Her Tale
by CrowPhoenix
Summary: This is not my story. I'm not the hero. I simply want to tell you... Please RR- Update should be a rewrite of the first chap.
1. Starting Off on the Wrong

Hello all, it's standard disclaimer time. I do not own Threads of Fate. I shall never own Threads of Fate. But my writing is probably poor enough just to sue me for that. Currently, I am a college student, taking Great Books and attempting to write. This is a proofread copy of my story "Her Tale," So expect the worst. I warn you, I'm new at this, so if there are any really bad mistakes… throw tomatoes. I finally got this proofread. I am dumb, sometimes.

**NEW NOTES**- Well, I'm finally finished with the planned revision. I'm not sure if it's really worth a read, but I do encourage everyone to find the pollywog scene and note the changes to Rue's absorption and use of monster souls. That's about the only thing I changed, other then Elena's clothing, which I just increased the length of her skirt because quite frankly, I don't think she'd be sending the right message with what she was wearing. Now, I have to thank SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy for her triple threat o' reviews. I have to thank Deth Star Apacolypse for pointing out one of the stupidest mistakes I've made to date and hope that he will continue to help me. Marowe, Thank you for your kind words of praise, which I feel is undeserved and has caused me to panic at times, but still it makes me quite happy. And, Kairi21, thank you for sticking with me this long.  Your words of praise lift my spirits when I become negative, and I've enjoyed watching your progression as a writer. Keep up the good work. Thanks again everyone for the kindness.

**Starting Out On the Wrong…**

The sea breeze tickled my nose as it filled the sails of our ship, carrying me ever closer to my destination. The ship was neither large nor small, and built to carry passengers from port to port.  I stared into the deep blue of the sea.  I'd been on this ship for a month now, and my eyes still loved the sight of cool sapphire meeting the warm azure on the horizon. I've often wondered if it was possible to catch the horizon. The goal seems trivial and most would tell you impossible, but it's no more impossible then my quest. I wished to raise the dead.

Claire. 

My mind held the name and refused to release it. The thought of her echoed in my mind attempting to drive mad. I've persevered against the ghosts of my past for so long that I could feel my walls and defenses reaching their breaking point. Anger rose in me like molten lava threatening to spill out of an erupting volcano, as the memories of my 'sister's' death flashed through my mind. I gripped the handle of my weapon and swung it over my shoulder in a fit of rage.

"Whoa there, young man." A kind, yet stern voice called out.

I froze at the sound of the voice, my weapon hovering inches above the deck. A blush spread across my cheeks, as I shouldered my weapon. I bowed my head slightly and turned to face the man who called out to me. 

"I'm sorry, captain." I said slowly, not lifting my eyes to meet his. The deck and his brown boots were infinitely more interesting to me then actually seeing the anger in his green eyes.

I'd nearly damaged the ship, which not only would have cost me a good deal of money to fix, but would intrude on this kind man's hospitality. I tried my hardest not to upset other people.

"Rue." He said after a few moments. There was concern in his voice, but I still could not look him in the eye.

He had become my friend over the course of this voyage, and I repaid him by trying to damage his ship. I tried to apologize but I just floundered. I deserved to be thrown off the ship. I'd nearly damaged this man's livelihood due to a stupid bout of depression. 

"Are you okay?" He finally asked snapping me from my usual musings. 

I was prone to depressing thoughts or trying to place the blame of a situation all on myself. It was easier to see it that way, but more self-destructive.

"I'm fine." I replied, a bit too quickly, finally raising my eyes from their task of trying to burn a hole through the deck. 

I had become that way since I lost Claire. It was my fault she was gone, so why shouldn't other things be my fault as well? 

"I was just thinking."

"About that girl?" He asked. His hand reached up to stroke the matted fuzz he called a beard. 

"You really ought to let go of the past," his tired voice croaked out, as he attempted to pull his finger from the noose of hair that now attempted to cut off the circulation to his finger. 

I wish it were possible to let go of my past, but it's one of the only things I had now. I could only remember the last five years, and three of which were spent on my quest. It wasn't much but it was all I had. 

"I can't." I all but bleated out. "I made a promise that I would bring her back." 

My hands were gripped so tightly that I was sure that my nails would have dug through the skin of my palm if it weren't for the gloves. I needed to relax. I was getting far too worked up. I sucked in as much air as I could and slowly let it out. I repeated this many times until finally calmed down. Now that I was no longer angry, I just felt stupid.  I had overreacted to a simple piece of advice, but I didn't want to forget. If I forgot the past then I'd forget my promise, and I always do what I promise, even if it requires me to risk my life.

"Rue, I know you made a promise, but your sister wouldn't want you to lose your life or your sanity for her." He rested his hand on the top of my hat, mashing it down just slightly. His arm was perfectly parallel with the ground, a testament to his height. 

"Many would consider this a fool's errand," he said slowly.  My heart sank at that statement. 

"But surely a Relic would have the power to help her." I exclaimed. 

I took a quick step forward and threw my arms to the side, flapping them as if I were a bird in flight. I'm sure I looked extremely foolish, but I didn't care. I was stuck on the swelling feeling of despair that rose up from the thought of never seeing Claire again. I _had_ to see her again.

The twinkle of warmth in his eyes and the mirth in his laugh was all that I needed to ease the tension that was crushing my chest. 

"Ei, I suppose it would," he said. 

"But don't you go forgetting to live while on this quest." His voice had returned to the stern, fatherly voice he used when he wanted you to do exactly as he said. 

Live? But I was alive. What did he mean?

"I… I'll try." I stuttered. 

I didn't really know what he meant, but I'd have to figure it out. What was the difference between being alive and living? Was there a difference? I know I was happier with Claire, but was that what it meant to be alive? Happiness? 

A fist rapped on the side of my head, causing my hat to loosen enough to be blown off by the gentle breeze. The old man simply belted out a laugh as he watched me scramble across the deck, chasing my precious hat. I loved that hat! I dove to save it from being blown off the end of the ship, but I did end up with it, its flowing ribbon clutched tightly in my fist. I sighed, glad that I didn't have to dive in after it. It would've taken a long time to find it, and the damage to my blade would have been substantial.  This hat was a part of me. Like my past, it was one of the few things I owned. One of the few things Claire gave me. I'd never let it go.

"We'll be arriving in Carona in a few hours. Try to keep from killing yourself chasing after that green puff."  He choked out through his laughter as he walked back to his post. 

Again, I was confronted with the dreaded reality that no one likes my hat. What's wrong with it? I sighed as I decided now would be as good a time as any to sharpen my weapon.  

Slowly, I slid down one of the masts after bringing the weapon to fore. Pulling a whetstone and a flask of water out of my pack, I sharpened the axe-like blade of the Arc Edge. The Arc Edge was a blade that had been with me since I could remember. It was pretty much a sword, but it had a large bulbous end, which lent itself to be more useful as a slashing weapon. The thick end added more weight to the slash, making it easier to hack through an enemy. A weapon of silver blade, and red handle, it was easy for me to know if someone had taken it. It had, not only a strange color, but also a strange design. It had a curved grip, which led to a lengthy back; upon which the blade was attached. I lifted the heavy piece of metal to the air and smiled as the sun gleamed off the sharpened edge.  The beam struck me in the eyes and I was forced to avert my gaze.

Blinking my eyes to regain some of my sight, I noticed movement at the other end of the ship. A girl, who looked somewhat younger than I, leaned against the railing. Her fiery red hair hung in pigtails that flit and fluttered in the ever-increasing wind. She was dressed in a large purple cloth, with black bars that ran along the edges, as a coat. The coat was worn over a tight fitting white shirt, and pressed into place by a large black belt with darker diagonal slashes running across. The coat had a matching pattern as the belt, which remained buttoned. Orange tights clung to her legs and ran into her large brown traveling boots. The attire itself was odd, but it was the strange decorations on her back that struck me as most peculiar. There rested two large rings that had been fastened to a small travel pack. I figured they weren't there as ornamentation. They were thick. I couldn't really see rings being an effective weapon, but with how thick these were, about half as thick as her wrist, they could probably deal some damage and retain their shape. 

There was no denying that this girl was gorgeous, but no one like that would even acknowledge a friendly hello from me. I let out a small sigh. Besides, I still had to keep my promise to Claire. I hadn't had enough time to form friends during my years on this quest. What was the point, I'd leave soon after. Most of the time the rumors were false anyway, or I just wasn't required to spend much time conversing with others. Besides, not many people would actually seek me out. I had white hair after all. Aside from the attention that drew, I was still somewhat ignored in the larger cities I'd been to.

The next hour seemed to pass slowly as I waited to land. I had taken to counting the holes that now adorned my patchwork green clothes and armor to keep from going insane or staring at that girl. The total had come to fifteen. Thankfully most were small and I could easily patch them, but I still had some rips from my encounter with that wolf just prior to boarding this ship. I wondered why I hadn't fixed them yet. I sighed and figured I'd just been so preoccupied with this lead that I hadn't thought about it. After all, it wasn't often that I found a clue this enticing. I doubt anyone would fault my ecstatic state in which I ran to the dock, booked passage and had been pretty much pacing the deck since we departed

Sleep was something that I liked and didn't at the same time. I enjoyed the aspect of falling asleep, as it allowed me to enter a dream world in which Claire had never died and was accompanying me on my adventures. Like some of the other books I'd read, we'd be joined by different people and rush off to save the day. I let out a small sigh. In my dreams, adventures were always something joyous and fun. But this quest was just dreadful. I hadn't been happy since I left on it, and I'd yet to meet a comrade or even make a lasting acquaintance. I doubted I'd ever see the captain after I left this ship.

The dinner bell let out its loud, tired clangs, calling us to pick up our ration of lunch. I liked lunch, and despite looking far thinner then I should, I did eat, although many an Innkeeper refused to believe me and doubled this poor urchin's serving. I had to laugh, no matter how much I ate; I was still a scrawny, gangly guy, that couldn't put any of his toil into a more robust physical appearance. Which had both its perks and flaws. If I was a little taller and better built, I could get information much easier, but a heaping serving of food is always a plus. I had been overcharged on information in the last town and had been pretty much bankrupt except for the money required to pay for my room on the ship. 

After paying, I was told we had a few hours before it was time to leave. The captain said it was a good idea to 'grab a bite' before we left, as dinner wouldn't be served until the sun neared the horizon. Which meant, I had a good six hours till I could eat, and since I'd skipped breakfast to make sure I had the money for the information, I was getting pretty hungry. I decided to wonder around the town, which was a beautiful coastal town named Solus. The town itself was famous for, oddly enough, a spicy meatball dish.

I'd hoped to try some before I left, but that was now a moot desire, or so I thought. As I walked past one of the open-air restaurants, I could smell the meatballs. Their spicy, succulent aroma drifted on the air, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I could feel myself begin to salivate. It smelled so good. I had to check, just to be sure. I removed the money purse from my belt and tipped it over. I sighed when nothing came out. I'd have to do something for some cash when I got to the next town, Carona. However, luck was with me, as a rather robust, aging woman spotted me and began to berate me in the usual manner. I took note of her curly brown hair spotted by white flecks and warm brown eyes as she asked me whether my father feed me and when the last time I'd eaten was. 

She didn't believe me when I told her it was yesterday, and even attempted to make me believe that I hadn't eaten in at least three days. I sighed as she rushed back into the restaurant. I didn't like getting things for free, but my growling stomach stopped my complaining. She returned a few minutes later with a fresh plate of meatballs. Her husband followed, shouting at how that food was for another customer. She gave him one stern look and he quieted down. She placed plate and a fork in my hands and went to apologize to the customers she'd inconvenienced. I called out a thank you to her, before sitting down to enjoy my meal and then rushing back to the ship.

As I made my way to the back of the boat where the food was being served, reminiscing about the last really good meal I'd had, I began to pick up the signs of commotion. Sure enough, the cook stood, back pressed against the wall, as the red headed girl I'd seen earlier scolded him, showing her extreme distaste for the choice of food served.

"I told you already that I hate pumpkins," her grating voice proclaimed for all to hear. She continued to rattle on endlessly about the evils of pumpkins and the incompetence of the cook. Somewhere along the line I learned that her name was Mint. I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of this situation, most people would just accept their food and go on with their business, scrapping off or simply avoiding what they didn't want to eat. Not this girl though, she was selfish or at least, she wanted a really good meal. Which was almost an oxymoron on a ship where dried food was usually what was stored.  People normally suffered through their meals and then rushed to a restaurant for a fresh cooked meal upon arrival.  I would if I had the money, but I'd have to make do.

I'd heard from the captain about her, always demanding something that they couldn't give, then throwing a minor tantrum about it, before forgetting it completely. However, she wasn't letting up on the cook, despite his protests about not having any more meat in reserve for her. Her screeching was getting on my nerves, and I really wished she'd be quiet. The cook gave me a pleading look that begged for my help. I didn't really want to get involved, but I guess I had to now. I didn't like leaving people when I knew I could help them. I grabbed two plates of rations and move them away from the others. I didn't really like pumpkins, but I scraped them onto my plate and pushed my helping of dried meat onto hers. I was left with one plate of dried pumpkin and one plate of dried meat. 

When I turned back around, Mint was telling the cook the proper nutritious diet that any girl her age should eat, listing anything from roast to curry, but leaving out anything that had to do with pumpkins. I waved to the cook and pointed to the other plate, before making a hasty retreat, grabbing my plate as I went.

"I am terribly sorry," he said in a quiet, terrified voice. "I did not mean to give you the wrong ration. There is yours at the end…" 

The voices had faded from my ears after the door shut behind my retreating form. I sighed, and looked down at the strange dried orange biscuits that I was required to eat if I wanted to have something in my stomach. I sighed again, and tossed the retched food off the boat.

"I hate pumpkins."

The docks of Carona were filled with the smell of fish, sea air, and the sweat of men laboring. I was glad to be off that boat. After nearly being capsized by a strange, red blur we managed to drift our way to port. I hadn't seen Mint since the accident. I did hope she was okay, but I had to begin my quest. I had heard that in this area there might be a powerful relic, one that could revive the dead. I hoped that the story was true, otherwise who knows how many years I would have to search before I came across another solid lead. Looking down at the slowly filling hole that had been punched into the side of the boat, I told myself that I had to be positive. If the sailors can sail us into town with a hole the size of a small child in their boat's side then I would eventually find what I was looking for.

The Relic was my goal, my only goal, that infinite source of power, which was supposed to grant the holder any wish that they desired. If I could get my hands on that, then I could bring Claire back. I chuckled at the thought. It had been so long since I'd seen Claire. I wondered if she'd even recognize the person I'd become. That thought filled me with dread and I ended up taking a seat on one of the boxes in the harbor. I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself. 

"Hello." A soft voice called out behind me. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. There stood a man that looked like he'd seen his fair share of hardships. He wore a yellow bandana over his gray brown hair, which was receding with age. I could see tiny bits of flesh poke out from behind the top of the wide strip of cloth. His pale green eyes sparkled with kindness, and he wore a broad smile not hindered by the finely trimmed strip of hair that ran along his jaw. He was clad in the comfortable clothes of a worker, which were ripped, dirty, and speckled by tar.

"My name is Davis," he told me, his voice wafting on the winds towards my ear. The voice and the man did not match. He was big and strong, the type of man that you could imagine wrestling a boar to the ground or killing a bear with only his hands. His voice should have been strong and deep, not weak and soft, not like mine

"I'm the ship master here. I build and repair the ships. I'm also in charge of greeting the travelers," he said. I was a bit shocked. One was rarely ever greeted on the entrance of a city. Perhaps Carona was smaller then I'd first imagined. I turned and looked out over the harbor, if one could actually call it that. The boat that I'd come in on was moored at the only real dock. There were other juts of planks that rose above the sea water, but they were so covered in boxes and barrels that they couldn't have been used for much more then temporary storage. 

I had hoped this town was big enough to have a decent weaponsmith. I'd jumped onto a ship as soon as I got the clue that the Relic was around here, without even asking a few questions about this place. Hopefully, I could find the things I needed here: an inn, weaponsmith, and the Relic. The Relic was a well sought after item. So, I was sure to have so competition. That meant my blade and my body had to be in the best shape it could be, and I doubted if my clumsy sharpening skills would serve me as well as a processional sharpening.  I was shook out of my musings when Davis gripped my shoulder and pointed towards the wining slope that led towards town.

"I've never seen those two around here before," he stated. He gave me a slightly worried look, and then shook his head. 

"I know it's not right to judge people, but they look like trouble," he said as he walked past me to greet some of the stragglers that had lingered longer then I had on the boat. 

I probably couldn't have looked like that great a person myself. I wondered what it was that gave Davis a bad feeling about the two men.

I moved towards them, trying to get a better look. The two men looked to be a bit on in their years and definitely worse for ware. I recognized the two from the ship. They had been at the center of a few scuffles between the passengers. The taller one seemed to be losing some hair and his shirtless body was covered in dirt and grim. The shorter one, who now resembled a meatball-- my stomach growled at the thought of food-- was garbed in a plain cotton tunic. Both men were dressed in the dregs of what once were pants. The tall one wore a light tan colored set, while his companion was dressed in dark brown. Both were milling about the docks with large knives strapped to their hips. Their heads turned in all directions as if they were hoping not to be seen. I turned my head and began walking towards town.  

The town was extremely small; the main plaza consisted of only four buildings. Two paths branched off the plaza, one heading down a darkened alley, and one a lighter path. I didn't check were the two paths led. I was more concerned with figuring out what stores were at my disposal. I inspected the town, from where I stood. In the center was a fountain made of marble, with a simple design. It was just a circle with a small jutting upwards in the center. Water shot from the center, with minimal force, and flew into the air about half an arms length before returning to the basin below it. To the right of the fountain was a rather large block building. It had a small castle like appearance with two red banners running down the sides. I guessed it was the town meeting hall or some other important building. Next to it, across the dark alleyway, was a small simple wooden building, with an open-air archway on the other side. A sign of dual-crossed blades over a horseshoe told me that I had found the blacksmith. Hopefully he had enough knowledge to properly repair my weapon.

To the left of the fountain was a darkened wooden house. On the outside was a sign, which depicted a vase with a deep crack running down the side. This house was much more impressive then the blacksmith's. It possessed an old architecture of different shades of woods. The base was a darker brown then the rest of the house, which was a light tan, save for the two boards which formed an X on each open wall. Two Xs were on the front as well, separated by the front door, keeping the perfect symmetry to the building. It was a very balanced house; with windows in the proper place and two smoke stacks on either side. The sign, which might represent an antique dealer contrasted with the quality of the house. Normally the blacksmith did better business then an art dealer, but maybe it was inherited. I made a note to check that place out. It could be a valuable source of information, but the place was closed and no light emanated from within. I wondered where the owners would be during the day when shops were normally at their busiest.

Next to the building, across the better-lit alleyway, was a large but modest wooden building.  It was designed with wooden slates climbing up the two stories of the building until it reached the slanted roof. The building was mostly brown, with a few blues for the window coverings. I couldn't tell what the building was at present due to the strange dance of a woman in front of it. She was dressed in a simple brown dress with white trim and a white blouse underneath. Her blonde hair was cut short and danced with the same fervor as the rest of her body. She seemed to be shouting for help. I felt my stomach sink as I ran over.

When I arrived I was greeted in a rather peculiar way. The lady reached up with surprisingly strong hands and gripped my shoulders. She began to shake me violently. I had become an unwitting partner in her erratic dance, which was moving ever closer to the fountain. I was able to pick up, through the haze of my jostled head and quickly turning stomach, that a young girl, Elena, had gone into the forest in search of her parents. That was as much as I understood before I was deposited into the fountain. The water was cold, not surprising due to the lengthy winter we'd had before the onset of spring a few weeks ago. 

I groaned as I lifted one of my hands and watched the cool water drip from my fingertips. I flicked my wrist before running my hand through my hair. Something was missing. I ran my hand through my hair again. My hat was gone.

I sighed as I rose from the water, reminding myself of a Rusulka, a spirit of a dead woman that comes to take revenge on men for her murder. I turned in circles looking quickly for my hat. My forehead could not be uncovered. One of my hands shot up and covered the offensive area. I noticed it floating next to me with its ribbon twisted around my leg. I cursed the fates and proceeded to lift my leg to get the ribbon off.  Unfortunately, a strong wind blew, catching my hat, making it slip from my hand, and propelling it with just enough force to knock me back into the water. I must have looked like an absolute fool. I scanned the town and saw many an amused expression on the faces of the town's residents. Scratching my head in frustration, I decided to simply leave the town now. Maybe the people would forget my stupidity after a few hours. 

My hat danced behind me as I dragged myself through the gates of town. I was so embarrassed. I could feel the heat radiating from my face. I wanted to vanish and never be seen again by these people.

The lush greenery of the forest outside of Carona threatened to envelope me in its beauty and peaceful noises as I left the town. I walked slowly down the meandering trail that had been worn into the earth by the many people that had come this way during some point in time. The sunlight filtered through the trees, creating bright splotches of color mixed in with the dark of the shadows. The scent of flowers and freshness permeated from every nook in the area. I liked the forests. They were calming with their beauty and tranquility, but hid a dangerous nature that could surprise even the most careful person. 

While I walked I wondered what I should do now that I'd left the town. I'd definitely made myself look like a fool so I doubted that anyone would take me serious. But, that lady had said something about a missing girl. Perhaps I should look for her? It couldn't hurt, and I was already outside of the town, so it wasn't like searching would hurt anything. I nodded to myself and continued on my way.

The path I traveled was just a carved nook in the ground, wide enough for one person to stand on it. It twisted around trees, and over half buried, semi-flat rocks. It ran though a wide opening in the foliage, suitable to eat a relaxing lunch in, past that was a small stream and some bushes.

I'd been walking through the forest outside of Carona for about an hour, and I was beginning to become really hungry. I had given up my lunch to Mint, and breakfast had been a very sparse meal.

My stomach growled loudly. I really needed to eat something. A quick search of my surroundings yielded a small berry bush and an apple tree. A few minutes of plucking and I sat down on the grass beneath a tall tree to eat some of my findings. The food was good, but I polished it off quite quickly and was left hungry for a bit more, but it was never a good idea to eat too much in an area that might be dangerous. Weighing myself down by gorging would only have hurt me later. 

As, I sat on the ground I felt the warmth of the patch of sun I'd sat near envelope me. I closed my eyes and leaned back to enjoy it. I let out a sigh of contentment. It felt good here. I didn't want to move and give my damp cloths the opportunity to chill my now warm body. As, I reclined in the warming light; I began to wonder about the girl I had decided to look for, and the state of these woods. Were the woods dangerous? I ran my hand over the cool grass outside the sun. I plucked a blade of grass from the earth. It was so easy to break grass, and once it was gone it never grew again, at least not that blade. I looked down at the blade. I hated broken blades of grass. They reminded me of Claire. Both were fragile and beautiful, and both no longer lived.

I stood slowly and brushed the grass off my pants. They had dried out considerably since I fell into the fountain. I shrugged. Not that them being dry was any better, just meant that I had to contend with the smell of damp leather and the tightness that came with it. I stretched, trying to work out the kinks in my legs and back from sitting and the tightness in my leather armor. It didn't help much, but I did gain a little extra flexibility. 

It was time to continue my search. Moving down the path, I noticed a rustle in the bushes. I felt my heart thump in my chest. I had no idea what manner of beast dwelled in these woods. I readied my blade and prepared for combat. Finally, the demonic creature made its grand entrance. 

It was a pollywog. A simple little yellow ball with a tail that hovered in the air. Though they possessed a set of jagged teeth, they usually didn't attack humans. I sighed and retuned my weapon to its place. Pollywogs were normally a docile monster. I smiled at the little creature as I made my way past the oddly cute monster. 

I glanced back over my shoulder a few yards down to see the little creature performing flips as it bobbed up and down in place. I assumed that the creature wasn't going to follow me and continued on my way. Eventually, the path I walked along was overtaken by a wide stream, and I knew there was absolutely no way I could jump it. I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to think of what I should do. I knew I didn't want to get wet again. Perhaps there was a drier way to cross. I looked around, taking in the foliage and the length of the stream visible to me. There weren't any trees tall enough, or wide enough to make a suitable bridge this close to the stream. Farther back were some good ones, but I lacked the strength to carry a tree so that ruled that out. I sighed, and resigned myself to getting wet.

A scream escaped my lips as I felt a sharp, unexpected pain dig into my lower back. I jerked and whirled on my assailant. I spotted the little pollywog, its mouth dripping blood. Mine. He had bitten me. Now I had to patch up another hole. I was angry now, and the pollywog was not helping by taunting me with those obscene "coos" and "ches" that it made all the bloody time. I quickly grabbed the Arc Edge from my back and slammed it into the ground, reminiscent of my previous attack on the ship, except this one connected. The two halves of the pollywog hovered for a few seconds more before they slid down the blade, leaving a trail of gore.  I swung my weapon once more to clean it.

I felt my fingers begin to tingle. My breath came in shuddering gasps and nervous grunts. The tingling slowly became a subtle warmth that spread slowly from the tips of my hands up my arms. The warmth rounded my shoulders and it split in its path, moving towards my chest and head. The farther it moved the hotter it became. I felt my chest and head burn from the inside out. I dropped to my knees gasping and struggling to keep the forming scream from leaving my lips. Then like that, I felt it burst. My head and chest froze from the inside out. I flopped backwards as I felt the two combating forces merge and vanish, leaving me panting, but fine, as if nothing had happened. I pulled the Arc Edge closer, dragging it along the ground. I lifted the blade and pushed it into the soft ground. I stumbled backwards, but was able to maintain my stance. It'd been to long since I had taken a life, and I was paying for my pacifism. The more I killed the less the fire burned, when I slacked off, it would burn brighter on the next addition. I coughed lightly, to clear my head. 

A wave of grief washed over me, and I sank back down, landing on my knees and staring at the dead pollywog. I felt tears rise to the corner of my eyes, the burning always brought with it the tears; the tears to cleanse my soul. Many people said monsters didn't have souls, but I knew better. I felt them constantly. The souls of the dead filled me. They ebbed and flowed within me like the tide, a tide of grief. A lone tear fell onto the body of the dead pollywog. Just like all others, I'd eaten his soul. I was a monster, just like this poor creature. I sighed and stood up.  I quickly cleaved off the tail of the pollywog, before pushing its two halves off the path and sprinkling some dust on them. A semi-burial was the least they deserved for feeding my demonic nature.

I picked up the tail of the pollywog. Despite the anguish I felt over the loss of the pollywog, I still needed to eat. I frowned at the long tail, still dripping blood, that I held I my hand.  If there was a monster hut or a place that bought monster parts around here, I could sell this piece and make earn a few silver pieces, maybe even a gold piece. It was a barbaric business, but monster parts had many uses. For instance, the tail of a pollywog, when dried and ground into a fine powder, could be used as an ingredient that caused swelling of a wound to decrease, which made the dressing of a wound easier for the town healer. Still, it didn't seem a fair way to earn money, but it was the only way I had. I didn't have the time to try and get a job or even to raid a few of the more lucrative ruins, so this was my only option. I tucked the tail into the pouch on my belt that was used for storing the parts I scavenged from the dead.

It was useless not to kill the monsters I met. It had been several months since I'd last had to slay one. I bent slowly and dipped my still slightly warmed hands into the water, in an attempt to wash off the dirt, blood, and guilt. I didn't like killing them. It was always disturbing to know that was sentencing them to an eternity trapped within my body. 

I rubbed my wet hands on the front of my semi dry shirt. I felt my stomach churn. Whether, it was from the berries I'd eaten, or from the anger of those I'd 'digested,' I didn't know. A wave of nausea passed over me, causing me to have to sit down. I did so slowly, and the wave passed. I hated the first kill. It was always the most painful and the hardest on my conscious.

I placed my hand on my stomach, and rubbed it The first symptoms of my nature were always the hardest to deal with, but the more I killed, the less they came. It was a terrible flaw in me. Pacifism brought only pain. I had to kill, to make sure I could when I needed to, for hunting a Relic was dangerous, and there were always monsters. If I couldn't, then what if I needed to protect someone. I was doing it for Claire, and for those I might have to protect. At least, that's what I told myself. 

But there was another reason to kill. It was more unsettling to me, and filled me with doubt about my own humanity. I could merge with their souls and take their form. I could become them. I hated it. I hated this power, but it had its uses.

I placed the Arc Edge on my back and sighed. I mumbled my thanks to the pollywog, before closing my eyes. I pictured the pollywog. Slowly I felt movement, deep within my stomach. It was a twisting sensation, which spread throughout my entire body. I felt myself begin to curl in on myself. My eyes open slightly, and I gasped out in pain. Though the pain was small, it was sharp. A pink light filled the area around it, but in an instant it was gone, and with it, the pain.

"Che, " I cried out testing my new voice. It was high pitched and whiney much like my actual voice. I would have cringed at the sound had I had shoulders. I turned around, taking in my surroundings. A cool burst of wind jostled me, causing me to float with. I felt nothing but the wind. It was an odd sensation, and one that I quickly wanted to have leave. A gust of wind blew again. I fought against it and ended up swaying. I felt dizzy. I tried my best to shake it off, but having no real stable point, all I did was end up making it worse.

The dizzy feeling wouldn't leave me until I was back in my own body, or my own form at least. I saw the bank on the other side and knew that I had to make it over there before I could allow myself to change back. So, despite the dizziness, I tried to move forward. I tried to shift my bodyweight to propel myself forward. The force did cause me to move, but it didn't send me forward. Instead, I spun in place. Eventually, I would stop spinning. I felt an intense wave of nausea wash over me, and I felt my body begin to sink towards the ground. I flicked my tail to try and stay balanced on the ground. One roll had been enough for me, but to my surprise the swish of my tail moved me forward. 

"Che!" I cried excited that I'd figured out how to move in this body. I began to wag my tail, propelling myself across the stream. I made it across easily, but I was still learning to control the body of the pollywog. I found out quite painfully that I was not in proper control when I slammed into a small tree. The force of the impact jolted me from my transformed state. I gingerly touched my hand to the top of my head, wincing as my fingers made contact with the ginger flesh

"Next time," I groaned. "I'll just get wet."

The area beyond the large stream was covered by the ruins of what looked to be an ancient temple. Though not much of the temple still stood. Ancient walls crumbled around me. Columns stood decaying in the air, feet from slabs they once supported. In the center of the ruins, next to an ancient tree that had grown quite large during its life, was an enormous stone carving of a head. The tree had grown up through a thick slab of stone. Its roots ripped through the stone, jutting out in random places. Some even curled around the slab taking the easier route the earth it craved. This area could have once been where the ruler of an ancient tribe addressed his people, before his empire crumbled to dust. Now the brick decayed and moss covered the stonewalls he built, but it was still a beautiful place. 

"Hand over your gold," a sudden gruff voice said behind me. 

I gasped and jumped forward slightly. I felt a strong hand grip my upper shoulder and a piece of sharp metal dig into my back. I let out a pained grunt, as the weapon was pressed a little deeper. I froze in place. He had the advantage. 

"I don't have any money," I said slowly, trying to force an air of calmness into my voice. I felt the blade dig a little deeper. My arms trembled, and my eyes began to water. 

"It's not right to lie," the voice spoke again. 

I felt another hard surface being placed along my back. Slowly it worked its way up my shoulder. I felt the chord, which allowed me to carry my blade on my back, being lifted. Suddenly, both weights were gone and I heard my blade crash into the ground. It was followed by the sounds of grunting and scrapping metal against rock. I tried to turn my head to see what was happening, but another slight stab, sent my head back to looking straight ahead.

"Now, now," the voice said.  "In due time."

I felt something snag on my belt, before it ripped through. I felt my money pouch fall from my belt, fluttering to the ground like worthless cloth. I heard the voice curse. I felt a sudden new pressure on my shoulder and I was pushed forward. I stumbled, but managed to keep my balance. I turned sharply to face my assailants. It was the two men Davis warned me about on the dock. I narrowed my eyes at them, as I rubbed my shoulder, which had grown slightly numb from the one's tight grasp.

"I wouldn't advise doing anything stupid," the tall, gangly one told me. 

A wicked smile stretched his stubble covered chin. He brandished his dagger and slashed at me. It was a wicked blade, long and curved, thick enough to add enough weight to slash trough flesh like it was a leaf on a tree. The fat one was busy examining my weapon, running his pudgy fingers up the length. 

I shuddered in anger. That was my blade. He wasn't allowed to touch it. 

I started forward intent on reclaiming my blade, but I caught sight of the others dagger. I backed down, but not with out glaring at the larger bandit.

"Hey brudda. How much ya think this worth?" He asked, shifting the blade and making it gleam in the thin beam of light that penetrated the trees. "It's real heavy. I bet it's worth a bunch."

"The Arc Edge is mine," I told him. 

"Not any more," the thinner one said. An amused smirk formed on his lips. "It's ours now. Or at least the profit we're gonna get from selling it is."

"Return my weapon," I demanded. I would die before I lost the Arc Edge.  

I gestured towards the large one.

"Looks like your brother's having some trouble lifting the blade," I called out. "Maybe he's just not quite strong enough?"

"What did you say?" The thinner one asked. His voice cracked in anger. 

His teeth were bared in a soundless growl. He looked feral and wild, and the dirt that covered his shirtless body only added to the wild man image. He pointed his knife straight at me and took a step forward. I could see the gleam from the sharpened edge, and I knew it could cut. I still had slight wound in my back from it. I took a quick step back. 

It looked like the thinner one could be angered easily. Maybe I could get him angry enough to attack in a stupid way. I was semi-confident in my fighting ability, but he did have a knife. And that gave him an advantage. I had to take that away

"I said your brother's weak," I replied, forcing as much bite into my words as I could. If I was lucky, I could coax him into making the first move, and then I just might be able to pull off a successful counter. 

"What are you going to do about it, pal?" I goaded, trying to make him angry. 

"First off you, white haired freak," the man said before spitting a large wad of saliva onto the ground. "The name's Blood. And my brother, Smokey, ain't weak. He's just tired. He hasn't eaten anything in a while."

I began to tremble in anger. I knew I wasn't human, but to have that truth shoved in my face. I wanted him to attack.

"Second," he said, licking the blade of his knife. "I'm going to kill you."

He rushed towards me suddenly, slashing wide with his dagger. I jumped back. I glanced over towards Smokey. He didn't seem like he'd be joining in the fight. He was staring at us like a lost animal. I was glad I only had to take on one.

Blood slashed again. I jumped to the side, before stepping back quickly. Blood turned quickly and charged. He thrust his dagger at me. I reacted quickly. I grabbed his wrist with one hand and pulled. Twisting my body, I slammed my elbow into his chest. Blood stumbled back onto the ground. He gasped for air and grabbed his chest.

"You got lucky today," he growled at me as he stood. His breathing was ragged and labored, and he wasn't able to fully stand. He turned and staggered of. "Come on Smokey!"

"Hey!" Smokey called, chasing after his brother as fast as he could. "Wait for me!"

I flopped onto the ground, and placed my arm on one of my knees. I sighed in relief. I had won. My Arc Edge still sat where Smokey had left it. I gathered my blade, removing the strap that had been cut in half, and replaced it with the spare I carried. I slipped the new strap over my shoulder and turned to the path that headed deeper into the woods. I could make out a mountain in the distance. I figured that would be a good place to get my bearings and possibly spot a location I could explore.

The climb up the mountain was tough, but just starting the climb had been tougher.  The path leading to the base of the mountain was closer to a monster den then I would have hopped. Along the path had been a rather tall cluster of shrubs. As I passed they began to shudder violently, and three blooms appeared. They were large plant-like creatures with a thick steam leading to a circle of petals around the mouth. The creatures moved towards me by shifting their short roots.  They moved slowly, due to the small size of the roots. One swiveled towards me, bending its small golden petal covered head and fired a seed at me. I jumped to the side quickly, pulling the Arc Edge off my shoulder. Another round was fired by one of the blooms. I dodged again, but not fast enough. The seed grazed my arm. I rushed to the side.

They turned slowly, and I rushed forward hacking away at the blooms, sending plant bits everywhere. The defeat of the blooms left me gasping and panting on the ground. The pain wasn't as pronounced this time, but I could feel it. I remained on the ground for some time, allowing my breathing to calm. I was almost ready to move on, when a growl sounded behind me.

The growl had come from a wolf, which attacked quickly. Luckily I was able to dispatch him and continue on my way. At the top of the mountain, I was shocked to discover another person standing at the opposite edge looking down. She seemed to be well over twice my age and had shoulder length bright pink hair. She wore a white knit shirt and blue pants covered in light armor. At her side hung a short sword. I was curious as to why she was up here, and why her expression was becoming increasingly more worried. I approached slowly. I hoped she was ok.

"Are you Okay, Ma'am?" I asked hesitantly. 

She spun around quickly grabbing her chest. I frowned. I hadn't wanted to startle her.

"Oh, Thank goodness," she sighed as she moved towards me. 

She grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me over to the cliff's edge. I tried to resist, but she was too strong.  She pointed over the ledge.

"My husband fell and has injured himself," she exclaimed. 

Looking over the edge, I saw a man clutching his ankle. He was dressed in a purple shirt with black and tan patchwork pants held up by suspenders. He had brown hair and on his face were a pair of glasses. I scolded myself. This wasn't the time to be noting someone's attire. The man was hurt. I should help him.

"Think you can hold me up?" I asked, looking at the woman. A confident smirk spread across her features. 

"A scrawny thing like you? No problem." She grabbed my weapon before I had a chance to say anything and tossed it off to the side. It landed with a thud next to a small boulder. I gave her a confused look. She smiled and nodded, before bending over grabing my ankles and shifting my weight. I fell forward.

"Ack," I cried out as I slammed into the rocky, yet smooth surface of the cliff face. I was surprised when the man looked up at me and smiled. Quickly he stood up and gripped my limp, hanging hand in his and shook it. I felt my head rock back and forth from the force of his handshake, and I began to become a little woozy.

"Hi there, my name's Klaus," He told me in voice that showed no hint of the pain he seemed to have been experiencing. "The beautiful woman gripping your ankles is my lovely wife, Mira."

"Hello," The voice said from above me. This was the oddest introduction I'd ever been a part of. 

"Rue," I said.  It was the best my poor, battered brain could come up with. I was having difficulty concentrating due to the blood rushing to my head. There was a pronounced ringing in my ears that was hindering my ability to hear. I felt Klaus stop his handshake before clamping his other hand over my wrist. 

"Now hold on to me," he ordered. I did as I was told, gripping his hands with my other. He nodded at me and shouted for Mira to drag us back up. I felt a swift jerk at my ankles, followed by the sensation of my body scraping against the stone. I groaned lightly once Mira had pulled Klaus and I onto the top of the cliff. 

Mira practically trampled me so that she could check on her husband. Upon diagnosing his injury as merely a sprain, she clocked him on the head and told him never to worry her like that again. Klaus smiled and took his wife's antics in stride. She's a very interesting woman. I hadn't had someone fuss over me like that since Claire was killed. I remember the reprimand I got when I stayed out all night hunting for some venison for stew. She yelled at me for an hour solid, and refused to make the meal. I sighed. That was the last time I'd had the opportunity to eat her stew

"So, what brings you to this area, Rue?" Klaus asked. I walked over to the Arc Edge and picked it up.

"I'm looking for the Relic." I answered calmly. I didn't really want to tell them that I was out to revive the dead. Some people were opposed to my quest. And I didn't want to offend anybody just yet. Besides, they might be able to help me. 

I watched as Klaus moved to sit next to a burnt group of logs that had once been a fire. He flopped down hard on the ground. He was obviously still having difficulty walking. I felt sorry for him.

"We'll that's…" he began.

"Mom! Dad!" A voice cried, interrupting klaus. I jumped slightly. I hadn't expected it. I turned to look in the direction of the voice.

"Elena?" Mira exclaimed in confusion. 

If I remembered correctly, Elena was the name of the girl that had gone looking for her parents. So, that means that these people were defiantly the shop owners. A smiling face popped up over the edge over the cliff. The girl had bright pink hair much like her mother. She struggled to get over the edge. Mira rushed towards the edge. She extended her arm down and pulled her daughter up into a tight hug. 

"You know you're not supposed to follow us," Mira mumbled into her daughter's hair. I was glad Elena was ok. I sighed. Claire hugged me once. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. She hugged me the day I returned from hunting through the night. 

"I won't, Mom," Elena said as she stepped back. Elena was a very pretty girl. She was dressed in a tight sleeveless black, knit shirt and a long, plaid blue skirt. Plain brown traveling boots covered her feet. Her dark brown eyes were half closed as she smiled at her mother.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Klaus asked, worry evident in his voice. Elena's smile melted away as she turned to face her father.  

"What am I doing here? You haven't been home for five days! I was so worried about you!" She shouted. Her piercing voice filled the sky and echoed throughout the resounding canyon on the other side of the cliff. I backed away from the noise and put one hand over my ear in an attempt to muffle the sound. 

It was then that I noticed that there was another person behind Elena. It was Mint. She never looked in my direction.

I heard a gasp of pain and I looked quickly towards Klaus. He'd tried to stand and his ankle had given out.  Elena's expression shifted from exasperation to worry as she observed her father's ankle. She moved quickly to his side

"Dad, what happened to your ankle?" She asked, sinking down next to her father. Worry filled her dark brown eyes. Klaus just smiled. His honey eyes twinkled.

"Oh, It's nothing," he replied. His voice was calm and soothing, like that of a doctor assuring his patient that they would be all right. " I just twisted my ankle a little. I can still walk."

"Thank goodness," Elena exhaled, reaching up and clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry, darling," Klaus said. He reached out and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I guess I became too caught up in my research again. I can't believe you came here by yourself. Are you all right?" 

"Actually," Elena said sheepishly. She pulled back and looked between her father and mother. "I almost got mugged by these brutes, but Mint helped me. They were really mean… and dirty."

"Oh, my poor daughter," Mira exclaimed as she ran over and fell on her daughter, smashing Elena between her parents. I felt a twinge of jealousy rise up in me. I'd never had parents, or at least that I could remember. I frowned. I wished I knew what they were experiencing.

I glanced over at Mint, who had a faint smile on her face, yet sadness filled her eyes. I sighed. I wondered what she was thinking about. The touching yet melancholy scene began to come to a close as the family split and sat smiling at each other. I frowned slightly and turned away from the scene. Elena was very lucky. I shook my head slowly.

"Oh," Elena exclaimed, as she jumped up and rushed over to where Mint was, she gripped her arm and pulled her over to her parents, nearly causing Mint to fall. I doubt Elena would have stopped had Mint fallen. From the excitement she was showing she'd probably drag Mint across the ground.

"This is Mint," Elena said with a smile when she'd brought Mint in front of her parents. "We met in the forest. She's really nice, and she even helped me look for the two of you."

I had to strain to hear everything that Elena said. She spoke quite quickly. Elena smiled brightly at her parents. Klaus and Mira both smiled back at Mint. Klaus took her hand in his and shook it lightly. 

"Thank you so much for helping my daughter," Klaus said, before releasing her hand.

"Oh," Klaus began. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Klaus, and I live in Carona with my family."

Klaus swept his arm behind him and gestured towards Mira before saying, "And that is my lovely wife, Mira."

"Hello Mint," Mira said as she walked forward and stood beside her husband. She smiled warmly at the young girl, which Mint returned. "It would seem that you helped my daughter through some tough times. Thank you."

"It was no trouble," Mint said, her smile quickly became a smirk. "Those bandits were nothing I couldn't handle. But, Klaus, there's something I would like to ask you."

"You want to know about the Relic, right?" Klaus asked. He smiled as Mint jumped slightly.

"How did you know that?" She asked. She looked slightly unnerved by his response. 

"That's the same thing that that young man just asked me about," he said, pointing towards me. 

"Young man?" Mint asked turning to face me. I nodded a greeting at her, but she didn't return it. She was too busy staring at the top of my head. People always gawked at my hat, but I liked it. I didn't really see anything wrong with it. But even if I did, it was better then the stares I'd get if I didn't wear it.

"My name is Rue," I told her. I turned my head slightly and nodded at Elena, she waved back and smiled. I turned to look at Mint. Her eyes narrowed at me, as she flipped her hair back.

"So, you're looking for the Relic too?" Mint asked. Her voce was cold and accusing. I felt like I'd committed some grievous crime against humanity. I simply nodded in reply to her question.

"Rue got here a few minutes before you did," Mira said with a smile. She turned to her daughter. "He helped me pull your father back up the mountain."

"Really?" Elena asked. She turned to me and bowed. "Thank you."

"It was no problem," I said slowly. I hadn't expected to be thanked. I was just doing what anyone would have done, and it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. Mira pretty much forced me to help. There wasn't a reason to thank me.

"Alright then, lets talk about the Relic," Klaus said, clapping his hands to draw everyone's attention back to him. I was glad to be out of everyone's line of sight, but I was more excited about learning more about the Relic. I hoped this would be a good lead.

"Now," he began. "I've been looking for the Relic for several years, and I've visited many ruins in my quest to learn the exact location of it. In those ruins I've discovered many manuscripts, however most had been a complete waste of time."

I sighed. This didn't look like it was going to be very promising after all. I could see Mint's shoulders slump and her eyes gain an almost malicious glint to them. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

"He likes to play around," Mira said, making a small joke at her husband's hobby. Klaus reached up and scratched the back of his head. A whimsical smirk graced his features.

"Pretty much," he said. "Looking for the Relic is basically a hobby of mine, one that I've been enjoying for years."

"But you haven't found anything substantial yet, have you?" Mint asked slowly. She seemed to be losing interest in this conversation. It didn't bother me. If he didn't have any leads, at least he could tell me where not to go. I would like to at least limit my options.

"Nothing solid," he said. "But I did locate a book that told me that the Magician that lived in the Atelier of Carona forest was researching the Relic. Can you imagine that? I've lived so close to a clue for years."

Klaus chuckled slightly at the irony that life was presenting him. I wonder if I could laugh if something like that happened to me. No, I couldn't. If I found out the Relic was near my old home, I'd never forgive myself for not finding it earlier on.

"So," Mint began. "You're saying the clue's in a magician's workshop?"

She was beginning to get excited; a small smile was spreading across her lips. Her burgundy eyes were alight at the possibility. I pulled my eyes away. It wasn't proper to stare. 

"That's right," Mira said. She folded her arms across her chest. "Supposedly, about a hundred years ago, a powerful magician lived in this forest, and there's a good chance that he might have discovered something to point us closer to the Relic"

"Really?" Mint asked, her excitement had reached a high point, and I was shocked to see her begin to hop up and down, clapping her hands together in an odd little dance. I found my eyes trailing her pigtails as the jumped and swayed. 

"Where is it? Where's the Atelier?" She demanded in a lighthearted way. Her excitement was becoming infectious. I felt myself growing excited at the possibility of finding the Relic. 

"Well…" Klaus began before trailing off. He scratched the back of his head and looked towards the cliff. So, that was why he'd gone down there.

"You mean, you don't know?" Mint asked. She sounded annoyed. She let out a little groan and stomped her foot on the ground. 

"Mint," Mira said, motioning for Mint to come closer to the edge. "Can you come over here for a moment?"

Mint and Elena both moved to the edge of the cliff. I walked over to the edge as well, but I remained away from Mint and the others. Peering over the edge, I saw the straight drop, save for a few jutting ledges here and there that I'd already seen when Mira and I helped Klaus. It would definitely be difficult to get down this side of the mountain. 

"If the legend is true," Mira began. "There should be some kind gate at the bottom that will lead to the Atelier."

I looked back over the edge of the cliff. The ledges weren't too far apart, and their difference in height didn't seem like it would too disastrous to try and hop from one to another. I bet I could do it. I'd probably sprain an ankle, but I should be able to make it to the bottom.

"But as you can see," Klaus said, hobbling over to me. He gripped my shoulder and looked over the edge. "The cliff is so steep we can't make it down there."

"I tried to make the attempt before either of you got here. Rue here knows that," Klaus said. 

He chuckled lightly and lifted his foot. I could already begin to make out the swelling that was beginning to form. If I'd gotten here a little earlier maybe I could have made the first attempt. I sighed.

"You can see how well that turned out," he chuckled. He placed his foot back on the ground, wincing in pain as it touched the earth. "I slipped on the way down and twisted my ankle."

"Dang," Mint said. She was kneeling at the edge of the cliff. She bit the side of her lip. She looked like was considering doing something. "This is insane, but…"

"See ya," Mint shouted out as she leapt from the edge. 

I let out a loud gasp and rushed for the edge. Mint landed gracefully on the first ledge, before hopping to the next. I watched as she made her way quickly down the mountain. I shook my head slowly. She was crazy.

"Well," Klaus said slowly. "I hope she'll be alright. There are monsters all over those cliffs."

I let out a soft groan. I really wished he had mentioned that earlier. I was pretty sure that Mint could handle herself, something about her just gave me that impression, but if I didn't make I'd never sleep well again. Claire wouldn't be happy with me either.

"I think she'll be alright," Mira said. "Now Elena, I don't want to see you ever do anything like that."

"Yes Mom," Elena said. She was still looking towards where Mint had disappeared. She had a worried expression on her face. I sighed.

"I'm going after her," I said. Elena turned and gave me a warm smile. I walked over to the edge where Mint had been standing. I was poised over the closest ledge.

"Wait," Klaus called out. "We'll go with you."

"But," I protested. "You're injured."

"I'm not going to let some silly injury keep me from my dream," Klaus said. He hobbled over to me and smirked.

"Can you give me a hand?" He asked. I simply nodded. Mira and Elena both made there way over to help me get Klaus down the cliff face. I hoped this wouldn't turn out badly.

Getting down the cliff face had been challenging, especially considering that we were helping Klaus. We made our way down the mountain in a specific pattern. I would hop down onto the next ledge, and then Mira and Elena would lower Klaus down to me. Once I'd made sure that Klaus was steady on the ledge, Mira would lower Elena down, before jumping down herself. 

I shook my head as we made our way down the mountain. The way we were moving it was a good thing that Mint had already gone through and cleared out all of the monsters, or at least most of them. There was an occasional hedgehog, but those were easily dispatched. We were getting closer to the bottom of the mountain. I was glad, making sure that Klaus was ok and that everyone got down safely was tiring work.

"Hey Rue," I heard Klaus call out as I helped Elena down. I turned to look at him. "Why exactly are you after the Relic?"

"I," I began. 

I turned towards the forest and sighed. How was I supposed to tell them I was out to revive the dead? That's not something anyone is supposed to be able to do, but I had to. 

"I made a promise," I said eventually.

"You need the power of the Relic to accomplish a simple promise?" Mira asked as she hopped down onto the ledge after us. I gaped at her. I shut my eyes and turned away.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's not a promise one can easily keep."

"What kind of promise?" Elena asked. 

I turned to look at her. Her eyes were bright and filled with curiosity. I wanted to answer her question, but I couldn't. I've had people withhold information once they found out what my quest was.

"I," I stuttered. I looked to Klaus and Mira. They both were searching me. I looked away. "I can't."

"But why," Elena asked. She grabbed my arm and turned me towards her. The curiosity hadn't left her eyes, but the brightness had faded. She seemed sad. I looked away again. I couldn't stand to see that in her eyes, in anyone's eyes.

"Elena," Klaus called out. "It's not our place to pry."

"But I don't understand," Elena complained. 

She looked sad. I didn't mean to upset her. Klaus tapped his daughter on the shoulder and shook his head no. Elena looked back at me with that same curious sadness. I felt like a heel for not telling them, and they were already helping me.

"I promised I'd save a friend," I told them. I looked out across the landscape. Over the mountain there was more forestland. The green trees seemed to stretch on endlessly.

"From what?" Elena asked. 

"From the worst prison imaginable," I told her. 

Everyone grew silent. The only sound was that of small rocks breaking off of the ledges from the breeze and tumbling towards the ground.

"Let's move on," Klaus said as he clapped me on the back. He smiled at me and I nodded, before we began to move down the cliff.

I rubbed the sweat from my brow after my feet touched down on the soft grass of the meadow at the bottom of our climb. I scanned the area quickly. I could see no sign of Mint or of any monsters.  

"Rue," Klaus called out from above. "Is it safe?"

I turned to look at him. He and his family were looking around the area from their perch on a higher ledge. I shrugged slightly before saying, "I'm not sure. I'm going to look around the area for a little bit."

The meadow wasn't very big, and it didn't take me long to make my way to the center, where a pair of short walls stood parallel to each other and a mere two feet apart. At the opposite end of the meadow from where I climbed down was a large wall. I walked over to it quickly. It was engraved with different pictures: winged people, stairs, a giant dog, a magician, and a puppet on strings composed the characters of whatever story it was telling. It didn't make much sense to me. 

I shook my head slowly, and turned away from the wall. At the far end of the meadow was a small pool of water. I walked over to it quickly and took some quick sips. The climb up and down the mountain had made me quite thirsty. I wiped the excess moister from my lips and walked back to where I had left Klaus and the others.

"I didn't see anything," I called out. Klaus nodded his head and began to make his way towards the ledge. He began to climb down until Mira jerked him back. 

"What's going on?" I asked, confused. 

I looked at Klaus and Mira who just stared into the meadow. I looked quickly at Elena. She was trembling, her hand quaking as she pointed behind me. I swallowed hard and turned, gasping after I did so.

The beast was huge. Its horse like head bared a wicked set of fangs, as it snorted hot air onto me. It swayed from side to side, lifting its large pawed feet, before dropping them back onto the earth. The creature was huge and midnight black. The creature was huge, bigger then me by at least six fold. I stepped back slowly, trying to put some distance between the beast and me.  

It reared up on its hind legs, kicking them out, as a piercing wail screeched from its throat. It slammed down hard on the ground. I felt myself jostled and I began to stumble. I pulled the Arc Edge from my back and readied myself for combat. I stared fixedly at the creatures piercing yellow eyes, which seemed to glow with anger. The claws on the creature's paws curled, digging into the ground. It lowered its head, emitting its piercing whine, before rushing forward. I stared at the creature in scared stupidity. I hadn't expected this.

"Rue!" I heard someone shout. 

I shook my head and dashed to the side, barely dodging the creature's paws that had lashed out at me. I could feel it gaining on me. The telltale pounding of its monstrous feet onto the ground were the only indication I needed. I had to think of some way to adequately attack. I turned sharply and dashed to the side. 

My turn was taking me to the ruined wall. Maybe that could help me. I rushed forward and jumped. I felt my front foot connect with the wall and I pushed. The push spun me in the air. I brought the arc edge around hard, and slashed at the creature. A screech escaped the beast's mouth. I landed and ran, not even taking time to look at what damage I'd done. 

I moved quickly, trying desperately to escape, but I hadn't hurt the creature enough for that. I'd only succeeded in making it angry. The high-pitched screech had changed, becoming a deep growl. The creature was right behind me. It was close enough that I could feel its hot breath on the back of my neck. 

Suddenly, the creature lashed out, its front paw catching my side. Its claws scrapped my skin, before I was tossed into a nearby tree. I impacted with a hard thunk, and I sank to the ground slowly. I ground softly. My vision had blurred and it hurt to keep my eyes open. I grabbed the back of my head, but a sudden searing pain shot up forcing me to pull my hand back quickly. I tried to stand. I pushed hard, using the tree to balance but my legs wouldn't cooperate and I sank back down. My head slumped forward and another groan escaped my throat. I shut my eyes against the bright blur. Everything hurt.

I expected to be killed then. I'd fought pathetically, but I couldn't give up. I had to save Claire. I tried to force myself to stand again, but the pounding in my head wasn't lessening. I opened my eyes. I could see a hulking mass of black even through my blurred vision.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Claire, lowering my head. 

It looked like she'd stay lost. I heard a scream rip through the area. My head shot up. The blur was standing on its hind legs.  It appeared to be pawing at something. Elena? Was it after her?

"No," I said, pushing myself back up the tree, I stumbled forward, but I caught myself. 

I would not let anyone else die. I'd seen it too often for my taste. I bent down and gripped the Arc Edge, before righting myself. My legs quaked slightly, and my vision had begun to clear. I could see Elena and her family backed as far back on the ledge as they could, Mira attempting to fend off the creature with her blade, but it wasn't reacting to the blows. The creature seemed to be playing with them, pawing at them in alternating patterns of fast and slow jabs. Its high-pitched whine filled the area. 

"I'm over here," I shouted. 

Everyone's head turned towards me. Elena, Mira and Klaus' faces were filled with more relief then I'd expected. It was the creature that wasn't fond of my return. Slowly, it lowered itself back down onto the ground. The deep growl that came out of the creature when it was angry had returned. Its head lowered and it advanced on me slowly. I readied the Arc Edge. I wouldn't run this time.

The creature charged, its paws kicking up the dirt as it ran. I jumped to the side as it passed. I slashed out. I felt my blade catch on the creature. A wail escaped the creature's throat as my blade ripped through its flank. Blood oozed down my blade and down the creature's side. I leapt backwards as the creature slashed at me. Again and again the creature lashed out, I dodged quickly each time, countering with blows of my own. The creature was bleeding profusely from the deep wound on his side. Though there were other wounds nothing compared to that blow. It was slowing it down considerably. 

I leapt back after another of the creature's attacks. It growled and reared up on its hind legs attempting to crush me, but I was able to react. I rushed forward, lashing out with my own blade. I caught the creature in the stomach, and sliced through. It fell onto the ground, and began to thrash about. It was dieing slowly. I felt sorry for the creature. I raised the Arc Edge for one final stroke. I sliced through its neck. It died almost instantly. 

"I'm sorry," I said slowly as the burning sensation filled my body. I closed the creature's eyes, before stroking the top of its horse like head.

"Well done," I heard Klaus call out from his place on the ledge. 

I looked up and saw him sitting at the end. He was waiting for my help. I rushed quickly over to offer my assistance. When Klaus was on the ground he proceeded over to the monster.

"It's not every day that you see an Avenger," he said, as he studied the creature. 

"What's an Avenger?"  I asked slowly. I'd heard of the Guardians of an Atelier, but I'd never heard of an Avenger.

"An Avenger," Klaus began as he moved onto to studying the claws of the beast. "Is a mythical beast that was quite popular as a defense mechanism several centuries ago. They were always used with a Guardian. They were a sort of last resort to stop any would be thieves, but as they were in use less they seemed to stop recognizing their masters. Several magicians were killed in this way. So, the beasts simply became too risky "

"I see," I said as I looked at the creature. 

I guess it could be thought of as a trained guard dog, protecting his family from robbers, but a guard dog that is really loved. I sighed and turned away. The creatures became unstable when they were left alone for too long. I felt horrible. I had just killed a creature that one could make a case for it being simply a lonely pet. I'd been alone; I'd been lonely for the past three years. I could relate to the creature. 

"Klaus," I said slowly pointing to the place that had consisted of only two short walls. "Look."

I watched in amazement as a set of stairs began to form in between the two short walls. They glittered as beams of light passed through their crystalline steps, casting various colors around the meadow. Up and up the steps climbed, forming one at a time in rapid succession. They were supported by nothing and seemed to go nowhere: nowhere but up. I tentatively walked over and placed my foot on the step. The stairs were solid and easily held my weight. I stomped down hard. They didn't shake. 

"Come on," I called. 

I turned to see Klaus and his family rushing towards the steps. Klaus pushed past me and began a quick accent up the steps with Mira following close behind ordering her husband to be careful. Elena grabbed my arm and began to pull me up the steps.

"We don't want to miss out on the fun," She said.

---*---*---*---*---

I panted hard as I reached the top of the steps. I had no idea how high we'd climbed. My legs felt weak and tired as I walked out onto what appeared to be a small floating island. Blue skies filled my sight for as far as I could see. A gentle fresh breeze brought the scents of the sea and of meadows, blending them together in a very relaxing aroma. I sank down onto the ground, felling the soft abundance of over grown grass crumple beneath me. 

Klaus had already disappeared into the only building on the island. It appeared from the outside to be a small church of gray brick and ivy. It was a very quaint place. A few stain glass windows dotted the outside, depicting a mage and a walking puppet. I stared at the puppet, its strings and controller dragging, still attached to its body.  The picture fascinated me, much more then the stories Elena had told me on the way up. 

The climb had been long and Elena, having grown bored, began to tell me stories of a friend of hers. His name was Drake, and he possessed the strange quality of being a human-like duck. In all of my travels I'd never heard of anything like Drake, and I'd heard of quiet a few odd creatures. I've been told tales of werewolves, vampires, merpeople, even the occasional cat person was supposed to walk the plains of Shantea. If that many strange creatures existed, maybe a man-duck did too. 

And in a strange sense, I hopped he did. Drake was a very cruel person, who seemed to derive much pleasure from Elena's apparent gullibility. It wasn't that I liked what Drake did, or that I even thought it was funny. But if it was all in Elena's mind then she might not be quite as happy as she seems.

I stood up slowly and began to wander around the small island. Carefully, I approached the edge of the island and gazed out across the land that seemed to stretch out below us. In the distance, I could see the many roofs and the waters of Carona and her bay. I slowly traced my trek through the forest to the mountains, not far from the city. The mountains stretched out towards the north, and continued for quite awhile. In the distance I could see the rim of a small volcanic mound. 

The sound of rustling and snapping grass caught my attention, and I turned to see Mira walking towards me. She moved quickly through the grass, stopping next to me and watching the horizon. 

"It's a wonderful view, isn't it?" She asked after a few moments of blazing random trails across the landscape with her eyes. She turned and smiled at me. I turned my head back to the view.

"Yeah," I said slowly. I bet Claire would have loved this place. She was always talking about taking a trip the beach, and just watching the waves. She loved to take it easy and enjoy the peace and tranquility of life and nature. "It's a beautiful view."

"I'm really glad we were able to make it all this way," she said slowly. "I don't know what Klaus or I would have done against that beast."

I watched as a puff of smoke rose from the volcano. It curled in the air before fading out of existence. I was glad that I had been a help to Klaus and Mira. I shuffled my feet.

"It was all thanks to your abilities that we were able to get here," she told me. I rubbed the back of my neck and shook my head slowly.

"I didn't do anything," I told her.

"You defeated that monster," she replied. I looked down. 

"Yeah," I said softly. 

I murdered a creature that might have been a pet. It had bread to serves mages. They were nothing but over sized guard dogs, and even guard dogs can be friendly if taken care of properly, but this one had been without a master, without a friend, for so long. How lonely an existence was that? I'd been lonely for years, but even during that time I had interaction with others. Was that monster able to have the same with the other creatures of the forest? I sighed.

"Rue!" Elena shouted from the door of the Atelier, ending my conversation with Mira. She waved. "Daddy wants you to help him for a little bit."

"Ok!" I shouted back, waving to make sure she knew that I understood. 

I made my way quickly to the entrance and stepped inside. The scent of mildew and old books mingled with the smell of the breeze from the outside. I had entered into what seemed to be a gigantic library. Rows and rows of books littered the floor and even more were fitted tightly into the bookcases that covered every inch of wall space, save for what appeared to be an opened vault. I had no time to study my surroundings as a large load of books was almost thrown into my arms. I recoiled a bit from the sudden additional weight and the force of the impact, but I quickly regained my balance.

"You ok Rue?" Klaus asked. I turned so that I could see him and nodded. He smiled. I heard a few low grunts and the sound of shuffling feet.

"How long do you want me to stand here?" Mint asked, annoyance clear in her voice. She backed up slowly. Her arms were weighed down with just as many books as I was. She smirked at me.

 Klaus walked over to the table and picked up an aging book. The pages had turned yellow during their long wait. On the outside, printed on red leather, was flowery golden sprawl. I tried to make out what it said, but Klaus tucked it under his arm before I was able to even decipher on letter.

"Time to go," he said smiling. He patted the book as he hobbled over to the door. "I can't wait to get home and dig in to these books."

"I can't wait to get to town and dig in to some food," Mint said.  

I followed behind Mint as we made our way back to the steps. As we climbed Mira fell into step beside her husband and Elena walked with Mint. The conversation shared between the pairs was lighthearted. I shook my head slightly. Listening to the conversations made me miss Claire more. My arms began to get tired at that moment and I was forced to concentrate on keeping the books balanced the rest of the way down. Hopefully we'd take a break there.

I stretched my tired muscles as I watched the shadows move across the ground as the sun began to set behind the mountains of Carona. The trip back from the mountain had taken a little longer then the trip out there. Luckily, Klaus and Mira know of a path that led to an easily crossable section of the river. We had gotten back about an hour ago, and I had immediately been dragged down into the basement to help Klaus with the books. I was then given the task of organizing them.

It had taken a little work, but I had managed to finish. I glanced at the sun, which had almost completely ser. The soft glow painted the clouds a bright shade of orange.  I heard my stomach growl lightly. I was beginning to become hungry, and it dinner would have begun being served at the inn about an hour ago. I reached into my money pouch to check my funds, when I felt an arm grip mine ad begin to drag me towards the inn.

"Hey!" I shouted startled.

"Come on Rue," I heard Mira say, as I stumbled along behind her. I reached up and gripped my hat, making sure it didn't fall off. "It's time to get you checked in at the inn. After all, you don't want to miss dinner."

"But I don't know if I have enough," I protested as she released me at the door. She gripped the handle of the door and chuffed at me.

"We're paying for your room," she told me as she opened the door and walked in. I followed quickly the door banging shut behind me.

"I don't want you to pay for my room," I told her as she approached the blonde haired lady behind the counter. She was dressed in a brown dress and wearing a red and white checkered apron. She smiled warm and wide. The wrinkles in her features pushed deeper as she continued to smile.

"Nonsense," Mira said as she waved her hand at me. She brought out a few gold coins and gave them to the woman. 

"This is Rue," Mira told her. "He's the one I told you about earlier, Mrs. Cartha. We'll be paying for his room as long as he's here."

"I really don't want you to pay for me," I repeated, hoping that I could get her to withdraw her argument. I didn't want to take Mira's money. I was fine out in a field or in the woods. "It's just a place to sleep. I'll be fine somewhere else."

"Now see here boy," Mrs. Cartha said, wagging her finger at me. "My rooms are not just a place to sleep, and you didn't even mention my food. I won't take an insult like that sitting down."

"I'm sorry," I said bowing my head and looking down. I hadn't meant to insult her inn. I should probably leave.

"I'll say your going to be sorry," Mrs. Cartha said. I could hear her move across the room. "After you try my food you're going to be begging to stay here. Now get over here and sit down before I have to slap you in the back of the head."

I moved quickly and sat down at one of the tables in the dinning room, but I didn't lift my head up. I had insulted this ladies establishment. I should have been asked to leave. O felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped.

"It's ok Rue," Mira said with a smile. "Mrs. Cartha is just having a little fun. And Rue, we're not taking pity on you by paying for your room. It's my way of thanking you for helping my husband."

I just nodded as a plate of food was placed in front of me. I felt Mrs. Cartha standing over me. She had cooked up some roast and some seasoned potatoes. 

"We'll?" She asked suddenly. I jumped slightly and looked at her. She was smiling. "Are you just going to sit there? Eat!"

I grabbed my fork and knife, which were on the plate of food and began to carve into the meat. I quickly brought it to my mouth. Her cooking really was good, but it wasn't Claire's. I nodded and told her it was good before taking another bite. I paused when I heard laughter on the stairs. When I looked, I saw Mint watching me; her face was straight and serious. Then she stuck out her tongue at me, before retreating up the stairs.  I scratched my head, wondering why she had done that, before continuing to eat my meal.

When I was done with dinner I got the key to my room from Mrs. Cartha, and began to make my way up the stairs. One of the doors to a room was ajar, and as I walked passed, I could hear snoring. It wasn't a loud sound but it came at odd intervals. As there were only two rooms, I assumed that Mint was staying in there. I shook my head slowly and continued towards my room.

The room was simple and plain, with just a bed, dresser, and small stand, but it had a certain feeling of home to it. I sat down on my bed and sank deep into its downy softness. I flopped backward. Today had been a very odd day. I sat contemplating my day for a few moments. The people I'd met today were all so full of energy. I shook my head and sat up; looking sideways I noticed something in the mirror that I hadn't seen in years.

I was smiling.

***---***---***---***

Well, that was fun. Have I improved over the first one? I hope so. See you next time. And please review.


	2. A Fight, A meal

Well, Here's chapter two part A for your reading pleasure. I hope. I fiddled with this so much, I'm kind of nervous that I botched the characters. As usual, it would be greatly appreciated if all of you would tell me what I need to work on. I've been told I'm wordy and all around lame before, so you don't really have to worry about destroying me; depressing me yes, destroying me no.  Besides, my proofreader seems to hate this story. But, oh, I'll fix that. I'll eventually learn what it takes to write something well. Then we'll see. Yes, she will like this story one day. That I swear. Hmm, that was kind of creepy. Anyway, hope you enjoy the first half. If you don't, tell me why. I'll post the second half tomorrow, for my own reading pleasure. By the way, I do not own Threads of Fate. I wish I did. If that were the case, then the game would have sequels, lots of them.

Also, I dedicate this chapter to Lady of the Blue Moon, Vickie, and Nanakii. Thank you all so much for the encouraging words. They meant a lot to this struggling author in training. I hope this chapter is worthy of the dedication. If not, I'll personally kick myself. Ok, I've rambled enough.

A Fight, a meal… 

Pain was the first thing my mind registered as I impacted the floor. I grabbed for my head in order to ease the pain and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My sheets were pooled on the floor, giving a slight cushion to my back. I couldn't remember my dream, but I knew it far to well. It was the same dream that had plagued me for three years. It had filled me with terror, and yet reminded me of my goal. In a twisted sense, it gave me hope.

I rose from my place on the hard floor, and tried to purge my thoughts of screams and death. I reached for my leggings and my shorts. I pulled them up, instantly feeling a bit more relaxed now that I was more properly clothed. For some reason, I've always felt vulnerable with out all of my clothing on.  I think it's because of what I am.

 I moved over to the drawer. Reaching out, I grabbed the pitcher and poured some of the cool water into the basin and the rest into my glass. The dry, weak feeling in my mouth and on my teeth, that came from a night of breathing through my mouth, was driving me nuts and only a few gulps of water could alleviate me of the annoyance. 

I had already drunk the water by the time I was ready to tame my wild hair. Placing my hands into the water of the basin. I splashed some on my face and hair. When my hair was properly wet, I swept my hands over the top of my head. I brought my hands together near the base of my neck. I encircled the remaining hair with the thumb and forefinger of my left hand and reached for the bit of twine I used to tie my ponytail. I had had many years of practice, so tying the bit of thread was no problem. I smirked as I remembered the first few times I tried. I ended up with the ponytail either off center or simply goofy looking. I'm sure I would have looked like an idiot if Claire hadn't been there for me. 

I looked at myself in the mirror and scowled at the little blue jewel that mocked me from my forehead. I quickly finished dressing so that I would not have to see the accursed gem that reminded me that I was not human. But even when covered, I could feel it. Or more precisely, I could feel _through_ it. It was horribly unnerving. I had tried to tell myself that the gem meant nothing, but that fact, that one simply fact, crushed any chances of me believing my own lies. 

My stomach growled as I made my way out of my room. Breakfast was beginning to sound like the best idea I'd had in years. However, my journey was impeded by a sound reverberating in the adjacent room. I knew it was wrong, but I carefully pushed the all ready cracked door open just enough for me to get a clear view.  The sight that greeted me was one for the ages. My breath caught in my throat. A foot laid on the pillow while the other hung off the far side of the bed. Red hair and sheets melded into one, as they lay draped from the bed.  Mint's mouth hung open slightly and, a small snore would escape her mouth from time to time. 

I thanked the heavens that she was properly dressed, but I still felt the heat beginning to rise to my cheeks as I found myself beginning to stare. I couldn't help it. I was never really acquainted with that sort of thing when I lived with Clair. Of course, if I had been, then I might be searching for Claire more vehemently. I've always wondered what a kiss felt like. I wondered if Mint… I shook my head to clear it of improper thoughts and quickly left the scene of my transgression. All, I wanted to do was eat and start my day. And forget Mint's perfect form.

The mid-morning sun blinded me as I stepped outside. Raising my hand to block the sun, I scanned the town trying to locate the blacksmith. The shop wasn't far from me, but a few people standing in front of its sign had blocked it from my view. I quickly made my way through the small crowd that was going about their everyday business.

I entered the shop and was greeted by the smell of molten metal and herbs. I never did find out why there was the smell of herbs in that building, but it was never the less soothing. A stocky, brown haired man leaned on the counter. He had a bored look in his eyes, and I immediately found myself wondering how much work he got in a town this size. 

"If you're looking for a weapon or a piece of armor, I'm afraid I'm out of stock," the man said while waving his hand at me. His eyes had yet to open. "Come back in a couple of days."

I reached up and scratched the back of my head. "I'm not here for armor," I said. Truth was I never wore anything heavier than leather. I valued my speed and I was not about to compromise it. "I was hoping you could sharpen my blade."

A smile graced the man's features, which caused a twinkle to appear in his now open chestnut colored eyes. "I've finally got some work," he nearly shouted, causing me to jump back in surprise. I guessed he hadn't had any work in a long time. He motioned for me to give him my weapon. I lifted the Arc Edge off my back and placed it on the counter in front of him. The man ran his fingertips down my weapon.  I didn't like the way he felt my weapon. Actually I didn't like letting much of anybody touch it, but this was a necessity. 

"It's an amazing bit of craftsmanship," he stated. He then threw a smirk in my direction. "It's a good thing you brought this to me. I don't think it would've lasted much longer in your care."

I couldn't help but be slightly offended by that. I narrowed my eyes at him, prompting a laugh and an apology. He hoisted the weapon off the counter top, only to place it back down quickly. He ran his thumb across his nose before walking into the back room. I reached over and lifted the weapon. Strange, it seemed light to me.

"Your weapon weighs a good deal my friend. I'd say between three or four stone," he told me as he returned to the room, carrying a vial of orange liquid and a yellow hunk of something. That information shocked me. I knew from talking to farmers just how heavy that was, but I shouldn't be able to lift that so easily. Right? 

He placed the yellow square on the counter and downed the drink. His head gave an involuntary jerk. "Yeeegh, that potion is wretched," he stated as he tossed the vial to the side. It hit the ground and rolled. I wondered why he needed the potion. He must have noted the confusion in my eyes because he told me that the potion increased his strength and the square was a bit of wax that when heated over a fire would restore durability to most weapons.

I watched in awe as he went through the process of heating and cooling my weapon, smoothing out the nicks in my blade. It took him close to two hours to finish working on the weapon. Of course the awe wore off with time and was replaced by a growing impatience. I was wasting daylight. Time I could be using tracking down a lead on Claire. Finally, he turned and tossed the weapon to me. I threw my hand out and caught the handle, before lifting it over my shoulder and placing it back into its holster. The man smiled.

"Now normally I wouldn't do this, but seeing as how you helped Klaus the other day, I'll give you this fix for free," he waved his hand at me as I tried to protest. "You just make sure you come to me for all of your weapon needs, ye hear?"

I nodded to the man and made my way out of the door, praising my good fortune.  I wondered briefly if Mint had woken up yet, but quickly banished the thought. I didn't need any distractions when I could be close to my objective, and Mint's form would probably distract a blind man. I decided now was as good a time as any to head for the Doc's. However, I was distracted by a barking sound that seemed to emanate from through the back alley. I wondered why there'd be a dog in the alley.

At the end of the dark alley, I was met with a small, tranquil meadow. The soft sound of lapping water filled air, which had been warmed by the soft light of the sun. It was a perfect location to train or just relax. My nose detected the scent of smoke, turning my head in its direction I noticed a rather large, redheaded man seated on a rock next to a small crackling fire.  Even from this distance, I could tell he was eating. I didn't care about what it was.

I approached slowly, wondering who would choose to live in a meadow next to a bunch of strange, red… junk. He was dressed oddly too. He wore a pair of black slacks, a baggy sleeved purple shirt that just barely covered his pecks, and a black fedora. He obviously wanted to stand out as much as I wanted to fade into the crowed, but gauging by the muscles in his grossly unhidden stomach, he could easily destroy me. Best not to provoke him.

"Hey, boy," The man called out. He hadn't lifted his head from his bowl and I doubted he would. "You here to challenge me?" Challenge? I had no clue as to what he was talking about, or even who he was. 

"Who are you…" my voice had trailed off. I really didn't feel comfortable talking to this guy. His voice had a threatening tone to it, and I found myself wishing he'd look up at me. The emotions displayed in the eyes always helped to show what someone is planning. I could feel my arms tremble slightly.

"Sure you wanna know?" His voice had grown softer. It was now almost a whisper. I felt sure that he was trying to psych me out. "Alright, I'll tell ya," his voice had grown cold. I steeled my nerve, determined not to let any of the growing unease show in my eyes. 

He stood slowly, his eyes never leaving the ground. "I'm a weapon maker, a vagrant, and a swordsman," a lighter tint had entered his voice as he spoke each of his titles

"I'm Rod the Blade Star!" He looked up at me suddenly, his hand clenched in a display of power and a smile on his lips. A small, black and tan, patchwork dog bound up and leaned against his leg.  "That's my best pall, Johnny Wolf," he said as he bent down to stroke the dog's ears. The dog lapped at his hands as it bound around. I smiled. I liked dogs. 

I felt the unease leave me at the sight of the friendly pooch, after all, only a kind person could have a kind pet. But, I was now left with only confusion. He seemed friendly now. I wondered why he acted so hostile at first. "So… you're a swordsman that makes weapons?" I felt kind of stupid as the words left my mouth. I always did after repeating exactly what someone had just said.

Rod placed a hand on his hip and gestured to the side with the other as he said, "Yeah. The best way for me to test my artwork is for me to use it."  

A wistful look entered his eyes. He brought his hand back to his side before pointing it directly at me.  "Nothing beats using my artwork against a great rival in combat. Gets my heart warm, know what I'm saying?" 

He gave me a look that said he knew I understood. Truth was I had no idea what he was talking about. The only thing that ever excited me was the prospect of getting Claire back. Since he obviously expected something out of me, I did the only thing I could in this situation. I stared blankly at him.

"How about it boy?" he asked, his voice become more light and giddy with each passing word. "You care to fight me?"

"What?" I asked. I was shocked. Why would he want to fight someone as pathetic as me? His gaze moved from my eyes to my shoulder. The Arc Edge?

"Your weapon caught my eye," he told me as his pointed in the general direction of my blade. "My weapon versus your weapon," his voice and actions became more dramatic as he continued on. "My heart versus yours."

I couldn't help it. His energy was beginning to seep into me and I felt alive. I wanted to fight. I wanted to prove that I could do it. "Let's do it. Or is that thing on your back just an ornament?" His words were like a slap in the face. The Arc Edge was my weapon, my heart, my livelihood, and he had the audacity to insult it? There was no question in my mind. I would fight.

"Ok. I'll fight you," I nearly shouted, taking an unconscious step forward and bringing my hand up in a fist. I must have looked really stupid. He had an amused look on his face. He'd hit a nerve, and he knew it. I needed to calm down. Problem was, this emotion was new to me. I wasn't ready to relinquish it yet.

"Before we fight, tell me your name," he said. That amused look still held strong. I wanted to wipe it off his face with my blade. It hit me then. I'd never actually had the urge to fight. I always just did.

"Rue," I said as I reached back and griped the handle of the Arc Edge. Its handle felt stronger. The blacksmith had done a good job. I wondered how long it would last until it needed to be fixed again.

"Ok, Rue, lets see if you got some heart," he stated. I could feel the determination radiating off of him. He turned and began to walk towards a chest located in the far corner of the meadow. However, he stopped suddenly. I became antsy at his sudden stop. What was it that made him freeze up? He turned around and rubbed the back of his forehead.

"Oh, I forgot. I need you to pay up before we fight. One hundred gold."  I was shocked. Somewhere inside myself, I think I found that funny, Hilarious actually, but that thought would only hit me latter, in the dead of night

"What? Why do I have to pay you?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't have the money, and I still planed to fight him. I just needed to know why. The why was something I often found important, but I rarely ever felt truly compelled to flat out ask someone. 

"That's my rule," he stated in a way that made it feel like I should have known. I felt my confidence begin to ebb away slightly. He had rules to this. I knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"Hey," he called out. "If you win, I'll pay you a thousand gold. The money just makes things more interesting." His words had mirrored my thoughts. I could use the money. With that kind of cash, I could probably hire a tailor to properly fix the holes in my clothes. I had been wearing these clothes for three years. I was actually surprised they still held together. It was a testament to Claire's skill at weaving.

"So, you up for it?" he asked. He looked hopeful. I stared at him for a moment before I reached into my money pouch and fished out a platinum coin. I smirked. This coin was rare and larger then the normal coin and worth one hundred times as much as a simple gold piece. Made transactions easier and my moneybag lighter. I got this from the man at the blacksmith shop when I sold him my pelts. Suddenly, I was glad I had sold the monster pelts earlier. I flipped the coin to him.

"Ok. Here's the hundred gold," I said. I felt every bit as excited as he looked. Maybe emotions are contagious. I decided to hang around Elena more. Maybe I'd pick up some tips on being happy. I could defiantly use them.

"Alright. Let's get it on!" Rod shouted as he reached into the trunk. Slowly he pulled out two swords. He positioned himself about fifteen paces from me and reversed his grip on the blades. It wasn't a very fearsome stance, but I figured he knew what he was doing.

"Rue, Check out my new weapons," He told me. The handle was black, and the blades were a polished silver. However, there were some wisps of a darker and lighter metal, which told me that the metal used was an alloy. There was no way for me to know how durable the blade was without testing it. But, to make the Alloy for the weapons meant that Rod was an accomplished weapon maker. So, I'd be safer to assume that they're stronger then the average blade.

"It's called the Silver Breeze," Rod told me after I had had enough time to gawk at the weapon.  The wind had kicked up and caused his hair to whip and jerk. I wondered if he had anything to do with that. The thought, although implausible, seemed to fit with his personality.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "What a weapon." I was positively giddy at the prospect of being the first to challenge these blades. I pulled the Arc Edge from its sling and readied myself for combat. 

"Alright, Rue. Don't disappoint me," Rod shouted as he dashed at me. 

I had very little time to react. He dashed to the side and struck with the arm closest to me. I quickly brought the Arc Edge up to block and vaulted over his weapon and out of his reach. I had felt his other shoulder move and knew he had chosen to chase his first blow with a stronger one. 

I landed at his side and attacked with a downward slice. Rod leapt backwards but I used my weapon as a vault and pushed into a kick. I felt my foot impact something solid. Immediately, I pushed back to gain some air and flipped backwards. I landed on the balls of my feet just in time to put up a weak block. Rod's blow knocked my weapon to the side and left me wide open. 

I felt the movement of air and was able to twist my body so that Rod's stab sailed between my arm and side. I spun on one foot and brought the back of my hand around to connect with his face. Rod rolled with the blow and was back on his feet in an instant. We rushed towards each other. 

I reversed the grip of the Arc Edge quickly, and swung it in an upward direction. Rod's sword came at a downward slant. Our weapons collided and stuck. Rod pushed, trying to force me down. I shifted the angle of my weapon and felt his slide. I heard it click in place and knew he had slipped into one of the slots in my weapon. I placed my free hand on the Arc Edge's shaft and twisted. Using my hand as leverage, I was able to apply more force. Rod's grip never faltered. One of the Silver Breezes, however, did. A shattering noise greeted my ears, and I knew this battle was over.

Rod spun and brought the handle of the sword down upon the side of my head. I stumbled; dazed. Moments later, I felt something strike my weapon, ripping it from my hand. When my vision cleared, I knew what had happened. I had lost. Rod stood, smiling, with the point of the remaining blade leveled at my throat. I heard the Arc Edge crash to the ground.

The sun had finally risen high enough in the sky for its light to reach the fountain in the center of town. I sighed. The fountain was cool and served as a decent place for me to lick the wounds of my last defeat. I felt dumb, and the worst thing was that I should have expected that move. I know how to fight. It's the only thing I have any talent at. I leaned back and placed my hands on the edge of the stone. The water grazed the tips of my fingers as I hung them down. I closed my eyes and allowed the warmth of the sun and the chill of the stone under me to mix and sooth my aches.

"Drake says hello," a voice said into my ear, startling me. The warmth that I had felt left immediately as I plunged into the cold waters of the fountain. Actually cold doesn't do justice to the lack of heat the water provided. I was surprised I didn't freeze on the spot. 

I remained in the water for a few moments, cursing myself for being inattentive of my surroundings. I lifted my head from the depths of the pool and looked at my foe. I sighed as I watched Elena bite back her laughter. It's times like this I wished I'd never left my cabin. 

"I'm sorry Rue," she managed to squeak out through her clenched teeth and laughter. "Are you ok?"

I'm waist deep in water during early spring. The water is frigid and everyone in town is probably laughing at me. What do you think? That was what I wanted to say, but I didn't. Elena was a nice girl and didn't deserve any of my sarcasm.  

"I'm fine," I said as I stood up from my friend. The fountain and I were becoming fast friends, what with how often I seemed to visit it. I glanced up to see Elena looking at me with an expression that said she didn't believe me.  "What did you want?"

"Dad said he would like to speak to you," she told me as she turned and began to walk back to her home. "Come on." 

It was a short walk to Klaus' house. So, there I stood, dripping water in the kitchen, as the sweet smells of Mira's cooking wafted through the air towards me. The plop as water hit floor mixed with the sounds of cooking to create a truly unique music, one that could only be provided by a home. This place brought a sense of nostalgia to me that I didn't expect. I was reminded of the time when I fell into the river while hunting. Of course, that was also in the early spring. Claire had chewed me out severely for worrying her. I really miss her sometimes. 

I looked around the doc's house. Mira stood a few feet away on a raised platform that separated the kitchen from the rest of the main room. At the end of the room was a hallway. I could see part of a door, but nothing else. Near the side of the room, under a window with pleated drapes, was a table. It was set for dinner and did little to drive off my desire help Claire. It did quite the opposite. I was suddenly burning to leave with the next lead.

"Rue?" I heard Mira shout as she turned to face me. There was a look of shock and horror on her face. I knew I should have wandered around until I dried off. Now, I was being a burden again; first Claire, now Klaus' family. "What on earth are you doing? You'll catch your death in those. Go change into some of Klaus's clothing"

I tried to protest. Someone else's clothes were far too personal for me. But Mira would have none of it, and I soon found myself rummaging around through the cloths in Klaus' closet.  I instantly began to wonder how many pairs of camo pants could one man own. The closet wasn't big, but it was walk-in, and connected to a warmly furnished bedroom which was what had been located behind the door. I pulled some camo pants and a blue shirt from their places in the closet and walked back into the bedroom.

I placed the clothes on the blue comforter, which was spread across the rather large bed. I disrobed quickly. Moments later I was dressed. Prefect, I'm Klaus. I had to say, I didn't exactly feel comfortable with the whole thing, but I was dry. Mostly. I hung my damp and tattered clothing on a small bar that hung outside the window, before making my way into the kitchen.

"Ahh, Rue. Just in time," I heard Klaus' ever-happy voice ring out from his place at the head of the table. The whole family was gathered around the table, on which was an obscene amount of food. Carved meats, rolls, potatoes, and even a couple casseroles covered every available space, except for that which was taken up by four plates. At last count, there were only three members of Klaus' family. So that meant… 

"What are you waiting for? Have a seat," Klaus told me. I did as I was told, but it still felt weird. I technically haven't eaten a home cooked meal in three years. All of the food smelled delicious and I soon found myself no longer caring that I had planned on my first real meal to be with Claire. I loaded my plate full of roasts and turkey, some scalloped potatoes, and some green bean casserole. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Mira could cook. Not quite as good as Claire's, but still.

No one talked as we sat there and savored the delicious food. The rolls were buttery and soft and practically melted on my tongue. In fact, all of the food was so juicy or flavorful that I didn't even need my drink of warm tea to wash it down. When I had finished, I eased farther back into my chair. It felt good to be this full. I'd forgotten how good it felt to eat with friends. I'd eaten like this once before I left on this quest. It was with a treasure hunter in the town near our cabin. He'd given me my first lead.

"Oh yes," Klaus said, pulling me out of my food induced trance. "I skimmed through some of those books we brought back yesterday."

"Find anything?" I asked. I could barely contain my excitement. Three years and I might have finally found a lead, a true lead.

"I've found a few leads," He said. Now, I truly was ecstatic. I was finally going to be able to save Claire. 

"That's great," I said, excitement was coursing through my veins and pouring out of me with every word I spoke.

"However," He began.

"However," I repeated. I could physically feel my mood come crashing down on top of me, the weight of the situation, once again, fully upon me.

"It would seem that the seal protecting the relic was too powerful for the magician to break with his own power," he told me. I felt a little sick.

"So, even if we found it…" I couldn't bear to finish that thought.

"Not to worry, Rue," Klaus said. He had leaned back in his chair slightly. "I read that the magician believed that the Grand Magician Elroy had developed a way to break the seal."

"So all we have to do is find out where his Atelier is, and we can enter?" I asked. Hope was once again beginning to build up inside me.

"It's in the underground ruins," He told me. His smile was even broader then before.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I nearly shouted. My pulse was racing. I felt trapped. I had to move. "I'm so close. There's no time for me to just sit around. Um, sorry," I told Mira after realizing my statement may have been insulting.

"It's ok," She said. I realized as I looked around the room that everyone else seemed to share my enthusiasm. Elena, whom had started gathering the dishes, was bouncing up and down excitedly. Mira and Klaus were simply beaming at me.

"Don't I need a key to get into the Atelier?" I asked. Despite the mutual feelings of excitement, I was getting more and more impatient with how slow the conversation was progressing.

"I gave it to Mint." His statement hung in the air for a moment. I know it sounds cliché, but I really had no idea how to handle that piece of information. My enthusiasm for the situation had been utterly ripped from me. 

"What?" I asked, the words tumbled out as sort of a burp: sudden, quick, and compressed. He'd given the key that opened the Atelier to Mint? But, what if she won't help me? What if she takes whatever's found there for herself?  What if I can't save Claire? "When did she leave?"

"Two hours ago," Mira answered in place of Klaus, who had suddenly disappeared. 

"If I hurry I can catch her," I said as I rose and made my way to the door. I had to move. I didn't really trust Mint. Heck, I didn't even really know her.

"It's half a days walk by foot," Klaus said as he came back into the kitchen carrying my now drier clothing. He was still favoring his twisted ankle. "They'll be dry by the time you need them."

It didn't matter, at this point I'd run there naked, but I took my clothes and put them into my pouch. I reached for the Arc Edge, which rested where I'd left it, next to the door. I began to open the door while mumbling thanks, when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I jumped slightly.

"The underground ruins are full of monsters," Klaus said, his expression was grave. It unnerved me. "Make sure you protect Mint."

An image of a falling body suddenly surged into my mind. Pain seared my breast. "I'll never let anything happen to her," I said. My voice was steeled and determined. I'll never let anyone I know die. Never again.

-------------------------------

Well, that felt lame. I wonder if I'm just being hard on myself or if it truly sucked. Ah, well, there's only one way I can ever find out. I hope all of you that read will help me. I'd forever be in your debt. 


	3. Into the Abyss

Ok, I guess that was enough time elapsed for those who wanted to read part one to accomplish that. So, here's part two of the second chapter. Enjoy, and stay tuned for an author question. By the way, I don't own Threads of Fate, if I did it'd be a bit more depressing and defiantly end Mint/Rue.

----------------------------------------

My four feet pounded the ground as I rushed towards my destination. I was suddenly very glad I had had a run in with that pack of wolves yesterday. Mint was only human after all. She could only travel so fast. I, on the other hand, am something else entirely. I panted harder and harder as I tried to suck in enough oxygen to keep my wolf form stabilized. I was making good time.

I saw a stone dial rise up near the end of the path as I continued my rush. My lungs burned and my sides ached. I could feel my legs throb and sting. My strength was giving out. Twice already, I had nearly tripped. I felt my power drain, and in an instant, I was crashing into the dirt. I skidded a few feet before coming to a stop right next to the raised platform. I could barely move. My body ached all over and, I had obviously over exerted myself, because my body refused to move. Blackness soon claimed me.

I awoke later to the orange glow of the setting sun. My back ached from where I had somehow rolled into an odd position. My muscles were stiff and sore, but I had energy again. I'd not felt this bad since that night, three years ago, when I'd passed out next to her. Slowly, I pulled myself from the ground. Placing my hands on my back, I bent backwards in order to stretch it out. I ran through several other stretches after that and had succeeded in making my muscles a bit more limber. Oh, man, that felt good.

The sun was a beautiful orange red, which had caused the clouds to take on a golden glow. The entire landscape had a radiance to it. Everything seemed touched and more peaceful. Even me. Claire would love to see this. I wondered if Mint likes sunsets.

"You're… Uh…" a voice said behind me. I twirled around and came face to face with a beautiful face. Her ruby eyes were wide and curious and she was biting her bottom lip. I wanted to curse myself for thinking that about her like that. She obviously couldn't even remember my name, but the light did make her look…

"Now I remember," She shouted and gave a little jump "You're Rue."

"Hiya, Mint," I muttered below my breath. My voice was trimmed with sarcasm. I could remember her name easily. Was I so insignificant as to not even deserve to be remembered the day after we had met? I watched as Mint turned her back to me and looked over her shoulder. I wondered what that little move meant. Probably something about how I'm not worthy to lick scum off her boots.

"So," She began, letting the word hang in the air for a moment. "What do you want?"

"Klaus told me you were heading out here," I said. This area is dangerous.  I couldn't believe she was going to go it alone. "Mint, are you really going in there by yourself?"

"Of course," She said as she turned to face me. The unspoken was there. I dare you to defy me.

"But, Klaus said that it was full of monsters," I told her. Of course I dared. I didn't want to see her or anyone hurt. "It will be dangerous."

"With my magic," She said, placing her hand just below her throat.  Her voice dripped with arrogance. It wasn't an endearing quality. "It doesn't matter how many there are. So, you don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not so sure," I said. Arrogance always had a way of making me think a person was weaker then they said. It was almost always a sure fire bet. I watched as her confident smile fell into a thin line as I spoke. "I heard the monsters are really vicious. They're probably more dangerous then the ones in the forest."

She gave me a withering glare and flipped her hair back, before flashing me a confident smile. "I can take 'em."

"I'm coming with you," I said as I took a step towards her. I didn't care how confident in her abilities she was. I wasn't going to be the one that allowed her to get hurt. I'd already let one person act without defending them and she was dead. That wouldn't happen to Mint.

"What?" she shouted. Her shriek set my ears ringing and I clenched my eyes slightly. I wished she were more docile. Her ruby eyes blazed with fiery determination.

"I can't just sit here while you risk your life," I told her. She didn't look happy about that, but I wouldn't relent. If I backed down now, and something happened. I'd never forgive myself.

"No way!" she shouted at me, before turning around. She began to mumble to herself. I picked up something about treasure. Is she really that greedy?

"Look, you don't have to worry about me," I said, trying to appease her. "I've got my own reasons for doing this."

"Well, that's not…" She began. 

"We'll find the atelier in no time if we split up, " I said quickly. "I'll go on ahead. Good luck!"

I jumped on the dais and felt a strange tug at my feet. The next thing I knew, I was standing in a circular room. The stone platform I was on had been raised slightly above the surrounding floor and connected to the entrance. There were large green crystals on the walls that gave off a faint lime green glow, causing the floor to be bathed in its sickly light. The ground below me had been carved. An intricate design surrounded a little curl that resembled a flowery two. I thought the design was rather dull looking. I'd seen much better in many of the other ruins I'd traversed. Shaking my head to clear it of the dust, I made my way into the next room.

I entered into a long tunnel that was lit in the same manner as the first room. The light shimmered on the walls of the cave. The tunnel branched and forked as if designed by someone, but what truly struck me as odd was the metal slab that stood directly in front of me. It stood about as high as my shoulder and was made of bronze and intricately carved. Various runes where shaped into different geometrical patters. I had no idea what to make of it. I ran my hand across it and felt its chill. What reason would Elroy have to put these here? Any seasoned explore could easily get over these walls. 

A hiss sounded on the other side. I knew instantly why the walls were here. It was to keep something in. I steeled my nerve. I wondered what was on the other side.

I removed my Arc Edge from its holster and readied it. Leaping to the top of the slab, I noticed that there were more of them farther down the path, some only a few feet apart. However, that didn't hold my attention for long. Underneath me, the color of fresh lava, was a lizard. It was thick and stood about half the height of the slab it was adjacent to. It stomped around on its hind legs in an almost elliptical pattern. I wondered how it had gotten between the slabs.

It would occasionally turn its head at me and hiss. I felt safe where I was. I didn't think it could attack me from here. I was wrong. The instant the third hiss had escaped its fish like mouth, a jet of flame ripped from its throat, catching me off guard. I fell over backwards and crashed into the ground. My back and head both gave loud groans of protest as I rose from the ground. I cursed that stupid lizard and myself. I was being too careless these days. I bent down and picked up the Arc Edge from where it lay embedded in the rock. I was annoyed. I gripped the edge of the slab and flipped myself over. I landed face to face with my adversary.

It opened its mouth to hiss. I quickly rolled to the side to avoid the stream of flame that immediately followed the menacing sound. I came to rest on my knees and thrust my blade forward, embedding it in the creature. I slowly withdrew the Arc Edge and allowed the flame lizard to collapse to the ground. I smiled at it. That ought to teach it not to mess with me. I flicked the Ark Edge to the side to shake the blood off, before jumping over the next slab. Hissing sounded from three different directions.

Slowly, I limped into the circular room. I just needed to sit down for a minute. The three lizards near the start of the cave had taken me by surprise, and I'd been burned slightly in that battle. The flames had caught my left leg. I couldn't believe the defenses in this place. There were monsters everywhere. I was lucky I had made it to a safe room. In the center of the room was a circular pedestal. It would make a good place to rest.

"Rue?" I heard a voice call out behind me.

"Mint," I said, as I turned slowly. I sank to the ground, my burnt and tired leg no longer able to support me. I winced as my body hit the ground. Pain didn't normally bother me, but I normally didn't get hurt this easily either. I learn new things about myself everyday.

"Rue, are you ok?" She actually seemed concerned. This girl confused me. One minute self-centered the next minute helpful. She made her way over to me and inspected my wound. 

"I was careless," I said. That was twice today I'd done poorly in combat. I needed to do better then that, especially if I had to go up against Mint or anyone else to get that Relic. "I got burned by one of those lizards."

"I see," She said with a smirk. I felt worse once she began to openly laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked, annoyed. Who was she to laugh at me when I was hurt? I already felt stupid. I didn't need her to rub it in.

"I thought you were a better fighter than that," she told me. Truth was so had I, but I'd be damned before I'd tell her that at this moment. I pulled some herbs and a bit of cloth out of my sack and made an impromptu bandage. The herbs helped to numb the pain. I felt a wave of relief wash over my entire body. I sighed in content. When I opened my eyes Mint was giving me this curious look. I had no idea what it meant.

"Find anything?" I asked as I rose to my feet. She had taken a step back to allow me room to stand. I tested my leg by kicking at the floor. I felt little to no pain. Good, I'd be fine.

"No, this place is like a damn maze," She said as she struck the wall with the palm of her hand. I had to smirk at her little outburst. I'd never seen any girl act like that before. It was so unlike Claire. "It's really beginning to annoy me."

"I feel the same way," I told her. "Seems like I keep repeating the same room."

She smirked at me. I took that as her agreeing. We sat there staring at each other for a few uncomfortable seconds. I watched as her eyes changed from happy, to confused, to annoyed, then back to happy. 

"Do you hear that?" She shouted, as she jumped up and down in a little dance. I strained my ears to hear what she heard. It finally hit me.

"A waterfall!" We both shouted at the same time. She rushed out of the room towards the sound. I moved a bit more cautiously. I wasn't about to be burnt again. I eventually came to the source of the sound. I'd entered unto a path that led underneath the waterfall. I watched as the crystalline blue waters cascaded down into the chasm below. The water itself seemed to give off a faint glow. This was truly a beautiful place. I wished it were in a more accessible place; it would be great if I could come here easily when I needed time to think.

I shook my head and continued on my way. I was getting distracted easily these days. There was a large drop halfway along the path, but it wasn't too far. I dropped down without giving it much thought. Of course, something was waiting for me. Another pollywog. I had already killed one recently, so I didn't wish to harm another. Pollywogs were weird monsters that were normally very docile, but they seemed to be more aggressive in the area around Carona. It was the strangest thing.

The pollywog lunged at me. I dodged to the side. It had come inches from my arm. Which was too close for comfort. I shifted my grip on the Arc Edge and jumped to the side, getting myself into a decent position. It lunged again and I swung, hitting it with the blunt of my blade. The creature gave a little cry as it feel into the darkness of the chasm below. I felt bad about killing the pollywog, but I doubted it would have let me pass without a fight. Much like the one in the forest. I sighed and moved on.

Great. This side looked identical to the first half of the labyrinth, and I would have been concerned that I had somehow looped around again, if it wasn't for one small difference. The lizards had been replaced by ants. Now, these ants weren't your average little creatures that most people take no real notice of. No, these ants were twice the size of me. There was absolutely no way anyone could miss them. There hides seemed thick and leathery and there was a bright colored red orb at the end of its tail. I've never liked ants. I never seem to come off on the winning end of an encounter with an ant. Little jerks and their constant sneak attacks.

So, of course, from the moment I stepped into this room, I'd been in a staring contest with one of these mutants. Its little beady, black eyes transfixed on me, boring down to my very soul. I was nervous. I tightened my grip on the Arc Edge. I knew I was going to have to make the first move out of sheer rising agitation on my part. Ok, some I'm actually a little bit afraid of ants, but despite this I had to try, for Claire.

 I didn't know where his weakness was, but I banked on the Arc Edge being strong enough to kill it. I jumped to the side before rushing forward. As I ran along the creature's side, I swung my blade, scoring a direct hit right above where its shoulder blades would be. A clang reverberated through out the chasm. I felt the vibration of metal upon metal reverberate up my arm, causing my arm to ache worse then it had before.

I jumped back and gripped my elbow. I had to shut one eye against the pain, but I could still see the ant move. It turned slowly to face me. Its eyes drilled holes into me. It was angry now, very angry. I watched in a sort of fascinated terror as it raised its tail up and pointed the blood red orb at me. It was pulsating. I lurched to the side, barely avoiding the three blobs which shot from it. Steam rose from the places where the blobs had hit. Acid. I watched as it ate through the floor as easily as hot water would cut through butter. Quickly, I turned to face the creature. It was prepping for another attack. I didn't know how I could kill it. My Arc Edge was useless. What was I supposed to do? 

I flexed my injured arm. The pain had subsided allowing me to move it more easily. I didn't have much time to celebrate a minor victory; the creature had attacked again. I knew it had a weakness. I just had to find it. I circled the creature as fast as I could. I knew my target. The orb.

I ran as fast as my tired legs could carry me and I eventually managed to outpace the giant ant's turning. My target was in sight. I swung. Another loud clang reverberated through out the room. This time my swing had been more powerful. The resulting vibrations had caused me to drop the Arc Edge. I jumped back again. How in the heck was I supposed to beat this thing? It seemed pretty darn invulnerable to me at the present moment.  Then I saw it. One of the lizards. If they could overrun the entire first area and could exist here then there must be something that they could do to fight these creatures. 

"Fire," I shouted at my foe. "You're weak to fire!"

I ran back farther and allowed the beast of flame to merge with me. The souls of the monsters I defeated are forever with me, always granting me strength and always sapping at my fleeting humanity. A pink light filled the cave, hopefully blinding my foe. I was in luck. Its eyes couldn't withstand the light of my transformation, which was good as my form was big and lumbering.

Immediately, I moved to a better place, but I wasn't quick enough to get an attack off. I don't think I'd ever moved this slowly before. The ant had spun and launched more acid at me. I jumped backwards and hissed, a stream of flames soon burst from my mouth. They caught the ant on his middle leg and ripped it off at the base. A stream of acid began to gush from the wound. As I transformed back, I could already hear the mangled cries of the poor creature dissolving in his own acid. It was a slow death. The tart scent of the acid and burning flesh filled the air. It made me feel a little nauseous. Not to mention a little sorry.

A few minutes would be a kind estimate of the time that elapsed, but eventually there was nothing left except a large sack of purple flesh. I figured that's where he kept the acid. I quickly gathered my weapon and fled the scene. I suddenly felt very sick.

I landed with a hard thud. It had been a longer drop from the room above then I thought it would be and the pain that coursed through my wounded leg only enforced that knowledge. After finishing off the creature, I had proceeded on my way, eventually coming to the room above. It was another circular room, like many others I had found in my exploration of the labyrinth, and I had almost left, when I noticed that there was a hole in the center of the raised dais.

I scanned the room. There were several colored pedestals hovering above the floor. Looking around I noticed that there were two doors, one on the ground floor and one several meters above me. I figured that the latter was the one I needed to get to. I wished I knew how I was supposed to reach that ledge. The floating colors didn't look as if they where high enough for me to jump from. I figured one of the stones might rise if I were to climb on top of it. I jumped onto one of the platforms. It was orange with the same design as the entrance. A chime sounded and the green platform next to me gave off a faint glow.

I jumped to it. The same procedure occurred there, so I jumped to the next. Again and again I jumped, until I made my way to the final one, the red one. When I landed the chime sounded louder then before and I felt the platform shift. I had to drop to one knee to keep from falling. The platform spun around the room several times before forming makeshift stairs, with me at the top. However, when I leapt from the red stone to the ledge, the stairs collapsed back to their original place. I was unsure of how I was going to get down after that. My leg was pretty roughed up, but I figured I'd cross that bridge later. 

Upon entering the next area of this hell, I discovered a blocked path and a slope heading up. The path had been blocked by yet another one of those odd slabs. I wondered what they were for as I began my trek up the step incline. It wasn't that far, but to my great disgust, I discovered that this path was also blocked. I cursed my luck. Somehow a boulder had wedged itself into place in the cavern walls. This was just great. What the heck was I supposed to do now?

"Rue," I heard the voice of Mint call out behind me. I turned to see her running towards me, her sunset red ponytails kicking back and forth with every step. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Not sure," I told her honestly. There was an intense curiosity to her wine red eyes. She was searching for something.

"So, what's the deal?" She asked as she turned her eyes from me to the boulder. She placed a hand on her hip, while the other began unconsciously twirling one of her halos.

"I take it you saw the slab down the hall," I said as I continued to watch her. I lightly pointed my thumb in the direction of the boulder. "And then there's this thing."

She gave a slight nod before she walked over to the boulder to inspect it. She looked at every nook and cranny that could hold some hidden secret to passing the object. I watched as she bent this way and that to reach every crevice. I let out a cough and looked away. Heat was rapidly rising to my cheeks. It was difficult to be a gentleman in this situation. And some part of me wished I wasn't. I instantly crushed it.

A quick cry and the slap of leather against stone was the only indication I got as to the effect of letting Mint loose on a delicate situation. The blur that sped past me was only a marker as to what to set my pace as. I could feel the ground shake underneath me as I ran, the boulder's crushing thunder gaining on me. I ran as fast as I could. My heart thundering louder then the boulder ever could.

I didn't think I was going to make it, and the slab of roof that fell in front of me only solidified that expectation. Pain ripped from my toe up my leg as the weight of the stone crashed down onto it, shutting down my leg totally. I hit the ground hard. I think I passed out. 

Wet. That's one way to describe how I felt after waking up. I appeared to have fallen into a small puddle. Seems I was not meant to be dry today. I sat up slowly, raising my hands and watching the water drip from my fingertips. I flicked my hands once to dislodge some of the water. 

My body ached as I moved it. I leaned against the wall and gave myself a thorough check up. My body ached and burned, and I wasn't really sure if anything was broken. It was then that I noticed it. My hat lay, crushed, in the center of the path, in the midst of a trail of rubble. My heart stopped and I'm sure I paled. That could have been me. I could have died without saving Claire. 

I quickly glanced down the hall. The boulder had smashed itself into the wall and spread its many small pieces across the floor. Mint was nowhere to be seen. I smirked. Of course she escapes unscathed; it seemed to fit her, while it fit me that I took the brunt of the blow. Her plan had worked though, if she even had a plan, the slab was gone. Its bronze pieces intermingled with the grays of the boulder. I grabbed my now flat green and orange hat and returned it to its normal, albeit a tad wrinkled, poof like quality. I like my hat.

I pulled myself into a standing position, using the Arc Edge as a cane to help myself up, and after a few faulty steps, I was once again on my way to the next area. I hoped I was nearing my destination. I doubted I could last much longer. What annoyed me the most was that I was the one proving to be a handicap on this mission. I let out a small sigh. I was near the door when I heard it. The voices.

"Do you think she'll be alright, Milady?" an obviously male voice rang out from the next room. The sharp intakes of breath between words told me they were running. I quickly ducked into the corner by the door, I wonder who else could be in here. I pulled my weapon out. Just in case.

"She's to tenacious to die. The little bitch," Another voice shouted. This one was female, but a bit more feminine then the male voice that it accompanied. I knew they were talking about Mint. What had they done to her? They were close now. I could hear the footsteps. The pair burst through the opening, with such speed that I barely got a chance to look at them. 

The woman was dressed almost entirely in black; her shoes were black, her pants were black, her shirt was black, and her long coat was black, albeit with red trim. The only other color on her was the white cuffs that she wore on the end of her coat. They danced as she ran. Her platinum blue hair danced with the cuffs. I didn't see her face.

The man that followed her out had… purple hair? I guess I can't judge. My hair is naturally white.  The man was dressed in plain leather boots that overtook his black trousers. Knee guards rested right above the boots. He was dressed in a lavender shirt with a long white coat open over it. His longer then normal hair was held out of his eyes by a pair of goggles that he wore just below his hairline. Like the other, I missed his face.

"It just seems cruel to leave her to face that monstrosity alone," The man said as they were exiting the room.

"Oh, spare me your hero worship," The other cried as I rushed into the room. I wasn't about to let Mint get hurt.

The room was empty. Of people, at least. There were several colored discs floating in the sky above the underground lake, though. They seemed to move in a pattern. It was almost circular, but a tad off. The discs seemed to be the exact same ones I'd encountered earlier, except for the addition of both a black and a gray disc. The gray disc looked extremely grimy, so it may have once been white. 

Another thing that differed from the first room I encountered these strange objects in was that this time the glow was constant, not flickering, and it was the white disc it emanated from, not the red. I trusted the glow and leapt. I felt my toes touch the dry grime, only to be jostled as the disc gave a lurch and began its slow decent into the cold looking water. I was beginning to really hate this place. At least I was already wet.

I sucked in a bit of extra air as the water began to over take my platform. However, I didn't feel the lap of the water as it rushed over the top of the stone slab. I found that odd. I moved my leg around and felt no resistance. An illusion? I was half way into the water when I let my breath out. I was still just as dry as when I had jumped onto the platform. I wasn't dry, just damp.  

Before my head was completely underwater, the scene changed. I seemed to be slowly descending into the inky darkness of a bottomless pit. Its cold walls glimmered with a gray light. The smell mildew filled my mind with thoughts of death. Where was Mint?

Then I saw her. Her flaming red hair was unmistakable as she charged up the stairs. There was something chasing her. It was hideous. A creature of bone and bile, held together only by the magic that had given it life. One lone eyeball slid in and out of its socket, leaving a trail of gore behind it, which in no way compared to the trail of fluids that followed the creature. The sight of it left my stomach churning, but I couldn't let that hinder me.

"Mint! Run!" I cried out. My dry throat ached from the force, but it was to know avail. She was either to far or my voice was simply to weak, either way she paid me no heed. I was shifting nervously from foot to foot as I wished on anything that she would run faster.

Of course, one would never expect to have to deal with a monstrous demon dragon. That seemed like enough of a challenge. But the ruins weren't done with Mint yet. I watched in mute terror as the panel at the top of the flight of stairs Mint was rushing up opened. I thought at first it was an exit. It looked small enough that she could fit through and escape that thing, but I was wrong. Wave after wave of spiked rock hobbled and bounced its way down the stairs towards her.

I was still to far away to help. There was nothing I could do but watch. I stomped the disc in an attempt to get it to move faster. It shuddered then slowed, just to spite me. I cursed my stupidity. 

Mint expertly dodged all the deadly obstacles that came crashing down the stairs. Again, my hopes were raised only to be dashed by the sheer power of the beast. I observed as the demon knocked the spiked ball from the stairs as easily as a child might knock a jack from a table. How was she going to escape that monstrosity? I gritted my teeth and willed her to move faster.

Mint finally reached the top of the stairs, only to trip. The monster slowed in its approach, opening its maw and letting lose a blood-curdling cry. Blood and bits of bone dripped from its mouth and began to pool and run back down the stairs. I had finally come close enough to actually smell the scent of rotting flesh. Mint sprang backwards pulling herself away as fast as she could, crawling on her hands and knees. I tried willing the platform to move faster. I was running out of options quickly.

The creature was closing in, and Mint had dropped her rings when she fell. I knew I had to act. I was still too high, but I threw caution to the wind and leapt. Wind whipped around me as I plummeted. I reached behind me and gripped the Arc Edge, pulling it forward in a smooth motion and brought the blade down hard on the beast's head. 

A crack resonated through out the cavern, followed by a loud plop. The creature staggered backwards and teetered near the edge. Unfortunately, my first blow was nowhere near powerful enough to knock him over. I jumped back as the creature swung wildly and lurched foreword. Its swings and steps were erratic, like it couldn't see. Then it hit me.

I looked down. There staring blankly at me was an eye. It was brown and orange, with a blood red iris. The tendril, which enabled it to move so freely, was still attached to the eye, and its own bodily fluid was pooling around it. The monster was blind. 

I rushed the creature and slammed into it. It moved back to the edge of the staircase. I had only one chance; I figured if it worked on the pollywog, it'd work here. I pulled back and swung, hitting the creature square in the chest with the blunt of my blade. It released one final screech as it plummeted into the depths of the abyss. That felt good. I'd finally done something right.

"That was a close one," I said. I smiled as I turned to face Mint, who was staring at the ground, her hair falling in front of her eyes. I extended my hand to her. She looked so fragile then. "Are you ok?"

She looked up at me suddenly, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Her ruby eyes met mine. She was searching for something again. I wondered briefly what it was and if it could even be found in me at all. Slowly, she reached up and took my hand. I know my eyes had to have widened then. Her hands were so soft. I'd never expected them to be like that. I'd figured they'd be coarse and strong, not light and supple.

"Thanks," she said softly as I pulled her to her feet. I let go of her hand as soon as she was standing. Claire. I was here to find something to help Claire. Wasn't I? 

"Let's go!"  She said, the spunk had returned to her voice, as she watched at the platform click into place. I smiled. Mint was like no one I'd ever met before. I was pretty sure that was a good thing. Mint had a gleam of mischief in her eye.  "Come on. We can both fit."

Stars twinkled and danced in the darkness of the night sky. The night held in it a beauty that I hadn't noticed in years. I remembered looking at the sky with Claire when I was still with her. It was one of our favorite past times. We'd spend hours trying to see the constellations or trying to create our own. I used to love nature. Now, I barely took any notice of it.

"Beautiful night," I heard her say. I looked over and saw her gazing at the night sky with a small smile on her face. Her hair glowed in the moonlight and the stairs brightened the ever-present twinkle in her eye. She was truly fetching. I could think of many men that I'd met over the course of my travels that would put up with far worse then her for a beauty like hers. She didn't deserve that. Those guys were jerks, but then in most cases I'm far worse.

"Yeah," I said diverting my gaze back to the night. "Yeah, it is."

"Were not going to be able to make it back to town tonight," she said, as she brought her gaze back down to the forest around us. "I'm going to find us a place to camp. You go get some fire wood."

I smiled at her and nodded. Perhaps we could become friends. Maybe… Maybe she'd help me if I explained my situation. I began to make my way into the thick underbrush, when I heard, "Don't go too far!"

Hello, Crow here, thanking you all for the time you spent reading this fic. I'd also like to pose a query. Should I stick with the original story line or should I deviate some? Thanks again.


	4. Sylvan Chat

Hello all my loyal and faithful readers, especially as34. Thank you all for the you've taken to read my story. It means the world to me. Have I said that before? Well, it's still true. Anyway, I don't think this is as strong as it could or should be, but it's the best I can do. On a lighter note, I still have been unable to purchase the rights to threads of fate, so square-enix still owns it. 

Sylvan Chat 

The quite noises of the forest were joined in their never-ending melody by the light snap and crackle of the fire. I watched as tiny wisps of flame rose into the air, escaping this coil in a burst of glory, before fading into nothingness. It reminded me of Claire. She had died to save me. Her life flickered in a blaze of glory, before fading from existence, much like the light of the flying embers.

A growl escaped my stomach as I sat on one of the logs I had lugged from in the forest. Collecting the wood for the fire had been easy enough, or rather easy as it could be-- a quick blow to a dead tree would send it toppling. All I had to do after that was gather the fallen branches. After I had gotten the fire started in the campsite Mint chose, I collapsed onto the ground, where I laid until it was time for me to gather a real place to sit.

"I'm hungry," Mint whined, causing me to lift my eyes from the depths of the flames, and look at her. She was still pretty even with the bit of soot that had built up on her checks. Mint hadn't liked how small the fire was, so she insisted on adding some wood. A good coughing fit latter, Mint began sulking on the other side of the fire. I was always grateful for a good laugh.

"Well," I said fishing into my bag. "I have two rolls that Mira gave me when I left."

"Only two?" Mint asked, her pitch rising to the epitome of a whine. I winced at the annoyance. I pulled the small rolls out of my pack; both would easily fit in one hand. It wasn't much, but it was all we had. And unlike Mint, I was glad we had this.

"Yeah," I said as I tossed Mint one. "They're small so don't eat it to quickly."

Of course, I was already too late as Mint had already inhaled the roll. I turned from Mint; I knew what was next. Despite popular opinion, I can read, and I like to read. Sad as it is, I enjoy a good romance novel from time to time. I read what I can never have. In some of these stories there are girls like Mint, so if those stories hold true Mint should try to get my food. And succeed.

"Rue," I heard Mint call out. Her voice was soft and dripping with honey.  It was actually emotionally damaging in the sense that I could feel the control over my mind slipping away. "Are you sure there's not any more?"

"I'm," I began then faltered. I had to swallow. Didn't work. The lump in my throat was still there. I heard the crunch of the dry dirt and gravel as she made her way over. I felt the air shift next to me as she sat down; my senses normally only reached this lever of hypersensitivity during battle. Why are they acting up now?

"I'm sure," I finally managed to finish. A light moan of disappointment escaped her lips, followed by a light rumble. I looked up at her. She was blushing. I chuckled. She was embarrassed by her stomach rumbling? It looked like there was more to this girl then just arrogance and blinks of roundabout kindness. I sighed.

"Here, " said as I grabbed one of her hands and pressed my roll into it. "You can have mine."

"Are you sure?" Mint asked. She looked confused, but it only lasted until I nodded, then she was hard at work devouring the hardening bread. When she was done, she didn't move away as I had thought she would, but continued to sit there, next to me. We didn't talk for a long time. She stared into the fire and I, into the vastness of the heavens. Every now and then, I'd fell eyes upon me. At first I thought it was simply a passing wild animal, but as it got more and more frequent, I began to notice slight shifts in Mint's posture. It was a little unnerving.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked as I brought myself back into a normal sitting position, I had been leaning back. She started for a second, obviously surprised that I had noticed her. If she had kept it to fewer glances I might not have.

"I was just…" She began to say, before pausing to stare back into the fire. I could feel my pulse quicken for some reason, and for the life of me, I didn't understand why. "I was wondering why you're after the Relic."

"The, the Relic?" I asked. She nodded. I felt a little annoyed with this conversation, but my pulse was returning to normal. It didn't make it though, when I realized that Mint wanted to know why I was here, it shot back up. Mint wanted to know about Claire. I'd never told anyone about Claire.

"The adventure," I said. Immediately I blinked at my own lie. It was almost implausible coming from my mouth.

"The adventure?" Mint asked, she had an incredulous look on her face that told me she knew I was lying. "I never would have pegged you as the type."

"Well, what about you," I asked trying to change the subject and get my mind off the guilt that was invading.

"I want," She began quietly, for some reason I felt it wouldn't last that way. Her eyes had been closed for a little while, before she opened them to look into mine. The flame danced in her claret colored eyes, making them even more entrancing then the ever where. A light smirk played on her lips, as she rose. "I want world domination!"

Her shout echoed through out the expanse of the woods. I could hear as other animals began to flee the area in fear of the unknown nocturnal creature that had let out its mighty war cry. But I wasn't the animals, no, I was just stunned. I had no idea how to react to that.

"But," I finally managed to choke out. "But why?"

It didn't make sense to me, why did she need that goal. It was almost as dumb as mine was. I knew my goal was selfish and improper, but I felt I owed it to Claire to save her. 

Well, it looks like I have something in common with Mint after all, an improbable goal. Her goal seemed to weigh as heavily on her as mine did on me, for as soon as I asked her the question; both she and her smile came crashing back down. I felt bad for ruining her mood. She placed her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. A sigh escaped her lips.

"I wanna go home," She finally told me.

"Huh?" I asked in one of my usual brilliant flashes of insight. I was probably openly gawking at her, but it wasn't my fault. I couldn't follow her logic. What did taking over the world have to do with going home?

"I told you I was a princess, right?" She asked. She still sat ridged and dejected in almost a fetal curl. It was unsettling to say the least.

"Yeah," I said, not taking my eyes off of her. "But, I figured you were joking."

She gave off a forced laugh before saying, "I wish it was that simple." She jerked her head up and turned towards me, her eyes burned with anger. I fell backwards off the log, before she began to shout. "I wish I wasn't royalty. It would make everything so much more simple."

Her anger flared in an instant before dissipating, leaving me stunned and very nervous. I really didn't want to set her off again. But, curiosity was beginning to nibble away at me. I wanted to know what could have this kind of an affect on Mint. I slowly crawled my way back to my seat, accidentally running my hand across the blade of the Arc Edge, which rested behind the log. "Why?" My voice caught as I spoke. I had tried to flex my hand and received a blast of pain for my query. I hoped I could still fight.

"Because, I'd still have a family." Her words cut deep. I could understand her pain. In a sense, I'd been through the same thing. I wanted to try and comfort her, but the stinging pain in my hand prompted me to wait. If I did and that wasn't what she wanted then my hand bleeding on her would only make it worse.  I chose, instead, to wrap my hand in the hem of my shirt.

I still tried to say something comforting, but she beat me to it. "I used to be a princess," She said again. She had returned to her previous curl. "I was just having fun, trying to enjoy my youth, and they, they banished me."

"What?" I asked, shocked. That didn't seem right. Had she given me all the facts? It didn't seem logical that a family would just abandon their daughter because she didn't follow every rule. 

"Oh, sure," She said, her head raised and began to look around the forest. "I made some mistakes. I wasn't a good princess, but I still had time to learn. I'll admit, I can be a bit of a brat, but does that mean I should have been banished."

"No," I answered honestly. 

"Exactly," She said. She rose from her position on the log next to me and began pacing, waving her arms about. "But, no. Of course they give the throne to Maya."

"Maya?" I asked tentatively. I wondered who the heck Maya was. She was difficult to follow in her current state. Of course the fact that I had to listen through the pain in my hand didn't really help. 

"My sister," she said the words were beginning to increase in velocity. She stopped her frantic marching and said, "I hate her. She took everything from me." I couldn't think of anything to say to that. She let out a sigh and plopped back down on the log.

"Now that I've spilled my guts, are you going to tell me the real reason you're searching for the relic?" Mint asked suddenly a few moments later. 

"What?" I asked startled. How did she know I was lying?

"Oh, come on," She said as she turned to face me. Her voice was annoyed. "Do you really think I'm that dumb? There is no way someone like you would seek the Relic simply for fun."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't know why I was trying to play it off. I was nervous. I don't like explaining Claire to people. I jerked my arm slightly. A sharp pain shot up my arm. The blood had dried and welded my hand to my shirt.

"Like that," She said pointing to my hand. "You're too damn nice to simply be out here for no reason."

"I'm not nice," I said. I'm not sure why I was taking this route. I was good at self-depreciation, but I tried to avoid it. Claire would get so angry if she knew how her death affected me.

"Yes you are!" Mint practically shouted into my ear. She had slid along the log until she was a mere inches from me. I probably would have thought something silly if it hadn't been for sharp pin in my palm. I was now tugging, trying to get my hand unstuck. "You sat here bleeding onto your shirt while I ranted about my own problems."

I looked up at Mint. She was smiling at me. She shook her head lightly, like a person inwardly chuckling at the antics of a friend that said something dumb. I felt her fingers lace around my wrist.

"Here, let me," She said. This was a delicate situation. Mint's prior success with a delicate situation was not one I wanted repeated here, but one look into Mint's pleading eyes told me she wanted to help. Lord, help me. I nodded, and I felt flesh tear from my hand. I screamed. Blood flowed freely onto my pants and Mint's white shirt.

"Sorry," She said. She laid one hand onto the wound. The physical contact sent another jolt of pain through me, and I tried to jerk away. 

"Be still," she commanded. I'm glad I obeyed, but I still don't know why I did. She touched her bloody fingertips to my wound again. The pain returned, but this time I didn't move. Then her fingers began to glow. A pale blue light flowed from her hand and over mine. Alternating cooling and warming sensations bathed my hand. It felt clean. When she removed her hand, the wound was closed.

"That's," I began. "That's incredible."

 "That's the magic of an East Haven Scion," She said with a smirk. I'd heard of East Haven. A country known for its wealth of knowledge about magic, but it was said that only those with some royal blood could use it. That was all the proof I needed to believe Mint's story.

I felt her release my hand. I turned it this way and that, flexing it repeatedly, trying to locate any place where there might be a flaw in her magic. There was none. I still couldn't believe it. Mint really was a princess.

"Geez, you gonna gawk at your hand all night or tell me your story?" She asked. I saw her hand move out of the corner of my eye. She had reached to my hat.

"You're so weird," She said as she flicked my hat, causing it to shift back just enough. I felt the brim of my hat come to rest on the top of my head. I could feel the cool night breeze flow across my gem. But worst of all, I could feel Mint's shocked gaze.

"What the heck is that?" She asked her voice filled with awe and curiosity, but it seemed to me like it was trepidation. Her eyes never left the gem on my forehead. I reached up to try and yank my hat back over it, but Mint caught my wrist. She shook her head, and then returned her gaze to the gem. I felt embarrassed and annoyed and wrenched my hand out of her grasp, as soft as it was. "You didn't answer my question."

"It's," I began only to fail. I needed the exact right words. Problem was to get those words I had to know what I was talking about, and to tell the truth, I didn't know what the gem was. "It's the proof of my lack of humanity."

"Don't say that," Mint said. I felt her fingers graze against the blue jewel. I shiver ran down my spine. My lungs stopped functioning properly. It was tough for me to breath, which caused my heart to speed up. "You felt that?"

I nodded. I ran my hand over my head, pushing my cap backwards and allowing it to tumble to the ground. I looked around the forest as I tried to steady my breath. I looked at a rock, the dirt, a small patch of grass, and the fire… The fire. It was dangerously low and casting a faint glow all around. I quickly got up and moved to the woodpile and tossed a few twigs and small logs onto the fire. I used a sturdier branch to poke and stir the fire, hoping to kick it back up. I could feel Mint staring at my head. I heard her utter my name.

"I lied earlier. You were right," I told her suddenly, quickly turning to face her. She jumped back slightly. "I'm not human. That's all I know about myself. I don't know what the hell I am, but I'm not human. I can feel through this gem, feel anything that touches it."

"But that's not what you wanted to know," I said with a sigh and walked back over to my seat. I flopped down rather unceremoniously onto the log. I sighed. I hated to tell this story. I'm out to save someone, save them from death."

"You mean, they're dying?" Mint asked. I turned to look at her. Thoughts of death obviously don't sit well with her. The slight frown she'd been wearing since we begin our little session had become more pronounced.

"They're already dead, " I told her I returned my gaze to its rightful place, alternating between the ground and the fire. I heard her gasp.

"What?"

"Three years ago, I watched her die. My best friend, my sister, my Claire," I could feel the anger welling up inside me. Damn it, if I'd just been stronger, she'd still be alive. There were countless number of things I could have done to save her. I relive them all each time I sleep. Sights and plans that would have saved Claire, I notice or perceive while asleep. But I couldn't save her. It's all my fault she died. I'll never forgive myself. 

"It's my fault!" I shouted and slammed my fist into the ground. I could feel the sting of where the tiny rock fragments had scrapped away the skin. I shook my hand back and forth. An intense feeling of regret washed over me. It mingled with the physical pain to create a beautiful collage of suffering. "Sorry."

"Give me your hand," She told me. There was a forceful tone to her voice. I knew if I didn't obey, she'd make me. So, I relinquished my hand. "This is the last time I ever heal you, got that."

I felt annoyed at myself for making Mint exert more of her energy due to my stupidity. However, after actually looking at my hand, I realized it was for the best that she did. I was bleeding a little worse then I thought. The refreshing feeling once again washed over my hand. I was becoming quite proficient at doing myself bodily harm.

"Done," She said, and flashed me a confident smile. "No one's more powerful then I am."

I smirked at her. "You could be right," I said.

"Of course I'm right," She said and pumped her fist, before bringing it to rest on her chest. "However," She said, and turned to face me. "I could sometimes use a sidekick. So whadda you say? You help me achieve world domination, and I'll help you save your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," I told her.

"Fine, your lover," She said, with a carefree smirk.

"No way!" I shouted. I felt a sudden wave of nausea rush through me. "She's like a sister to me."

"Right, right. Whatever," She said with a wave of her hand, before extending it out to me. "Partners?"

"Partners," I said and grasped her hand in a firm handshake. They were still soft. 

  
Morning broke sooner then I thought it would. I opened my eyes against the glaring presence of the post dawn sun. My head hurt from the lack of sleep. Mint and I had stayed up late talking. After the rather depressing beginning, our topics and entire conversation become more lighthearted and much less forced.

I sat up, despite the pounding head, and stretched my aching muscles, joints popping as I moved. A day of battle followed by a nights sleep on a bed of rocks is not the way I prefer to start my day. 

I glanced around the campsite. There was a bit of light smoke rising from the ashes of what had once been a roaring fire. My Arc Edge sat next to Mint's twin weapons, the Dual Halos. Both of which were rested up against one of the logs. 

I scratched my head for a moment, as I continued my search of the clearing. It had been to dark to take in any of the surroundings by the time I'd made it back to camp, but now I could see how peaceful it was. We had camped on the edge of a meadow. The meadow itself was full of freshly bloomed dandelions and sunflowers mixed in with an abundance of tall grass. The winds swept across the area, bring the scents of nature to me. I watched as grass and flower danced in the wind. I could faintly hear the sounds of the stream. It was a peaceful site.

"I feel awful," I heard Mint groan out as she brought herself into a sitting position. Her bleary eyes blinked at me for a few moments. She looked like a doll. One of those dolls that parents buy their children. It just sits in the corner legs and arms straight, and stairs at you. And for some reason, that precious doll unnerves you. Well, maybe not, but Mint's stair was unnerving me. It was then that I noticed the blood. She had small patches of it flaked on her coat and shirt. Quickly looking down, I realized my clothes were far worse off. 

"Ugh, these stains will never wash off," Mint said as she looked down at her clothing. "I should have just let you bleed."

I sighed. I really don't understand Mint; kind one second, harsh the next. I never knew what to expect from her. "Well," I said. "I'm going to go wash off."

A/N: Well that wasn't so bad, right? Drop me a line.


	5. Torch of Memories

Hello. Once again I don't own Threads of Fate. I believe Square-Enix does. So, please don't sue me. Well, on with the insipid show. I hope you guys enjoy it.

---*---*---*---

"Mint! Rue!" Mira shouted as we dragged our aching and tired bodies back to town. I knew quite well how Mint was feeling for she informed me of every pain that coursed through her body on the way back. Every few minutes she complained. Not that it bothered me, her constant voice kept me from dwelling on the pain that had caused me to limp most of the way back to town.

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" Mira chastised us. I felt ashamed for making them worry. I bowed my head. "Rue? Mint? Why are you both covered in blood?"

"Rue here decided he'd slice himself open a few times for fun, " Mint said as she shrugged her shoulders. I couldn't look Mira in the eyes.

"I was careless," I told her. I watched as Mint placed her hands behind her head and began to walk towards the inn. It looked like I was the only one who was going to be told off.

"Where do you think your going, young lady?" Mira asked, in a slightly menacing tone. I'd never heard someone sound like that. It sent a chill down my spine. I had no desire to move.

"Um," Mint began. She looked towards the inn and then back to Mira. "To the inn?"

"No!" Mira said. "You, both of you, are going to my house where you're going to change out of those nasty clothes. I'll have Elena prepare a tub so we can clean you both up."

I was stunned. I had completely forgotten I had a set of Klaus' clothes in my satchel. I could have avoided the foul smelling, shrinking leather armor, and the crunching of my own blood stained clothing. 

"Move!" Mira shouted sending both Mint and I scurrying towards the house. I felt like a small child being scolded by his mother. It was embarrassing, but the experience warmed my heart. I'd finally learned something of what it was like to have a mom

One bath and a quick wardrobe change, and once again, I was an actor ready to impersonate Klaus.  I'd been allowed the first bath since Mira had decided I was the most hurt. That had been another extremely embarrassing affair as Mira had been adamant about remaining to make sure I was properly cleaned and didn't open a wound, which wasn't necessary at all. Mira also didn't like the fact Mint had healed my wounds exceptionally well. 

"I am not wearing that!" I heard Mint shout from down the Hall. I was seated in the kitchen with Klaus as we waited for Mint, Elena, and Mira to return from getting Mint ready. From the sounds of things, we'd be waiting for a long time.

"So, Rue, find anything at the ruins?" Klaus could barely contain his excitement. He looked like a child the night of Christmas Eve. 

"Mint said something about a tiara and a cube, but she didn't go into much detail," I told Klaus. Mint had been awful secretive about what had happened in the atelier. Even though she claimed we were partners, she was still with holding back information from me.  

"No way! I'd look like an idiot!" Another terrified shriek ripped down the hallway. For some reason I felt absolutely sure that the wrong thing to do was to speak, judging by Klaus' lack of speech and the firm set to his jaw, I think he agreed.

I heard footsteps round the corner of the doorway and stop. As I was facing away from it, the only hint I got as to what was behind me was the light twitch that had appeared on Klaus' face.  It looked like he was trying to keep from laughing. I really didn't want to know. If I looked and laughed, judging from Mint's character, I would be hurt.

"Rue!" I heard Elena practically shout from the doorway. I heard the quick patter of her feet as she dashed towards me, coming to a skidding stop in my field of vision. Her pink hair swayed from the sudden movement. "You should see Mint!"

I steeled my nerves and sucked in an extra breath, before slowly turning around. I had for some reason shut my eyes as I turned. I opened them slowly and found my gaze lingering too low; all I could see was two pairs of brown boots. Lifting my eyes, I followed the boots to two matching pairs of blue pants, ending with two identical beige sweaters. Mint was fuming. Though, I had to admit, the clothes looked nice on her, and she had pulled her hair back into a single pony-tail, now that the bonnet she wore to tie her hair was being cleaned.

"I still don't see why you don't have any other clothes besides these," Mint said and stomped the ground. She crossed her arms and turned away from Mira. "Everything's the same. That's no way to treat a princess."

Mira just smiled at Mint and moved to sit by Klaus. Elena had already taken her place across from her. I watched as Mint glared at all of us at the table. "So, where do I sit?" She asked as she moved over towards the table.  

"Next to Rue," Elena said, as she pointed to a fifth chair that I would have sworn wasn't there a few seconds ago. Mint grumbled as she made her way to her place.

"Well," She began, as she sat down. "Seems you're dressed like Klaus. Least I'm not the only one that has to play dress up thanks to your wound."

That reminded me. "Mira?" I asked. "Where are my clothes?"

"I burned them. Oh, lord. I forgot about dinner!" She exclaimed as she shot up and made her way over to the little kitchen, Elena following close behind.

Mira had burned my clothes? But, but, but those had been a gift from Claire. It was the last tangible thing I had to remind myself of her. And they were gone? I felt sick. I felt sick and depressed. I wanted to cry and throw up at the same time. The last vestige I have of Claire is gone. I felt all eyes on me, so I looked up.

"Everything all right, Rue?" Klaus asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't you worry, Rue," Elena said as she bounded over in her usual giddy way. It normally didn't bother me. However, today it made me feel worse. "Mom and I took excellent notes on it. We'll get you a new pair of clothes in no time."

"Rue?" I heard Mint ask. I turned to look at her. She had a look of confusion on her face. "What's wrong Rue?"

"Nothing," I said, trying my damnedest to cover up my slip. Mira had tried to do something nice. I shouldn't fault her for that. "Just hungry. When's dinner?"

"Give me a minute and I'll have it ready," Mira called out from the kitchen. I could no longer see her behind the pots of cooking food, but the smell that was beginning to fill the room was wondrous.

"Mint," Klaus said, which caused me to bring my attention away from the kitchen and the two women busy cooking, back to the good doctor. "Rue wasn't able to give me a proper description of what happened at the ruins. Can you tell me?"

"Other then Rue nearly getting himself killed?" Mint asked with a smirk. She pushed back in her chair so that she was balanced on two legs. "I met some old acquaintances in the atelier."

"Acquaintances?" Klaus asked. I knew Mint must have meant those two people I saw leaving the ruins. I wonder how they fit into Mint's trip deeper. The sickness in my stomach continued to penetrate my actions. I felt that I was frowning.

"Yeah," Mint began. "Belle's a real bitch. She's caused me problems on other occasions. Her companion's name is Duke. His fighting style is never the same, which can lead to problems."

"So, I take it you fought them?" I asked, rather despondent. So, Belle was the blue haired woman and Duke, the man. I was glad I now had names to put with the two. Truth be told though, the two had slipped my mind after the monster.

Mint scrunched up her nose as she peered at me, taking a few moments to study my face in whatever form it might take when I felt this way. I wished Claire were here. I really miss her. 

"Yeah, I won too, but Belle jumped me from behind as I was fighting Duke and took the tiara from me," Mint finished, stomping her foot on the ground. I Felt a bit of annoyance permeate through the gloom that invaded my mind. So, Duke had the one of the keys to Claire's cell? I would have to get that back. I glanced over at Mint. She was fuming. Guess she was taking that bit of news worse then I was.

"So, Belle got the artifact from the atelier," Klaus said, he looked down and shook his head, his hair shifted from side to side as it moved.

"One of them," Mint said, the slight smile had returned to her face again. Her beauty regained the shine it lost in her anger. It was hard to believe that one simple act could completely change how a person seemed to those around them. Her smile wasn't forced, it never was. I wondered if she even knew she was smiling. I wondered if _I_ smiled often. I knew I couldn't be at the moment. "I was able to hang on to the cube."

"Can I see it?" Klaus asked. His excitement at anything related to the relic was peeking through his already ever-present smile. His smile had broadened, showing off a great deal of his white teeth. I wondered if opening the mouth that far hurt.

"I had Elena place it in the basement," Mint told Klaus.

"Which is a good thing," Mira said as she made her way back over to the table, interrupting anymore of our conversation. She was carrying two plates of food piled high. She placed one in front of Mint and the other in front of me. "Now eat up, you can discuss your hobby later."

Food was something that always made me feel better, so I dug in quickly devouring ever morsel of food that was on my plate, a sizeable number of rolls, and a tall tankard of cider. When I was done, I felt slightly better.

Klaus' basement was full of boxes, barrels and books. In one corner of the room sat a writing desk next to a tall bookshelf filled to the brim with more books. Many of which I recognized as the ones I'd helped carry back from the forest. A light smell of smoke filled the room, which originated from the lamp that dangled overhead. It was coated in soot from its years of use, and cast a dim glow over the room.

Mint was perched on one of the barrels next to the wooden stairs that lead back up. Klaus had made his way over to the wooden chair in front of the desk and plopped down in it. I chose to seat myself on the stairs, three steps from the bottom. I allowed one leg to dangle over the side and brush lightly against the floor.

While Klaus was pouring over some notes and studying the cube, which simply looked like an intricately carved copper square to me, I took some time to study Mint. She was reclined back against the stonewall. Her hair had been pulled over one shoulder, and rested on her chest. She had her hand against her belly. She'd obviously eaten a good meal. We all had.

Mira had cooked better food this time then she had last time. I think she's on par with Claire's cooking. Problem was, none of us in this room actually took time to sit down and enjoy her delicious cooking. I wished I could cook like that. If I had been able to I probably would be a little closer to a healthy weight. There were times when I would go days without a proper meal. I was usually _very _depressed and thinking about Claire then. So depressed, I didn't want food. 

Mint let out a yawn, not bothering to cover it with her hand. Mint wasn't like Claire. I seriously doubted she could cook, which means if I'm stuck with her until she conquers the world one of us better learn how to cook. I wondered if her goal was accomplishable. I figured mine wasn't, but if hers was, then maybe I'd have done something with my life.

"All right," Klaus said, snapping me out of my usual gloomy thoughts. I turned my gaze towards him. He had turned his chair so that he faced Mint and I. In his hands, he held the cube Mint had found in the ruins. "I'm pretty sure this is the key to unlock the ruins that hold the Atelier."

I heard Mint sit up suddenly. We'd found the key. We were half way there. I was so excited; I thought I was going to pass out. We only had to find out where the ruins are. I turned to look at Mint; she was smiling broadly at me. I returned it. I felt so good. Claire could make me another set of clothes.

"And," Klaus began. "I've discovered through careful study of a couple more books that the relic is hidden in the Lake Ruins."

That hit me like a bloated mackerel. I was stunned. It didn't seem possible that everything could be coming together so easily. I was so happy. I didn't know what to do. I was giddy and confused. I could feel my hands shaking. 

"But?" I heard Mint ask through the fog of my giddiness. Her question was like lighthouse, guiding me back to the safe shores of depression. An area I'm quite familiar with. 

"But," Klaus mimicked, holding the cube out. "How do we use this? There's no way to open it, No buttons on it, and I've explored those ruins, there's no slot to place the cube in. Right now the cube does us no good."

I felt sick again. It seemed to be a common occurrence after eating with Klaus' and his family. I looked over at Mint. She was shaking her head back and forth. We were so close only to be stopped dead in our tracks. It's not fair. Why could I never catch a break? I just wanted to save Claire.

"So, There's nothing we can do?" I asked. I knew the desperation I felt had leaked into my voice. I wished Klaus knew a better way to introduce bad news. If he would crush me first, he could then build me back up to normal with the good news afterwards. 

"I didn't say that," Klaus told me. I sighed. I wondered what he was getting at. I was tired of this emotional thrill ride. I heard Mint stomp the ground next to me.

"Will you just spit it out already. Quite messing with us," Mint said. Klaus' smile faded slightly.

"Sorry," He said. "What I meant to say was, I don't know how the cube works, but I know someone who might."

 "And?" Mint asked. I could tell her patience was wearing thin. I fought a yawn. I was tired, and I beat she was too. Yesterday had been a long day, and the hard ground made for a rather restless night.

"Her name is Mel, and she's a little odd," He said. His face grimaced as he tried to describe her. "She's a little fancy."

"Fancy?" I asked. That didn't really make sense to me. What made a person fancy? I looked over to Mint to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were half closed and it looked like her exhaustion had finally caught up with her. I lost the fight to the yawn this time.

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow," Klaus said. He stood up and hobbled his way over to us. "It looks like you two need some sleep. So, off to bed with you."

The night air was crisp and cool. The soft moonlight cast a milky glow around the town as Mint and I made our way back to the Inn to get a proper night sleep. I could hear the excited yap of Johnny Wolf. Sometimes I longed for a simpler life, but I knew that if I didn't save Claire, no one would. Poor Claire.

"All right," Mint said as she stepped in front of me. "You've been depressed since Mira served dinner. So spill."

"What are you talking about," I asked her. Of course I knew what she was talking about, I'd have to be really dense not to.

"Don't give me that crap," she said as she jabbed a finger into me. Her eyes were ablaze. I'd actually managed to make her mad. "You damn well know what I'm talking about."

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her and tried to walk past her. Now wasn't the time for this. I was exhausted, and I'm always more edgy when I'm tired. I really didn't want to get into a fight with Mint right after we'd become friends.

"Why not?" she nearly shouted. She was still angry. She gripped my shoulder tightly and whirled me around to face her. Which surprised me. I didn't think she had that kind of strength. She glared at me. Her anger was doing little but making me angry. "Why the hell won't you answer the question?"

"And why the hell should I?" I shouted back. I was pissed. I told her my problem last night, or those that I was willing to tell. She had no fucking right to pry.

"Because those people care about you," She shouted into my face. This time it wasn't her finger, but her whole fist that she pounded into my chest. She narrowed her claret eyes at me. The moon's glow coupled with the natural albeit now angry fire in her eyes gave them a slightly demonic glow. I looked away from her. I didn't believe her.

"Damn it Rue, don't you get how that kind of attitude affects people?" She bellowed bring my attention back on her. She's stopped punching me and began to pace in front of me occasionally throwing angry glances at me. I stood rooted to my spot. "You're so infuriating."

"Why do you care?" I asked her. My voice was calm and even. It resonated at a lower pitch then usual. Mint stopped her pacing. 

"What did you say?" She asked as she turned towards me. Her face had gone slack, but her eyes still blazed. 

"Why do you care?" I repeated, slower this time, just to make sure she understood. Mocking her had been the wrong move. Mint moved before I had time to react. She grabbed my shoulders and forced me into the wall of the inn. My head hit the wall. I felt dazed and was having trouble seeing properly. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I'm your friend, Damn it!" She shouted into my face. she was close enough that I could smell the after dinner mints she had eaten before we left. "Do you honestly think the only person that's ever cared about you is that dead girl, Claire!"

"She did care about me!" I shouted back. My anger was increasing to height it hadn't reached in years. "You don't know anything about her!"

"Well, what about us, huh? Is nothing we do good enough for you? We're trying our hardest to help you, but you treat us like crap most of the time."

"How?" I yelled. "How the fuck am I treating you badly?"

I hated to swear. It always seemed vulgar and crude, more suited to those with strength. I'm not strong enough to cuss, but this situation was so absolutely infuriating that I couldn't hold my anger in. No matter how hard I struggled it burst forth like lava from a volcano.

"You get all depressed and worried and won't even let us help you," She said, mater-of-factly. That was the most ridiculous complaint I'd ever heard.

"So what if I get depressed?" I asked her. "How does that in any way affect you?"  

"Because we worry, you selfish prick!" She shouted at me. I was stunned. "We worry because we care, and we care because you're our friend. Did you even see the look on Mira and Elena's faces when you got depressed?"

I couldn't say anything to that. I bowed my head. "I didn't think so."

"Claire made it," I said. I felt horrible that I might have caused Mira and Elena undue grief. 

"What?" Mint asked. I could feel the anger dissipate from Mint. She bent low and looked into my eyes which where still looking at the ground. "What do you mean?"

"My clothes," I said. My voice was hallow now. Depression coupled with a sense of extreme personal stupidity can do that to the voice. How was I going to make it up to them? "Claire made them. Those tattered remains were the last vestiges I had of her."

"Oh, I see," She said taking a step back and lowering her head, her red hair falling in sheets covering her face. "I… I'm… I'll see you in the morning."

That was the last thing she said, before dashing into her room. I felt too bad to call after her. I sank slowly to the to the ground. I remained on the outside of the inn for who knows how long, simply staring into the water of the fountain. The moon had moved past the midnight point when I finally drug myself up to my room to attempt to sleep. I needed to apologize to Mint, to Klaus and to his family. I Hoped I would figure out how to do that while I slept.

A loud banging noise resounded through out the small space of my room jostling me from a fitful sleep. My room was full of light but it wasn't as bright as the other mourning. I stretched out the kinks slowly as the banging seemed to increase its already frantic pace.

"Rue!" I heard a voice call out from behind the door. It sounded aggravated. I let out a yawn. "Will you wake up? It's almost noon!"

Noon? I instantly sat bolt upright in bed. One glance outside my room told me that that was the truth. I'd overslept and badly. I shot out of my bed and began searching franticly for my clothing. My eyes grazed across the room searching for any sign of green. Finding none, I ducked down and searched underneath the bed.

Then it hit me. My clothes were gone. I slowly pulled my head out from under the bed. I glanced over at the small chair that sat in the corner of the room. Next to it sat the Arc Edge. And on it sat Klaus' clothing that I had borrowed. I blinked at the clothes, trying to fight back the flow of tears that threatened to spill out. . I flopped backwards onto the cool wood floor. So, it wasn't just a dream. My last vestige of Claire was gone. All I had were my slowly fading memories, and I knew they were fading. I was already having trouble remembering some of the earlier times I spent with Claire. 

"Rue!" The voice called again. It was Mint. I rubbed my eyes with my arm before lifting myself to the floor.

"Yeah?" I called in an attempt to let her know that at least I was awake. I trudged slowly over to the clothing, lifting the shirt slowly, watching as it unfurled. It was completely different from my old clothes.

"Get out here," She called. I was glad I locked my door. I was in no state to receive guests, and from the sound of it, she had switched from banging to simply trying to wrench the door from its hinges. 

"I'll be there in a minute," I called. The room was still warm from the morning sun. Slowly, I went about my usual preparations. In no time at all, I was ready, and dressed in clothes that were not my own. There were only three things in the world I owned: My hat, my blade, and my clothes. But I no longer had the clothes.

I placed my hat on my head and looked into the mirror. I smirked a dry, humorless smirk. I looked goofy in the hat now. It clashed horribly with Klaus' outfit, but it was all I had to hide my deformation. I looked exactly like I was: a freak.

There was only one thing that I wished my hat did better, block the sun. My eyes began to water as I slowly stepped out of the inn. Malformed blobs of darkened colors twisted and wiggled their way around the square. I glanced this way and that. I was surrounded by the creatures. If it weren't for the fact that this was Carona and no monster could get through the thick walls, I might be a little bit nervous. 

"Finally up?" I heard one of the blobs clamor in a friendly, if slightly off way. My vision began to clear as the blob made its way towards me. I could see the hot pink hair through the haze. When my vision finally cleared I saw Elena standing in front of me smiling.  "Rue, you're such a sleepy head. It's already after noon."

"Sorry for sleeping so late," I told her, bowing my head. I was confused. I thought I was supposed to meet Mint out here. "Where's Mint."

"She's talking to mom," Elena said as she began to sway. 

"About what?" I asked. I wondered what Mint would have to discuss with Mira. Unless she wanted to thank her for the clothes, but Mint didn't really seem to like the clothes. I wondered if Mint would thank Mira if she didn't like them.

"It's a secret," She said, bending forward, and twisting from side to side. I knew she was trying to peak my curiosity, and she succeeded. I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"What kind of secret?" I asked. Elena was pretty naïve, but she was also a good person. I wondered if she'd keep the secret.

"A secret about you," She said, still dancing back and forth. The secret was about me? Why would they be discussing me? Confusion had now set in. I had to figure out what they were talking about.

"What are they talking about?" I asked. I'd keep prying until she told me. Her mild dance seemed to give off the impression that she wanted to tell me. So, I didn't feel to bad about it.

"Its a secret," She said again. I smirked. Was she leading me in a circle? Well, perhaps I could get her to slip up.

"Rue, it's about time you got up," I heard Mint call out from behind Elena before I could ask another question. I cursed my luck. Elena would probably be tough to get a secret out of alone, but it would be impossible to with Mint keeping watch over her. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I guessed I'd half to wait. I looked up to see Elena giggling and Mint giving me a weird look.

"I'm sorry," I told her. I reached up and scratched the back of my head while I looked to the ground. It was always easier to look away from people at times like this. I felt like such a jerk. I hoped they would forgive me.

"It's ok Rue," Elena said. She gave off a faint smile, one that was reserved for a friend that had made a mistake and would be forgiven. I felt relieved. "We didn't wait long."

I slumped to the side; my jaw fell slack. She'd completely misunderstood me. I guess I should have made myself clearer. Now, how am I going to explain it without sounding like a jerk? "That's not…"

"It's ok Rue," Mint said. She had a smirk on her face that looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. "I'm sure you'll do something stupid like _oversleeping_ again, but just don't worry us about it. I'm sure we all forgive you."

I nodded. Mint caught what I was referring to, but maybe that was because we were the ones who got into a fight about it. Elena tilted her head to the side; a mask of confusion covered her pretty face. "But I already said he was forgiven, so why did you repeat what I said?"

"You know me," she said with a smirk. "I'm always out to one up everyone I meet."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Elena asked. Her confusion seemed to run deeper with every passing word. "Seems like it wouldn't make you many friends."

Mint faltered at that. Her gaze became uneven and she stared out into space, her burgundy eyes seemed to glaze. I didn't really understand what had happened, but something told me it might have had to do with her family. I heard Elena begin to continue speaking. I had no idea what she was about to say, but I didn't want it set Mint off again. One fight was enough for me.

"So what's the plan for the day?" I asked quickly, throwing an apologetic glance towards Elena. She missed it entirely. Fortunately, it was enough to snap Mint back into this reality.

"Dad told me to take you and Mint to see Mel," Elena said, pushing her shoulder length pink hair behind her ears.

"How far away is Mel's atelier," Mint asked. She had begun to tap her foot. It was obvious that she was ready to set out. Truth be told, so was I.

"Only an hour or so she said," she reached down in front of her and clasped her hands together before raising them and swaying side to side in a little dance. "Oh, the place is so much fun. I just know you'll love it there."

I looked at Mint; her eyes bore into mine. She wore the same veil of confusion I was sure was on my face. "Fun?" we asked at the same time.

"Oh yes, it's so much fun," she said as she continued her dance. Her eyes seemed to light up as if she had just reclaimed a precious memory. "There are games and funny colors and little red leprechauns and all sort of fun things."

I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. What she described sounded more like a carnival then a place a powerful mage would reside in. I felt certain that this would not be as easy as I had hoped it would be.

"And then I can go see Drake," She said. She turned quickly and with one final shout of "Let's go," she was off. Mint and I had no choice but to chase after Elena as she dashed out of the town.

---*---*---*---*---

Well, was it any good? I hope it was. Anyway. Thank you Kairi, RedMeat, as34, Streetor, and Nanakii for all of the kind words you've had to say about my fic. I may not believe that my fic is as good as you have said, but that doesn't lessen the happiness I got from knowing that you guys enjoyed my work. It means the world to me. And to Vickie and Lady of the Blue Moon, your reviews may not be up any longer on FF.net, but I still have them saved in my inbox. Just like all the other reviews. I treasure ever word written in every review. I thank you all for your reviews. And I thank those who read, for taking time out of their day to look over my story. As always, any pointing in the direction of improvement will be most helpful. Have a great day!


	6. Fancy Mel

Hey all, as usual, if you spot any errors, pint them out so I can fix them. Enjoy.

***-***-***-***

"I just couldn't believe Drake! I mean, ok, I sometimes miss a few minor details, but to call me dumb. He's just so mean," Elena ranted as she led Mint and I through the woods. Trees jutted up from the ground and through the many gray boulders that littered the landscape. Patches of grass had been ripped from the earth to form a comfortable nook of dirt for us to walk along. Rocks jutted out from the earth forming random patterns.

This was what I focused on as Elena filled the silence of the woods with more tales of Drake the magic duck. Many of her stories I had heard before, but a few I hadn't heard. My semi-glazed eyes traced the contours of the rocks. I heard Mint sigh as Elena leaped head first into yet another story.

"Are we there yet?" Mint whined, interrupting the flow of Elena's story. I let out a light sigh. I was glad for the momentary respite from the comical adventures of the magical mallard. There was only so much pure insanity I could take at any given point. And despite Elena being a very talented storyteller, I had reached my limit for the moment.

I heard the footsteps behind me stop, so I followed suit. Turning slowly, I saw Mint twirling her rings as Elena attempted to figure out our exact location. She was going through an elaborate process of counting something on her finger and wore the look of extreme concentration on her face.

Mint blew a lock of ruby red hair from her eyes and rolled her eyes skyward. "Well," she asked sound perturbed. "Are we near the atelier or not?"

"Oh," Elena said, snapping out of her calculations. A slight blush spread across her cheeks. "It's right around the next bend."

Mint smiled at me, before dashing off around the bend. "I'll race ya, Rue!" She called out as she dashed towards the bend in the road. She had rounded the corner before I had time to react, ponytails flailing behind her.

"What the hell?" I heard her shout as soon as she was out of sight. I rushed forward, calling for Elena to stay out, but I was too late. She had already passed me and was rounding the corner to help Mint. I doubled my pace to make sure I wouldn't allow either girl to be hurt, but what I saw sent me crashing to the ground.

Picking myself up, I gazed around at my surroundings. Purples, pinks, oranges, and reds; filled places that should have been; greens, blues, browns and grays. The colors were incredible. Every surface color exhibited by anything in nature had been warped and twisted into this clinically deranged version of cute. It was enough to make a man want to lose his lunch. The area filled my with a sudden lose of balance. Nothing seemed right any more. I felt the world pitch and churn under me.

I laid there for a minute staring at the hot pink ground that threatened to blind me or at least render me with a migraine the size of which had never been recorded in the addles of human history. It didn't seem logical that one person could possess enough power to distort reality in such a way. I slow and shakily rose to my feet. I looked own. To my eyes it appeared that I was standing on nothing, no texture helped elevate the sense that I had no footing.

I looked quickly towards Mint. She had made it farther forward then I had but had still flopped to the ground. She looked ill, and had placed one of her hands on her head, while the other grazed along the ground.

A loud squeal still farther forward, alerted me to Elena's position. She was standing in front of a giant neon yellow star. Everything here hurt my head, and I had to look away from it. Slowly I made my way towards Mint.

"You ok?" I asked when I had caught up to her. She glanced up at me. The color had left her visage and she appeared quite pale. "You don't look well."

"You don't look that hot either," She said, as she forced her self to stand. She pitched forward and I grabbed her arm to steady her. One of her hands darted to her stomach. "These colors don't do a thing for me."

I smiled faintly at the joke. "I'd prefer good old fashioned nature," I said. Which was true. I normally accepted change fairly well, but this was a bit extreme. If this was Mel's handiwork, I knew why Klaus said she was odd.

"Let's go," She said, pulling her arm free from my grasp and standing up straighter. "The sickening feeling is beginning to ebb away."

I felt the same. A few moments of rest had done my senses, and my stomach, a world of good. It was much easier to walk now and the backdrop didn't kill my eyes. I walked slowly still, I felt no real need to push myself any further then I felt capable of handling. I was amazed at how well Elena took these surroundings. She merely sat there; off to the side of the path smiling up at a lone star that stood ramrod straight and the size of a man. 

"Elena," I called, causing her to angle her head towards me, but never losing the smile of having caught the joke before others. I wondered what was so amusing. Was Mint and my reaction to this place funny?  "Where do we go from here?"

She turned and pointed farther into the pinkness that surrounded us to a spot of golden yellow in the distance. "That star will take you to see Mel. You just have to climb onto it."

Elena turned away from the star and looked at me. She bowed slightly and said her good byes to Mint and I before dashing off down the trail. Mint turned to me and shrugged. "Come on," She said before leading me over to the star.

The star was almost exactly like the one we'd seen earlier except this one la flat on it's back and hovered about a foot off the ground. A darker shade of pink was the only visual proof discernable given by textureless surroundings. I hoped on easily and offered my hand to Mint. She shrugged it off and followed my lead. "We may be partners, but I don't need your help," she informed me as the star made its way to the stars.

Up and up it rose into the pinkish orange sky. I couldn't tell how far we'd gone, except for the fact that the star on the ground had already vanished into the bright pink abyss that was supposed to be the ground. Mint had already slumped down onto the rising platform and gave off occasional bored sighs. Her gaze was turned skyward, her eyes half focused and her jaw slack. Her hair and sleeves fluttered in the light breeze. She was the one spot of normalcy in a land of blinding colors. I chose to focus my attention on her in an effort to save my own sanity.

"What's that?" She half shouted as she sprung to her feet, and pointed into the vast pink expanse of sky. I swiveled my gaze away from her and into the pinkness, which had formed a looming blemish. Farther above us and ever increasing in size was a giant white splotch? The lack of definitive contours to the shapes made it impossible for me to discern what the blotch was, but I had hope, an ever-growing feeling of hope that we had found something tangible.

 "I think it's where we're going," I said finally. 

"Really? All right!" Mint shouted before going into a dance, which involved hoping from one leg to another while clapping her hands, the rings she contently held slapping lightly against her sides. Her dance was utterly ridicules, but could be considered one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. I smiled.

Slowly but surely our star gained on the stationary whiteness that had more than tripled in size since we first saw it. Finally the star clicked into place on the edge of the white somewhat circle, which turned out to be the underbelly of a floating pink island. In the center stood a tall, circular blue house, with a purple dome shaped roof. This place was absolutely insane. And I felt like it was slowly robbing me of my own sanity. What little I may have possessed.

I prepared to slowly step off onto the island to make sure that the outer edges didn't give way suddenly and send me plummeting to an almost certain doom, but Mint moved first. Throwing away all thoughts of caution, she leapt from her place next to me and landed with a soft thud on the ground. I sighed and shook my head. I stepped off the star.

"What if you had fallen?" I asked, slightly annoyed that she had risked herself like that. It seemed entirely stupid to jump head long into what could be a dangerous situation with out giving any thought to it. 

"No sweat," She said, waving one of her rings in front of her. There was a confident smirk on her face. It only helped to make me more annoyed. "I'm fine."

"You didn't know you would be," I countered.

"Sometimes you have to take risks," she returned.

"Not when you don't need to," I replied.

"Bah, we don't have time to argue. We'll pick this up later," She said. She and I both knew she'd lost this one. I smirked. 

"Now lets go talk to Mel," She said as she made her way to the left of house. On that side, there stood two white pillars and a small triangular roof, which framed a lime green door. The place just kept getting more hideous. Mint made her way to the door quickly and knocked one of her rings against it. **BE-BONG**, the obnoxiously loud door chimed as Mint's ring made contact with the door.

I jumped back in surprise, as did Mint. A quick glance my way for assurance and Mint tried the door again. The same curious noise screeched its way from the interior of the house. I'd never heard a door make that kind of sound, but it wasn't really all that strange in the context of this place. It could have flashed a more annoying color. However, I was still slightly unnerved by this place.

Mint struck the door again. Three times we'd hit the door and no one answered. Mint stomped her foot onto the ground hard. A louder variation of the door noise sent my ears ringing and I had to step back a space. I rubbed my ears trying in vain to stop the buzzing.

"Open the door!" Mint shouted and with one hand began to wail on the door with such speed and power that the door barely had time to start its special noise before another was summoned over it. The result was choppy and extremely annoying I clamped my hands over my ear and attempted to shut the screeching sound out. I was so absorbed in blocking the sound that I nearly screamed when I felt something tap the back of my leg. I whirled around quickly.

"Excuse me," It said. There was only one real way to describe it red, though odd would work in a pinch. In front of me stood, at one foot tall, a small red creature. It's elf like clothing and shoes were a deep red, and its red hair hung down to the base of its tiny dark pink neck. It's face looked like the mixture of human and dog. Floppy red ears poked out from beneath the length of hair, and a small dog like nose rested on a slight bulge in the middle of its face. Its human like mouth rested at the base, its lips curled back in a wry smile. In it's hands were a small brown rod with a large white ball on the end. I'd never seen anything like it. It was strange, but, like most of the stuff that could be found here, it fit in quite nicely with its surroundings. I found this creature not as shocking as I probably should have.

"Mel's not home," it said at length. It began to toss the miniature mace back and forth. "She should return home soon though. You can play with us while you wait."

I turned to look at Mint. She had barely moved from her position mid-knock. The only change in her stance was the swivel of her head to face the strange red creature. She shifted her eyes to face me. I shrugged. It was up to her to decide. I really didn't care. If she wanted to play with the strange creature, I'd play. Mint nodded.

"Alright," She said, turning her body to face the creature and tossing back the hair that rested on her shoulder. "We'll play with you."

"All right," The small creature cried and thrust its mace into the air. "We're the Poppul Purrels, and we love to play games," he informed us. At that moment two others rushed over from the other side of the house.

"Let's play! Let's play!" They cried. They were like children. Their pearls of laughter filled the air. One of them gripped my hand and drug me away, while the two others gripped Mint's hand. "Fun! Fun! Fun!"

The Poppul Purrel's size bellied the amount of strength it possessed. Even if I had wanted to resist, its diminutive arms, full of a strength I could never match, pulled me along, my feet struggling to keep balance in my hunched over stance. Once we'd reached the other side of the house away from Mint, the Poppul Purrel stopped.

"Trumpets blowing! Lots of fun! Wanna play?" It asked staring up at me with big hopeful round eyes. The eyes reminded me of a puppy I'd once encountered in a small town near Celeron. It had dropped a small ball in front of me and sat down behind it. I tried to walk onwards, I had a boat to catch and it was leaving in minutes, but the dog let out a small feeble, pitiful whimper. I looked back over my shoulder. It bent down and nudged the ball towards me, before lifting its small head and yapping once or twice. It wasn't an excited or a fearful yap, but one of hope. The small dog wanted so badly for me to stay so badly I could here it in its voice. 

But everyone received a disappointment every now and then. I resolved to keep moving on, until I saw its eyes. They were soft and warm, and shimmering with barely contained sorrow. I felt horrible for leaving, but I had to save Claire. It had only been three months since she had died, and I was closing in on my first lead. I had to leave. I knew if I missed it I might never save Claire. The dog whimpered again. I sighed.

I bent down and grasped the ball in my hand. It was soft and yet very firm. It was a ball formed from the sap of a local tree, which yielded a durable substance when it was heated to a specific degree and allowed to cool. It was used for the transportation of delicate artifacts. And, it seemed, also for the creation of a dog toy. I looked one last time at the dog. Its tail was wagging slowly. I pulled my arm back and it crouched down in preparation to pounce. The dog's eyes never left my own. 

"Fetch," I said, and flung my arm forward. The dog tore after the ball before it had even made contact with the cobblestone road. The ball hit hard on one of the slopes and flew off in another direction; right into the local explores guild. The dog followed close behind. I held my breath and prayed.

A loud crash resounded throughout the guild. I could hear the shouts of men as they all congregated towards whatever had been broken. The pup dashed out of the guild and rushed down one of the side areas. I figured he had the right idea and quickly followed. A loud whistle sounded behind me as I ran. I had missed my train.

I spent the rest of the day throwing the ball for the small dog. I couldn't remember much of the dog's features, but I do remember its eyes. Those eyes I hadn't seen in years, now stared back at me in the body of the red leprechaun, as Elena called them, the Poppul Purrels.

"I'll play," I told it, after I'd recovered from my trance. A wide smile spread across its face. It slowly raised its rod into the air and slammed it down onto the ground in front of it. Sparks flew, and a star sprang to life at the impact zone. Spreading quickly, it began to match the previous star I had rode on.

"Play! Play!" It chanted, raising the rod once again to the sky and hopping back and forth from one foot to another. I chuckled at its antics before hopping onto the star. Slowly it rose into the air. I watched as both the Poppul Purrel and the island disappeared from my sight. Farther into the air I rose. I was alone this time and stood very still on the center of the star. I had no one to make sure I didn't fall anymore.

Eventually the star would come to a halt, but unlike before, it was not at an island. Instead I was greeted by a line of suspended, blue blocks hanging in the air. A touch of fear entered me. There was little room for mistake on this shoulder length pathway. The line seemed to stretch past the horizon with small breaks at certain points. It was those breaks that created the fear in me. It was impossible for me to tell how far apart those gaps were, and I prayed I could, if I had to jump them.

I carefully made my way down onto the thin walk way. I was glad that the blocks had been made a different color then pink. Unlike the rest of the ground that I had seen around this area, I could actually tell where it was and where it ended. The blocks were stable as I made my way slowly down the path. A horn sounded as I moved down the path, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. Slowly the air next to the path in front of me filled with rapidly twinkling lights. As it sparkled, bits of blue and bronze began to appear. 

Almost a foot from my path, a four block square appeared. On top of the square rested a giant trumpet connected to a large air sack. I stared at the spot in confusion. The Poppul Purrel had mentioned the trumpets, but what purpose did they serve. That question was quickly answered.  Sparkles formed like the wisp of smoke in the wind, swaying and curling in on themselves. A small pop sounded and a little green mushroom appeared in over the cushion of air. Gravity soon brought it crashing into the cushion. The horn loudly blared out its note, but the sound it played was nowhere near musical and very deadly.

As the note ripped from the bronze horn, it solidified into a greenish disk, which spread outward as it shoot forward. A few moments passed before the next one blared. Again the note solidified in the air and pushed outward. I watched this for several minutes trying to get the time down. When I thought I had it, I moved. I waited for the sound to move past the block before rushing forward, however, my trepidation about falling kept my from moving fast enough. The next blast caught the back of my foot and pushed it out. 

Luckily, I was able to swing my foot around. My arms flailed for a moment as I fought to regain balance. I slammed my wayward foot onto the platform and flung myself forward onto my stomach. I lied there for a few moments, allowing my rapidly beating heart to calm. I had come very close to death in that instant. I sucked in fresh air. My limbs felt weak and my fingers trembled. 

"Claire," I whispered. "Claire, please help me through this."

That was it. I felt odd. Like a piece of me had just been ripped away and shredded before my eyes. I had prayed to Claire. I had just acknowledged in every sense the fact that Claire was dead. I had many times told the story of her death, and I always hated it, but I'd never actually spoken to her, like she was the dead hidden just out of sight, the dead that had joined the afterlife, the dead that would never come back.

"No," I said. It was barely above a whisper, but I had forced it out, through the grief that threatened to drive me over the edge.

"No," I said again, a little louder this time. I placed my hand firmly on the blocks. The blue tile felt cool to the touch. I pressed forward pushing myself into a crouch. I flung my head up. There were more of them. The traps that made me question Claire. They wouldn't stop me.

"No," I said, louder still, as I pushed my self to my feet. They, nor anything else, would stop me from seeing Claire again. I felt my defeated confidence bubble to a boil in me. Nothing could stop me. I sprung to my feet and took off at a run. I wasn't operating under normal conditions. I had question Claire! I had to prove myself! Prove that I believed in her! That I believed in my quest!

I rushed forward down blue trail my feet slamming hard on the ground. The arc edge slapped against my back as I ran, as I jumped, as I dodged. The flames of rage burned in side me. I couldn't believe my own weakness. I'd almost given up on Claire. I could never do that. I forced myself onward. 

I leapt over breaks in the path. I slide under the trumpets solid sound. Faster and faster my feet rushed. My heart was beating rapidly. I was out of control. There was no sense to my mad dash, no planning, no thought. Sooner or later, I'd wind up dead due to this pace. Part of me knew that, but I didn't care I pressed onward.

I heard it and there was nothing I could do. I felt the jarring force slam into me harder then a boulder into a wall. I was knocked from my place. My left shoulder felt numb, it's arm flailed about helplessly. I knew I was going to die. I knew it, but I reacted anyway. Faster then I thought possible, I had pulled the Arc Edge from its place on my back and swung.

 I felt the base of the weapon slam into the pathway. The loud clang roared past my ears out into the quite vastness that surrounded me. In a last ditch effort I had hoped to embed my blade into the tiles of the pathway, but I had overshot. The recoil of the strike bounced my blade back at me. I felt the cold rush of air on me for mere moments, before my body began to tremble with such fear that I lost all ability to concentrate on all outside forces, save my hand.

I tightened it on the hilt of the Arc edge, bearing down with such force that my hands ached. It was the only way I could recognize the fact that I was still alive. I heard the hard scraping of metal against tile as the handle of the Arc Edge slapped the pathway and skid over the edge. I felt the pull on my body increase like lead weights were attached to my feet. Then I heard it.

A loud crack issued throughout the open space, signaling the start of the pain as it trailed from my shoulder throughout the rest of my body. I could feel the skin of my hand pinch together as and added weight was added to the suddenly iron clad grip. My eyes snapped open and shot towards my feet, which swayed back and forth, like a pendulum.  Vast pinkness spread as far as I could see below me. I had no idea were the ground was, but I knew I was not near it.

Ignoring the stabbing pain that coursed through my shoulder, threatening to numb my arm and destroy my grip, I swung my hand, which hung at my side, up and gripped as far up my weapon as I could. I really wished Mint were with me. I struggled to pull myself up, but eventually managed to pull myself up.

Once again I found myself face down on the cool tiles, enjoying the breeze as it curled around me. My muscles were eased by the cool and the rest, my mind, however, was not. I had lost my cool again, and it had nearly cost me my life. The last time I lost it, I lost Claire.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, in the corner of my eye I could see the tail of my hat dance in the wind. I twisted my hat around so that I could watch the ribbon dance. I did this when I felt my emotions begin to run higher then I could control. The dancing eased me. The only time I lost my cool was when Claire was involved. I was really touchy about her. After all, it was my fault she died. A pang of sadness stabbed into me. I hung my head, and allowed my chin to rest on my chest. I traced the lines of camo that covered my pants.

It wasn't helping. The guilt at Claire's death still clouded my heart and threatened to send me hurling back into the stupidity that just gripped me. I turned my eyes back to the ribbon's dance. Soft curls formed in the gentle fabric as it eased its way through the air, forming waves here and curls there. I allowed the dance to lull me into a state of ease. My eyes slid shut and I felt my negative emotions begin to ebb away.

I was, once again, back in the fields near my home. Soft green grass swayed in the cool, crisp breeze the swept across the fields. Warm sun shined down, adding a bightness to the landscape that had escaped my memories for quite sometime. It was a calming sight. I remember coming to this very spot with Claire for picnics. We'd eat a light lunch, and talk and then she'd sing. Her soft voice would fill the meadow, and I would drift off into my own world, or the world from a book I had just read.

I could hear her voice plainly now, but where was it coming for. Woods surrounded the field where I sat, but Claire was nowhere in sight. I stood up quickly and turned in circles, trying to discern the direction from which the voice was coming from. The voice seemed to radiate from every tree, every rock, and every blade of grass. I couldn't escape it, but I couldn't find my way to it. I felt lost. I knew where I was going, but the end was nowhere in sight. 

The echoes of notes long dead continued to hammer into me. The music was no longer calming, but maddening. They were pushing me farther away from who I was. I just wanted an end. I wanted a source. I wanted a direction.

Then the voice faded. It was gone in an instant, and with it went the light. I stood where I had stood before, but the landscape was barren and desolate. The madness was gone, and all that was left in me was despair. I knew I'd failed. Claire's voice had faded from this place, and it was gone. Not a whisper of it remained. 

The patches of grass that remained were dead. The surrounding earth was cracked and broken. Dead trees littered the horizon. Dark clouds filled the sky and swirled eerily, around a center point of nothingness. I knew this was my future. This is what would happen to me if I failed.

Then, from off on far, another voice wafted its way on pockets of air towards me. It had strength behind it unknown to me. My eyes shot off to the side, I could tell where it was coming from, this song. I stared hard at the spot of tree, which hid the owner. I watched in awe as the leaves on the trees began to sprout, fresh and new. Down the trunk life spread and rushed towards me, leaving a trail of budding life behind it.

When the life hit my feet it began to spread outwards. I had to know the owner of the voice. I knew it wasn't Claire. Her voice never sounded this powerful, this emotional, this strong. This beautiful. I ran forward. Outrunning the life that threatened to make me lose the path to the voice. I plunged headlong into the forest, dodging both life and death to reach my destination. Then I found it.

A pool of pristine waters glittered in the soft light. The green of the grass was brighter, the blue of the water deeper, the red of an apple was healthier then I had ever seen it before. It wasn't the light of the sun that had given new life to the land. It was her light. 

Her voice was beautiful. It fluttered on pockets of air, but never lost its power as her lithe body danced in the pool of glimmering water. She was dressed in a flowing burgundy gown. Her red hair hung loose around her shoulders. The song stopped. She turned slowly to face me.

"It's about time you got here, Rue."

My eyes snapped open and her face was gone. The warm pink of the sky filled my vision now. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. I really picked the worst places to sleep sometimes. Looking forward, I saw a grand and glorious site, a star. I was at the end of this twisted obstacle coarse. It was over, but why had I fallen asleep? And who was that girl?

The star twinkled in my vision. I shrugged. It really didn't mater. I moved forward quickly with the stride of purpose and determination, stopping only for a moment to retrieve the Arc Edge from where it had lodged into the tile, forming jagged cracks that threatened to send it spilling down into the unknown.

I came to a stop right before the star. Nothing had gotten in my way during the last fifteen feet. I slowly made my way onto the twinkling yellow shape. A soft click sound and slowly the star began to shift away from the blue walkway, before slowly falling back to the small island in the sky.

My feet landed with a soft thud on the firm land of the island. I drug my foot across the ground in a wide arc. It felt good to be on ground up here, but I would feel much better when we were back in Carona. I hoped this little trip wouldn't give me an aversion to heights. In my quest to save Claire I needed to not have limitations on where I could travel.

My eyes traveled left and right in search of my wayward companion, or perhaps I was the lost one. After all, I had been dumb enough to fall asleep. I could see no sign of her, but I did see the little Poppul Purrel that had sent me skyward. 

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" It cried as it rushed towards me. It eyes were hopeful. It jittered back and forth like a nervous child. "Wasn't it fun?"

I stooped down and rubbed the top of its head. I didn't have the heart to tell it that I had almost died. It looked so fragile the way it was, like a single word to the contrary could destroy it. " It was great," I lied. These were amazing creatures. I knew Mel would have to be a good person to be able to keep these creatures with her. 

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Glad you had fun!" It cried before hugging my knee. I didn't know how to react to that. I mean, when you get hugged, you hug back, but how do you hug someone who's hugging your knee. I settled for scratching him lightly behind the ears. A light purr sounded from deep within the small creature. I felt good to receive and return affection.

"What's your name?" I asked, as the Poppul Purrel as it rubbed its head lightly against my hand.

"Pura," It said through the purr. "Name's Pura."

"I'm Rue," Told it in a soft voice. It looked at me and nodded, its soft eyes glowing in admiration.

 "It's about time you got here, Rue," I heard a voice call out from behind the Purrel. My heart stopped dead. The girl in my dream's image flared in my minds eyes. Mints stood leaning next to the house, her Dual Halos were nowhere in sight. "I was down with two games half an hour ago. What'd you do fall asleep?"

I could her the mirth in her voice. It didn't strike me as funny. I felt stupid. I turned my eyes away from her.

"You fell asleep?" she asked, incredulously. I risked a glance at her, before returning my eyes to the ground. My mouth hung partly open, and her burgundy eyes were wide. 

"You idiot!" She shouted. "You could have been killed!"

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath. Pura trembled. I felt bad for the Purrel, but I was the one in trouble. I knew Mint was about to lecture me again. It's hard to believe that I was about to get a second lecture from a runaway and sometimes-spoiled princess. Her antics on the boat were all I needed to recall to know she could be a tad spoiled. I rubbed Pura's back in an effort to calm us both down

"Mint?" I heard a voice from around the corner call out. It was high-pitched and very squeaky, but not as annoying as it should be. It had a melodic quality to it that most voices lacked. "Whom're you yelling at?"

"Stupid Rue," She said before storming off back around the building. I had agreed to Work with Mint as a partner to help Claire, not to piss her off and get chewed out every day. This was ridiculous. I patted Pura's back, and Mel stepped around the corner.

Strike my previous comment on Mint being ridiculous. She can be a tad annoying. Mel, on the other hand, defined ridiculous better then anyone else ever could. She had me utterly stupefied as I stared blankly at her attire: A short, deep pink, pleated skirt and a light pink blouse. But that wasn't all. She wore on her head both a barrette, which was the same color as her skirt, and a pair of light pink bunny ears on top of that. A blue pendent around her neck and a giant, green bow in her auburn hair clashed nicely with the pinks of her attire. On her feet were pink dress shoes, the kind a rich schoolgirl might wear. Actually that is exactly what the whole attire looked like.

"Uh," I chocked out still stunned by her strange appearance. She was not ugly by any means, but her clothing was a tad distracting.  She had to be one of the strangest people I'd ever seen. Two small creatures that were shaped like the face of a cat flutter around on bat wings. It was defiantly bizarre.

"What?" She asked, Her deep blue eyes blinked rapidly, as she reached up to check her face. "Is there something on my face?"

"N no," I stuttered out. "There's nothing on our face."

"You think I'm some sort of freak, don't you?" She asked, her eyes looked toward the ground. She sounded on the verge of tears.

"No, I don't think you're a freak. Your perfectly normal," I clamored in a panic, my arms moving out to her of their own accord. I really didn't want to make her cry. 

"You're lying," she said. Suddenly, she jerked her head up to face me. A giggle escaped her mouth. "It's ok. You tried to be nice. Next time just make the lie more believable."

"Now," She said. She moved behind me and began to shoo me inside. "Inside with you."

Inside the house was just as strange as the outside. Bizarre pink parrots flew and spun around the room. Giant toadstools filled the room, with one, at the center, standing higher then all others around it. That was where the Mel sat. Or at least I assumed she was Mel.

"All right, now Mint here has told me that you wish to break the seal off the Lake Ruins," Mel said. I glanced towards Mint. She stood there bouncing slightly on both feet.

"So," She asked. I could here the excitement in her voice. "Are you going to tell us how?"

Mel looked back and forth between Mint and I. She seemed to be searching for something. I felt like I was being judged. "Nope," She said.

"What?" Mint asked. I couldn't believe this. No! Not after all I'd done just to get to meet with Mel. This isn't fair. I heard Mint stomp hard on the ground.

"Why not?" She asked. Her voice sounded indignant. I couldn't blame her. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods either.

"Do you two have any idea what you're getting yourselves into?" She asked her voice was calm and controlled, like she was talking to little children or someone below her intelligence level. I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by her attitude. "The Relic hidden in the Lake Ruins is not your ordinary Relic."

That was pleasant news to my ears. If it wasn't ordinary then it might hold enough power to save Claire. "If you mess around with it…" Mel let her words trail off. I sat staring at her, but she never looked my way. Her eyes remained rooted on Mint. 

A loud pop sounded, followed by a thud. I turned quickly towards the noise. Mint was sprawled out on the floor. I looked towards Mel, and saw here laughing, her blue eyes bright with merriment. "Gotcha!" She called out in a singsong kind of way. "Y'okay?"

"Damn it," Mint shouted springing back onto her feet. "What the hell was that for?"

"Emphasis," Mel said. She leaned forward slightly on her mushroom. "You two obviously have no idea what you're getting yourselves into."

It didn't matter to me what kind of situation I got into. I would save Claire. I would face any danger that my quest threw at me. I would battle any foe that tried to hinder my progress. And I would defiantly not let the unknown form a barrier around my goal.

"This Relic was created by Valen," she said, and paused for what seemed to be dramatic effect. Who was Valen? I'd never heard that name in my travels. Mel continued to watch us. "You know who Valen is, right? Any two-bit magician knows who he is."

"What is that supposed to mean," Mint roared, before stomping her foot down on the ground. I couldn't really blame Mint for yelling. A sudden blow then a direct insult really seemed uncalled for. I felt rather put out that Mel was being this rude after all we'd done just to come ask for her help. 

"Sorry," Mel responded. "I meant any trained well trained magician would know who Valen is." 

That really didn't seem like it was much better. Mint was fuming, but held her tongue. I chose to simply keep a weary eye on Mel. I didn't want to be thrown to the ground by some invisible force. Pain was not a friend of mine.

"But, I'm trying to impress upon you two how important this is," Mel said, her eyes turned and focused solely on mine. Her blue eyes were bright, but they were no longer happy. 

"Valen's Relic is powerful, the most powerful, in fact. If you mess with it, the worst case is you could destroy the world," Mel said, as her eyes bored into me, seeking the understanding and compassionate soul she expected to find there. She was mistaken. My soul, my compassion had died with Claire. I would bring her back.

"It doesn't mater," I said slowly and quietly. 

"What?" Mel asked shocked.

"It doesn't matter what the risk is," I said, locking my gaze with Mel's. Coal black, as black as my soul, plunged deep into crystal blue. I wanted to place a seed of understanding in her. I wanted, I needed her help. "I would risk it all to save Claire."

Mel didn't have time to ask the question that I knew was coming. Mint's mad cackles filled the room and summoned all attention towards her. "That Relic is mine!" She shouted.

"Did either of you listened to a word I said?" Mel asked. She seemed slightly annoyed that neither of us seemed willing to accept her cryptic message as law. I couldn't throw away a lead this good. It would just be stupid. If I could get the Relic, Claire would come back.

"I need that Relic to beat Maya's Book of Cosmos," She told Mel. I had no idea what the Book of Cosmos was. Was that what had made it possible to banish Mint? But what could a book do?

"So you need a Relic to beat another Relic?" Mel asked. "And what happens if you destroy the world?"

"I won't let it be destroyed," Mint told her. A smug smile made it's way to her face. I wouldn't either. If the world were destroyed then Claire would no longer have a home to come home to.

"How can you guarantee that?" Mel asked. She looked positively stunned by Mint's statement. 

"I've been in many a tight spot," Mint said; as she brought her clenched fist up in front her face. "And there has been nothing that I couldn't handle."

"My," Mel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Aren't we confident?"

Her eyes turned to me. "And what about you? Do you still plan on continuing this fools errand?" She asked. I nodded. Of course I would press on. This was the closest I'd ever come to rescuing Claire. I couldn't stop now.

"Looks like I can't talk you two out of it," She said, while rolling her eyes. She turned and stared directly at me. "Tell you what, if you to do something for me, I'll take a look at that cube."

"All right," I muttered under my breath. I felt a smile spread slowly across my face. I knew I'd do anything she asked to get the chance to save Claire. I'd jump through hoops, I'd circle the globe, and I'd risk everything to get Claire back. The thought disgusted me. I knew in a heartbeat I give up everyone to whatever monstrosity demanded them, if it would bring Claire back.

"What do we have to do?" Mint asked as she continued her marry little jig, her voice fluctuating with every thud of her feet to the floor.

"I understand you two played with the Popul Purrels," Mel said. "The four little things are my assistants."

"Four?" I asked slowly. "I only remember seen three."

"That's just the problem," Mel said, her voice was soft and she had turned her head to look out the window. "I sent one of the Purrels off to gather some things I need, but he hasn't returned. It's been a few days since he left, and I'm beginning to get worried."

She turned towards us. Her eyes were sad and pleading. "If you can find him, I'll tell you how to use the cube."

Mint and I both nodded. Though I nodded slower then her. With a quick gesture, mint pulled the carved square from her travel pack and tossed it to Mel. "I hope you work fast," She said. "Cause Rue and I'll be back before you know it." 

I felt Mint's hand grip the hem of my shirt and pull me out the door. Once outside she released my shirt and ran forward a bit placing some distance between us. 

"So where do we go to find the lost Purrel?" I asked. I had no idea how to find the thing. Mel hadn't given us much to work with so I was at a loss as to what we should do. I watched as Mint looked towards the sky.

"Looks like it'll be getting dark soon," She said. "We should head back to town. We'll ask the towns people about it in the morning."

Mint turned and began walking towards the star that would lead us towards the ground, but there was something off about the way she walked. Gone were the easy straight steps that had accompanied her movements. Now there was a sway to her hips as she walked. I tore my eyes away from her and chastised myself for being insensitive. I felt my face burn red. A small tug on my sleeve caught my attention. It was Pura.

"Dreams have meaning. Especially here." She said, before dashing off to play with the rest off the little red Purrels. I followed her with my eyes until she disappeared from view around to the other side of the house, then my eyes moved towards Mint. She was standing next to the star, looking right at me. 

"Rue, are you coming?" She called out, snapping me back into this reality. I told her I was coming and rushed to join her on the platform. I wondered what the little creature meant. I took my place behind her and watched the loose strand of hair flutter in the wind. I was entranced by the shine of it.

***-***-***-***

It's time for me to ramble about some stuff. First I hope you enjoyed this segment. I'm not sure how good it was, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that all of you enjoyed it. Thanks for your reviews:  Kairi21, Flame of Fiction, Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou, and SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy. Thanks again for the reviews. I hope to have the end of chapter three out before Christmas, and you can hold me to that. Later.


	7. The Weakness in my Eyes

I promised I'd have the next one out before Christmas, and here it is. I hope it's not to badly flawed. I'd have liked to annoy my proof reader a few more times with it, but I haven't talked to her in a few days.  On another note, this is a time of many different holidays. I hope everyone enjoys themselves, even if the only thing they celebrate is the winter break for college. Thanks again SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy. It's always good to hear that I've improved. Well, one with the show.

---*---*---*---

I watched as the morning sun broke over the horizon, filling the meadow near Carona with a soft light. The fresh sun began to warm my cool skin. As it was still spring, the nights were still chilly. I smiled lazily at the ski.

"Stupid sleeping schedule," I said to no one in particular. I wasn't tired. That much had been seen to by the random amounts of sleep I'd gotten the day before, but that still didn't mean I wanted to wake up and not be able to fall back to sleep an hour before the sun is due to rise. Worst of all is the fact that I'm hungry. 

A light yapping sounded deeper into the meadow. I watched as the small black and tan pup bound its way out of the cave at the end of the meadow. It was Johnny Wolf, and he was defiantly in a playful mood. He ran quickly in circles, before dropping down onto his haunches and growling back into the cave.

"Ok, ok. I'm up already," the gruff sleepy voice of Rod called out from inside the cave. He looked tired. His stance was hunched over and his hand was placed against the wall. He gazed at me for a few moments, before realization seemed to kick in. "Rue! Morning man!"

"Morning," I called out. My voice rang out only a bit clearer then his. I hopped up from my place on the stairs leading into the meadow and walked towards him. Johnny Wolf met me half way and slammed into my leg. I bent down and stroked his ears.

"Looks like you've made a new friend there," Rod said as he walked over to us, and bopped the dog playfully on its rear with his foot. Johnny responded by sinking his teeth into the shoe and pulling. A brief power struggle ensued, which ended in dog dragging his laughing master across the field.  The humor of the situation found its way to me and I ended up chuckling too. It felt so good to laugh.

"Hey Rue?" Rod called out as he sat up and fixed his fedora back into place. "I'm hungry. Wanna help me catch some breakfast?"

"Sure," I said, not really comprehending what we'd be catching, but I was hungry and breakfast wouldn't be served at the Inn for another two hours at least. "What are we after?"

"Fish," Rod said as he made his way over to the cave and pulled out two small spears. I'd never fished before. I preferred deer. I had some skill at catching one and it was easy to make enough jerky to last a while. "Train and eat all at once."

"Train?" I asked in confusion. I normally just swung my blade around for a bit or battled some monsters if I felt the desire to train. What did spear fishing have to do with training?

"A true warrior is calm and graceful during battle and able to strike the exact spot of an opposites weak spot," He said calmly as he tossed me a spear and began removing his boots. "A fish is like the weak spot, constantly changing, and only traceable to those who remain calm and graceful enough not to give yourself away."

I nodded and followed Rod's lead, removing my boots and rolling up the legs of my borrowed pants, and waded out into the murky water. The soft sands gave way under my feet as I maneuvered around inside the cool currents. Small fish swam around me, occasionally surfacing. 

"Remember Rue," Rod's voice called out softly and calmly. "The small fish are simply distractions. Go for the big fish, the weakness."

I slowly scanned the surface of the water. I could see no further into the water then half a foot into the water. The small fish swam near the surface. I stared intently into the water. I could see nothing but the small fish.

"I don't see any large fish," I said. Nothing, they weren't there.

"The swim in the murk." Rod said calmly. His arm shot forward and stuck; a splash of water and the fish shot away. Slowly he pulled the spear out of the water, and on it was a fish. The fish was long and hung limply on his spear. It was large enough to eat off of and feel like one had actually eaten. My eyes shot down to the water. My stomach growled. I needed to get food soon.

I stared intently at the murky depths. I tried to look past the distracting small fish and past the haze. It was tough on the eyes. I heard Rod slosh his way back to shore. I wanted desperately to watch. Things that I never had wanted to study seemed infinitely more interesting then this. The rustling of leaves in the wind, the playful yap of Johnny Wolf, or the shutting of a window; all of it was working against my concentration. My stomach growled again, reminding me of my duty. 

I stared into the depths; hardly moving, hardly breathing. Minutes passed agonizingly slow. My eyes watered. I was beginning to give up hope, and then I saw it. It was faint at first, just a few stray lines in the water, but slowly they began to connect the outline formed. I saw it. It was big, bigger then Rods. I struck quickly. My spear hit hard. I smiled. Slowly I pulled the spear out of the water.

Nothing. Water dripped from the tip of the spear. There was no fish. I'd missed. I dropped my arms and slumped forward. I'd done so much work only to miss my mark. I felt stupid. I sighed. Laughter filled the air behind me.

"Saw the fish already?" Rod asked, from his place on the ground near a roaring fire. His spear was propped against a near by rock with the fish end hovering above the flame. The smell of cooking flesh reached my nose, and I felt myself begin to salivate. I was _really_ hungry. 

"I'm impressed," He said. "It normally takes someone a few days to be able to see through the muck. You must have really sharp eyes."

I smiled a little at the compliment. I felt a little less dumb now. So what if I had great eyes. I still missed. "I missed."

"You just attacked from the wrong angle," He said with a smile and a wave of his hand. "You can't attack every enemy from the same direction."

"Wrong angle," I mumbled as I turned back to the bleak murk that surrounded my legs. Slowly my eyes scanned the water, peering once again into the depths. Time passed bit by bit. Eventually the fish came back into focus, but where was I supposed to strike? I followed the fish with my eyes for a bit, trying to figure out where I was supposed to strike. 

My stomach growled again. The light glow of the dawn sun had brightened into a beautiful day. I'd been at this for at least an hour. The hunger I felt had faded a little earlier, only to come back with surprising force. The pains in my stomach were making it slightly difficult to concentrate and I was beginning to get impatient. I slowly raised the spear, determined to at least strike out in hopes of gaining some small margin of insight. I bet Mint could do this no problem.

"Hey Rue!" A loud voice called out from behind me. The loud shout alerted the fish and it darted way. 

"Ahh!" I gasped, as the fish disappeared. I stood fixated in the same position, my arm raised high in preparation to strike. Slowly my arm came down and I plopped down into the water. The water was just below my chest. A small dust cloud rose up around me, but the fish were gone. Now, I'd never now if I'd miss or not. My stomach voiced its annoyance. I just felt cheated.

"Rue, what are you doing?" Mint asked. She was crouched on the shore of the river dressed in her normal attire. I suppose Mira must have gotten the bloodstains out of her clothing. I wondered how long I was going to have to wear Klaus' clothing. I'd worn them for a few days now, but I still didn't feel comfortable in them. I missed my old clothes.

"That's simply Baby," Rod's voice called out. "He was fishing."

Baby? What would make anyone call Mint baby? Mint is not a baby. Mint is Mint. I sunk lower in the water, keeping my nose just above the surface. Rod was reclined against a rock near the open flame, hidden from Mint's view. He rose slowly and turned with a flourish, exhibiting all the style and grace of a hawk in flight. Mint turned slowly to face him.

"So, did you come here to challenge me as well, Baby?" I grumbled into the water, my voice lost in its depths. I glared at Rod and his fetching half smile and perfect bow. I cursed myself for forgetting my purse back in the Inn; I would gladly pay triple the price to wipe that smirk off his face.  Mint flipped one of her pigtails back.

"And why would I want to challenge you?" Mint asked as she pointed towards him. "I have better things to do with my time then beat up a bum."

"Bum?" Rod asked, the smirk on his face widening. "I'll have you know that I prefer vagrant. I'm a weapon maker, vagrant and swordsman. I'm Rod the Blade Star."

Rod finished his introduction with similar flourish. Mint turned her head to the side. A half eyed look of annoyance spread across her face. I knew that if I ran, I could get the money, and challenge Rod. I didn't have time to execute my plan, for Mint turned her head back to Rod. 

"Why would I care what you are?" She asked. The smile fell from Rod's face. I smiled into the depths. I was happy to see Rod flounder, but I wasn't sure why. I knew I liked Rod, so why did I want to see him make a fool of himself.

"Bah," Rod said as he turned around. He bent down and grabbed a stick on the ground, before using it to stir up the fire. "A little tyke like you could never beat me anyway."

"What did you say?" Mint shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. Her hair shuttered and her angry eyes glowed as she stomped over towards him. "I could beat you no problem."

"Go play with you dolls," Rod said. I heard a small splash, which diverted my attention away from the two. When I looked, I saw Johnny Wolf paddling his way out to me. He barreled towards me as quickly as he could. He didn't stop when he reached me instead preferring to ram into me with the top of his head, forcing me to fall backwards under the water. "Hey rue, you think you could brined Johnny Wolf back to shore?"

I nodded and turned towards Johnny Wolf, but he would have none of that. He turned quickly and began paddling as fast as he could away from me. I quickly gave chase, but kept returning my attention bat t argument between Mint and Rod.

"Dolls?" Mint asked shocked. She brandished her two dual Halos. "Come on I'll fight you. Bring it on!"

Rod stood slowly, turned back to face Mint. Instantly, Mint adopted a battle stance, with one ring in front of her hanging limply to block, and the other was behind her to act as rear guard and lead off attack. Rod studied Mint with an apprising eye. I really wanted to slam the blunt of my Arc Edge into him.

"Cute toys, but I don't fight children," No sooner had the words left Rod's mouth than he flew backwards. He tumbled on the ground for a moment before pulling himself together and ending up in a crouch. "All right, Baby, but I warned you, I play rough."

The water shot up around me as I dove to catch Johnny Wolf. I held on tightly to the squirming mass of dog that tried to pull itself free from my grasp. I was amazed I'd been able to catch him, with how much of my concentration was held by Mint. I dragged the dog back to shore.

By the time I had drug the dog to shore, Rod had gotten his remaining Silver Breeze from the chest near the cave. He and Mint stood mere feet apart. Mint had remained in the battle stance she had adopted earlier. Rod had chosen to hold his sword in a standard position. Both of his hands were clamped onto the handle. His stance suggested a slashing attack. Neither the Dog nor I moved from our position on the shore as we waited for the first Move.

Rod was the one that struck with a quick slash blow that Mint easily deflected with the front Halo. Quickly she brought the back Halo around in an attempt to knock the wind out of him. Rod, however, using the force from Mint's original blow, rolled to the side and her Halo sailed over him. 

Still in a crouched position, Rod slashed at Mint's legs. Mint was to quick thought, as she leapt into the air, before attempting to bring her halo's down hard on Rod's head. Rod brought his blade back around quickly and blocked the strike from the dual halos. I watched in rapt fascination as Mint tried to force Rod's weapon to the ground. Both combatants were locked into position, or so I thought. Suddenly, Rod released the grip on his blade, allowing it to be slammed into the ground. Rod spun quickly and slammed the back of his fist into Mint's face as she fell forward due to the lack of someone pushing against her.

The punch sent Mint tumbling backwards. Rod rushed forward, grabbing his blade as he ran, and aimed a stab at Mint's chest. I gasped, Mint rolled, and Rod's blade jabbed into the dirt. My heart was beating frantically. What if Rod hurt Mint? I was terrified of that thought. She was my partner. I couldn't let her die too.

But before I could react to help her, she had brought her palm to fore right in front of Rod's face. There was a quick flash of light and Rod was knocked backwards flat onto his back. I blinked, repeatedly. Mint had won? I hadn't even come close to beating Rod. Was she really that much stronger then me? I gawked at Mint. She flicked her thumb across her nose and flashed a V sign. Rod's laughter filled the meadow pulling my attention away from Mint.

"That was a great fight, Baby," He said with a smile. "We'll have to do it again some time."

Mint returned his smile and nodded. The two continued to stare at each other for a few moments. Mint's eyes trailed over his body. She smiled softly at him, which he returned. I sat there for close to a minute, neither moved, they just kept smiling. I felt an anger rise up in me that I couldn't explain, and I felt stupid for it. I left the meadow quickly. After all, I had to find that little Purrel.

The forest was warm as I trudged through it. Warm rays of the sun filtered in though the canopy, but it did little to alleviate the dampness of my clothing, which clung tightly to my body. I gripped the Arc Edge tightly in my hand as I moved through the forest, following the well-beaten path that would lead me to where I met Klaus, Mira, Elena, and Mint. 

I was still annoyed about Mint and Rod's fight, even though it had happened close to an hour ago. I sighed and slumped down against a tree. The way Mint had smiled at Rod, it was bothersome. I hung my head and liked at the curling roots of the tree, which spun out and around me. Did Mint like Rod? Is that what the smile meant?

I shook my head and pulled my knees up resting my elbows against them.  What did it matter if Mint liked Rod? I was only here to save Claire. Mint was just someone helping me to achieve that goal. But, then why did her smiling at him make feel small? This was so frustrating. I was never good at figuring out what I was feeling. 

Claire was always there to help me out in those kinds of situations, like the first time I went into a store and was mocked by the clerk for my confusion. I was hurt and angry at the time, but I didn't really understand why I felt that way. I only knew I ached. Claire explained that and numerous other emotions when I had them. I miss her so much.

I sighed. I felt dumb for running off suddenly and for leaving Carona before tracking down any information on the Purrel. I knew why I felt stupid, but why was I angry. I'd have to figure this out on my own. I owed it to Claire to at least be able to solve one or two problems while she was away. 

I rubbed my head. I hated dealing with my own emotions. I only remembered about five years of it so it wasn't like I had this wealth of experience to fall back on. I did read though. Occasionally. I wondered if I'd ever read anything about this. The last book I'd read was about this girl who became jealous after seeing the guy she liked with another woman. Jealousy? Is that what this is? 

No, it can't be. I haven't known Mint for long enough to have developed anything like that. Besides were just friends, and I don't have many of those. That's it. I snapped my fingers, as a smile spread across my face. I was jealous. I was jealous of the fact that my friend was doing something fun while I sat in the river. Envious is actually a better word. I was envious of the fun they had.

Satisfied with my deductive prowess, I left the tree and continued into the forest in the search of the little Purrel. I felt bad that I hadn't concentrated on finding it as much as I should have, but now I was free of that last annoyance and could properly concentrate on my search. I wondered what Mint was doing.

I could see the noon sun through a large hole in the canopy roof above as I approached the old Ruins I had passed by in my rush to get to the mountain. I could see them now from a distance. The smooth weathered rocks stood tall, a testament to those who had struggled so hard to build them. I stopped and admired them from a distance. I wondered if I'd ever have that kind of impact on the world.

"Rue!" I heard the voice call out behind me, followed by the slapping of leather on dirt. It was Mint. I turned quickly, afraid to leave my back to her, if I did, I might just end up injured. 

"All right," She said. She skidded to a stop just before she slammed into me. Her jaw was thin and her eyes searching. She looked annoyed. "You're acting weird again. What was with the abrupt exit?"

How do I answer that? I'm sorry. I ran away because I have the mentality of a spoiled five year old. That would've gone over really well. I guess I didn't really have much of a choice, but to lie.

"Sorry," I said. "I just thought it would be a good idea to get started on locating the Purrel."

Mint narrowed her eyes at me and clicked her tongue. I smiled lightly. "You're really bad liar. Now, what's the real reason?"

It's times like these that I wish Claire had left some room in my upbringing to house the ability to lie. However, Claire was one of those people that knew only how to be good, and she made certain that if you were to be around her, you would behave like a decent human being. Though, I'm not sure human being applied to me, she nevertheless made an exception in my case and forced her beliefs on me, and as a result, I can't lie to save my life.

"Well?" Mint asked, tapping her foot impatiently against the worn, dirt path. "You didn't even congratulate me for my victory, so I deserve an explanation."

What did it matter that I'd left quickly. Sure, I should have congratulated Mint on her victory, but I have to explain my every action to her. It's like she sees me as a possession, a commodity. I sighed. There was no point in getting angry about it. It was no less then I deserved. After all, I let Claire die.

"You fought well Mint," I said, my head bowed and my eyes closed. "Much better then I could ever do."

Mint rolled her eyes. "Look you…" She began, but she didn't finish. I cut her off with a hush. She tried to protest, but I told her to shush again. I'd heard something. I closed my eyes and listened. There it was again. It was faint, but it was defiantly voices.

"Keep filthy hands away," One of the voices called out. It sounded scared. I slowly made my way over to the edge of one of the stone columns. I peered cautiously around the edge.

"What the? Are you calling me dirty?" Another voice shouted. It was the mantis, Blood. His brother, Smokey the meatball, was there as well.

"It's the Purrel," Mint said from behind me. She was right. Between the two men with its back against the stone wall. There had to be something we could do for it.  

"Filthy," The Purrel shouted, slamming its little white mace against the ground next to Blood's foot. It had only missed his foot due to Blood's jumpy nature.

"What the hell?" Blood shouted as he landed on the balls of his feet. He brandished his dagger in front of him. "You better get down on the ground and beg for forgiveness."

I felt anger rise up in me. How dare those two attack the poor Purrel. They made me absolutely want to retch.

"We have to do something," Mint called out behind me. I felt her tug on my sleeve, and turned to face her. Her burgundy eyes were pleading. I nodded. I'd walk over shards of broken glass if she asked my like that. So it wasn't really even an option for me to help the Purrel anymore. 

"This situation calls for a little bit of stealth, " I said, as I turned back to the situation. Smokey had also brandished his dagger in his porky fingers. He would probably do just as much damage if he just fell on the Purrel. "Now what should our first move be?"

"Screw stealth!" Mint shouted as she rushed out into the opening, hair and rings trailing her. "The Purrel needs our help."

"Dang it," I cursed and followed mint into the open.

"Hey morons," Mint called out. She came to a stop a few feet away from them. I skidded to a halt just behind her. My hand reached up to grip the handle of the Arc Edge. I was ready to lay into these two. They deserved it for tormenting a defenseless Purrel. The two turned to face us, and jumped. I'd fought them once before and won. I could take them.

"Hey brudah, it's that violent witch," The fat one called out. My eyes narrowed. I didn't like people insulting my friends. I felt more ready to wipe the floor with them.

"What did you call me?" Mint shouted, before rushing forward and slamming into Smokey with a well-aimed drop kick. A quick flip later and she was back on her feet and standing next to me, dual halos drawn in a battle stance. I pulled my arc edge from its place and brought it to fore. 

"Smokey, are you ok?" Blood asked as he rushed over to help his brother get back on his feet. He turned to us. Hate filled his gaze, which was leveled at Mint. Mint didn't deserve that. I glared back at him. "You're going to regret that baby."

Baby? Images of Rod and Mint's fight flared in my eyes. I was burning with anger. I was trembling. I gripped the arc edge tightly in my hands. The two malformed beasts that called themselves humans rushed us. Mint moved to intercept, but I reacted quicker. I slammed my shoulder into Blood sending him reeling away from Mint. He skidded along the ground, before righting himself, and turning his knife on me.  

"You're gonna regret that kid," He said, as he slowly began circling around him. I felt no fear at what he could do to me. I tossed the Arc Edge to the side. I wanted to show him that there was no point in challenging me.  

"Smokey!" He called out still keeping his eyes on me. "You get the girl."

He slashed out suddenly, grazing my arm with his blade. I heard the cloth of Klaus's sleeve spilt, and a thin line of blood appeared on my exposed flesh. The bandit brought his knife to his face and liked along the edge, cutting his tongue and sending his own blood down the knife to mingle with my own.

"I had no fight with you, boy," He said as he slashed out again. I pivoted to the side allowing his downward slash to miss. He brought his knife back in a wide arc. I jumped back dodging another attack. "Just leave the girl to us, and we'll let you live."

"Mint's my friend," I told in a calm and even voice. He didn't deserve my anger, but he had it. I was sizzling, burning up with my anger, but if I could keep it to a slow boil then he couldn't beat me. I heard the sounds of Mint's battle. I'm pretty sure she was winning since the grunts of pain originated from a male voice.

"Friend, eh? Know what I'd do to a friend like that," He asked. A lopsided and sadistic grin spread across his face. I was glad I hadn't eaten at that moment. I felt like I would lose my lunch. I knew these guys were no good to suggest something like that. My face twisted into a grimace of anger. Blood just smiled at me. "Gottcha."

He lunged forward with a thrust. It was the same move he'd used the first time, but this time it was aimed better. I couldn't dodge to the side quick enough to escape a wound and I knew it. I was left with no choice to fall backwards. 

When I hit the ground, I opened my eyes quickly and saw him twirl around. I rolled quickly to the side. The point of his dagger embedded where I just lay. I got to my feet quickly, and lashed out with an over hand right. He jerked back pulling his dagger from the ground and causing me to fly forward past him. I felt another slash slice through the clothes and skin on my right flank. I gripped the wound and hopped away.

"Bet you wish you had your blade now, eh," He taunted as he tossed his knife back and forth between his hands. He pointed the knife towards the ground and allowed a droplet of blood to collect on the end. He flicked it at my face. I felt the cooling drop of my own life hit my face. Slowly it trickled, leaving an itch where it had once been. "Not so proud now, are ya?"

"Rue, hold on," I heard Mint call out after the last grunt had sounded. She'd won her fight. Was I really this useless that I couldn't even win a fight against a simple bandit? I looked at Blood's smirking face. It was just like _his_, that monster; that monster that took Claire. Why didn't I realize it sooner? The pain of the wound was nothing compared to his smile, the smile of the killer who took my Claire.  

I heard Mint's foot steps as she approached us. I wanted her to stop, to stay away, but I couldn't voice it. I didn't have time. I felt her just behind me. I saw Blood lunge. Mint was moving to fast to for her to stop or dodge. I reacted.

"No!" I shouted as I leapt up, getting in the way. I gripped Blood's wrist and twisted my body. I pulled his arm down quickly and flipped him over me, and away from Mint. He landed with a hard thud on the ground, his knife scraping along the dirt as it slid away from him.  I felt the tension that had built in my chest leave. I felt relieved. He couldn't hurt her know. She was safe.

I sighed and slumped to the ground. I watched as Blood and Smokey rushed out of the area, taking their daggers with them.  Mint sat down next to me. I looked over at her. She smiled. I smiled back. When I thought she might have been hurt, a fear gripped me like I hadn't felt in years, when I had lost Claire. Claire was my sister; with her I'd lost family. But, Mint was my friend, my first real friend. Somehow, over the course of only a few days, she'd become a big part of my life. She'd become my best friend. Losing her was inconceivable. 

"Thanks, Rue," I heard her say. I turned my head towards the sky. It was a beautiful day in the forest. All the tension, the fear, and the anger: all of it had left me now. I felt calm and happy. "I'd have been a gonner if you hadn't reacted when you did."

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me," I said, with out thinking. What was I saying? Mint probably hated me. There's no way she could consider me her friend. 

"Exactly," She told me. I felt my heart leap. "We're partners aren't we?"

And then take a quick plunge. "Yeah, partners," I said. Not friends. So she didn't think of me as a friend. I sighed. I felt so stupid. If I hadn't said anything, I could have at least thought she considered me a friend, but I'm just business. The Purrel! I had completely forgotten about the poor creature. I stood up and began to search with my eyes the entire area. I spotted it in between a pair of roots that jutted from the ground near the ruins. I tapped Mint on the shoulder and pointed towards the Purrel.

"Hey," Mint said softly as we began walking slowly over towards the little red creature. 

"You're safe now," I told as we knelt down next to the roots.

"Thank you," The creature said with a small bow after it had leapt from the root.

"And who might you be?" I asked. The creature looked at me oddly for a moment then smiled. "I Popo."

I smiled. I knew Popo and Pura now. I reached out and scratched the creature's dog like ears. He liked it as much as Pura had. This was relaxing. It took my mind off Mint. 

"You should probably get back to Mel's," Mint said, breaking the moment. I sighed as the Purrel moved away. It nodded and ran towards Mel's. It stopped just before it rounded the bend that would take it from our sight. 

"Who you?" I called out, with a jump. I smiled. It was making sure it had our attention by jumping. It was a very dog like creature. I like dogs.

"Tell Mel," Mint called out and gestured with her hand. "That you were saved by Princess Mint and her bodacious magical powers."

I shook my head. That was Mint for you. She nearly died, but she's still full of confidence in herself. She's absolutely amazing. I looked at the creature and waved. "I'm Rue."

That was all I told it. It nodded and ran off. There was no confidence in my statement, just cold neutrality. I was not a good fighter, unlike Mint I had nothing to boast for. Rod was better then me, and Mint was better then Rod. That meant that Mint could take me out easily. I sighed. There was no real reason that I felt the need to protect her, but I did. I wanted to make sure she survived, not that she couldn't take care of herself.

"Feeling better?" Mint asked me suddenly. 

"Huh?" I replied. I was confused what was she asking me.

"Is your pride still hurt?" She clarified. When had my pride been hurt? Well, that was stupid, my pride was always being whittled down, but when did I show signs of hurt pride? 

"Rod told me that you lost in a fight to him," she said. I knew what she was doing. She was searching for the answers to my strange behavior. But, I didn't run because I had taken a hit to my pride. I ran because I was a like a jealous five year old.

"Yeah, I did," I told her, turning away and looking out into the trees. I really didn't like to lie, but this wasn't a lie. It just wasn't really the truth either.

"You know," She said, as she hit me on the shoulder. "I don't think any less of you because I won a fight against someone you didn't."

I rubbed my shoulder. She'd hit me fairly hard. I hopped it wouldn't develop into a bruise. It wouldn't make carrying the Arc Edge easy, as the handle would always slap near that point. 

"Thanks," I told her. It actually did make me feel a bit better knowing that my loss couldn't make her think less of me, unless she already thought I was pathetic and it couldn't get any worse. I attempted to banish the doubts that came with the compliment, but strands of doubt still remained.

"Rod told me he enjoyed fighting you more," She said. She turned to me with a smile. "Doesn't that make you feel better?"

"Of course he enjoyed fighting me more. He beat me," I told her. That seemed a really simple reason. I was really a weak fighter. I sighed.

"No," mint said. She sounded annoyed now. "He said he liked fighting you because you fought with flair… And with heart. I only fought to win. He said there's a difference."

Mint shrugged, and I smiled. She turned her head back and smiled at me, too. "I've always fought to win. He said that was my flaw. You fought for the fight, and that was your strength."

"Rod's an odd fellow," I said eventually. It seemed retarded to call the looser the stronger and the winner the weaker, but that's what Rod meant. I couldn't help but laugh. Mint joined in soon after. I don't really know what was funny about it, but at that moment everything just seemed comical to me. 

I looked over at Mint. There wear tears forming in the corners of her half closed, dancing burgundy eyes. I coughed a bit once I'd finished laughing, and Mint rubbed her eyes. We smiled at each other one more time, before Mint gestured towards the path.

"Come on," she said. "Let's head to Mel's."

The trip to Mel's was rather uneventful; save the fact that mint felt I was now back on a solid confidence level began berating me about my stupidity during the fight. I said nothing in my defense as we walked. Why defend yourself when the other person is right? I did something stupid and foolish during that fight. And Mint had almost paid for it. I was lucky, luckier then I had been three years ago.

I had become confident during the fight when Claire died, and as a result I needed help. She came to my aid, and died because of it. It was my fault Claire died, and it would have been my fault had Mint suffered the same fate. Neither of them deserved to die. 

I glanced over at Mint as we walked through the brightly colored landscape that was Mel's segment of Carona Forrest. She had taken to acting out my battle in an effort to force me to remember the mistake.  With a grand flourish she tossed away the imaginary Arc Edge, only to be slashed on the arm. She over dramatized me gripping the wound. I sighed. Why had it taken Mint until we started walking to begin making fun of me?

"Why are you mocking me?" I asked, there was a tone of annoyance in my voice. Mint stopped her in motion acting and stepped onto the star that would lead to Mel's. I followed.

"For starters," Mint said. " I don't want to see you do something that foolish ever again. It could cost us the Relic."

For a second I thought I might see a sign of her caring about me, but I was wrong. She only cared about getting the Relic. Not that that was a bad thing. I wanted the Relic just as badly a she did, but I still found time to make friends while doing it. Seemed I was heeding the old Captain's advice after all. I sighed. I know I considered people my friends, but did they consider me theirs?

"And second," Mint said, as she gripped her side and flopped to the ground with a pained expression on her face. It was so sudden I jumped. I thought she was actually hurt.  A smile spread across her face, before she began laughing. "Seeing, something that stupid is really just funny."

Great. Seeing me nearly killed is a humorous moment for her. I felt absolutely retarded for calling her my friend. I glared at her. I suppose I ranked a little higher then a garden slug, or her least favorite food. Despite the anger I felt, there was another feeling that arose in me to gain dominance. Sadness. 

"I see," I said lightly, speaking mostly to myself. Mint didn't even notice that I had taken offence to her comments. I sat down as far from her as I could be on the ludicrously small star. I began to wonder why this thing wasn't bigger. There was only one of them. What if she got multiple guests at once? Would it just lower for everyone waiting or are the ones left behind forced to wait until the people before them finished their business? 

I sat dejectedly staring into the pink expanse that spread out before me. I placed my head on one of my open palms, and gingerly felt the wound on my side with the other. It didn't sting anymore. I really didn't want to ask Mint to heal my wounds. It seemed stupid to ask her that. After all, she didn't like me much. I sighed again.

Of all the people I've met throughout my travels, I was closest to Mint. So, if she didn't like me, did any of them? Ugh, I'd never really cared before. All that ever mattered had been getting Claire back. When had it changed? 

"We're here!" Mint shouted as the star clicked into place on the giant pink island. Her shout ended all thoughts about how other people view me. I stood and slowly followed Mint who had already rushed into Mel's home. I guess she was just as anxious as I was to get this over with and earn some time alone. I needed to think.

As I walked in I noticed Mel sitting on the large mushroom that seemed to be the only proper place to sit, and in her lap was the Purrel Mint and I had rescued earlier. I flashed a weak smile at it. I smiled back, larger and happier then I could ever be.

"Dear," Mel said as she placed the small creature on the ground. "Could you please leave so that I could talk to these people."

"I no wanna, but I will," The creature said, before running up and bowing low in front of us. "I thank again."

It rushed from the room after that. All that was left was to get what we needed from Mel.

"I've researched that Cube and everything I've found is in the notebook," She said suddenly, pointing over to the side of the room where a little blue book sat next to the cube we'd brought in. I walked over to gather the two items up.

"Mint, have you ever heard of the kingdom of East Haven?" Mel asked suddenly. I'd heard of East Haven before. It was Mint's kingdom, but why would Mel bring it up?

"Why do you ask?" Mint asked.

"I've heard a rumor about a princess that ran away," She said in an off-hand, yet conversational way. "They say she fled the country because she'd been forced from the throne. I heard she was loud, rude, immature, irresponsible, and unbelievably selfish."

Somewhere during the listing of Mint's crimes, she had fallen to the floor. She looked like a tired warrior attempting to lift herself, to return to the battle, but was unable to produce the strength. I smirked.

"Mel," Mint said. She sounded weak. I guess blows to her pride affected her. "Where did you hear that rumor?"

"Oh it's very famous," Mel said. I'd never heard of that rumor before, but I guess I was always so wrapped up in looking for rumors about the Relic that I probably didn't really pay attention. Ah, well. I guess I've figured out a few of Mint's personality traits on my own. She could be mean, for instance, and uncaring. "They say her little sister succeeded her to the throne and she's everything the people wanted. They say no one really cares about the run away anymore."

Mint had fallen completely onto the floor and lay sprawled out like the murder victim after a sudden attack from behind. I found her pose rather amusing, but I really didn't feel that bad for her, after all, she had made fun of my brush with death.

"Mint? What's wrong?" Mel asked in a mock concerned voice.

"No, I'm not ok," Mint shouted as she jumped to her feet. "I'm that big, bad princess you were talking about."

"I never would have guessed," Mel said. She could be really condescending when she wanted to. "Now why do you want the Relic? Is it to get back at your sister?"

"What do I plan to do with the relic?" Mint asked. "First I'll use it to beat Maya into a bloody pulp and take my kingdom back."

"So, all you want is vengeance?" Mel asked. There was a slightly concerned tone to her voice.

"You didn't let me finish. After that it's world domination time!" She said punching her fist into the air and pulling it back down.

"So you plan to conquer the world?" Mel asked. She seemed shocked. She turned to me. "And you, what do you want to do?"

"I plan on reviving Claire," I told her. I hadn't expected her to round on me, so I wasn't able to say it in a way that didn't make me sound like a fool. 

"Look," She said, glancing back and forth between the two of us. "The power of the Relic was probably not meant to be used by human hands. It could have disastrous results if you use it."

"So," Mint said and waved her hand at Mel. She turned and smirked at me. "I made a promise to myself that I would become Queen of the World, and nothing is gonna stop me from achieving that."

"Aye yi yi," Mel uttered. She turned to me and glared at me. "And you. Do you also not care about the survival of this world?"

Did I care about this world? No, or at least I didn't until I met Klaus, Mira, Elena, and Mint. So, I guess I cared about a couple people, o I didn't want the world to be destroyed, but the world was so empty without Claire. Having her back would be worth the risk.

"I also made a promise, to myself and to the grave of my dead sister. I promised I would revive, and the risk is defiantly worth it."

Mel sighed. I rubbed the top of her head. I felt sorry for her. All she wanted to do was protect this planet, but I had to go against people's wishes if I ever were to see Claire again. 

"I guess there really is no way to talk you two out of this quest," She said. She placed her head in her hand, looking through her fingers at us. We both shook our heads. "Fine, then, since you two are so big on promises, promise me that you will not let the Relic destroy this world."

"I promise," I told her. I heard Mint utter the same words moments later. Mel nodded and told us that our business was through. Thoughts of my desires as a catalyst that could lead to the apocalypse, where not exactly pleasant thoughts, and pushed out all of the anger I felt towards Mint. If the Relic were really as powerful as Mel said, then we would need to work together. I just wondered if we could contain its power.

"You think we can handle this?" I asked Mint as we stepped on the star. I turned and waved at Pura and Popo, who were waving frantically, their little red dress like attires flapping in the wind. They were both happy and care free. I wonder what that's like.

"Course we can," Mint told me, as she too, began waving at the two Purrels. A confident smile spread over her face, and she elbowed me lightly in the arm. "After all, I've never met a challenge I couldn't overcome."

I smiled and nodded. It was reassuring to know that Mint thought that she alone was all that was needed to handle the Relic, but it meant that I was pretty much useless to the quest. If that was so, then what was the point of partnering up with me?

I hadn't figured it out by the time that the star had landed once again on the pink ground. All my ponderings had done nothing but make me feel useless and wish that Mint thought more of me. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mint asked suddenly. "You've been sighing a lot today."

"I'm just tired," I told her. It wasn't necessarily a lie. I had been up for a very long time and was beginning to feel a little fatigued, but it wasn't enough to sigh about. I only sighed when I was thinking. I hated that. It meant that Claire, or anyone that knows me, has a keen insight to whenever I'm thinking about something unpleasant.

Mint nodded. "I'm a little beat myself, " she said. She turned back and continued to walk down the path. I was glad she believed me, the last thing I wanted to do was to try and explain an emotion and a situation that I didn't understand. To keep from sighing as we walked, I took to counting the numerous large, yellow stars that lay between the few sparse, orange trees.

I had reached fifty-four by the time I realized that on was a little different from the rest. One difference was that as the other stars have sharp edges this had sharp curves. Another was that it was extremely close to the road. If those didn't hint at something strange then the fact that it was swaying would defiantly give cause to worry. 

All three of those facts would put the observant on their guard, but I could understand how those facts could be missed. But the one glaring flaw in the fake star's disguise was the face that stuck out near the top. The purple hair and the goggles were a dead give away. It was the man Mint had identified as Duke.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Mint asked me, as she spotted the now dancing star. I just shrugged my shoulders. It didn't bother me that he danced when he was bored.  Heck, I've done some odd things out of boredom before. One was discovering that Claire romance novels that she liked to read could sometimes be interesting if you found the more toned down ones. I always doubted I'd ever be in a relationship, so I figured a good way to experience it, was through a book about it. Well, as close as a highly fictionalized account of love can get.

"Dancing," I said. It was the truth. That was what he was doing. The fact that it could be taken as extremely sarcastic didn't cross my mind.

"That's not what I meant," she said, glaring at me. "I want to know why he's dressed up in a stupid star costume. I mean, you can even see the lace in the back."

Leaning behind Mint and looking at where she was pointing, I could see the large white bow that had been tied in the back of the costume.  The costume struck me as humorous at that moment, and I began laughing. Mint followed soon after. It took some time, but we finally managed to compose ourselves. Mint rubbed a tear from her eye and motioned for us to move closer.

"Duke," she called out once we were in range, catching his attention. He turned slowly in the large and lumbering suit. It seemed that other then a quick saw or a jittery dance; movement was restricted in the star. "What are you doing?"

"Aw, man!" Duke exclaimed. He let out on exaggerated sigh, and drooped his head. "How'd you spot me? This disguise was perfect."

"It's so obvious," Mint said, shacking her head from side to side. "Your dancing and your face is showing, you big dork!"

"And then there's the bow," I interjected, not wanting to be left out of this little scene.  Duke sighed again. This time the whole star drooped. I actually felt sorry for the guy; you could tell he'd put some effort into this.

"Never mind," He said, waving one of the star's arms back and forth. "Hand over the cube and that journal you got from Mel."

"Not a chance!" Mint shouted, as she took a step back from Duke. He waddled after her. I had to move as well. Eventually, Duke managed to make it from the area beside the road to the road itself.

"Give them up before I have to take them from you," Duke warned us. I couldn't see how he planed to take them when he was in the star costume, but that didn't stop me from pulling out the Arc Edge.

"You're not getting those items," I told him. We'd worked too hard for this information, just to give it up to some weirdo in a star costume. 

"Then," he said, pausing from dramatic effect and turning his gaze towards the sky. "Feel the power of my finest Act yet."

Act? What was he talking about? What did acting have to do with getting our items? I turned and looked at Mint. She just shrugged and brought her rings into a battle stance. We all sat like this for a time; Mint and I in our battle stance, waiting for Duke to make a move. Eventually he would, but not the move we expected.

"Wait a minute," He said softly as he turned his head to face us. "You don't know about my Acts do you?"

"I don't care," Mint said, as she dropped her guard and allowed her body to droop and lull backwards, before returning to her battle stance. "Can we just get this over with?"

I shook my head no to Duke's question. As much a I wanted this be over with so that I could retire and get a good night's sleep, something this odd demanded that I find out what he was talking about. The last thing I needed was to be trying to figure out what he was babbling about, while I was trying to figure out my own problems. 

"All in due time," Duke told Mint. He chuckled lightly and hobbled back a few steps. His face turned serious for a second.

"I love stars," He told us. "They way the twinkle and light up the night. I want to be a star. I am a star. I'm Starlight Duke"

"But it's the afternoon," Mint said. "There are no stars."

Duke looked annoyed by Mint's statement. I was having difficulty not laughing. Duke was clearly out of his mind. Duke's annoyance didn't laugh, and he flashed Mint a smile, a very peculiar smile. He was about to do something.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He stared at us for a moment. I could hear the beginnings of Mint's insult, but it never left her mouth. I watched in amazement, as duke leapt into the air. Higher and higher he rose, until he was small then one of the bronze coins I carried around. He hung there, in the air, for a few moments. I quickly glanced at Mint and then back at the sky. The look of shook on her face must have been mirrored on my own. How was he able to just stay up there for as long as he had?

Then he shouted something. He was so high up it was difficult to understand what he was saying, but it was easy to tell what he was doing. He'd released whatever power held him up there and he was plummeting back down to the ground.

"Scatter," I shouted as I jumped to the side, the star Duke slamming into the ground where I had stood moments before. He hopped back up quickly and pointed his arm at us. 

"Do you see the power of my Acts?" He asked. I knew there was a power to them, but I didn't understand how that could help him. My body was beginning to feel its exhaustion. I'd been up for to long to be properly engaged in combat, but I had no choice. Duke rushed us moments later.

His rush consisted of cartwheeling after us, his body becoming a blur. The sound of ripping earth followed him. I jumped to the side as he shot by, leaving a gouge in the earth a few inches deep. I watched as he turned and shot towards Mint. She leapt to the side as well. He shot from side to side rushing either Mint or me each time. How was I supposed to hit him? I looked at Mint who was panting heavily. He had gone after her more often then me. I had to do something. 

He rushed at me again. I gripped the Arc edge in my hand, as he approached. I waited as long as I could before leaping to the side. I didn't even wait until my feet stuck land to swing my blade. I felt the blow land then a jerk pulled the Arc Edge from my hand and sent me slamming into the ground. 

I had landed on my already wounded side and gave out a pained cry. I heard Mint call my name, punctuated by the sound of the Arc Edge skittering across the ground, away from combat.

Duke rushed me again. I rolled to the side, ending up on my knees. I didn't even have time to stand before he was barreling down on me. I pushed hard against that ground and leapt to the side. I could see the Arc Edge. I rushed towards it. I heard the grinding sound, catching up with me. 

I dodged again. Duke was sent flying past me. I quickly retrieve my blade, and rushed back to where Mint was, calmly watching the fight. I was the one panting heavily now. How could I hurt him?

"What do we do?" I asked Mint. She turned and looked at me. 

"I've got a plan," She told me. I let out a happy sigh. I was glad she had a clue what to do, because I sure didn't. All of the monster's I'd fought were to slow to be of any use against him, and the Arc Edge seemed useless. 

"I need you to hold still keep him in line." She told me. I nodded. I didn't really know what she was going to do, but this was the only idea we had. It did bother me that I was playing decoy, but if that's what it took to get out of this situation.

The sounds of Duke's return sounded through out the entire area. I brought the Arc edge into a defense position. I lifted the handle high with hand, and placed the other on the flat of the end of the blade. I waited. Mint was behind me. Duke would have to get passed me to get to her. My muscles began to quake as he approached. Would this work. 

He was almost upon me when I heard Mint yell, and heat rush past me. Duke slammed into me, with enough force to send me sliding across the ground. I tumbled backwards and landed in a heap, but was back on my feat almost instantaneously. I felt bad about the image in front of me. Duke was flailing around on the ground, his suit on fire.

"Do you give?" Mint asked, the hysterical man. He was screaming and trying desperately to put out the fire, but nothing would stop it.

"Yes!" he screamed. " I give you win."

Mint raised her hand, her twin halos floating and spinning around it. A blue aura filled her palm, and in an instant Duke was doused with water, the fire out.  Duke sat in the midst of his ruined costume and glared at Mint.

"You haven't seen the last of Starlight Duke," he told her, before dragging his costume off somewhere. I felt relieved. We survived. I reached done and checked my travel pouch. The book and cube were still there. I smiled at Mint. We'd made it through this fight with everything.

Mint and I didn't say anything to each other after the fight. It really didn't seem necessary. She'd won and I stood in the way of the enemy. It had worked. I was glad to have a partner who was that strong, but to compliment her on her strength after a battle like that was admitting that I was useless. I was ready to get back to the inn and get some food and sleep.

The walk back to town was uneventful, and the night itself would have remained so, had Mira not been standing outside the Inn, waiting to usher Mint and I to dinner. In all truth, I didn't really want to go to dinner. I would have been happy just to go to sleep, but I had reacted badly to the news about my clothing, so staying up for a few hours more couldn't really hurt me.

As usual, we were greeted by the sound of sizzling pots and the sight of Klaus waiting for us at the table. He smiled and gestured for Mint and I to take a seat, which we gladly did. I'd never felt so weak in my life, the two battles today, and the lack of a proper nights sleep had seen to that. I yawned without meaning to. Klaus smiled and passed Mint and I both a cup of warm tea. I took a deep gulp and felt the warmth spread, easing some of the pain and elevating a portion of the exhaustion.

"So, how'd it go?" Klaus asked. He looked me square in the eye. We'd done a decent job, or at least Mint had. I'd done nothing but screw up and cause problems all day. If it had been me alone, I might have lost the notes and the cube to Duke. Then we'd have lost.

"We got Mel to help us with the cube," I told him as I pulled the cube and the book of notes from my pack and placed them on the table in front of Klaus. "Everything is in that book."

"So, no problems?" Klaus asked, holding the book of detailed information as one might hold their own newborn child.

"There were a couple of battles," Mint said jumping into the conversation, cutting off my chance to belittle myself. "But nothing we couldn't handle."

Mint turned and glared at me. I bowed my head and studied the waves of the grain of the wood. Mint knew what I was thinking. She knew I thought I was pathetic. I sighed and raised my head. Mint was no longer looking in my direction. I had to pretend tonight to be in good spirits, or I'd get another earful from Mint. I really didn't want to have to deal with it. There was plenty of time for thought, tomorrow when I begin training. I refuse to be useless.

Klaus, Mint, and I talked about random things for the next hour. Mint told what would seem to be some highly fanciful tales that one would believe she had made up, but the level of detail that she was able to go into and the fact that she always lost the treasure in the end, added weight to her story. I punctuated her stories, with the dull and boring tales of my grand adventures, which were much more anecdotal then Mint's. Every time I bungled something in one of my stories, Mint would burst into fits of laughter. She sure found my tales amusing.  She seems to find many of my misfortunes amusing.

Eventually the hour would pass and Mira would call us all to serve our plates, commanding Mint and I to load double portions onto our plate on the first run through. Which, I gladly obliged. I'd eaten very little that day, which in all of the excitement, had forgotten about. Normally I would have been reminded by the smell of food, but in my less then giddy state I completely ignored it. But, when I was faced with the actuality of food. The hunger I had felt all day rushed back in a loud growl that erupted from my stomach. I blushed embarrassed by my lack of respect, and mumbled apologies to the laughing group, which surrounded me. 

My apology was greeted by another growl, this one erupting from the small frame of Mint. Mint blushed, and I chuckled lightly. Mint joined in, small chuckles escaping her. I moved over to the table quickly, placing my plate, pilled high with meats and vegetables, onto it.  Elena joined us, soon after we had begun to eat. She whispered something into Mira's ear, which brought a smile and a nod, before gathering her own plate and serving herself. 

I tilted my head slightly as I watched the two pass a secret. I wondered what they were up to. I tried to search for answers in the eyes of Mira or Elena, but none where to be given.  After, the initial failure, I shrugged it off and resumed my meal. It wasn't right to pry anyway.

Dinner was as delicious as always. I was coming closer and closer to the opinion that Mira's heavy meals of beef and mutton, where tastier then Claire's light meals of fish and vegetables, with a bit of venison sprinkled in occasionally. I missed Claire's meals dearly, but these were just good. 

I reclined back in my chair after finishing off my last bite of boiled potato. I stifled the yawn that threatened to rise this time. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, Elena had left.  I didn't have time to ask where she had gone. Before I could finish the thought, she had returned with a neatly folded pile of green.

It was my clothes, or at least a tunic and pair of shorts exactly like mine, except no holes. I took the clothes from Elena and held them gingerly in my hands. I unfurled the tunic, I laughed at the familiar strip of red that ran, amidst the green, from one shoulder to below the other, and the splotch of black that began in a v below my neck and moved upwards to cover the flesh from the elements. I smiled at the matching stripe that ran near the edge of my sorts. 

I looked up, with full intent of thinking them whole-heartedly, only to stop. Mira had left the room and come back with my armor. The large leather gauntlet, the leather shoulder guard, and my belt.  All had been splattered with blood and required cleaning. And all were now clean.

"Well," I heard Mint ask. I turned to her, and chuckled. I had forgotten my manners. 

"Thank you so much," I said. I gripped all of my old and new apparel. I hadn't felt right wearing clothes that were not my own, but now I had a new set. A matching set. I could be myself again. 

"Elena and I worked hard to get those back to you," Mira said, with a mock scolding tone. "So, don't you go and get those stained."

"I won't," I said. I leapt from my seat and excused myself. I had to place these in their proper place in my room. Then I could sleep, wake up and put the on. I left a dazed and confused room behind. Truth was, this was the second gift, I'd ever gotten. I'd woken up in clothes like these, Claire gave me a matching set when they were ruined, and I just got another. 

When I reached my room, I placed the clothes and armor in the chair and pt the arc edge next to it. I sat down on my bed and smiled at my gift. Gifts came from friends and family. Klaus, Mira, and Elena considered me a friend then. I flopped back on the bed. If I had friends it didn't matter what Mint thought. I placed my satchel on the drawer next to the bed. Somehow I'd been given the cube and notebook back to look after until the morning. I think it was because Mira demanded that I take it so that Klaus would get some sleep.

I ran my hand across the sheets. I chuckled. I had friends. Unfortunately, I was strong enough to protect those friends. I sighed. Tomorrow, I'd have to attempt to begin to train. I need to be stronger for them. Then I noticed something. The smile left my face and I shot up in bed. I stared intently at the cloth that lay before me. Slowly, I picked it up. It was a long black and white checkered sash. I lifted it up, letting the dieing light of the day illuminate it. It was long, and could be worn over my shoulder. It would be easy to tie the two ends together so that it stayed on. 

I ran my fingers across it. It was a nice material, but one that I didn't recognize. It was soft, but sturdy. I wondered who could have left it here.

"And third," I heard a voice say through the crack in the door. It was soft, but I could still hear it. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

---*---*---*---

Notes: Well, that concludes chapter three. And, I want to thank all of you that have stuck with me this far. I stared this story a long time ago, and I'm constantly afraid that I'm misrepresenting these characters. I don't want to do that, the more I write them, the deeper my love of them goes. I don't own then, but the more I write the more I wish I did. And, the story's not over. I have many plans for the future, changes that I want to make, scenes that wont leave me alone, and characters that want their chance to shine. I hope all of you will stick with me until the end, and maybe even beyond. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I'll see you in a few.


	8. Improvement's Gambit

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know this section took me a long time to actually get out, and for that I apologize. I hope you guys weren't thinking I'd quit. Nope, I was just having a little bit of difficulty getting myself to ask my beta to read for me. Which she did, cooking me to a tasty golden brown in the flames of her critique. Anyway, I've been working on two things since I last updated, I've rewritten the first chapter and made a few changes, and I've completely written out chapter four. It's a fairly large chapter, so I'll probably be splitting it into thirds. Anyway, Enjoy!

---*----*---*----

I panted hard as I leaned against my weapon. My lungs ached and my arms burned, but it was what had to be. I cursed myself. I couldn't believe I was becoming this useless. I hadn't won a battle since I left the first Atelier. I sank to the ground, allowing the Arc Edge to fall across my lap. I'd always been able to handle a battle, or at least I didn't always seem to lose. But, Ever since I'd come to Corona I'd been losing. Rod, Duke, that sky walkway, even that beast in the underground ruins: Even if I won it felt like it was more due to luck then anything else. I nearly killed myself just walking down a path. 

I lashed out and slammed my fist into the ground. I was lucky to be alive at that moment. I could have easily fallen to my death on that path. The thought alone was infuriating. I should be more careful then that. I slammed my fist into the ground repeatedly. I couldn't believe I'd been that stupid. It didn't make sense. I'd never done anything like that before. Pain seared my knuckles, forcing me to stop my anger-induced assault on the ground next to me. I flexed my hand and the pain flared. I squinted against the unpleasant sensation. As I tried to shake out the pain, I noticed a deep fist shaped indent in the soft dirt next to me. 

I smiled wistfully at the ground. I knew I was strong, but I wasn't strong enough. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I have some power behind my blows, but that power wasn't good enough to win against either Duke or Rod. I slammed my fist into the ground again and instantly regretted it. I shook my hand in a vain attempt to alleviate the throbbing pain that assaulted my knuckles. I was in direct contention against Duke for the Relic, and if I couldn't beat him then I wouldn't be able to save Claire. 

I had to get stronger, for Claire's sake. Duke had Belle for help, but I didn't know how powerful she was. If I remained useless then she and Duke might be able to overpower Mint and take the Relic. I might never see Claire again if that happened. I couldn't allow that. I stood slowly, and stared at the rapidly climbing morning sun, which warmed the cool meadow. I gripped the handle of the Arc Edge, and pulled it in front of me. 

I felt the light breeze wrap around me and flap the ribbons of my hat. I didn't want to pull Mint down any longer. It didn't make sense that she hadn't asked Rod to replace me. The two seemed to get along quitewell. I struck out with my blade. 

I slashed downwards, before reversing the slash and swinging towards my side. I was just bringing Mint down. I struck out again at imaginary foes that began to appear in my mind. If she just decided to join forces with Rod and drop me, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised. The foe struck out, I brought the Arc Edge up to block the attack. I felt the weight of his blade force me back a step. I used the momentum to spin and slam the Arc Edge into his weapon. He stumbled. I pressed my attack. 

Rod beat me so easily. I couldn't comprehend why Mint still worked with me. The imaginary foe blocked my next attack. I saw him spin and felt him push me forward, causing me to stumble and nearly end up on the ground.  

Was there something Mint needed from me? I twisted quickly and brought up a weak block, which was just enough was enough to deflect my foes weak jab. His blade grazed off mine and left him open. 

I didn't want to force Mint to work with me. I lashed out with my free hand and stuck the apparition hard in the stomach. It stumbled back. 

I felt like I should just split from Mint. It wasn't fair to her that she had to drag me along behind her.  I should be strong enough to carry my own weight. My imagined foe began to retreat quickly, but I matched his pace. I gripped the Arc Edge with both hands and rushed after him. 

I was relying on others to fight my battles far too much. I couldn't do that. The foe turned and struck out with a quick jab, but I dodged, and slashed hard catching him in the gut with my blade. I watched in grim satisfaction as his two halves collapsed to the ground before vanishing. 

I lowered my blade and looked at the full sun, which had barely risen over the trees. I had been training for a little over an hour. I felt the slight burn in my muscles that came with a light work out. Of course, a good work out could be had in an hour. I was just preoccupied. I raised my blade, and gripped the handle in both hands. I slowly spread my legs, and raised the blade over my head. I had barely started my training. I slashed down, stopping before the blade hit the ground and pulled it back into its original position. I slashed over and over, feeling my muscles burn as the Arc Edge cut through the air. 

I needed to be stronger; I ached for it. 

I could feel the sweat begin to form on my brow. I slashed again and again at the imaginary point in front of me. I could feel the exhaustion overcoming me. I had slashed at least one hundred times by this point. My arms had gone past the burn. The cool feeling of weakness had begun to wash over them. It was becoming harder to raise my arms. Grunts were escaping my mouth with the ferocity of a muted scream. I slashed again, and pulled. My arm caught halfway up. I could feel my muscles begin to give out from the strain, but I wasn't ready to quit. My teeth clenched and my eyes shut, as I pulled with every ounce of strength I still had left. I felt my arms begin to drop, the weight of the blade dragging them down, but I fought. My shoulders ached and my arms were numb, but I eventually prevailed. I felt the blade's decent stop and slowly begin to climb upwards. 

I opened my eyes as the blade reached its desired height, and I lashed out one last time. The blade ripped through the air, with a force I didn't know I could produce. I tried to stop the decent, but my arms had given out. As it rushed past me, it pulled me with it. I felt the Arc Edge rip from my hands and land, as I joined my blade crashing into the soft earth. My face hit the ground hard, and I lay there, allowing the ringing in my head to subside. The cool dew on the grass was soothing on my heated frame. I panted into the grass, feeling some of the dew flick on my tongue. I ran my tongue around my mouth trying to quench some of the thirst I felt. I rolled over onto my back and pulled myself into a sitting position. 

My breathing was beginning to come out as ragged gasps as I tried to force air through my thick and dry throat. I needed some water. I slowly moved my tired arms, and retrieved the small flask of water that I carried in my side pouch. Quickly I began to guzzle the liquid. I sighed and flipped onto my back after I quenched my thirst.  I replaced the cap of the flask, as I looked at the blue sky with its puffy white clouds. I needed a bit of rest before I finished my training. I had trained my form and my pure physical strength so far. However, those two weren't enough. I could match Rod in strength, but he was faster then me. I'd have to find a way to increase my agility and my speed if I wanted to beat him.

"Rue!" I heard a female voice shout out from behind me. 

I jumped slightly, startled that the silence had been broken in such an abrupt way. I had no idea anyone knew I was out here.  I lifted my head and twisted around to look for the voice. I saw Mint and Rod rushing towards me.

"Rue," Mint shouted as she approached me. "What's wrong? Why are you on the ground?"

"Huh?" I asked pulling myself into a seated position. 

Why was Mint shouting? I was just training. Mint glared down at me. I turned to Rod for a possible explanation, but he simply sat there smirking at me. I felt the weight of Mint's glare pressing down on me. I guess I made her angry.

"I was training," I told Mint in a quite voice, turning my head towards the ground. 

I watched as she stamped her foot down on the soft earth, crushing the grass and what ever creatures may have been hiding in there. 

"I hate to break it to you Rue," Rod said with a broad smile on his face and laughter in his voice. He was having a difficult time finishing his sentence through his chuckles. "But lying on the ground does not qualify as a rigorous training regime."

"I know," I muttered quietly. 

I turned towards him and lifted myself to my feet. I turned away from Mint, but I could still feel the anger radiating off her. It was an uncomfortable situation. 

"I was just taking a break."

"Rue," Rod said, lifting his black fedora and rubbing a hand through his hair. His voice sounded perturbed. "I was just kidding man. You need to loosen up."

"I'm sorry," I told him. 

I sighed and turned away from them and started walking over towards the Arc Edge. I really am a pathetic person at times, and I felt like an idiot for upsetting Mint and missing Rod's joke. I guess he was just trying to lighten the mood. I gripped the handle of the Arc Edge and swung it over my back. 

"I'm not used to training so, I overexerted myself," I told them. 

Rod nodded. There was a knowing smile on his face. I smiled faintly. I knew he'd done the same. 

"That's no excuse," She shouted stomping over towards me, and jabbing her finger into my chest. 

Her other fist was firmly attached to her waist, and her eyes burned with anger. I stepped back from the hard poke I'd received from Mint's nails. I reached up and rubbed my chest. She was angry again. I gulped and continued to step back, but she matched me step for step, until I slammed my back into a near by tree.

"You disappear in the early morning, forcing me to come looking for you," She shouted, into my face. I was terrified. The last time I'd angered her, she'd slammed me into the wall. I thought I told myself I wouldn't do this again. "Then when I finally do find you, thanks to _Rod_, it looks as if you've been killed and left for dead!"

I jerked back slightly, hitting my head against the tree. It felt like it was about to split apart. I squinted against the pain. 

"You," I began. "You were worried about me?"

"I was worried," She yelled. "That the cube and the notes might have been stolen."

"Oh," I muttered reaching up to rub the pain in my head. 

So, Mint really didn't care about me. I guess I really should just let her partner up with Rod. After all, he'd done a good job of tracking me down, and Mint seemed to like him. I sighed and sank to the ground. I felt so stupid. Of course I'd forgotten to take the cube or the notebook out of my satchel before I left. I should have left them with Klaus

"No, I've still got them," I told her as I removed them from my satchel and handed them to her. 

She smiled once she had them in her hands, and jumped up and down with joy. She was really happy to get the items for the Relic out of my hands, but I couldn't blame her. As infinitely stupid as I was, I didn't deserve those items. Mint turned back to me. There was a small frown on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up biting her bottom lip instead. Her mouth open again and the words began to form.

"Hey Rue!" I heard Rod call out interrupting whatever Mint was going to say. I turned to look at him. He pulled his remaining Silver Breeze from his belt and pointed it towards me. "You said you were training. So how bout we spar? No charge?" 

"What?" I asked, shocked that Rod would even consider it. 

I gaped openly at him, but he just smiled on. I glanced towards Mint, but she only shrugged and walked away. 

"Why?" I asked.

"You're stressing out," Rod said with a wink and a flourish. 

I turned to Mint, but she had already walked to the far end of the meadow. I looked back at Rod. He was still ready to fight. 

"But Mint's angry at me," I told him. 

It didn't seem like a smart idea to ignore the person who was shouting at you a few minutes before hand. Course, Rod wasn't going to take my weak no as answer. He merely shrugged at me and turned towards where Mint had gone. She was now sitting under a tree.

"Hey Baby," Rod yelled out, his voice echoing through the meadow, scaring birds from their nests. "z'it alright if Rue and I spar?"

"Why would I care what you did with him?" I heard her call out. 

She hadn't appeared to move, which gave off the effect of a voice originating from a brightly colored doll. I sighed. Why is she acting like this? I hadn't meant to ruin her day. It's not fair. I don't even really understand what I did. I stared at the grass. I could fell the tension tightening in my chest. Rod was right. I was stressed. I turned back towards Rod.

"See," he said with a shrug and a gesture towards Mint. " She doesn't care. And besides, I wanna know if you've improved any."

He raised his sword and hid his face from my view. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched me. I felt my heart begin to quicken. I was nowhere near ready to take on Rod. I'd need much more training then just one day to catch up to him. He was going to slaughter me if I fought him.

"You can say no, if you're not up to it," Rod told me. I felt my heart rate slow. "I mean, you've already lost to me once without an audience. I bet it'll be even more embarrassing with one."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Who did he think he was? I reached back and pulled the Arc Edge from my shoulder. I might be weak, but I didn't need him mocking me about it. Slowly, I readied my blade.

"You've got a fight," I told him. 

"Good," He said before rushing me. 

I jumped back and threw a block to the side, catching the wide arc blow from Rod's sword. The force of the blow threw me back. I stumbled, but regained my footing. I was barely able to throw up the next block in time to catch the downward slash.

 Rod's sword connected heavily with my blade. He pushed against it, trying to force me down. I spun quickly, dodging the falling blade, and bringing the back of my blade into contact with Rod's side. He stumbled, and I pressed my attack. I slashed out with a wide arced blow. He threw up a block, but stumbled back against the force of my blow. A loud grunt escaped his throat as the blade connected. I chased the blow with a downward slash, but Rod dodged. My blade hit the ground hard. I felt Rod's boot connect with my chest throwing me away from my blade. 

A sharp pain roared through my chest, but I rolled with the blow, and ended up back on my feet. Rod followed me closely. We traded slashes for dodges. He was forcing me farther from my blade. A slash from the side; I jumped back. A slash from above; I dodged to the side.

"Give it up Rue," Rod said. 

His breath was coming out in pants. I could feel my own breath begin to shorten. I had to react quickly. Rod stabbed at me. I dodged to the side, grabbing his arm and pulling him with me. Using all the strength I could muster I flung him from me. He hit the ground hard, his blade scattering away from him. I felt relieved. I was winning.

"Rod!" I heard Mint shout. "Get up you lazy bum and win!"

I froze. Mint was cheering? For Rod? But, I thought we were partners. Why wasn't she cheering for me? I felt crushed. I saw Rod stand and grab his blade. Why was she cheering for him? Was I that pathetic? Rod began to move towards me. I felt my arms go weak. I don't deserve a partner. I'm pathetic. 

I felt the blade dig into me.

"Rue!"

I awoke some time later to the sun shining directly into my eyes. I let out a gasp and turned my head clamping my eyes shut, trying to save them from the brightness. I cracked them open and saw red. 

"Mint?" I croaked out weakly after noticing that it was hair. Had Mint actually waited on me to wake up?

"No," A distinctly male voice rang out. "Close, but I'm not Mint."

I lifted my head and saw a black blur resting above the red. I reached up and rubbed my eyes. The next time I opened them, despite the remaining blur, I could make out Rod's smirking face. I glanced quickly around the area.

"Um, where's Mint?" I asked slowly, once I'd discovered that she was nowhere to be found in the meadow. Maybe she had gone to get some water from a nearby stream.

"She left about an hour ago," Rod told me as he stood up. 

My heart sank, as did my head. I pulled my knees up and rested my elbows on them. Mint hadn't waited on me to wake up. I'd suspected that Mint didn't like me, but the thought hurt far worse now that she'd proven it. But why had Rod remained?

"Why did you stay?" I asked quietly. 

I doubted Rod thought any higher of me then Mint did, but he had stuck around. I might have been eaten by something if he hadn't.

"Because I'm pissed at you," he said as he walked over to were his Silver Breeze stuck out of the ground. He yanked it free and began wiping dirt from the tip.

"What?" I asked. 

I didn't understand. Why would him being pissed keep him here? It had driven Mint off. He shouldn't even want to be around me.

"Damn it Rue," He said as he turned and pointed his blade at me. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You threw the fight."

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

This was really confusing me. Why should he care how he won? A victory was a victory. Right?

"Rue, you just stopped. You didn't even try to dodge my last blow," He said. He let out a sigh and sank down next to me. "You turned one of the greatest duels I've ever been apart of into a mockery."

"What does my not dodging have to do with anything?" I asked him. 

"You gave me the win!" he shouted, pointing his finger at me. "If I beat you it was supposed to be because I was better, not because you threw the fight. I mean you could have at least tried to dodge that way I wouldn't have stabbed you."

"What!?" I asked. 

I began to search my clothes and body for the sight of the wound, but all I found was a small cut on the side of my shirt. I stuck my finger in it and felt the skin. It had already scarred up. 

"If I was cut, then why am I healed?" I asked him. 

Judging from the width of the scar and the size of the rip, the wound was deep. However, there was little to no blood on my shirt and the wound was sealed.

"Mint healed you," Rod said, with a wave of his hand. "I stab you. She yells your name, and runs over here, casting the healing spell along the way. It was pretty impressive."

Rod leaned back and allowed a wistful smile to spread across his face. I turned my head back to the grass in front of me. It swayed back in forth in the gentle breeze.  Mint had healed me. I shook my head. Mint is so confusing.

"Why would Mint do something like that?" I asked the grass. I received no answer from them, but I did receive a light blow to the arm from Rod.

"Because she's a nice girl," Rod told me. 

I sighed and rubbed my arm. Despite the lightness of the blow, it still hurt. Maybe I was just beginning to get sore. 

"I know," I said quietly, more to myself then anyone else. 

It was the truth. Mint might not like me, but she was always willing to help me out. She was a strange person. I sighed.

"I didn't deserve it," I mumbled. Mint should have left me to die out here. At least then I could have been with Claire.

"Say that again," Rod said as he stood suddenly, whipping his sword around and pointing it between my eyes. 

"I said, say that again," He uttered once more. 

The anger in his voice had reached a level I had never seen in him. I turned my head towards the ground and mumbled my statement. It didn't really matter if he heard me or not.

"What was that?" Rod asked. 

He was barely keeping his anger under control. I glanced up at him for a moment, then back to the grass.

"I said, I didn't deserve it," I replied, this time loud enough for him to hear what I had said.  

"Everyone deserves help when they're down Rue," Rod said, his voice still sounded aggravated and annoyed.

"But she dislikes me," I told him.

"I highly doubt that," He told me. 

I heard him flop down next to me. I looked over at him. He had leaned back using an arm as a brace. He drew one of his legs up and rested an arm across the knee.

"She cheered for you," I said quietly. 

I wanted Mint to cheer for me. I wanted her to care whether I did well or not.

"Is that why you stopped?" Rod asked. He turned to look at me. He appeared to be confused. "Because Mint cheered for me over you?"

"I don't know," I told him honestly. 

It was such a shock when she started cheering for Rod. I felt so confused. I think I felt like I was betrayed. Nothing was making sense inside my head. 

"I'm pathetic," I sighed.

"Hey, anyone who can hold their own against me is not pathetic," Rod said. 

There was an air of finality to his voice that commanded that I believe him. I couldn't muster the courage to do so.

"But I've lost so many fights and been so useless in this quest," I told him. I laid my head down onto my crossed arms. "I just feel like I'm just dragging Mint down."

"I see," Rod said. I looked over to find him nodding his head in understanding. "You've taken a major blow to your pride, and you feel worthless because of it."

I nodded slowly. I was pretty sure he understood what I was going through. He laughed and gripped my shoulder, giving it a good shake, before pulling me to my feet as he stood up.

"Everyone's been there, Rue," He said. "Everyone's fought that wall. But you can't give up. You've just gotta stand firm, plant your feet and shove with all your might. It might take days, but that wall will move. And it will only move for you. No one else can shift you're wall. It was designed that way. They make you stronger, and fight you until you become strong. However, if you buckle the wall will crush you. So, don't give up."

So, I was the only one who could deal with this. My lack of strength was my problem, and only I could alleviate it. I sighed. I knew it was going to be tough, but I'd get stronger. I'd prove myself to Mint. And myself.

"I don't quit," I told Rod. 

I lifted my head and smiled. I wouldn't give up, but how was I going to stop relying so much on Mint's strength. If I followed her everywhere nothing would change. I'd stay pathetic. I couldn't live with myself. I had to be the one that saved Claire. 

"Hey Rod," I said slowly. I turned and looked at him. "How do I separate myself from Mint?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, as a frown spread across his face. I know he thought that whatever I was planning was not going to go well. 

"I can't stay behind her cowering like a child anymore," I told him. I turned around and walked over to where the Arc Edge had fallen during our battle. I reached down and picked it up placing it onto my back. "I have to do something on my own."

"Gotta prove to yourself that you don't suck?" He asked. 

I nodded. It was pretty much the truth. I didn't even know if I could accomplish anything involving the Relic if I didn't have Mint there to do it for me. She'd offered me one wish for my help, but I didn't even deserve that. 

"Well, that makes sense," He said. He crossed his arms and began to nod slowly. "Lord knows I've done some stupid things to prove myself to myself in the past. I always come out on top though."

We smirked as he finished his statement. I nodded. It didn't seem like there was much that Rod couldn't do. He could fight, make weapons, and attract Mint. All I could do was steal the souls of dead monsters. I sighed and kicked at the ground.

"Well, I think I know what you need to do," he said, before wrapping an arm around my throat and pulling me into a chock hold. I coughed a few times to try to gain some air, but I still heard his idea. It was risky and possibly dangerous, but it was the only idea I had.

--------------------

"Hello?" I called out into the emptiness of Klaus's house.

I was actually surprised not to see Mira here. Not that that's a bad thing. I really wasn't ready to have her angry with me for ripping my new clothes.

"We're down here Rue," I heard Klaus call out from down stairs.

I smiled. If they were down there then Mint and Klaus were probably already working on the cube. I followed the voice quickly and joined them in the basement. 

"So, have you figured out the cube yet, doctor?" I asked as I stepped off the bottom step. 

I glanced quickly about the room. Mint was seated on the edge of the wooden rise that separated Klaus' workshop from the rest of the basement. She was busy giving the cube a once over, spinning the cube in her hands and studying the contours. Klaus was seated in his chair leafing quickly through the book. 

"I've almost figured out how to open it," Klaus said as he turned another page. 

I sat down on the steps behind me. I looked at Mint, and watched her play with the cube. I turned away and sighed. I wondered if Rod's idea would work. The more I thought about it, the more apparent it became to me that everyone would be able to discern my motives, but it was the only idea I had.

"Got it," Klaus said as he snapped the book shut. I jumped slightly, not expecting Klaus to be done with the book that quickly.

"You've already finished it?" Mint asked. Her eyes were wide and her voice was amazed. Apparently they hadn't been down here long. 

"I just read the part about opening the cube," Klaus said as he placed the book on the table next to him. 

He quickly adjusted his glasses and walked over to where Mint was standing. Mint handed him the cube and he walked to the center of the room. I made my way to the table.

"So, what does the cube do?" Mint asked. 

She had stood up and was facing Klaus. She sounded excited. I reached down and picked up the book. I quickly began leafing through it not really taking anything in.

"I'm pretty sure there's something in here," Klaus said, patting the top of the cube. A wry smile spread across his face, as his glasses slipped low on his nose.

"Inside the cube?" I asked, lifting my head to look at Klaus. I felt the last sheet of page slip past my fingers, and my thumb came to rest on the hard binding. 

"An item probably," Klaus said as he pushed his glasses up again. "One that could open the lake ruins."

I sighed. Claire, we're almost there. I just hoped she could hold out for a little longer. I let my eyes fall back to the book. There was something written on the back.

"This should do it," I heard Klaus say. 

I didn't have time to read the words before being blinded by a brilliant flash of light. I dropped the book and covered my eyes. I stumbled backwards and tried to rub the sting out of them. When I felt the brightness begin to dim, I opened them. And there, floating in mid air, was a brilliant, glowing, golden diamond. I could see a small figure through the haze of the gem.

"What in the world is that," Klaus exclaimed. 

I stared at the gem. It was an awesome sight. I felt nervous at the sight of it and swallowed slowly. What was this? The gem flared again and a small boy appeared. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud. I rushed over to him quickly, dropping to the floor to check on him.

"Is he alright, Rue?" Klaus asked. 

I brushed back the boys blond hair and rested my hand on his head. He was ice cold. The child was pale. I feared the worst. The paleness of his skin contrasted sharply with the deep tan of his tunic, which bore the same runic design as the cube. He wore brown pants but had no shoes. I grabbed his wrist. Nothing.

"I can't feel a pulse," I said slowly. 

I bowed my head. Was this what we had unlocked the cube for? Had our quest killed this child? I could have caught him. The cube floated in the air for a long enough period of time. If I'd only reacted quicker.

"Terrible," I heard Klaus said. 

The mirth Klaus' voice possessed earlier had slipped from him like the life had slipped from this child.  I sighed. I felt terrible. I know I could have helped him

"Oh, get a grip," I heard Mint say. 

I turned to her. I was amazed she could take this so easily. A kid was dead. Didn't that mean anything?

"It's just a doll," She said. A doll? I turned back to stare at the boy. "You can even make out the joints in his elbows and knees."

I gripped the boy by the elbow. I could feel the sharp edges of the joints dig into my palm. He was a doll. Not a dead child. I fell backwards onto the ground and sighed. I was glad he wasn't a dead kid, but I wondered why they would seal a doll inside a cube. Klaus walked up and kneeled down next to the doll.

"It would be impossible to make a doll like this in this day and age," He said as he moved the Doll's foot, inspecting the ankle joint. "The outside feels like its actually skin."

I watched for a moment as Klaus and Mint tried to figure the doll out. They appeared to be looking for something on him. Suddenly, I remembered the book. I moved quickly and grabbed the book, opening it so that I was at the very back of the book. I began to read.

"Grand Magician Elroy made him," I said as I skimmed through the message. I heard Klaus and Mint turn to look at me.

"His name is Prima Doll," I said. "He's made of the finest magic technology, and he's the only one capable of breaking the seal on the lake ruins." 

"Alright," I heard Mint exclaim. "That means all we have to do is take him to the ruins and the Relic is ours,"

"Not exactly," I told her and sighed. I closed the book. I had all the information I needed.

"Oooh," Mint groaned out. "You mean there's another problem?"

I nodded slowly. Klaus shrugged and rolled his eyes, while Mint filled the room with colorful phrases and the musical sound of a boot slamming down onto the floor. I sighed again. Things were never easy. I was ready for this quest to be over and done with, but the next step gave me my excuses to use Rod's advice. 

"Yeah, there's another problem," I told Mint. "He's not complete, and he's not going to be much use to use until he's both complete and awake."

"Oh brother," Mint groaned out again. She reached up and began to rub her eyes. "So, we're gonna have to go traipsing across the wilderness in search of more magical items that are more then likely guarded by monsters that I'll have to defeat."

"Pretty much," I said. 

I wasn't really looking forward to this. If this plan were too much for me to handle, I'd end up dead, and then what would Claire do? No, I had to do this and come out alive. I sighed. Now was not the time to engage in my usual self-doubts. I'll just make the choice and live with the consequences. It's that simple.

"Damn it!" Mint yelled out, stomping her foot. 

A loud crack resonated throughout the basement. Mint pulled back her foot slowly to show the splintered wood that had been left behind by her fit. 

"Sorry," She mumbled before turning around and walking towards the edge of the risen floor, and sitting down.  

"What do we need to get?" she mumbled from her current position. 

Her voice was low. I smiled lightly at her. I could tell she felt ashamed at damaging Klaus' house. I looked at Klaus. He was staring at the spot with a bemused expression. 

"Mint," he said. "It's ok. I can fix the floor anytime."

Klaus was trying to reassure her, but I'm not sure if it had any effect. I sighed and changed the subject.

"I'm not sure what we need to complete the Prima Doll, but maybe it's in the book," I said as I tossed the item to Klaus. 

I may have found something in the book that was easy to notice, but Klaus was the scholar. He could find the needed information much faster then I could. I watched as Klaus riffed through the book.

"Found it," Klaus said placing his finger on the page "It says here that Grand Magician Elroy worked closely with his apprentices. He felt it was safer to leave the items to activate the doll in their care."

"So," I said slowly, trying to make sure I understood what I was being told. "We need to find the Atelier of the apprentices?"

"Yeah," Klaus replied. His hand slid further down the page. "We need a pair of gauntlets, a pair of solerets, and a pair of earrings. Those are the items in the ateliers, but we also need an amulet made of Phantomite."

"Dang," Mint exclaimed, twisting so that she was facing Klaus.  "That's a lot of stuff. So, how do we find all of that?" 

"It says here," Klaus told her. "That the solerets and gauntlets are being kept in the Ghost Temple, and the earrings are in the atelier deep inside Gamul Forest, which is located high above the river."

"Why did Elroy have to make this so difficult?" Mint exclaimed, stomping her foot in annoyance, though the stomp had lost much of its previous force. It didn't really bother me that much, though it was a bit of an inconvenience.

"I know how you feel Mint," Klaus said as he closed the book and returned it to the table. "But, we have no choice. If we want to get the relic, we're going to have to get those items."

"Dang it," Mint said, as she stood up and walked towards us. "Now Rue and I have to go to Gamul Foerest, then the Ghost Temple, and finally find where that Phantomite stuff is. I'm getting a headache."

"I'm going to take on the Ghost Temple," I said, turning away from Mint. I was committed now to Rod's plan. "Alone. You go to the Gamul Forest."

"But," I heard Mint stutter behind me. "Why?"

"It'll be faster that way," I told her. 

My voice was calm and even, despite that rapidness of my heart. I didn't want to take on the temple alone. I wanted to go with Mint, but I had to do this on my own. I needed a victory that was solely mine. If I died, then at least Mint would have an idea about how dangerous the temple was.

"Yeah, but" I heard her utter. Her voice had changed. She didn't sound like she liked my idea.

"It'll be safer that way, too," I said. 

I knew this statement would bring Klaus to my side on this issue. I figured he would be the one I had difficulty convincing. I thought that Mint would have wanted to get rid of me. I turned around to face Mint. She was staring at me intently, trying to figure out my motives. She looked sad; as if I was being the biggest jerk she'd ever met. Maybe I was. 

"Belle and Duke are after the Relic too," I reminded her. "They will defiantly figure out where we're going and come after us.

"That's a great idea Rue," Klaus said. He walked over and clapped his hand onto my back. "By splitting our forces we'll force Belle and Duke to either do the same or forfeit one of the ruins. Their power will be split in half, and I'm sure either one of you can beat one of them."

I wasn't so sure about that, but it would keep me from holding Mint back, and I know she could get her item. It was me that I was worried about. But, even if I messed up, they'd have to come after us for Mint's item. We'd be able to get the items back.

"What do you think of Rue's idea, Mint?" Klaus asked. His voice sounded hopeful. I'd won him over. 

"No," she said. One word was all she had to say about my plan. 

"Why?" I asked. 

It wasn't making much sense. I hadn't done anything helpful, really, during our adventures.

"We're partners aren't we?" She asked. "Doesn't that mean we stick together?"

"Yeah," I replied. This was going to be difficult. "But, it's not like I'm abandoning you. We're just taking two different paths so we don't have to double back. Besides, you complained about the size of the task. This makes it smaller."

"But what if I need help?" She asked. 

I looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't flinch, her face was still set and determined to see this through to her end. Her checks had puffed out and her lips were pushed out. Her burgundy eyes were narrowed at me. She really was very pretty.

 "You've not really needed my help before," I told her, looking towards Klaus for support. He just smiled and shrugged. I sighed. This was my fight.

"What about that creature in the underground ruins?" She asked her voice had become louder. 

She was beginning to get angry. It was going to be twice that I'd made her angry in one day. I didn't like that at all.

"You could have beaten it," I told her.

"How do you know?" She shouted, her foot stomping onto the floor. She leaned forward slightly and stared my in the eyes. I took a step back.

"I believe in you," I told her. She faltered and her eyes widened. She took a step back, before turning and sitting down on the edge of the rise again.

"So, are you ok with the plan, Mint?" Klaus asked, I turned away and lowered my head. I hoped Mint wasn't too angry with me.

"No," She said, I heard a minute sigh escape her lips. "But I'll go with it."

"Alright," I said and nodded my head. "I'll head to the Ghost Temple now. Good luck in Gamul Forest."

I moved quickly up the stairs. Was this the right choice? I sighed. It didn't matter. I had already chosen to go with it, so now I was stuck. I wonder where the Ghost Temple is? 

---------------------

"Dang," I cursed softly as I sat down on the steps that lead to Rod's meadow. 

I'd gone through most of Carona asking if anyone knew about the Ghost temple, and I'd found nothing. When I ran across Elena, she told me that she figured it was like Mel's place. I shook my head and sighed. I hope not. I only had a couple people left that I could ask: Klaus and Rod and maybe the priest. As Mint hadn't left Klaus' house yet, Rod was next on my list of people to visit. 

But, I couldn't see Rod in his meadow. Had he left for some reason? I stood up slowly and started to make my way over to his usual encampment. A few loud yaps announced my arrival. I smiled as Johnny Wolf bounded over to me and leaned against my leg. I reached down and began to scratch his belly, his little leg kicking in response. He really was a cute dog.

"What's up, Rue?" I heard a voice call out. 

Looking up, I saw a soot covered Rod standing at the mouth of a small cave. Every part of him was coated except for a small patch around his eyes, which had apparently been protected by goggles. There were streaks of lessened soot where the sweat had dripped down his face. The place least covered in it was the tip of his nose. 

"Why are you covered in soot?" I asked, ignoring his question. 

It could wait a little while longer. Rod tossed his dirty fedora over towards the dead fire, and began walking towards the river.

"I was making a new weapon," he said, before leaping forward. 

His body hit the water hard, sending a splash of water high into the air. Johnny Wolf sailed after him, creating his own miniature splash.

"In the cave?" I asked. 

I'd never worked with weapons before, so I was clueless as to the proceedings that went into it, but most blacksmiths worked in houses. I wondered why he'd work in a cave.

"Yeah," he said, pushing his hair back, before beginning to scrub the soot from his face. "I need secrecy if I'm going to make the best weapons ever made, ya know. I don't want anyone stealing my work. Besides, that cave formed very close to how a proper blacksmith's workshop would be set up. All I had to do was make some changes to make the kiln perfect and get an anvil."

"What are you working on?" I asked. 

It was easier then trying to come up with an intelligent response to his description of the cave. I had been in smithies before, but I had never actually paid much attention to what went on. It was a shame I had never tried to learn. I was constantly applying more stress to the Arc Edge then most weapons could take. I should have been the one that had to fix it. And, I didn't like seeing it in other people's hands. 

"My next weapon," He said, as he began to run his hands through his hair, pulling out large clumps of ash that had gotten stuck. Johnny Wolf splashed around chasing a fish that had swum to close to the bank. "I'll definitely beat you with this one."

"You beat me with the last one," I said. I had the cut in my clothing to prove it. 

"I beat you because you stopped trying," he said. 

He narrowed his eyes at me as he continued to work at his hair. I walked over to the bank and bent down, rubbing Johnny Wolf's head as he munched on a fish.

"A win is a win," I told him. My voice was soft and weak, but it was just loud enough to reach him. A fish leapt from the water, with a soft plip. "It doesn't matter how the win was earned. I was the one out at the end. You won."

"I won," he began. His voice was low and slightly angry. "By a sheer technicality. Had Mint not been there you would have kept fighting. Had she cheered for you, you would have trounced me."

"But she didn't" I told him. I moved and sat on the bank of the river.  I wished Mint had cheered for me. I really wanted to hear her call out in my favor. "She cheered for you. She wanted you to win."

"Mint was angry with you," He said, standing and wringing his hair out. Dark gray water fell in sheets from his deep, red hair. He sighed and sank back down into the water. "She cheered for me as a way to get back at you."

"That's just what you think she was doing," I told him. Mint was an honest person. She said what was on her mind. So, I doubted she'd change for just one fight. "But, I think something different, and you can't convince me otherwise."

Rod opened his mouth to speak but closed it and sank farther into the water. He glared daggers at me. He rose and squeezed his hair again, more sooty water splashing back into the river.

"I hate cleaning the smoke from my hair," he complained. He continued to scrub at his scalp and hair, trying desperately to clean it. 

"Then why do you make weapons?" I asked. 

His dislike of one of the effects of weapon making made me curious. He sat there for a few seconds staring into the water. I began to worry that I had asked the wrong question

"Have you ever heard of a man named Pleskin?" He asked suddenly. 

What was he asking that for? Everyone had of Pleskin. Pleskin was the greatest warrior who ever lived. It's said that to prove his mettle, he fought off one hundred men in heavy armor, with only a tarnished short sword. He was a legend. Rod turned to look at me, and I nodded.

"He was my father," he said. 

I gasped. Rod was the son of Pleskin, but I'd never heard that Pleskin had a child.

"You can't have any idea what it's like living in the shadow of my father," He told me. He stood up and walked over towards the shore. "I wanted so much to prove myself to him. I trained constantly. I wanted to beat him, and take his title."

I watched as Rod walked over to the log and sat down. He placed an arm on his knee and straightened the other leg.  He looked toward the sky for a moment, before turning to me.

"I was almost ready to challenge him," He said. His voice was pained and wistful. "I'd trained for years just for that moment, but before I could fight him, he died. I never had the chance to surpass him in life, and I can never surpass him in death. However, I found a way to move out of his shadow."

He stood up and moved over to his trunk and pulled out the Silver Breeze. He lifted it in front of his face and smiled brightly.

"My swordsmanship could never surpass his, but Dad wasn't good at making weapons," he said. Tossing the sword into the ground. It hit and dug deep, burying itself halfway into the ground. "I'll make the greatest weapon ever made, and surpass my father. I'll become the greatest weapon maker and swordsman who ever lived!"

I smiled as he exclaimed his goal to the heavens. His confidence and passion for his goal was infectious. It began to seep into me. I felt a little stronger, revitalized. I felt like I could get those items in the Ghost Temple, if I could find it that is.

"Hey Rod," I called out breaking him from his frozen pose. "Do you know where a place called the Ghost Temple is?"

"It's a two days journey to the north, if you follow the path," He said. 

I sighed. Two days? I shook my head. This was going to be a long trip. I thanked Rod and began to make for town to begin my preparations, when Rod called out again.

"I said if you follow the road, but if you cut through the woods keeping north, you'll make it in a day," I turned to look at him and noticed a glint of light fly towards me. 

I reacted quickly and caught it. Opening my hands, I saw an old compass. It was gold and inside the compass was an ancient picture of the world. A beautifully carved N looped near the top of the compass. 

"It was my dad's, so take good care of it," He said as he turned and began to walk back into the cave.

"How can you trust me with something this priceless?" I shouted at him. It was a memento of one of the greatest men that had ever lived. It was his dad's.

"Because I do," He called out with a wave, before disappearing into the cave. 

I smiled, and moved towards town to get ready for my trip. Pleskin was a great man, second only to his son.

---*---*---*---

Author's Notes:

I have no one to thank this chapter and that makes me sad. I'm going to take all of your silence as saying that I messed up on the previous update. Well, if that's the case, then I'll do better. I hope all of you are still reading. I can't improve without an audience to chip away the rough edges of my work. Have a great day. I'm going to have to dedicate this chapter to my beta Lindsey. Without her, you guys would have a much worse story to read.


	9. Fight Fight Fight

Hi. It's me again with another update to the story. Several of you, reviewed after my last post of the story, but before I posted the rewrite. Those people would be SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy, Deth Star Apacolypse, Marowe, and Kairi21. I wrote my thank you notes for you guys there. So, you should go read them if you haven't.

On another note, I've received my second triple threat o' reviews from Loki-TheGrimScreamer. Thanks Loki. It always means a lot to me when I get a new reader. I'm glad I could be your inspiration, though I doubt I deserve it. Thanks again.

All right, to those that haven't read my rewrite, and don't plan on it. There were two major changes. One to how Rue gains transformation and how he transforms. And the other was to Elena's apparel. But, anyway, on to the story.

------------

I stretched out my tired and aching muscles. Sleeping on the cold, damp ground was never very restful, but I'd rather enter a place known as the Ghost Temple during the day. That's why I left yesterday afternoon and hiked through the woods for a greater portion of the night. I wanted to make sure I had ample daylight, if any penetrated into the place, when I explored the Temple.

I pushed a branch out of my way and stepped quietly into a small opening in the forest. At the far end was a wall of dirt and stone, which rose up many times taller then I was. I walked slowly, keeping my eyes glued to the ornate door imbedded in the wall. On it, was the image of a woman, her ripped and shredded clothing left her with little decency. Her legs were crossed, as were her arms, which hung down to one side. A raised bit of twine, carved into the image, became evident as I got closer to the door. The twine had been carved around her ankles and wrists. I looked up at her face. The image possessed long hair. Her expression was slack, her mouth hanging partly open. She was looking at nothing, her eyes having been blinded by a tattered bit of cloth. She looked dead. Eight clocks surrounded the figure, each one pointing to a different time.

I swallowed as I approached the door. The image of the bound woman had me slightly unnerved. As I was leaving town, the priest had stopped me and said that it was rumored that the assistant of Elroy had himself been a priest, but he'd been possessed during a failed exorcism. In his possessed state, he slaughtered the young woman he was supposed to save. I wondered if the image on the door was that girl.

I pressed my hand against the door and pushed, but it didn't budge. I pulled back and banged on the door. A dull thud sounded, but it still remained shut. It was sealed tight. I sighed, and took a step back. I needed a place to sit down. I turned and searched the surrounding area. Noting a large rock off to the side, I made my way over to it.

I sat down, trying to think of a way to gain entrance into the temple. There had to be some sort of trigger or switch that would open the door. The door was in a small dirt field, rimmed with trees. The field was barren except for a few dead and fallen trees, a twig or two, and a few rocks that littered the area. I jumped as the sound of stone impacting stone echoed throughout the enclosure. I looked towards the door, only to find it open. Confusion swept over me. The door had just been sealed tight, so how did it open?

"Hello?" I called out, hoping that someone would be there. I waited for a few moments, but no one called back. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and pulled the Arc Edge off my back. "All right. I'm coming in."

I took another deep breath before I plunged into the darkness of the Ghost Temple. The blue tiled floor was cool beneath me. At the far end of the room, one on each side, were two doors. In the center were three raised areas with stone slabs. The two one the outside, were perfectly vertical, but the middle one formed a T shape.

"Hello?" I called out again, trying to determine if I was alone or not. The sound of my voice echoed off the damp rock walls that surrounded the antechamber.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. I took a step forward, only to be greeted by the sound of the door slamming shut behind me. I jumped forward, grabbing for my heart. The fear that coursed through my body had robbed me of breath.

I chuckled lightly to myself to ease my nervousness. I really should have expected this from a place called the Ghost Temple. It was only natural that this place be a little creepy, but if doors closing and opening without help is as bad as it gets, then I was fine. It was just too bad that that notion did little to calm me down.

I walked quickly to the door at the right side of the wall. Glancing at the one on the left to make sure it hadn't opened suddenly, I reached out and grasped the handle. After taking a deep breath, I tugged. It was locked. I smiled faintly, amused that it looked like the same trick would continue to be used against me. I took a step back and watched the door. Nothing. I took another step back, with similar results. I shrugged and decided to check the left door. I made my way across the room, listening constantly for the sound of an opening door. Slowly, I reached out and grasped the handle, but as soon as I touched the handle, I heard a soft rolling squeak. The other door had opened.

I sighed and made my way through the now open door. I felt like someone was controlling these doors and doing this just to mess with me, but now it had lost its creepiness and was more annoying then anything else.

Slowly, I stepped into the next area. I heard a soft click behind me. I turned quickly and found the door shut. I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance, pushing my cap to the side of my head by accident. This place was extremely confusing.

I found myself in a long hallway that took a sharp curve a few yards down, right before the wall connected to a decaying door. The walls were rotten and bits of wood had fallen onto the floor. Holes the size of my head could be found every few feet. The stench of rotting wood and flesh was powerful. I felt the small breakfast I had eaten begin to make its way back up my throat.

Slowly, I began to make my way down the hall, the floor creaking under my every step, and a hollow wind seemed to howl every so often. This place was out of a nightmare, but not mine. I knew my nightmare, all too well, and this wasn't the setting. Snowy nights were much worse then this. As I approached the bend in the hallway, I heard a low scraping noise at the end of the passage followed by several dull thunks. I leaned over slightly and peeked around the corner. In the distance were two more bends, which effectively formed a T.

I gasped as I saw three creatures saunter down the hall. They walked as if they were on strings, their feet moving sloppily before falling back to the ground. Another wire must have been attached to their midriff and pulled them along.  Their deep blood red hair escaped the rusted helmets that they wore, and flecks of white dotted their hair. Their skin was rotting and falling off in clumps.

I ducked quickly back around the corner to keep from being seen. I sat, breathing as slowly as I could, to keep from being heard by the creatures as they stopped. I could hear the sound of metal creaking. But the sound died as quickly as it came, and the dull thunks continued their slow pace away from me.

I heard the creaking of rusty hinges. Those creatures, whatever they were, were moving out of this room. I really didn't want to, but following them seemed like the best option. With any luck, I'd move deeper into the dungeon. I ran quickly down the hall, coming to a halt in front of the door. Slowly, I pushed the door open, in case the monsters were just beyond. It was empty. The monsters had vanished, and the only exit to the room was right were I was standing.

I backed out of the room, wondering where the creatures had disappeared. I turned and heard the door shut behind me. If I couldn't follow the creatures, maybe I could go where they had come from. There was another door located in that direction. If I was lucky it might take me somewhere helpful.

I jumped back upon opening the door. A blast of water shot through the doorway. The blast hit the wall, splintering it and leaving a hole the size of my head. Slowly the creature made its way into the hall. It looked like a slightly over weight human, save the deep blue pumpkin-like head that lolled around on its bony neck. It was carved like one might see in a haunted house held during the harvest festival in a quaint country town. Slush oozed from the jagged mouth and slopped onto the ground, leaving puddles of icy water on the floor. It was large and dressed in black slacks and a blue pea coat that many a gentleman of the nobility might wear to a diner.

I backed away slowly, trying not to slip on any of the stray slush that scattered when the creature's watery blast hit the wall. The creature gurgled as it followed. Its slow, staggering gait sloshed more water on the floor.

I readied the Arc Edge and waited, listening as the creature's gurgles came faster and with much more volume. Suddenly, he tossed his head forward, sending a blast of liquid hurtling at me. I ducked quickly and rolled to the side, the water slamming into the wall and destroying a sizable chunk.

Quickly, I began my own attack, chasing the creature. I slashed and stabbed with my blade, but all missed as the creature curled around the blade. Every attack sent his body contorting into a new and impossible angle.

The creature ducked a horizontal slash from my blade, and launched into his own wave of attack. I dodged and blocked the blows as I tried to maintain my ground. The last thing I needed was to be forced into a wall. The creature lashed out, striking my blade and knocking it back. It pulled its head back, preparing to launch into another watery attack, but I spun with my blade, using the force to pin him to the wall. He screeched as I raised my fist and slammed it into his pumpkin skull.

Bits of the creature splattered all over. I felt my hand sink into the wall. I ripped my hand free and stumbled back into the opposite wall. I slid down slowly.  My hand throbbed, and blood oozed from my knuckles. I sucked in as much air as I could, trying desperately to catch my breath as quickly as possible. 

I stood, after my breathing had calmed, looking at the dead monster that I had just killed. Its body was draped over the Arc Edge. Slush oozed from its neck and slopped onto the floor. I gripped the handle of my weapon and pulled it free, watching as the loss of support caused the body of the creature to crumple to floor. As more and more of the liquid spilled out onto the ground, the creature flattened out.

"You were just skin and water," I said as I looked down at the dead. I sighed and quickly left the room.

I walked quickly through the small room that had housed the pumpkin monster and found myself in another long corridor. At the end of the corridor I could see a set of double doors, but I was going to have a bit of trouble reaching it. In the middle of the corridor, surrounding two doors, on opposite sides of the hallway were two pits. Jagged and splintered edges showed the telltale proof that the floor had collapsed beneath the weight of something.

I approached the first pit and peered over the edge. I could see the bony remains of the monsters that had fallen through the floor and had become trapped in the area underneath.

"Poor things," I said softly as I stood up and walked away from the pit.

Nothing deserved to die in like that. I shook my head and sighed. There was nothing I could do about their fates, but there was dead that I could help. I looked at the first gap one more time. It wasn't very wide, not even as wide as I was tall. I could jump it easily.

I sucked in some breath and steeled my resolve before running towards the edge. I planted my foot right at the edge and hurled myself across, landing with a hard thud on the opposite side. I stood up slowly and looked across the next gap. I sighed. There was absolutely no way I could make a jump like that. That left only the two rooms.

I walked towards one of the doors, gripping the handle and turning it with ease. Everything was working out so far, but when I opened the door only empty space greeted me. Shaking my head, I turned and walked towards the other door. Empty. I sighed and sank to the ground. If I was going to get those items to revive the Prima Doll I had to move forward, but how? If only I could jump farther, but I doubted that any human could make that jump.

That was it! If I transformed into something with a greater jump then mine, like a frog or a cat, then maybe I could clear the gap. No, neither a frog nor a cat would work; those creatures are too small, besides I hadn't ever killed a cat anyway. Perhaps a wolf. Though it was not that similar to a cat, it might work. I walked as far back from the edge as I could, and allowed the sprit of the wolf take hold of me. I felt my body bend and bow against the stress of the transformation. I shook after the transformation ended, my thick hair rustling as I moved.

 I poised myself to make the jump. I rushed forward, and when I reached the edge, I sprang forward, hurling myself through the air. I felt my front paws catch the ledge, but my hind legs missed. I let out a yelp, and in an instant, I had reverted to my human form, gripping the edge with my hands. I pulled myself up quickly, but remained on the ground, allowing my erratic breathing to ease. I had misjudged the jump, but I was ok. I only hoped that I could go back another way.

I stood up and dusted the splinters off my pants and pulled the Arc Edge from my back. I felt like I was going to need it soon. I had reached the large set of decaying double doors. I approached them slowly, pushing one open with my hand. I heard a whoosh of wind and jumped to the side, as a small blade shot from inside the room and imbedded itself in the doors behind me. I looked down to see little bits of hair, where the blade had caught the end of my ponytail. I swallowed hard and pushed the door open. The room was empty, save a large chandelier and another set of double doors. I walked in slowly not trusting the apparent emptiness of the room.

I could hear my breath echo off the surrounding walls, a constant sound pierced only by the thud of my boots thumping on the floor. My eyes swept across the room. I could see no sign of an enemy or a trap.

I walked around the room, trying to find what had sent the blade at me. Nothing seemed off about the room other than the chandelier. I hadn't seen one yet in the entire place. Although, this was the only place in the temple that seemed like it was actually suited for a chandelier. I paced the room quickly, checking corners and the other door: nothing and locked respectively. I ran my hand through my hair as I walked back to the center of the room.

I stared at the locked door trying to figure out what I was supposed to do now. There was no switch in sight that would trigger the lock, and no enemy that might have had a key. Of course, there was no keyhole so that eliminated one option. I wondered if it was a sturdy door?  Maybe I could smash it open. I walked up to the door, and rapped on it. A dull thunk sounded from the wood. I could break through the door no problem. I took a step back and raised my blade, preparing to land a crippling blow to the door.

A low hissing noise rose up from behind me. I turned quickly. The humanoid creature was at least four feet taller then I. Its body was covered in thick black scales, save for the strip of red that ran along its chest. At the end of the strip was a large black circle with a gash in it surrounded by the red. I swallowed hard as the middle of the three head hissed at me. It's long snake-like fangs dripped venom. The second head was clothed in a black and red-checkered mask. Neither of those two heads had eyes.

But the third head, of it I was terrified. There it sat lolling on the creatures shoulder. Its coal black eyes were glazed, and foam-like saliva ran down its face. The clumps of its white hair stuck out in random directions. I shook my head, and backed into the door.

Why?

"Why does that look like me?" I asked, my throat was dry and voice was raspy.

I didn't understand. Save the scales, that was my head on the creatures shoulder. Am I like him? I knew I wasn't human, but was I like this creature? I swallowed hard to try to calm myself.

I shook my head, the ribbon on my hat shuddering violently. No. I gripped the Arc Edge and pulled it in front of me. The creature hissed loudly at me.

It reached slowly up to its snake like mouth and gripped one of its fangs and pulled hard, ripping the tooth from the inside of its mouth. I gasped as a spurt of blood shot at me. However, the bleeding stopped quicker then I expected. Slowly, a new fang poked its way through the hole left by the other. The fang was longer then it looked inside the creature's head, which the creature held it as if it were a sword. The fang itself played perfectly into the role. Though curved, it was as long as any rapier, and probably three times as sturdy. The creature reared back and slammed its fang onto the ground, sending splinters shooting in every direction.

The last few fights I'd been in I'd waited for the creature to make the first move, but, I didn't know how this creature would react or what damage it could inflict. I had to move first.

I dashed forward, bringing the Arc Edge to my side. I struck out with a heavy blow to the creatures flank. A dull thud echoed, like the sound of a small knife hitting hard oak. I pulled my blade back quickly. I had left a small cut in the creature's scales no deeper then a few hairs. The creature roared, before I felt the jarring pain of the fang being slammed against my side. The creature was strong.

I hit the ground and rolled. Somehow, I held onto the Arc Edge. Pulling myself into a crouched position, I raised my weapon. I had been thrown to the side of the creature. I stood and moved slowly, soundlessly, around behind the creature. It turned to where I had been, and began to move in that direction. It slammed its fang onto the ground where I had been.

What was it doing? It swept its fang across the ground in front of it, before roaring in anger. The roar caused its human-like head to roll onto his back, its blank, black eyes staring at me. I gasped. The creature spun, emitting an angry roar and charged me. I leapt to the side, my shoes clacking on the hard wood floor. The creature charged again. I rolled to the side. Landing on my feet, I continued in that direction. The creature charged, but flew past me. I slowly made my way farther away from the creature, keeping my steps and my breathing as quiet as possibly.

The creature flailed about, slamming the fang onto the ground repeatedly where I had been moments before.

It stopped suddenly. A bizarre mist began to surround the creature, distorting the wall behind the creature, but not the monster. The creature turned slowly. I sucked air in hard when I saw it. There, at the top of the red scales, where the deep gash had been, was a giant, blood red eye. The mist seemed to seep from the corners of the eye.

The creature roared and charged me. I jumped to the side to avoid its downward strike. It chased me with another blow, but I jumped back.

I was going to have to shut that eye or I'd never be able to win. The creature lunged, stabbing at me with the tip of its blade. I moved to the side and swung at the eye. The dull thunk that had sounded when I struck its side greeted me. I jumped back before the monster could get its hands, or fangs, on me.

The creature charged again, but I leapt to the side. My boots hit the ground hard. The mist slowly began to dissipate from around the creature. It turned quickly and slashed at me. I jumped quickly to the side. I ran keeping my eyes on the creature. It followed the noise of my footsteps. I watched the creature as I ran; I could see the white cut in the black of his flank, from where I landed my first blow. My eyes traveled quickly to the second cut, which should have been across the eye, but it wasn't.

It was off to the left of the eye, but I'd hit the eye, hadn't I? Was my aim becoming weak too? I shook my head slightly as I ran. No. Anyone could hit that mark. Something was wrong. Why did I miss? I tried desperately to think, as I ran purposefully slamming my feet into the ground with every step, forcing the creature to follow my every step. The creature swayed erratically as it spun, its body contorting and bending like a fish.

"The fish," I said slowly. Rod had tried to tell me something about a fish. I had constantly aimed for where I saw the fish, but I always missed, but why? What was the connection? I jumped back as the creature lunged at me the fang scraping at my clothes. I watched as its eye opened. I was close enough to feel the cold wetness of the mist as it seeped out of the eye. My neck beginning to drip water from the moister seeping from the creature

"Water," I said, as I moved quickly away from the creature, putting enough distance between myself and my foe to properly execute an attack. The creature turned slowly, the mist beginning to surround the eye, distorting the image of where the eye was, like the water had done with the fish. It made sense now. I just had to strike where I knew the eye really was.

The creature lunged once more at me, trying to puncture my skin with its venomous fang. I twisted around the stab, allowing the creature to sail past me. I swung hard, my blade cutting through the mist. I prayed I'd hit the eye. My ears were greeted by a wet pop. I jumped back as the monster screamed in pain. Its eye had been gouged out by my blade, and had fallen to the ground with a sickening plop. The mist began to fill the room, but this time the mist was a deep red.

I felt a little sick. I swallowed hard as I watched the creature thrash about. The human head's eyes had regained their sight. Its eyes stared into mine. Its mouth hung open in a noiseless scream.

My breathing became ragged, and I turned away from the sight. I heard the creature stop flailing a few moments later.

I turned around slowly. Fluid oozed from the eye socket, filling the floor with a deep red liquid. The smell of death, already prominent in this temple, had increased to the point where it was almost too much for me to stand. I placed my hand on my stomach, and slowly made my way towards the door. I stopped as I passed by the creature. There lying next to the pool of ever increasing blood was a small wooden shoe. I picked it up slowly.

It must be the soleret. I studied the item before placing it into my pouch. I was after a pair of gauntlets and a pair of solerets. That wasn't a gauntlet so I assumed it was the other item I needed. I looked back over the dead creature and mentally thanked him for the item. I left the room quickly after that.

The door led to another large room. There were several raised platforms, coated in the shattered remains of the dead, surrounded by pits of green sludge. I knocked a bit of bone off the ledge and into the mess. A loud hiss erupted and the smell of burnt bone filled the room, mixing with the already sharp smell.

I sighed. I was really beginning to hate this place. I shook my head and jumped across the gap. I landed hard, nearly losing my footing on a bit of bone that cluttered the platform. Soft plops sounded from the bits of shattered bone I had knocked into the acid. I moved to the other edge. At the end of this room was another door. I had been hoping that I would find all of the items in one location, but it looks like the creator of this temple was smarter then that.

I heard a light clacking noise resonate through a soft scraping sound. I turned slowly to see several skeletons beginning to stand, pulling sharp pieces of metal from the top of their cracked skulls. I backed up a little bit. This was not the ideal place to fight, but it did offer a quick solution.

I pulled the Arc Edge from my back. It was beginning to become ridiculous that I had put it up in the first place. The three skeletons began to close in on me. I wasn't worried about living bones. They were a fairly simply spell for any necromancer to summon, and being a very light creature, meant their blows had little force to them.

I stood my ground, waiting as the mindless creatures stumbled their way over to me. Their slack jaws jumped with every jittery step they took. I could feel the menace emanating from their empty eye sockets. When they were close enough to me to cause harm, I swung. It was a wide swing that caught the first skeleton in the chest, forcing him into the second. I pushed as hard as I could against my weapon, slamming the two into the third, before I shoved them off the edge into the pit of acid below. Their bones shattered as they hit the surface, and melted as soon as they had sunk.

I placed the Arc Edge back onto my back. I had fought a giant chimera, a watery pumpkin headed creature, and a couple skeletons. I knew that another three puppet like monsters were still on patrol, and I'd only found one of the four items I needed. I sighed, and knocked the remaining bone parts into the acid below. This was going to be a much more difficult dungeon then I had originally thought. I hoped Mint was having an easier time then I was.

Maybe, Mint and I should have gone together. I shrugged. It was to late now to change anything. All I could do was press on and hope for the best. I hopped quickly through the room to another set of double doors. I reached out slowly for the handle.

There was a loud thud on the other side of the door, and I leapt back as the door was wrenched open. The drooling snake-like head of the chimera greeted me, drops of venom falling from it teeth, as the creature stepped through the door and onto the small ledge.

I cringed as the beast stepped through the door, and I stepped back slowly, dragging my feet across the ground, until I heard the sound of scraping bones stop and the plop and fizzle of them falling into the liquid below me. I looked quickly behind me, checking to make sure I was at the edge, before returning my attention to the gigantic beast that had pulled itself through the door. The fang it used as its weapon drug behind it. The human head rested on its black-scaled shoulder.

It was the same creature I'd fought before. How many were there in this place, I wondered. The three blind heads wailed as the creature began sweeping its fang across the ground. This ledge wasn't big enough to properly fight this creature.

I watched as the creature moved towards the other corner. This was my chance. There was no way I could get through the door without him hearing me, but maybe I would have enough time to jump back to the other ledge. When the creature had fully turned from me, I stepped forward, turned and lunged. I felt my feet hit the ground. A whooshing noise was the only indication to move. I looked back as I scampered forward to see the creature sailing through the air after me. It landed hard, and the resulting shock to the floor caused me to fall, crashing into a pile of bones. I stood up quickly and pulled the Arc Edge into action. This ledge was a little bigger, but it was still not the best place to do battle on. If I wasn't careful, I could be knocked into that pit.

The creature was advancing on me slowly. I looked around at the floor. Bones and bits of shattered bone covered the floor. The creature was at an advantage here. If I moved, I'd make noise. I wasn't going to be able to make the creature open his eyes, and since it knew where I was, I wasn't going to be able to retreat. If it caught me mid-jump, I would defiantly be thrown into the acid. I charged, and slashed at the creature. It blocked my blow with its fang, and pushed me back. It followed, slamming its weapon into the ground.

The creature had successfully pushed me back to the edge of the platform. I had to do something quick. It swung wide. I ducked, its blow crashing into the wall beside me. It wrenched the bone from the wall, and lifted it above its head, preparing to crush me. It widened the gap between its legs for a moment, just long enough for me to roll through before it brought the weapon down right where I had been. As I stood I swung my weapon, catching the creature in the small of the back and knocking him off balance. I reacted quickly and shoved the beast off the ledge.

Its body splashed into the pool. The scent of burning flesh filled the room, and I coughed as it reached my noise. I quickly fled the room.

I gasped as I sunk against the wall in the next room. I inhaled the sweeter smelling air, though no air was untainted in this place.

I breathed deeply once more before standing and brushing a bit of the crushed bone off my clothing. Then I realized, the first monster had one of the solerets, and it had only showed up after I killed it, but I sent the second one into the acid.

I spun quickly planning to rush back into the room to find the item that might have appeared. I stopped though, when I realized what was sitting in front of the door: the other soleret. I smiled as I walked over and picked it up, placing it in my bag with the other shoe.

The next room I entered had a rather high wall blocking my path. I groaned and rubbed my face. This place was really starting to get to me. I walked up to the wall and inspected it for any type of indentions or weak spots that would allow me to climb it, but unlike the other walls around me, this one seemed as if it were in perfect condition. Reaching up, I determined that there was no way I could grab the ledge by simply jumping. I was still much more then an arm length away from the top.

I slumped against the wall, wondering how I was going to make it over the wall. I removed the Arc Edge from my back and sat down, setting the blade beside me. If I was a little taller I might be able to grab the ledge. Maybe I could knock a couple small holes in the walls next to the one I'm trying to climb over.  I stood, and turned to the wall. I ran my hand over the wall. It didn't feel too weak, but I tapped against it to make sure, causing bits of the wall to break off. Gripping the side of the hole, I pulled lightly and more of the wall crumbled away, coating the Arc Edge in a thin layer of dust.

I bent down and began to wipe off the Arc Edge. I ran my hand the length of the weapon. I had to stretch out to reach the tip of the blade. The Arc Edge was much longer then my arm. I glanced back up at the wall, then back at the Arc Edge with its curved blade and sharp tips. There was a possibility that it could work. I grabbed my weapon and walked toward the wall.

"Here goes," I said as I leapt up in the air, swinging my blade above me.

I felt the Arc Edge sink into the wall and catch. My grip faltered and I dropped to the floor. I smiled. I had a way to get over the wall. I reached up and gripped the handle. Planting my feet on the wall, I began to climb, using the Arc Edge as support, until I could reach the ledge. When I had pulled myself up, I reached down and removed the blade from the wall. I turned, and walked to the other side of the wall.

I groaned as I stared at the set of double doors that stood in front of me. I sighed and hopped down to the ground. Through ever set of double doors I had gone through had been one of those monsters.

I readied my weapon. If there was a monster in there, I was going to have to kill it so that I could get the next item. I pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the room. It was exactly the same as every room that one of those creatures had been in. I quickly looked around the room, checking the walls and the ceilings, but I found nothing. I stepped farther into the room.

The door snapped shut behind me and I gasped, whirling around to see what had closed the door. Nothing.

I backed slowly into the room. I knew the creature was here. I knew it was playing games with me. I could feel the thumping of my heart in my chest as I looked around the room. I turned, checking each of the corners again. I could still find no trace of the beast. My breathing began to slow. Maybe the creature wasn't in this room. After all, wouldn't the mage who created this place be trying to catch me off guard?

I lowered my weapon and began to walk towards the door that would lead farther into the temple. Suddenly, I felt something move behind me. I turned, but I wasn't quick enough. The beast's fang had caught my bag. I felt myself being thrown through the air. The sound of ripping cloth filled my ears. I hit the ground hard on my shoulder, my cry of pain mixing with the sound of the contents of my pack spilling across the floor.

It was hard to move my shoulder and each time I tried a searing pain shot through my arm and back. The creature began to walk towards me. Each step hammered against the ground, but in between each step was a rolling noise, the sound of metal spinning along the ground. I forced open my eyes and saw Rod's compass, the keepsake of his father skittering across the ground. I looked towards the monster. It wasn't moving towards me. It was heading towards the compass. I pulled myself to my knees. The creature was getting closer.

"I'm over here," I shouted, trying desperately to get the creature to come this way. But it just ignored me.

"Hey!" I shouted, louder.

Rod had loaned that compass to me because he trusted me to protect it. It was important to him. I had to make sure it got back to him. The compass looped and rolled to a stop in front of the monster. Slowly, it lifted its fang.

"Stop!" I shouted, lunging forward.

The sound of bone shattering echoed through out the room as I screamed in pain. I was thrown violently to the floor, my hat falling off my head. The pain in my back pulsed. My fingers and toes felt numb. I opened my hand and allowed the compass to fall to the floor.

I stood slowly and looked at the creature. In its hand was the base of the broken fang, bits of bone fragments littered the ground, and more were added to those as I shook my hair. I reached down and picked up the compass, placing it gingerly into my pocket.

"If you want this," I told it, shaking my pocket. The dial of the compass clanked against the glass  "You'll have to kill me first."

The creature roared and lunged at me. I jumped back quickly and dashed for the Arc Edge. I could feel the creature tearing after me. I felt its clawed fingers grazing my shirt. I bent low and grabbed my blade.

I stopped and shot backwards, allowing the creature to rush past me. I swung my blade, but the creature whirled, and caught the blade on its arm before slamming its fist into my chest, sending me hurtling into the wall.

I pulled myself quickly to my feet and stumbled away, trying to regroup. My footsteps echoed loudly on the floor and I could hear the creature rip after me. I shock me head as I ran, willing the throbbing to die down. How was I going to beat this thing? He wasn't behaving the same as the first one, so I couldn't try to sneak my way through the fight. I spun and struck high on the beast, landing the blow on the beasts shoulder near the human-like head. The creature roared as the blow landed and slammed his arm into my stomach.

I groaned as I stood back up. I looked up quickly to see the creature rushing at me. I jumped to the side and swayed a little as a rush of dizziness swept through me. The creature stopped and turned. A piercing roar ripped through the area as the creature bent back, spreading its arm and proclaiming its killing intent to any that would listen. The creature shook from the force of the roar, and I couldn't help but step back. Then, I noticed it: a small drop of red fell from the creature. When it had straightened, I could see the thin line of red on the neck of the human like head. Unfortunately, the wound wasn't deep.

The creature lunged at me, and I jumped to the side. It spun quickly, bringing the back of its fist towards me. I ducked and rolled backwards, just dodging the other fist that had been slammed into the ground. I was on my feet in an instant and running towards the wall. I could hear the creature rushing behind me. I leapt, placing one foot on the wall. I pushed hard, spinning my body. I flipped over the creature, using the force of the spin to add power to my attack.

"Die!" I yelled, as I felt my blade bite into the neck of the creature.

The blade stuck midway through the beast's neck, but my spin and my weight forced it through. I landed on one foot, and flopped onto the ground. My head spun. I shut my eyes and felt my head swim. I felt a little sick. The creature collapsed next to me. I opened my eyes and jumped. The human head, the head that looked so much like my own, was staring back at me.

------------

Glad that's over. That was probably my least favorite chapter seg I've written, but fear not. The ones coming up, I actually enjoyed, and hopefully that means something. If not, I've gotten your hopes up needlessly. I hope everyone's enjoying their warmer months. I'll see you next time.


	10. Prelude to a Storm

Hello again. Here's the last part of chapter four for your viewing pleasure, I hope. Anyway. This month is extremely special to me. About a year ago was the first time I sat down and put pen to paper, if you will, beginning to churn out the original words that collected to form Her Tale. It's hard to believe sometimes. I've worked for almost a year on this one project, and I'm not even near done, though to be fair, I'm a lot farther along then what I'm posting. I've actually just finished chapter 6, but now I have to proof both five and six. Anyway, enough about me, let's talk about my enthusiastic reviewers.

We'll start in the order I received them.

Loki thanks again for the words of praise, and I'm glad you enjoy my fight scenes. I've been told by my proofer that that's my strongest ability when it comes to writing.  On a different note, I'm looking forward to the continuation of your story, so I hope you're hard at work.

Kairi thanks, though you didn't need to break your wrists, but I'm happy that my story is inspiring that kind of emotion in you. Makes me feel like I'm accomplishing something. And don't worry I'm not offended. I also want to see you update sometime soon,  and I hope I didn't come across harshly in my last review. I just felt I should fully explain what I thought.

Rae I hate to say it, but I have no clue what HMFS stands for, though I have taken a few guess. A don't worry about the fiend thing, they are all fiendish enough enemies to warrant that name in my mind. Thanks for the praise.

----------------------------------

This room felt very familiar to me.

I had entered into a large L shaped corridor. As I looked down both ends of the hall, I noticed a long gash in the wall. I knew where I was now. I'd returned to the room where I had battled the blue pumpkin monster.

In the last room, I had found one more item that I needed near the corpse of the monster, but even having that one only brought my total up to three and there was supposed to be four items here. That left me with one more to find, and Prima Doll wouldn't function without everything.

I leaned back against the door and retraced my steps, trying to figure out if I had possibly missed a path or a door. Moving backwards from my current position, I counted the battles I'd been involved in on my hand. The numerous battles eventually brought me in a big circle back to my current position. What was I missing, I wondered.

Then I remembered. There was a door that had been locked just past the entrance to the temple.

I pushed myself off the wall and made my way towards the entrance where the path had first forked. I walked into the main chamber, scanning the cool, bluish, stone walls. The color was calming, and I began to feel my nerves settle a little.  I stretched out my shoulder, trying to work out the tightness in my muscles caused by the blow from the creature's fang. I grimaced as a stab of pain coursed from my sore shoulder, but I kept flexing. It would be better if I at least got used to the pain, so it wouldn't hinder me during my next fight.

I stopped mid stretch as I noticed the other door. It was wide open. I jogged quickly over. Other then the door being open, I could see nothing drastically different about it. Using my hand, I traced the edges of the door towards the ground, trying to find what had triggered its opening. My hand ran through a thick blanket of dust before I even realized it. I blew hard on my fingertips as I looked towards the ground. I followed the lines I'd made in the dust with my eyes. I really wanted to find the trigger for this door. If I could figure out how it operated I might be able to keep the door from shutting on me.

As I traced the lines, I noticed the beginnings of a curved shape underneath me. I hopped backwards to get a better look. It was a footprint, but it was much smaller then mine. I turned and could just make out the path it had taken from the entrance to the door.

I stood up quickly. The footprint meant that someone had already passed through this doorway. I knew that whoever it was had to be at least one room ahead of me.  I had to get moving. I didn't have time to worry about the door closing. I was going to have to get to the other gauntlet before anyone else did. I pressed my hat down a little farther on my head before walking through the door. As I entered the hallway, I saw a shadow dash back, around a bend in the hall. I jumped slightly from the unexpected sight.

I readied the Arc Edge and ran quietly after it. I didn't get a good look at what was there. It was much murkier in this room than it had been in the others. What ever it was though, it was too small to be one of those three-headed beasts, and it wasn't gangly enough to be one of those pumpkin monsters. Perhaps it was one of those dolls I had seen earlier. My heart began to race as I poked my head around the corner. As soon as I set my eyes on the shadow it ran again. This wasn't normal. Usually, the monsters that guard a place would attack on sight. Was it possible I was being led into a trap?

I shook my head and slowly made way along the wall to the next bend. Slowly, I shifted to see around the corner, but I couldn't see the creature. Though, I could tell that it was at a dead end. I lifted the Arc Edge. I was going to have to get the monster quickly and escape the potential trap. This could be really dumb move, but I didn't want to have an unknown creature following me through the rest of the dungeon. I turned the corner quickly and swung my blade.

A high-pitched squeal rang out, causing me to shout in alarm. I stopped the trek of my blade midway and forced myself to stumble backwards, making sure that I wouldn't hurt whoever was in front of me. I regained my balance by placing my hand on the wall behind me before looking at the source of the squeal. It was Elena. Her smile was as bright as the red of her cheeks.

"Hi Rue," she said. She was sitting on the ground and her eyes were shut. I couldn't believe she was here. It was an entire day's travel from Carona.

"Elena?" I asked, my voice shaking from astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Dad that you were coming here," she said, as she stood up and dusted off her dress, before putting her hands behind her back. She began to slowly sway back and forth.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asked. She bent her head towards the ground and the smile faded from here face.

"No," I said, sighing. "I'm not mad, but…"

"Oh good!" she cheered, clapping her hands as the smile quickly returned to her face. "That means we're going to have so much fun!"

"No!" I nearly shouted at her. This was not a good place for her to be.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. She had shrunk back slightly and looked as if she was about to start crying. "I thought you weren't angry with me."

"I'm not," I told her, trying to correct my mistake.

"Then why did you yell at me?" she asked, sniffling slightly and rubbing at her eyes.

"Because it's dangerous here," I replied. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I've nearly been killed on several instances, and I can't guarantee that you won't be hurt if you follow me. You don't even have a weapon to protect yourself with."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She bowed her head and began shuffling her feet. "I didn't mean to be such a bother."

"You're not," I told her.

She was one of the first friends I'd made here, and I'd be damned before I let her be hurt.

"But I don't want to risk your safety," I said. "We need to get you outside."

"All right," she nodded slowly, still not lifting her eyes to meet mine.

I shook my head, feeling like a jerk. I hadn't meant to make her feel bad, but I didn't have a choice.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," I told her as I began to walk back to the door.

I had just looked back to make sure Elena was following me when I heard to scraping of rusty hinges.

"The door!" I cried as I rushed towards the sound.

I rounded the corner to see the door slowly closing. I pushed forward, running as fast as I could, hoping I could make it in time to keep the door open. I felt my hand hit the door as an audible click resonated throughout the room. I banged on the door with one of my fists, and sighed before rolling and leaning against the door.

"Great," I said slowly.

I was going to have to protect Elena now, and that meant all of my fights took on a much more deadly twist. I scratched the back of my head before pushing off the wall. I walked over to Elena, who had her back turned to me and was still looking at the ground.

"I guess all we can do is go forward," I told her, dreading the coming challenges.

I didn't like this one bit. Elena lifted her head and smiled at me.

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure!" she nearly shouted, not even trying to hide her enthusiasm. She turned and began to walk towards the door that led to the next room. "But mom and dad would never let me go."

"That's because it's dangerous," I said as I ran in front of her, making her stop. "Look Elena," I began, pleading with my hands. "I want you to follow behind me. You never know what kind of traps or monsters you might run into in a place like this. I'll go ahead and make sure everything is ok and then I'll call for you."

"Ok," she said with a nod.

She sounded really excited, and I couldn't help but feel like I was about to try to overcome one of the most difficult 'adventures' I'd ever faced. I groaned at the thought. Why did this have to happen?

"This is going to be so much fun!" Elena cried.

Her eyes were shut and her smile broad, but I could only manage a weak smile in return. It didn't seem like Elena understood what she'd gotten into.

"Wait a minute," I said slowly. "It takes two days by road to get here and one if you go through the woods. So, how did you get here?"

"I had Drake guide me," she replied. "He's a very good tracker and picked up your trail quickly. He left me when I entered the temple though, said he wasn't fond of cold, dark places, but that's normal because ducks don't like the cold. But then, Drake never leaves with the other ducks when winter…"

"You want to explore the temple?" I asked, interrupting her. As much as I wanted to hear her babble about her friend, Drake, now was neither the time nor the place. I'd listen all she wanted later.

"Sure!" she shouted before rushing towards the next room.

"Wait!" I shouted as she pressed against the door. She paused and turned to look at me as I ran to catch up with her. "I'm supposed to be taking the lead, remember?"

"Oh, sorry," she said as she chuckled lightly to herself. "But it doesn't matter. The door's locked."

"What?" I asked slowly. How was it possible for both doors to be locked? Had I missed something in the room? I reached out and pushed hard against the door, but it didn't budge. I reached up and began to scratch the back of my head.

"How can we open this door?" I asked no one in particular. I'd stated my question as a way to get Elena thinking in the same direction as I was. Absentminded as she may seem at times, I was pretty sure that with her help I could figure out these rooms.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there was a large switch at the end of the hall," Elena said.

She turned to me and smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side. I hadn't expected an answer, at least, not that quickly. I gaped at her for a moment. I didn't remember seeing a switch down there, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. I rushed towards the end of the hall. I had obviously not looked around well enough, because at the end of the hall, next to where Elena had been sitting, was a large lever.

I shook my head at my own stupidity as I reached out and grasped the handle. The padding had withered with age, and the metal had become coarse with rust. I tugged on the handle, giving it a sharp jerk, but it didn't budge.

I sighed as I planted my feet and tugged with as much force as I could muster, but the handle's position didn't change. This was getting us nowhere. I had to figure out a way to move this switch. I bent down and inspected the base of the lever.

The entire thing was coated in rust, which was definitely thick enough to prevent me from being able to push or pull the handle. Perhaps a sharp blow would dislodge some of the rust, enough to allow the handle to move. At this point, it seemed to be the only viable option.

I walked back from the switch a little, motioning for Elena, who had followed me, to move back as well. It wouldn't help the situation if I were to hit her while trying to protect her. I removed the Arc Edge from my shoulder. I tapped my blade against the handle; bits of rust chipped off and speckled my blade. I reared back and swung. I felt the strong clang of metal against metal as my weapon pushed through the rusty resistance. I felt the weight pushing against my blade shift, before a loud click sounded. Behind me, I could hear the scrapping sound of the door.

"It opened!" Elena exclaimed.

She clapped her hands together before jogging towards the door. I followed quickly after her, running faster so that I could pass her and enter the room first. I motioned for her to remain where she was as I checked out the room. It was very similar to one of the earlier rooms with two large cracks in the floor, but neither large enough to cause a problem. I leapt over the first crack.  On the side of both walls were two stone slabs carved with an image of the sun. I slowly walked over to one of them and tapped on the wall. The wall was thick, and didn't seem like it would prove to be much of a hazard.

I jumped across the other gap and made my way towards the door. Near it was a small crack in the wall. I bent down and looked into it, as far as the light of the room would allow. I stuck my head in a little ways and listened. Silence was the only thing that answered my curiosity.

"Rue?" I heard Elena call out. I pulled my head out of the wall and looked towards her. She was standing on her tiptoes trying to see what I was doing. I stood and walked back towards her.

"It's ok," I called. "You can cross. It's safe."

Elena nodded, before hopping across. Her shoes clattered loudly on the ground. Suddenly the walls began to quiver. The scraping sound of wood and metal erupted, as the walls began to spin. Several skeletons spilled out of the newly created openings, moving swiftly towards Elena, who stood transfixed, staring at the coming onslaught

"Elena!" I shouted, jumping across the gap and moving to intercept at least a few of the skeletons. "Run!"

Elena seemed to come to her senses. She gave me on last look before jumping back across the small gap, leaving me to deal with the skeletons. I moved quickly to the side, dodging a downward slash of one of the monster's weapon. I countered with my own blow severing the creature's spine, sending it crashing to the ground where its bones shattered to dust.

I spun, ramming the Arc Edge through the rib cage of another. The creature just cackled at me. He raised his blade to slash, but I reacted quicker. I swung my blade to the side, dragging the creature with it. I changed the direction of my swing with a jerk and sent it plummeting into one of the crevices.

I stepped back and observed my situation. There were still three more skeletons left. I glanced at Elena. She was staring wide eyed at the battle. Her hands where pulled up close to her mouth. One of the creatures lunged at me suddenly, slashing hard with its blade. I brought up a quick, but startled block. The force of the blow rattled my arm and splintered the arm of the skeleton. I released one hand's grip on the weapon and drew back, slamming my fist into the face of the skeleton. The blow knocked the monster's head off and it hit the ground with a thud. I heard Elena squeak as the skull hit the ground. 

I shifted and pressed past the skeleton, and rushed for the others. Both lashed out at the same time, slashing downwards towards the ground, but I dodged. I jumped back and pivoted on one foot, striking with a horizontal slash that crushed both creatures' lower spine. I turned and shoved the headless skeleton off into the abyss beneath the floor. I turned to Elena and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Rue!" she exclaimed.

"You were amazing," she said as she hopped over the break in the floor. She grabbed my hand and began pumping it up and down. "I can't believe you can fight that well. It was absolutely incredible."

"Thanks," I said. I could feel the warmth begin to spread to my cheeks, "But I'm not that good. You should see Mint fight. Or Rod."

"You're good enough," she said, smiling sweetly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good enough?" I asked.

My smile broadened slowly until I was forced to close my eyes. That was a complement I could believe. Elena had no pretenses. She wasn't comparing me to anyone else. To her, I was strong. And _that_ made me feel a little stronger.

"Yeah," I said, chuckling. I turned and made my way towards the end of the hall. "Maybe I am. Come on Elena. We've got some ground to cover."

I tapped against the door to the next room. I couldn't figure out how to open it. There was no switch near by, and the door was made of thick iron. While the door had grown a little rusty over the years, it was nowhere near brittle enough for me to shatter with a blow from my weapon. I took a step back and began to search the edge of the door for any crack that would allow me to open it.

"Hey," I heard Elena say. "Where does this go?"

"Where does what go?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

She had kneeled down in front of the small hole in the wall. I had been too large to fit through when I first saw it, and hadn't even thought that a switch might have been hidden in there.

"Maybe the switch was hidden in there," I wondered aloud.

I leaned against the wall. How was I supposed to get through there?

"I think I can fit," Elena said.

I moved quickly and reached out my hand in an attempt to stop her, but I wasn't fast enough. She had already shimmied halfway into the crack by the time the words of protest left my mouth. I dropped down next to the hole as Elena's boots disappeared from sight.

"Elena!" I called out.

Worry filled my voice. I had no way of knowing if she was ok or not. What if she ran into a monster? Or got stuck?

"Elena are you ok?" I asked

I listened, straining my ears against the silence. The shuffling sound of Elena dragging herself through the hole had faded. All, I could do now was wait. Time seemed to move slowly, as I watched the opening in the wall. I tapped my finger against the floor at a regular interval, breathing out slowly. Where was Elena?

"Elena!" I shouted into the hole, planting my palms firmly on the wall. Nothing.

If nothing had happened then she'd moved farther away than my voice could travel. I stood slowly and walked over to the door. I leaned back, expecting my back to hit the door. Instead, I stumbled backwards into the next room.

"Hello," Elena said, as I regained my balance.

She was standing next to a switch. Her clothes and face were covered in dust, but even being a little dirt couldn't diminish her smile.

"Aren't you glad I came now?" she asked, as she began swatting at the dust on her dress. I nodded at her, and smiled.

"I am," I told her, chuckling lightly."It's just…"

"Just what?" she asked her head rose quickly and her eyes bore into mine.

"You have dust on the end of your nose," I told her flicking my finger across the tip. Elena hopped back and stared at me. I turned quickly and looked around the room. I honestly had no idea why I'd done that. I felt myself beginning to blush.

We had entered into a long corridor. At the end of which was another large gap, but there seemed to be two white orbs hovering in air just above it. I motioned for Elena to follow me as I moved towards the end of the hall. The closer I got, the more the orbs seemed to flatten until they had become like a giant white coin hovering above the abysmal darkness that swelled below the floor. I watched as the disks circled each other at an even pace.

"I'm jumping," I told Elena before hopping onto the first disk.

My feet landed with a soft thud, but the force of my landing didn't cause the disk to list. I waited as it spun around to the other side of the gap before I jumping onto the other side.

"You ready, Elena?" I asked, turning around to face her. She bit her bottom lip and took a step back.

"I'm," she began, continuing to move away from the edge. "I'm not so sure I can do that."

Her voice was panicky.

"Elena," I said. My voice was strained and worried. I calmed it and tried to make it as confident ads possible. "You can make it. All you've got to do is jump."

"What if I miss?" she asked suddenly. Her voice was shaking. "I'm not very good with heights."

"But you made a jump just a few minutes ago," I told her, trying to give her some confidence.

I wish Mint were here. I bet she could inspire Elena. Actually, if Mint were here she'd probably go back and get Elena, throw her on her shoulder and hop back across. I chuckled at the mental image.

"That was different," she protested. She had turned to the side and was studying the wall. "The floor wasn't moving then"

"Elena," I whispered.

She had to jump. I couldn't just leave her here.

"You don't have a choice," I told her. "You've got to jump.  There's no other way forward, and the way back is blocked."

"No," she said shaking her head, her hair rising and fanning out with each twist. "I won't"

"Do I have to come over and carry you across?" I asked, taking the advice from the Mint in my mind.

I was getting a little annoyed. Not at Elena, just at the situation. We had to keep moving.

"No!" Elena nearly shouted taking a quick, stumbling step backwards. "You might drop me."

"We don't have much of a choice," I told her, rubbing the back of my head in annoyance. "We have to go forward."

"Well," Elena mumbled, shuffling her feet. "I could wait here until you reach the end. I'm sure the door will open then."

"We don't know that," I pleaded with her. I sighed. "For all we know, the dungeon could spit me out miles from the entrance. How long do you think you could wait here? And another thing, I don't even know what triggered the door's opening."

Elena just kind of nodded dumbly. She began to rub her hands, as she took in deep shuddery breaths.

"I…" she stuttered. "I guess your right. But… I'd really rather not."

"I know you would," I told her. "There are things I'd much rather be doing, but those things aren't important right now. This is what has to be done."

"Okay," she said after a few moments of silence. "I'll do it. But you have to tell me when to jump."

"What?" I asked, shocked that she would suggest such a thing. "Why would you want me to do that? What if I make you miss?"

My mind had begun working at high speeds. I could just see me telling Elena to jump, and then watching her plummet to her demise. The thought sickened me.

"You won't," Elena reassured me. Her voice was soft and soothing. "I trust you."

I shook me head and sighed.

"All right," I told her. "I'll tell you when to jump."

Elena nodded, and looked towards the ground. I began to watch the rotating discs, engraving in my mind the amount of time it took for one plate to move in front of Elena. I could hear her ragged breaths, as I took my own shuttering ones. I swallowed hard. I recalled the speed of Elena's jump across the earlier pit. In my mind I overlapped the images. I shut my eyes focusing on the two, until I knew when her feet would have to leave the ground.

My eyes shot open, and I watched the disc make another lap. My timing seemed to be right on the disk. I just hoped my timing on her jump was as good. I took a deep breath.

"You ready Elena?" I asked.

I didn't want to startle here when the time came. The last thing we needed was for her to freeze up for too long.

"Yeah," she said, as she nodded. She lifted her long skirt slightly.

"Alright, when I say jump, jump," I told her.

She didn't respond, but I knew she heard me. I saw her tense up and bend slightly. She was ready. The disc made one final lap.

"Jump," I said.

Elena paused for a second before leaping forward. My eyes widened as fear seized me.  I clamped my eyes shut. Clack! The sound echoed in the quite of the room, and my eyes flew open. Elena was standing on the disk smiling at me.

"I did it," she said, after hopping off onto the ledge I was on.

"Yeah," I said. " Yeah, you did."

The door behind us led to into another long hallway, but without any holes or side doors. I walked slowly just a little in front of Elena. I scanned the walls as we walked. I didn't want anything to surprise us now. I could feel like we were almost there.

"I really don't like this place," Elena said, interrupting my study of the area. "This is nothing like Mel's."

"Most places Mint or I go aren't," I told her as I turned around to face her. "I'm sure it would have been safer for you to have gone with Mint."

Elena just shook her head and stepped around me, walking a little farther.

"I couldn't have gone with Mint even if I wanted to," she told me.

I turned again and picked up my pace until my stride was matching hers.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because," she replied. "Mint left with Rod to go to Gamul Forest."

"Oh," I uttered, coming to a stop.

Elena continued walking towards the end of the hall. I bent my head and looked off to the side as a small sigh escaped my lips. Mint and Rod were working together now. I chuckled weakly. Who knows, maybe when I get back to town, she'll replace me. It's not like I don't deserve it.

"Hey Rue," Elena called out, snapping my attention from the floor. "The door's locked. What do we do?"

"Hold on," I called out as I rushed down the hall.

"I'm sorry," Elena said as I approached. "I'm being such trouble."

Elena leaned against the wall and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" I asked her. Kneeling down next to her.

"You just sounded snappish," she said as she laid her chin on her knees. "I just thought I'd done something to make you angry."

I turned my head away from Elena and sighed. Had I really snapped at her? I hadn't meant to. I shook my head, before lifting it and looking at Elena.

"I'm not angry, Elena," I told her. "This dungeon just has me a little on edge. I really don't want to let you get hurt."

Elena nodded and stood up. She walked over towards the door and began to knock. Elena had said the door was locked. I stood and began to scan the end of the hall. Quickly, I noticed another switch. I walked over to it and grasped the handle. I gave it one sharp tug and the handle moved. A pronounced scraping sound filled the air as I pulled the switch through the thin layer of rust that coated its hinges. When the switch finally clicked in place, the door slid open, and Elena and I made our way in.

Blam! I leapt forward as the door slammed into the floor right behind my heels. I Heard Elena squeal as she leapt forward with me. We both twirled to face the door. I pressed against it. Locked. I sighed and leaned against the door.

The room Elena and I had entered wasn't very big. It was just barely larger then the front room of a small shop. In the center, was what looked to be the base of a tree that had grown through the floor and pressed on through the roof. The floors and roof were cracked and splintered from the tree and other vines that had invaded the room. In one corner was one of those white disks that Elena and I had used earlier to cross the pit, however unlike those, this one showed no signs of having any extra function. Across the room from where Elena and I stood was a door and a lever.

I pushed myself off the wall and followed Elena as she walked over towards the lever. I bent down and examined the base of the lever. The build up of rust was much worse on this lever then in the others, which was probably do to the moisture coming through the cracks in the floor. I stood up and pushed against the lever, planting my feet and pushing with all I was worth. It wouldn't budge. I felt as if I were trying to push a house forward.

"Not going to move?" Elena asked as she hovered around the lever.

I stepped back from the lever and pulled the Arc Edge from my back. I tapped it lightly against the tip of the handle.

"Elena? " I asked. "Could you please go stand on the other side of the room?"

She nodded and made her way over to where I'd asked her to go. I watched her until she sat down on the white disk. I planted my feet and tapped once more against the handle, reddened flakes fell from it. I pulled back and slammed the Arc Edge into it. A loud groan and a snap resounded in the small area as the lever moved, snapped, and embedded itself into the wall.

I gasped as I saw the handle sticking out of the wall. I couldn't believe I'd broken the lever. I groaned and mentally berated myself for my stupidity.

"Rue," Elena called out as she pointed towards the door.

I turned to see the door sliding open.  It slid up slowly .The more the door moved the more unpleasant the noises that it emitted. Loud thumps and rusty clangs sounded just behind the door. I could see feet through the slit in the floor. I knew who it was. It was those puppets.

"Elena," I called out. "Stay back and don't move unless I tell you to. I'll take care of the puppets."

I watched Elena stand up and back into the corner of the room before I turned my attention towards the slowly opening door. I rushed forward into the room as the door became tall enough for me to fit under it. I barreled into one of the puppets. We hit the ground, and I rolled forward off of them, ending up on my feet. I whirled around, pulling my blade from my shoulder, coming face to face with the two puppets still standing.

They advanced on me with quick sloppy steps. I lashed out and slashed above one of the creatures. Nothing. It would seem they weren't actually puppets. They simply moved like them. One lurched forward, slamming his fist into the ground where I had been moments before. I struck out quickly severing the creature's hand. It pulled back, lifting its hand above it. The rusty helm opened and a ghastly wailed erupted from the nothingness beyond the mask.

The other one struck at me, but I swatted his blow away with my blade. Using the momentum from my blow, I whirled around struck at the neck of the puppet, knocking the helm to the ground where it shattered into dust. The shuddering body of the puppet collapsed to the ground.

I turned on the still shrieking beast. The mask snapped back into place, bits of red rust forming a small dust cloud that was instantly sucked into the hidden darkness. The creature turned towards me and lunged. I jumped back, bringing the Arc Edge up slicing through the brittle helm, which burst into a cloud of dust 

As I stepped back from the dust cloud, I felt a hand grasp onto my ankle and I shouted. The puppet I had knocked down had latched onto me. Its mask was up as if it were planning to bite me. I fought to wrench my leg free. Finally, I ripped one of the arms from the socket. I pulled my leg back and kicked down, crushing the helm beneath my boot.

I stepped back and smiled at Elena, while shaking the arm of the puppet free from my leg. She nodded and began walking towards the door. A loud creak erupted from above the ceiling. Elena looked rapidly around the room, but my eyes were drawn to the door.

"Elena! Get back!" I called out, moments before the door fell, crashing into the floor.

"Elena!" I called out again as I rushed towards the door.

"I'm ok!" The muffled voice shouted back from behind the door.

I sighed. Good.

"Can you open the door?" I asked.

"You broke the lever," she replied. "Remember?"

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. This was not a good situation.

"Elena!" I called out. "Just stay put and I'll find away to get you out of there."

"Ok!" she shouted in return.

I shook my head as I walked farther down the hall. Stay put? Where was she supposed to go? My stupidity had gotten Elena trapped in a small room with no exit. I had to find some way to get back around to the other side of the door. I surveyed the hall in front of me. Other then the puppet bits, it was just more of the same, a long hall with three doors: One at the far end and two across from each other in the center.

I shook my head and puffed some air out. I knew the door at the end would lead me around, but I was willing to bet that if it took me anywhere, it took me closer to the outside. And I didn't have time to make my way back around to the entrance. I could only hope one of those two doors would lead me back to Elena.

I made my way quickly down the hall and burst through the left door. Empty. I nearly screamed in annoyance, but I kept it to a muted gasp. I turned to go back through the door, when a bright flash of light bathed the room in white. I turned quickly and saw one of the puppets stumble off of one of the white disks that had been hidden in the corner behind a post. Another flare and a second puppet flopped onto the other side.

I rushed forward, dispatching the creatures quickly. I had no time for an orderly fight. I kneeled down next to the white disk, and placed my hand against it. Nothing happened. Slowly, I stepped up on it. Nothing. I stepped off. I shouldn't have expected anything to happen. Elena sat on one without being transported. Maybe only the puppets could use it.

I stepped back from the white disk and summoned my ability to change. I felt my skin rip and tear, my bones crumple, and my skull begin to deform. I tried to scream, but my lungs failed. I couldn't breath. I flailed my arms against the pain until I lost my balance and collapse onto the ground.

I shuddered on the ground. I couldn't breath. A muted wail was the only noise that emanated from me. I beat my hands against the ground. Why wasn't I breathing? I was terrified. I didn't want to die. Eventually, I calmed down, but I still couldn't breath. That fact was still very disturbing to me, but I had learned something that made me feel more confident about it. I felt the same as if I was breathing. I didn't need to breath.

I stared at the ceiling for a few moments, feeling stupid for overreacting, until I remembered what I was doing. Elena. I had to get on that pad. It might take me to her. I placed my hand on the ground and pushed, but I felt no force and my body remained lax. I put both hands down and pushed. My arms bent farther then they should have, but I still remained on the ground. My back hadn't moved at all.

I planted my feet and pushed. Nothing. It was like I couldn't push with my arms. I could pull, which is basically what I was doing to lift my arms and legs, but it's almost like the only reason that my arms went back down was gravity. If that was the case, then how was I supposed to get up? I tried to twist but I couldn't. I couldn't even rock back and forth. The only thing I did was just fling my arms and legs up in an alternating pattern.

I was beginning to get annoyed. Sure I could just turn back into my human form, but I had to figure out how to manipulate this body if I wanted to get on the panel. It was such a simple command. I just had to stand up, and hop up on the disk. Unfortunately, I couldn't stand up. I just wanted to stand up!

 I felt a jerk on my chest. It was quick and caused me to lose my current train of thought. My back slammed into the ground. I felt slightly dazed. These monsters were extremely weak. I rocked my head back and forth. Why had I moved? It had felt like a wire tugged at my chest… like I was… a puppet.  That was it! I just had to think of myself as a puppet. A puppet can't push himself up, but the strings can pull him up.

I willed the invisible stings to lift my from the ground, and I felt the string pull me to my feet. I willed the string to move my arm, and I felt three different strings shift, tug, and relax as I waved my arm.  I did the same with my leg, lifting my foot high above my head before placing it down in front of me. I lifted my other foot and swung it forward, but I didn't move forward, only my feet did. I slumped my shoulders in annoyance and willed the string on my chest to pull me forward. Once I had a decent understanding of how to move like this, I hopped up onto the disk.

Pure white light blinded me for a mere moment and left me dazed after it was gone. My monster form faded and I stumbled. I felt dizzy and light headed. I put one hand on the wall and the other on my head, as I looked around the room. I had no idea where I was. This hallway looked like so many others I had been through, but there was a door near me. I made my way quickly through it.

I smirked. I was where those skeletons had attacked Elena. I was on the other side of her. I rushed forward, hopping over the gaps in the floor. I made my way quickly through the opened door until I came to a closed one. Quickly, I grabbed the rusty lever and shifted my weight, jerking it into the open position.

"Elena!" I cried as the door shot open. I stopped mid dash when I saw what else was in the room: a puppet.

"Rue! Help me!" Elena cried as I pulled the Arc Edge from my back.

The creature had Elena and was almost to the disk. I rushed forward and stabbed at its helm, but it dodged, pulling Elena onto the disk. I shut my eyes as the bright light filled the room. I dived forward, but I was too late. They were already gone. I grunted in annoyance as I stood up. I was going to have to follow them.

I quickly hopped onto the disk, before beginning my transformation. I didn't have time to deal with moving in that form. The light flared and the disorientation returned. When I opened my eyes again, I was leaned against the wall and in my true form. I had been taken to the exact place the first disk had dropped me.

"Rue!" I heard the faint cry echo from farther down the corridor.

I turned towards the sound and rushed down hall. I was heading back towards where Elena had been. As I entered the room with the opened stone walls, I heard Elena cry out again. It was coming from inside one of them. I leapt the gap again and rushed into it. I found myself in a small storage room. The walls were made of wood paneling that seemed fresher then the wood in the rest of the temple in that it had not decayed quite as much as the rest of the temple.

I sighed in annoyance. There was nothing here. And I could have sworn I heard Elena. I moved quickly back into the main corridor, scratching the side of my head. I slowed my breathing, and listened. Perhaps I had just misheard the call.

"Rue!" Elena shouted again. It was muffled this time, but there was no mistaking; it had come from the room I was just in.

I doubled back into the room and began to check the walls for any signs of a hidden door. As I searched, I heard a scream as something slammed into the wall a few feet down from me. I ran quickly to that area and began to check the wall. I knew they were through here. But how did they get through?

I shook my head. I didn't have time for this. I grabbed the Arc Edge and swung. The blow knocked a hole in the wall bigger then my head. I reared back and prepared to strike again.

"Don't come near me!" Elena screamed in terror. I could hear the clattering of the monsters begin to converge on one point of the room.

I stopped my swing. I didn't have time to smash through this wall. I had to get in there now. But how? Had I killed anything that small? I stepped back and stared at the wall, my mind jumping frantically from monster to monster.

Elena screamed again, and terror began to cloud my thoughts. I had to save her. Wolf, plant monster, Ice monster. The sound of wood shattering mixed with another scream. Puppet, skeleton, fire lizard, pollywog. Pollywog? I heard the sound of clacking shoes rush to the far side of the room, as my mind seized on the small creature. It would fit.

I quickly transformed and rushed through the small hole.

"Che!" I called out as I entered the room, causing the monsters, which were fast approaching Elena to turn and face me.

I spun and fluttered down to the floor. I rolled on the floor until I could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. I floated up and looked at the monsters approaching me.  There were two skeletons and a puppet taking shuddering steps towards me. When they were almost upon me, I began spinning. I returned my body to normal mid spin, and used the force gained by the spin to rip through the monsters, bits of bone and puppet parts scattered. I planted my feet and came to a stop, facing Elena. I moved forward quickly and extended my hand, which wavered slightly due to the dizziness that seized me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. She stared blankly at me.

I smiled and she took me hand lightly. I lifted her up, and she stumbled. I reached out with my other hand and grabbed her shoulder. She was still just staring at me.

"Elena?" I asked beginning to get worried.

"Oh," she exclaimed stepping back. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Thought I wasn't coming?" I filled in as I turned and began to survey the wall I'd entered through.

"No!" she exclaimed, as if she was horrified at the thought. "I always knew you'd save me. It's just… How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

I turned to face her. She walked closer to me and pointed at the hole.

"How did you become a Pollywog?" she clarified.

"I don't really know," I told her honestly, slumping my shoulders and letting my head droop. "It's just always been something I could do."

"Become a Pollywog?" she asked, her head tilting slightly.

"No, that was something I've gained since I came to Carona," I told her. "What I was referring to was my ability to become the monsters I… beat."

"Oh," she said and turned away. "I see what your saying."

I turned towards her. She walked over to the opposite wall and sat down. Why had she walked away from me? Was she afraid of me?

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" I asked, turning away.

"Why would I be afraid of a Pollywog?" she asked and I turned to look at her.

She had this confused look on her face that told me she wasn't joking. I chuckled and shook my head. She had no idea what I was.

"I'm glad," I told her. I'd explain fully if the situation ever warranted or at least, I'd try to.

I turned and began hacking away at the hole I'd already made. It was the best place to start. Several sturdy blows from the Arc Edge latter, Elena and I walked through the hole in the wall back and back into the main corridor.

"Ready to move on?" I asked, turning in the direction of the locked door.

"You bet, Polly," she exclaimed, moving to stand beside me.

"Polly?" I asked, giving her a strange look.

"Yeah," she replied nodding. "You're a Pollywog aren't you? So I'll call you Polly."

She dashed off towards the end of the hallway. I just groaned and trudged after her. She'd completely missed the point.

"Rue?" she asked stopping before the entrance to the room that had trapped us. "What if we get locked in again?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," I told her.

I knew I could just transform and take both of us through the disk, but I would rather not have to do that. We walked slowly into the room, and I began to search. There was no sign of another switch and no way to repair the one I broke. I sighed and pressed against the door.

"I bet Mint could open the door with one of her jump kicks," Elena said.

"Jump kicks?" I echoed, turning to look at her.

"Uh huh," she said nodding. "Her jump kicks are really powerful. I bet she'd be able to bash that door in."

I turned and looked at the door. I knocked lightly on the door. The dull thumps proved that the door was thick. I had no way of knowing just how thick from the sound, and I hadn't paid much attention when I went through earlier. But, I didn't have anything to lose.

"It just might work," I said with a shrug and took a step back.

"What might work?"  Elena asked, mimicking my step.

"I'm going to follow Mints lead," I told her.

"What do you…?" she began as I pulled back my weapon.

I took a step forward and swung, my blade striking a heavy blow on the metal door. I felt something whiz past my face, and I winced against the sting. I heard the door groan before collapsing forward, and I followed, stumbling from the loss of resistance against my blade. I stood slowly, and felt something brush against my cheek. I jerked from the sudden pain.

"Stay still," Elena chastised, pressing the handkerchief back against my cheek. "You cut yourself knocking the door down."

"Thanks," I murmured, wondering what had cut me.

I lifted the Arc Edge and noticed that a large chip had broken off the blade. I sighed. Now I was going to have to get the blacksmith to actually rebuild the blade. I shook my head as I replaced my weapon on my shoulder. I wasn't going to be able to use the Arc Edge if I didn't want to further aggravate the problem.

"Let's go," I said as I walked through the door.

Elena jogged up beside me as she tucked the bloodied handkerchief into one of the pockets of her dress. The hall we had entered wasn't long and it doglegged before we reached the first door. I walked quickly to the door and pulled it open. There was only a brick wall.

"What's wrong Rue?" Elena asked, wondering why I hadn't entered.

"It leads nowhere," I told her, taking a step back.

I shook me head and made my way further down the hall. I just wanted to get out of this place. I wanted to be back in Carona, hoping that I'd be invited to Klaus' for another delicious dinner. Maybe this would be the last room, I told myself as I open the other door at the end of the hall.

"What was that?" A voice called out from inside the room.

I rushed inside, seeing a man in a white coat land from a back flip. He reached back and ran a hand over his slick violet hair. He smirked, bringing his fists back up. He was facing one of those three-headed creatures that guarded the items I was looking for.

"You're pathetic," he said, turning his side to the creature. It stomped forward and howled into his face.

"It's time to end this," he said, cracking his knuckles. "Sunrise Uppercut!"

The man rushed the monster, bending low as he approached and sprang up. His hand seemed to ignite with a fiery energy as he slammed his fist into the creature; the force of the blow sent the monster flying. It struck the wall hard, sending a glove flying through the air, and collapsed to the ground, a trail of blood following it down the wall. The gauntlet hit the ground with a clank, and the man turned to scoop it up. It was Duke.

"Rue," he said, looking up and smiling. "It's about time you got here. I was getting pretty bored."

"I even had to resort to picking on the poor little guardian," he said with a smirk, jabbing his thumb back at the dead monster. "They're pathetically weak, not even worth a good warm up."

I snorted and just stared at him. I hadn't found them too weak. I actually found them quite the challenge.  That meant Duke _was_ stronger then me, just as I had thought. He also had the last it, but. I had to be the one that possessed it. Maybe if I just asked.

"Duke," I said, as he stood up and pocketed the gauntlet. "I need that gauntlet. Do you think I could have it?"

"Rue," Duke said through light laughter. "That's not how warriors do things. I have what you want. You have what I want. I have to get these items to Milady, just like you have to get them to Mint."

I scanned them room quickly as he spoke. It seemed like a fight was inevitable. Large boxes, vases, and other random items littered the room. It looked like the area had been a storeroom for the random things that Elroy's apprentices worked on. I sighed.

"You want to fight, don't you?" I asked, knowing what he meant. The winner kept the spoils.

"You may have beaten my Act last time, but I've got a new one now," Duke said, turning to the side and pointing his finger at me.

"Last night, I read a book called Fist of Fire," Duke said. He pulled his hand toward his chest and lifted his eyes toward the ceiling. "It was such an amazing book. It had everything: Action, friendship, love. I had to pull an all-nighter, but I finished it. I gotta admit, I'm a little tired. But, man, my heart is still thumping from that ending."

Duke turned and smiled, but I just stared at him. Elena moved up next to me and cocked her head. I wondered what he was talking about.

"I could just feel the hero," Duke said turning towards me. "I could feel his spirit burning through me, but enough of this. It's time we fought."

"You might want to get out of the way, little girl," Duke said flashing a smile at Elena. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt in this senseless battle."

Elena turned towards me and I nodded. It was better if she stayed out of the way.

"Ok," she said, jogging off to the far corner of the room behind one of the boxes. She poked her head out so that she could watch the coming battle.

"All right," I said with a sigh, readying my weapon. "Let's get this over with."

"What are you doing," Duke asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "You can't possible hope to beat me with a broken blade. Besides, another fight looks like it'd put an end to any future battles for that weapon."

I groaned, knowing he was right. I turned the face of the blade towards me and ran my finger down the blade, inspecting the large chip in it. As I grazed the chip, I could feel the near invisible split in the metal. Another blow or two would sever the blade in two, and I couldn't risk that. I'd never used another blade, and despite similarities, I'd still have to learn to wield a sword or an axe.

"Why don't you go give it to the girl," Duke said. "I'll just get a little more into character."

I still didn't really understand what these Acts were that he'd spoken about, or what they had to do with that book. I placed my blade against the wall near Elena, putting the items down behind it. It wouldn't do either of us any good if they were destroyed during the fight. I turned and walked back towards the center of the room.

I hadn't ever seen a weapon on Duke, so I was sure he was an unarmed fighter by nature. However, our last battle had been very odd. Duke was unpredictable, and that meant I was going to have to be very careful. I lifted my hands and shifted my feet. Duke did the same.

"Little girl!" Duke called out, smirking lightly. "A real battle between men is always started by a third. You should tell us when to begin."

"Rue?" Elena called out, unsure whether she should comply with his request.

"Just do it, Elena," I told her, shaking my head at Duke's eccentrics. 

I just wanted to get out of here. I hadn't expected that I'd have to fight Duke for the final item. Worse was the fact that should I lose, He'd gain possession of those items I'd fought so hard to possess. I had to win.

"Go!" Elena shouted.

Duke dashed forward immediately, leading off with an over handed blow. I ducked and threw a sharp jab to his gut, but Duke barely flinched from the blow. I jumped away quickly before he could catch me with the heel of his boot. I dashed in as he spun, and threw a quick punch, but he was too quick, catching my fist he pulled it over his shoulder and tossed me like a small doll.

I hit the ground and rolled. The throw hadn't been very sharp, so I wasn't really hurt by it. Duke followed his throw and wasn't giving me time to regain my footing as he pressed his assault. I grunted as another blow hit my midriff. I could feel the sharp pain of a bruise already beginning to form. I couldn't keep this up. His blows were coming in too fast for me to dodge or deflect more then a few. I was going to have to fight differently.  Duke spun.

"Sunrise Uppercut!" he shouted.

"Rue!"

I felt a powerful blow connect with my chest and a wave of energy rip through me. I was lifted off my feet and slammed hard into the wall. It hurt too much to even scream. I couldn't breath. The breath was caught in my throat. I groaned weakly. Slowly my lungs exhaled, and I took in a rapid breath.

"You're weaker then I expected, Rue," Duke said, sounding disappointed.

I fought to sit back up, but I couldn't get my body to move. Was this an after effect of his attack? I managed to roll onto my side and I saw Duke making his way towards the items.

"No!" Elena shouted, moving in between the items and Duke, spreading her arms wide to block him from them. "Rue worked really hard for these items. You can't just take them from him"

"Move little girl," Duke said. "Rue lost those items in the fight."

"No!" Elena cried, backing away from the still advancing Duke.

"I don't want to have to hurt you," Duke said, as he continued to move forward. "But I'll move you myself if it comes to that."

I gasped, sucking in as much air as I could. I still couldn't move correctly, but I had to do something. I relaxed my muscles, and forced my breathing to even.

"No!" Elena called out again.

I jerked forward, pushing through the tenseness. I felt a searing pain burn in my chest as I moved to my knees. I could feel the sweat drip down my brow.

"Wait!" I shouted, gasping for air from the exertion. "I'm not… done yet."

I pulled myself to my feet, and stood in a ready position, exhaling heavily. Duke smiled and shook his head.

"I admire your determination," he told me with a soft smile. "But this is over. I've won. Milady will be awaiting these items."

"Are you forfeiting?" I asked. "Are you a coward? Fight me, and leave Elena alone!"

Duke just chuckled and shook his head.

"If you insist."

He rushed forward, but I met him half way. I was no longer going to fight him defensively. I was going to have to trade him blow for blow. He lashed out, striking me in the side. I grunted in pain but struck him hard in the face. I pressed on, lashing out. I hit him repeatedly, varying constantly where the blows landed. I struck him in the face and the gut repeatedly, but even though I was pressing my attack. He was still countering with painful blows to my face, chest, and sides.

We both jumped back at the same time, and I slumped. His last attack had gotten me in the leg. I could feel the muscles quiver and I wondered how long they would hold out. My arms ached. I reached up and touched them. I flinched as an intense pain swelled up my arm. I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. My knuckles were swollen, and I could barely move my left arm.

Luckily, Duke wasn't doing much better. His left eye was swollen shut, and his mouth was dripping blood from where one of my blows had split his lip. He was leaning towards one side, and I could tell I'd injured his ribs. The next attack would be the last.

I straightened my body against the pain, and brought me fist up; the left arm still wouldn't bend enough to allow me proper use. He forced himself to stand up straight, and I could see him grimace against the pain. I sucked in some cool air. I turned to Elena and nodded. She gave me a confused look. I chuckled. If Mint were here, she'd probably be either cheering or have knocked Duke out herself.

Duke charged while I allowed my thoughts to waiver. I gasped but was able to dodge his first attack. He threw another punch followed by a weak kick. I leapt to the side and spun. I swung my fist out, and connected with the back of Duke's head. He stumbled forward and crashed into a pot. Duke pushed himself onto his knees. Small rivulets of blood streamed from the small cuts in his face.

"I'm not done yet," he said, lifting himself up, but mid climb, his knees began to shake and he crashed back down.

"Damn it," he shouted, slamming his hand into the ground. "How could I lose?"

I sank down to the ground with a contented sigh.

"Huh?" "I murmured, as Elena rushed past me.

She dropped down next to Duke and began rummaging around in her pockets; eventually pulling out a small, clean handkerchief and a flask of water.

"Poor Dukey," she cooed soothingly. "It looks like you got hurt pretty badly."

"I don't need your pity," Duke spat, annoyed at Elena for her actions.

Elena just ignored him and pored some of the water onto the cloth and began to clean his wounds. Duke just bowed his head and closed his eyes. No one said a word, not even a grunt resounded from Duke as Elena cleaned his wounds. As Elena finished, I noticed that Duke's mouth was moving, and he was shaking his head back and forth slowly. He opened his mouth wider, but then shut it tight. He lifted his eyes and glared at Elena, but it faded quickly and his head dropped weakly back to his chest.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Your welcome," Elena sang out.

I shook my head as I got up, and walked over to get my stuff from where I'd left it. I smiled as I placed the Arc Edge on my back. It looked like it was almost over, and everything was going to turn out ok. All I had to do now was get the final item from Duke.

"Can I have the item now," I asked as I walked back up to Duke.

He shook his head slightly, but said nothing.

"Dukey?" Elena questioned, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

I'd begun to wonder if Duke was going to back out. I took a step to the side, and kneeled down next to him. Duke reached up and brushed Elena's hand from his shoulder.

"I can't give it to you," Duke said. He lifted his head and glared at me. "Milady would kill me. I have to give it to her."

"But yo…" I started, but was interrupted by a loud scrapping sound that shook the very floor. I stumbled as the violence of the vibrations became more intense.

"What's going on?" I shouted, as my back hit a wall.

Elena screamed and flopped onto the ground, and Duke groaned as the vibrations forced his wounds to bleed fresh, droplets of blood running down his face. I pushed myself off the wall, which only succeeded in sending me to my knees.

"The wall!" Duke shouted, his eyes widened in terror.

I turned my head quickly. I gasped and my eyes widened in terror. One of the walls was closing in on us. The wall picked up boxes as it moved, crushing any pots that came between them. I stood up and stumbled into the door.

"It's locked," I shouted. Was this how it was going to end?

"No!" Elena shouted.

I could hear the horror in her voice, and knew that she was trembling far worse then the room could be. How were we going to get out of here? I let go of the handle of the door and flopped backwards. Just then I noticed a door, which was almost completely hidden behind a box. I ran quickly towards it. It couldn't be looked too. I slammed into the box, and slumped down. I could barely keep my footing.

I stood and tried to push the box, but the vibration prevented me from getting good leverage.

"Just move!" I shouted.

I started as the vibrations in the room lessened. The box slid and I hit my knees.

"Dukey!" Elena shouted, as I pulled myself back up.

I was shocked at what I saw. Duke was pressed against the wall. His feet planted, and his legs shook. He had stopped the wall.

"Stop gawking and open that damn door!" he shouted, his voice sounding pained. "I'm not going to be able to hold it for long."

I sprang up and rammed my shoulder into the box. It moved slightly. I pushed harder and it began to slide. I grunted loudly from the exertion.

"Is it open yet," Duke shouted as I finished moving the box.

I whirled and gripped the handle of the door. My eyes widened.

"No," I uttered softly. "It's locked."

"What?" Duke shouted, he sounded extremely annoyed. "Then bash it or kick it or something. Just get us out of this death trap!"

I gripped the handle of the Arc edge and pulled it back.

"Rue?" Elena asked. "I thought Duke said another blow might break it."

"Our lives are worth more then this weapon," I told her.

If reviving Claire and getting us out of here with our lives only cost me the Arc Edge it was a bargain. I pulled back the weapon and slammed it against the door. The wood shattered under the blow, but so did the Arc Edge. The split widened in the blade, and half of it clattered onto the floor. I grabbed the pieces of the blade after shoving Elena through the door.

"Duke!" I shouted. "It's open! Let's go."

The warmth of the setting sun felt good as I stood, stretching in its fleeting beams. Duke was leaned against the wall of the cliff and Elena was sitting on a rock. I lifted the handle of my weapon. I'd broken it badly this time. I'd never been this negligent about the upkeep of my weapon. I put the broken weapon on my back. I was lucky I had had time to gather the broken piece. Maybe Rod could repair it when I got back.

"You ready to go Elena?" I asked, as I walked towards the woods. "I want to cover as much ground tonight, so we can get back to Carona in time for dinner."

"Alright," she said, jumping off the rock and jogging towards me.

I turned towards Duke. He still had the fourth item, but he deserved to keep it. We'd all nearly died together, and without him, neither Elena nor I would have made it out of there. Mint could handle getting it from Duke when the time came.

"Bye Duke," I called out as I turned and stepped towards the forest.

"Wait!" he shouted.

Elena and I turned to see him walking towards us. He stopped in front of Elena and pulled out the gauntlet.

"Here," he said, pressing it into her hands. "It's yours."

"Thanks," I said. I hadn't expected him to give it up.

"Shut up," he shouted, rounding on me and jabbing his finger into my chest. "I'm giving her the item, not you. It's to thank her for treating my wounds. I'll take them all back next time we fight. And I won't go easy on you."

I nodded as stormed off into the woods. Elena and I turned and watched him disappear into the forest.

"I think you've made a new friend," Elena said, smiling at me. I just shook my head.

"You think Rod will be able to fix my weapon when we get back to town," I asked, changing the subject.

"Depends on if he's back yet," she said, as we began to make our way into the forest. That was right, he had gone with Mint.

"Finally," I sighed as Elena and I walked through the gates of Carona. "I wonder if Mint and Rod are back"

"I'm hungry," Elena said, her eyes half closed. "And a little sleepy, but I had fun. We should go adventuring again."

I sighed and walked slowly into town. Mint had gone with Rod to the forest. I chuckled lightly. I was so dumb. Now she'd know how much more useful he was then me and would drop our partnership. I should have just gone with her. I wonder how she did.

I walked slowly towards Klaus' house. Elena ran on ahead of me. I was glad to be away from her for a little while. I hadn't felt very talkative since we'd left and that lead to some very awkward silence. I really shouldn't have been surprised that Mint went with Rod. They got along great, and he was really strong. They'd make a great team. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you moved that slow the entire time, it's no wonder it took you three days to get back from the ghost temple," A voice called out.

I turned quickly to see Mint sitting on the edge of the fountain. The wind had swept a few lose strands in front of her face. She smiled lightly at me and I smiled back. I walked slowly towards her, my smile faded with each step. She reached up and pulled the hair out of her eye.

"What?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed. "What are you staring at?"

"Your eye," I told her. "What happened?"

She reached up and touched the puffy blackness under her eye. She winced slightly.

"You try not getting hurt when someone sends their partner to take on an entire village of pigmy morons by herself," she said, standing up and turning away from her.

She let out an annoyed humph. I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm sorry," I told her, looking away. "I figured I'd just slow you down. Besides, Elena said Rod went with you."

"Oh, big help he was," Mint grumbled. "All he did was take me there. He didn't help out at all."

"I'm sorry," I told her, bowing my head.

"Stop apologizing," she groaned. "I'm just complaining. I'm not blaming it on you. Well, you could have gone with me, but that's beside the point."

"Yeah," I said, as I turned and sat down next to her on the side of the fountain.

I could feel the cool wind blow through the town, mixing with the warmth of the setting sun. I dipped my hand into the water. My knuckles still ached from the fight.

"Why'd you really want to tackle the Ghost Temple by yourself?" she asked after a few moments.

"I…" I began lifting my head from the water.

Movement behind her caught my eye. The swish of cloth reached my ear. I could see the violet of my past.

"Claire!" I shouted, standing up and rushing to follow the fleeting image into the alley.

I flew into the darkened alley shouting her name once more, but I could see no sign of her. There was only a small boy sitting in a corner on a small wooden box.

"Hey," I called out to the boy. "Did you see a girl come through here? She had brown hair and wore a violet dress."

"Nope," The kid said hopping off the box and walking out of the alley. "I've never seen anyone that looked like that."

I sighed. Had I just imagined it? No, I couldn't have. I'd gone three years without suffering mentally from Claire's death. So why was I seeing phantoms now. Or was that boy lying? Had anyone else seen her? Had Mint?

"Hey Mint?" I asked as I left the alley. "Did you see…?"

I stopped short as I came into full view of the fountain. Mint was gone. I groaned out in annoyance. I'd pissed Mint off again.

------------

That's it. I hope to see everyone next time for the start of chapter five.

EDIT: Fixed the mistakes that Kairi mentioned. I hope that's all of them.


	11. Cloudy Days

And he returns to smite every single one of you with the power of bad fic writing and poorly used puns. Haha! Anyway, it's now been officially a year and that still amazes me. And I'll tell you something, trying to make the Tower of Maya into a place that actually makes Rue sneaking in seem interesting is very difficult. Anyway.

Kairi- Thanks for the help in pointing out those errors. I figure that there's probably more out and about in my story, but I'm too lazy to hunt through anything other then this post. I also wouldn't consider this the best, but thanks.

Marowe- So which one is the superhero and which is the alternate identity? I'll still stand by my guess as to what HMFS stands for, and like you said, can't really chant it here. And don't worry I don't plan on stopping. If all goes as planned, I should set up the next one.

Seo- Hello, Seo. I'm glad you read my story, and I'm even happier that you're enjoying it. I hope I can continue to provide that.

SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy- Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

---------------

I yawned as I sat up in my bed, the covers falling from my chest. I rubbed my eyes as I attempted to remove the lingering bit of sleep. It was still early, much earlier then I had originally intended on waking up. I'd been near exhausted to the point of collapsing when I'd returned to town. However, Mint's disappearance had kept me up. I had no idea where she went after my hallucination. I was sure she was still in town, but what had troubled me was why she'd vanished.   
  
I stretched as I stood, and began to get ready for the day. I was pretty sure I'd angered her in some way, but she seemed fine when I got back. Was it my dashing off in the middle of our conversation? I sighed after pulling my shirt over my head. I suppose that's reasonable, but couldn't she have at least followed me and berated me then?   
  
I shook my head as I tucked my shirt into my pants. Maybe she's still angry with me for deciding that we should split up to go after the items separately. But it made sense, at the time, and I'm pretty sure Belle had gone to Gamul Forest. I fought with Duke in the Ghost Temple, and I highly doubt he would have come alone if there was no reason behind it. I walked over and grabbed the Arc Edge, slinging it over my shoulder. I headed towards the door, but stopped dead when I realized that the Arc Edge was lighter then it should be.   
  
I groaned and struck my forehead lightly. I had forgotten that I'd broken the Arc Edge trying to escape from that trapped room. I sighed as I walked back to the chair were I'd deposited the remains of my blade. I scooped up the slabs of blade and backing that had broken off from the excessive amount of punishment I'd given the weapon. I turned quickly and glanced out the window. It seemed to be approaching mid-morning. I was sure Rod would be up by now. I left my room quickly and made my way towards the meadow.  
  
I yawned and stretched again as I walked down the alley. The day was warm, but the wind was as cool as ever. I felt both sleepy and revitalized as the sun and wind swept around me. I opened my eyes. A flicker of brown, I lashed out catching the attacking object in my hand. It was a twig.  
  
"Rue! watch out!" A voice shouted.  
  
I looked towards the voice, but stopped when I noticed the dog, Johnny Wolf, was bounding towards me. I took a step back, but I wasn't quick enough. The dog leapt, and planted his paws into my stomach. If felt the air being pressed out as Johnny Wolf pushed off and grabbed the stick, wrenching it from my hand. I tumbled backwards from the force of the blow.  
  
The piece of the Arc Edge I was carrying flew from my hand as my back hit the ground. I could here the dull thunk of it hitting the grass. I winced as I rolled over onto my side, grabbing at my stomach. Through the slits of my eyes, I could see Johnny Wolf playing with the stick.  
  
"Rue!" I heard Rod call out as the soft thud of his boots came closer  
  
I lifted myself into a seated position, rubbing the diminishing pain, and looked up at the approaching man. His head was in his hand and he was shaking with laughter. I frowned and stood up.  
  
"Rue," he said through his laughter.   
  
He pulled his hand away from his face and placed them both on his knees as he doubled over. He took in several deep shuddering breaths to calm himself before looking at me. I just looked at him, my mouth a straight line. A wide smile spread across Rod's face as he began laughing again.  
  
I sighed as I felt a weight lean against my leg. It was Johnny Wolf. I reached down and scratched his belly, causing his leg to shake. It was then I noticed the stick. When I stopped rubbing the dog's belly, he pushed the stick forward a bit with his nose and let out a soft whine. I smiled and picked up the stick in one of my hands. Johnny wolf bounded around, attempting to climb up my leg to get to the stick. I smiled.  
  
"You want this?" I asked, bobbing the stick up and down. The little dog barked in response as he continued his dance around me. I bobbed the stick once more and the dog leapt into the air, doing a sort of back flip in an attempt to reach the stick.  
  
"All right," I said and flung the stick out across the meadow.  
  
I chuckled as the dog gave chase and pounced on the stick, twisting and hurling it into the air.  
  
"He sure does like you," Rod said.  
  
I turned to face the now calm man as he sat down on the grass. I followed his lead, and sat down.  
  
"So, what brings ya here today Rue?" Rod asked, laying down on the soft grass. "I hope you don't plan on returning that compass. Cause I'm not going to accept it yet."  
  
"Why not?" I asked. Sure it wasn't the reason I was here, but I figured I could return the compass at the same time.  
  
"We'll," Rod began. "I get the idea that you're going to need it again before everything is said and done and besides, that just reminds me of my old man, which I'd prefer not to be, at least, not until I've made my own name."  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, nodding my head. "I'm sure the compass will be useful again somewhere down the road, or lack there of."  
  
Rod nodded and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure Mint could have used one in that forest," Rod said shaking his head. "She went through hell in there."  
  
"She?" I asked confused. "You didn't help her?"  
  
"I," Rod said, pausing for emphasis. "Am not her partner, according to her and would simply just get in the way."  
  
He turned and smirked at me. "So I sat this adventure out. Not that I minded. Mira made one hell of a lunch, so really I just wanted a nice nap. "  
  
"Oh," I uttered looking towards the ground. Mint made it sound like he just didn't help her.  
  
"She cursed ya pretty heavily on the way up," Rod said chuckling. "One would think that if she was so against a plan, she wouldn't go through with it, but that's Mint for ya. Ya never know what to expect from her."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I've pissed her off again," I said.   
  
"Nah," Rod told me, bopping me on the shoulder. "I'm sure she was just worried about ya."  
  
"No," I said shaking my head. "When I got back from the temple, Mint met me in the square, and started talking about her mission, but then I thought I saw Claire. I was so happy, and in such a state of confusion, that I ran over there without thinking, but it wasn't her. She hadn't even been there. When I turned to walk back into the square, Mint was gone, and I haven't seen her since."  
  
"And who would Claire be?" Rod asked smiling.  
  
"A girl I used to know," I told him with a sigh.  
  
"Did ya love her?" Rod asked, bluntly.  
  
I cupped my head in my hands and rubbed my face.  
  
"I love her as a sister." I replied. "She was my family. The only person I knew, but she's dead now. I couldn't save her."  
  
Rod's smile melted from his face.  
  
"Rue," he said softly. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up painful memories."  
  
"It's ok," I told him, flashing a reassuring smile. "They used to never be buried. I'd walk around, and the only thoughts I'd have were about Claire or the Relic. It's because I met all of you here in Carona that I can forget about her death, even if it's just for a moment."  
  
"Glad we could be of service," Rod said, hitting his fist against his chest.  
  
I chuckled and leaned back, my hands sliding along the grass. Suddenly I felt my hand glide across something cold and metallic. I gripped the object and lifted it up in front of me.  
  
"What's that?" Rod asked, curious.   
  
"It's part of the Arc Edge," I told him, frowning lightly as I looked at the piece of my broken weapon. "I broke it during my trip to the Ghost Temple."  
  
"How did ya manage to do that?" Rod asked, chuckling. "The Arc Edge appeared to be a sturdy weapon."  
  
I reached up and scratched the back of my head. I could feel the heat burning in my cheeks. In any normal situation, I was sure that the Arc Edge wouldn't break, but I'd put my blade through some ordeals since the last time I'd seen about it.   
  
"Poor decision making," I admitted, leaning back and looking off to the side.  
  
"Well, that seems..." Rod began.  
  
"What is that?" I interrupted, my voice full of amazement.  
  
I stood up to try to get a better view, but I could still only make out a slimmer of the metallic red around the rocky bend of the riverbed.

"What?" Rod asked, standing up and turning to look at what I was looking at.

"Oh, that's my joy, my baby," Rod said as his footsteps crunched on the soft sand. He walked forward gesturing for me to follow. "It's the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega."  
  
"The what?" I asked.  
  
The name for the thing was extremely long, and it had lost me about halfway through. Rod stopped and turned towards me. His bright smile was gone and he wore a look of annoyance.  
  
"Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega," He repeated slowly before continuing towards the bend.  
  
"That's an interesting name," I said.   
  
I thought, on the other hand, that it was an extremely long-winded name, but then who am I to judge a name. I tried to say the name fluently to myself, but it just wouldn't leave my tongue without slurring. Rod began to rub his forehead with his hand as we rounded the bend.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks as the full extent of the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega came into view. It was a water craft, as shown by its floating in the river, but it looked like no boat I'd ever seen. I assumed it was an ancient relic from the time of the Aeons.   
  
The red metal of the craft glistened in the sun, reflecting off the polished hull of the craft. The hull sat in the water, and was prevented from sinking by what appeared to two small boats on either side attached to the front of the boat and by a pair of bird-like wings on the back. On the top of the hull were three holes, each which possessed a padded seat, and the front of which had a stick jutting out from a black box that would be situated between the legs of the helmsman. In front of the seats was a discolored splotch that surrounded five glowing yellow jewels that seemed to pulse with energy.  
  
I stood in awe of Rod's vehicle. My mouth hung open slightly. Rod smirked and hopped onto one of the sturdy back wings. He gestured towards the boat.  
  
"This is my Baby," Rod said with a smile. "The Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega.   
  
"Just let it roll off your tongue," he said pointing towards me. "It's a name with heart."  
  
"Um, Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega," I complied, rubbing the back of my head.  
  
The name felt awkward to say, and I couldn't help wishing that he'd given it a shorter name. I stepped back as Rod hopped back onto the sandy shore.  
  
"Perfect," Rod said, beaming a smile. "You can say the name. I'm glad. Don't need anyone else calling her Pinto."  
  
Rod visibly seemed to shudder as he said the second name. He turned and leaned against a rock, admiring his craft.   
  
"Pinto?" I asked, wondering what he meant.   
  
He scratched the back of his head before telling me, "It's the name Mint gave my Baby because she couldn't say it right. And such an ugly name at that."  
  
I smiled and scratched at the side of my head absent-mindedly. That seemed like something Mint would do, and I couldn't say I blamed her, Pinto was a much easier name to say then the craft's true name.  
  
"So, is this a boat?" I asked, trying to gleam a little bit more information out of Rod. He nodded.  
  
"Yep," He uttered. "My baby's the fastest ride in the world."  
  
"How does it move?" I asked.  
  
Rod walked over towards the back of the Pinto, urging that I follow. I did, and Rod pointed to a small hollow cylinder that rested below the water level.  
  
"That's the propulsion drive," He said pointing towards it. "And the yellow orbs are the power source for the Sorcerous Drive. It takes three of those orbs to get this baby to float and sail through the water."  
  
"What about the other two then?" I asked turning away from the drive to face Rod.  
  
"Well," He said. "Over the course of my travels I found two more orbs. The first one increased the speed."  
  
He walked over to the Pinto and hopped onto one of the small boat like objects and I followed.   
  
"You see this," He said pointing to a small red button on the black box. "When I press this button, my Baby will take to the air."  
  
"This can fly?" I asked shocked.   
  
"Hop really," Rod said, a smirk formed across his face. "But it can fly compared to any other ship out in the water."  
  
I smiled and nodded, before hopping back onto the soft sand. I heard the sand crunch as Rod landed. I turned and gave the Pinto one last look before walking back to the meadow.  
  
"Now about the Arc Edge," Rod said, moving to pick up the slab from where he'd left it.   
  
"Yeah," I said pulling the main portion of the weapon from my back and handing it to Rod. "I figured you might be able to fix it. You are a skilled weapon smith after all."  
  
"I sense a challenge," Rod said with a smile.  
  
I just gapped at him, shocked that he would think I'd question his skill.  
  
"I wasn't accusing you of..." I stuttered out.  
  
"It's ok Rue," Rod said laughing. "I was just joking. You really need to calm down. I'll fix the Arc Edge, and I'll make sure it's better then it ever was."  
  
Rod hit his hand to his chest, as he said, "Or my name is not Rod the Blade Star."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"So how long do you think it will take to fix?" I asked.   
  
I needed that weapon back soon, so I hopped it wouldn't take to long to fix, after all, going through the temples and dungeons Mint and I would be going through would be dangerous, but it would be infinitely more so if I had to go in unarmed. That might make me a bit of a hindrance on this quest.  
  
"Depends on several factors," Rod answered honestly.  
  
"Like what?" I asked curious.  
  
"Like how long it will take me to determine the metal or alloy used to make the weapon, and the actual extent of structural damage done to your blade."  
  
I sighed. It looked like I was going to be going unarmed for a while.  
  
"But," Rod added. "I'm going to let you borrow the Silver Breeze until I finish repairing the Arc Edge."  
  
"Thanks, " I told him. "That would be a great help."  
  
"No problem," Rod said.  
  
Rod turned and headed over to the chest near the cave, and began rummaging around, after he'd tossed the pieces of the Arc Edge next to the cave. I wondered where the next place I was going to have to go was. Hopefully it wouldn't be as dangerous as the Ghost Temple.  
  
"Here it is," Rod said, interrupting my mussing.  
  
He walked quickly towards me, and tossed the blade. I caught it deftly, and pulled the weapon from its sheath. It was so light. I swung the blade a few times. It felt like I was fighting with a feather.  
  
"The Silver Breeze is a much lighter weapon the yours," Rod said, sitting down. "But I think you'll manage. It's a sturdy weapon, and can hold up to a good deal of force, but you'll be trading the power of your blows for the speed of mine. So, adjust your tactics accordingly."  
  
I nodded as I returned the blade to its sheath and tied it to my belt. The blade was exceedingly will crafted; a testament to Rod's skill. I turned and looked up at the sun; it had already climbed high into the sky, during my chat with Rod, and I needed to visit Klaus so that I could find out where Mint and I were heading to next. I thanked Rod one last time before leaving the meadow.   
  
------------  
  
"Good morning Klaus," I said with a smile as I walked down the stairs into Klaus' basement.  
  
Klaus looked up from his conversation with Mint and smiled.   
  
"Good morning Rue," he said. "Are you feeling better now after a night sleep. Elena said you were pretty tired when you came back from the Temple."  
  
"A good night sleep was all I needed," I told him.  
  
Mint had still not spoken nor had she turned around to even face me. I frowned at her. She was staring intently at Prima Doll.  
  
"Good morning Mint," I said, hoping she wasn't too angry with me.  
  
"So can we get started?" She asked, turning to face Klaus.  
  
I sighed. Mint was angry with me. I frowned at the floor.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Klaus said. "Rue do you have the items?"  
  
"I have them right here," I said, pulling the gauntlets and solleretts from my pack.  
  
"And I've got the earrings right here," Mint said, pulling the small golden baubles out of her side pack, and began twirling them around on her finger. "It wasn't easy but nothing I couldn't handle, on my own."   
  
Mint turned slightly, and I could make out the darkened shine of her black eye. I felt sick. I had to turn my head away from Mint. It was my fault she had that black eye. If I hadn't insisted on a course of selfish pride, she wouldn't have gotten injured. Klaus gathered up the items from Mint and I before walking over to the bed.  
  
"All right," he said, urging that we approach. "Here goes."  
  
Mint and I walked over to the bed and watched as Klaus slipped the last earring through the small hole in the boy's ear. A bright glow erupted from the doll, causing me to cover me eyes in an attempt to block out the intense brightness. The flare of light lasted only a minute before fading away to the dim light that always filled the basement.   
  
I blinked my eyes against the rushing darkness, but through the haze I could tell that the Prima Doll was sitting up. There was a vacant expression on his face as his dark brown eyes gazed towards the wall.  
  
"Hello?" Klaus called out to the small doll.  
  
A few seconds ticked by before I moved to knell in front of it. I peered into the cold eyes of the doll and shivered. I lifted one of its arms and let it flop back onto the bed.  
  
"It doesn't seem to be responding," I said, standing up and walking back towards Klaus. Klaus' eyes closed as he considered the situation.  
  
"That's it?" Mint shouted, causing both Klaus and I to jump in start. "All that work? Just to get the stupid doll to sit up?"  
  
I scratched the back of my head, and turned towards Mint. I was going to attempt to pacify Mint's annoyance, However, I was interrupted by a soft voice.   
  
"I'm Prima Doll," The voice said. "Not just a doll."  
  
I jumped towards Mint and whirled, grasping at my chest.   
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Mint yelled at the doll, echoing my thoughts.   
  
His head had turned to face us, and his eyes traveled over each of us, studying our features.   
  
"Hello," I said, walking over to the doll and knelling down. "I didn't think you were capable of talking."  
  
"Actually," Prima Doll said in a weak voice. "I'm not talking. I mimicking. I analyze your speech, translate it, and produce a proper response. It's purely reflex at this stage, and has nothing to do with my will."  
  
I stood and took a few steps back to allow the doll a full view of the room and its inhabitants.  
  
"You make it sound so complicated," Mint complained. "But basically you try to match what we say."  
  
"Hey," Prima Doll said in an almost sarcastic tone. "Not bad Mint."  
  
Mint glared at the small doll, before turning off to the side. In a strange way, I was glad that Mint had something besides me to be angry at.  
  
"Excuse me," Prima Doll said to Mint. "Some times my language selection malfunctions. So just chill out, all right?"  
  
"What did you just say?" Mint shouted as she rushed towards the doll.  
  
"Calm down Mint," I told her softly as I grabbed her wrist.  
  
Mint stopped. She turned and looked down at her wrist in my hand, before ripping it from my loose grip and walking towards the back of the room. I sighed. It looked like despite her anger at the doll, I was still the one that held most of her anger. I glanced at Klaus, but he just shrugged. I shook my head and looked back towards the Prima Doll.  
  
"Can you walk?" I asked, wondering how much of his capabilities he'd regained from the items we'd already gotten him, and what would be provided by the Phantomite.  
  
"I'm still incomplete," Prima told me, sliding off the bed onto his shaky legs. "But, I should be able to initiate primary motion."  
  
Prima took one shuddering unstable step followed by another. His body bowed and bent with each step, until finally he collapsed on the floor. I gasped and rushed towards him.  
  
"Prima Doll," I cried, as I dropped down next to the doll. "Are you ok?"  
  
The doll pushed against the floor, and wiggled his body in a fight to regain his footing, but simply ended up dragging himself across the floor like a worm.  
  
"It would appear that there is a malfunction in my stability gyro," he said, causing Mint to huff in an airy chuckle.  
  
"You could just ask us to help you up," She said as she walked over.  
  
She positioned herself behind the small doll, and gripped his ankles. I followed her lead and place a hand under his back and cradled his head with the other. Slowly mint began to count, and we lifted on three and carried the doll to the bed on which he'd originally been placed.  
  
"It looks like Prima need the rest of the items," Klaus said taking a seat in the chair by the desk. He picked up a book and began to riff through it.  
  
"Any idea where we can find this Phantomite stuff?" Mint asked turning towards Klaus.  
  
The pages shuddered as Klaus found the location in the book he needed. Slowly, he placed his finger gentle against the page.  
  
"Just a lead I found in some of the old texts we brought back from Elroy's," he said, skimming the text.  
  
"And where am I off to now?" Mint asked, flipping her hair back.  
  
"Raging Mountain," Klaus said, somberly. "It's rumored that Wylaf possesses a most extensive treasure trove of precious gems. He may have the Phantomite, but it's just a guess."  
  
"It's better then nothing," I said with a weak smile. It was a simple hunch on an old rumor that had lead me here.  
  
"I think it's a great idea!" Mint exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement. "I can even pilfer a few priceless gems to boot! After all, a campaign to rule the world needs funding!"  
  
I chuckled. I had forgotten that Mint's true goal was to rule the world. I shook my head, wondering how I could have forgotten such a grand goal. I sighed, hoping that we'd both be lucky enough to accomplish our goals.  
  
"I really wouldn't recommend angering Wylaf," Klaus warned, placing the book he'd been holding back onto the table.  
  
Mint's jittery dance stopped and she turned to face Klaus and asked, "Why not?"  
  
"Because Wylaf is a powerful dragon," Klaus told her. "He's said to be more then a thousand years old."  
  
"A dragon?" I whispered, shocked.   
  
I'd heard that all the dragons had either died out or migrated to the west, taking up residence in a lush valley surrounded on all sides by a thick desert. I glanced at Mint. She was ridged and seemed to be shaking slightly.  
  
"It's said that Wylaf possesses powers far beyond any human," Klaus said. "The most widely known is his ability to control the element of fire."

"You can't be serious?" Mint asked, her voice quivering, barely  
  
"I'm quiet serious," Klaus impressed upon her. "Have either of you heard the story of King Dorian?"  
  
Mint and I shook our heads, and Klaus sighed. He reached up, removing his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Klaus opened his eyes and stared intently into mine for a moment before shifting his gaze to Mint.  
  
"It is said that Dorian, an ancient king, became jealous of the wealth possessed by Wylaf  
and desired to possess it all for himself. It was this base motive that caused him to launch his armies into battle with the Dragon. Do you know what happened next?"  
  
"The army fought Wylaf to a stalemate?" Mint asked, but her voice betrayed her answer. Anyone listening knew that her hopeful answer hid the fears of Wylaf's power  
  
"They were wiped out, weren't they?" I asked, voicing Mint's fears. She shivered slightly and I could feel the cold fingers of fear graze down my back, causing me to shudder.  
  
"Every last man was burned to ash in Wylaf's fires," Klaus said, adjusting how he was sitting. "But that was not the end of the story. Wylaf was so enraged by the greed of the king that he left his roust and flew to the king's castle, turning ever inhabitant, and every stone, to ash."  
  
"Horrible," I uttered.   
  
I dreaded the thought of Mint and I facing this creature that was capable of destroying both castles and armies. I turned my head and looked at Mint. Her head was bowed and the shivers seemed to have increased. Suddenly, her head jerked up.  
  
"So what?" She spat, looking in between Klaus and I, her eyes burning with determination. "I don't care if he did wipe out a army. He hasn't had to face me yet, and I won't lose."  
  
I smiled, as did Klaus. For some reason, I believed in Mint, and I knew we could accomplish this task.  
  
"I'm sure we can do this," I said, warmly.  
  
"We?" Mint asked, turning and glaring at me, her ruby eyes focusing the blaze of her anger on me.   
  
I took a quick step back, and swallowed. I could feel the sweet begin to form on my brow. I nodded.  
  
"We?" She asked again, following me across the room. "Don't you mean me?"  
  
"No," I said slowly.  
  
"Oh," She said with mock understanding. "I'm sorry. I just figured you'd rather let me nearly get killed while you traipse off to have a grand time in some dungeon."  
  
"Mint, I did not think you were going to get hurt," I told her, my voice raising an octave.  
  
"Hurt?" She asked her voice nearing a shout. "I was surrounded by a village of pygmies that never seemed to end, was nearly swallowed by a damn fish, and had to fight that stupid bitch, Belle."  
  
"Do you think my _grand time_ wasn't with out hardships?" I shouted, thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"What hardships?" Mint shouted. "Was it battling that weakling Duke or spending time with Elena that was so difficult for you?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes in anger and took a step forward.  
  
"What does Elena have to do with this?" I returned.  
  
"You took her with you to the Temple!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
"She followed me there," I countered. "And besides you took Rod."  
  
"And he just sat in his damn Pinto," she said. "And Elena didn't have to go in with you."  
  
"She entered after me!" I told her. " And what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"I'm your partner, damn it!" she shouted, her eyes shimmering. "You're supposed to come to me for help and work with me!"  
  
"Mint," I breathed, feeling the anger rush out of me."You're no better then my family or my kingdom!" She shouted. "You just throw me away when something better comes along."  
  
"That's not…" I uttered, trying to defend myself, but my pleas fell on deaf ears. Mint had already turned and made her way up the stairs.   
  
"I'll see you when I get back from the Raging Mountain," she called out as she disappeared from sight.  
  
I flinched as the door slammed hard. I turned and looked at Klaus.  
  
"Well?" he asked. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
I cocked my head to the side confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
Klaus shook his head and chuckled. He moved behind me and began to shove me, pushing me towards the door.  
  
"Just go get her," he said.  
  
I turned my head to look at him. He smiled.   
  
"I didn't think I'd upset her," I told him dejectedly. My head drooped and my eyes closed as I spoke.  
  
"I never mean to hurt Mira when I do," Klaus said, his voice sad. "But she always forgives me because I love her, and I'm willing to prove I'm sorry."   
  
I nodded and rushed up the stairs after Mint.

------------  
  
Dashing through the forest, I ducked and weaved under limbs and around shrubs, pushing forward through the foliage, following the image of the smoldering mountain that I could see in the distance through the treetops. I stopped, gasping for breath. I'd been moving as fast as my body would allow. I wasn't able to transform, as my goal was to intercept Mint before she reached the mountain and danger, not simply wait on her there. Our quarrel needed to be resolved before this mission could begin.  
  
I wiped the sweat from my brow, as my breathing slowed enough for me to continue. Looking up towards the mountain, I noticed a small broken limb. It was a little below my shoulder and had been broken towards the mountain. I swallowed another gulp of air before rushing off.  
  
I ran on, ignoring the burning in my lungs as the mountain loomed in the distance. The over hanging foliage increased, and I felt the bite and the sting as the thinner limbs bit into my flesh. I reached up and wiped the blood from my face.  
  
"Mint!" I cried the girl came into view.  
  
She paused her climb up the mountain and turned to look at me, her eyes wide with curiosity. I coughed slightly as I fought for breath. My hands clasped my knees to stable my exhausted body.   
  
"Why are you here?" Mint asked, her voice no longer angry, simply curious.  
  
"I'm... sorry." I gasped out between breaths.  
  
"What?" Mint asked stepping down the mountain towards me.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you go into that forest alone," I told her, standing up and looking her in the eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I abandoned you."  
  
"I don't need your help," She said, her eyes closing into small slits. "Nor do I need your pity."  
  
I felt my head drop, and I sighed. I was such a jerk. I couldn't believe I'd caused this.  
  
"I'm not pitying you," I told her honestly. "And I don't think you need help."  
  
"Then why are you here?" She questioned.   
  
"Because I want to help you," I told her. "I always did, but I thought that I was doing nothing but getting in your way. So, I challenged a dungeon on my own. I thought that if I could beat a dungeon on my own then I'd know that I'd be able to help you."  
  
"Well," she began, looking away. "Are you strong enough to help me? Did you figure that out?"  
  
"No," I told her honestly. "There were several occasions where I almost died, and more that I wished you were there with me. I wasn't strong enough, nor was I smart enough. I had to have help, and that was when Elena helped me."  
  
"If you want to challenge a temple with Elena," She said, waving her hand at me. "You don't have to lie. You can just tell me you want a new partner."  
  
"I don't want a new partner!" I shouted in a sudden bust of emotion that caused Mint to step back. "You are my partner, no one else!"  
  
"I challenged that temple because I was afraid you'd get Rod to replace me," I said my voice somewhat milder.  
  
I moved slowly and sat down on a large rock. Placing my head in my hands, I let out a sigh.   
  
"Huh?" I uttered as I felt Mint sit down next to me.  
  
The wind kicked up and blew her air away from her face. Her hands rested on her knees and her body was twisted to face me. Her eyes were wide and curious again.  
  
"What about Elena?" She asked, and I sighed.  
  
"Elena followed me to the temple because she thought it'd be as fun as Mel's Atelier," I told her shaking my head and chuckling.  
  
"Mel's?" Mint asked, chuckling herself. "Fun? I knew the girl was a little off, but that's a bit worse then I thought."  
  
I looked up at Mint and smiled slightly before looking back at the ground.   
  
"There were so many occasions were I put Elena into grave danger," I said, closing my eyes. "I made her jump onto a moving platform when she was afraid of heights, I nearly let some monsters kill her, and she was nearly crushed in a trapped room. All because of my gross incompetence."  
  
"She didn't though," Mint said. "You saved her, just like you saved me."  
  
I looked up at Mint to see her looking off into the distance with a far away smile on her face. Her legs had wrapped up to her side and she reached up to brush back a small strand of her red hair.  
  
"I ate at the Klaus' the night you returned," She told me. "Elena did nothing but sing your praises. I have to admit I got a little sick of hearing about your victories. After all, the way she'd told it made it seem like you wanted her company, like you chose her company over our partnership. Like you chose her over me. That, coupled with the difficulties of the forest _and _your rushing off, didn't sit well with me. In retrospect, I should have woken you up that night and bitched at you before it had time to simmer."  
  
Mint turned and smiled at me, and I gapped in response. Her eyes shined with a warmth I hadn't seen in years, a warmth warmer then that which greeted me years ago.  
  
"I've always been a little impetuous," She said, turning back towards the mountain. "When I had the throne stripped from me, I was allowed to remain in the kingdom with my family, but I felt betrayed. So, I acted off that and ran away. And, for the first time, I'm glad I did. I got to have you as a friend because of that."  
  
I smiled as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I reached up and rubbed them quickly. My smile broadened wider then it had ever been.   
  
"Thank you," I replied.  
  
"Friends forever?" She asked, hopping up.   
  
She turned and extended her hand, and I reached up and grasped it. Her hand was soft and warm, as I held it between my fingers. Her hand felt weaker then I knew they were.  
  
"Until the day I die," I told her.  
  
She smiled at me, before saying, "You'd only be so lucky that death could separate us. I'll hunt you down in the after life."  
  
I chuckled lightly and Mint followed suit. And in some part of my soul, one that I wouldn't acknowledge, I felt indebted to Claire for this quest and the friends I'd made on it.

---------------

A/N: We're done for now. Everyone have a great day!


	12. The Dragon

Well, I've once again returned from the depths of wherever I go to write and to proof, but this time I'm weighted down by a little sadness. It would seem that one of the more interesting ToF stories has been cut short and removed from I don't know why Loki chose to do it, but I'll miss her work.

Marowe- I'm glad you like how I'm handling the relationship between Rue and Mint and I hope that I can keep it up, though I sometimes feel like it's slipping, as the characters want to take control. The rest of the things I want to say would spoil, so…

Sign58- Thanks, but I really don't think my story is even close to perfect. The praise made me feel good though. I agree that I wrote Mint and Rue in a rather awkward friendship, but just wait until later. If I wrote it right, then it should get awkward.

Ryumasa- You said it'd be awhile before I updated, well, I decided that just this once, I'd do the nice thing and get to work on proofing. Hopefully, I didn't miss anything, but if I did, I hope you'll inform me. So here you go. Thanks.

SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy- Glad you're enjoying it, but what does "U wc!!" mean?

------------

"Jeez," Mint exclaimed as she leaned against the side of the mountain. "How much longer until we reach the summit?"

Mint wiped a sleeve across her brow before slumping to the ground. She breathed out a sigh of contentment, as I moved to look farther along the path. It felt like hours had passed since we started out climb up the gradually sloping path. The path seemed to have been carved for the sheer purpose in which we were using it, as it was both wide and fairly level. I peered farther still, tracking the path until it disappeared around a bend in the mountain a few meters down. I sighed and moved to sit next to Mint.

"Well, the slope doesn't seem to steepen any time soon," I told her as I slid down the wall to sit next to her. "So, I'd say we still have a long ways to go."

"Great," Mint said, flipping her hair back in annoyance. "I'm really getting sick of this climb."

"I know," I told her, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment's respite.

It wouldn't be too long until we were back on our way up the mountain. As my legs were already feeling a little weak, I figured a rest would do them good.

"Hey Rue?" Mint asked, causing me to open my eyes and look over at her. "Why do you have Rod's sword?"

"I broke the Arc Edge," I said with a sigh.

I felt stupid, but I knew I was going to have to fill her in sooner or latter. Mint began to question me further, and I explained the situation as best I could.

"Dang," Mint said looking out across the forest that spread out beneath us. "Elena didn't tell us that part."

"I don't really blame her," I said, placing a hand on one of my knees. "It's not like Mira would have liked to hear about her daughter being in danger. I shouldn't have put her in those situations."

"Shut up," Mint exclaimed. "You know damn well you had nothing to do with her getting into trouble!"

"Maybe," I sighed.

"So, how long do you think it will take Rod to get your weapon fixed?" she asked, lifting herself off the ground and dusting off.

"I'm not sure," I told her honestly, pushing myself into a standing position. "He said it could take awhile, but I'm sure he'll have it finished before I really need it."

Mint nodded and we started back up the path. The trail continued with its slight slope for some time longer, and Mint and I followed it without question, until it eventually leveled off. I sighed as I surveyed the path. A fierce gust of wind kicked up, throwing some dirt in my face and ripping my hat from my head.  I cried out as I turned to chase it, but I didn't have to. Mint smiled at me as she handed it to me, which I carefully balled up and placed in my travel pouch.

"This doesn't look good," Mint noticed, causing me to turn and look back at the state of the path that lay before us.

This segment seemed as if had been more prone to attacks of the elements. More of it was crumbling and looked weak and discolored. Several places had just caved in all together.

"I guess we have no choice," I said as I moved farther along the path, jumping over the pits and discolored places.

Mint followed me, vocalizing her displeasure at the state of the footpath. We moved along in this way for quite a while, until we finally came to a fork in the path, one leading up and the other leading farther down onto a large ledge that protruded from the side of the mountain.

"Up we go," Mint cried as she rushed up the higher, but much thinner pathway. Suddenly she stopped and jumped back, pulling her rings from her belt and dropping into a ready position. I followed suit, pulling the Silver Breeze from its sheath and holding the weapon as I would the Arc Edge. My heart beat faster as I felt the rock on which we were standing begin to quiver, bits of rock braking off, and skittering down the mountain.

"Mint what…" I asked, but she shushed me, as the creature loomed into view.

It was absolutely monstrous. I gasped. Grabbing Mints hand I quickly dragged her down to the larger area below. It wasn't that I didn't think we had enough space; I was simply worried the ledge might not be able to hold all three of us. 

Each thunderous, hoofed step caused my heart to beat faster. Slowly, the monster descended down to our level. Tattered fur tied with a thick black twine wrapped around the creatures stump like legs. A wolf pelt loincloth hid its waist from view, but didn't hide the thick black hair that covered its massive gut. I shuddered as I looked on the drooling boar's head. Black eyes stared back at me with intense hatred. Slowly the creature dragged its weapon from behind it, lifting the huge stone hammer onto his shoulder.

I backed up slowly, and Mint shifted inwards towards the side of the mountain. The creature let out a gargled grunt before slamming its huge weapon into the ground, sending large chunks of the ledge downwards towards the forest. Lifting its weapon with both hands it motioned its tusks towards Mint before swinging. However, it only caught the wall as Mint rolled backwards, out of the way of the blow.

I rushed the creature, jumping into the air, attempting to slash into its body. It caught my blade in its heavily calloused hand and tossed me into the wall. I slumped down the wall, dazed. I shook my head and pushed myself to my feet in time to see Mint kick the creature in the face. The pig-like creature shook its head, sending slime into the air, before slamming its fist hard on the ground where Mint had stood.

Landing, Mint charged up a spell, her rings swirling around her hands. I rushed the creature in an attempt to buy her time, but the monster noticed me and swung its massive hammer at me in a downward strike, causing me to roll to the side. Pushing off the ground into another jump as the creature lifted his weapon, I landed on the hammer, forcing it back into the ground. The monster growled at me and swung the slab of meat it called a fist at me, but I leapt back, slashing as I retreated. I felt my blade dig into the weaker skin on top of his hand, as a grunt of pain escaped its lips. Suddenly, a flash of red shot past me, hitting the creature in the chest. The spell burst into flame on contact igniting the creature into a smoldering inferno. The creature began wailing, and beating at its chest in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

I hung my head as the creature's pathetic cries tore at me. I turned to look at Mint, but she was looking away from the creature. The creature's poundings eventually knocked itself to the ground, where it continued to flail in agony.

Finally I could take no more. Raising my weapon, I rushed at the creature. Leaping into the air, I brought the tip of the blade down through the creature's chest, before jumping away, still feeling where the flames had licked at my boots. The creature shuddered violently for a few moments before expiring. I step back, trying to calm my breath.

 Only a few seconds passed before I felt the familiar warm tingle spread up my fingers. The tingling grew hotter and more violent as it moved up my arms until the burning engulfed my whole body. I felt a scream rip from my lungs as I dropped to my knees.

"Rue?" I heard Mint shout alarmed.

I felt my hands impact the earth, and I pushed back, trying to keep myself from collapsing. The burning wave washed itself from my body and left me gasping for air.

"Rue, are you alright?" Mint called out as she pulled me into a seated position.

I took in several shuddering breaths as I forced my body to calm down. I could still remember the burn of the pig's soul, and that made me tremble. The pain of absorbing him was worse then I'd ever experienced.

"Yeah," I said finally, looking up at Mint's frantic face. "I'll be fine."

Her wide eyes closed and she breathed a sigh of relief and sank back onto the ground.

"Don't scare me like that again!" she commanded, punching me in the arm.

I chuckled lightly as I rubbed my arm. I wished only too well that I didn't have this reaction to the death of a monster. It only made the stains on my hands seems all the more vile. I sighed.

"I wish I could," I told, lowering my head.

"What happened anyway?" she asked, placing her hands under my arm and helping me to move against a wall.

"Remember how I said the gem on my forehead was proof I wasn't human?" I asked, turning and looking away from her.

"Yeah," she uttered.

"Well," I began. "That's more proof."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is," I said, sighing. "I absorbed the soul of any monster that is slain near me. The burning sensation occurs as my body ingests the souls. The more I kill the less it burns."

"But you had to fight at the Temple," she argued.

"I know," I told her, shaking my head. "That's why I don't understand the burning being that painful. I should have absorbed enough souls and forms that it shouldn't have occurred. Well, at least not as badly as it did. "

"Maybe it's punishment for crimes against my brethren," I said dejectedly, letting my head fall.

A jarring pain exploded in the back of my head as Mint hit me. I cried out as I lurched forward, reaching up and rubbing the tender spot on my head.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, annoyed, as I lifted my head and glared at Mint.

"Don't say that about yourself," she cried out, jamming her fingernail into my chest. Her eyes were half closed as they met my glare. "You are nothing like those monsters."

"Sorry," I said, sighing and looking back towards the ground.

Maybe she was right, and I was nothing like them, but then again, I had no way of knowing what I really was. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was not human. So, what did that leave me to be other then a monster?

"Let's go," Mint exclaimed, before standing up.

I followed her lead as I glanced around the area we had fought in. Off to the side of this barren ledge was a large rock. Walking over to it, I felt a gust of hot air blast from a crack between it and the wall, causing me to jump back in surprise.. Leaning close, I peered into the crack. I could just barely make out the floor of the cave in the dim haze.

"Hey Mint," I called, motioning for her to come and look. Mint nodded, before walking over and began to examine the crack and the boulder.

"There's definitely a path back there," she said, leaning back.

She walked to the other side of the rock, and I followed. There was another small slot in the wall on this side of the opening. There was no doubt in my mind that someone had placed the boulder there in an attempt to keep people from entering this tunnel.

"I think we need to go through there," I told her, as I walked back to the other side of the rock. "Do you think we can move this?"

"Probably not," Mint said, taking a few steps back and surveying the boulder. "But, improbability never stopped me from trying."

I smiled and nodded. I waited until Mint had disappeared around to the other side of the rock, before gripping the large boulder.

"Are you ready?" I called out.

I received an affirmative from my partner, and I began to pull. I placed one leg onto the wall in an attempt to gain more leverage. Finally, I stopped.

"This isn't working," I heard Mint say, flipping one of her pigtails back, as she walked around the boulder.

"So, what do you think we should do?" she asked as I turned to look at the boulder.

I ran my hand over the boulder, feeling small flakes break off and coat the outside of my glove. I pressed one of my fingers hard against the boulder and pulled, a sheet of dust falling from the trail of my finger.

"This boulder's a little brittle," I observed turning to look at Mint.

Mint walked up and knocked one of her rings against the stone, causing even more of the brittle stone to flake off. Mint's eyes narrowed as she considered the rock. Slowly she took a few steps back, checking to make sure that the distance between her and the rock was sufficient for whatever she was doing.

I stared at her as she continued to study the rock. I couldn't figure out what she was doing and was on the verge of asking her when she suddenly sprinted towards the rock. As she approached the rock, she leapt into the air, and slammed her feet into the rock, causing a few small chunks to fall from the tops and the side.

"Mint?" I asked, after she righted herself.

"Well," she began, placing her hand onto the boulder. "That idea sucked."

I nodded in agreement as a small smile played on my lips.

"Hey Rue," Mint called out, excitedly clapping her hands together. "You said you absorbed the souls of the monsters. That means you can use them right?"

"Yeah," I told her. "I can… become a monster… as long as I've killed it."

"Then turn into that stupid pig," she ordered, slapping her hand against the boulder. "I bet that hulking tub can break through this." 

I glanced back at the smoldering carcass of the burnt pig. The thing had been big and quite strong while it was alive. A little to the side was the hole it had punctured in the edge of the path. It had been a clean, powerful blow, powerful enough to easily puncture the ledge upon which we walked.

"Alright," I said, walking in front of the boulder.

Closing my eyes, I called forth the monster I had just slain. I could feel the energy building up inside me, stretching and pulling. I felt my skin tear and regrow as my arms, legs, and middle lengthened and thickened. My face stretched, and my jaw broke, shifting forward allowing my teeth to grow into the vicious fangs of the beast. I cried out as pain enveloped me, leaving my hulking frame gasping for air, as I leaned against my newly acquired mallet.

"Rue?" Mint asked, stepping back as a look of shocked horror spread across her features.

I hung my head as a wave of guilt and a sense of my own nature ripped at me, tearing away the shreds of my humanity. I was a monster. Mint's reaction proved it. I couldn't swallow, and a lump had formed more in my chest then my throat, but it still meant the same thing.

Slowly, I lifted my head and looked at Mint. She took a small step back. I tried to calm her, but nothing but estranged grunts and gargles left my throat. Mint looked me in the eyes for a few moments before stepping close. She stood up on her toes and touched the callused cheek of my newly acquired form.

"That's incredible," she said at length.

I didn't believe that she thought favorable of my powers. I was a monster. I might not be truly evil, or even menacing, but I wasn't human. I sighed and turned away from Mint. I looked back at her and motioned with my hand for her to move back. My muscles were heavy and thick, and I found them difficult to move at a fast speed, but they'd serve their purpose.

When Mint was far enough back, I lifted my weapon onto my shoulder and took a slow step back, making sure that I was far enough back to hit the rock with sufficient force. I twisted my body away from the rock before swing. The mallet hit the boulder with unbelievable force, shattering it into dust and sending the remaining bits of rock flying over the edge.

I turned to look at Mint, before returning to my true form. The cooling sensation that filled my body was a welcome relief from the pain that had come from the beginning transformation. I sighed in contentment once my real form returned.

"Did you know your gem glows when you transform?" Mint asked, flicking the jewel with her finger.

"What?" I asked as Mint dashed into the darkened tunnel.

"Hey wait!" I called as I dashed after her.

The tunnel was dark, but it definitely wasn't dank. A dry heat seemed to come from deeper into the mountain. I lifted my hand and allowed it to graze across the rock of the cavern walls. Light was fading the farther in we went and it began to become difficult to see Mint.

"Hey Mint. Slow down," I cried out as I moved to catch up to her, but it had little to no effect.

In all actuality, she seemed to speed up after my cry. I gave chase, crying out as my toe slammed into an outcropping in the wall. Dropping to my knee, I made a grab for my toe. I was pretty sure I hadn't hurt it badly, but it stung. Mint giggled and I looked up at her. I could see her smiling in the dim light.

"Come on you klutz," she said, waving her hand and beckoning that I move deeper into the cave.

I followed the tunnel for a long time, moving much slower than Mint. I had lost sight of her a little while ago, and was a little worried about her. I felt my hand slip off the wall. I shifted my hand out farther, and felt that the wall took a sharp turn. I moved around the corner. In the distance was a pale light. I rushed for it.

The tunnel opened into a large underground cavern. Most of the ground underneath us seemed to have collapsed, except for a jagged path, which seemed to move erratically deeper into the cavern. Looking up, I noticed that the faint light came from cracks in the ceiling that allowed the sun to shine in.

"What took you so long?" Mint asked pushing off the wall next to the tunnel, startling me.

"For your infor…" I began before being cut off by Mint.

"Just a joke," she said as she began to walk along the path.

I shook my head and sighed, as I jogged to catch back up, ignoring the stings in my toe. As we walked, I alternated from peering farther into the cavern in an attempt to see where it led and trying, unsuccessfully, to see the bottom. The path shrank and widened as we walked, sometimes getting so thin that I had to follow Mint exactly. Eventually, we reached a drop in the path, which seemed to serpentine down a wall that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

A warm light rose over the edge of the cliff telling us that we weren't the only creatures in this area. Dropping down, I crawled and peered over the edge. The source of the light was a huge bon-fire located in the very center of the circular area. Steam billowed up from deep cracks in the rock, and in the distance, I could see another tunnel, but just barely. However, getting to that tunnel was going to be the problem. We seemed to have stumbled across the home of those pig monsters. Eight of the hulking creatures wandered about around the blazing fire.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked Mint as she laid down next to me.

"Rush em," she replied, rising up and brandishing her rings.

"What?" I breathed, rising up and pulling her back down. "We had enough trouble with one of those things. We don't need to face an entire tribe of them at once."

"I bet I can take them all out with one shot from my magic," she defended, narrowing her eyes

"And if you missed?" I countered, sighing.

"Then I'd fire again," she said, standing up and making a fist. "Geez, show some guts, Rue."

"And what would I do during your assault?" I asked beginning to understand how Mint's plan could work.

"You," she began, pointing at me then flicking her thumb towards the tribe. "Would be running interference."

"So, you don't want me to fight?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"Not if you're going to collapse and start screaming again," she said with a smirk. However, the smirk soon faded and her expression turned somber. "I'm not going to let you do something that could get yourself killed."

"I've done a lot of stuff that should have gotten me killed," I interjected, rising to my knees. "And besides, the effects of a monster slaying are considerably less after the first acquisition."

"Fine," Mint said, flipping her hair back and looking towards the monster. "Get yourself killed. It's none of my business."

I sighed and shook my head. What does she want from me? I have to help; otherwise I wouldn't have earned the Relic. I didn't think I could face Claire unless I actually played a major role in our missions. I mean, it was my fault she died, and if I didn't atone for that sin, did I even deserve her?

"Are you ready?" I asked, pulling the Silver Breeze from its sheath. Mint expelled air from her nose in a humph, and I took it as her consent. I sprang forward, leaping from small ledge to small ledge, as I rapidly descended. From behind, I could hear the crackling of Mint's magic forming. I hit the ground and released a battle cry, as Mint's spell shot through the air. Three ice spikes impaled two of the eight beasts, while the other spike shattered into shards on the hard ground.

I charged forward, dashing through the beasts, dodging and leaping over any attacks that came towards me. I spun once I was through and shouted again, causing the monsters to face me. Another spike flew through the air, imbedding itself into the back of the beast that was farthest from me. Its mallet dropped from its hand as it reached and touched the bloody ice with trembling fingers.

I rushed forward as Mint continued to fire volley after volley of ice lances down on the monster. I slashed out with my blade as I approached the closest, leaping to the side, as he brought his hammer down at me. As I jumped, I twisted my grip on my blade and used the force of my jump to add to the thrust of my sword, which dug deep into the throat of a monster that had tried to flank me. I hopped back tearing my blade free, just barely dodging another hammer attack.

My foot hit the ground, and I pushed into a run, circling the rapidly dwindling group. Only three of the Pigs were left, and one of them I had already wounded. The creatures followed me as I ran. As I searched frantically for an opening, I noticed that the volleys of spells had slowed. Glancing up at Mint, I could see her taking careful aim.

I dashed in. One of the pigs swung his mallet to the side, catching my shoulder. A jarring pain shot down my arm as I tumbled across the ground, the Silver Breeze flying with me. As I flopped, I heard the sickening sound of a piercing wound. When I stopped my tumble, I lashed out with my good hand, grabbing the Silver breeze. I heard the pounding footsteps of one of the beasts behind me. Turning quickly, I jammed the blade deep into his gut.

I sighed and shook my head. I pulled the blade slowly out of the beast gut, and swung it to the side, shaking off any excess blood.

"Rue!" Mint shouted and I turned to look at her.

A glint of gold caught my eye as it blurred past. I turned quickly to see one of Mint's halos slam into the hand of one of the beasts, breaking his fingers and causing him to drop his mallet with earth shaking force. My eyes widened with fear, and I took a step backwards. I missed one?

Mint rushed past me, and leapt into the air, slamming her heel into the face of the monster. She flipped backwards and landed, before firing off one last ice spike, which imbedded in the creatures chest.

"If it in anyway didn't negate what I just did, I'd kill you," she told me.

I reached up and rubbed the back of my head and sighed. I felt beyond stupid. I still wasn't able to look after myself.

"Sorry," I said, but she turned away from me and humphed off my apology.

"Let's go," I said softly as I returned my weapon to its sheath.

The next opening in the tunnel was nothing short of a fiery inferno. Molten rock cast an eerie red glow onto the surrounding rock. Mint and I stood on a small ledge, over looking this internal lake of flames. Bits of rock floated in the magma, and seemed to be the only possible way across. At this point I was really beginning to wish I'd killed more flying monsters.

"Think we can make it?" I asked, kneeling next to the edge, and feeling the intense heat as it enveloped my extended palm. "I mean, those floating slabs are well bellow this ledge, and I already feel as if I'm on fire."

"We can make it," she said, allowing her gaze to move from rock to rock to the ledge on the other side of the room.

"You sure," I asked, feeling a little bit nervous.

If I made even one mistake, that's it, this quest would be over for me, and Claire would never be free. I turned to look at Mint, and she met my gaze. She smiled, before reaching up and rapping her fist on the back of my head.

"I'm always sure," she told me, taking a few steps back. "Now trust me and come on."

Mint rushed forward and leapt, flinging herself across the fire. She landed with a soft thud. The rock tilted, but she was already moving, using the downward tilt to gain more height as she leapt from the opposite side.

I smiled as I watched her go. This was crazy, and I knew it. But, I was beginning to get the impression that when Mint was involved true sanity was usually a fairly good distance away. I shrugged before following her.

I dashed forward, throwing my body to the first stone. I hit the stone running. I knew I had to keep moving. If I stopped and the stone tilted too far then I was dead. It also didn't hurt my motivation to move that I could actually feel the rock burning through the soles of my boots.

I was catching up with Mint, as she hopped from rock to rock. I was beginning to gain a rhythm about when I should jump. I was ready to get across to the other side and the rapidly approaching ledge was doing little to keeping me feeling relief. I was going to make it.

Suddenly, my foot caught an edge, and I tripped, slamming my knees and hands into the ground. I screamed out as the burning pain racked my body, but I couldn't stop. I jumped up and pressed onwards. My knees blazed as they bent, and I could feel the palms of my hands throb as what was left of my gloves rubbed against them.

Finally, I reached the other side, but I didn't stop in that room as I stumbled across the small ledge into the cooler tunnel that connected this chamber to whereever it lead. I slumped backwards onto the ground. I could see my blood red palms through the burnt holes in my leather gloves.

Gingerly, wincing every few moments, I pulled the gloves from my raw hands, and let them fall beside me. Looking down I saw the same thing with my knees. The rock had completely burned through my clothes leaving bad burns. Any longer on those rocks, and my shoes would have probably melted.

"You ok?" Mint asked, dropping down next to me and pulling my hands towards her.

"I'll be fine," I groaned, testing the flexibility of my fingers.

I knew I wasn't very convincing. The pain was bearable, but not easily. I alternated gripping and closing my hands in an attempt to get used to the pain. She pressed a finger lightly against my palm, and I cried out, jerking my hand out of her soft grip. I blew on my palm in an attempt to alleviate the burning, but that only made it hurt worse.

"Here," Mint said, pulling my hands, palm up, into her lap.

She placed her palms close to mine, and closed her eyes. A warm light began to shine from her palms, and I instantly felt the pain in my hands lessen then fade away. Mint opened her eyes and moved her hands away from mine as I moved them closer to my face. I could see no sign off the pain I was just under.

"That better?" Mint asked.

"Much," I told her with a nod of my head. "Thanks."

"Now let me see about whatever you did to your knees," she said, laying her hands over one of the burned patches of skin.

"Leave it," I said, moving Mint's hands before standing up.

"What do you mean leave it?" she asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "You do realize that those burns will scar up."

"I deserve them," I replied, lowering myself into a crouched position before standing back up.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Mint asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"I've made too many mistakes today," I told her, continuing to flex my knees against the burning pain. "I deserve a reminder."

It was inexcusable that I had forgotten about the other monster. It was inexcusable that I tripped while jumping across molten magma. At that moment, it seemed as if I would never learn from my mistakes, and as much as it hurt, letting those burns scar up would leave a fairly obvious reminder.

"Fine then," Mint said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She leaned towards me and narrowed her eyes. "I'll remind you every damn day. Now let me heal you."

"Sorry Mint," I said, shaking my head. "I'm sticking with this decision."

"Idiot," Mint admonished before stomping off down the tunnel.

I shook my head. I was an idiot, but I still didn't want Mint to always have to look out for me. I'd like to be able to do the same for her. I sighed. Mint would kill me if she knew what I was thinking. I shrugged at my thoughts before I followed Mint, at slower a pace then I would have liked.

I stumbled along the path, following the bobbing flame that Mint had created in an attempt to guide us through the ever darkening tunnel. It was becoming increasingly difficult to navigate through the gloom as Mint was, with every step, moving farther from me, but I wasn't going to say anything. I had made the choice, and I was going to live with it. I really didn't want her help. Not with this.

The never smoking fire floated in the distance, illuminating half of Mint and a little of the surrounding wall. I trudged along, keeping my eyes firmly attached to the little flame. It was the only way I was ever going to catch up to Mint. Suddenly, the flame stopped moving and my eyes widened. I hastened forward, but I was to late. Mint disappeared around a corner, and I was plunged into a mind numbing gloom.

I stopped in my tracks. Slowly I reached up and placed my fingertips on the wall. We'd moved quite a distance from the lava pit, far enough that the walls had gained some moisture. I closed my eyes and then opened them, discovering no difference I sighed. I took a tentative step forward, allowing my hand to drag across the rough surface. I could feel the edges of the rock dig into my gloveless fingertips.

I moved slowly down the path, moving my feet slowly and placing them gingerly. It wouldn't help my situation if I fell now. As I walked, I began to wonder if there actually was a turn in the path, and I began to fear that I would not find my way out. My breathing began to quicken, and in the darkness, I could feel the walls begin to close in on me. I rushed forward, but never quite matching the speed of my beating heart. My fingertips felt numb as they ground into the jagged rock walls.

Suddenly, my hand slipped free from the wall, and I stumbled sideways from the loss of an opposing force. I lashed out and my hand caught the corner of the wall. Straightening myself, I saw the faint warmth of Mint's flame. My heart leapt, and a smile formed on my face as I raced forward, ignoring the pain, trying desperately to catch up.

Without warning, the light vanished again. I tried to stop but my foot caught a rock and I fell to the ground. Luckily, I was able to catch myself and avoided any real damage, but I did end up scratching my knees up, causing the searing pain to burn all the worse. I sighed as I stood up, placing my hand forcibly on the wall. As much as I wanted to call out to Mint, I couldn't. I scowled at the dark. I'd already come this far. I could finish. I just needed to be more careful.

I trudged along. This time I wasn't as worried about the placement of my feet as I was about making sure that my balance didn't entirely rely on the wall. I was glad when I reached the next bend and as I turned the corner and saw Mint's light in the distance, but this time I didn't run. I continued my pace and wasn't surprised when I was plunged into the inky darkness. I didn't panic, nor did I trip. I just pressed on.

At length, I reached another bend in the path and turned it without much hope. How long was this tunnel, I wondered. I lifted my eyes, expecting to see Mint's feeble flame disappear around a bend. Instead I was greeted by a point of pure light. It was the sun. I almost laughed. A wide smile spread across my features. I was through. I could see the exit. I moved quickly for that shining point. I could see Mint. She was staring deep into the tunnel, her upper body lurching forward every few moments. Eventually, I came close enough to hear her.

"Rue!" I heard her shout. " Rue, damn you, Where are you?"

She sounded close to frantic. I moved quickly towards her.

"Rue?" she shouted again as I approached.

I could see her eyes widen as I made my way out of the gloom and into the light. The force of the light hit me fully and I was forced to squint against the light. I continued to move forward. It felt good to be out of that gloom.

"Rue, where were you?" Mint asked annoyed.

My eyes finally came into focus, and I could see Mint. Her arms were crossed and her foot tapped menacingly on the ground. Her glaring eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. I reached up and scratched the back of my head, smiling nervously.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I fell behind"

"How far behind?" she asked.

"Not that far," I lied, still smiling nervously.

"Really?" she asked, her tone dropping to a more dangerous one. "Then why did it take you so long to answer me when I called. Did you just like watching me worry?"

"No!" I nearly shouted, placing my hands out in front of me. "I didn't mean to worry you."

I began waving my hands slightly in an attempt to calm Mint down. However, I stopped when something she said came to my attention.

"You were worried about me?" I asked timidly. The last time hadn't been favorable, and I doubted this one would be more so.

"Do you think I want to explain to Mira, Rod, or Elena that I lost you?" she yelled, throwing her fists towards the ground.

"Didn't think so," I said, sighing and looking towards the ground.

Silence washed over us like a wave over a small shell. Eventually, I began to make my farther up the path. I brushed past Mint, but I didn't stop when I heard her utter my name.

"Rue," she called out again.

I still didn't answer. I didn't want to. I didn't think I could take it. Whatever _it_ was.

"Rue," she called out more forcibly, grabbing my arm.

She yanked hard, turning my body towards her. She gripped to top of my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"I was worried about you," she told me, forcefully. "And don't you think otherwise."

"I don't believe you," I replied, looking away.

It was impossible to believe that Mint was worried. In the forest, she was only worried about the items. Here she was only worried about how to tell the other. I didn't factor into any of those concerns other then as the idiot. It didn't make sense that she would tell me she was worried.

I felt Mint's hands drop away, and I looked up. I heard it more then felt it. A loud crack as skin struck skin. My head jerked to the side and I could feel my neck pop. I reached up and touched my stinging cheek before looking back at Mint.

"You're a damn jerk!" she shouted, stomping her foot against the ground, powerful enough to dislodge several small stones from the path. "Is this the thanks I get for worrying? Is this may payment for caring about you?"

Mint's head ducked as she shouted. I stepped back. Mint shook her head back and forth for a moment before rushing past me, slamming me into the wall. I staggered. Catching myself, I turned to look after Mint as she ran up the path.

"Mint," I uttered softly as I watched her dash off.

Mint was right, I told myself as my head drooped. I was a jerk. I shook my head and groaned. Why had I said that? I felt terrible. I glanced slowly back up the path, and saw Mint standing just at the top, shacking her Halo menacingly at something. I watched for a second, before realizing she was shouting at something. I cursed softly under my breath before running to catch up to Mint. I hoped she would be okay.

"You are so pathetic," I heard Mint say once I was close enough to hear her. Her voice dripped with anger and annoyance. "You are aware of this right?"

"I could care less what you thought of me," a smug, female voice said. "Or what you think of my partner."

I dropped low to the ground as I approached and crept slowly up the hill. I didn't know who the other person was or if they had a clue I was there. If they didn't know I was here, then I might be able to surprise them with my appearance.

"Perhaps we should get down to business," the other voice said as I edged myself slowly over to a rock that would give me good coverage. "However, I have nothing to say. You know what I want."

I poked my head around the rock, just far enough to catch sight of the person Mint was talking to. Her pale blue hair and dark clothing were a dead give away. It was Belle. I ducked back around the rock. How did Belle know we were here, I asked myself. The Phantomite didn't exactly seem like it'd be a common item in the hunt for the Relic. More importantly, I wondered where Duke was. The two had no reason to separate, and as Mint and I had technically won the last round, it didn't seem logical that Belle would fight alone.

"I'm sorry…" Mint said, before being cut off.

"But I don't help bitches, is what you were going to say, right?" Belle supplanted with a small, fake chuckle. "You're so easy to predict."

"Actually," Mint began, chuckling back with the same cold anger. "I was going to say that I don't take orders from crazy, old hags."

I poked my head around the corner. I watched as Belle glared daggers at Mint, but Mint just smiled before flicking her hair back. I became slightly nervous when I could see Belle begin to quake as her head dropped low.

"What's wrong?" Mint asked coldly. "You going deaf in your old age too?"

"Shut up!" Belle roared, stomping towards Mint. "What in the hell makes you think I'm old?"

"Just look at my youthful skin and my healthy body," Belle said, gesturing at different places on her body. "What possesses you to call me old?"

"You have wrinkles around your eyes," Mint replied, looking off to the side.

A small smile formed on her lips and I saw her wink. She knew I was hiding.

"You bitch!" Belle roared, causing Mint to snap her head back towards her foe. "You are so dead."

"Hexagon!" Belle yelled, snapping her fingers.

Mint took a step back as a large metallic gold object rose up behind Belle from farther down the mountain. I gasped as the 'thing' turned towards Mint. It looked almost like a giant ladybug, but with a flattened dome.  Its large round eyes made a whirring noise as they twisted to scan the horizon. Its small metal mouth hung open, showing its jagged teeth. Two large arms were attached to the sides of the contraption, which ended in even larger hands. I ducked back around the rock as Belle hopped onto the Hexagon.

"I knocked you off that contraption once, Belle," Mint called out. "And I know I can do it again."

"Sorry Mint," a masculine voice called out. I recognized it immediately. It was Duke. "I can't let you hurt Milady."

I took a step back down the hill and stood up. I could just barely see Mint.

"Two against one isn't exactly a fair fight," Mint said, throwing her hair back. She smiled broadly at Duke.

"I'd rather it didn't have to be this way," Duke said, his voice sounded low and embarrassed. "I'd much rather fight on fair terms, but the situation dictates that we must fight this way. We can't lose."

"Fair?" Belle asked, annoyed. "Who cares about fair? We have to get the Relic so we can pay off our debts."

"I'm actually inclined to agree with Duke," I said, as I drew my sword and walked up the path to stand next to Mint. I lifted the blade and tapped it on my shoulder, as I smirked slightly at Belle. "Two on two is a much better fight."

I glanced at Duke. A wide grin spread its way across his features, and he seemed to shake from excitement. He lifted his hand, making a fist but keeping the thumb up, as he nodded his head at me. I returned the gesture.  Maybe Elena was right. Maybe we could be friends.

"So, you were saying, Belle?" Mint asked, crossing her arms and leaning forward to glare at Belle. "I've beat you once, and Rue won his battle. Why don't you save us some time and just leave?"

"And let you escape your well deserved beating?" Belle asked, chuckling into the back of her hand. "I've waited too long to administer this."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Mint exclaimed, pulling her rings from their place on her belt and dropping into a fighting position.

Mint and Belle stared at each other for a few moments. Then Belle raised her hands up above her as Mint jabbed hers out in front. Dazzling power began to form in their hands. The battle had begun. I turned towards Duke, and saw him drop into a battle stance. I raised my weapon, and positioned my feet.

"I'm unarmed Rue," Duke said with a wry smile. "I didn't think you were the type to exploit a weakness of another person."

I frowned as I looked at my blade. I glanced back up at Duke. He was waiting patiently. Behind me, I could hear the whoosh of spells and the explosion of contact. The smell of scorched earth filled the air. I nodded as I returned my blade to its sheath and took another step back and widened my stance before bringing my fist to fore.

"That's more like it," Duke exclaimed happily. "Just two rivals squaring off on equal grounds. This is the type of thing I live for!"

I jumped back as Duke launched a sudden attack. His fist lashed out, but I dodged to the side, slamming my fist into his gut. He stumbled back for a second before lashing out, catching me in the side with his leg, throwing me into the wall. Pain spread through out my body, and I stumbled on my feet for a few moments.

Duke pressed his attack, rushing in with several quick jabs. I jumped back, swatting his blows as I retreated. Eventually Duke bent back to deliver a devastating over hand right. I ducked under his punch, and threw a quick upper cut, slamming my fist into his stomach. I didn't give him a moment respite. I pressed my attack. Grabbing his shoulder as he fell back, I pulled him back to me, lunging forward and burying my knee into his face.

I dropped to the ground as pain flared from my burn. Duke hit the ground and rolled to his feet. He stared at me for a moment, blood dripped from his probably broken nose, staining his white coat.

"That was a good hit," he said, wiping some of the blood from his noise. "But it'll take more then that to beat me."

Duke rushed in again his fist seeking out any portion of my flesh that he might be able to damage. I ducked and dodge, as he pressed the attack, but several of his blows broke through my defenses. He caught me hard in the shoulder. The blow forced me to twist to the side.  I felt a sharp pain in my side as one of his punches connected loudly with my exposed flank. The blow forced me to bend forward. I knew Duke was going to strike at my face. I raised my arms to block, but through the corner of my eyes I saw him duck.

The next instant, I felt an immense force slam into my chest, throwing me back. I hit the ground hard, but the pain of the landing paled in comparison with the smoldering pain that tore across my body. I thrashed about on the ground, in a vain attempt to put out the magical fire, which ate away at my flesh. I screamed out, the strength of which ripped away at my throat. Suddenly, the pain was gone, and I lay gasping and groping at the earth beneath me.

"What kind of a cheep trick was that, you damn bitch," Mint shouted, as she rushed over to me.

I felt her drop down next to me and grip my shoulder. I felt a soft pressure and I allowed myself to be pulled backwards. I gasped for oxygen as pain racked my body. Even if my eyes were open, I couldn't see through the haze of the burning. I felt my head rest on something soft.

"What do you mean cheap?" Belle shouted back at Mint "This is a battle. I do what I must to win."

"Milady," I heard Duke, utter softly. "That was dishonorable."

"What do you mean dishonorable?" she roared. "We have to win!"

"Mint," Duke said loudly. "We concede this fight to you. Until next time."

"Duke, we are not retreating," Belle commanded. "Rue is down, and Mint is all that's left. We can beat her."

"We are retreating," Duke returned. There was a soft anger to his voice that told all who heard it not to disobey. "Rue was my opponent. That was my battle. And I will not have anyone interfere in my battles. Not even you."

"The fire would have extinguished itself once he passed out," Belle said softly. "I wasn't going to kill him. Just help you."

I felt a cool, moist sensation drip onto my body and spread across the surface. The burns began to cool and I felt my breathing regulate. I shut my eyes enjoying the calming sensations wash over me. Eventually, I felt my skin dry and the pain fade completely. I opened my eyes, squinting slightly against the bright sun that attacked my eyes. Slowly, my vision cleared, and I could see Mint smiling down at me. Tears formed in the corner of her yes, before dripping down towards her chin.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked, reaching up and rubbing away the tears, but that didn't prevent a drop of moisture from falling onto my gem.

"I'm sorry," I said sitting up and leaning back against the wall. "I'm not trying to get myself hurt."

"I know," she replied, as I looked myself over.

I didn't seem to have any wounds, not even those I kept from tripping on the rocks. The only evidence I'd even been hurt, was the singed edges of my clothing, and the holes in the knees of my pants.

"I healed every wound," Mint told me, causing me to look up at her. She smiled at me for a moment. "I figured it wouldn't help us if you weren't at full strength for any of the other challenges that come our way."

I nodded, before standing up. Mint followed me as I checked the state of the Silver Breeze. It seemed perfectly fine. I snapped the blade back into its sheath. I turned towards Mint with the full intent of asking her what we were going to do next, but the quizzical look In Mint's eyes stopped me. She was staring at my gem.

"Rue," Mint said slowly. "You aren't wearing your cap."

"I know," I told her nodding. "I took it off when I started climbing to keep it from being blown off."

"But, Belle and Duke," she said.

I froze. We had just fought Belle and Duke. I wasn't wearing my hat. That means they saw my gem, saw that I'm not human. I blinked slowly. They hadn't said a word about it. I turned and looked out over the horizon.

"Surely they saw it," I whispered, running my hand threw my hair. "But they didn't even seem startled by it."

"That means, they already knew about it," Mint supplied.

I groaned and sank back against the wall of the path. I reached up and rubbed my face slowly. This didn't make sense? How did they know? There are only two people, I've ever told about thee gem. One of them is standing next to me, and the other is gone.

"But how?" I asked, pleading. "I thought I hid that secret well. I thought no one else knew. What if Elena knows? If she knows, Klaus and Mira know. What if they think I'm a monster?"

"Calm down," Mint commanded, and I shushed, dropping my eyes to the ground.

I closed my eyes and sank to the ground. This can't be happening. I'd fought so hard against this. If people were to find out I'm not human, then they'd surely banish me. I couldn't have that. Then how would I get the Relic? How would I help Mint? How would I save Claire?

"Look," Mint said, kneeling next to me. She grasped my shoulders and gave them a forceful shake. "Neither Klaus nor Mira would ever throw you from their home, but even if they did, you've still got me. So, all we can do is press onwards, finish this mission, and then confront Duke and Belle about it."

"Yeah," I said, nodding. I looked up at her and smiled faintly. "Yeah, you're right."

"Aren't I always?" she asked, smirking.

She stood up slowly and began walking. She looked back at me and gestured for me to follow her.

"Come on!" she called "I'm ready to be done with this."

------------

I stepped carefully into the collapsed bowl that was once the tip of the volcanic mountain. The earth was flat and cracked on the bottom, and little bursts of steam shot from the cracks. I turned back to make sure Mint didn't trip as she skid down the semi-steep rim of the center.

"So, where do you think Wylaf is?" Mint asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking about the area.

"I have no idea," I told her, gazing at the empty mountain top before searching the sky above. "This where Klaus told us he'd be."

"Wylaf!" Mint shouted, cupping her hands and stepping farther into the interior. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Without warning, a strong gust of wind kicked up, throwing dust in my eyes. Catching me full in the chest, I stumbled back against the force of the wind.

"Who dares summon me?" a booming, yet calm voice rang out as I caught myself and managed to regain my balance.

I shook my head violently, while rubbing my eyes, trying desperately to get the dust free from my eyes. At length, my vision cleared, and I saw what had spoken. I gasped loudly and stumbled back. I could feel my pulse quicken and my breath came in shuddering gasps. I stared into the large red eyes of the dragon. I had to avert my eyes occasionally as a burst of smoke from his large nostrils stung my eyes. His worn and chipped scales were a deep, muddy brown. His long neck was craned and alternated between looking at Mint and I. The massive body of the dragon took up well over half of the mountain top, and his tail curled around the edge and came to an end near his head.

"Why, it's only mere humans," he uttered sounding confused.

He turned towards me and his eyes squinted, as he leaned in close. I took a step back, but his enormous head followed me. I felt like he was going to eat me.

"Stop this foolishness," he commanded as his tail came up and pushed me back towards him. Wylaf studied me for a few moments, as I smiled at him nervously.

"You're not human," he said at length. He lifted his head back up and removed his tail. "Foolish creature, why have you summoned me?"

"I hate to be a bother but," I uttered trying to keep from offending the dragon. My eyes were cast towards the ground, as I spoke and I could feel my voice quake.

"Can I have the Phantomite, please?" Mint asked, and I snapped my head up. Her body was bent cutely and her hands were held out as she smiled innocently at the dragon.

I couldn't believe she had just asked him like that. I turned to look at Wylaf. His head was bowed low and his shoulders shook from anger. I knew we were dead. Suddenly, his head flew back and an eruption of laughter shot from his mouth, dragging wisps of flame from deep inside. His laughter calmed my nerves and I felt myself smiling despite myself.

"Have all princess digressed this far?" Wylaf asked, still chuckling slightly. "Why, I remember when they used to be the most demure things you could ever lay your eyes on. Oh, those were the days."

I wondered how he knew Mint was a princess. I also wondered what he was talking about. I turned to look at Mint. Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at the dragon before us.

"How?" she began, confused. "How did you know I was a princess?"

"I have been alive for well over a thousand years," Wylaf replied, his voice sounding more cold and aloof with each syllable. "It is a trifling thing for me to read a human's puny mind."

"Then you know what brought us here," Mint told him, waving her hand at him dismissively.

The dragon smirked slightly before bending down and studying Mint. He stared at Mint for only a moment before expelling a puff of smoke into her face. Mint waved it away and glared at the dragon.

"A spoiled girl and a selfish boy," the dragon stated turning his head away. "I will help neither of you accomplish your goals. They are unacceptable."

"How can you say that?" I shouted, a sudden burst of anger flaring in me. How dare he say Claire was unacceptable. "We need the Phantomite."

"Yes, I know," he said lifting his head and looking down his snout at me. I returned his cold gaze. "You seek Valen's Relic, but do you have a clue of its power. It could destroy the very world."

"I…" I began, lowering my head.

"Say it, selfish brat!" the dragon shouted at me. "Say you don't give a damn about this world. Say that, we can all go to hell, as long as you are ok in the end."

"I don't want the world to be destroyed!" I shouted, slamming my fist into my chest. "I just want Claire to return. I want Claire to live once more."

The dragon glared at me, and I returned it. I would never let the world be destroyed. A dead home would serve no purpose for Claire.

"You read my mind, didn't you?" Mint asked, stepping slowly towards the dragon. "If you did you should have seen my goal."

"The little girl wants to rule the world," the dragon said sarcastically.

"Then you should know that I would never allow anything to happen to my world," Mint began flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "And I'll kill anyone or anything that tries."

"Well, perhaps I've misjudged both of you," Wylaf uttered, causing my heart to soar.

"So you'll give us the Phantomite?" I asked, my voice light.

"Your heart is pure, boy. And the girl's quite spirited," he told me. "However, those two things alone are not enough to handle the power of the Relic."

"In other words we have to fight," Mint said with a shrug and a roll of her eyes. "For some reason, I knew it would end up this way."

"Having the right motives is a worthless quality if you're not strong enough to make them happen," Wylaf growled, looking me dead in the eye.

I could feel my arms begin to tremble, but I took a deep breath and withdrew the Silver breeze from its scabbard.

"If you're questioning my strength," I told the dragon, pointing the blade directly at him. "Then I'll prove my will won't falter. I've fought too long to lose know. And even if it costs me my own life, I will save Claire. So dying now would be pointless. I'm not close enough that my death would ensure the success of my goal."

"Only the weak throw away their lives for such a foolish goal," Wylaf roared, fire erupting from his mouth and climbing rapidly into the air.

"Foolish?" I muttered to myself.

I could feel my shoulders begin to tremble, and my head drooped . My goal was foolish? All I'd strived for wasn't worth it? Is that how it was? I gritted my teeth in anger. My breath came out in short ragged grasps.

"Rue?" Mint questioned, her voice was soft yet seeking.

"Claire is all I ever had!" I shouted, raising my weapon. "I was alone for so long before I met her! You have no right to tell me she's not worth this!"

I rushed forward in a rage. Wylaf brought his tail around in a swipe, but I leapt over it, my hand lashing out. The Silver Breeze bit into the flesh, leaving a deep gash in the dragon's tail. He roared in a pained anger. Fire erupted from his mouth and he concentrated the flames on me. I jumped back, barely dodging the chasing flames.

I could feel the fire begin to burn away at my clothing. I dodged to the side and his fire sailed past but I could still feel myself burning. Suddenly, I was thrown from my feet as a burst of cold water hit me dead in the chest. As I flew, I noticed a bit of cloth float through the air. It was the checkered cloth that I had found in my room. I hit the ground and rolled, ending up on my knees.

The battle seemed to stop for a moment as the tattered remains of the cloth floated its way back down to the ground. I could feel my annoyance at this fight rising higher. Not only did he insult me, but he also burned an article of clothing that I'd never even been able to thank who had given it too me.

"You…" I began, standing up and turning to look at the dragon. He looked down his nose at me with an air of smug superiority.

"It was just a tacky piece of cloth," the dragon said with a chuckle. "Not worth the effort it took to burn."

"That's not…" I shouted.

"You are dead! You arrogant asshole!" Mint shouted, readying a spell. "You have no idea how long it took me to find that _tacky piece of cloth_."

I took as step back and gaped at Mint. She was the one that bought me that gift. I'd wondered if it might have come from her, but I never dared to think that with any real certainty. I turned and looked back at Wylaf.

"We will win," I said, calmly.

I was angered beyond shouting and yelling. I was angered into a state of placidness. I simply wanted this jerk to eat his words. I wanted to make him pay.

"And we will see," the dragon responded his voice dropping to the same coolness as mine. He was mocking me.

I rushed forward as Mint fired off a spell. He brought up a talon and shattered Mint's ice spike, as he brought his tail around in an attempt to crush me with it. I rolled to the side as his tail crashed into the ground. Catching my footing, I pressed forward. I struck out, the silver breeze digging deep into Wylaf's side. He let loose a howl of pain, until a block of ice slammed into his head, knocking him back. He stumbled and I smirked. It was a low blow, but he deserved it.

"I grow weary of this," he said as he flapped his wings and began his accent into the air.

His wings beat rapidly, forcing wind to blow fiercely against the ground. Dust began to twirl in the wind and began its own climb into the air. Flame built up in Wylaf's mouth, before he flew forward. Spewing the flame onto the ground. I flung myself to the side, as his flame blazed through where I'd just been standing. Wylaf turned around and went for Mint. She leapt to the side and ended up near me.

"What do we do?" Mint asked, readying her rings to begin another spell.

I watched as Wylaf began to circle above us, his wings beating harder to keep him hovering at the same height. The dust began to climb higher, and rotate with much more speed.

"I wonder if that could work," I uttered softly to myself.

"What might work?" Mint asked, having heard my query.

"I'm wondering if those winds are strong enough to get me up to Wylaf," I replied, turning back to watch Wylaf.

"They might," Mint said. "I'll run a distraction while you see."

"Alright," I replied.

"Go," she said, and we dashed apart.

I readied my blade as I rushed to the side. I could hear Mint shouting and readying a spell. I looked up at Wylaf as I ran. He'd turned to face Mint. Now was my chance. I rushed into the wind. The wind was stronger then I had expected, and I was launched into the air. I barely had time to lift the Silver Breeze, before I was hurled through Wylaf's wing.

A piercing howl erupted from the dragon as he crashed to the ground. I followed moments later. I hit the ground with a heavy thud, and began to writhe in pain. I tried to breath out, but my throat trapped it. I groaned, and I could feel the air leave my lungs. I sucked in some more before groaning again.

Mint had rushed over during my flailing and stood between the dragon and me. She was preparing another spell.

"Enough!" Wylaf commanded. "This fight is over. You both fought splendidly."

Mint holstered her weapons, and dropped down next to me.

"Idiot," she chastised as she began to cast a healing spell. "Did you have to try to kill yourself to win the fight?"

I heard Wylaf chuckle as Mint's spell began to heal my wounds.

"It would seem I underestimated you both," he said slowly. "Perhaps I'm getting too old for this."

"Are you ok?" I asked, pulling myself into a seated position. His shoulders were slumped and his wing dragged the ground. He didn't look like he was in the best shape.

"Maybe, you should rest, old timer," Mint called out. The dragon looked back and forth between the two of us before throwing his head back in laughter.

"You dare mock the greatest dragon in the entire world?" he asked through his laughter. "I have never met anyone the likes of you two."

Wylaf stood up and walked to the other side of the mountaintop. He bent his head down and pulled a sparkling green stone up. He flung his head at us, and threw the stone. Mint jumped up and caught it.

"Take it," Wylaf commanded as he sat back down. "You've earned it."

"Are you sure," I asked as I stood up. Mint twisted and jammed her elbow into my gut, causing me to drop back to my knees.

"Thanks old timer," Mint said, as I gasped into the dirt.

"Now it is time that I rest," Wylaf said, taking off into the air. I looked up and saw that the hole I'd punctured in his wing was already healed.

"Hey!" Mint called. " When it comes time for me to take over the world, how about you work with me!"

"I'll think about it," the dragon replied as he disappeared from view.

"You ok?" Mint asked, as I forced myself back onto my feet.

"Why'd you hit me?" I asked, annoyed.

"I didn't want him to reconsider his offer," She replied, smiling faintly at me. I sighed and shook my head.

Mint turned and began to head towards the path that lead down the mountain. I walked slowly over to the center of the mountaintop. Bending down, I gingerly picked up the tattered remains of Mint's gift before rushing to catch up to Mint. I'd have to thank her for it later.

------------

Well, that's all for now. I'll see you guys next chapter.


	13. Of Acorns and Porcupines

Well, I'm back again. I figured that since school is now mostly in session that I should get one last post in celebrating the summer. I will miss you summer, and the amount of free time that you bestowed upon me. But now summer is gone, and I have returned to school. Bleh.

Deth Star Apacolypse- Thanks for the kind words. I'm also glad that I've finally reached the point in the story where Rue and Mint are beginning to grow closer, but never fear, I still have a few surprises up my sleeve.

Tsuppi- Nice Triple Threat o' Reviews there. I'm glad you are enjoying my fight scenes and hope the next lives up to what the last ones. Thanks for your reviews.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou- I'm always trying to add a little bit more depth to the characters then the original story provided, in an attempt to make them feel like my own, even though they are owned by square, and an attempt to make the story seem fresh. Wylaf's character has alwas given me a bit of trouble, as I'm never really sure how he should be moving or sounding. Oh, well, glad I did decently well. And thanks for the comments. I was hoping people might pick up on his jeer at Mint.

Marowe- It's getting hard to praise me? Well, I'm finding it a little difficult to say thanks in new and nice ways to those kind enough to review my story. Yes, Mint has had it rougher then Rue, but I also try to show that Rue has had some strife, but nothing compared to what I've got in store for him one day down the line.

SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy- Yeah. I've been a bit tough on Rue as of late, but there is a thinly veiled reason for that. And thanks for the review and explaining what "U wc" means.

Kairi21- I'm always writing. You should be pestering me about proofing. Anyway, It's good to see you back from your school induced disappearance. Thanks for the kind words, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The town of Carona loomed in the distance, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. The ordeal on the Raging Mountain had taken its toll and I was beginning to feel as if I might collapse at any moment.

"It's about time," Mint complained after noticing the city.

Mint placed her hands on the small of her back and pushed, stretching out her muscles, which were probably just as tired as mine, and yawned, causing a yawn to build in me. I stifled it with my hand, before stretching out my tired back and shoulder muscles. I groaned as I felt my muscles loosen.

Suddenly, I felt something hit me on the back of the head. I spun, just in time to see a small acorn fall softly to the ground and roll back towards Mint. I looked up at her, and she smiled mischievously, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Did you throw this?" I asked, bending down and picking up the acorn.

"And what makes you think that I would hit you with an acorn?" she asked, with mock indignation.

"Because you could," I replied, rolling the acorn around in between my thumb and middle finger.

"Well, I didn't," she barked, turning her head away with a humph but still not removing her hands from behind her back.

"Do you think," she began. "That I just do any trivial and childish thing that pops into my mind?"

I smiled and shook my head as Mint continued to berate me.

"Hey Mint!" I called out.

"What?" she asked, turning to face me.

I raised the hand with the acorn in it and flicked it at her.

"Ack!" she cried, swatting at the oncoming projectile. The acorns that had been hidden behind her back spilled onto the dusty path.

"No fair!" she cried, dropping down and scooping several of the acorns back into her hand. "Men are not supposed to attack ladies, especially not princesses."

"So I should just stand here and allow you to pelt me with acorns?" I asked, backing away.

"It's the only manly thing to do," she said standing up and taking aim. "Now be a man and stay still."

Mint quickly began tossing her remaining projectiles at me, which I attempted to dodge but failed miserably. One of the acorns caught me surprisingly hard in between the eyes, causing me to yelp and fall backwards. Instantly, Mint burst into fits of laughter. I just watched, as her own joyful noises created lesser ones in me.

"There they are," a gruff voice called out.

I turned to look at the voice as Mint wiped the tears from her eyes. Blood walked quickly over to us, his brother trailing behind. I shook my head and groaned as I stood up. Not those two.

"What do you want?" I called out as they approached, glancing over to see Mint eyeing them warily.

"We're here to make you pay for that last fight," Blood said, taking a step forward.

"We're gonna beat youze good," Smoke chimed in, his fat roll vibrating from the slow, choppy laugh that escaped his lips every few moments.

I sighed. I was not looking forward to this. I really just wanted to get some food and rest, and maybe think up something I could tell Mira about the state of my clothing. She was going to kill me.

"So you want…" I began, but soon found myself without reason to continue. Without warning, Mint dashed forward and spun, striking Blood in the jaw with the back of her heel, sending him tumbling.

"What the hell was that for, you crazy bitch," Blood shouted, rising from the ground. A trickle of blood ran from a split in his lip and from the corner of his mouth.

"You're bleeding," I told him, trying to disarm the situation. If we could get through this without a fight, I'd be happy.

Blood reached up and rubbed his mouth, jerking his hand away as he ran his fingers across the badly bleeding corner. I gasped as he opened his mouth. His teeth were no longer their usual pale yellow, but had taken on a dark red tint. Blood stuck his finger in his mouth, and began to probe. Suddenly, his hands began to quiver.

He muttered something incoherent, as he began to wiggle his finger. He glared at Mint for a moment, before gagging into his open, blood coated hand.

"My tooth," he said, picking up the small bit of bone in his fingers, before clenching it in his fist. "You damned bitch. Look at what the hell you did!"

"It's not my fault," Mint countered, shrugging her shoulders. "You're the one that rushed us and challenged us to a fight."

"I didn't mean this instant!" he shouted as he reached for his side. I quickly dropped into battle stance and grabbed the hilt of my blade.

"Heh!" he chuckled, glancing at me with a sneer. "Little jumpy today, ain't cha?"

I glared at him as he pulled a dirty strip of pale yellow paper from the pocket of his pants. He flicked it towards me, and without taking my eyes off him, I bent down and picked up the scrap.

"Every thing you need to know is in that letter," he told me, as he turned and began heading back to town. "Don't chicken out."

"We'll be there," Mint countered.

It took me a minute to open the letter, which was more like a sentence or two. I gave the letter a quick go over then paused out of sheer shock before reading it over a few more times. I shook my head as I allowed the letter to flutter to the ground. Reaching up with my hands, I slowly began to rub my eyes. That letter was incredible. It actually hurt to read.

"You ok?" Mint asked as she bent down to pick up the note.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, waving my hand. "My eyes are just tired."

Mint nodded before looking down at the note.

"You'r a cocke git and wer not guna take it ane mor. Wer gona bust you up real good. Meat us in the forest fur a fair fight at first liht."

My head drooped in amazement. I didn't want to believe that they could be that… uneducated. Mint placed the note on the palm of her hand and summoned a small flame, which quickly burned it into ashes.

"That was actually offensive to read," she said, dumping the ashes onto the ground and scattering them with her foot.

"Well," I began, turning to walk towards town. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"I say we fight," Mint replied, jogging up beside me. "It's not like we have to fight them right now, and besides a decent morning warm-up is hard to find."

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "It would be better for us to fight them now and hopefully stop them from instigating any more battles."

"It doesn't matter to me how many times we have to fight them," Mint said. "I'll kick their asses every time. Practice for when I have to keep the average peon in line."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"In any case," I replied. "I think we should definitely drop the Phantomite off at Klaus' so that nothing happens to it during the fight with those two."

"Good idea," Mint said, slapping me on the back. "I knew there was a reason we were partners. We should also consider how to get that tiara back from Belle and Duke."

"Maybe we could just ask?" I threw out as we made our way into the city.

"Just ask?" Mint replied, in astonishment. "Rue, remember, they stole it from us and have been doing everything in their power to stop us from reaching our goals. What makes you think they'd just hand it over?"

"What do we have to lose?" I countered. "We don't even…"

"Rue! Mint! Welcome back," a voice called out interrupting what I was about to say. I turned to see the fatherly smile of Klaus as he wobbled over to us weighted down with bags.

"Hello," I called out, making my way quickly over to him and pulling a couple of the bags into my own arms. I stumbled backwards under the new weight, but Mint quickly steadied me.

"What's in these bags?" I asked, as I began following Klaus back to his place.

"This would be our dinner," he said, shaking the bags slightly. "Mira was adamant that we be well prepared for your return from the Raging Mountain with plenty of food. So, she sent me to pick it up, saying I'd been cooped up in that basement for too long. Anyway, how was the adventure?"

"It was a piece of cake," Mint said, flipping her hands back. "For me at least. Rue, on the other hand, ran into a few problems along the way."

"Rue?" Klaus asked, concern filling his voice.

He stopped to turn and look me over. I could only manage a weak and embarrassed smile. I looked down and noticed the frayed edges of my tunic.

"Nothing terrible," I told him, still looking away. "I just made a few mistakes."

"We all do, Rue," Klaus said, resuming his walk back to the house. "Just don't get yourself killed making them."

* * *

I yawned as Mint and I made our way through the murky darkness of the forest. As we walked along, I found my mind drifting off to the night before. Mint and I had eaten a wonderful meal at Klaus' and had discussed our plans for the day ahead, but as we prepared to leave, Mira approached me and told me that Rod had shown up earlier that day and wanted to know when I'd return. Mira said she had assured him that she would send me out his way. I nodded and waved good-bye to Mint and everyone else before disappearing down the alley to Rod's.

"Rod!" I called out as my boots shifted through the damp night grass. "Hey Rod! Are you here?"

Small but excited barking sounded through the dull clangs of metal upon metal as Johnny Wolf tore out of the cave where Rod worked his forge. The dog bound over to me and began wagging his tail, which caused the whole of his back end to shake with him. Johnny Wolf barked again before he started pawing at my shin guards.

"Hey boy," I said, kneeling down to pet the dog.

As my hand approached his head, the dog flopped onto his back. I smiled and shook my head. I moved my hand and began scratching at the dog's tummy, causing him to shake his leg as I found a spot that needed a good scratching.

"Got a new friend, Rue?" a voice called out, causing my to stop my scratching and turn.

"Mint?" I questioned.

The girl nodded as she sat at the entrance to the meadow, her legs dangling from the top of the stairs. I stood up and turned to face her. I wanted to ask her what she was doing here, but my breath caught in my throat. Mint was silhouetted by the moon. The light wind that played through the meadow tossed her hair, every strand visible before the pale brightness.

"You ok?" she asked at length, hopping down from her seat.

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head.

I turned quickly as Mint began to look at me oddly and continued to scratch the now whining dog's belly. My face felt hot, and I began to berate myself silently for staring.

"Why are you here?" I asked once I felt I had regained enough composure that I could avoid further embarrassment.

"Rod called you out here," she replied, hooking one of her legs behind her ankle. "And in all honesty, that's not really normal for him, so I figured it must be important, and if it's important then I deserve to know."

I looked up at her, but only for a moment. The moonlight played across her features giving her a porcelain quality that I hadn't noticed before. I shook my head as I returned my attentions back to the dog. Porcelain was breakable, but Mint seemed to lack that quality, which gave her a strength I'd seldom seen in others.

"It could be," I told her, not lifting my eyes from Johnny Wolf. "But then I also asked him to rebuild the Arc Edge. It could very well just be about the state of that project."

Mint shook her head as she hopped down from the stairs and came over and sat down next to me. I could feel my heart thump in my chest. My hands shook, which I tried to hide by scratching the dog with more enthusiasm. My arm began to burn slightly from the effort, but that wasn't what was on my mind. Every few moments, I could feel Mint brush against me.

"Can I?" she asked, reaching her hand out towards the dog.

"Um, sure," I croaked out. My throat had, for some reason, gone dry.

Mint smiled softly and began patting the ground, making little clicking noises to get the dog's attention. He flipped over, wagging his tail and crawled into her lap. Mint laughed out loud as the dog planted his feet on her shoulders and began to lick her face. I shifted around away from the scene and began to watch to moon as it made its way slowly across the sky.

"He's really friendly, isn't he?" Mint asked, after a time.

I glanced back and noticed that the little guy had fallen asleep. I shook my head slightly and murmured my agreement before turning back to face the moon. It was much easier to concentrate on the celestial orb then on the heat, radiating from Mint's arm and the confusion said heat caused me.

"Hey Rue," Mint said, so softly that I had to question if I had actually heard her. "Tell me about Claire."

"Claire?" I asked, my voice quivering. The pounding in my chest had sprung up again. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"I just… want to know a little about her, that's all," she said as she began to tug lightly on Johnny Wolf's ear.

I ran my hand through my hair repeatedly. I didn't want to talk about Claire. Not now. But, Mint deserved to know, and I shouldn't be afraid to talk about her. I shook my head and bolstered up as much courage as I could.

"All right," I replied, swallowing in an attempt to relieve my dry throat. " Claire was probably the kindest woman I've ever met. I know that must seem like a stretch to you, but without her I'd…"

"Rue!" an excited voice called out, causing me to spring to my feet and clutch my chest.

I panted hard, trying to calm my beating heart. Rod jogged over to us waving, his body covered in its usual after work soot. Slowly, my pulse returned to normal. I chuckled. He sure gave me a fright.

"Sorry I didn't come out here as soon as you called," Rod apologized, scratching the back of his head. "But I was in the middle of working on your weapon. Hiya Mint."

"No problem," I said, waving my hand. Mint waved in response to his greeting, her face darker then normal. "Mira said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I did," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Tell me what you make of this."

Rod pulled his hand from his pocket and presented it to me. I gasped. There, rolling around slowly in Rod's hand, was a small green gem, which caught the moonlight sending small beams of light from its jagged edges.

"Phantomite?" I asked, reaching out and taking the gem into my hand. "Rod. Where'd you get this?"

"That's the thing," Rod said, taking the gem as I returned it to him. "Phantomite is an extremely rare energy gem."

"Energy gem?" Mint asked, standing up and walking over next to me.

"An energy gem is just a term smithies use to describe a gem stone that is capable of either storing, receiving, or sending energy. Usually that energy is of a magical nature."

"But where did you find it?" I interrupted, confused as to why Rod would have what Mint and I had just hunted down.

"In the Arc Edge," he replied, looking away.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

Why would my weapon have Phantomite in it? What use would I have for it?

"I found a good number, about seven sizeable chunks of the stuff at various places through out the weapon," he told me as I sat there and blinked. "Three alone were in the hilt, two ran along the back, and the other two were in the actual blade. Smaller bits of the stuff was scattered throughout the weapon, but they weren't of any concern, much to small."

"What are you trying to say?" Mint asked, her tone annoyed and angry.

"I'm not trying to say anything," Rod defended, bringing his hands up in front of himself. "I'm merely informing you that the weapon seems to have been made for a specific purpose."

"But what could that be?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"No clue," Rod replied, with a shrug. "I figured that's what your job was, to find out."

I nodded.

"My job," Rod said with a smile as he jerked his thumb at himself. "Is to reconstruct the Arc Edge into better then new condition. That way, when it is needed, it'll be ready."

With that, Rod bowed and walked away but not without flashing me a reassuring smile. I sighed as I turned and made my way slowly up the path back to town. Phantomite was one of the items we needed to make the Prima Doll work. I shuddered. Was that the purpose it served for me? I reached up and rubbed my arm, felling the flesh up past the normal feeling elbow.

"Rue?" Mint questioned, coming up behind me as I stopped just inside the town of Carona.

"Yeah?" I replied vacantly.

"Rue are you ok?" she asked, walking up behind me.

I felt her hand come to rest on my shoulder, and I jerked, stumbling away from her.

"Don't touch me!" I squawked, my heart thumping in my chest.

I could still fell the warmth from her fingers, and unconsciously I found myself rubbing the place she had touched. Mint took a step back from me. Her eyes shuddered for only a moment. I clamped my eyes shut and turned away from her.

"What am I?" I asked, my voice quivering in fear.

"What do you…?"

"Exactly what it sounds like!" I snapped, whirling around. "I want to know what I am!"

Mint stumbled backwards from my shout, bringing her hand up to her mouth. My teeth were clenched, and my short nails dug into the flesh of my hand.

"Rue. It's ok," she said softly, her eyes pleading with me to calm down.

"No. It's not ok!" I stormed, flinging my hands out to the side. I reached up quickly and tore my cap from my head, flinging it to the ground. "Look at me!"

"Look at this!" I shouted, placing my hands on the small gem that was embedded deep in my skull. I rapped on it lightly. "What is this? No human has a gem stuck in their skull, protruding through the skin! It's not even a wound!"

"Rue," Mint said softly, walking up to me.

"I just don't get it," I uttered as I collapsed onto the side of the fountain. "First this gem, then the Phantomite in my blade. What does it mean? Am I like the Prima Doll? Am I just a stupid doll?"

"Rue. Listen to me," Mint practically shouted, grabbing my head forcibly between her two hands and staring into my eyes. "You are human. I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it."

"But," I murmured, turning my eyes away. Mint jerked on my head, forcing my eyes to rejoin hers.

"No buts," she said. "I don't give a damn what powers you possess, or what strange things protrude from your skin. I just don't care."

"Mint," I breathed.

She shook her head and stepped back, her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. Her pained features gazing into mine

"You're still one of the kindest people I've ever met, and nothing will change that. So please stop saying that you're not human," she said, her eyes strained. She looked like she might…

I shook my head. That just wasn't Mint. I looked up at the girl in front of me.

"But I'm not human," I said, as I stood up. "I'm nothing like you or Rod or Klaus. I've never seen anyone whose hair was pure white this early in life or that has black eyes. I've traveled the world Mint, and I've never seen anything like that, except in one place. I saw myself in the Ghost Temple, Mint. I am a monster!"

Crack!

I felt my neck twist sharply, and I stumbled. My hand shot up and I rubbed the stinging and already swelling welt on my cheek. I looked at Mint, and my heart burst, as I watched tears trickle out of the corner of her eyes.

"I said I don't give a damn about that!" she bellowed, jabbing her finger into my chest. I winced as I felt the nail dig into my skin and drew blood. "Humanity is not about how you look. What matters is how you think and how you feel! And… And you can't possibly be a monster."

"Mint, I'm sorry," I said, reaching my hand out to her. "I'm just…"

"Good night, Rue," she said sharply, before whirling and storming back into the inn.

I slumped down onto the ground, still rubbing my cheek. I'm so stupid, I told myself. I slammed a fist into my knee, jerking my hand back as pain coursed up my arm and through my leg. I sighed. I had to apologize to her. My head drooped onto my knee. I had never wanted to inflict physical pain on myself more then at that moment, even more then I already had. I had made Mint cry, and that, I felt, was the ultimate wrong.

* * *

"We're almost there," Mint said, snapping me from my thoughts.

I shook my head and gazed into the forest. The first rays of the sun cast a weak light through the leaves of the trees, providing just barely enough light to see. I breathed deep the cool morning air, trying desperately to push last night out of my mind, but nothing was working.

"Mint?" I asked cautiously.

"It shouldn't take very long for us to reach the spot where we should be facing those two idiots," She glanced back at me with a confident smile. "And then, we'll teach those two not to mess with us."

"Mint?" I uttered again with the same weak tone.

"I can't believe the stupidity of those two, can you?" she said, turning her head to face the ruins. "Challenging us like that? Didn't they learn from their first beating?"

I shook my head. Was she ignoring me? I wouldn't blame her if she was. I'm such a jerk. I took a deep breath before rushing past her. I whirled to a stop in front of her and just stared into her eyes. Mint stopped, confusion evident in her wine red eyes.

"Rue, what…?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm sorry," I replied, my head dropping onto my chest.

"What?" she asked again, her voice shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, louder this time, making sure that she could hear every word. "I'm sorry for what I said, last night, for what I did."

"Rue, you don't…" she started, but I didn't let her finish.

"Yes I do," I replied softly. "Mint… You cried last night. That was something, I didn't think I'd ever see you do, and I certainly never expected to be the cause of."

"Rue…" she said softly, gazing up at me with soft, sad eyes.

"You always seemed so strong and so in control of…everything that I just thought you'd never cry." I shook my head softly and turned to look out into the forest. "Mint, hit me."

"What?" she asked, stumbling back in shock. "Why?"

"I deserve it," I replied.

"You're just being stupid now," she said, annoyed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But humor me. I don't think I can concentrate on the fight if I don't receive some form of punishment?"

"You want me to hit you?" she asked, dubiously. "You really are stupid."

"I know," I murmured, a small smile forming on my lips.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising her fist. "Cause I'm not just gonna hit you in the arm. If I hit you, I'm gonna deck you."

"I know," I said, standing up and sticking out my chin slightly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Fire away."

"All right," she said. I could almost hear her eyes roll.

Moments passed as I waited for what I deserved. I swallowed, as I heard her feet begin to move slowly. My hands began to tremble. Then I felt the impact, but not that of her fist to my face. I felt something graze my sides and a soft weight press against my body. I froze, my body jerking straight up in surprise.

"Mint?" I questioned, my eyes snapping open. The only thing I could see looking down was Mint's flame red hair.

"If you really want to make it up to me," she said, hugging tighter. "Then you'll stop calling yourself a monster."

"I'm sorry," I uttered, wiggling my fingers. I was so confused. I had no idea what I was supposed to do in this kind of situation.

"Promise me," she said, her voice firm and demanding.

"I promise," I said.

"You could hug me back," she said after a few moments.

"Oh," I uttered, tentatively reaching up and wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"That's how it's done," she laughed, pulling back out of my arms.

"You're one of my best friends, Rue," she said, smiling. "So, no more attacking yourself, ok?"

I nodded, and she smirked, turning around and facing the ruins.

"C'mon, we've got an appointment to keep," she shouted with a wave and rushed off towards the ruins.

I picked up my own pace and began to chase her through the forest, ducking and weaving through trees and several branches as Mint had apparently decided that the path wasn't interesting enough. I heard her laughter through the trees as I began to catch up. Soon though, the trees would clear and we would rush into the open space of the ruins.

I looked around as I caught my breath. The ruins took on a more sinister appearance at this time of the day. Long shadows stretched from the still standing pillars and from the giant stone head that rested upon the raised platform. The short wall that still stood housed splotches of darkness complete enough to hide a human body without any fear of detection.

"They don't seem to be here," Mint said, walking forward into the center of the ruin's courtyard.

She scanned the ruins, looking for the two men that we were supposed to meet.

"You don't suppose we came to the wrong place?" I asked, as I followed Mint in, staring intently into the dark shadows.

I didn't trust this. During the day, this would be a prime spot for a fair fight, due to the flat terrain and the open area, however, at night and into the early morning, this place was perfect to set up an ambush.

"About time you showed up," Blood's grating voice echoed into the forest.

I sighed and shook my head while turning to face him. Luckily, the thought of ambushing us probably never entered either Blood nor Smokey's minds. Blood was leaning up against the far side of the carved head, while his brother stood by his side.

"I'm surprised you guys came alone," Blood called out, chuckling towards his brother. "Who's going to carry your bodies back to town?"

"What do you mean?" Smokey asked, turning to face his brother, a look of pure perplexity etched into his features. "Won't dey just walk back?"

"Just shut up!" Blood hollered, annoyed.

I glanced over at Mint. I watched as she rolled her eyes, and I couldn't help but smile. Smokey seemed like he could be more clueless then I had originally thought.

"Can we get this over with already?" Mint asked, flipping her hair back. "There are things I'd much rather be doing."

"Tch. You sure talk big for such a little girl," Blood replied, glaring down his nose at Mint. "But you won't be talking so big once we're through with you."

"I bet," Mint replied sardonically.

"You see," Blood began, walking forward. "I knew that we wouldn't be able to beat you alone, so we got some help."

"Help?" I asked, reaching for my blade. I began to scan the area.

"Yo, boss!" Blood shouted, cupping his hand to his mouth and shouting towards the top of the stone head.

I heard a whoosh of wind, and I flung myself back, pulling the Silver Breeze from its scabbard. My feet hit the ground as an intense explosion rocked the area. I clamped my eyes shut, and my arm raised up to block the flying clumps of dirt that assailed me. I coughed as I opened my eyes. There, crouched in a small hole was a man, with his fist pressed against the ground.

He stood up slowly, his spiky red hair stuck tight, never wavering, like the spines of a porcupine. He wore a pair of black pants under a long flowing yellow coat, which was buttoned half way up, and hid the rest of him from view. His eyes opened into a constant glare. His lips were drawn into a thin line of annoyance.

"What… the… hell," the man said at length. His voice filled with condescending anger. "You're Rue? Damn it, I was expecting some tough looking dude. But you? You look like such a damned pussy it's not even funny. You ain't even gonna last a minute against me."

My eyes narrowed, and my fist clenched tighter around my blade. What was he insulting me for? He was the one working for Blood and Smokey.

"Big talk from a walking porcupine," Mint said, crossing her arms and glaring back at the man.

"What'd you say, you prissy bitch?" The man said, turning towards Mint. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? I'm Trap Master, ya damn moron. No one disrespects me. Just for that remark, I'm gonna bust your head like a piñata."

"Yeah, get her real good, boss," Smokey cheered, pumping his chubby fist into the air.

Trap Master turned and glared at Smokey. He slowly lifted his hand and pointed it the over weight man. A flare of light blinded me, as I turned I heard a soft groan and something crumple to the ground. When I looked back, Smokey lay in a heap on the ground.

"Shut up, ya fat ass!" Trap Master ordered, never taking his eyes off the unconscious man. "I'm in charge here, so I'll fight when I get damn well good and ready."

I gasped as I gazed at Smokey. I looked quickly at his brother, only to find him coldly looking down at the other man. I felt sick to my stomach. What kind of monster is he?

"Now, where the hell was I?" the porcupine asked, as he turned around. "Ah, yes. I was dealing with these dumb asses. You ready to go a round, ya sissy girls? Cause I'm just itching to kill you both."

"Beat em up real good, boss!" Blood encouraged, sitting down next to his brother. "I've got a hefty reward ready."

"Yea Yea," Trap Master said with a wave of his hand. "Just sit back and enjoy the show. It'll be over in moments."

"You're all talk," Mint said, pulling her rings from behind her back, and dropping into her battle stance. "You wanna fight? Let's go! I'm going to pay you back for both of those pumpkins."

Trap Master reached up and flicked the end of his nose with his thumb.

"You think you're big time?" he asked, his voice dropping from simply angry to cold, and I felt my hairs stand on end. Something was wrong. "You think you can beat me? Well, it's a pity that you've already fallen into my trap."

"What?" I cried, as a bright light flared around me.

I flopped backwards onto the hard tile floor, as I began pawing at my eyes, trying to regain some form of visibility. Slowly the world came back into focus.

"Rue? You ok?" Mint called out as I stood back up, still rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm… fine," I replied as I pulled my hand away from my eyes.

The ruins were gone, only to be replaced by what appeared to be the inside of a box. Carved white lines glowed as they cut through the dark tiles that coated the wall, ceiling and floor.

"Welcome to my own personal battle field," Trap Master said, leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed. "What do you think? I'm much too powerful to fight outside. Just end up destroying too much stuff."

I bent down slowly and picked up the Silver Breeze, which had fallen from my hand when we were brought to this place. I didn't take my eyes off Trap Master.

"You're full of hot air," Mint said, flipping her hair back. "C'mon lets fight already."

"Bitch," Trap Master uttered, before lunging forward.

I ran to the side as Trap Master chunked several small metal balls. I heard the clack of their connecting with the floor, and then I felt the rush of heat as the balls exploded into plumes of fire.

I cried out, as I was thrown to the ground from the force of the explosion.

I hit the ground hard and rolled. I picked myself up quickly and continued to move. I could hear more explosions sound behind me. I turned and saw Mint running too, columns of fire erupting into the sky behind here.

"Damn it!" she cursed loudly. "What are those things?"

"Just something to tire you out," Trap Master said, as he chunked more of them at us.

It was then that I felt something hit my foot and I stumbled. Looking up, I saw one of the metal orbs flying straight for me. I reacted without thinking and threw up my hands to block. The orb hit me in the arm, cracking loudly against the bone, and popped up into the air. I screamed in pain and grabbed my arm. Then it caught my eye, the orb was falling to the floor. I tried to dodge.

"Rue!"

I felt the column of flame hurl my burning body into the air. I could fell the air whip past my skin as I crumpled back to the floor.

"Bastard!" Mint screamed.

My body hurt all over. Every inch I moved sent a searing pain that ripped away at every ounce of humanity that I had. I couldn't think. The pain was overwhelming. Was this what had hit Smokey? Was this the pain he felt for no reason?

I felt my anger beginning to boil hotter then any fire that Trap Master could produce. What reason did he have for this? What made him hurt Smokey, his ally? I gnashed my teeth as I fought to stand, but I couldn't. My legs were so weak. It was like trying to move jelly. Then I heard it.

Her scream.

It tore through me like the talons of a hawk, ripping my heart from my chest and crushing it in its powerful grasp. I turned my head slowly.

"Mint?" I breathed, the pain fading quickly from my senses.

I heard Trap Master chuckle as he kneeled next to her, one hand pressing down against her chest.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, as a sadistic smile spread across his feature. Mint let out a pained filled scream in response. "I could do much worse."

Slowly he shifted the hand on her chest and lifted her into a seated position. His other hand reached down and grabbed her ankle, bending her knee backwards. He stood up and laughed out loud.

"Painful, isn't it?" he asked kicking at her. "Well, if you want to live then don't move. I'm going to deal with the ashes over there."

He turned around slowly, and stumbled back. I took a slow step forward. I no longer felt any of the pain in my body. I could only feel hers and the anger that coursed through me. I could see her now. Her arm leg snapped at the knee and bent backwards, her foot resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were clenched tight in pain, but no tears leaked from her eyes. Her arms were bruised and burned.

This man deserved to die.

"Tch," he uttered, stepping forward. My eyes matched his: cold, narrowed, and deadly.

"You surprised me. I figured you would be unconscious just like that fat ass."

"Shut up," I replied.

"What'd you say?" he erupted, flailing his hands about. "I can kill you at any moment."

"You talk too much," I told him.

His eyes narrowed even tighter, and he lunged forward, launching another one of those metal balls at me. I jumped back and swung my free hand up, catching the ball in the palm of my hand.

"I figured out your little trick," I said, tapping my foot on the floor. "It's flint, and when this hits, it creates a small spark that catches onto one of the multiple hair short fuses. That's why it didn't blow up on contact with my arm."

I flicked my wrist and flung the ball. Another explosion rocked the room, scorching the spot where Trap Master had just been. My eyes followed him as he landed from his jump. His coat was singed from the explosion.

"I'll give you one thing, Rue," he said, a smirk appearing on his lips. "You may be a wuss, but you aren't dumb."

Suddenly, he lunged forward, his hand glowing with a pale orange light. He slammed his fist onto the ground, and a small blast of energy ripped from the hand and into the floor, denting it slightly. He stood up and turned to look at me.

"Like it?" he asked, before jerking his head towards Mint. "It's what broke her leg."

My eyes clenched as I shook from rage.

"Are you proud of that?" I asked, my voice quivering. "Are you proud that you hurt her?"

"Immensely," he replied, and I bowed my head.

I lunged forward suddenly, slashing at him with my blade. I chased that blow with another, catching his coat and slashing through it. He jumped back quickly, and his back hit the wall. I rushed forward, slamming my blade into the wall through his coat. He tugged hard trying to free his coat, but the heavy fabric wouldn't rip.

"Just wait until I get this coat off," he said, trying to remove the coat from his hands. "Then I'll…"

"You'll what?" Mint asked, pressing one of her Dual Halos hard against the man's throat.

"Mint? You're ok?" I asked, shocked that she wasn't hurt.

"Nothing a heavy dose of healing magic wouldn't heal," she replied with a weak smile.

I smiled back and turned to face Trap Master. He glared at us, breathing heavily, as droplets of sweat began to trickle down his face.

"Damn it," he cursed, as the wall behind him began to glow.

I covered my eyes quickly this time, blocking out the bright lights that had blinded me in the first place. I opened my eyes as the light faded and the Silver Breeze landed with a thunk in the dirt. Trap master stumbled backwards, fleeing the weapon pressed against his throat.

"You two ain't half bad," he said, as he fought to catch his breath. "Hell, I even managed to work up a little sweat."

"But, you're sweating like crazy," I said as I bent down to pick up the Arc Edge.

"What'd you say, you piece of shit?" the man shouted, stepping forward and raising his fist. "I wasn't even half serious in there. Do you want to see what I can really do? Do you _want_ to die?"

Trap Master lunged forward and slammed his fist into the ground inches in front of Mint and me. I raised my guard quickly, in the hopes that I could defend myself about what ever attack was coming, but none came. Suddenly, I heard cruel laughter escape the man's lips. I lowered my guard.

"Damn, you're a couple of wimps," he said, pointing his finger at us. "Did you crap yourself? Did I fill you with so much fear you just couldn't control your body?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and raised my blade. I was beginning to feel the pain of my previous injuries again, but I was itching to fight this guy again. This time, I'd do worse then just pinning him to a wall.

"You know what?" he inquired, turning away from us and beginning to walk away. "I just remembered. I'm not allowed to kill you. So enjoy life, girls. I won't be so easy next time."

"Wait," Mint shouted, giving chase. "You're running away. What kind of a coward are you?"

"You want me to bury you right here?" Trap Master asked, whirling around, as I rushed forward. "The only reason you're both still alive is cause I got orders."

"Orders?" I asked, as I came to a stop next to Mint. Mint and I glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at Trap Master.

"Who are you working for?" Mint asked.

"You think I'd tell you?" Trap Master spat. "Go hump a tree, ya bitch."

"What did you just say to me?" Mint shouted at Trap Master as he walked into the forest. "Get back here you jerk and let me kick your ass!"

"Mint?" I asked, stepping away from the fuming red head.

"Damn it!" she cursed, stomping her foot repeatedly into the ground. "Why did I let him say all that? I should have kicked him in the face. Repeatedly!"

"Um, you ok?" I asked, hoping that this wasn't going to somehow lead back to what happened last night.

"No!" she shouted, whirling around to face me. She stomped her way over to me. "Does it look like I'm ok? He made a damn fool out of me! I need to kick something!"

My eyes shot open and I retreated quickly, putting several feet of distance between myself and my soon to be violent companion.

"Not you," she hissed, rolling her eyes. "We're partners. Hurting you anymore then you are is counter productive. Besides, I'm out of magic, so it's not like I could heal you afterwards anyway?"

"Out of magic?" I wondered, confused as to how one could run out of magic.

Mint opens her mouth to speak, but the snapping of a twig stopped her. I quickly glanced in the direction of the sound, and couldn't help but chuckle at what I saw. Smokey was looking frantically between his brother and a small stick that jutted up from under his foot. I glanced back at Mint and noticed that a malicious grin had spread its way across her face.

"You there!" she shouted as she spun, pulling one of her sleeves up her arm, exposing the pale, creamy white skin to the air. "This is all your fault! Now come here so you can make it up to me!"

I laughed as Mint charged forward causing Blood to signal a retreat. I watched as the two thugs ran in circles along the parameter of the ruins, with Mint right behind them. On the third pass, I began to wonder if they'd ever think of just running into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really nervous about this chapter, as one of my goals is to make the bad guys a little more evil. However, I know that many of you guys really like Trap Master, so I tried to make him come off as darker but still hold true to most of his character, though I'm not sure if it came off well or not. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope there weren't too many mistakes. Till next time! On another note, is not letting me add my normal scene breaks, so I'm putting in those annoying lines.


	14. Warm Meals and Cold Thoughts

Hiya everyone. Sorry this has taken me so long to get out. In truth, I have been writing, and have made considerable progress with the story. I've just been being a lazy proofer. It could be from the Fiction class I'm taking, but I think I'm just lazy. Anyway, I hope you all like it. I'll try to get a new chapter out to you very soon to make up from the lack of one you should have had last month.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou- I'm glad you enjoyed the Rue/Mint scenes. I actually had a lot of fun writing the acorn one. Thanks for the compliments.

Tsuppi- I highly doubt I'm a role model to people, especially if you saw how my fiction professor spoke about my skills, but thanks. I'm still really in your debt for the pictures you drew. I love them. Thanks again.

Everyone, there is a Threads of Fate forum at At that forum is a fan art thread, and Tsuppi was nice enough to drew a two pictures of the acorn scene.

Marowe- I'm sorry this took so long. I hadn't even realized it had been two months since I last updated. Which is just dumb. I'm glad you liked Trap Master. I hope you enjoy this.

Buddie-chan- Hello! I'm glad you finally reviewed. In truth, messing around in my account I saw your name on one of the lists, so I knew you were reading. But I'm still glad to hear what you think. And I'm sorry for the delay.

Deth Star Apacolypse- Point taken. And in truth, I think I hit the nail where I wanted it. I do agree that darker can and does come from more mysterious. However, as a character, Trap always seemed to boisterous and loud to be truly mysterious. So, I was mostly going for evil. As to "Her Tale," Rue considers this Mint's story, not his own.

Kairi- I'm sorry this update took so long. And I hope your school work lessens enough for you to read this soon.

Antigone- I'm glad you like. Thanks. I do hope you were able to read it all.

The Al Bhed known as Amaria- Greetings! Can I call you Amaria? I'm glad you are enjoying it, and I plan to keep it up.

One last Sorry for the delay, and it's one with the show. Enjoy.

---------------

"So magic is like a muscle?" I asked, as Mint and I made our way back to town.

"Yeah. That's basically the best way to describe it," she said, lifting her arm and flexing, producing no major change in the shape of her arm. "Any muscle's strength fades with to much use, but by pushing those boundaries a person can gain extra strength and more stamina. Magic's the same way. I pushed my capacities to their limits when I healed my leg, so I won't be able to cast anything for at least another six hours."

"I can wait," I told her, pressing lightly on the enflamed skin that covered my whole body. I flinched and jerked my hand away as a twinge of pain coursed through my arms. "Besides we need to track down Belle and Duke and get them to hand over the tiara, hopefully without a fight."

"That can wait until tomorrow," Mint said with a wave of her hand. "I really just want to take it easy for the rest of the day. Damn jerks. How dare they challenge us and then bring in a third fighter. They should have put that in the initial agreement."

"Well, I think they got what they deserved," I said as I pushed open the gate into town, thinking back to the what had happened when Mint had finally caught those two. I hoped they'd make it back to town. "But, still, if they'd told us they were going to bring an unknown into an optional fight, would you have still gone?"

"Of course!" Mint exclaimed with a pump of her fist. "I never back down from a challenge, and especially not ones from morons."

"Well, I would have been more leery about it," I told her, as we made our way through town towards the inn. "But then…"

"Hey! Rue! Mint!" the familiar voice of Rod called out. I smiled and waved as he jogged his way over to us. "Where've you guys been all day?"

"We had to take care of something," Mint said with a small smirk. "It was simple enough."

"Rue, man, you ok?" Rod asked, looking at the burn marks on my arm. "Looks like you got hit pretty hard."

"Nothing a few hours rest and a good meal won't fix," I said, patting my arm. I instantly regretted that move as a wave of pain shot through my limb, causing me to flinch and giving Mint and Rod a good laugh.

"Right," Rod said disbelievingly. "Well, if that's all it'll take, then why don't you guys accompany me to the tavern. The food's not as good as Mira's, but it's still good. And besides, I bet a glass of cold ale would chill that burn."

"There's a tavern in this town," I asked, surprised. "I didn't really think a town this small would have one."

"I didn't either, at first," Rod said, waving his hand for us to follow as he began his trek towards our destination. "It's pretty well hidden. You have to go down the other alley to get there."

The tavern was dark and a little dirty, everything I'd ever come to expect from a tavern. The low din of customers halted as we walked through the door, several looking up to eye the new comers. I narrowed my eyes in return, and they returned to their business. Glancing around the room, I spotted a fairly clear and unoccupied table in the corner of the room. I pointed it out to Rod and he nodded.

We made our way slowly over the wood mulch floor and took a seat. Mint glanced around the room, her face bright and curious.

"Never been in a tavern before?" Rod asked, raising his hand and summoning the waitress over.

"No," She said, turning her attention back to us. "My stays in town normally involved visiting local scholars and staying at the inn."

"Yeah," Rod chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "You didn't seem like you'd been in one. What about you, Rue?"

"I've frequented a few taverns during my travels," I said, picking up the lone menu that lay crumpled up on the table.

"What can I get for you three?" The waitress asked, twirling her long dirty blond hair on her finger.

"Bring me an ale to start things off," Rod said, not even bothering to put his chair back on the ground.

"I suppose you'll want to put that on your tab?" The waitress asked, and Rod nodded.

"I've never had ale before," Mint said, pulling the menu from my hands and looking it over.

"Well, make that three ales then," Rod replied, holding up his fingers for emphasis, which the waitress quickly jotted down before walking off.

"Three?" I asked, looking over at Rod.

"Well, of course," Rod said with a smile. "You're going to drink some too, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it," I replied honestly.

"What? Don't you drink?" Rod asked, a smirk on his face.

"Not unless the situation demands it," I told him, placing my elbow on the table and leaning my head against my hand.

"Hey!" Mint cried, pointing at the menu. "They have chocolate cake!"

I couldn't help but smile at the unexpected outburst from Mint. The waitress soon arrived, placing our ales on the table. She quickly took our orders, which was mostly just a plate of dinner, except Mint whom ordered a large slice of chocolate cake in addition to the rest of her food. I sipped on my ale as I waited for our plates to be delivered.

"Damn it! I can't believe we were beaten by those two again," A voice shouted as the door slammed open.

I jumped from the unexpected noise. Turning to see who was causing such a commotion, I spotted Belle and Duke making their way into the tavern. I groaned knowing that this would lead to trouble.

"Belle! Duke! Over here!" I called out waving them over towards our table.

Belle glared daggers at me as she made her way over, but Duke's demeanor was much more friendly. He smiled and waved as he followed his lady over to our table, pulling an extra chair from a near by table and offering it to her.

"What do you want with us, Rue?" Belle asked sounding annoyed.

"We need the tiara that you took from us," I replied, taking another sip from my ale. "And we need it soon."

"Really? And what makes you think we'll give it to you?" She asked, waving the waitress over.

"How about not having the soon to be ruler of the world on your bad side?" Mint threw out, glaring at Belle.

"You ruling the world, would be like a three year old running a household," Belle spat, causing Mint to jump up and slam her fists into the table.

"You take that back!" Mint shouted. Belle rose up quickly following the same procedure that Mint had.

"Make me!" She shouted.

"If you want to fight take it outside," The waitress shouted from across the room. "If not, shut up!"

Mint and Belle Glared at each other for a few more moments before falling back into their seats and turning away from each other with a huff. I just shook my head and sighed, looking down into the thick liquid in my tankard. I swirled it slightly.

"Well, if you've got no reason for us to help then…" Belle said with a shrug, as she began to rise from her chair.

"I have a reason," I told her, placing the ale back on the table. I didn't really feel like drinking any more of the stuff.

"Oh, and what reason would you have?" Belle asked, mockingly. "Know that you can't get to the Relic alone?"

"No," I replied, glancing briefly at Belle. "Mint is the only partner I need. All I need from you is the tiara."

"You said that, but why…" She began.

"I need it to save a friend," I interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, the mocking tone gone from her voice. I sighed.

"Order some food and probably a drink," I told them. "This is probably going to take awhile. And I'm not going to leave out any of the details, just incase one more will get me that tiara. The first thing…"

------------

The first thing I remember is a biting cold, chilling me to the bone and rousing me from my sleep. Slowly, I began to paw around my bed, searching desperately for anything to provide me warmth. I kept at it until my hand struck hard rock, which caused me to bolt upright. My eyes fluttered and I had a difficult time seeing at first, but eventually my vision cleared enough to show me what I was sleeping in, much to my horror. It was a large stone coffin.

I tried to stand up only to flop back down, my legs being much to weak to support my weight at that moment. Slowly, the shock of the place began to ebb and I began to study my location more closely. Off in the distance was a large opening, which seemed to be cut right into the stone walls that surrounded me. Beams of light shined through, piercing the gloom and lighting up the objects in the room: the casket, some stairs, and a pile of bones over in the corner.

It was the bones that I found myself focusing on. How had they gotten here, I wondered. For that matter, how had I gotten here? Try as I might, I just couldn't remember. My past was nothing but a white splotch in my memories that consisted of only the few minutes I'd been awake. Nothing at all penetrated that fog, not even my name, and that was what scared me the most. I had to get out of there. That fact hit me almost instantaneously. I had something I had to do. It felt like a hook had wedged itself under my chest and began to pull, and the longer I sat, the harder it yanked.

Slowly this time, I stood up, wobbling a little, but I eventually managed to stand up straight on my own. I smiled lightly at the small personal victory, until the tug at my chest brought me back. I walked slowly over to the stairs by the coffin and stepped onto them. Not trusting my legs to guide me down the narrow flight, I sat down and began to inch myself down. It wouldn't do me any good to fall to my demise right now.

When I reached the ground, I stood back up. I took a few more steps, but then my knees began to quake, causing me to fall backwards onto the floor again. I wasn't going to be stopped though. Standing up one more time, I hobbled quickly over to the wall, using it to keep myself upright on my quest to the door. Unfortunately, that goal took me right by the large pile of bones.

It didn't matter though, in some deep recess of my soul I knew that I had to go this way, that there was something I needed that was along this wall. As I passed the pile of bones, I noticed it, a hint of red just barely showing from within the mountain of dead white. Tentatively, I reached in, knocking a few of bones and a skull from their place, sending them clattering along the floor. But I had it. It was huge, but it felt extremely light. And yet, I still had no clue what it was. Suddenly, I felt an intense pressure build right behind my eyes.

With out warning an image flared in my minds eye. I could see a young man, his long white hair was tied in a ponytails. He pulled the red weapon from his back, and held it out in front of him. Rapidly, he went through a series of slashes and stabs with ever increasing speed. Finally, he spun, slamming the blade into the ground. He took a few steps and kneeled in front of the weapon. Then he spoke.

"You will never have anything to fear," he said slowly. "Not as long as I have the Arc Edge."

Just as quickly as the vision had come, it faded, leaving me panting on the floor. I reached out and touched the handle of the blade, which I now knew to be the Arc Edge. But even having answered one of the questions in my mind, it left me with even more. Who was the white haired man? Was that me? And, whom was he talking to? I felt exhausted from the vision. However, despite the overwhelming urge to rest, I had to push on.

Using the Arc Edge as a balance, I made my way slowly out the door. The chill that woke me was nothing compared to what I experienced here. A thick layer of snow covered the ground. The sky was filled with dark clouds, and every step I took brought with it more darkness.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I couldn't go back into those ruins. The storm was beginning to grow fiercer, and I stepped farther into the forest, quickly losing sight with where I'd woken. The wind ripped through the trees, blowing snow into my face and ripping at my skin. With each moment that passed, I could feel my already nearly depleted strength fleeing me. I had to find shelter.

I could feel all hope slipping away as I watched the final light of the sun vanish from behind the leafs of the trees. Despite the feeling of immanent doom, I pressed on. It didn't take long for me to lose almost all feeling in my extremities. My vision began to darken and blur. My ears began to ring, louder and louder with each passing second. Then I hit the ground.

When I came to, I found myself enveloped in soft white. I blinked against the bright morning sun, as my ears began to perceive the soft crackling of a small fire. I lifted myself up slowly, using one hand to balance myself and the other to rub the sleep from my eyes.

The room I was in was nice, and though sparsely furnished, it still had everything anyone could need. A small closet was off to my side, and there was a chair next to my bed. The bed was covered in white linens with a light blue down comforter. At the foot of the bed was a quilt, which had been embroidered with what appeared to be scenes from a book. On the other side of the bed was another chair next to desk on which sat a small earthen pitcher and bowl. On top of the desk sat a mirror, but I couldn't see myself in it.

"Oh good," A gentle voice spoke. "You're awake."

I turned my head to see an older woman. She was clothed in a violet dress, which hung loosely around her legs, and stopped just above the ankles of her soft brown boots. Her brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, except for one thick strand of hair that molded to the side of her face. He brown eyes were open and a small smile formed on the paleness of her small features.

She walked forward slowly, her hands cupped together in front of her. Stopping next to the bed, she bent slightly and placed her hand on my forehead. A few moments passed, as I wondered what she was doing.

"Good," She said, taking a small step backwards. "Your fever seems to have broken. I'm glad. Now, stay where you are and I'll bring you your clothes."

"My clothes," I asked, looking down.

The sight of my bare stomach greeted my eyes. Lifting the covers, I discovered the same. I slammed the cover back down, feeling my cheeks begin to burn brightly.

"Here they are," she said, placing my neatly folded garments onto the bed.

"Um, why did you take my clothes, miss…?" I asked.

"Claire," She replied with a soft smile, pulling her hand up to her chest. "My name is Claire."

"Nice to meet you, Claire" I replied.

"Oh your clothes," She said, bring her hand up to her mouth. "When I found you, they were soaked completely through, and if I had left them on, you might have caught cold."

"Oh," I uttered, looking down at the ground.

"I'll just leave you to get dressed," She said with a small curtsey.

With that, she left the room and I once again found myself alone. I was out of bed and dressed as quickly as my body would allow. My stomach rumbled many times while I was getting dressed, and it became apparent to me that my weakness had come from my lack of food. However, before I asked if Claire had any food she could spare me, there was one thing I had to know.

I walked slowly over the mirror, and peered into it. Reaching up, I rubbed my chin and traced the contours of my face up to the little blue gem on my forehead. This was me. I spun and shifted positions in the mirror, trying to see if anything about me would jog my memory, but none came, not even my name. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, startling me.

"Yes?" I called out, walking over to the door and opening it. Claire was standing outside.

"Good. You're dressed now. Come on," She said with gesture of her hand to the side. "I've made some breakfast."

I followed her out into another sparsely furnished room, but like the last one, it also had enough furnishings to make it comfortable. Claire led me up to a chair and bade me to sit down. It didn't take long until I had a plate piled high with sausages, ham, and biscuits. I thanked her quietly for the food. I could feel the saliva pooling near the corners of my mouth. Nothing had ever smelled that good; of course, I wouldn't have remembered if it had. I quickly grabbed for a fork, and then I dug in, devouring as much of the food as I possibly could.

"What's your name?" She asked eventually, after I was well into my second plate of food.

I looked up, gazing into the eyes of the prim and proper woman that sat across from me by the table.

"What?" I asked, a bit of biscuit falling from my mouth and onto the table.

"Finish chewing first," she said with the tone of a mother scolding a child, which I instantly complied with. "Now, that's better. Now, can you please tell me your name?"

"Rue," I said without thinking. I blinked confused.

"Nice to meet you, Rue," Claire said with a smile.

"Wait," I said slowly, looking at the table. "I just said my name."

"Yes, you did," Claire said, a look of confusion on her face. I smiled.

"I remembered something," I said softly. "Up until now, I haven't been able to remember anything."

"Nothing?" She asked sounding concerned. I shook my head.

"You don't even know where you live?" She continued.

I tried to remember, to think back past waking up in the ruins, but there was only one thing that penetrated that gloom, my name. I shook me head and sighed. I wonder what made me remember it. Claire frowned for a moment.

"Well," she said after a few moments. "Then you shall live with me. If that is all right with you."

"You want me to live here?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," She said with a wave of her hand. "I've been alone here since my husband died."

"I'm sorry," I told her, my head drooping.

"Oh," She uttered. "It's been years since he died. It almost doesn't bother me anymore. Besides, we were married for a few years. I'm thankful for those."

"But, you look so young," I mused.

"Oh, I'm fairly young," She said with a small smile. "I don't think twenty seven is too old, do you?"

"No, ma'am," I replied, looking off to the side.

"Good then," She said, gesturing out to the side. "I'm glad you'll be staying here with me."

"But why do you want me to live here?" I enquired, still puzzled as to this new turn of events.

"It gets lonely out here," She replied, standing up from the table and beginning to gather the dishes. I quickly jumped up and rushed to help her clear the table.

And that was how I first met Claire. In the two years that followed that she would become like a mother or a sister to me. She taught me to read and allowed me to train with the Arc Edge, which I'd had to go find out in the snow after we finished cleaning. I was never happier then I was during that time. Life wasn't easy, but it was enjoyable.

When I got bored, I'd tell Claire and then leave for a few days to wander through the woods, hunting and exploring. During those two years that incessant tug, which had lured my out into the harsh weather, abated. But, I've heard it said, that all good things must come to an end, and end it did.

It had been almost two years since I first began living with Claire, when he showed up. The familiar tug had shown up in my chest a few times during my stay, but my wanderings would easily quell it, however, this time a blinding snowstorm had sprung up, sealing Claire and I in our cabin.

Those three days were cold and boring, but we managed to pass the time through reading and conversation. Claire loved books and over the years I picked up an inkling of her love for them and the adventures that they held. However, only a few of the books really matched my tastes in what I wanted to read. Those few I'd read and reread, memorizing their tales of high adventure and danger, but never did I actually want to join those escapades. I was content to live my life the way it was.

But that tug didn't vanish during those three days. In fact, it only seemed to increase in force as the days passed, each moving slower then the last. I began to spend more and more time looking out into the harsh weather. I wanted desperately to make a trip to the little stream in the valley. I was ecstatic when on the third day when the snowing stopped, however, that feeling quickly faded.

"Rue?" Claire asked, pulling my attention back into the little cabin that had held me prisoner for three days. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," I lied turning back to the window. "Except… It finally stopped snowing."

"But you've wanted it to stop snowing for days," she said, swinging her arm out to the side.

"I know," I replied, looking towards the ground and frowning. "It's just, the clouds cleared so quickly. It almost seems unnatural."

"You're just thinking to much," she said with a small smile, holding her hands together.

"Yeah," I said, nodding softly. "Maybe I am."

"It's because you've been cooped up for so long," she told me. "Your body is so restless, it's causing your mind to over think things. Tomorrow you should go on one of your trips. I think the weather will be perfect for it."

"Yeah, I'll do that," I said, lifting my head and smiling. "I'll take a trip down to the stream and hopefully I can catch a deer. If I do…"

"I'll make your favorite," she said, nodding. "Venison Stew."

"Now," She said, turning around and walking over to the stove in on the far side of the room. "I'm going to get dinner ready. Can you entertain yourself for a while?"

"Yeah," I told her. "I'll just sharpen the Arc Edge."

Claire smiled and turned to begin work on the food that we'd be having shortly. I watched for a minute as she pulled out carrots, onions, and some potatoes. Pulling a knife from one of the drawers of the counter next to the stove she began to work on preparing the vegetables for the soup. The water of said soup had already been set on the stove to boil. I smiled and walked over to get my tool.

I always left the Arc Edge next to the door, rather then out in the shed with the other tools. I was lucky that I'd had this weapon with me when I came to, because it was much better at chopping wood then Claire's rusty old axe. I grabbed the Arc Edge from its place and the whet stone from a drawer in the small cabinet in the room and set to work grinding out the excess nicks and other impurities that decorated my blade

The sound of cooking food melded with the dull scrap of my sharpening, lulling me into a sense of complacency. I began to think about my trip. I could just see the deer, drinking out of the stream. I would approach slowly; climbing a tree when I felt I was close enough that one of them might stray. There I'd wait patiently until one did. I'd raise my blade slowly, trying desperately not to make a sound. Making sure I was lined up, I'd drop, swinging…

A loud crash sounded from outside, causing the animals in our barn to chorus in distress. I jumped up, instantly leaving my little dream.

"What was that?" Claire asked, walking slowly and nervously over to the window.

"Probably just a wolf or something," I said walking over to the door, the Arc Edge slung over my shoulder. I reached out and grasped the handle of the door. "You stay here. I'll go scare it off."

I opened the door and stepped out into the cold, crispness of the night air. The snow crunched softly beneath my feet as I walked towards the barn. I came to a stop slowly and looked around the area. It was odd, but the animals had quieted and there were no signs of any tracks. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, something was very wrong. I let the Arc Edge drop towards the ground.

"Ahh ha!" A voice shouted, and I flung myself backwards, flipping over a low swinging strike. My feet landed hard and buried themselves deep into the snow. I jumped lightly, pulling my feet free. A light cackling was what alerted me to his position. I turned slowly, and came face to face with the monster that would haunt me for years to come.

There he stood, his white hair standing on end and glistening in the moonlight. He was garbed entirely in a thick black armor. His gray eyes were piercing in their blood-crazed state. Slowly he raised his weapon, his arm, which was held inside of a gauntlet that hung down to his feet. The weapon looked like a large human arm, complete with a huge workable hand. But what shocked me the most was his face, or his forehead to be more precise, which held a small gray gem. A gem that was shaped just like mine.

"Who are you?" I shouted pointing my weapon at the man, causing a manic smile to appear on his face, his eyes widening.

"That's unimportant," He said, his voice deep, yet excited. It quivered in delight at the thought of what was to come. "All you really need to know is that I'm going to kill you."

I gasped, and pulled my weapon up to be ready for a battle. I watched as the man began to shift and move his overly large arm, flexing his fingers the entire time.

"Do you like it?" He asked, dragging his hand easily through the snow. "Well, do you? Relics are amazing, aren't they? They can do just about anything. Some are weapons, like my Arm of Death here. While others, it's rumored, have the ability to grant any wish a person could ask for. Amazing, huh?"

I glared at the rambling man. I couldn't afford to drop my guard for a second, but that didn't stop me from wondering what he was talking about.

"Do you know what I'd do with that Relic?" he asked, lifting both his arms high above his head. "Why, I'd wish for a second Arm of Death. Think of the people I could kill with that."

The man's smile became more twisted. Suddenly, his head jerked and a small line of blood ran down his chin dropping down onto the snow.

"Blood's so beautiful," He said, reaching down and scooping up the snow in his hand. "Just look at how vibrant and alive the color makes this snow, which is normally the color of a dead corpse. The world lacks this beauty, so I'll rectify that. I'll bathe this world in blood."

With that said, he flung himself forward, slamming his fist into the ground where I had stood moments before. I countered with a weak slash as I flew back, but his other arm, deflected the blow with the thick armor that covered it. The man shifted his weight, and swung his arm wide. I leapt up, flipping over his arm. I struck out, catching him in the back with my blade, causing him to stumble forward. He spun, and punched down hard into the ground. I hopped back just barely dodging the blow.

"Rue!" A voice shouted, as I dodged a second quick attack for the man. I turned and saw Claire standing in front of the cabin, a worried expression plastered onto her face.

"Claire!" I shouted, turning towards her. "Stay away!"

I screamed in pain as I felt the heavy blow slam into my side, throwing me into the air. I hit the ground hard and was buried deep into the snow by the force of his attack. My side shuddered, and it hurt badly just to breath. I pulled myself free from the snow, coughing violently from the snow that had shot down my throat. Then I heard a dull thunk.

"You leave him alone," Claire shouted.

I lifted my head slowly, my mouth falling open in out right terror. From behind the man, Claire took a few steps back, holding a hoe in her hands. I wanted to call out.

I wanted to react. I wanted to save her, but I couldn't. My body had failed me. I watched in horror as the man raised his fist, and swung. A loud crack resounded through the area. Claire's body was flung from where she stood and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

My eyes widened, and blood began to rush towards my head. I could hear nothing over the din of my rapidly beating heart. My breathing was erratic. The man turned slowly and raised his hand; small drops of blood falling from the fingertips onto the ground. Small drops of Claire's lifeblood littered the pure white snow. I'd failed.

I looked up at the man's smiling face. He said something, but I couldn't hear. His mouth just moved; the happiness at his vile act never leaving his eyes. Suddenly, I heard the sound a tumblers fall into place, followed by another. I felt energy begin to rip through me, fueled by my anger.

I grabbed my fallen blade and was on the man in an instant, raining heavy blows down on him. His blocks were feeble under my anger. Each blow I threw, knocked his arm back, leaving him open for another of my blows. Each time I penetrated his defenses his armor cracked more. Suddenly, he spun. I tried to dodge, but he caught me in the chin. The blow should have thrown me, but it didn't. I spun. I brought my blade to my side. Using the momentum from his blow, I swung, catching him in the side and shattering his armor. He flew from my hit leaving a trail of blood through the snow.

I had won. My anger quickly subsided and with it went the whirr of the gears. I dropped the Arc Edge where I stood and rushed towards Claire. Dropping to me knees when I reached her.

"Claire?" I asked, lifting her head carefully into my hands and placing her back on my knees. "Claire it's ok. You can wake up now."

The red of her blood had soaked deep into snow. Reaching down I dug my fingers into the snow, hoping the blood wasn't spilling too quickly. I pulled my trembling hand up slowly, bringing up a mushy red snowball. I hadn't even reached the white of pure snow. I wanted to vomit. I flicked my fingers sending the offending snow away. Lifting my hands, I saw that they were covered in blood.

"Claire," I said again, grabbing her shoulders and lightly shaking them. "He's gone now. You can open your eyes."

I reached down, and with the back of my hand, I wiped a little of the blood off of her cheeks. Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Claire!" I cried out, a small smile forming onto my face. "You're ok?"

She smiled a small smile at me. Then her tired eyes closed.

"Claire?" I asked shaking her body slightly.

"No, please, no." I uttered, shaking her now dead body a little more harshly. I could feel the tears begin to burn their way down my checks. Then I screamed a wave of burning anguish tearing through my body. It's all consuming flames ripping away at me like…

------------

"Like…" I trailed off, my eyes latching onto a point on the table.

"Go on," Belle said, her voice filled with sympathetic curiosity.

"The flames of anguish spread from my finger tips," I began, my voice trembling. "They ran up my arms, spreading all over my body before finally converging on…"

My eyes darted around the table. I couldn't look at anyone. Eventually, my eyes would land on my hat, which I had removed somewhere during the story, my cap, which had hidden my curse for years, my cap, which held the gem away from prying eyes; the gem that absorbed souls.

"No," I moaned, my hand reaching up and held my face.

My eyes darted about, looking through my fingers. My breathing was becoming erratic. This can't be. It's just not possible.

"Rue?" Mint questioned, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No," I said with more force. "What have I done?"

"Rue, what'd you do?" Duke asked, leaning forward across the table.

"It'll be ok," Mint said. I could feel her hand begin to rub my shoulder.

She was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't helping. I didn't deserve it. Claire. I had allowed Claire to die. I had rushed over to her as she lay dieing.

"The burn," I uttered softly, standing slowly. My fists clenched softly at my sides. "How could I do that to her?"

"Do what?" Belle asked, beginning to sound annoyed, but I didn't pay any attention to her.

"I'm horrible," I uttered. "Even in death… can't rest… so stupid."

My emotions were beginning to swirl. My anger was building. How could I do that to her? How could I sentence her to eternal damnation like that? What kind of sick freak am I? My anger reached its peak. I was trembling. My breathing had become erratic. I could feel their eyes on me. I glanced around quickly. I can't take this. Every single one of them knows me to be the monster I am. There eyes dig into me, accusing me of my crime. I had to get out of here. I screamed.

"What kind of monster am I?" I shouted slamming my fists into the table. The force of the blow shattered the legs underneath and sent plates of food flying.

"Rue what the hell is wrong with you?" Rod shouted.

I tried to run, but Mint tightened her grip on my shoulder.

"Let me go," I shouted ripping my shoulder from her grip.

I took a few steps back, pulling the Silver Breeze from its scabbard, and waving it in front of me.

"Stay back, or you'll end up just like her!" I shouted, panic beginning to fill my voice. I can't let that happen to anyone else. "Just stay away! I'm nothing but a monster!"

I turned quickly and rushed for the door, bounding over tables and slamming through the door. I wanted to be wrong. I just had to be wrong. As my feet hit the streets outside of the tavern, I could feel the change begin, my body shirking and expanding. My feet tangled in my clothes and I collapsed on the ground, next to a small puddle of water. I pulled myself slowly over to it and looked. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. I could feel tears leak from my eyes. I was such a monster.

"Rue!" I heard a voice shout from behind me, as a clatter of boots poured out into the alley. I didn't lift my head.

"Miss," I heard Rod's voice, followed by the clack of his shoes on the cobblestone. "You didn't happen to see a young man rush out of the tavern, did you?"

I lifted my hand and pointed down the alley out into square. Ferocious stomping erupted behind me.

"That damn idiot!" Mint shouted, her voice furious. "I told him not to say stuff like that. He promised me!"

I shook my head slightly. Could I do nothing right? I watched as the tears dropped from my nose into the puddle.

"Look," Duke began. "He can't have gotten that far. Since Milady and I aren't that important to this equation, we'll search outside the city for him for a while, and you two can try to see if he's still in town."

There was nothing more said. None of them wanted to waste any more time then was necessary it seemed. I listened as I heard them dash off down the alley. Once they were gone, I stood, wiping the tears from my eyes. I smiled sadly. They were really worried about me.

"I'm sorry," I said, as I turned and made my way towards the inn.

The square was a bustle of activity. As I walked, I saw Rod emerge from his meadow, shrugging. Belle and Duke had probably already left town in search of me. Mint was busy rushing from person to person, threatening bodily harm if they didn't tell her where I was. She looked panicked. I was such a jerk. I wanted to tell them where I was, but I couldn't face them. I needed to be alone. I needed to let this new discovery settle.

"I'll make it up to you," I said, turning one last time to see Mint, chasing down a small child, who had run rather then answering her question.

I opened the door and made my way slowly to my room, not even bothering to answer the questions of Mrs. Cartha.

------------

I was awoken hours later by hard pounding on my door. I groaned as I sat up, feeling my legs tangle in the cloth of my bed sheets. Glancing outside, I could see the moon raising into the sky. It would seem that night had come during my nap. I lifted myself out of the bed and stumble across my dark room over to the door.

"Yeah," I mumbled, pulling the door open. "Oh. Hi Rod."

I yawned loudly into my hand, and my friend gave me an odd look.

"Um, hello?" he said, sounding confused. "I was told that my friend Rue was living here. Do you know where he is?"

A slight blush had spread across his features. He coughed and turned away from me.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out why he was asking me where I was. "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"Yes," He said, nodding. "Yes, _you_ are here, but I'm not looking for you. I'm looking for my friend, Rue."

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked, lifting my hand and placing the back of my hand against his forehead.

"I'm a little tired, so no I'm not feeling that great," He told me, beginning to sound annoyed. "Can you please, just tell me where Rue is if you know?"

"I told you," I said, sighing, a hint of annoyance invading my voice. "I'm right here. I am Rue."

"Well, Miss Rue," He said with a role of his eyes. "I'm afraid you're not the Rue I'm looking for. You see he has white hair and is a male."

"I am a male," I told him, rubbing my hand down my face in annoyance. This conversation was beginning to become ridiculous.

Rod reached out and grasped my shoulders. He gave them a swift twist, turning me to the side. I felt my legs give way from the sudden jolt, but Rod hauled me back up. He stooped low and began to look me up and down.

"Uh, Rod?" I asked, tacking a quick step back. "What are you doing?"

"You are not a male," He said, leaning up against the doorframe. "I'm sorry, but no man is built like that."

"Huh?" I uttered, lifting my hands into the air.

I wasn't wearing my normal green tunic, gloves, and leather bracers. Instead, my arms were garbed in a thin, yet tightly wrapped pick of purple cloth, which ran down to my delicate hand.

"No…" I groaned out, taking a few quick steps backwards and collapsing onto my bed. "I'm Claire."

"Well," Rod said, rolling his eyes. "At least we've gotten that out of the way now. Now do you know where Rue is or not?"

"I know where Rue is," I replied, placing my head in my hands, and beginning to rub my forehead. "I know where he is."

"Then tell me," Rod nearly shouted, taking a sudden step into the room, causing my to jump slightly.

"I will," I said, standing up. "But first, where's Mint?"

"Why?" Rod asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Don't you think she deserves to know?" I asked. The anger at myself and at the situation from earlier had vanished, and all that was left was the guilt I felt for what I put my friends through.

"She's probably still sitting at the fountain, staring at the entrance gate," He said, taking a step back as I walked past him and out into the hallway.

"Let's go," I sighed.

A gentle breeze blew through the night air, lifting the strands of my long brown ponytail. From where I stood I could see Mint. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her back resting on the fountain. Her arms where wrapped around her knees. Her head was tilted to one side.

As I approached I could hear the sound of faint snoring. The clack of my shoes echoed into he night as I walked. I heard Mint groan as I moved in front of her. Slowly, she lifted her head, her bleary eyes gazing into mine.

"Hi," I uttered softly. Mint stared at me for a few moments before yawning fiercely.

"Oh, you're that lady who told me which way Rue went," She stood up slowly, stretching out from her awkward sleeping position. "I'm afraid we haven't found the dummy yet, but thanks for your help."

I shook my head slightly. Mint sounded worried. I'm an idiot.

"I'm right here," I told her. "I'm sorry I ran, and I'm sorry I lied."

"Rue?" Mint asked, peering into my eyes, then giving me a quick once over. "I'm sorry, lady, but I don't think Rue would kill a human."

"I am Rue," I said, with a sigh. "And you're right, I didn't kill her, but she did die in my arms. Mint this form is Claire."

"No way!" Mint shouted tacking a quick step back. "This is Claire?"

I nodded and allowed my form to revert to normally. I felt my arms thicken and my chest shrink. My shoulders broadened and my legs grew. I stretched my muscles out once the transformation was over. I'd stayed in a false form for to long, which was akin to holding a heavy weight at a ninety-degree angle with you arms. Every muscle ached from being poised in an unnatural position.

Mint looked at me funny for a moment when my transformation was done before turning sharply and looking at the fountain.

"Mint?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me.

"I can see why you're so desperate to get her back," Mint uttered, lifting her head to look at the sky. "She's beautiful."

"What?" I asked, taking a step back. "No, that's not why I want her back."

"Yeah," Mint said, hopping onto the side of the fountain and began to walk slowly around. "I remember, you said you wanted to save her because she was the only family you had."

"That's right," I replied, following her.

I tried to get in front of her so that I could see her face. Mint was beginning to act oddly, and it was making me nervous. Her voice sounded dead and defeated, which was so unlike Mint.

"She was my only family," I told her, jumping up onto the fountain in front of her.

I gazed into her eyes trying to get something out of her, but she never focused on me. Her eyes remained glazed, and it appeared as if she was looking through me. What was she thinking so hard about? I slowly reached out to touch her shoulder, trying to make her look at me, but she jumped back onto the ground before I could touch her.

"You can't fool me, Rue," Mint said, looking back over her shoulder at me. "I heard the way you talked about her. I saw your eyes get weepy, and the far away smile when you talked about meeting Claire."

"She's the first happy memory I have," I countered stepping down close to her. "Can't I smile remembering good times? I know I'll smile when I think of our adventures."

Mint's head bowed and her body shook like when she was angry. She turned quickly and began walking away.

"Mint?" I called out, confused. What had I done?

"You'll never smile like that!" She shouted as she spun to face me. She glared at me for only a moment before she rushed into the inn.

I groaned and sat down onto the fountain. No tears had escaped her eyes, but I'd hurt her all the same. In the past, I knew what I'd done to offend her, but this time was different. I had run, but she didn't seem angry about that. Was it the smile? Why was that such a bad thing?

"You want you hat back?" Rod asked, walking over and jutting my green poof into my face.

"Yeah," I said taking my cap and returning it to my forehead. "Thanks."

"Nice gem, by the way," He said. I lifted my head only to see a goofy smirk plastered across his face.

---------------

That's it for this segment, but I've already started proofing the next, so hopefully I can give you guys the next seg soon. I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time.


	15. Stupidity 101

Hi, everyone. Sorry this chapter took me some long. I got the flu, then I got lazy, then my Beta went through some stressful times so I didn't want to disturb her, then I got lazy… You get the idea. Anyway, I figured it was time to give you guys another chapter. So, here it is.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou- I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I hope that those ideas got used somewhere or in some form. And you're grammar can't suck worse then mine does unproofed

Marowe- I'm glad you enjoyed the Claire twist. It was pretty fun to write. On the plus side I did end up figuring out what my teacher wanted, so I came out of the class with a good grade. I've actually finished everything but the epilogue, so if I get lazy, slap me.

Kairi21- Hiya Kairi. Hope your not having too much trouble with school. Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the errors I made. Did I review your last chapter? I can't remember.

Deth Star Apacolypse- Yeah, I can be long winded. I never actually thought about people print out my story, and I still seem to not be, as evident by this piece. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying this piece, and don't worry. I plan on finishing this even if no one is reading it anymore, though that would make me sad.

---------------

I sighed as I opened the door to Klaus' house. Yesterday had been far worse than I had originally thought it was going to be. Mint flat out refused to open her door for me when I tried to find out what was wrong and then launched into a tirade about how stupid some people could be. I hadn't bothered again after that, deciding I'd wait until morning. However, by the time I woke up, Mint had already left.

I figured she'd already made her way over to Klaus', so I quickly followed suit. I felt a little self-conscious as I walked through town. I could feel the eyes of the town's people follow my every move. So I was extremely happy when I opened the door and entered Klaus' home, the spicy smell of cooking sausages and the sugary scent of sweet cakes filling my nose and reminding me of just how hungry I was.

"Good morning, Mira," I called out as I closed the door behind me and placed the Silver Breeze against the wall. "Is Mint around?"

"Of course," Mira said with a smile, waving the spatula at me as a greeting. "She came here earlier and dropped off the tiara. She and Elena have been down in the basement all morning talking to Klaus."

"Thank you," I replied with a small tilt of my head. "I'll just head down then."

"Do you think you could call everyone to breakfast for me?" Mira asked as she turned back to flipping the sausages.

"I'll do that," I said, turning towards the door.

Out of the blue, I felt a sharp tug on the side of my head as my hat was pulled from my head.

"What?" I asked, whirling around to see Elena smiling innocent at me.

"You're right, Mint," she said, as I snatched back my cap, annoyed that she would pull it off. I hated the gem being uncovered. "He does have a gem in the center of his forehead."

"See," I heard Mint call out as she walked up the stairs. "You should believe me when I tell you things."

"You told her?" I asked, shocked, whirling to face my partner as she walked into the room. Her red eyes closed as a mischievous smile formed on her face.

"They would have found out in a few hours anyway," Mint said, pulling a chair out from under the table and sitting down. What did she mean?

"When's breakfast, Mira?" she asked, picking up a fork and beginning to twirl it between her fingers. "I'm starving."

"What did you mean?" I asked, walking over to Mint.

"It'll be just a few more minutes," Mira replied, sticking a small toothpick into one of the sweet cakes to check the center.

"Great," Mint said, grasping the fork in her hand. "I can't wait."

"Mint," I tried again, my voice sounding more desperate with every passing syllable. "What did you mean they'd find out in a few hours?"

"Oh, calm down," Mint told me with a wave of her hand. She place her hand down and smiled at me. "It's not like anyone really cares, but after everything that happened yesterday, the whole town pretty much knows by now."

"Great," I moaned, falling into a chair.

"Don't worry, Rue," Elena said, patting me on the back. "It's not that bad. We still love you, even if you aren't normal."

I groaned and fell forward, my head impacting the table with a light thunk.

"What'd I do?" Elena asked, as Mint burst into laughter.

"Nothing," I replied, lifting my head off the ground and turning towards Elena. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well, you should have gotten more rest," Elena commanded, placing her hands on her hips. "You'll get sick if you don't."

"I know," I uttered, glancing out of the corner of my eye at Mint. "I was just up thinking about things."

"Oooh!" Elena crooned. "It's always helpful to talk about the things that bother you. Drake always makes me talk to him about my problems, and it's always extremely helpful. He's such a patient duck. He'll just listen…"

"I bet he's great to talk to," I interrupted, laying my head down on my arms. "But, I'm not one to talk about things like this. I do appreciate the offer though."

It was about that time that Mira was done cooking breakfast. She loaded the heaps of food onto a large tray and carried it over to the table, calling for Klaus to get upstairs. After everyone was gathered at the table, Mira unleashed her hold on the ravenous dogs that surrounded the table, or us, and allowed us to dig in. I quickly piled food onto my plate. I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before, and I'd only nibbled on that.

Grabbing my fork, I went to dig in, but then I looked at Mint. She was talking animatedly with Klaus and Elena about some of her previous adventures before coming to Carona. It wasn't her story that made me lose my appetite. It was her actions. She was so lively, so her, but when she'd left last night, she'd been almost dead. I didn't understand. I know I'd done something to make her upset, but she wasn't acting like I had. Maybe. Maybe she's just been tired.

"Rue. Eat!" Mint commanded, pointing her fork, which had already speared two sausages, at me.

"I am eating," I countered, lifting my fork and taking a bite out of one of the cakes.

"No, you were thinking," She replied, bringing her fork around towards her mouth. "Now eat, before your food gets cold."

I watched as Mint stuffed the sausages into her mouth, before nodding. I began to eat, though it was slowly and only to keep attention off of me. I felt odd. I wanted Mint to be angry. I didn't want her to be acting normal. It didn't add up. If I did something wrong, didn't she always yell at me, exposing the problem in a matter of seconds. Her mood, though normal, unnerved me greatly.

Had it not been that important? No, I told myself shaking my head. If it weren't important, then she wouldn't have let it bother her. This was important. What ever it was mattered. I heard Mint let out an annoyed sigh, before I heard her fork slam into the table.

"Rue! For the love of all things holy, would you stop staring into space and eat!" Mint shouted, causing me to begin shoveling food into my mouth. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see everyone chuckling slightly.

After, a hefty meal, in which I ate too much due to fearing that Mint would yell at me again, I followed Klaus into the basement. As I walked in, I noticed the Prima Doll lying on the bed, a book hovering inches above his face. His eyes traveled across the pages lazily for a few more moments before he let the book fall to his chest with a sigh.

"Done with breakfast," he asked, shifting around on the bed until he was sitting up. His shoulders remained slumped and there was just a general appearance of lethargy around him.

"Yeah," Klaus said with a nod, a warm smile forming on his face. "And Rue's finally arrived, so we can see what affect the tiara has."

Quickly, Klaus walked over to the table and picked the tiara, which from where I stood looked more like a skullcap then the piece of jewelry I'd been expecting. It was made of solid gold, with a hint of a silvery metal wisped through it. A thin band ran around the back, coming close to making a loop before stopping. From the thin base rose a thicker plating that would cover the boy's head up until near the very top.

He placed the cap gingerly on the boy's head, until a soft clicking sound resonated throughout the room. A bright light flared and I covered my eyes, not wanting to be blinded again by the affects of Prima. When I uncovered my eyes, I discovered that the boy was gone.

"What? Where'd the brat go?" Mint asked, looking around the room.

"Right here!" a gleeful shout sounded from behind me. I whirled around quickly to see the young boy begin to hop across the room. I couldn't help but smile at the youthful giggles that escaped Prima.

"So, the tiara gave you your energy back?" I asked, following the boy as we continued to play.

"Not quite," He said, in between jumps. "It did unlock my energy source, and allow me to run off my normal power source rather then the weak auxiliary, but more importantly, it completed my personality…"

"Doesn't seem to be much of an improvement," Mint uttered, annoyed at the young boy's attitude.

"Poor Mint," Prima said, stopping his hop, and looking over his shoulder at Mint. "She just doesn't get it."

"Get what?" Mint asked, sounding more annoyed by the second. "You're just jumping around like a little moron."

"Did it ever don on you just how impressive it is that a doll like myself could do the things I'm doing," He asked, his voice raising as he turned to face her. I sighed and shook my head.

"Of course it didn't," He said, placing his hands on his hips. "If it had you'd be impressed."

"Just what the hell are you trying to say?" Mint shouted, pulling her rings from her belt. My eyes widened, slightly, and I moved to be ready to intercept.

"Is there even a point in telling you?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of himself. "It's not like you'd understand."

"That's it," Mint said, stomping the ground. "You're dead!"

Mint lurched forward and began charging up for a spell. Prima's eyes widened as I moved, placing myself in between Mint and the boy as the spell fired off. Catching me in the shoulder, the fire spell caused me to topple to the ground, clutching my shoulder in my hand as fought not to scream.

"Rue!" Mint shouted, dropping down next to me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed, trying to think through the pain that bubbled in my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and glared at Mint, and she took a quick step back. She bit her bottom lip for a moment before turning to look at everyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry," She said eventually, lowering her head to the ground. I humphed as I stood back up.

"What were you thinking?" I asked her, taking a step forward. "Really? What was running through your head? He's a kid, Mint. Just a little kid. And if that isn't enough, you need him to get into the lake ruins."

I removed my hand from my shoulder, a sickening squelching sound echoing through the room. Klaus and Prima both turned away, but Mint stared at my wound. Blood dripped from my fingertips as I walked towards her.

"Do you see that?" I asked, my anger at the pain and my frustration at not understanding what I'd done to Mint getting the better of me. "How much power do you think he can withstand?"

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down towards the floor. "I just got a little angry."

"Mint, anger is no reason to nearly blow up what will get us to the Relic," I told her, looking back at Prima, who had his head bent down and a tired expression on his face. "I know he attacked your pride, and I'm not faulting you for being miffed. However, you can't make stupid decisions just because you're annoyed."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Mint shouted, stomping her foot on the ground. "Running off to the Ghost Temple because you felt useless and jeopardizing this whole venture."

"It was a good idea, Mint," I replied, walking over and sitting on the bed, the book falling to the floor with a soft thud. "Regardless of what my motives were behind the decision."

"Oh, Rue never makes mistakes, does he?" Mint asked, crossing her arms and glaring down at me.

"I didn't say that," I countered, slapping my palm onto my forehead.

"Then what the hell do you mean?" Mint asked. "That none of my ideas are any good?"

"I didn't say that either," I cried, lifting my hands up to defend myself. This was quickly escalating out of hand.

"Then…"

"Stop it!" Klaus shouted, stepping between us and looking back and forth between us.

His eyes spoke volumes of what he was feeling, and my emotions soon matched his. I felt ashamed. I shouldn't have been so mean.

"You are both acting like children," He said, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "If either of you were paying attention, you would have noticed that something has happened to Prima."

"Prima?" I asked, turning to look at the boy. He looked up and me for half a second before slumping onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to the small boy and kneeling down next to him.

"It's nothing," He said, reaching up and using my uninjured shoulder to haul himself up. "I'm just feeling a little drained."

"That's not good," Klaus said, walking over and lifting Prima into his arms. He frowned slightly as he looked at the boy. "Do you think the Phantomite amulet will help you regain your energy?"

"I don't think so," Prima said with a small shake of his head. "The amulet is what allows me to focus my powers so that I can open the ruins. Nothing more."

"So, what can we do to get his energy back?" I asked, worry beginning to enter my voice.

I turned to look at Mint. She gazed forward at the boy in Klaus' arms, seeming to be lost in thought, a small frown on her face. At the time, I wanted to blame her, but I shook my head. Prima had already been bouncing around, so I couldn't blame her outburst entirely, so there was no reason to blame either.

"I don't know," Klaus said, after carrying Prima over to the bed and setting him down gently. "Quite frankly, I have no idea where to begin looking for an answer."

"Ugh," Mint groaned, stomping the floor lightly. She turned and walked over to the steps and sat down, placing her head in her hands.

I shook my head. This was just great. We'd done all of this work just to be done in by a simple thing such as a loss of energy simply due to the age of Prima. Elroy had to have suspected something like this. I walked over to the bed, but even if he did, how were we going to figure out what to do? Just try things at random? No, that was foolish.

"Think Mel might have an idea?" Mint asked, after a time, looking up at me.

"Possibly," Klaus said, nodding his head. "But even if she doesn't, she might have an idea of where we can start looking, so a trip to Mel's atelier is definitely worth our time."

"Then, we'll set out immediately," I said, walking over to Mint. I looked down at her with a small smile, but she just turned away. "Right, Mint?"

"Yeah," She said, standing up and looking back at Klaus. "Though it kills me to help the brat, I'll do it. And since I'm on the job, we'll have everything we need to fix Prima up when we get back."

------------

A cool wind blew through the forest as Mint and I left the town of Carona. I prodded lightly at the burned flesh that was my shoulder, which stung as the wind grazed over it. However, it did cool the burning. It was this fact that caused me to reach up and rip off the last remain tatters of my sleeve.

The skin had turned a dark purplish color, which became white whenever my finger pressed against it, creating a jolt of fiery pain. Looking at the wound, I knew I was lucky that it'd only been a short blast. Otherwise, I'd be suffering from sever burns that would have made it hard for me to continue on with my quest for a while. I'd been hit by Belle's flame, but her's were nothing compared to the intensity of Mint's power.

Without really meaning to, I pressed down harder on my wound, crying out from the sudden pain. Mint whirled around quickly, pulling her rings from her back.

"Rue, you ok?" she asked quickly, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I'm fine."

"Shut up," she commanded as she walked over. "You're not at all fine."

Slowly she lifted up her hands and I felt my shoulder begin to cool. I sighed as the spell eased away the burn, leaving me with only a hint of a past injury. I reached up and grabbed my arm as I moved it, testing to make sure it was good.

"It's fine now," I uttered, looking at Mint. "Thanks."

She nodded softly before turning and continuing to walk down the path to Mel's. I watched as she walked and felt an odd feeling of foreboding build in me. Her mannerisms and the way she carried herself had returned to the way she was last night. I was worried. Something was up and I knew it, but what was it?

Things stayed that way for a long time. With each passing second I could feel more tension being built up between us. Silence normally didn't affect me, but this was wrong. Mint was rarely silent for long.

"Mint?" I questioned, moving to catch up to the girl. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Mint said, picking up her pace. "I'm just still annoyed about that brat Prima."

"Then why aren't you talking about it?" I asked, jogging to keep up with her.

"Do I have to talk about everything?" she asked, suddenly sounding very defensive. I faltered for a second and ended up trailing her.

"But why this?" I asked. "Worse has happened to you during your time in Carona and it never caused you to become silent."

"No," Mint said softly, shaking her head side to side. "I really don't think worse has happened to me here than this."

"His little insults cut you that deeply?" I asked, confused. Mint hadn't seemed to be the type to get upset at that kind of thing.

"What?" Mint asked, turning to face me. I had to stop quickly to keep from knocking her over. "Are you stupid? Of course I don't give a damn about that stupid brat?"

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked.

Mint's mouth opened for a moment, but then snapped shut as a slight blush spread her way across her cheeks. She whirled around quickly and continued walking. I shook my head. I felt so lost. I wanted to help Mint return to her normally cheery, if a little bit violent, self, but I didn't have a clue how I could go about doing that.

"Is it something I did?" I asked, desperately hoping that either it wasn't me or that I'd find the problem. I didn't know how to describe my emotions other then extreme nervousness.

"Do you ever shut up?" Mint shouted whirling on me, and I took a quick startled step back, gasping out loud. I hadn't expected that reaction.

She turned around with another quick huff. I followed her for a few more seconds before coming to a stop. In the distance, I could see the beginnings of Mel's Atelier as the green faded into the bright pink of the surrounding. I watched as Mint continued to walk on, unaware of the loss of my presence. I sighed and pulled the Silver Breeze from its scabbard.

The awkwardness between us was beginning to become so palpable that it was crushing just to be near her. I knew she could handle herself just fine. Placing the tip of the sword into the dirt, I carved a simple message before: I'm sorry.

"Rue?" Mint called out, causing me to lift my head and turn in her direction. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

Slowly I stood upright and returned the Silver Breeze to its place by my belt. Mint's head tilted in confusion, but she didn't say anything more. We simply sat there and stared at each other for a time. Slowly, a weak smile formed on my lips and I raised my hand a waved softly to her, before turning and walking back to town.

------------

I sighed as I leaned up against the fountain in the center of town. Nothing seemed right today. The odd looks I got from the town's folk as the walked by did little to improve my mood nor did the sense of foreboding that was trying its best to tie knots in my stomach.

I shook my head as I watched the clouds move across the sky. Something was about to happen between Mint and I. However, I had no idea what that was, and that fact filled me with dread. I hadn't known her for very long, but even I was able to figure out that this loud, foul-mouthed, little princess had become important to me. Unfortunately, I was unsure as to just how important.

"Claire," I uttered into the sky. "What's wrong with me?"

"Um, my name's not Claire, Rue," A voice said from over my shoulder. "It's Elena."

"Elena?" I ask, sitting up slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to wait on you and Mint," she said with a soft, happy smile. "It looks like I was too late to greet you right when you got back though."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and began to look around the town square.

"Where's Mint?" She asked, continuing her search. I reached up slowly and scratched the back of my head.

"She's not back yet," I told her, the sadness clearly evident in my voice. I sat down softly on the edge of the fountain and stared at the door that lead out of town.

"Rue. What's wrong?" Elena asked, sitting down next to me.

"I really wish I knew," I told her, shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think I've done something to upset Mint," I replied, placing my head in my hands.

"What'd you do?" She inquired. I didn't think I knew, but before I knew it, stuff was pouring out of my mouth.

"For one," I told her. "I just ran off leaving her to deal with whatever ordeal she might have had to go through at Mel's. Before that, I just freaked at the tavern and bolted, leaving her to search the whole town for me. I probably worried her sick. Before that, I sent her into that stupid forest alone simply because I was a stupid jerk… She has every right to hate me."

I felt Elena's arms wrap around my shoulder's as she pulled me off balance into her, my head pressed against her upper chest. I could feel the beating of her heart against my ear and a faint heat begin to spread slowly across my cheeks.

"Don't worry, Rue," She said, squeezing just a bit tighter. "Mint's just in a bad mood right now. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. After all, you've done so much for us. But even if she stays mad, I don't hate you. So cheer up, ok?"

In Elena's arms was a warmth I hadn't experienced in a long time, but the sensations of her hug didn't revive memories that were potentially painful, instead, I found myself wondering if Mint felt like this. I shook my head, wondering where those thoughts had come from.

"Thanks," I murmured, reaching up and hugging her back lightly.

I hugged her only for a moment before I pulled back, my face had grown hotter during the contact, as hers. Her face had flushed brightly. I reached back and scratched the back of my head, beginning to chuckle out of sheer nervousness.

"What are you two up to?" Mint's voice called out.

I turned quickly and saw Mint walk through the gate of the town, looking back and forth between Elena and I with an odd look on her face. She almost looked hurt. It was at that instant that I noticed how close Elena and I were sitting. The next moment, I was standing a few feet away from her.

"Mint, your back," I said sheepishly. For some reason, I felt a little guilt about what had just happened. "How'd it go?"

"You didn't answer my question," Mint replied, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"We were just talking about you," Elena said with a smile. I jerked around to face her, my eyes wide in astonishment. "Rue was upset that you were in a bad mood, and was blaming himself. And I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault."

Mint reached up and flipped her hair back, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You were worried about me?" She asked, but then shook her head. "Then why'd you just ditch me in that damn forest."

"I didn't know what was wrong," I told her, taking a slow step forward. "All I knew is that you were angry, and it seemed like my presence was doing nothing but making it worse. So, I just…" I sighed and shook my head. This was sounding so lame. "I just thought maybe you'd be in a better mood if I went away for a little while."

Mint groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Rue," Mint said, chuckling. "You're my partner. I want you to help me out."

"But…" I protested.

"Look," Mint interrupted. "I was just in a bad mood, ok. But thanks to my trip to Mel's I got to take out a good deal of my aggression on some stupid cat/bat thing. But, that's not important. Mel had an idea as to what we could do to charge Prima back up."

"Really?" I asked, excitement building in me. "What do we have to do?"

"I get to fry the little bastard," Mint said, as a mischievous smirk spread its way across her face.

------------

"You ready," Mint asked, pulling her rings from behind her back and charging up her spell. Prima looked fearfully at her for a moment before nodding, his face and eyes displaying his apprehension for all to see. "Here it comes!"

The room was suddenly filled with a bright light as a bolt of lighting cracked from Mint's hands, striking the doll in the chest. Prima shook for a second, releasing a sound of pleasurable contentment. Mint fired off the spell again and again, each time receiving the same response. Prima lifted his hands slowly after Mint's onslaught, and froze in place, staring into space. Moments passed slowly, as I began to fear that Mint might have over done it.

"Maybe that was a bit too much," I said, walking over and kneeling in front of Prima, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Give him a sec," Mint said confidently, placing her halos back on her belt. I sighed, still worried, and returned to gazing at the frozen boy.

"Whee!" Prima shouted, causing me to shout and jump back startled. Prima suddenly jumped into the air, higher then I'd expected him to be able to and slamming his head into the ceiling with a resounding crack.

"Damn," Mint said, after the boy dropped down and grabbed his head in pain. "That was stupid."

"Well," Klaus said, walking over. "The violence of Mint's plan aside, it seems like Prima's feeling better."

"Oh," Prima groaned rubbing the top of his head. "I guess I got a little over excited, but I couldn't help it. I'm just so happy."

"Does that mean…" I asked, and the boy lifted his head and smiled gratefully.

"You bet," Prima said, hopping up onto his feat and jumping up and down rapidly. "I'm just over flowing with energy. Thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" I asked, confused.

"Hey!" Mint shouted, stepping forward quickly, and shaking her fist menacingly at the doll. "You mean thanks to me. I was the one that went to Mel's and earned that spell to charge you!"

"Gosh," Prima said, rubbing his ears as he glared at Mint. "You're so loud. You know, I've heard that there are spells that might help you be able to relax."

"That's it," Mint shouted, and ripped her Halos from her back. I gasped and moved quickly, placing myself once again between Mint and Prima. "Rue move! I don't think the brat has had quite enough. So, I'll give him a bigger shock."

"No!" The boy shouted as small amount of terror filling his voice. I sighed.

"Mint, calm down," I told her.

"But," she interjected.

"Now, Now Mint," Klaus said with a small smile on his face. "That's no way for a lady to behave."

"But," Mint uttered again looking back and forth between the two of us. Finally, she jabbed her finger at Prima. "But he started it."

"He's just being energetic," Klaus told her, walking over and lifting Prima into his arms.

I shook my head as Mint stomped her foot into the ground repeatedly. I didn't think Mint was in the wrong here, and other any other circumstances, I'd have taken her side, after all, Prima was being a little bit mean. Mint had been the one that did the most for him, but that didn't mean she needed to fry him. How would we get into the Lake Ruins then?

"Now that he's energized," I said, walking over and standing next to Mint. "I'm sure he'll be ready to get us into those ruins."

"Yeah, I guess," Mint said, nodding slowly. She turned and looked at Klaus. "Just how much longer until you're done? Cause if it's much longer, I just might end up strangling him."

"Not much longer," He said, placing Prima back on the ground. "I should be done pretty soon."

Mint clapped her hands together and began to laugh a little maniacally.

"Once the amulet is finished, the Relic will be mine," she said, softly chuckling to herself. I just smiled at her and shook my head. She could be so odd sometimes.

"Gee, you sound evil," Prima said. Mint spun quickly and looked at the boy.

"What'd you say?" Mint asked, looking over at the boy.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

"Klaus," Mint sighed. "Please hurry before I kill him."

"She's nuts," I heard the boy mumble, and chuckled. Maybe she was, but it didn't matter to me.

I left Klaus' house a few minutes later. As Mint and I walked out, he told us that his best estimate was that the amulet would be done sometime the next morning, and that we should relax until then.

"So, what are you going to do with your time off?" Mint asked as we walked out of the door. A small smile played across her lips.

"Well," I said, as a yawn came up suddenly. "I'm fairly tired, so I figured I'd sleep a bit. I'm sure those ruins are going to be quite the challenge."

"Oh," she uttered, her smile fading away into a small frown.

"What about you?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

The look on her face told me that I'd given the wrong answer. I felt so confused by this girl. What was going on?

"I'll probably just go practice my magic," She said, turning to look out the gate of town. "How are your wounds, anyway?"

"There fine," I said, looking over towards the inn. "Your abilities still amaze me."

"You think they're amazing now?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Just wait until after I've gotten some more practice in with them. Then you'll see incredible."

"I'll look forward to it," I replied.

She nodded her head and took a step back before turning and walking quickly out of town and into the forest. I watched her as she left, wondering if she had wanted me to accompany her. I shook my head. It was too late to do anything about it now, I told myself as I turned and began walking towards the Inn.

"Rue!" Elena called out right as my fingers touched the door.

"Yeah," I asked, turning to face her and hoping this wouldn't take too long.

"Daddy said you had some free time," She said, swaying side to side. "So, I was wondering if you weren't busy if you'd go somewhere with me."

"Well," I said, reaching up to scratch the back of my head. "I already told Mi…"

"Great!" She exclaimed excited. She reached out quickly and grabbed my hand, jerking me away from the Inn and towards the gates of town. "I knew you'd agree."

"But, I didn't…" I tried to protest, but the words were lost in the sounds of Elena's giggles.

The birds chirped loudly as Elena pulled me quickly up a rather steep incline. I fought to keep my balance as my feet stumbled up the dirt pathway. In the distance I could hear the sound of water lapping against the shore. Eventually, we reached the crest of the hill and Elena came to a stop.

I gasped as I stared out over the calm waves of the water. The mirror like surface in the distance reflected the sky and the trees of the adjacent side, but no matter how beautiful the scenery was, nothing could steal my eyes from the ruins. I gazed upon it in wonder as its cold gray stone rose calmly and evenly out of the water, forming a sort of man made island in the lake. I couldn't believe it. The lake ruins. I was so close to the Relic. I could feel my desire for it pulling at my chest.

"Like it?" Elena asked, and I nodded my head. She let out a soft giggle "The Lake Ruins are really beautiful, and I thought you'd like to see them before you went there."

"Thanks," I muttered, turning my head to look at her. "It's a nice place. I bet Mint would like it here."

Suddenly, I felt Elena's arms wrap around me and her face bury itself in my shoulder.

"Elena?" I cried, startled by her actions. I could feel a soft dampness spread across my arm.

"Sorry," she said as she took a step back, whipping away the remaining tears from her eyes.

I frowned slightly as I noticed she missed one. I reached out my hand and ran my thumb along the edge of her chin, rubbing the tear from her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concern filling my voice. Elena just shook her head in response.

"Not really," She said, cupping her hands. "I don't want you and Mint to leave. I'd never really had anybody to talk to until both of you showed up."

"Elena," I whispered softly, looking out over the water. She lifted her eyes to look at me.

"It's not like Mint and I won't be your friends when this is all over," I told her, my voice barely louder then a whisper, but just enough that she could hear. "We may leave. We might not. I can't tell you what the future holds. Besides, It's not like you don't have friends here."

For some reason, at that moment, my mind wrapped around the stories Elena had told me of her times spent with Drake, though I still doubted his existence, I felt I should at least mention him.

"You mean Drake?" Elena asked softly, and I nodded. Her head bowed for a moment and then she looked up, a playful smile on her face. "I didn't think you believed he existed."

"I don't," I told her truthfully, looking away.

"Really?" Elena asked with a giggle, I could hear her shuffle about. "Maybe you should."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned back to face her, but my eyes never reached her.

They locked instantly on a large white figure that stood just beyond the trees. His coal black eyes stared into mine, as he swung a short hatchet like axe back and forth in his feather hand, which hung down by his side. An open green vest mostly covered his feathered chest, and a tattered pair of forest green pants covered his legs.

I lurched back in shock, and my foot caught a rock. I reached out for something to try to balance myself, and grabbed Elena's wrist, which only succeeded in dragging her down with me.

I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head. Only inches in front of me, I heard another soft groan. My eyes snapped open and saw the messy pink mop of Elena's hair, which seemed to have been mussed by the fall. Slowly, Elena's head rose, and I found myself staring into her eyes. My breath caught in my throat. What was I supposed to do?

"Rue?" Elena whispered. I felt her shift a bit, trying to find a place where she could place her hands so that she could right herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice shouted, causing Elena's eyes to widen.

Elena rolled off me quickly and stood up, tacking several quick steps back.

"Mint, what are you doing here?" Elena asked, her face a deep shade of red.

"Mint?" I wondered as I stood up.

I turned slowly to see the girl in question walk over. Anger blazed in her eyes, and her fists trembled from the how tightly they were clenched.

"What does it matter, why I'm here?" She asked curtly. "I want to know what the hell you two were doing."

"I came out here with Elena, because she asked me to," I replied, trying to calm Mint down. I raised my hands in an attempt to keep some distance between us. "We were just talking."

"That's not what I saw," Mint said, crossing here arms.

"I'm telling you the truth," I pleaded.

"Yeah," Mint said, nodding. "The truth. Big fucking deal. You also told me you were going to sleep. Was that just to get me out of your hair so you could go on this little date of yours?"

"Date?" I asked, glancing over at Elena. "No, this isn't a…"

"So, what?" Mint asked, taking a quick step forward. "Is that bitch Claire not enough for you anymore. Had to go and bring Elena into your harem?"

"What'd you say?" I asked, my eyes wide and my voice dropping to a whisper.

"I asked if that bitch Claire…"

"Shut up!" I shouted, tacking a quick step towards Mint. "Shut up! I don't care what you think about me, but never, never say anything bad about Claire!"

"Fuck Claire," Mint said, flipping a strand of her hair over her shoulder. I could feel my anger beginning to boil over. "She's all you ever think about."

"It's always Claire this and Claire that," She said, her voice childlike and condescending. "It's pathetic."

"And you could learn to be a little like Claire," I said, turning to look away.

"Like I'd ever want to be your perfect little lover," She said, taking a step forward. "And even then it wouldn't be hard, I'd just have to feed you and find you in the damn snow. That's about it."

I chuckled and shook my head. I turned to look at her, my eyes were half closed and I knew that they were emanating a cold glare.

"You wanna know something, Mint?" I asked, my voice as cold as my eyes. "No matter what you do, you could never be my Claire."

Crack!

I felt the cold water of the lake swallow me, as I fell backwards from the blow. I rose quickly, shivering and looked up at Mint. I felt my anger subside as I looked at the girl in front of me. Her whole body shook and unshed tears gleamed in the corners of her eyes.

"I hate you!" She shouted, stomping her foot down. "I hate you! Go, have fun with Claire, and I'm sure you'll be happier with Elena as your new partner. But you'll never beat me to the Relic, you bastard!"

My eyes widened, as Mint pulled her leg back, and kicked up a clump of dirt that landed on top of my head. She glared at me for a few more moments, before turning around with a loud humph and storming back to town. I was able to distinguish the curses for a few more minutes.

"Rue?" Elena asked, a few moments later, bending down to help me up. "What just happened?"

"I…" I began, staring at the spot where Mint had disappeared over the hill. "I just messed up."

---------------

Well, wasn't that fun? I wonder how Rue is going to get through this. Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone.


	16. Through a Puppet's Eyes

Hi all, sorry this one took so long to get out, but in my defense, it is huge, I think, and school has been the suck with the huge amount of work it has piled up on me. Of course, then there is the other randomness that has happened, all of which should not have taken up time, but it did since I'm an idiot. Oh well. I hope everyone enjoys this part.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou- Of yes, they are quite stupid, aren't they? Well, prepare for a little more of the same, but not so much really.

Kaen-chan- Definitly. Luckily, or rather unluckily, there's a little bad luck that sweeps through to help get things back on track. There's also a little sprinkling of fluff.

Buddi-chan- Well, my Elena is not always the most aware character is she? Of course, neither was Elena. And don't worry; I side with you on the pairing too. Thanks for the compliment.

Marowe- Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And you don't suck at all. And Don't worry. I passed the class with good marks. I finally figured out what she wanted.

Kairi21- Sorry, Kairi. I know it's Mint to have the **expletive** there, but I just don't like censoring her. She's blunt and brutally honest, and very fun to write. I am glad you are enjoying it.

Two more things before I vanish. First, This semester has been far busier then I thought it would be, so I've been stressed and pressed for time, so please forgive any grammatical flaws I made and that neither my beta nor I caught. Two: How could none of you mention Drake? I thought his appearance would cause some reaction. Kidding.

* * *

"Rue," Elena asked me as she turned away from her front door. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," I lied, turning to look towards the inn. All I wanted to do was get up to my room and brood.

"Why don't you eat dinner with us?" she tried again for the fifth time since we'd left the lake. I sighed and shook my head.

"Elena, you already know my answer to that," I told her, looking away. I didn't deserve food at this moment, much less one of Mira's meals.

"I know," she said, nodding her head. "Cheer up Rue." Her voice took on a much more upbeat tone. "I'm sure everything will turn out ok in the morning."

I lifted my head slightly and nodded weakly. I knew Elena was trying to help, but all I wanted was for her to go into her house. Elena watched me for a few more moments, her eyes sad, before turning and walking into her house. I sighed as the door clicked into place and slowly made my way to the Inn. My legs felt as if they were dead weights.

As I opened the door, the sound of noisy eating greeted my ears. I walked farther in and turned towards the sound. As my eyes adjusted to the dim light, I saw Mint sitting at the table stuffing as much food into her mouth as humanly possible. I took a slow step forward, my heart beating rapidly.

"Mint, I…" I faltered, trying to force the words out of my mouth, but they wouldn't leave.

Mint slowly turned her head to face mine. Her eyes stared into mine, but I could read nothing. We gazed at each other for a few moments, neither saying anything. I wanted more then anything to apologies. To just take back everything I'd said even if it wasn't what had made her mad. But where would I start?

Mint blinked, seeming to realize what she was doing. Her questioning look hardened into a glare, and she lifted her plate, before standing and making her way towards her room.

"Mint," I said, following her. "Mint, please. Talk to me. Say something. Yell at me. Slap me. I… I'm…"

The door to her room slammed shut hard catching me on the top of my head and sending me reeling back into the banister. I collapsed to the ground. My hand instantly shot up to rub the swelling bump that was forming on the top of my head. I sighed. I deserved that.

I made my way slowly into my room. I had no appetite. The thought of eating actually left me feeling nauseous. I collapsed onto my bed and looked out the window at the setting red sun. Red like her hair, I thought. I turned over onto my side looking away from the window. I was so confused. I knew I'd said something wrong. I knew I'd done something wrong. I could even begin to pick out a few of those things that would warrant that kind of response, but what I couldn't figure out was what made her react that way. I shook my head. What did it matter? She hated me. We were through. I'd completely killed all chance of us having a lasting friendship.

I felt a sickening, empty feeling permeate every fiber of my being. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted today to be over. Maybe tomorrow I could fix things, but for now, there was no hope.

"Mint…" I sighed as I sunk back onto my bed.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Mint asked, opening the door to my room. I jerked from my position, falling off the bed with a soft thump.

Her eyes glittered in the fading sunlight as she stared blankly at me, waiting for me to make the first move. I lifted myself from my place on the floor and took a slow step towards her. Why was she here? Had she been waiting to see if I was thinking about her?

"Mint what are you doing here?" I asked, slowly taking a step back and sitting on the bed. I watched in amazement as Mint followed me in, shutting the door behind her.

"I don't think so," She said, shaking her head lightly, a wry smile appearing on her face. "You have to answer my question first. Then I might answer yours."

"Might?" I questioned, but she just smiled in response, as she leaned up against the door. I sighed, realizing that nothing would happen if I didn't start it. "All right, I'll talk."

"Good boy," she said, crossing her arms just below her chest. "So, why'd you call me?"

"I didn't actually call for you," I said, scratching the back of my head and looking towards the ground, feeling more embarrassed with every passing word. "I was just thinking."

"About me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said weakly, not able to look at her.

"I just bet you were thinking about me," she said, her voice gaining a level of unnerving coldness to it that she'd had during our fight. "You probably thinking about how I'm a bitch, right?"

"No," I said forcefully, jerking my head up to look at her. She jumped in response to the ferocity of my voice. "You're not a bitch. I'm the one who messed up. I'm the one who said all those mean things to you. You have every right to hate me."

My voice became more pained with every word I spoke. Mint's eyes softened as she gazed at me, my body trembled from the force of my emotions and the fear of her reaction.

"I'm sorry Mint," I told her, hanging my head. I wanted to look at my feet, but I couldn't see them in the darkness beneath my bed.

"It's ok," She said, flipping her hair back. " But, I still want to know what you were doing with Elena."

"Oh that," I said, chuckling. I looked up to see Mint tilting her head in confusion and looking at me like I was nuts. "I fell."

"You fell?" Mint inquired, her voice becoming more edgy and her eyes narrowing into slits. "That's all you're going to tell me about the situation?"

I sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, which was lit up as the sun still streamed through the window. However, there were places of pitch black where the sun didn't hit. I shook my head as I returned my attention to Mint.

"You're not going to believe this," I told her. "But remember how Elena was always babbling about Drake?"

"Yeah, crazy duck-man," Mint said, nodding. "What about it."

"I saw him," I told her.

"Really?" Mint asked, a small smirk appearing on her face. I nodded.

"I was so shocked that I ended up stumbling backwards," I explained. "I tried to regain my balance as I fell, but all my flailing did was pull Elena down on top of me. And that's when you showed up."

"So, you and Elena weren't being… intimate," Mint asked, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. I was taken aback.

"What? No," I said, waving my hands in front of myself. "Elena's just my friend. I don't see her like that."

"Then who do you see like that?" Mint asked, a curious expression on her face.

I'd never seen anyone look at me like that. My throat felt dry. I tried to croak out an answer, but I couldn't. I swallowed. Mint's eyes seemed to giving off a sense of hunger. I could feel my heart begin to race.

"Is it me?" Mint asked, as she pushed herself off the wall.

She began walking slowly towards me, her hips swaying gently from side to side. Slowly, she reached down and undid the clasp of her belt, allowing it to fall to the floor. Her coat soon followed, leaving her clothed in only her leggings and her tight white shirt. I took in a sharp breath as my eyes were greeted in full force by her shapely figure.

"Well?" Mint asked, as she climbed onto the bed, onto me, her legs straddling my waist. "Is it?"

I could feel the soft pressure of her body as it pressed up against my chest, and the more gentle weight that came from her small frame. Her hands where placed on my shoulders, and I could feel her breath on my lips as she spoke.

"I…I…" I stuttered as I felt her lips brush gently against mine.

My eyes where drawn to hers. The warm longing I saw in them no longer unnerved me. I felt warm, wanted, loved. My eyes never left hers, even as she reached down to pull up her shirt to reveal…

Thump.

I groaned as I rubbed my head. Of all times to have fallen out of bed, I had to pick now. I shook my head as I looked around, but Mint was gone, as was the fleeting light of the setting sun. In the distance, I could see the tiny wisps of light from the new day. I shook my head. It was a dream.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself as I pulled myself up onto the bed.

I felt stupid. I felt embarrassed. I felt like a lecher. I had no right to think of Mint like that. I felt a blush rise to my checks as I remember the pale cream color of her skin. I forced myself to cough and shook my head forcibly trying to eject the thought from my mind.

It wasn't even relevant to think of Mint in that way. She hated me now, and I can't say I blamed her. I'd been extremely rude and offensive. I stood slowly and walked over to the window, raising the glass pane and allowing myself to feel the cool morning breeze. I placed my elbows on the frame, allowing my arms to overlap.

I'd gotten plenty of sleep the night before and was in no hurry to return back to my world of dreams. Though to be honest, I told myself with a small smile, that dream had been much more pleasant then my usual nightmares. Quickly, my mind filled with images of Claire's death. I could feel myself being pulled back into the despair that always accompanied those thoughts. I didn't need to think about this now. I had enough to worry about just dealing with Mint.

Mint.

How was I supposed to fix this? Nothing made sense. I didn't understand why she was angry. I didn't understand what she was thinking. I didn't know what to do. The image of Mint slowly walking towards me invaded my mind. I growled out, slamming my fist the frame in annoyance. I sat like that for a few moments before bringing my hand away from the frame and running it though my hair.

I couldn't just sit here, I told myself. I needed to do something, anything, to get my mind off of my dream and off of Mint. I pulled back from the window and looked around the room. Noticing the Silver Breeze sitting in the chair next to my bed, I smiled. I grabbed the blade before quickly leaving the room.

The dew soaked grass crunched lightly against my feet as I spun, slashing out at an imaginary foe. I twisted my grip and shifted my feet, bring the blade back around in an attempt to pierce my foe. He twisted and struck out, aiming for my legs. I quickly threw myself into a flip. I landed softly, my knee dropping to the soft earth beneath me. My arm raised my blade to block the incoming blow. I tensed my arm, envisioning my attacker pushing against me with everything he had. Positioning himself above me and trying to force me to the ground. I shifted slightly, and then let my arm give way as I rolled to the side. My mind produced the sound of my attacker falling to the ground in surprise. I was up in an instant, falling on the man in an attempt to stab him.

He rolled quickly as my blade bit the earth, ending up on his feet and dashing away. I quickly gave chase, my feet slamming against the ground in an effort to catch up to him. I pursued him for a while, my legs burning with every step. He increased his pace and I forced myself to run faster. Suddenly, I noticed him twist, slamming his foot into the ground, pivoting on one leg and bringing his sword around in a powerful slash, but I'd read his move. I dropped to my knees and leaned back, skidding under his slash. I quickly brought my blade up and thrust it forward, using my own strength and that of my dodge to force my blade through the gut of the man.

I watched as my imaginary foe writhed for a few moments, grasping at the sword in his gut. I just watched the man until he slumped over. I jerked my sword free, allowing him to crumple to the ground and faded from my sight, like all the other imaginary foes I'd fought. I stood up slowly and returned the Silver Breeze to its place by my side. Reaching up, I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"That was awesome!" I heard someone shout.

I whirled quickly, reflexively going for the handle of my sword, but stopped just short of pulling it free when I saw the young boy rushing towards me, his oversized tunic blowing in the wind. I shook my head as a small smile formed on my face.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I dropped down to one knee in front of Prima.

"I'm going to see the ruins," he told me, laughter filling his eyes. "I've wanted to see them ever since I heard you and Mint talk about them."

"So, you came alone?" I asked, slightly taken aback that the professor would allow Prima to complete such a journey alone.

"Of course not," He said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms in front of him. His eyes narrowed for a few moments. "I thought you were smarter then that, Rue"

I chuckled and shook my head. I knew what he was trying to do. He was seeing if I was as easy to goad as Mint.

"I'm not that easy, Prima," I told him as he stuck out his tongue playfully. "You'll have to try a little harder to make me angry. So, whom are you traveling with? Elena?"

"Nuh uh," he said, shaking his head back and forth quickly, the strands of hair that stuck out from under the tiara jostling from the vehemence of his actions. "Klaus didn't want to let me travel alone, so he convinced Mint to take me."

"Mint?" I asked, my voice panicky as I quickly stood. I heard some movement to the side of me, and I turned to see Mint walk through the leaves.

"Rue," Mint said coldly, nodding slightly. "Why are you out here?"

"I was training," I told her.

I didn't add that it was an attempt to forget about my dream. And our problems. Mint seemed satisfied and turned back towards the road that ran through the forest near the meadow.

"Let's go Prima," Mint called, looking over her shoulder at the boy. "I want to get back to town soon."

The boy nodded slowly, before turning to me and saying, "Hey Rue. Why don't you come with us?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I told him honestly, trying to force a smile. He looked at me, sadness entering his eyes.

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"Come on!" Mint shouted, turning back to look fully at him. Suddenly, her eyes shifted and she turned her glare fully upon me. "I'm sure Rue has other things he'd rather be doing then going with us to the ruins."

The hatred in Mint's voice tore into me like nothing I'd ever felt. My face fell and I closed my eyes as my shoulders drooped.

"That's not true," I whispered, mostly to myself, but it was loud enough that Prima over heard. A small squeak of pure glee shocked me from my state, and I turned to see Prima jumping up and down waving his arms frantically in an attempt to get Mint's attention.

"Did you hear that Mint?" he shouted, running over to her. "He agreed to go."

"Goody," Mint said, sarcastically.

The walk through the forest was nothing short of horrible. Mint's cold and callous attitude was beginning to eat away at my sprits. I felt dejected, and a sense of hopelessness began to pass over me. I shook my head as I gazed at the young girl that walked in front of me. I had expected her to be angry, but I'd also expected her to talk to me. I'd gotten one of them right.

I'd tried to talk to Mint, or to get her attention at least. I wanted nothing more then to show her that I was truly sorry for any pain I might have put her through, but she never even acknowledged my voice. Occasionally, Prima would ask her something, and she'd go out of her way to 'shower' him with attention.

I felt a small frown form on my lips as I watched the two of them chatting. It wasn't an amiable chat, as the two of them seemed to behave much like a kid brother and an older sister might act. However, despite the bickering, I found myself felling a little jealous that Prima had the friendship with Mint that I'd so carelessly cast aside by my own hateful comments.

I turned my gaze slowly away from Mint and onto the hyperactive bundle of energy that Prima had become. As I watched him hop up and down on one foot as he followed closely beside Mint, I felt the darkness that was enveloping me ebb a little. I was glad that the small boy was having fun. After all, he had a big job ahead of him. I wondered how he was supposed to unlock those ruins. I paused for a moment as I thought of something.

"Hey Mint!" I called out, but she didn't react. I sighed. "How are we supposed to get to the ruins?"

"I was going to get Rod to take me," she said after a few moments.

"Think he'd take me too?" I asked. I'd gotten the information I needed, but I wanted to keep the conversation going for as long as possible.

"Probably not," She said. My eyes widened and my step faltered.

"Why not? I asked, confused as to what made her think Rod wouldn't take me.

"Because," Mint told me, flipping her hair back. "There are only three seats in the thing: one for Rod, one for Prima, and one for me."

"So, I just sit on shore while you get the Relic?" I inquired, feeling my spirits drop again.

My shoulders drooped. Why was she doing this? We're not partners anymore, I reminded myself. She had no reason to help me anymore. Claire, what am I supposed to do now? I was so close. So close to getting the Relic, and I'd botched it all in the end. It didn't seem right. I didn't seem…

"That's not fair!" Prima shouted, his little hands balled into fists by his side. "Rue's worked just as hard as you. Why should he be left out?"

"Oh, well, I'm fresh out of ideas as to how he could tag along," Mint said irritably. She crossed her arms and glared down at the boy.

"Well, there has to be some way you can both get there," He said, looking down at the ground.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Mint asked.

"Um, you could get Rod to make two trips," He said with a small boyish smile.

I shook my head. We could do that, but I wouldn't want to impose on him. And besides, the first one at the Ruins might end up being the first one in, or the first one in danger. How do we decide who goes first.

"And who would make the first trip out?" Mint asked, mirroring my thoughts.

"Uh," Prima uttered, his train of thought faltering.

We paused our walk for a moment as Prima considered the options that ran through his mind. Slowly, he looked back and forth between Mint and I, before turning and looking around the landscape. I followed his gaze and realized where we were. We'd arrived at the base of the hill that led to the lake.

"What about a race?" He asked, jumping up and down. "The first one up the hill goes first."

"I don't know, Prima," I said, not thinking that sounded like a good idea. I didn't really want to compete for it.

"Oh come on!" He cried, turning to face me, his eyes brimming with excitement. "I really want to race."

"What's wrong Rue?" Mint asked, a confident smirk on her lips. "Afraid you'll lose your chance to be the first on the boat?"

"Not really," I said. "I just…"

"Just what?" Mint asked, leaning over towards me.

I felt a small blush rise up on my cheeks. I quickly turned away from Mint, embarrassed because of what I'd almost said.

"All right," I told her softly, nodding my head gently. "I'll race."

"Awesome!" Prima shouted, jumping up and down while waving his arms frantically.

He beamed a quick smile at me before jogging a little further ahead, stopping at the edge of where the grass met the dirt. Sticking the toe of his solerets into the dirt, he began hopping backwards, carving a semi-straight dotted line in the dirt.

"Come on," he called, waving us over.

"We'll stand right here," he said, once Mint and I had jogged up to the appointed place. "Then we'll race to see who can get to the top of the hill first."

"Sounds fine," I said, shrugging. I still didn't really want to compete, but I'd agreed so I was stuck.

"Yeah, sound great," Mint said, sarcastically, crossing her arms and looking at Prima. "Except. What happens if we have a close race? Do we just flip a coin then?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Prima said, chuckling and scratching the back of his head. He looked to be slightly embarrassed by his mistake.

"Gee," Mint said, rolling her eyes. "I never would have guessed."

Prima's shoulder fell, and his head drooped, as a few small sniffles began to sound from the nose of the boy. Slowly, I walked over and dropped onto a knee beside him. I sighed as I reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. He gave a quick startled jump, before his eyes locked onto mine.

"Why don't you go stand at the top and tell us who wins?" I asked, forcing myself to give Prima a small smile. "That way Mint can't complain about the end results."

I heard Mint let out an angry humph, but I didn't turn to look at her. I just concentrated on the boy in front of me as he considered my proposition.

"But I really wanted to race," He told me, beginning to sound a little down.  
"I'll race you myself once we leave," I told him. "Ok?"

"Ok!" he shouted before abruptly turning and running up the hill.

"You know," I said as I watched the boy zigzag up the hill, the sounds of his joyous laughter floating back down to me. "You don't need to treat him so badly."

"What?" Mint shouted. "The little brat is always getting on my nerves. He deserves it."

"Cut the act," I told her, my voice soft and low. "We both know you're angry at me. The least you could do is leave our friends out of it. They don't deserve to suffer for my mistake."

I turned to look at her. Her mouth was open to speak, but her mouth closed as her eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Mint's eyes softened from their normal glare, and she nodded. I gave her a small smile before turning back to face Prima.

"You ready!" he shouted, waving his hands.

"Of course," Mint shouted, waving her hands. "Who do you think I am?"

I smiled and shook my head. Mint's voice had taken on a lighter, friendlier tone. I was glad that she'd listened to me.

"Rue?" He shouted.

"I'm ready," I shouted, waving my hand at him.

"All right," he cried, walking up to the very crest of the ridge.

"Ready!" he called out, raising his hand into the air. Mint and I turned to look at each other before stepping up to the line.

"Set!" He shouted. Mint crouched down slightly, extending her back foot a little.

"Go!"

His hand swung down and Mint and I were off. I could feel the loose dirt kick up behind me as I tore up the hill. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Mint as she ran. I could tell she was running as fast as her body would allow, her body shifting back and forth as she fought to keep her balance. I couldn't do this. I drug my foot low and stumbled. Mint quickly seized on my mistake and dashed across the finish line.

"Mint!" Prime cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

I slowly slowed my pace and walked easily across the finish line, smiling slightly to myself. I watched for a few moments as Mint took in gasp after gasp of air. I noticed Prima was giving me an odd look, and I just shrugged.

"Ha!" Mint panted, whirling around to face me. " I get… to be… the first… one there."

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I walked past Mint to the edge of the lake.

"Is that it?" Prima asked, point out towards the small gray mound in the center of the lake.

"Yeah," I replied. My eyes were firmly latched onto those ruins. I would have Claire back any day now. "That's the ruin that holds Valen's Relic."

Prima was quiet as he looked at the ruins. I turned slowly to my other side as I felt a presence near me. I was shocked to discover that it was Mint. She was standing closer to me then I would have expected. I turned away, trying not to let Mint catch me looking at her. Her eyes were sparkling with a deep yearning as she gazed upon our goal.

Suddenly, I saw the Mint from my dream as she began to climb onto me. I let out a soft cough as I looked to the ground. Now wasn't the time to have those sorts of thoughts. I really should apologize to Mint.

"Mint, I…" I began turning to look at her.

"Hey," Prima asked, interrupting me. "What are do you plan to do once this was all over?"

I turned slowly away from Mint. The serious shift in Prima's voice was a bit disheartening. What had caused the shift from his earlier happiness to this new tone, I wondered. Slowly, Mint walked around from behind me and stood next to Prima who was still looking out over the lake.

"It's obvious," Mint said, throwing back a strand of her hair. "Once this is all over, I'll leave on a quest to tale over the world."

"Oh," Prima uttered softly. "Rue, what about you?"

'You know," I said, scratching the back of my head. "I haven't exactly thought about what I'd do once this is all over." I shrugged. "I was just so concerned about the actual quest. It never even occurred to me what I could do once it was over."

I lifted my eyes to the sky as I began to wonder about the possibilities of my life after this quest. I'd probably go back to Claire's home and enjoy the tranquility of nature and live a quiet life. I could just see myself, walking through the woods with Claire. When suddenly a monster would lung out, but I'd react in time and dispatch the creature before anything happened to Mint. After that, she'd thank me kindly, and we'd continue on our way.

I blinked. That wasn't how I'd started my dream.

"You guys are lucky," Prima said softly, shaking his head back and forth. "Once I open that ruin, there will be nothing left for me. I'll have completed my only purpose in life. I'll be…I'll be worthless."

My eyes widened as Mint reacted and slammed her halo onto Prima's head. The boy let out a loud yelp as he grabbed his head.

"What'd you do that for?" The boy shouted as he spun to face Mint. Mint just looked down at him, her face a mixture of sadness and anger.

"You felt that right," Mint asked. The little boy nodded. "Then that means you're alive. This guy over here doesn't even know what he's going to do once he gets his beloved Claire back." Mint jabbed her finger over towards me, and I felt my shoulders droop. "It doesn't matter that you've completed one goal. If you're alive then you will always have more goals to accomplish."

"Yeah," I agree, kneeling next to Prima and placing my hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what I'm doing after all of this, but I promise I'll figure something out for the both of us."

"Really?" Prima asked, beaming a small smile up at me.

"Well, looks like you're back to normal," Mint said, as she turned and began heading back to town. "C'mon lets go."

"Actually," Prima said, sounding a little sheepish. "Do you think we could stay here for a little longer?"

"I'm really curious about how far along Klaus is," Mint said, placing one of her hands one her hip. I turned to look across the lake. "He did say it wouldn't be much longer."

"But," Prima whined, his face puffing up in a little pout.

"I'll look after him Mint," I said, flashing her a small smile. "We won't be long, and if he's done you can get some transportation ready."

Mint gave me a curious look but finally nodded.

"If you insist," she said with a shrug. "But don't take long."

Mint turned and began to walk down the hill, her hips swaying slightly from the uneven surface area, and I soon found myself staring. I shook my head as a small chuckle broke my train of thought. Looking down, I saw Prima smiling at me, and I felt a blush begin to form on my cheeks.

"Why'd you throw the race?" Prima asked, walking over and sitting down on the bank next to the lake.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little guilty at being caught and trying to feign my innocence. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't running as hard as Mint," He said, lifting one of his fingers into the air. "And you tripped on purpose."

I reached up slowly and scratched the back of my head.

"She's done just as much of the work as I have," I said, looking down and watching a small fish swim in the cool water. "It just didn't seem right to rob her of what she'd earned."

"But what if she double crosses you?" Prima asked, suddenly. I turned my head back to look at him, shocked, wondering why he'd think that.

"She won't," I told him.

"But how do you know?" He inquired.

"I trust her," I said, shrugging. Prima just smiled up at me.

"Then I do too," He said, nodding his head slightly.

"Hey, Rue?" he asked after a few moments, his face becoming more serious. "How can I learn to fight like you?"

"What?" I questioned, shocked that someone would want to learn to fight like me. "Why would you want to do that?"

"You were amazing!" He praised hoping up and down as he swung an imaginary sword about. "Mint and I watched you train for awhile. I was a little bored, but then you started to act like you were fighting. You moved so fluidly, and you looked so powerful. It was incredible!"

I felt another blush rise to my face, but this one was much more welcome then the ones before. This blush came from the welcome embarrassment of praise, rather then the shame of impure thoughts

"Uh, thanks," I managed to sputter out. "But I'm probably not the best person to ask about that."

"Why not?" Prima asked, his jumping came to a halt and his voice fell, a small pout forming on his lips. I sighed as the small boy began to emanate a begging, whimpering noise.

"I'm not just saying that to get out of teaching you," I told him, shaking my head back and forth. "The main problem is that I've never been formally trained. So, I wouldn't know how to teach you the necessary basics."

"Oh," Prima sighed as his shoulders slumped.

I felt bad, but I couldn't help him. I'd woken up just knowing how to fight. I was sure that at some point during my life I had been trained, but I didn't remember it. I watched as Prima turned and began walking with a dejected gait. My shoulders slumped as a feeling of guilt washed over me.

Maybe I should have tried to help him, but somehow, I didn't think that was a good idea. If he didn't improve then it was my fault, but would he be able to deal with not progressing due to an incompetent teacher. What he needed was someone that had trained, someone that cared, and someone with enough heart not to give up.

"Wait a minute," I said, causing the boy to stop and turn to face me, his eyes holding a little bit of hope in them. "I bet we could get Rod to train you."

"Really?" Prima asked, running towards me in excitement. I nodded.

"How about, I go talk to him about it once all of this is over?" I asked. The doll placed his fingers to his chin as he mulled my suggestion over. "And besides, that will give you something to look forward to after we do the unlocking."

The bow quickly began nodding as he beamed up at me, and I laughed. I was glad I'd been able to provide the boy a little bit of happiness.

"Do you think he will?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Just make sure you don't call his baby a Pinto."

"What?" Prima asked confused. I just laughed as I waved for us to head back to town.

"We're back!" Prima shouted as he charged down the stairs into Klaus' basement.

Klaus looked up from his place at the table and smiled at the boy as he twisted his chair around to face us.

"Hello Rue," Klaus greeted with a small nod before turning his attention to Prima. "You two didn't take long. Did you have fun?"

"Of course," Prima gushed, jumping up and down. "Mint took me into the forest and explained that it was warm because of the sun. Then we saw Rue, and he was training. I wanted to go talk to Rue, but Mint said that I shouldn't. So we watched him for a bit, but then I got bored and wanted to leave. But, Mint didn't want to. She seemed content just to stand and watch."

"We get it, Prima," Klaus said with a chuckle. "You can continue."

I shook my head. Mint wanted to watch me? But, why?

"Then Rue fought the air. Then I couldn't take it and called out. Then Mint and Rue raced for the right to be the first at the ruin." Klaus turned and gave me a questioning glance, but I just shrugged. "Then I got sad, but Mint and Rue helped me. Then I asked Rue where I could learn to fight like him, and he said Rod might help."

"Sounds like you had an eventful day," Klaus said, his smile broadening. "But things are only going to get more exciting. I've got a gift for you."

"A gift?" Prima enquired, excited as Klaus reached behind him. "What is it?"

Slowly, Klaus turned around. His hand was clenched tightly around something. As he opened his hand, the item fell, stopping only due to the chain that was wrapped around his thumb and middle finger. It was the amulet. The golden chain was attached to the base circle of green phantomite, which had been smoothed into a curved disk. The disk was connected to two half circles of gold, which almost connected near the top and bottom of the phantomite.

"Is that…?" Prima asked, his eyes alight with mirth, as he reached out and pulled the object from Klaus' grasp.

"That's the amulet," Klaus said with a nod. He took the amulet away from Prima for a moment before slipping it around his neck. "Let's get this thing on you."

The moment the amulet touched Prima a bright blue light flared from the pendent. I shielded my eyes from the intensity of the light. Then it faded, leaving me feeling a little bit cooler then I had before.

"Wow," Prima exclaimed as he began to hop around. "That's incredible. I feel so refreshed."

"Good to hear," Klaus said. "I guess that means that every thing's ready." He turned towards me and smiled. "Shall we head for the lake ruins?"

"What about Mint?" I asked, curious about where she was and whether she'd been able to get Rod's help. "Was she able to get a boat."

"Of course I was," Mint said, surprising me. I turned quickly to see her ducked down at the top of the stairs so that she could look into the room. "Who do you think I am? I can do anything I set my mind to."

Mint smirked, then looked at me for a moment, her eyes still holding that soft humor I'd grown used to. I smiled weakly back up at her. However, I should have known that the moment couldn't last. Realization of what she was doing washed over her face and the glare returned. Painfully, I broke my eyes from her gaze and frowned at the ground.

"Anyway," Mint continued. "The only problem was that I gotta get Mira to make Rod some food, so we're gonna have to wait a bit to leave, but I think we've got time. Mira said she's make us a snack while we wait."

"A snack?" Prima asked, running towards the stairs. "I've never had a snack before. Are they good?"

Mint chuckled as the boy jogged up the steps towards her.

"First the sun, now this," She said, shaking her head. "What do you know?"

The two of them disappeared up the stairs, leaving Klaus and I in the basement. I shook my head sadly, wishing that somehow I could apologize for my transgression against Mint. I just wanted my friend back. I took a few steps forward.

"Rue," I heard Klaus say softly. "What's going on between you and Mint?"

"What?" I asked, turning sharply. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," He said. My shoulders slumped and I looked to the ground.

"We got into an argument," I told him. "I think it was my fault. She punched me and said that we were no longer partners."

"I see," He said as he walked over towards me. "Why did she hit you?"

"I think, it's because I told her she could never be Claire," I replied, shuffling my feet. "Which is the truth. Claire had a docile personality, while Mint's… Mint."

I tailed off until the last word was a whisper. I didn't deserve to be here anymore. I was such a jerk. Stupid too. I wasn't even sure if the Claire comment was what made her hate me. I just know that it was what preceded the blow. What was I supposed to do? I felt a hand grip my shoulder and squeeze lightly.

"Don't worry," Klaus said, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will turn out ok in the end." He walked past me slowly and clapped his hands as he made his way up the stairs. "Now, let's go get us a little food. We're going to need it when we explore the ruins."

I nodded and turned to follow Klaus. I had barely reached the first step when I heard a yelp above me. I turned to see Klaus falling backwards, his foot seeming to have slipped from the step. I reacted quickly and rushed up the stairs, catching him before he could fall very far.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried. His face was clenched in a pained expression.

"My ankle…" He grunted out through slow, deep breaths. "It's throbbing. I think I injured it again."

"What's going on?" Mira cried as she came to the top of the stairs. "I thought I heard…"

"What happened?" She cried as she saw her husband. She made her way quickly down the stairs and helped me to carry Klaus back down the stairs towards the bed.

"I think he slipped going up the stairs," I told her.

"Are you ok, dear?" Mira asked, concern filling her voice as we sat the doctor down on the bed.

"Yeah," He said, his breathing calming. "I'll be good as new in a few minutes. Then we can leave for the ruins."

"Rue and Mint can leave, but you are staying right here," Mira said, crossing her arms.

"But," Klaus uttered astonished. He looked quickly up towards his wife. "But this is my life goal. I can't just sit here and do nothing while Rue and Mint get the Relic. I just can't."

"Do you have any idea how worried I'd be?" Mira asked, her arms falling and grabbing Klaus' hand as she knelt down in front of him. "And if anything happened to you, I'd be devastated."

"But," Klaus protested, weakly.

"Please," Mira begged, pressing her lips lightly to Klaus' hand. "For me?"

"All right," Klaus said nodding. He turned to look at me. "But you had better have an incredible memory, because I want every detail when you and Mint get back."

I nodded as Mira leaned forward. Slowly, she lifted Klaus' glasses and pressed her lips to his. I blushed fiercely and turned, walking quickly up the stairs to give the two of them a little privacy.

"What happened?" Elena asked, hovering at the top of the steps. Her hands clenched tightly under her chin.

"It's ok, Elena," I replied softly, trying to calm her down. "Your dad tripped and injured his ankle again, but I'm sure he'll be back to normal."

"It's my fault isn't it?" I heard a small voice ask from around the bend.

I slowly moved my way around Elena and found Prima just standing there, staring at the wall, a small frown on his face. "It's because he stayed up all last night to finish the amulet."

"He probably did fall because he was tired," I admitted honestly, ushering the boy back into the kitchen. His face fell at my statement. "However, that doesn't mean it's your fault. He chose to stay up and get done sooner. You weren't pressuring him, so it's not your fault. Sometimes things like this just happen."

"It's not a good thing that Klaus fell," Mint said, looking up from her conversation with Elena, who had gone over to explain the situation as I was talking with Prima. "But bad stuff's gonna happen from time to time, and all you can do is just let it happen."

"So, there's no stopping bad things from happening?" Prima asked, dejected.

"I didn't say that," Mint said. "I've stopped a lot of bad things from happening to me, but even then a couple will slip through. You just gotta know how to deal with it." A small smirk appeared on Mint's face. "Or how to get even."

"Basically, she's saying to make the best of a situation," I said, noting the hint of confusion on Prima's face. There had obviously been things he'd not been made to know. "Klaus is going to wait patiently for Mint and I to return, knowing that he can get every bit of information he wants out of us."

"Understand?" I asked, but the small boy just shook his head,

"Not really" He told me.

I heard a small whap and looked up to see Mint's palm stuck firmly to the top of her forehead. I chuckled lightly as Mint groaned and rubbed her forehead lightly.

"Daddy's just decided to be happy that he can hear about the Relic," Elena said, walking over to the stove and checking on the food being made for Rod.

"So, he's just not worrying about what he can't have, and he's happy for what he does have?" Prima asked his eyes lighting in understanding.

"Uh huh!" Elena bobbed, smiling at Prima. I shook my head as Mint began to mutter to herself.

Prima squealed with glee at the sight of the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega as we entered the meadow. He quickly hopped onto the grass and began jogging for the shoreline.

"Hey!" Mint shouted as she tore off after him. I shook my head as a soft giggle escaped our other companion.

"Those two sure have a lot of energy," Mira said, as she lifted the boxed lunch she was carrying over her head to make sure she didn't trip.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

I walked slowly out across the grass to where Mint and Prima had gathered. Suddenly, I felt a tight pressure around my throat, followed by a quick tug that pulled me from my feet. I struggled, trying to pull myself free from the arm that had grabbed me.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Rod said, his voice light and mirthful. "My baby is ready and raring to go. "

"Wow! This is so cool!" Prima chanted, running up and down the bank, looking at ever bit of the boat that he could. "We get to ride in this thing."

"Yep," Mint said as I felt myself being dragged closer to the bank.

"Alright!" Prima exclaimed, hopping up and down. "I love boat rides!"

"Hey!" Rod shouted releasing his grip around my throat, causing me to fall backwards onto the grass with a soft thud. He jabbed his finger quickly towards the boy. ""It's not a boat! Don't ever call my baby a boat! It's the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega."

"Come on, Mint! Let's get into the boat!" Prima shouted as he jumped onto the boat and began to climb up into one of the seats. Mint followed him taking her position in the seat behind him.

"Damn it! What, is he deaf?" Rod cursed, shaking his head in annoyance. "Hey, Rue! What're you doing down there? Get up."

I sighed as I felt a hand grab the back of my armor and pull me onto my feet. Once I was back on my feet, I began to dust myself off.

"Here's your lunch Rod," Mira said, handing him the box of food.

"Oh Madam!" Rod exclaimed, dropping to one knee and accepting the box. "You have truly made my day. Thank you very much."

"You don't have to thank me," Mira said, with a wave of her hand. "You've done so much for us."

"Not at all, Madam," Rod said, getting up off the ground.

"Come on lets go!" Prima shouted, banging his fists down on the metal of the boat.

"Hey!" Rod shouted, whirling around to face the boy. "If you damage my baby, I'll drag you behind her."

"Come on!" Mint shouted, sounding annoyed at the delay. "Get this Pinto moving."

I bit back the laughter that threatened to escape as Rod gawked at Mint, however Prima didn't seem to have as much tact, and began openly laughing.

"I should throw you both out," Rod said, with a sigh.

He turned slowly and looked at me then back at Mint, a small devious smile forming on his face. He turned and walked over to me.

"Hey Rue?" he asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Where are you going to sit? It seems as if every seat is full."

"I dunno," I said with a shrug. "I'll probably just head out there later."

"Nonsense," Rod shouted, clapping his hand down on my shoulder. "I'm sure Mint wouldn't mind sharing her seat."

"Wha Wha…" I began sputtering, images of my dream flashing through, my mind.

"What the hell did you just say?" Mint shouted rising from her seat. Her face tinged pink in embarrassment.

"Good idea!" Rod commended. "It probably would be more comfortable for both of you if Rue was on the bottom."

Mint's blush intensified and she gaped at Rod. I raised my hands and began rubbing my face in a desperate attempt to hide the bright blush had become prevalent on my cheeks. Why was Rod doing this?

"You both have to get out there, right?" He asked crossing his arms. " So it's only logical that we all go at once, then I can enjoy my lunch. But…" Rod swung his arm towards me. "There's definitely not enough seats for everyone to get one, so somebody's gotta sit in a lap."

"Now Prima," He said, gesturing over to the boy. "Has made it clear that he enjoys a ride over the water. He's also made it obvious that he's a spaz."

"Hey!" Prima responded to the insult, standing up and shouting at Rod. "You take that back!"

"So, I doubt it'd be comfortable for Rue to ride with him," Rod said, ignoring the boy entirely. "He'd probably wind up being knocked unconscious by the boy."

"Well, he could ride with you!" Mint uttered, falling back into her seat, her face bordering on being a darker shade of red then her hair.

I groaned as I removed my hands from my face. Rod turned to look at me, and scratched his chin as if considering something.

"Well," he said, turning back to Mint. "As much as I'd like to have Rue sit in my lap for awhile, I think it's more appropriate for me to be able to drive. That only leaves you Mint."

Mint seemed to curl up into the seat, and I could faintly hear her mumbling. Occasionally, Prima would turn and give me curious looks. I reached up and scratched the back of my head, feeling bad for putting Mint in this situation. Why was I always causing her problems?

"I… uh," Mint stammered, lifting her head and standing up. She looked back and forth between Rod and me before staying on him. I couldn't do this to her. "I'll sit in R…"

"I'll stay here," I interrupted. Rod's smile fell and he turned his questioning gaze onto me.

"What?" He asked. "But why?"

"It's the most logical plan," I said, turning to look down the river towards the lake that held the ruins. "Besides Mint and I had already decided that I would go second."

"But what about my lunch?" Rod asked, sounding a little desperate for some reason.

"You can eat it before you come back for me," I replied with a wave of my hand.

"You sure?" He asked. I turned and nodded. "All right. We're heading out then. I'll be back soon."

"Take good care of them," Mira shouted, waving.

"I will," Rod said, pumping his fist into the air.

I waved softly, and prima returned it. Mint didn't. Her face was set straight head, gazing out into the distance. Suddenly, the Sorcerous Drive flared, filling the area with a loud whirring noise. The water behind the boat began to kick as a whoosh of air ripped from the back, pushing the boat along, slowly at first, but then it picked up speed, and within a few moments, it was gone from my sight.

"Awww, that was so sweet," a sarcastic voice rang out from behind me. I turned quickly and saw Belle hovering above the meadow on her hexagon. The wind kicking up from what ever caused it to float was also causing her hair her to dance. "Letting that little bitch get to the Relic first. Seems like a good plan to me."

"Now now, Milady," Duke said, jogging across the grassy flat land towards us. "I'm sure Rue had a reason for not accompanying them."

"Well?" Belle asked, turning back around to face me, her face a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. "Do you have a good reason for not seeking the Relic? For not doing everything in your damn power to rescue that Claire girl?"

"Mint and I aren't partners anymore," I said weakly, my head drooping. I watched as the gentle spring breeze caused the soft grass to flutter.

"The hell does that have to do with anything?" Belle asked, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What the hell does Mint throwing a temper tantrum have to do with you not rescuing the girl you love?"

"What?" I asked, taking a quick step back. I turned to look at Duke, but he was nodding in agreement.

"You're story…" Duke said, his eyes directed towards the heavens. "It's incredible. And to think we get to play a role in one of the greatest romances of all time."

"Wait," I practically, shouted. "What do you mean romance?"

"The romance between you and Claire," Duke said, as if any idiot should know.

"What romance," I stated as an attempt to drive in my point. "Claire is my older sister. I don't see her like that."

"Then who do you like?" Belle asked, a mischievous smile forming.

"Wh… What?" I choked out, waving my hands in front of me. "N… No one!"

Belle began to laugh loudly, and duke began smirking. I sighed as I felt my cheeks begin to inflame. Why was everyone acting like this today? Was there something I wasn't picking up on? I began to feel just slightly stupid.

"I needed a good laugh," Belle said, a small smile settling on her face, replacing her usual scowl. I smiled back, noticing that when she smiled she looked years younger and much prettier.

"Well, come on," She said, kneeling and patting the Hexagon. "Let's get you out to those ruins."

"You're going to take me?' I asked, shocked.

"You asked for our help, didn't you?" Duke replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And this is the best we can do right now."

I nodded and hopped up onto the contraption with Belle. The space on top of the Hexagon was limited, and I found myself pressed slightly too close to Belle for my liking. I tried to shift my feet backwards but my feet stuck to the ground, and I ended up felling into Belle's back.

"Hey!" I heard Duke shout, and I jerked back from Belle. My feet still stuck and I could feel myself teetering backwards.

"Gottcha," Belle said, twisting at her waist and grabbing my wrist. She quickly pulled me back into a standing position.

"I didn't know it was me you were interested in," Belle said chuckling. "Don't you think I'm a little too old for you?"

"I didn't… I mean… I lost my balance," I sputtered, feeling the heat rise once again to my face. I'd already lost count of the number of times I'd made a fool of myself today.

"You sure you lost balance?" Belle purred, causing my to lean back, gulping loudly. I could see Duke's narrowed eyes out of the corner of my eye. "You sure it wasn't your raging hormones pressing you closer to my luscious body?"

I practically jumped back from Belle. I felt the resistance on my feet tear away and I yelped as my heels hit the ground and I plopped backwards onto the ground.

"You lift your feet if you want to move," Duke said with a smirk as he stuck his hand out towards me. "The Hexagon was always made for travel and was equipped with a device that ceased any object placed on top to slide."

"So nothing placed on it will slide?" I asked, as I took his hand, with a quick tug I was standing again.

"Pretty much," He said.

"Are you done?" Belle asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I'd like to be back in time to get some dinner."

"There it is!" I shouted over the rush of the wind, pointing towards the speck of gray in the distance. My other hand was clamped tightly to my head, forcing my hat to remain where it was.

"I see it!" Belle shouted, altering the course of the Hexagon.

It didn't take more then a few minutes for the magical contraption to reach its destination. Belle sat the craft down gently on the soft, gray stone of the ruins. Despite the fact that from a distance the ruins looked like they rose out of the water at a constant slant, there was a stretch of stone that was laid flat, giving Belle just enough room to set the Hexagon down. I hopped off, my boot clacking softly on the rock.

"Well, you're here," Belle said, the Hexagon rising into the air.

"Wait, you're not going to stay and help us?" I asked, following her for a few steps as the Hexagon moved out over the water. Belle turned back to look at me.

"No, I don't think so," Belle said, shaking her head. She shrugged. "I'd probably do more harm then good. It's not like I can stand being around that brat for more then a few minutes."

"You mean Mint?" I asked, turning to look back towards the center of the island. I could hear a bit of commotion.

"No. The other bitchy brat you hang out with," She said, sarcastically rolling her eyes. I sighed and turned back to face her.

"You really shouldn't say things like that about her," I said, my eyes narrowing slightly. "She's a wonderful person once you get past her rough edges."

"And she has an abundance of those edges," Belle said, the Hexagon beginning to pick up speed. "But good luck. You'll need it with her as your partner."

"Mint's not my partner anymore," I muttered to myself as I turned and began to slowly make my way up the slope to top of the hill.

"Have you really forgotten the sacred duty of our kingdom?" a female voice shouted.

I stopped and dropped to the ground. I didn't know that voice. It was light and airy, but had more then just a hint smugness to it, which left it with an almost annoying quality. Slowly, I inched my way towards the crest of the climb, which peered into the basin the made up the bulk of the ruins. Prima was standing on a small raised platform that seemed to be engraved with various runic symbols. My eyes noticed Mint next; she was standing there staring ahead with a blank expression on her face.

My eyes quickly followed where she was looking and found the voice. It was another girl, who bore a strong resemblance to Mint. She was dressed in what appeared to be an off white sweater with a small blue rob that came down to her knees, which was held in place by a black belt. The top of her blue rod hung open and the bottom part, which was under the belt, had been sown together. Black and white embroidery decorated the closed part of her robe. The girl shook her head, causing her neck length red hair to sway back and forth. On her head was the oddest blue hat I'd ever seen, which looked like an upside down canoe with dual navigational compasses hanging off the end, and a white symbol in the center. She finished off her blue garb with a pair of blue boots. And here I thought I favored one color.

The girl was carrying an over large book and really didn't seem like she'd be that much of a threat. However, the two men with her didn't look quite so easy. On her left was a man wrapped entirely in black and red leather, even his face, save a small place for his mouth and two slots for his eyes. His wavy white hair flowed freely from the top of the dark mask. Around his waist was a belt, which connected to a short cape, which flowed behind him. His hands were covered in thick black gauntlets, and on his feet seemed to be boots made of a thick iron.

The girl had to be from a well to do family, because at her right was what looked like a butler. His long blond hair was tied back in three small ponytails, which to me seemed like it was one too many. His lavender coat was crisply pressed and perfectly buttoned. As where his black slacks, which were tucked perfectly into his heavy brown boots. He held his hands behind his back. However, the most unnerving thing about the man was how he seemed not to need to open his eyes to know where Mint was.

"Oh!" Mint uttered, realization seeming to fill her. What was going on? "What duty?"

I groaned and knocked my head lightly against the stone. When I lifted my head I felt a little woozy. That had been a bad idea, I told myself. I looked quickly back down to the group that had gathered in the ruins.

"What?" I muttered softly to myself, wonder why Mint and Prima had suddenly switched places.

"My goodness," The red haired girl said, bringing her hand up to her face. She shook her head softly and sighed. "You really are hopeless. Doll Master would you please explain to my dear sister just what the duty of our kingdom is."

"Gladly your highness," The leather clad man said, stepping forward and bowing before Mint's…sister?

I had no idea Mint had a sister. This situation was beginning to look bad.

Slowly, he rose from the bow and turned to face Prima. I wondered what he was doing. After all, wasn't he going to try to explain the situation to Mint?

"For the last seven hundred years our kingdom has preserved the seal and protected this Relic," the man began, gazing coldly at Prima. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared the doll down, trying his best to intimidate him, but Prima didn't seem phased. "It is our duty to see that this Relic does not fall into the wrong hands. That means that the seal to these ruins must never be broken. It is our eternal duty."

"Did you honestly believe that you could slip by us and get to the Relic?" The girl asked, laughing haughtily into the back of her hand. "My dear sister, we have monitored you, and your companions, every step of the way."

"Yeah?" Mint asked, raising one of her halos and pointing them at her sister. "Well, you're too late! Cause I'm gonna break the seal and get that Relic."

"I absolutely forbid it!" Maya cried in superior disgust. "However, should you insist on acting against me, I would be forced to use my powers."

"Yeah?" Mint asked, barely keeping down a laugh. "Is it a fight you're looking for Maya? Then I accept. Valen's Relic is mine, and I'm not letting you or anyone take it away from me."

I felt my eyes narrow at Mint. Was I included in those she wouldn't let have it? I sighed and shook my head. So what if I was? I didn't deserve it.

"That is enough, dear sister," Maya said, scolding Mint. "Just because you are an ex-princess doesn't mean that you can do as you wish! Oh, you are a disgrace to our kingdom!"

A small growl escaped my lips. How dare she treat Mint like that. Is this the kind of family ties Mint was speaking about? Was she the family that betrayed her? I sighed, deciding I'd watch a little more before passing judgment on the girl.

"What the hell do you mean ex-princess?" Mint shouted, taking a quick step toward the girl, which caused her guards to shift in front of her. "I'm still a princess of East Haven! I'm Princess Mint!"

"You must be joking?" Maya shouted, stepping through the two men. " How can you have the gall to call yourself a princess? You are a loafer, you are selfish, and you are unfit to be called a member of this family, meaning you are nothing but an ex-princess."

The two men nodded in agreement. That was the last I could take. I rose, planning on rushing the two men, allowing Mint to get the revenge she deserved, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and whirled. It was Rod.

"Shhh," he whispered, pulling me back to the ground. "We should let this situation progress a little farther. You might get some worthwhile information that way."

I nodded, begrudgingly.

"Damn it, stop calling me ex!" Mint shouted stomping her foot onto the ground. "I'm going to get that Relic and shut your mouth up permanently."

"And I will stop you at all costs," Maya explained, reaching her other hand around to grasp the book. "I will never allow the Relic to fall into the hands of a lunatic like you. Just the thought gives me shivers."

"What am I?" Mint shouted, swinging her halo at the air. "A monster? That's it" Mint brought her hands in front of her. The Dual Halos began spinning as the spell began charging. "I'm not going to take anymore of your crap."

"Tsk tsk," Maya uttered, wagging her finger in front of Mint. "It's been two years, and yet, you still haven't learned a thing, have you?" Quickly Maya lifted her book. Ambient rays of light swarmed around the book as Maya called out the name of her Relic, the Book of Cosmos, but the light quickly faded. "My dear sister, I think you look a tad hungry."

"What are you talking about?" Mint asked, her guard lowering slightly.

"Here's a little snack," Maya said.

Suddenly, I heard a whoosh. A flicker of orange caught my eye as it fell to the ground, landing on top of Mint with an odd squelch. From this distance it appeared to be a sort of pumpkin monster, having coal black eyes and the jagged teeth of the monster in the ghost temple.

"Pumpkin!" Mint shouted, beginning to freak out. She backed up a few spaces and began shouting curses uncontrollably.

"My pumpkin really missed you!" Maya told Mint, laughing again into the back of her hand.

"No! help!" Mint shouted, terror filling her voice.

I turned to look at Rod. I was confused. Why had Maya attacked Mint in such a way, and why was Mint getting so upset about it? Rod was watching the fight with an almost amused expression on his face. I sighed and returned my attention to Mint.

"Prima Doll was it?" Maya asked, walking over the boy. She bent slightly at the knee as she spoke to him. "I'm afraid I cannot let you break the seal to the ruins."

"What should we do with him?" the Doll Master asked, walking confidently towards Maya. "If we let him live then he might try to return to this spot. It is my belief that the only way we can be sure of the safety of the Relic, is to destroy the doll at this moment."

Prima's face became fearful, and he looked away. I closed my eyes. Just who are these people? How could they treat my friends this way? I rose up again, but again Rod grasped my shoulder shaking his head no. I groaned but sank back down.

"There guard is still up," he whispered. "Give it a few more moments."

"That won't be necessary, Doll Master," Maya said, smiling up at the man wrapped in leather. "We will detain him at our kingdom for now."

The man bowed and turned back to face the doll.

"The princess has spared your existence," He said coldly. "You should be grateful. Now come with us."

I saw Prima's mouth utter no, as Rod said, "Go."

"Run!" I shouted as I rushed forward.

Mint hadn't moved. She just sat there staring stupidly at me. Why wasn't she moving? Prima was actively trying to fight the pumpkin on him. I didn't have time for this. I could see the two men beginning to catch on as to what was happening. I jumped slamming into the one covered in leather.

"Doll Master!" the one in lavender shouted.

I rolled off the man quickly, and grabbed Mint's hand.

"Come on!"

"Rue, how did you?" She asked, as I turned to make a quick retreat.

"No time to explain," I uttered. "We have to get out of here."

"Hey!" Prima shouted, and I turned my head to look at him. "Don't leave me behind!"

"Don't worry!" I shouted, as I turned away from the boy. "I'll come back for you! I promise!"

I turned to flee, but found my progress impeded, as Maya's butler seemed to appear in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere," He said, he voice soft and calm. "I would advise you to give up. Your attacks would never be able to damage me."

"Well, what about mine?" Rod shouted as he rushed forward.

The butler turned to face him, but he was to slow. Rod lashed out, slamming his fist across the man's jaw. The man reeled backwards, and collapsed to the ground.

"Too slow!" Rod shouted, as he turned away from the man. "Next time, make sure you've got the strength to back up a statement like that." He flashed me the thumbs up. "Now let's get the hell outta here!"

"Right," I said, nodding as a smile formed on my lips. This was working out much better then I had thought it would.

"Don't let them get away!" Some one roared behind us as we dashed up the incline and over the edge.

I sucked in some breath and increased my pace, barreling down the hill towards Rod's vessel. Rod reached the ship first. Grasping the side of the boat, Rod hurled himself into the driver seat. The ship seemed to start almost as soon as he was settled.

"Hurry up!" he shouted, as I leapt out onto one of the pontoons of the boat. I grasped the edge of the boat and pulled Mint close as the boat began moving.

"Can you get into your seat?" I asked, looking down at Mint. She nodded before climbing up. I stayed where I was for a few more seconds, looking back at the ruins.

"I'll come back for you Prima," I murmured, hopping into the back of the boat. "I promise."

Suddenly, I felt a wave of dizziness wash over my, and I leaned down into the seat. I groaned as I grasped at my stomach.

"You ok Rue?" a distinctly male voice asked.  
My eyes widened in alarm. Slowly, I lifted my head. The boy's blond locks were blowing into his face as he looked back against the flow of the wind.

"Prima?" I choked out, amazed worry filling my voice. "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked at me oddly a moment.

"You saved me," he replied, looking back towards Rod, who just shrugged.

My eyes widened, fear beginning to grip me. Frantically, my eyes began roaming the ship. Where was she? I saved her. I know I had, but why wasn't she here?

"Where's Mint? I asked, my voice barely loud enough to be heard over the whosh of the wind.

"Back there," Prima said, pointing towards the ruins. "We left her back there."

"No," I said, shaking my head.

That can't be right. I chose to save her, didn't I? I remember picking her up. I remember feeling her pressed up against me. I know I saved her. But she wasn't here. She was back there. I turned slowly and looked at the ruins as the faded from sight. She was with them. She was with the people that had betrayed her and cast her from her home. She'd broken a sacred duty when she'd gone after the Relic. She threatened the crown princess. My breaths were coming in sharp, but ragged gasps. What would they do to her? They might… They might…

"Mint!"

* * *

A/N- Yes. That really did happen. He did grab the wrong person. I will explain why later. If I forget, I give you the right to hunt me down and beat me with salami. 


	17. To Rescue a Princess

Hello again all. Sorry for the delay. I've had one heck of a semester. I know it's no excuse, but it's all I've got. Anyway, This should have been two chapters, but I'm going to go ahead and give you both of them in one shot. I hope you enjoy them both.

Fate's Companion- Glad you enjoyed Rue's training. I had a lot of fun writing that scene. And yes, you could say, and be accurate, that Rue is hallucinating.

Marowe- I guess I receive an or else for this chapter, huh? Oh well, hope you enjoy.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou- Rue hitting puberty? That's a funny thought. I didn't actually think of it like that when I wrote it. It was more a Rue should be noticing Mint is female about this point, and it'll take something drastic to get him to do that. I suppose a slightly perv dream is the best I can do with drastic.

Deth Star Apacolypse- I await my death by Salami, kind sir. And that mistake might be the stupidest one I have ever made. Sheesh.

Kairi21- I was very evil with that one, wasn't I? Oh well, the wait is over. That makes it sound like this is a treat. Of course, I don't know if it is or not, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

sakura-angel- oh my, my first request that the characters I'm writing to go have se… Hmmm. I won't say it either. I'll give the readers some Rue/Mint scenes through out, but I doubt I'll ever go that far.

Relic-angel- Well, yes, Mint would definitely kick me all over the place, and yes I know where that came from. I love that game. Anyway, here's the new chap. I hope you enjoy it.

AlexandraMaxwell- Not to worry, I will do what I can to help Mint further her quest for world domination. And here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm flattered that you would read my entire story that quickly. Thank you.

A/N: Luce and Nicky were stolen from my beta, Nayami, and I completely exaggerated certain traits. She has threatened to kill me, so that does mean that I am a marked man, and I do fear the pain she will inflict upon me.

---------------

"No luck," Rod uttered as he closed the door to Klaus' house. I sighed and slumped my head into my arms, which rested on the kitchen table.

"Did something happen to her?" Klaus asked, worry filling his voice, as Rod made his way over to the table.

"I don't know," He said as he pulled the chair out from table.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Belle spat, slamming her fists down on the table, causing the untouched platter of cookies Mira had prepared to shake, spilling a few down onto the table. "You went to the ruins to find out what happened. There should have been some information at the place."

"I'm sure there's some information as to what happened to Mint there," Rod said, leaning back in his chair and placing his boots on the far edge of the table. A somber expression replaced the usual easygoing cheerful smile he always wore.

"What does that mean?" Duke asked, nursing a tankard of ale he'd smuggled out of the tavern. At this point, I think I could use one or two of those myself.

"Means I couldn't get my machiavel into the channel that leads to those ruins," He uttered lifting his head and looking towards the ceiling. "Those bastards blocked off the whole area with some kind of barrier."

"Great," I mumbled, shifting my head from looking down at the table to looking at everyone else. "I really messed things up this time."

"It's ok, Rue," Klaus said, his voice warm and reassuring, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "Mint's strong. She can take care of herself. Besides, she wouldn't want those people to have gotten the key to the ruins, so you made the right choice getting Prima out of there."

"But I…" I groaned.

What's the use, I wondered as my head curled back up into my arms. I didn't even understand what happened back there. I'd picked up Mint. I saw her. I felt her. But I felt and saw wrong. I'd saved Prima. I sighed, and buried my head back in my arms.

"But that barrier's not the only change that's occurred since this afternoon," Rod uttered, his feet falling to the ground.

"You mean that tower?" Duke asked, taking another sip of his drink. He seemed to be watching me closely for some reason.

"Thing's huge," Rod told us, leaning in towards the table. "I mean, I know you can see it from here, but once you actually get close to the thing. Damn. It's bigger then any castle I've seen in my life."

"I bet that's where they're keeping Mint," Belle said, looking out the window towards the tall, red tower that loomed in the distance. Slowly, she shook her head and turned back towards the conversation. "So what actually happened back there? I tried to get the story out of him…" Belle jabbed her thumb over towards me. "But nothing coherent left his mouth."

"Well, It was no one's fault…" Rod began. I scoffed lightly into my arms.

That was a lie. This whole mess was my fault. I'd caused it. I felt the urge to slam my fist into the desk rise up in me, but I quickly squashed it. Why had I seen things the way I had? Why had I seen Mint as Prima? Why hadn't I picked up on the clues? Was I that stupid? Where there even clues? I just didn't know.

I felt stupid. I couldn't believe I'd caused this. I usually always made the correct decision. But I'd failed this time. I'd made the wrong choice, and let her down. I felt sick. Why was I here? I'll just muck things up if they include me, just like I had my friendship with Mint.

I looked up and around the room. Belle, Duke, Rod, Klaus, and I were all gathered around Mira's kitchen table. It was the hope of everyone else that we could come up with a plan to rescue Mint, but I couldn't see the point. Maya had her. The crown princess of one of the most powerful nations in the world had captured Mint, my friend.

I could see the lips flapping around me, but the sickening feeling of guilt that ripped at me prevented me from being able to understand, or even care, what they were talking about. This was all my fault. I'd caused this. I looked around the room at the careful planning that I figured was coming from the mouths of those around me. It was Duke's turn to throw out an idea apparently. The cookies had been dumped onto the table and placed in various places. Occasionally, Duke would shift one towards the plate, in what I guess was his way of showing how each member of our little rescue party would save her. He seemed to be going for a frontal assault.

I could feel a sudden anger rise up in me, a combination of the guilt I felt and the foolishly hopeful smiles that adorned the faces of those who surrounded me, nodding in agreement with Dukes plan. If it was a full frontal assault, I thought bitterly, then we'd be slaughtered at best. At worst, they'd kill Mint just to spite us. No, there had to a better way.

"Rue!" Rod said fiercely, shaking me hard by the shoulder.

"What?" I uttered, startled by the sudden intrusion into my thoughts. Rod sighed, before leveling a hard glare at me.

"Did you listen to a thing we've been talking about?" He asked, his voice filled with cold chastisement.

"Sorry," I said, looking down towards the floor. "I was trying to figure out a way to save Mint."

"What the hell do you think we were doing?" he asked, standing up from his chair.

"Looks like you've been playing with the cookies," I said, looking up at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Duke's cheeks ting pink in embarrassment. I shook my head. I should have felt sorry, but I didn't. It was a foolish plan that would probably result in Mint's death. Or didn't they care?

"Look you ungrateful little," Rod began, but stopped before he finished whatever insult he had prepared. "We've been racking our brains trying to figure out a way to save Mint. You have no right to be jerk just because you've been in your own little world."

I rose slowly from my chair and stared Rod in the eyes, focusing all of my anger; at myself, at the situation, at everything; onto him.

"Whoa there!" Mira shouted, moving between Rod and I, placing one of her hands on my shoulder and the other on Rod's. "Fighting won't get Mint out of there any faster."

"I…" I uttered, my anger drained, leaving me only with an intense sadness and longing. I felt paralyzed, crushed. I shank slowly back into my chair. "I'm sorry."

"Nah," Rod said, waving his hand as he sank back into his own chair. "We're all just tense. It's not a big deal."

I sighed. I was ruining this too.

"Well," Klaus said, rising from his chair and stretching. "It's gotten awful late. I suggest we retire for the evening. A good night sleep might just be what this group needs to get a good plan formulated."

No one had anything to say against Klaus' idea. We were all exhausted.

------------

I lashed out, sticking the side of my fist into the soft down feather mattress on which I lay. My eyes opened slowly, the fleeting images of Mint's tortured form left as the small stream of moonlight that flooded into my awareness.

"This is pointless, " I mumbled as I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes.

I felt weak, tired, drained. But it wasn't from lack of sleep. No, I'd fallen asleep almost as soon as my back hit the bed. Of course that didn't mean my sleep was restful. It had started out the same as all the others, the barren, snowy wasteland stretching out before my eyes. I'd seen this dream so many times over the past three years that it no longer disturbed my sleep. I'd awake rested but worried; however, that did little more then to cause me to rise with an acute sense of sadness that would fade by the time I was dress.

But that wasn't the dream I'd had. It wasn't what it had become. The snow, that man, Mint. They were all present in my dream in some way. Graphic and grizzly, I'd watched, helplessly bound as _he_ tortured her; mutilated her. I shook my head violently. I would not relive the dream.

I was out of my bed and dressed in moments. Looking out the window, I figured it was no later then one. I knew it would be useless to go back to sleep, after all, I'd tried, and every time I shut my eyes those images would return, fresher and more real then the last. It was almost as if I were seeing what they were doing to her. A bit of bile rose up in my throat. I swallowed hard. I looked down at the bed beside me.

What was I doing? I'd been trying to sleep, while who knows what was happening to Mint. I was needlessly wasting time, leaving her in her captured for longer then I had to. Would she have just sat around for hours, blaming herself and watching Duke play with cookies?

"No," I uttered softly, looking up at the moon. A small halo of light had surrounded it, giving off an almost surreal image.

I chuckled softly as I turned away from the window. No, Mint wouldn't have sat around. She would have marched up to the front door, kicked it in, and waded head long into whatever enemies happened to get in her way, cursing and firing off her spells the whole way.

I shook my head as I walked over to the chair in the corner of the room. I reached slowly out and lifted the Silver Breeze into my hands, pulling it from its scabbard and watching as the silvery light of the moon danced from the shine of the blade. I wasn't Mint. I couldn't pull off that kind of a rescue without getting myself, or her, killed in the process. I resheathed my blade.

However, that didn't mean the idea was useless. Mint was flair and dramatic. She had the confidence and the skill to meet all challenges head on. Unfortunately, I lacked those qualities. I chuckled. I've been told I'm more prone to strategy and patience. Perhaps it was impossible for me to pull off a dramatic rescue attempt, but that didn't mean I was unable to do anything. Most of my clothes were of a dark hue, and my hair could be easily tucked into my hat. I'm sure I could also use my transformations to get out of some hairy situations. I nodded slightly as I clipped the blade to my belt. I'd get in, but not in a loud way. No, I'd do thins my way. I'd go slow and quite. I'd sneak in, find Mint, then go from there.

I was outside before I even realized it. I closed the door to the inn softly as I looked around the area, which seemed to be deserted. I had to get out of here, and I had to go alone. I realized I was being stupid, but I still blamed myself for Mint's capture, and unless I was the one that got her back, I knew I'd never be able to forgive myself.

I promptly made my way over to the gates that led out of town. Bending low, I placed my hand on the bar that locked the gate in place. With a grunt, I lifted it from its resting place and placed it onto the ground. I gripped the handle of the door and pulled, trying desperately to keep the noise level down, but despite this, a noisy creak still sounded from the old hinges.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

I whirled and looked around the area. When I saw nothing, I placed my hand onto the hilt of the Silver Breeze. I moved cautiously back into the center of town, as Rod made his way out of the shadows near the meadow.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice wasn't angry, just curious, and that set my nerves to rest.

"I'm going to rescue Mint," I replied honestly, as he walked farther into the center of town.

"Rue, I know you're worried about her," He said, placing his hand on his hip. "We all are, but we already have a plan formulating, and you're an integral part of it."

"If I rescue her now then there won't need to be a plan anymore," I replied, looking back up towards the halo that surrounded the moon.

"And what if you fail?" he asked, bluntly.

"I have to try," I told him looking back down.

"If you fail it'll cause that much more trouble for the rest of us."

I nodded, and he sighed in annoyance.

"I figured you would have gotten this out of your system at the ghost temple," he said, shaking his head.

"It's not that I'm out prove myself," I replied. "It's that if I'm going to forgive myself for this situation, then I have to be the one to save her. I have to make it up to her for everything I've put her through."

"I don't suppose saying that the Arc Edge will be finished sometime tomorrow would help?" He asked, reaching back and scratching the back of his head.

"My mind's made up," I said softly.

"Damn it," He cursed turning away. "The least you could do was put on some darker clothes."

"I don't have any," I replied shrugging. "Besides, if everything goes like I hope, then I won't have to hide."

"Nothing ever goes as planned," Rod said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"That's exactly why I don't have much of one," I told him, smirking somberly. "I figured it'd be better if I just took it slow."

Rod cursed softly through his teeth as he scratched the back of his head.

"You've changed," he told me, causing my eyes to open wide. "When I first encountered you, you seemed gutless and defeated, like you really didn't have a reason to exist. But now, there's a bit more life to you. I don't know if it's because I understand you better, or because Mint is affecting you, but you are different. Stronger. Just promise me one thing." His voice flared with excitement, as he thrust his extended thumb at me. "Make sure you do this with heart. When my part of the plan comes up, I want to hear about this freak that decimated over half their forces."

"What and leave less for you?" I asked, my somber smile turning into a full smile. For the first time in a few days, I felt confident that I could do this.

Rod paused as if considering what I'd said. He opened his mouth to speak as if he had something to say, but closed it.

"Me and my weapons will have just as much fun, regardless of how many you leave," he didn't really look at me as he spoke, Slowly he began waving his hand. "Just leave before I ask for more people to fight."

I laughed out loud as I turned and began jogging towards the door.

"With heart!" I shouted, causing a few lights around town to flicker on.

"With heart!" he replied, the rest of the lights awakening to our call.

------------

The gaudy red and gold tower loomed ahead of me in the darkness. I hadn't yet taken the time to look at. Its multiple floors rose high into the night sky and the twin golden eagle statues sat on the top curled about each other. There were black lines that ran along the outside as well, like a jagged path towards the top.

The night had given me ample cover to dodge the few patrols that were making their way across the forest. The paths of these patrols were obvious though, as each one proceeded to cut a path through some of the occasionally thick underbrush. Their location was no harder to pinpoint, as the drunken caterwauls rose from several locations. It was obvious that they either didn't think we'd attempt to rescue Mint, or they didn't think we were enough of a threat to worry about.

I'd figured that East Haven, of all the nations would have a tighter control on it's soldiers, unless of course their was an actually difference between the soldiers and the mages. If that's the case, then these men were probably more like mercenaries. Either way, I was still a little weary about the defenses. Something just didn't seem right about it.

Suddenly, a group of voices grew close and I ducked back into the bushes. I waited as the shouts got closer with each passing moment.

"…so I simple run the guy through," one of the men shouted to a rouse of laughter and clapping. "Scum like that needs to learn that anyone can pick up a bounty on their head at any time."

"What did the pastor have to say about that?" A second man laughed out.

"He didn't have as much to say about it as the bride," the man replied. "But what do I care, he was wanted dead or alive and the Peskinian Empire will pay every bit as good for a live body as they will for a cadaver."

I felt a small wave of nausea wash over me from the topic of conversation. I heard the crunch of dried grass crinkle under their boots as the conversation died. The area in front of me was a broad clearing that seemed to be used as a base of operations or maybe just a break area. The men that had entered were defiantly not soldiers. The rather large number of men consisting of burley to scrawny, and all making Blood and Smokey look clean by comparison. However, these men made me more edgy then those two ever could. Each man looked to have seen more battle then most soldiers, but that was the life of a merc, traveling from war to war to make a few gold.

"How long has s't been since we been to uh big city?" one of the scrawnier men asked, pulling out his bastard sword and jabbing it into the ground beside him.

"Been at least three months," The biggest man their replied.

He was dressed only in course brown pants, boots, and an assortment of scars that covered his face and body. A large and vicious curved blade hung loosely over one of his shoulders.

"Damn!" the scrawny man cursed, pulling out a flask and taking a quick drink. " I's been a fucking long time since ah got laid."

My eyes widened.

"Aye, s't been much to long," The big man replied. He leaned in closer to his boys. "You seen that little trollop dey brought in today. She uh little firecracker, but damn, I'd love to have a piece ah her."

My eyes narrowed. Anger flared in me. My chest hurt. I slowly moved my arm and grasped slightly at the fabric in front of it. The conversation degraded from there, and my anger only became more pronounced. I was forced to listen as the men, for lack of a better word, discussed what _act_ they thought Mint would probably prove the best at.

I wanted nothing more then to shut them up. They shouldn't be talking, _thinking_ about Mint like that. They didn't have the right to degrade her like that behind her back. I took in a slow, quiet, deep breath. I needed to calm down. If I attacked them, I'd give away the fact that I was here, and that would serve no purpose other then putting Mint in more danger.

"Think we could sneak in there and have a little?" a shirt little porky member of the troop asked.

"Hell," The scrawny man said, knocking the flask against his knee and spilling a bit of the drink on the ground. "She's locked in the basement. You wanna try ta get past those damn defenses?"

"The little brat says no one's lucky enough to make their way through that area with out knowing exactly what they were doing," The big burly one said, standing up slowly. "Whelp, breaks over boys, gotta protect the children from all those big mean townspeople."

A chorus of laughter erupted from the men as they made their way out of the area farther into the woods. I sighed as I moved out of the shrubs and quickly across the opening. If men like that were actually guarding Mint, we had more of a reason to get her out of their now. Of course, Maya has to understand what some people are like, and sisterly love or not, I don't think anyone would wish that on someone.

Now, what did they mean about those defenses?

------------

"Finally," I mumbled, beginning to feel just a little tired.

It had taken me a long time, but I'd made it too my destination. As I looked around from my hiding place, I could see two guards that had been positioned near the gate that led into the tower.

The men weren't burly, nor were they scrawny. These were warriors in the peak of physical condition. The plate mail armor that covered them made a more then formidable defense; it was also an intimidating sight. Each man stood ramrod straight, gazing out into the wood with questing eyes. Their arms were wrapped behind their back causing their chests to jut out. Both men had a sturdy long sword clipped to their belt. On the chest plate of each man, just over the heart, was what appeared to be a crest. Unfortunately, from this distance and with this light, I was unable to make out any of the particulars.

Slowly, I backed away. Turning from the men, I decided that it would be best if I tried to see if there was any other way into the building. I moved slowly, looking for any low window, or even a sewage drain. However, most of the opening came at a much higher level then I knew how to reach from my present location. But, I was undeterred, there had to be a way in.

I looked up, towards the rising of the sun. I was glad I was dressed in all green and browns, here in these braces and shrubs I'd blend in a little better. Then I smelled it, raw sewage. Slowly and carefully, I moved away from the shrubs I'd been hiding behind and moved along the tower. With each step the smell grew more foul, but I also grew that much closer to the entrance I needed. Then I saw it. I groaned as I approached. I dropped down on my belly in the damp grass that was next to the sloped gully that ran towards the lake and peered into the darkness of the tunnel.

I shook my head. It was much to small for me to crawl through in human form, and I couldn't remember if I'd killed a creature that was small enough. The grate seemed to be close to one foot by one foot. I stood and moved back into the brush to think. Sitting down on a soft patch of grass, I began the morbid process of thinking through every creature I'd ever slaughtered, be it for food or protection.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the person sneak up behind me. It wasn't until my ears picked up a constant soft crackle, and my back a soothing warmth, that I turned. The first thing I saw was a man crouched, his head bowed, as he began to tend the small fire that had sprung up. He was dressed almost entirely in green. A small broad axe hung on his over large belt that draped over his hips more then held anything up. Several sticks were lodged into the ground; fish jabbed on the ends, which hovered close to the flickering heat of the fire.

"Um, hello," I cracked out, my voice filled with nervous anxiety. Was this an enemy?

Slowly, the man lifted his head, shacking out his shaggy white mop of… feathers?

"Drake?" I asked as the duke turned around.

His feather coated hand rose up. Touching two of his finger to his forehead, he saluted in greeting as a low but friendly wark escaped his beak.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused as to why Elena's friend would be here, this close to a very dangerous situation.

He turned back towards the fire and checked on the meal with one hand as he reached into on of his vest pockets with the other. He pulled out a folded scrap of paper and flicked it to me, never once taking his eyes away from the meal he was preparing.

I caught the fluttering paper lightly between my fingertips. I glanced back up at Drake as I unfolded the note. I chuckled as I read the note.

**Hello Rue! It's Elena, or rather it's me writing this note. Um, I guess your reading this. Are you? Oh, you can't answer. Anyway, if you're reading this then you're on your way to rescue Mint. Oooh, how romantic! I always dreamed that I'd have my own knight in shining armor to protect me from the mean people out there, but all I got was Drake. Come to think of it, you're not a knight either. Oh, I hope Mint's ok being rescued by a non-white knight. TeeHee. That rhymed. Oh, where was I? Oh! I'm sure you're wondering why Drake is there. I sent him. See the lake is his home, and no one knows the lay of the land like he does. I'm sure with his help you can get in there. By the way, Drake may not be able to speak, but he can understand us. He's a very smart bird. Save Mint soon. I'll have a pumpkin pie cooking for tonight's dinner. **

**-Elena**

I shook my head and smiled. Pumpkin pie? Mint's just going to love that.

That girl was odd. She thinks this is romantic? I highly doubt Mint is getting all dowey-eyed about this situation. I'd more expect her to be trying to melt the bars with the heat from her angry glare, or a spell.

"So, you came to help?" I asked, folding the note and placing it into one of my pockets.

"Wark!" Drake cried softly with a nod.

"Alright," I said, walking over to the fire. "I need a way in. Do you know of any openings?"

He held up one of his hands, lifting one finger then another.

"So there are only two entrances then?" I asked, and he nodded. "Great. I'm too big to get into the sewer grate and going through the front door was probably suicide. If only there was something I could do."

I leaned back and rubbed my face in annoyance. When I opened my eyes again Drake was looking at me oddly.

"Wark?" He questioned, pointing his finger towards the top of my head. I reached up slowly and realized I'd pushed my cap up enough to show a part of my gem.

"Oh, this," I replied softly, pushing my cap up higher on my head. "I guess it's safe to say that I'm not human." The duck's beak curled into an almost comforting smile. "As far as I know, it's my mark, but it may also be where the souls of the dead enter my body."

"Wark?" he asked, tiling his head to the side, probably wondering what I meant.

"I don't get it either," I told him honestly. "But it seems that anything that dies within a certain distance of me will be sucked up by this gem, enabling me to become whoever or whatever they were when they were alive."

A somber expression washed over Drake's face. He bowed his head low and began to check the fish. I guess even he would find my ability a little odd. The only person that didn't seem to care was Mint. I reached up slowly, remembering how Mint had rubbed her fingers lightly over the gem. I sighed as a feeling of happy contentment washed over me. It soon vanished however, leaving me feeling empty and alone.

Suddenly, Drake stood up and walked into the forest, despite my weak cries of protest. I couldn't shout loudly at him, in fear of alerting the guards. I sighed and decided to watch the fish as I tried to think of what I should do.

Time passed slowly as I tried to think of a solution, but the only one I could think of that was logical was for me to hunt for a small animal that I could kill. That would allow me entry, but was I calm enough to hunt? And more importantly, was their small game in this area?

The crisp smell of burning flesh was what snapped me out of my musings. Moving forwards slightly, I grabbed on of the fish and began to peel the flesh from the bone. Popping the crumbling bits into my mouth, I began to move the fish polls back away from the fire, close enough to remain warm but far enough back to keep it from burning more then it had.

Thoughtfully, I began to flake more of the fish off the bone. I'd already begun to eat this one, so I didn't see the harm in not waiting for Drake to return. The first taste of fish had awoken a hunger in me that I didn't know I had, so it didn't take me very long to strip the fish of all meat. I tossed the bone into the woods and began staring at the fish hungrily.

A soft rustling in the leaves alerted me to the return of Elena's friend. I turned slowly, wiping my fingertips across the legs of my pants. The bushes parted and Drake stepped through, holding a small creature upside down by his feet in one hand and his axe in the other. He looked at me for a moment before he threw the creature towards my feet.

I moved back slightly, allowing the creature to fall to the dirt in front of me. It let out a startled squeak as it tried to stand, but it couldn't. I looked down at the poor brown creature in front of me, realizing that it was a porcupine. From this angle it was easy for me to see why it couldn't stand and why it periodically cried out: one of its paws had been snapped. A small trickle of blood ran from the wound, soaking into the dirt. It lifted its eyes slowly and looked up at me. In its eyes was a fear so palpable that I couldn't escape it. With ever shimmer of light in it's scared eyes; I felt more sympathy for the creature.

"It's ok, little guy," I said softly, leaning forward slightly. "We're not going to…"

There was a flash of bright silver and something wet struck my face. I could barely breath as I reached up with a trembling hand and wiped the dampness from my face. I slowly moved my hand away from m face: blood. I moved my hand to the side, a feeling of utter numbness watching over me.

It was dead. Drake's axe was buried into the earth, where it remained after cleaving the creature in two by the force of his blow. The blood of his wounded leg had been enveloped by this fresher liquid that poured forth like a torrent.

"Why?" I asked my voice weak as I lifted my head. As my eyes fell on Drake, anger brewed inside of me. "Why did you do that? He didn't have to die! I would have taken care of him! I could have gotten Mint to heal his wounds! She can…" I choked on my own saliva. The act causing the anger inside of my to die, leaving only a feeling of sadness and pity at the creatures fate. "She can heal that kind of wound."

Drake lifted his eyes after I'd quieted. His eyes were somber and full of sorrow. He shook his head and looked back towards the ground. I looked away.

"But why?" I asked, still not understanding why it had to die.

Drake let out a soft wark, and I lifted my head. Once he had my attention he jabbed his axe towards me, then back towards the tower in the distance, then towards the porcupine, the finally back towards the tower. I bowed my head.

"I want to get into the tower, but the only entrance that's sized for me is too dangerous to enter through. The only way I could get in is if I was smaller, as small as the porcupine. You killed him so I could save Mint, right?" I asked, and Drake nodded. I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking away. My voice was soft and remorseful. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. I…"

"Wark!" he cut in, slashing his feathered hand through the air.

He looked at me hard for a moment, before jutting his thumb behind him. I nodded and rose to leave. As I walked out of the small clearing, I heard a soft whoosh. Turning around, I saw Drake standing in front of the fire. The smell of burning hair and flesh reached my nostrils moments later. I closed my eyes. A warrior's burial for someone that had died for my battle.

It wasn't hard to get past the grating that protected this tunnel from outsiders. I'd manage to rip it off its hinges easily and toss the scrap of metal into the woods. I was startled as I heard the guard's footsteps. Quickly, I allowed the transformation to wash over me. I could feel my limbs crush and compact as my body bent in on itself. I stumbled into the tunnel as soon as the transformation was over. As I moved deeper, I could hear the guards wondering what had happened to the vent.

I felt like I'd been crawling around in the darkness for hours, but I finally found the end of this damp murky tunnel.

With a great heave, I slammed into the covering. It shuddered but easily came off, dropping to the ground with a loud bang. I dropped quickly into the darkness beyond the opening, feeling my body relax as the transformation fell away. I stood there in the protective darkness, stretching out the kinks in my body, for a moment. Once I felt that I was prepared to move on, I began to survey where I was.

Pipes of various sizes crisscrossed in various places, shooting from the walls or the aging metal contraption in the corner that was bellowing out hot mist. The air was damp with water and hot from the heat that the contraption was emitting. I could feel myself beginning to sweat heavily. Wiping a bit of sweat from my brow onto the back of my bare hand, I moved slowly towards the light in the distance.

I kneeled down and peered carefully around the corner. A long stone hallway spread out before me, lit by soft orbs of light at varying intervals. I watched as the orbs flickered, causing the shadows to jump and shrink. I stayed where I was for a few moments, listening to my slow breathing and wondering if anything would break the silence.

Once I'd figured no one had heard the clang of the covering falling onto the floor, I decided it would be safe for me to move. I crept slowly down the corridor, trying to keep as much in the shadows as I could. I was luck that I'd entered into what appeared to be the basement. The lack of any other light besides those orbs meant that the shadows were deep and dark, perfect for hiding yourself in.

As I went, I came to a place where my path forked. I could either keep moving forward or climb a set of winding stairs up. From where I was, I could see the periodic flickers of the light up past the start of the stairs. I decided that I should explore this area of the tower before I moved on. Besides, if I was spotted on the stairs, there would be no hiding places or even shadows that I could hide in.

The path was long and twisted in several locations. I had been lucky so far that the path hadn't forked again, however, that luck soon ran out. I looked carefully down each path. Down the hall on my left side, I could see several partially open doors. The beams of light that escaped the doors illuminated the hallway much better then was safe. Down the other hall was only one door, but that door was curious to me. Instead of a soft flickering light magical white light, the light was the orangey yellow color of a flickering candle. I nodded. I should go this way.

As I approached the open door, still veiled in the cover of shadow, I could hear a voice speaking.

"Yes," the voice said. It was a slow drown out and deep voice. "The preparations are almost complete. I do hope that you can wait a few more days, master."

I leaned over slowly to get a look into the room. The room seemed normal enough, save the ravings of the man inside. There was a desk, a chair, a carpet and a bed. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, then he walked past the door.

It was the Doll Master. He walked leisurely and slowly across the room, his hand held behind his back. He paused for a moment to gaze into the fire, a smile slowly formed on his lips.

"It's been years since I began this quest," he said slowly. "It's hard to imagine that in several short days, it will all be over."

Suddenly he coughed hard and grasped at his stomach, a small splat of blood oozed slowly out of the corner of his mouth. He reached up slowly and wiped the blood away.

"Are you ok, sir?" A familiar voice asked.

Doll Master slumped slightly, taking in several deep breaths.

"I will be," he said. "I have just ignored this tug for too long. I am being punished. But it doesn't hurt so much when I have other things to concentrate on, such as you."

"I'm glad I could be of some use to you," Trap Master said, as he stepped out of the shadows. "But you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did," Doll Master replied, returning to the calm stance of a military comander. "There's a little matter of your performance against _them_."

"Fuck!" Trap Master cursed, his face gaining an angry scowl. "It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know that the bitch could still think through that kind of pain? And I already told you that had that fucker been human, I would have killed him with the first shot."

Without warning Doll Mater whirled, the back of his fist cracking against the jaw of the other man. Trap Master crumpled against the wall where he lay groaning.

"Do you know why I did that?" Doll Master asked.

"Yeah," Trap Master said after a few moments. "I failed."

"You failed badly," Doll Master said. "Why did I ask you not to kill them?"

"Because…"

"Shh!" Doll Master shushed, waving his hand.

"Sir!" A voice shouted from further down the corridor in which I was hiding. "Sir!"

I cursed and moved towards the voice, deeper into the shadows. I pressed myself as flat against the walls as I could and prayed to what ever deity that would listen. I heard him shout one more time before the clack of his boots became evident. I wanted to change and become the dark, little porcupine. But that created light.

I saw the form of the man as he ran down the hall. I pressed myself tighter against the wall and held my breath.

"Sir!" the man shouted for the final time as he rushed past me. I breathed out a slow sigh of relief through me mouth.

"The princess," the man began, clutching an obvious stitch in his side as he forced out what he was trying to say. "The princess wishes to speak with you for a moment."

"I understand," Doll Master said, bowing lightly. "Come Narcisius. Princess Maya awaits."

"Well? Lead the way," Doll Master said to the guard.

The man bowed and turned to lead them back to where the princess would be waiting. I once again held my breath and fought against my body not to move. In the stillness of this dungeon, even a small rustle of clothing would be enough to give myself away. The guard I could take on without a problem. Adding Trap Master made things much more difficult. However, there wasn't a chance that I could even last a minute against the three of them.

"When do we get to interrogate the bitch?" Trap Master asked, smiling hopefully.

"We don't," Doll Master replied calmly.

"What? But I've been waiting patiently to pay the fucking bitch back for the shit she did," Trap Master practically shouted as he came to stop barely a foot away from me.

I opened my mouth, but I didn't breath. I couldn't. He would hear or worse, feel, even the faintest whisper of my breath. I wanted to breath. I could feel my body fighting against the burn in my lungs.

"Because, Narcisius, the princess wishes to be the only one to interrogate her dear sister," Doll master replied as he continued to walk.

"Damn it!" Trap Master shouted, slamming his into the wall next to me.

Small flicks of rock hit my cheek from the force of the blow, and time froze for me. My eyes widened in horror. He was going to discover me.

"When can we just kill the little brat?" Trap master asked, sliding his fist across the wall, and away from me.

"In time," Doll Master said. "The princess will eventually waver in her judgment then the little _brat_ is all yours."

"About damn time," Trap Master said smirking before he ran to catch up with Doll Master. "First piece of fucking good news in I don't know how fucking long."

"Language!"

Trap Master fell silent for a few moments before casting a glare down the other hallway.

"I'll pay you back!" He shouted. "You just wait!"

And with that final outburst, he disappeared down the hall. I gasped, sucking in as much air as I could, as I sank down the wall. I sat in that position for several minutes, enjoying the cool feel of the stone on the back of my head.

The enveloping silence of this area returned and with it came an uneasy feeling of relative safety, one so fragile that it could be broken by the slightest drop of a pin. At that moment, I considered turning back into a porcupine, however if I came to any doors or anything that I'd have to use a thumb to have effective control over, then I'd have to turn back.

I shook my head as I stood up. No, it was better that I remained in this form. This way I'd be more ready to deal with any problems that arise from my decision to come here alone. I made my way quickly down the hall, rounding the fork when I needed to.

As I'd seen before there were several closed and open doors that lined the wall of this area. I had no idea what was contained in the rooms beyond, but I doubted that it could be of much use to me.

This hall was much trickier to navigate. I would walk for a few feet before I ran into an open door. Then, I'd carefully lean over, poking my head out just far enough to get a decent view of the room beyond. After that, I'd lean back, checking the hallway one last time, before pushing through the dangerous light. Occasionally, I would hear the snore of men or the laughing that accompanied a friendly card game. I knew what I was sneaking past. These were the barracks.

Made it, I thought as I moved past the last open door, which left only a few more doors cloaked in the obscuring shadows. I felt triumphant, like I'd actually accomplished something. But like all good feelings, this one must also fade. As I moved past the last door, it flung open. I stood in the betraying light, gaping at the man. He stared down at me in shock for a few moments.

"Hey!" He shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear.

No, I thought. This couldn't end hear. I hadn't saved Mint. I'd failed? No! I couldn't fail. I had to save her. I had to no matter what the cost. I swore that.

In a panic, I did the only thing I could think of. I lunged forward. It only took a moment. The soft click of the Silver Breeze as it left its scabbard. The whoosh as it cut through the air. The sickening noise as the blade bit, sinking deep into the man's throat. I pushed forward, slamming the man into to the room.

Intense pain was the only thing I felt. I dropped to my knees as the flames ripped and tore at my very soul. A blood-curdling scream tried ripped from my lunges, but I bit into my hand, losing the scream into my own flesh. Some how, through the haze of my pain, my mind still managed to work, inciting the transformation. The burning feeling intensified through the stretching and thickening, until both faded in a flash, leaving me panting on the floor.

"Charlie!" I heard some one call out from down the hall. "Charlie are you ok?"

I jumped up quickly and ran to the door, closing it slightly. From down the corridor, I could hear see that several of the closed doors were now open. Murmurs filled the hall way. Out of the shadow, I saw a man approach quickly, his short red pony-tail swaying from side to side. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue slacks and dark blue coat that was buttoned all the way up to the thick collar.

"Charlie," The man said as he approached. "You ok? I heard a loud thump and what sounded like a scream."

"I'm fine," I lied, my voice quivering. "I was just… Just messing around with my sword when I bumped into the desk and ended up slashing into my hand."

I lifted up my hand, which was dripping blood, as emphasis. The man nodded.

"That looks nasty," He said. "We should get you to the ward."

"It'll be fine," I told him. "It's not deep. It's just bleeding a lot. I'm sure it'll stop soon."

The man shook his head.

"Well, at least use the bandages that are kept in you emergency closet before you get blood on everything," he told me, and I nodded.

"Hey, why don't I get the cards from your closet while you bandage yourself up?" He asked, looking hopeful. "I'm sure I could win down my debt today."

"Not right now," I said shaking my head. "I want to take a quick nap."

"You? Take a nap?" the man asked, raising one of his eyes in surprise. "That's not like you."

"Figured I'd give it a go," I told him, which wasn't a total lie. I really did want some sleep, I just wasn't going to get any.

"Can I at least get the cards?" he asked. "I'm bored as all holy fuck."

"Sorry," I told him. "I loaned them out to… to… Ugh, I can't remember who I loaned them to."

"I bet it was Nicky, that dog, how could he not have come and gotten me. Just think of all the games we could play," the man said, looking off to the side. I watched the man in confusion as he seemed to be dreaming about something. Suddenly, he shook his head. "Don't worry Charlie. I'll bring your cards back, or my name's not Luce. Of course, I'll play a few games with Nicky first."

"Sure," I said shrugging. "Have fun."

"Oh," he said nodding, a mischievous smile on his face. "I will. You can count on that."

I watched the man as he left. I'd never seen someone so happy about a game of cards. I shrugged as I closed the door. He must need something to do desperately.

I turned slowly and looked at the corpse that lay, crumpled on the floor, his light brown hair matted with blood. His eyes were closed. He was lean, but I could still see some of the muscles in his arm quivering. He wasn't a big man, but he was larger then me. I had learned from Luce that the man I'd killed was named Charlie. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I whispered, looking towards the ground. "I had no choice. I have to save Mint. I hope you understand."

I still couldn't believe I'd done it. I'd actually killed a human being. Even after everything I'd done in my past, murder had never been one of them, until now. But, I knew it'd happen eventually. I would do anything to get Claire back, and now, I'd do the same for Mint. I shook my head, there was no time for this: I had to hide the body.

I looked quickly around the room. There was a low bed, a dresser and a large closet. That would work. I walked quickly over to the closet and opened both doors. One half was mostly empty and held a few medical supplies. I pulled out the bandages, placing them on the floor. On the other side were mostly just similar sets of clothing to what Luce had worn. But at the bottom, I found a deck of cards. I grabbed them quickly and pocketed them. Luce might return for them.

I allowed my form to revert before I walked back to the body. I hefted it up onto my shoulder and then began to slowly walk over to the closet. I could feel the blood soaking into my shoulder and running down my back. I shoved the man into the medical half of the closet and shut the door. I sighed in relief when the door didn't swing back open.

I quickly grabbed one of the man's sets of clothing and began to mop up the blood on the floor. I scrubbed hard as I felt the blood soak into my pants and into the clothes I was using. When I'd gotten most of it, except for a few traces. I tossed the clothes into the closet. As I was walking to get another set, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Charlie," Luce cried as he began opening the door. "No one has your cards."

I moved quickly, wedging my foot against the door, as I allowed my body to transform. Once the transformation was over, I took a quick step back. Allowing Luce to enter.

"Very funny," He said, a small smile on his face. "But seriously, I can't find your cards."

"I know," I said, fishing them out of my pocket. "I found them under the bandages in my medical closet."

"Strange," He said as I handed them to him. I shrugged.

"You sure you don't need to see the doctor?" He asked, looking past me towards the floor. "That is a lot of blood for a shallow wound."

"I'm fine now," I said, lifting my hand so the he could see. "See? It's almost stopped."

"Well, you still bandage that wound," He said as he turned towards the door. "I'll return the cards to you when we're done with them."

"Keep them," I said, with a wave of my hand.

"You serious?" he asked. "You're giving them to me?"

"Why not?" I asked. "You and Nicky would probably have more fun with them then I would."

"Thanks man," he said. And with that he was gone again, leaving me to finish cleaning up this mess.

------------

"Well, I'm getting nowhere," I said as I closed the door to Charlie's room.

Despite the fact that there were no mirrors in this place, I had learned a thing or two about the man I'd killed. I walked slowly over and sat down hard on the bed. The first thing I discovered was that the man was one of the captains of this unit of men, his second in command being Luce. He was also one of the nicest men that had ever existed, from what I understood.

I felt sick. Outside of the grounds were guys more deserving of Charlie's fate, but like an idiot, I ended the life of a man that didn't do anything wrong. I wished so hard that he'd been a jerk, an asshole, so I could at least say it was fate paying him back for his crimes, but he was nothing like that. I was the scum that deserved to die. I hung my head low as my shoulders slumped.

I'd left the room earlier to get away from the suffocating feeling of death in this room. I'd explored farther down the hallway. I was stopped a few times on my trip to be thanked for some random act of kindness that Charlie had bestowed on who ever stopped me. But, I eventually reached the end of the path. I'd looked around the huge circular room in amazement. The ceiling was high and the walls were smooth, gray stone. I walked to the edge of the crescent moon shaped platform that I stood on and peered over the edge into the murky darkness that engulfed all light.

I shook my head and stepped back. The gap between the two crescent moon platforms was huge, with the only chance of crossing being the two platforms floating obscenely far from either platform. After staring at the hole for a few more minutes, I'd decided to return to my room; where I sat, brooding over the death of an innocent man.

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been minutes or an hour, but I was eventually snapped back into reality by a soft knock on the door. I stood up slowly, brushing down any wrinkles that may have worked there way into my suit. I walked quickly over to the door and opened it, allowing the slender Princess Maya to enter.

"Hello Charlie," She said, holding the old looking book in front of her. "I'm here to go pay a visit to my dear, stupid sister."

"You want me to take you there?" I asked, confused.

"Of course," She said, nodding. "You are the captain of the brig, are you not?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, bowing slightly. "Indeed I am, but don't you think we should take more men?"

"What ever for?" Maya asked.

"I've heard Mint was very dangerous," I lied. I couldn't give anything away.

"Violent yes. Dangerous no," Maya said, shaking her head.

"But, princess," I tried. If I had to go across the pit first then I was as good as either dead or found out. "I still think we should take Luce."

"Do you think that _I _could be outsmarted by a lazy lay about like that?" she asked, crossing her arms, and trying to look imposing. And just like her sister she succeeded.

"N-no ma'am," I stuttered, taking a small step back. "I just think being cautious is a good idea."

"Very well, call Luce," She said, taking a step towards me. "I shall be waiting."

I bowed low before walking out into the hallway. I cursed myself as I entered into the darkness. This was bad. I didn't even know where to begin looking for the guy, so I did the only thing I could.

"Hey, Luce!" I shouted. "Get out here!"

In an instant, one of the doors on my right side shot open and the man stumbled out.

"What?" he asked as he jogged forward, fixing his messy hair back into a straight ponytail.

"We are going to take Princess Maya to see her sister," I told the man.

"You ended my game of poker for this?" the man asked, looking at me like I was the stupidest person he'd ever met. I groaned softly. I had to get him to help.

"Are you questioning my orders?" I asked softly, leaning my face in closer and staring him straight in the eyes.

"No sir," Luce said, leaning forward towards me, saying with his actions that he would not be intimidated.

"Then lead on," I said, moving behind him and pushing him forward.

"But shouldn't you lead?" the man asked. "This is the princess we are talking about."

"Did you forget where we are going, soldier?" I asked, putting a little more force into my voice.

"No sir," he replied.

"Then lead on!" I ordered. "The quicker you do this, the sooner you can get back to your game."

"Right," he said, more then a hint of annoyance in his voice as he turned and began to walk down the hallway.

"Follow me your highness," He said, as he walked past my door and into the darkness. I followed quickly.

It didn't take long for us to reach the room with the crescent moon floors. When we entered I walked slowly over to the gap and looked down. The drop wasn't as unnerving this time, as I knew that something was going to make this area make sense.

"Well?" I asked, as I turned to look at Luce.

He groaned before lunging out into the air. I gasped. What was he doing, I wondered, feeling panic rip through me. Suddenly though, his feet stopped and the soft thud of a pulse echoed around the room. Water like ripples cascaded from where his feet stood to show a circular black platform. I nodded and jumped to the platform. The moment I landed, Luce was on the move again leaping out into the darkness, where again his feet struck.

"Come on, your highness!" Luce called out, waving for her to come across. With a quick bob of her head, she made her way across the pit and onto the first visible platform.

I quickly followed suit. We proceeded with this pattern until we had crossed the room. In quiet, we made our way into the dungeons of the tower, but unlike most cells I'd seen, these seemed to have a few more comforts. A cot for a bed, and what appeared to be an area for one to relieve themselves, which seemed to have a continual flow of fresh water. Slowly, we made our way to the end of the hall, as well as a sink. Much nicer then the usual cell with straw in it.

"Damn it!" I heard Mint curse, followed by a series of loud stomps. "How the hell am I going to get out of here?"

"If I have anything to say about it," Maya said as she stopped in front of the cell. "You will never see the light of day again."

I looked at Maya in complete shock. Mint was her sister. How could she be treating her like this?

"What am I?" Mint shouted, touching her hand to her chest as she stomped towards Mint. "Some kind of a monster?"

"Yes," Maya said, her voice soft as she nodded. "Or at least I think so. Oh my dear misguided sister. I know that your plan was to conquer the world with the power of the Aeon's Relic." Mint took a quick step back in shook as Maya rubbed her forehead as if she were ashamed of he sister. "I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if you got your hands on the Relic."

"I will take back what's rightfully mine," Mint said, taking a quick step forward. "Then I'll make sure the rest of he world takes me seriously."

"You _would have,_" Maya said, walking along the outside of the bars casting pained glances at her sister. " You would have begun a reign of terror that would have ended in nothing short of oblivion." Maya faked as swoon as she said, "Oh the horror."

"You!" Mint uttered softly as her eyes narrowed. "You're dead!"

Mint charged the bars, her small body slamming into them as she made a grab for Maya. I gasped, and Luce went for his sword, but Maya dodged easily and swatted at Mint's out stretched arm.

"Excuse me," Maya said, as if talking to a small child that had purposefully ran into her. Mint pulled her hand back into the cell, glaring daggers at her sister. "Just how, pray tell, do you plan to fight me without your magic. You know perfectly well what we make these cells out of."

Mint huffed and walked away from Maya, flipping her the middle finger.

"How rude!" Maya gasped, shocked that her sister could be that crude. I sighed. This was pathetic. "Would you like me to teach you some manners? My book will still work perfectly in these conditions."

"You bitch!" Mint shouted, swirling back around to face her sister. "I'll get you for all the hell you've put me through."

Maya watched Mint for a few moments before she began to chuckle. Her chuckle was soft at first, but soon turned into a full out laugh. My gaze wavered from the fuming Mint to the bully that was her sister. I shook my head sadly. I didn't know what had led these two to this point in their lives, but I was certain that in this situation, Maya was the one in the wrong.

"My dear sister," Maya spoke into her hand as the laughter died away. "It feels so good to see you suffer."

My mouth opened slightly and Mint's eyes widened. All the while, Maya just smiled on. I shook my head more forcibly. How could anyone treat their own family like this? Claire. This wasn't right. I was so preoccupied in Mint and Maya that I didn't notice the approaching footsteps until they were almost upon us.

"Your Highness!" I heard the cool and collected voice of the Doll Master call out. I turned warily to watch him approach. "It is almost time for us to leave for the lake ruins."

"Excellent," Maya said, nodding at the man. "I can leave at any moment. You have made the necessary preparations?"

"Yes, your Highness," Doll Master replied, bowing low, one of his hands held out to the side. "Everything is ready."

"Very good," Maya said, as Doll Master lifted his head, and threw a quick look at Mint, a cruel smirk forming on his lips.

"And how is the ex-princess doing," he asked, turning his attention back towards Maya, his voice light and jovial. "It's rather strange to see her behind bars, but it's also the most fitting place I've ever seen her."

Mint's eyes burned with contempt. She lashed out at her sister again, but Maya was muc to far away for it to even startle her.

"She should be grateful," Maya told him, flippantly. "At least she has a roof over her head. I'm sure that's more then the ruffian has had in years."

I grit my teeth in anger as I looked towards the door. How dare they insult Klaus and Mira? Those two took better care of us then they had to. I glared at the Doll Master. I'd make him pay for insulting my friends, Mint especially.

"Shut up, you little bratty bitch," Mint uttered coldly, but Maya didn't seem to hear her.

"Well, we're off to the lake ruins then," Maya said as she began to walk away from the cell. "I look forward to seeing Valen's Relic with my own eyes."

"Princess?" Doll Master asked, as he walked beside her. "Do you think we should leave a guard with the girl?"

I turned and motioned for Luce to follow. Maya walked for a few while in silence, until she got to the edge of the crescent moon.

"Yes," She said finally, nodding to Doll Master. "I do believe that leaving a guard would be a good idea. Luce, I expect you to take _good _care of my sister."

"But, your Highness?" Luce begged taking a step forward.

"I'll do it," I said, taking a step forward. Doll Master gave me an odd look. "I promised Luce he could go back to his room once this was over, so I'll be the one to guard Mint."

"All right," Maya said nodding. "Make sure you follow my orders."

I nodded as the three hopped across the large gap, but not before Luce thanked my for taking his place. I sighed as I turned around.

"Now to get Mint out of here," I said to myself after watching the group disappear around the corner. I turned quickly and began to walk down the hall.

As I rounded the corner that lead back to the cells, I noticed something. Mint's purple coat was lying in a heap next to the floor and her white shirt lay next to it. I groaned and rolled my eyes. What did she think she was doing? As I approached I heard Mint groan softly.

"Hey," Her voice called out, silky and smooth. I could feel my breath catch in my throat from her voice alone. "I'm a little lonely. Why don't you come in here and… spend some time with me?"

My breathing became shallow as I stared at the pile of clothing on the floor, allowing Mint's voice to roll through my head. My dream surged forward. I could see Mint's smiling face. I could feel her body pressed against me, my hands traveling up to her… I shook my head violently. No. I couldn't think about her like that. It wasn't right. It wasn't proper.

"Well?" Mint asked, and I could feel the thoughts pushing themselves forward. I groaned loudly as I walked forward.

I didn't turn to look at Mint as I made my way towards the pile of clothing. I bent low, trying to keep my eyes from wandering as I scooped her clothes into my hand. I closed my eyes and turned to face my partner.

"Mint, would you please get dressed," I said as I sighed. "I'm about sick of this place."

"Oh, the guard's tired of his job, is he?" Mint asked as she snatched the clothing out of my hands. "What? Do I have no sex appeal at all?"

"I really don't think you'd be happy if I saw you in that state of undress," I said, lowering my head, but keeping my eyes bent low. "I'm not who you think I am."

I heard the rustling of clothing.

"You can look now," Mint said, still sounding annoyed.

I opened my eyes to see Mint glaring at me, annoyance in her deep burgundy eyes. My eyes widened in shook as I noticed the state of Mint's attire. The coat and shirt lay discarded at her feet. The only thing keeping her decent was the clothing on her lower body and the hand draped across her bosom. I sucked in a quick in take of air as my eyes took in the sight of Mint's creamy skin and the soft curves that were visible to me.

"Well?" Mint asked, putting her free hand on her hip. "Don't you want to come in here?"

"Mint!" I shouted as I whirled around. "Put your clothes on!"

"Damn it!" Mint cursed as she stomped the floor. "So much for that plan. Why'd I have to get the sexually inept guard?"

I sighed and waited until the soft rustling had stopped before I turned around. I cracked one eye open slightly, testing to see that she had actually put her clothing back on. I sighed in relief as I saw her leaned against the wall, clothes on. I quickly made my way over to the door. There was no lock on the thing, but there was what appeared to be a large block of metal in the center of the door, a hand shaped indent in the stone. I quickly pressed my hand into the shape and a soft clicking noise sounded.

"Let's go," I said as I slid open the door.

I looked up just in time to see Mint rushing towards me. I felt the air being forced out of my lungs as Mint slammed her feet into my chest with a powerful jump kick. I flew backwards, my head cracking hard against the wall. The world blured, and as I sat there staring at the top of my boots, I could feel my transformation wash away.

"Rue?" Mint asked, her voice sounding near panic. "Rue are you ok? OH! Damn it!"

That was the last thing I heard as consciousness left me.

"Wake up!" Mint shouted as she shook my shoulders hard my head flopping around loosely on the top of my neck.

I groaned loudly as I opened my eyes. The world was still a little blured, but I was more concerned with the painful throbbing in the back of my head. I reached up slowly and gingerly pressed my fingers against the soft skin, flicking as a wave of pain ripped through me.

"Move your hand," Mint said, her voice soft and soothing.

I felt her hands press against the bump and I jerked.

"Don't move," Mint ordered as she returned her hands to my head. I jumped slightly, but I managed not to move too much.

In moments though, I felt the cooling sensation of Mint's healing powers as she rubbed her hands lightly through my hair, gentle pressing against the wound. It took less then a moment for the trifling wound to heal, and with it went Mint's cool magic, but the warmth of her fingers still lingered in my hands.

"Mint?" I asked, confused as her fingers continued to move through my hair.

My question was all it took to snap Mint out of her trance. In an instant, her hands were as far away from me as she could get them. I frowned as she stood up and walked away. I already missed the fading warmth that her fingers brought.

"You're an idiot," Mint said suddenly, not turning to face me.

"What?" I choked out, trying to figure out what I'd done wrong now.

"You're an idiot," Mint stressed turning to face me. "Would it have been that hard to tell me you were you? Then we could have avoided all of this."

"Sorry," I told her softly, scratching the back of my head. I glanced towards the ground. "I just didn't even think that you wouldn't know who I was."

"You should have," Mint said, softly. I looked up to see her swinging one of her rings slowly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I thought you hated me," I said, looking back down.

"I don't hate you," Mint said softly. "You're a pervert, but I don't hate you."

"How am I a pervert?" I asked, standing up.

"You gazed pretty damn hard at my body earlier," She replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"I had no idea you were going to still be undressed," I countered, trying to plead my case. "I was shocked."

"So, you weren't ogling me?" Mint asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "Not even a little bit?"

"Of course not," I lied, turning my head ad looking towards the ground. "You're my partner. I would never do that to you."

"But you would have if I were Elena," Mint said, her voice growing anrgy.

"What does Elena have to do with any of this?" I asked, exasperated. It seemed all Mint and I were doing lately was arguing about me and Elena. I was so confused.

"Trying to change the subject?" Mint asked, her voice beginning to rise. I groaned loudly.

"Look," I said, taking a step towards Mint. "Can we just get out of here? I'd rather not be arguing with you in your sister's _dungeon_. You can beat me up and berate me all you want later, but lets leave this place first."

"Fine," Mint said, turning her head away from me. "Can't wait to get back to Elena, can you?"

"Mint," I warned, as I turned and walked towards the exit.

"Whatever!" Mint practically shouted, flipping her hair back hard. I shook my head as I began heading towards the exit.

In an instant Mint had caught up to me and passed me, making her way quickly down the corridor at a run. I picked up my pace so that I could match hers as we rushed down the hallway.

"Follow me!" Mint shouted as she rushed into the room with the crescent moon, planting her feet and lunging out across the gap onto the hidden platform. I matched her moves step for step and jump for jump as we made our way across the room.

"How did you know about the platforms?" I asked, shocked that Mint already knew where she was going.

"This was my tower," Mint shouted back as she landed on the other side, and continued to run. "I've always known where I was going here. Though, I'm not sure how Maya managed to relocate it."

We tore quickly through the hallway, our feet making a loud clatter against the hard stone floor. I could hear the guards' doors opening as we approached. I pressed forward, rounding the corner and running as fast as I could, easily reaching the men before Mint did. I didn't even stop, I just plowed head long into the first one, knocking him into several others and spilling us all onto the floor.

"Intruders!" One of the shouted, before Mint drop kicked him, slamming him hard against the wall behind us.

"The princess is escaping!" another shouted. I spun quickly, slamming the back of my fist into his face sending him careening into the wall.

"What did you do with Charlie?" I heard Luce shout. I paused and looked up at the man, his eyes burning with hatred. "You killed him, didn't you? You killed my friend!"

I grimaced as his accusations hit home. Luce just sat there trembling in anger, and the brown haired man beside him pulled his sword from his scabbard, a feral growl escaping him.

"I didn't mean to," I replied honestly. "He just got the drop on me. I… I didn't have a choice!"

"Murderer!" Luce shouted, brandishing his sword. In an instant both men were charging. I knew I could move. I knew I could dodge. I knew I could win. But I didn't deserve it. I felt the blades bite into my skin, and everything fading.

"Idiot!" I heard Mint shout, her voice nearing hysterics. "What the hell did you do that for?"

I shook my head as I felt myself being pulled to my feet, the world slowly coming back into focus.

"I don't deserve to be alive," I said softly.

Suddenly, I felt my back being slammed into a crevice in the wall out of sight from any following guard. My head lolled about. I felt worthless. I had killed a man. I had taken a life and absorbed his soul at the same time. The adrenaline of rescuing Mint had worn off with the man's accusations. He was right I was a murderer. I should have been butchered. Maybe then, the souls I took could rest.

"What did you say?" Mint shouted, her voice forceful. I shook my head weakly. "What did you say?"

"I'm a murderer!" I shouted back. I could feel the guilty tears begin to stream down eyes. "I deserve to die!"

Mint glared at me for a moment before letting my go and stepping back. I sank back against he wall and closed my eyes. I heard Mint move before I felt anything. Pain shot through my stomach. I felt like vomiting. My eyes opened wide as I collapsed to the ground. Mint set her leg back down and stared down at me.

"So what?" she asked coldly. "He was a soldier. He knew the risks."

I coughed loudly in protest.

"I know the taking of a life is a terrible thing," Mint said, her voice softening as she sank down, resting her hands on her shoulder. "But if you hadn't killed him, they would have killed you. That's how soldiers are trained to deal with resistance. If I weren't the princess, they'd have killed me too. You did what you had to. You saved me."

I lifted my head slightly, the pain in my stomach becoming more bearable. I could see her eyes sparkling in the darkness as she watched me: true worry filling her eyes. It was at that moment that I knew. I'd do anything for this girl. I'd go to any lengths to protect her. I'd kill for Mint. I snorted. I already had.

"You ready?" she asked, as she looked down the hallway.

I nodded as I stood up. I turned back and looked down the hall from which we'd just escaped. I could see Luce glaring at me as he leaned against the wall clutching his burn wounds. I could feel the hate emanating from him. I was amazed he was still standing in the midst of the damage we'd caused. He looked like he could still fight. The dark haired man that had been beside him was also beginning to rise.

I mouthed the words I'm sorry, before turning to Mint and nodding. Mint smiled slightly, and I smiled back. I'd done what I had to, to save her. And that was all that mattered. We ran off down the hall.

------------

I froze, reaching out to keep Mint from moving. From deep within the bowels of this dungeon I could hear it, a steady rumbling surrounding us on all sides. With each passing breath the rumbling grew louder, pierced only by the occasional whine that seeped out of Mint. Then the rumbles mutated, Grow ever louder still, but pierced by the sound of vicious barking and snapping jaws.

"Mint?" I asked, and she turned to look at me, her pupils shrunk to the size of pinpoints. She was terrified.

I shook my head, steeling my courage against the coming onslaught. I reached out quickly and grabbed Mint's wrist. We had to get out of here. They'd unleashed the dogs on us. I ran forward, tugging Mint along behind me. The shock of the sudden jolt must have rattled her, because she began chanting pumpkin with each step.

We rounded the turn that remerged the fork, I could hear the rumbling behind us and ahead of us, getting closer with every passing moment. Suddenly, Mint let out a shrill scream.

"Pumpkin!" She shouted, picking up the pace of her run, and moving past me.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Mint wasn't crazy. Pumpkins were chasing us. More pumpkins then I could count, charged after us, bouncing and rolling over each other, like a wave intent on breaking a boat into splinters. Their vicious teeth struck out at odd angles from the orange colored flesh, and their beady black eyes were narrowed and latched onto Mint and myself.

The twists and turns of these corridors took on a deadly new twist, as Mint and I hurried down them, running at full speed. I could feel my lungs begin to burn from the effort, but I couldn't stop now. We had to get out of here. I skidded quickly around a corner, swinging Mint around so the she was running with me. The pumpkins hit the wall and bounced off, shooting forward quicker then we could run.

"Gonna die! Gonna die! Gonna die!" Mint's terrified chant filled my ears, instilling me with a deeper pessimism then I had when I'd started this. I shook my head. I couldn't think like that, I had to press on. I had to get Mint out of here. I just had to.

"In front!" Mint shouted.

I swung my head up, and saw what see was pointing out. At the end of the corridor through which we were running, pumpkins were banking off the wall and heading straight at us.

"We're doomed!" Mint wailed.

"No we're not," I said as I noticed the stairs I had seen earlier. If I could just beat them there then we could make it.

With a Herculean effort, I jerked Mint off her feet, cradling her in my arms and poured every ounce of strength I had into my tired muscles. It had been a long time since I'd tried to run this fast, but even if I wasn't as fast as when I lived with Claire, I was faster then we had been running.

I was running full out, rushing head long into the pumpkins. I felt Mint burry her head into my chest. I was closing in on the gap, but so were the pumpkins. I was almost there. One of them lunged. I jumped. The creature sailed under me as my feet hit the wall, changing my direction and allowing me to dash up the stairs. I could still hear the pumpkins behind me as I ran, but I could see something at the top. It was a door.

Mint looked up, noticing the extra jostle to me step. She looked forward, noticing the same door I had. As I rushed past it, Mint bucked, knocking herself out of my arms. She whirled on her feet, grabbing the side of the heavy wooden door and pushed, moving it slowly. I pressed my foot against on of the stone steps to stop myself, then pushed myself forward to help Mint. The hinges creaked loudly as the door began moving. The pumpkins were ever approaching. With one final, fierce shove, Mint and I closed the door with a loud snap, as the wooden door jam feel down across the door, fitting perfectly into a groove that had been cut into the wall.

I panted loudly as I sank down on the stairs listening as the pumpkins slammed against the thick, wooden door. I knew they'd eventually break through, but I suspected the door would give us enough time to rest and then get out. I took one last deep breath before smiling up at Mint, but the look of utter shame on her face made it drop away.

"Mint," I asked, standing up and walking over towards her.

I don't know what made me do it, but I knew she needed something. Slowly and cautiously, I reached out, my finger tips grazing her shoulder. She jerked as if my touch had been a hot poker. I frowned and looked towards the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said at last, jumping after a particularly violent slam to the door.

"For what?" I asked, confused, moving so that it would be possible to see her eyes.

As I moved her head did, and her eyes locked onto mine. They weren't sad, nor were they embarrassed. No, it was much more then that. It was a deep shame for something. I felt my heart break at the sight. I'd never seen Mint like this, and I never wanted to again. I wanted to do something, reassure her that it was ok, but the words caught in my throat.

"For being weak," she said, looking down. "For going to pieces back there. For not helping." Her voice cracked as she chuckled mirthlessly. "Funny, isn't it? I want to rule the world and take back my throne from my sister, but I can't even stand up against a bunch of pumpkins. A fucking bunch of stupid vegetables."

She jumped again as another pumpkin slammed into the door. I stared at her from a minute. I shook my head. She might get angry, but I didn't care. I reached out slowly and touched her shoulder again, but this time she didn't pull away. I gripped her shoulder lightly and pulled her into a soft hug.

"With teeth," I said finally, pointing out one of the reasons she might be afraid of them.

"I should be able to deal with them by now," she said, gripping tightly to my back and rubbing her forehead on my tunic. "It's been so long since then."

"I fear the snow," I said, and Mint pulled back, looking at me as if I were crazy. "The snow represents a worse omen then any other. Everyone has a reason for their fears, and I'm sure yours are just as good as everyone else's."

"I…" Mint said, looking down at the ground. "I'll tell you later. We need to get out of here."

"Right," I said, nodding, as the door cracked a little behind me, causing Mint and I to turn and look at the door.

I turned to look back up at her, before we both dashed up the stairs to what I hoped was the exit. We emerged from the dark stone dungeon area into a much more ornately designed area. The walls were still made of stone, but of a white color bordered by a thick red colored wood and, in some places, covered by intricate designs of gold. The room was very tall, and I was forced to crane my neck and squint to even see the top. There was no door leading to the exit, but merely a set of stairs that ran along the edge of the circular room. I turned to look at Mint and was shocked to see that she was smiling.

"What do we do?" I asked, snapping Mint out of her daze. She turned to look at me and opened her mouth, but at that moment, I heard a soft click next to us.

I didn't even bother to look before I pushed Mint and jumped backwards, landing on my back.

"What was that for?" Mint shouted, standing up. "I nearly damaged my face on the steps!"

I didn't answer Mint. In an instant, I had rolled to my feet as a loud bang sound and was dashed towards the monster. It sat on a small platform. It was dressed in a long flowing red robe and a point red hat. Its long face was the color of light purple. In its hands was a small cannon that looked like a shrunken version of the ones you might see on a warship out at sea.

I leapt into the air as the creature readied its next shot, slashing out with the Silver Breeze. The blade bit hard into the creature's shoulder slashing through easily and sending him collapsing to the ground. I landed with a soft thud. I turned to Mint and asked my question again.

"What do we do?"

"We go up," Mint said, pointing one of her Halos up towards the ceiling. I nodded.

I watched as Mint's eyes widened, and I knew that mine had probably done the same thing as two sounds enveloped us. The door had finally given away, shattering into splinters. The other sound was one that we heard deep in the dungeon. The sound of those hellish pumpkins approaching, but this time, they were coming from above.

I looked up and saw the wave of pumpkins crashing down the stairs, several being pushed off the side and landing with a squelching plop on the floor. I cast a quick look behind me to see the others jumping over the top of the stairs.

"Mint!" I cried, running over to her. "We have to get on the platform."

"But it was only built to hold one person," She protested. "It'll never hold us both. You get on. I'll be ok."

I shook my head. We didn't have time to argue this point. I bent low and grabbed Mint around the waste lifting her over my shoulder, before jogging quickly to the platform and depositing her on it. A soft click sounded as the platform began to rise into the air. I smiled up at Mint now safely out of harms way.

"Rue!" Mint shouted, leaning over the edge and shouting down at me as I felt one of the pumpkins graze past me, taking a bit of flesh with it as it soared by. I quickly struck out, kicking it squarely in its face, my boot sinking deep into its flesh. I shook my boot as the burning ripped through me. I turned slowly to see the pumpkins approaching slowly, deep echo growls from emanating from deep within them.

They approached slowly, quickly surrounding me and forcing me to inch my way back into the wall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to move. I charged, running along the wall. As I reached the first monster, I jumped, kicking with one foot against the wall, in hopes it would propel me past the monsters. I hit the ground hard just behind them. Before I could move one of them sunk their teeth into my ankle. I jerked it free, jabbing my blade into its head. I got up as quickly as I could, and dashed up the steps, my ankle sending sharp jabs of pain through my leg with every step. I had to ignore it. I knew that was my only chance. I looked up after Mint. She was floating easily through the air on the way to what ever her destination was, but out of the corner of my eyes, I could see my approaching adversaries as they crashed and flipped down the steps.

I ready my blade, rushing headlong into them, trying to get as far up as I could. I could still hear the ones behind me. I had to keep my speed. I swung, slicing through one of them, sending the two halves crashing into the monsters behind me. I jumped back slightly, as on attacked. Then another. The pattern stayed like that. My enemies were slowly forcing me back in to the wall, despite my best efforts. I screamed as I slashed through two of them, but it didn't matter. With each one I killed another five took its place. I could see them building up around me, like a wall. Then the wall collapsed.

I hit the ground hard, my face slamming into one of the sharp ridges of the staircase. I could feel their sharp teeth ripping and tearing at my flesh despite my attempts to stop them. I was trying to make as many of them suffer before I died as possible. I could feel myself weakening as pain clouded my sense. Claire, I'm sorry. I've failed you. I could hear the feral yapping of the creatures, but through the din I could hear one scream above all others as it ripped through the tower. It was one of pain and anger. I felt something snap inside me, and my determination flared I had to get through this. I promised I'd see it through.

I pushed with all my strength, trying to stand back up, but there were too many of them. But I didn't stop. My vision was darkening as I pushed and my muscles gave way. I shook my head.

No, not now.

An incredible burst of heat erupted over me, and I felt something hard land next to me. The weight on top of me decreased, and I pushed again. This time the weight on top of me gave, and I pushed through, knocking several of the pumpkins off the stairs. I felt someone grab my wrist and pull, yanking me free of the pumpkins. I could feel something soothing wash over me as I stumbled painfully up the stairs, and the pain lessened enough that I could at least see that it was Mint. She'd saved me. I smiled.

We ran as fast as we could up the stairs. We'd made it past the wave of pumpkins that would stop us, now we just find out a way to get out. The stairs led to an open air balcony, that looked out over Carona forest through the few mahogany columns that supported it.

We ground to a halt as Trap Master stepped out from behind one of them.

"What's up, fuckers?" he asked, putting his hands deep into the pockets of his yellow coat. "I'm impressed you made it this far, but where are you going to go now?"

I turned and saw the pumpkins catch up, but with a snap of Trap Master's fingers, they stopped. Mint looked at him oddly for a moment. Then shook her head

"What the fuck do you want, Porcupine?" Mint asked, glaring daggers at the man. I smiled. She didn't even seem to notice the pumpkins.

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth, bitch," Trap Master said, pointing one of his fingers at Mint. I blinked. Had I just heard something? "My name is trap master." His voice had become even angrier then it had been. "Get it through the fucking rat droppings that you call a brain."

"Damn," Mint said, rubbing her forehead. "Do you always have to be so loud? Are you deaf or something?"

I strained my ears and listened. At fist I didn't hear it, but eventually, it came back, I'd heard that whoosh of air. I took a carefully step back and looked out of the corner of my eye at our approaching savior.

"Tsk," Trap Master uttered, leaning forward and fixing a cold glare on Mint. "Won't be talking so big in a moment. Not after I toss you over the ledge."

I turned quickly, raising my weapon. Mint brandished her Halos, as the pumpkins approached, forcing Mint and I closer together.

"Hey Mint," I said, putting my weapon away.

"What?" Mint asked sounding annoyed. I wrapped one arm around her waste and pulled her close.

"Hold tight."

And with that I leapt back. We plummeted through the air, Mint's shocked scream attacking my eardrums. I twisted in mid-air, just in time for my back to hit the cold metal of the Hexagon's outstretched, cupped hands. I groaned loudly as I pulled Mint closer, making sure that she didn't fall.

"That was pretty damn foolhardy, Rue," I heard Belle say. I looked up and smiled weakly. I watched as Belle commanded the hexagon to lift up a bit, so that we were level with the platform from which we'd leapt.

"Thought you had them, didn't you?" Belle shouted, laughing at Trap Master. "Maybe next time you won't be so quick to celebrate. See ya!"

"Damn it!" Trap Mater shouted, stomping his foot. I chuckled as Belle turned the hexagon around and began flying towards town.

"I have perfect timing," Belle said, her voice light and singsong.

"Thanks Belle," I said, brushing a stray hair out of Mint's eyes. I smiled weakly as her unconscious form as she lay against me.

"How's Mint?" Belle asked, looking intently at the forest in front of us. "Those creeps didn't do anything to her did they?"

"She's fine," I said, feeling her arms tighten slightly around me. I leaned back into the palm, closing my eyes. "I think the shock of the fall caused her to pass out though."

"Great!" Belle cheered, clapping her hands. "We can enjoy the ride in peace and quiet!"

"Yeah," I muttered more to myself then anyone else.

I closed my eyes as sleep took over, enjoying the feeling of Mint lying against me. I needed her.


	18. Yet Another Lesson in Stupidity

Fate's Companion- Not as ASAP as I would have liked to have gotten it out to you, but I had some problems proofing this chapter, and some major difficulties with my original work, but hopefully I've sorted both out enough so that _she_ won't kill me. And if you liked the RueMintness of the last chapter you're going to hate… I mean, LOVE this. I hope.

Marowe- No college now, so no excuses, right. And thanks. That sneaking scene was hard to write and feel like it was at all interesting.

SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy- And it all leads into this chapter. HooBoy.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou- And I hope my quality versus time spent… doing stuff… inverts over this summer so I can get the rest to you at a decent speed.

Relic-angel- Spending time together in the dungeon? How would they do that? Unless… OH! Are you referring to that? Oh, well, yes that would be rather interesting.

Deth Star Apacolypse- I took a risk this chapter with a bit of Klaus' back story, but I hope you enjoy it, or at least find it acceptable. And thank you for pelting me with the salami. It's the only way to get me motivated sometimes.

Seonaid Mist- Hiya, Seo. Sorry about hurting your eyes. And I'm glad you think I'm good at writing long chapters; otherwise your eyes would actually be bleeding.

RiaKitsuneYoukai- Thank you. I'm glad you like it. And I can see that you discovered that I'm an idiot. I mean really. Waste for waist? What is my problem?

A/n: Hi, everyone. Sorry it took me so long once again to get the next chapter out, but I hope you enjoy it. As a side note, my beta has threatened to end my life unless I get over my comma "issues." I do fear for my life, but I am confident she won't kill me until this is over and done with. Unless, I forget what she taught me. Then we might have problems. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter, and for those of you on break, BANZAI!

------------

"So you're saying that the little brat is the Crown Princess of the East Haven Kingdom?" Belle asked, as the Hexagon slowly approached the ground.

I looked carefully around, scanning the forest outside of Carona for any enemy soldier that might be waiting to ambush us. I sighed happily when I didn't see any, which either meant that they were well hidden or that we were safe for the moment.

"Was," I clarified, looking down at the still dozing girl that slept peacefully in my arms. I smiled. "She was the princess. Maya is her younger sister."

"I can see the family resemblance," Belle said, pushing her long hair off her shoulder as the Hexagon touched the ground. I gathered Mint up carefully and slid off the Hexagon's hand, trying hard not to wake the girl. "Both of them are evil bitches."

"Mint's not an evil bitch," I told Belle, frowning up at her.

"Maybe not to you," Belle said, looking away from my unhappy gaze. "Look, I'll meet you in the tavern after I've hidden the Hexagon. We can plan what we are going to do next there."

I looked down slowly at the sleeping face of Mint as she curled up into my chest. The feeling of her pressed up against me was enough to make everything that had happened during the past two days seem all right. I had done what I needed to do, and I had come out on top, saving Mint from whatever fate that had been in store for her. I felt like a knight that had rescued his princess from the clutches of evil.

I sighed and looked off to the side as my mood shattered. Mint was a princess, but I was no knight. I wasn't even really worth considering a peasant unless you grouped both monsters and peasants in the same class. I chuckled softly as a new sense of hopelessness ripped through me.

Who was I trying to kid, I wondered. Mint was way out of my league. There was nothing that I had that she couldn't get from someone else. I bet the moment she got her kingdom back there would be thousands of nobles, knights, and princes beating down the door to her castle just to gaze on her pretty face. I felt my chest contract painfully as I looked back down at her peaceful unconsciousness.

"Mint," I said softly, shaking her gently. "You need to wake up. I'm too exhausted to carry you to Mrs. Cartha's."

Mint groaned softly, and I allowed the arm holding her legs to drop slowly away, placing her on the ground next to me. When her feet hit the ground I felt her body press against mine, her head leaning against my chest.

"It's too early to get up," She said groggily. "The sun's not even up."

"And it won't be for good long time, since it's setting as we speak." I told her, enjoying the feeling of my arm being wrapped around her shoulder in a kind of loose hug.

"Zat so?" She asked, not moving, her words slurring slightly as she spoke. "Zats fine by me. Lemme sleep."

"Mint you have to wake up," I said, shaking her again. "We're supposed to meet Belle in the Tavern."

"Fine!" Mint said, pushing away and taking a quick step back. I frowned, already missing the pleasant warmth and pressure that Mint's body provided. "What do we have to meet that old bag for?"

"We need to discuss…" I began, but Mint broke me off looking around suddenly.

"Where are we?" She asked, seeming a little startled.

"Just outside of Carona," I replied, lifting my hat and allowing the hair I'd hidden underneath it to fall back to its normal position before pressing my hat back down.

Mint looked at me oddly for a moment.

"Did you carry me all the way here?" she asked, confused. "How did we get away from the tower?"

"We jumped," I said, holding up my hand as Mint began to question that statement. "We jumped and Belle caught us with the Hexagon. We owe her our lives."

"Damn," Mint cursed lightly, not sounding angry, just surprised. "Is that why we need to go see her?"

"Partially," I admitted, looking into Mint's eyes. I could only last a moment in those pools of red wine. "We also need to discuss what our next plan of action is."

"Why would we discuss our plans with them?" Mint asked, her eyes curious. I dropped my gaze to the floor, not able to bear her eyes any longer. "I mean, don't we only need Klaus' help? I'm your only partner right? And Klaus is helping us?"

"We're partners again?" I asked, not lifting my head.

"Yeah," Mint said after a long pause. "We're still partners. Always were."

"Then what about…" I began, but didn't get very far.

"It doesn't matter," Mint said with a wave of her arm. "We should get to the tavern. I bet Belle's getting sick of waiting on us."

And with that she was gone, turning quickly and walking away. I watched her as she walked, her hips swaying slightly with every step she took. I sighed as she entered the town gates. She could have any man she wanted. It was pointless to think she'd even waste her time considering me.

"Come on!" She shouted, sticking her head back out the gate. "I'm getting hungry."

I ran after her, following her intently as she dashed towards the tavern, however, without warning, she altered her course and jumped up onto the edge of the fountain.

"Damn it feels good to be free again!" Mint shouted, twirling on one foot.

I watched smiling as she began to do a sort of simple happy dance, jumping from foot to foot along the edge of the pool of water. Her body twisted and turned at various angles accenting the perfection of her body.

I watched utterly entranced by her actions and form. I could feel my body burning as a strong desire to hold her rose up in me. She turned her head towards me and smiled, but I couldn't move my slack jaw enough to even form a full sentence. Then as soon as suddenly as she started the dancing stopped, her face tinged red from exertion.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, her head bowing and turning away from me. Her voice sounded soft, but full.

"Like what?" I asked, my voice coming out deeper then it usually did. My breathing was becoming heaver and the longing to hold her, to touch her became more pronounced.

"Like," Mint said, lifting her head, her eyes were glazed, but still bore into mine with a beauty I couldn't comprehend. "Like you want…"

"What?" I asked, partially confused, but partially urging her on. I wanted to her say something, anything.

"Like you want…to… to tell me something," She finished. She blinked a few times, hiding her eyes from my gaze.

"Yeah," I said, my voice still deep. "I do have something to say."

I could see it in my mind's eye as Mint looked back up. I could see me walking up to Mint in a garden and giving her a simple flower and her hugging me in thanks for my little bit of consideration.

"I…"

I could see us together, sitting on a small tuft of grass, sharing a small lunch that she had made from some of the food I had grown or some that I had caught.

"I just…"

I could see her hugging me fiercely after raiding a treasure room full of jewels. I could see myself, picking up on of the beautiful necklaces and sliding it around her pretty neck. I'd watch her blush, then lean in, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I really don't know how to say this…"

I could see us at a courtly dance, me spinning her as she laughed. But then I'd be tapped on the shoulder by someone. I'd turn and see some handsome prince dressed in his regal best, while I'm only dressed in my usual travel attire.

"I…"

I'd watch them dance that night, but it would spiral from there. I'd see them at picnics. I'd watch them leave for adventures. I'd see her come back with trinkets and gifts from him, much better then any I could find.

"I…"

I'd watch her walk down the aisle dressed beautifully in a pristine white gown. I'd see him take her hand in hers as they stood at the alter. Then they'd kiss, and I'd die.

"I'm amazed at how different you and your sister are," I finished lamely.

I hung my head, knowing that I could never tell her how I felt. She deserved so much better then I could ever provide. I couldn't cause her that kind of torment. I looked up and saw that the glaze in Mint's eyes had gone away, being replaced by an acute sharpness.

"I'd like to think I'm different then my sister," Mint said, bitterly, looking away from me. "She's a snake."

"I know," I said, also looking away as a frown etched into my features. "I'm just amazed. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't even think you two were related, well, except for the similar hair and eyes."

"Pretty important similarities, Rue," Mint spat.

"Sorry."

"Maya and I have never seen eye to eye on anything," Mint began sitting down on the edge of the fountain. "While I trained in attack based magic, combat, military strategy, mathematics, and history, she trained in healing magic, herbalics, diplomacy, rhetoric, and literature."

"How did that happen?" I asked, looking at Mint as she gazed out into the sky.

"We were offered a choice in what we wanted to learn," Mint explained, shaking her head. "Sometimes it felt as if we were opposite sides of the same coin, but regardless of our being separated, we were always in direct competition over things, like dad's attention."

"You had to fight for your father's attention?" I asked, shocked.

"That makes Dad sound bad, doesn't it?" Mint chuckled. "It wasn't like that, really. It was more that Maya and I were both spoiled and headstrong, so much so that we couldn't stand to be in the same room for long. Dinners always seemed to turn into a competition over something, which always ended with one of us gloating meanly and the other fleeing in near tears."

"That's… horrible," I said, and Mint nodded.

"I never claimed to be perfect or faultless in this situation," Mint said bowing her head. "I know why Maya hates me and why she drove me from the kingdom. But now you know what lead to it and why I dislike her. Despite how cruel I could be to her, she was often worse to me, using my greatest fear against me at anytime."

"Is it those pumpkins?" I asked, moving to sit down next to her. She nodded. "Why are you afraid of them."

"When I was three," Mint began with a sigh. "My kingdom began what they called the Chimera Program, in the hopes that they could create something truly amazing that would one day be helpful to mankind." I nodded as she spoke. "The earliest experiments had been nothing but the splicing of different fruits and vegetables, but we eventually moved past it. In those days, the East Haven Kingdom was on the on the verge of war with the North Sylvan Kingdom. There armies consisted of berserkers and strong warriors that could decimate our mostly mage forces if they got us by surprise. The leaders wanted a cheaper way of acquiring close range combatants then by paying for mercs."

"But," I interrupted.

"Let me finish," Mint said, pressing her finger softly against me lips. My eyes widened in astonishment, but she had my attention. "It wasn't long until they began splicing animals to create the perfect weapon, but the creation was so expensive that it would be cheaper to buy the mercs. However, our scientists had a plan. They'd splice a wide spreading, large plant with a certain animal. In the end, they spliced a pumpkin with a wolf, and began to breed. However, the new creature had no loyalty to anyone but themselves, and flat out refused to be tamed, but the scientists refused to believe that. They wanted to show the world their creation.

Mint sighed, loudly, her leaning sideways against me.

"The king, my father, granted them permission to show a small number, but the scientists wanted a big show, so they planned one. However, because the show was only planned for a few, a couple were able to escape. The guards were able to kill those that did, but one got past, bounding it's way towards my family. My father moved in front, but I wanted to make him proud and outshine Maya, who had already been praised that day for her grades, so I ran in front to protect him, and before I new it, the thing was upon me, ripping away at my back with it's horrible teeth." I watched as Mint visibly shuddered. Before her eyes shot open and she jumped off me. "Your wounds."

"It's ok," I said, smiling. "They've stopped bleeding."

"I'll heal them anyway," Mint said, placing her hand on the lower end of my stomach. I could feel the pain in me ebb away as her spell washed over me.

"Thanks," I said slowly as I looked into her half closed eyes. Suddenly, I yawned my hand coming up quickly to cover my mouth. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Mint said softly, her hand moving away from my stomach and coming to rest on the cooling stone below us.

I was intensely aware of just how close Mint's hand was to mine. Just a small shift and I would brush against her. Part of me wanted to reach out and take her small hand into mine, but I couldn't.

"Thank you," I said again, partly trying to distract myself from her hand and partly because I needed to say it.

"For what?" she asked, tilting her head and looking curiously towards me.

"For saving me from those pumpkins," I replied, looking away. "If you hadn't done anything, then I probably wouldn't be sitting here. Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you," She said, reaching out and taking my chin in her hand. With a gentle pull, she brought my face in front of hers. "If not for you I would never have been able to finally stand against them and prove that I was stronger than them."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, my voice jumping as Mint rubbed her fingers lightly across my chin.

"I'd tried to face them many times after that day, but I always ended up backing down," She said, leaning in closer, a small smile playing on her once somber lips. "But then they tried to take you from me." She leaned ever closer. "I couldn't let them take you. It would have killed me."

I could feel Mint's breath on my lips as she leaned in still closer. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, which were probably burning brightly. I wanted to kiss her so badly it felt like I was choking. So, it wasn't just Mint who was shocked when I turned away.

"We should head to the tavern," I told her, but Mint didn't answer. She simply got up and began walking towards our destination.

And there I sat, feeling like an idiot and a heel. I knew it was dumb, but I couldn't get the images of Mint and her prince out of my head. If that happened, I'd rather have had nothing with her, and besides, it's not like anyone in her family would approve. I'm a monster, after all. I sighed as I stood up and began to walk after Mint.

I entered easily into the surreal quite of the tavern. I looked slowly around the room, taking in the pained, annoyed, and fearful looks on everyone's face. Each of the patrons glared at me as I continued to survey the place, finding Belle and Mint at a table in the far corner of the room, neither facing each other. I swallowed as I walked over to meet them.

"Um, hello," I said as I sat down, which got lukewarm response from the two ladies. "Are you two fighting?"

"No!" They shouted a little too quickly for my taste. I decided that changing the subject was the best thing I could do.

"Belle?" I asked, and she turned to look at me. "How did you know when we needed you?"

"Simple," Belle said with a smirk. "Klaus planned the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her intently.

"Well, you know how smart Klaus is right? Didn't you ever wonder why he was that smart?" Belle asked, waving her hand to the side. "Or how he and Mira met?"

"No, not really," I replied as I turned to look at Mint "What about you Mint?"

"I just figured he was well read," Mint replied, shrugging her shoulders. Belle sighed, shaking her head.

"Mint you should know this," Belle said. "There was a war sixteen years ago right?"

"Yeah, so?" Mint asked.

"And what made the North Sylvain kingdom so dangerous?" Belle asked, like a teacher trying to lead her students.

"The great strategist, Remington," Mint replied, leaning back in her chair. "But I don't see what that has to do with…"

"Klaus was one of his students," Belle interrupted.

"I had no idea," I said, looking down at my hands as the rested on my knees. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Klaus grew up during the war," Belle told me, leaning back in her chair. "His youth was spent seeing, experiencing, and learning to master the forces that led to the death of a nation. It's not really something he ever took a fancy too."

"But what's he doing here?" Mint asked, leaning forward onto the table. "Isn't Carona in the heart of the neutral territory between East Haven and North Sylvain?"

"That's precisely why he's here," Belle said, turning around and waving for the waitress. "Klaus was an exceptional student, capable of learning from both the past and present history of a country to implement strategies, occasionally able to turn a once successful strong hold against the enemy."

"So you're saying?" I asked as realization took over.

"Yep," Belle nodded as Antonia placed a glass of deep red wine on the table. ""Klaus accompanied a small battalion of soldiers in the last few days of the war as a strategist. It was because of his efforts that the North Sylvain army was able to route the East Haven army at the Battle of Parn Hill."

"I heard about that battle," Mint said, tilting her head to the side. "But my teacher said it was due to a tactical error on the part of one of our tacticians."

"Each country writes their own history Mint," Belle said, shaking her head. "And no country is willing to admit that they were outsmarted by a sixteen year old boy."

"Klaus was only sixteen?" I asked, amazed. I couldn't believe that the gentle researcher had been capable of something like that at such a young age.

I mean, as far as I can tell, that's how old I am.

"And Mira was only fifteen," Belle said as she nodded her head slowly.

"What does Mira have to do with this?" Mint asked.

"She was the youngest warrior to ever be formally allowed into the military, and it was her prowess with a blade that Klaus banked his entire strategy on. A risky gamble, but one that paid off."

"I can't believe Mira and Klaus met in a war," I said, looking off to the side. "They seemed like their lives were very ordinary."

"Well…"

"Barkeep! We need two tankards of your finest ale and some of your world famous stew!" a voice shouted as the door to the tavern slammed open, causing every one of us at the table to jump.

I looked up to see Duke and Rod gliding through the crowd, their eyes tired but proud.

"Damn, that was fun!" Rod exclaimed as he dragged a chair from another table and plopped down next to me, placing the Golden Gales onto the table in front of him. Duke pulled the chair out that was next to Belle and smiled warmly at her, which she returned, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"How'd it go?" Belle asked, turning away to hide her blush.

"Exactly as Klaus planned," Rod replied, lifting his legs and placing his boots on the top of the table. "Right down to the moment the tower went into lockdown."

"Lockdown?" I asked. I'd heard of jails go into lockdown where every exit is sealed to prevent escape, but a whole tower?

"Maya's tower is designed as an area to protect the crown princess from any invading forces," Mint explained, as Antonia walked over and placed Rod and Duke's orders in front of them. "That's why there was no exit on the ground floor when we reached it."

"Oh," I uttered looking down.

To tell the truth, I hadn't even noticed that there had been no door. I was much more concerned about the advancing hoards of pumpkins. But that didn't stop me from feeling stupid for not realizing it.

"Can I take your order?" Antonia asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group.

"Food," Mint said, staring at the cooling stew that sat in front of Rod.

"What kind of food?" Antonia asked, shifting on one foot and sliding the tray that had carried the other's food behind her back.

"Anything," Mint relied, a small bit of saliva building up in the corner of her mouth. Antonia nodded before turning to me.

"And what would you like?" She asked, smiling sweetly, which I easily returned.

""Um, I suppose I'll have the same," I replied.

"And to drink?" Antonia asked, leaning a little lower. Her low cut bodice showing off enough of her flesh to make me feel uncomfortable.

"None for…" Mint said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Ale!" Duke cried, taking a long drought on his own tankard. He placed the drink on the table with a loud clack. "They will both have a large ale. On me."

"Hey!" Belle shouted, punching Duke hard on the arm. "We don't have enough money to pay for other people's drinks, you idiot."

I heard Rod chuckle as he continued to watch the bickering couple while inhaling his own food. But I didn't pay attention to them. I was more concerned with Mint who was crouched down low on the table, glowering at Antonia as she walked away to get our food. I smiled as I realized she looked a bit like a cat that was about to pounce.

"Mint, are you ok?" I asked, fighting to keep the mirth in my voice to a minimum.

"I'm fine," Mint said, sitting up in her chair and flipping back her ponytail. "I'm just really hungry."

At that moment, my stomach decided that it could better convey my own hunger than I could and decided that it would voice this information quite loudly. I blushed and reached back to scratch the back of my head.

"I'm a bit hungry myself," I said, trying not to look at the mirthful smiles of everyone at the table.

"Really? I would never have guessed," Mint said, smiling brightly. "Oh, here she comes with our food."

I turned around in my chair to see Antonia walking towards us, carrying our food. She greeted us when she got there and served Mint first, placing her bowl of stew in front of her and her tankard of ale in front of that. In an instant, Mint had grabbed the spoon and began shoveling food into her mouth, some of the stew running down the side of her mouth.

"Those are atrocious table manners, my dear," Antonia said, shaking her head.

"Shut it," Mint said, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "I haven't eaten in well over twenty four hours. I'm allowed a little leniency."

"If you say so," the waitress said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And here's your meal."

There was a dull thunk as the overlarge bowl of stew was placed in front of me. In actuality, overlarge didn't even begin to describe it. It was like a small cauldron had been placed in front of me. It easily held more stew then Duke, Rod, and Mint's bowls combined.

"But," I sputtered as the tankard of ale was placed down next to the bowl.

"There you are," she said sweetly. "Now if you need anything, just let me know."

"Looks like someone's got a crush on Rue," Belle said, through her small chuckles. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I stared into the stew, contemplating the large chunks of chicken that floated in it.

"Stupid bitch," Mint said as she grabbed for her tankard. The icy coldness of her voice froze everyone at the table.

With a quick tug, Mint pulled the large mug of ale to her lips and began to guzzle the drink.

"Mint, I think you should slow down," Belle said softly, looking sadly at the girl.

But Mint continued to drink, tilting the glass back farther and farther. Then she was done, and with a large gasp of air, she slammed the tankard back onto the table. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked glazed.

"Damn things never hold enough," She slurred, before grabbing for her spoon. "What!"

No one at the table was willing to look at Mint, but each of us wore a small frown.

"Mint, you ok?" I asked for the second time that night.

"Nev'r bett'r," She slurred angrily. "Now lemme eat."

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. As I scratched the back of my head, my finger caught on a bit of string, partially showing my gem. I quickly reacted and pulled my hat back down, but I wasn't fast enough.

"That reminds me," Belle said, looking intently at me. "That gem on your forehead. What is it?"

"Gem?" Rod asked, putting his spoon into the now empty bowl of stew. "What gem?"

I looked down at the table before checking to see that no one was looking at us.

"This gem," I said as I pushed my hat up just far enough that everyone at the table could get a quick look before returning my hat to its place.

"What the heck?" Rod asked, shocked. "How did that happen?"

I shrugged before saying, "I don't know. I've had that gem for as long as I can remember. I don't know what it does, or even if does anything. I just know it's a constant reminder that I'm not human."

"Not human?" Duke asked, looking up from his stew.

"No offense, Rue," Belle said, smirking. "But you look pretty damn human to me, and no jewel can change that fact."

"There's more to it than that," I said softly, looking down into my rapidly cooling stew, which I had yet to even so much as touch. "I…"

"Rue c'n turn inta diff'rent creatures," Mint slurred, lifting up her bowl and scooping out the last bit of stew. "Damn, still hungry. Rue, c'n I have some ah yours?"

"Sure," I said, pushing my bowl over towards Mint.

"You can transform?" Duke asked, an interested smile on his face.

"I'm able to take the form of any cre… Anything that I kill or that dies near me," I told them.

"So that's how you were able to take the form of that girl," Rod said, placing one of his arms on the table as he leaned forward.

"Claire," I corrected him. "That wasn't just any girl. That was Claire."

Everyone at the table but Mint took on a pained expression and looked away for a moment. I sighed and looked down into Mint's empty bowl that lay in front of me.

"I've heard from Elena that Rue can turn into a cute, little pollywog," Mint said from out of nowhere. I turned to look at her.

"I bet that's a sight," Belle said chuckling. "Do you get to keep your hat in these forms?"

I blushed as I realized that Belle was making fun of my hat. I still didn't understand why no one else liked it. I thought it was kind of cool looking, and besides Claire made it for me.

"Yeah, It's a sight, all right," Mint said darkly. "Watching Rue scream in pain any time a monster dies; watching him writhe in agony, not knowing how to help him; watching his body bend, brake, twist, bloat, contract, and crush itself into all sorts of weird shapes; it seems so painful that I don't know how he handles it."

"It… fades eventually, and the more I… the more I kill the less it hurts," I said, closing my eyes as a feeling of shame washed over me.

"But, you've been fighting for so long, shouldn't it not burn anymore?" Mint asked, worry filling her voice. "What about that pig monster?"

"It was nothing compared to Charlie," I said.

"Who's Charlie?" Duke asked, worry filling his voice also. I felt even worse knowing that my inhumanity was a cause of stress for more people than just me, or even Mint.

"Charlie's someone I killed while saving Mint," I told everyone. "He happened upon me, and I ended up killing him, then assuming his form to save Mint. I'm a monster."

I hit the ground hard as a fist collided with my face.

"Mint, what did…" I cried, as I clutched my bleeding nose, but Mint hadn't hit me. Duke had.

I stared at the man as he slowly sat back down in his chair, slowly pulling his fist back. I could see Mint get up and move slowly over to me, her steps not as graceful as they normally were.

"I don't think you quite understand this world, Rue," Rod said, pulling his black fedora down over his eyes as he leaned back. "It's admirable that you don't want to kill, but there are sometimes that you just can't avoid it."

"In all of my favorite stories," Duke said, smiling faintly down at me. "The hero always ends up having to fight a battle, having to kill, even when he really doesn't want to, but he does it because he has to."

"Because if you didn't kill that guy, Rue," Belle said smiling. "He would have killed you, and none of us want that."

"I know it's a hard decision to have to make, Rue," Mint said as she began to cast her healing spell. "But you did it to save me. And I'm very grateful. I never knew there were people willing to fight for me. Thank you."

"Hey!" Rod said, laughing. "Don't we get a thank you too? Duke and I fought every bit as hard as Rue and probably took out more people."

I looked down at my hands. It hurt so much to think that Charlie was trapped in me, but he had Claire to keep him company. Maybe one day I can release him, or even revive him. Then everything would be ok, right?

"Thanks guys," I said, slowly, standing up and getting back into my seat.

"Yeah," Mint said, nodding as she moved back to her own seat. "Thanks. I'll never forget your help."

"Aww shucks," Rod said, taking a last drink on his tankard. "You're going to make me blush."

Everyone at the table laughed. Even I managed to chuckle. I smiled at everyone. I was actually beginning to feel better.

"Well, I know what can make this night even better for you Rue," Rod said, standing up.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I finished the Arc Edge last night."

------------

"It feels good out here," Mint said, as she stood at the edge of the river, enjoying the feeling of the wind as it blew through her hair.

The time and the amount of food she'd devoured seemed to have neutralized most of the alcohol in her system. I heard Mint giggle slightly at nothing. Well, Most of it was gone. I sighed as I sat on the grass with Johnny Wolf resting his chin on my leg. I rubbed my thumb slowly on his head, listening to the dog's occasional contented sighs. I yawned again. My lack of sleep was really beginning to get to me.

"Here it is!" Rod called, walking from the cave. In a flash, he had jammed the blade into the dirt in front of him and took a step back. "Come and get it."

I stood up slowly so as not to disturb Johnny Wolf too much, but I still ended up waking him. I gave him one last pat before walking over to the weapon. The weapon was huge; in fact it seemed to be bigger then the old Arc Edge. The metallic red base gleamed in the moon light, interrupted only by the green studs planted in the shape of a curved star. The blade was a deep gray with clearer gray wisps, running through it. The blade was absolutely beautiful. I heard Mint whistle loudly as she looked at it. I smiled.

I reached up and grabbed the handle, pulling it from the earth. The large, bulbous axe head slid easily from the earth. I whirled with the weapon, and brought the blade to a stop directly in front of Rod. It was a heavy weapon, but still lighter then it had originally been, and much easier to wield.

I placed the weapon on the ground carefully before sinking to my knees placing the blade in front of me. Slowly, I reached down to my side and unclasped the Silver Breeze from my belt. I held it in my hands for a few moments, studying the weapon that had helped me so much. I shook my head. I had the Arc Edge back. I placed the blade behind my feet. I'd never forget its help.

Gingerly, I reached out and grabbed the handle of the Arc Edge. I ran my fingers slowly along the strap. I smirked as I flipped the blade onto my back and stood up. This was my weight. What I was used to. I'd spent all of my life with this blade on my back. And it felt good to have it back. Really good. I felt revitalized as if I'd just woken up from a short nap.

I lashed out with a quick punch to the air before grabbing the blade. I spun quickly, the blade coming free from my shoulder and slicing its way easily through the air. As the slash ended its path I pulled my arm in quickly before thrusting out, stabbing at the air. I smiled.

"Well? Rod asked, as I returned the Arc Edge to my shoulder. "What do you think? Is it as good as the old one?"

"Better," I said, walking towards him. "It's a really incredible weapon."

"I put my heart into making that weapon," Rod said, crossing his arms. "I found every imperfection in the weapon and either removed it or made it a minimal concern. I also found out why your blade broke."

"Why?" I asked, remembering back to the ghost temple and our narrow escape.

"It was because of those little gems," He said, walking behind me and pointing to the green star. "They caused a serious weakness in the structure of the blade, but more importantly, they seem to flair a bit of energy at any strike, which begins to eat away at the blade."

"If that's the case, then why did you leave them on?" I asked, pulling the blade into my hands and looking at the pale green star. "Won't they just eat through my handle again?"

"Actually, they wont or at least, not significantly," Rod said, reaching out and gripping the handle. "Let me show you what I mean."

I nodded and Mint and I followed him over to a collection of large logs, but we moved a little past that to a group of smaller logs about as thick as my fist. Rod bent down slowly and picked up one of the logs.

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded again.

Like a flash Rod tossed the log into the air. I watched it as it spun to its maximum height then began its plummet back to earth. Rod shifted his weight and gripped the blade before swinging. A quick burst of green light illuminated the air and created a thin trail that followed the blade.

"That's… That's incredible. I can feel the power emanating from it," Mint said, reaching out as the green faded into the night sky. I frowned.

"I figured you'd be able to feel it too," Rod said nodding as he handed the blade back to me. "Mages and warriors are more attuned to the shift in energy around them as it can mean the difference between life and death."

"But I felt nothing," I whispered, placing the blade back where it belonged, still staring intently at where the green streak had been.

"What do you mean you felt nothing?" Mint said, looking at me oddly. "It's just like when I cast a spell. You know, like a sudden jolt to the senses."

I shook my head.

"I've never felt anything like that before," I told her.

"Are you serious?" she asked, taking a step forward. "But how could you not?"

"Is it really that important?" I asked, looking away. Just how much of a freak am I.

"Everyone can sense this if they are attuned to what happens around them," Rod said. "Maybe." He bent down and picked up the Silver Breeze. "Maybe you just don't know what you're looking for. So how about I swing the Silver Breeze then you swing the Arc Edge and compare."

"All right," I replied, pulling my weapon off my shoulder.

Rod walked slowly over and stood next to me. He lifted his sword into a battle stance before jerking forward in a quick slash, ending with him burying the blade into the ground. I felt nothing.

"See?" Rod asked, standing up, leaving the Silver Breeze buried in the ground. "There was nothing to that swing or that hit. Now swing your weapon."

I nodded and lifted my blade high above my head before brining it down, cutting through the earth with a powerful slash. When I struck the green gem flared again, but I still felt nothing, nothing but the actual impact on my finger tips. I shook my head. I closed my eyes as I slumping to the ground. I'm in no way human, am I?

"Nothing?" Rod asked, and I shook my head again.

"Don't worry about it, Rue," Mint said, sinking down next to me. "It's not like it's an important skill."

"It's just another piece of my humanity being ripped away," I said softly.

No one had anything to say to that last statement, but I did feel Mint squeeze my shoulder in an attempt to reassure me. I looked up and saw her smiling down at me, which I returned weakly.

"You should probably get some rest," Mint said. "You've been up for a long time."

I looked slowly down at the ground, watching the grass sway as a small breeze kicked up. I shook my head as I stood up. I still felt energized from the return of the Arc Edge. I pulled my weapon free from the ground. I needed to do something, or I doubt I'd get any sleep.

"Hey, Rod," I said, raising the Arc edge and pointing the blade at him. "I challenge you to a fight."

"Rue," Rod said shaking his head. He reached out and gripped my shoulder "You've had a rough day; we all have. I think it's best if we just left and tried to figure out our next move."

With that he turned and began walking away.

"Come on, Rue," Mint said softly as I reached down into my pouch on my belt. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

The only reply was the tink of coin against coin as I threw a few coins towards Rod. I glared at his back as he stopped in his tracks.

"There's your hundred gold!" I shouted, thrusting the Arc Edge into the dirt. "Isn't that what you charge for a fight?"

I heard Rod sigh as he turned around. He bent down slowly and scooped the money into his hands. He frowned as he looked from the various golden and silver coins, before casting them to the side. The stillness of the area was only broken by the plop of the coins breaking the surface of he water.

"You're throwing your money away!" Rod said, forcefully. "Now get some sleep."

"Is this the heart you always rant so much about?" I asked, pulling off my hat and tossing it to the side. "Is this how you treat all challenges. You once told me that everything I did I should do with heart. I want this fight and I'm not backing down."

Rod shook his head as he turned and walked back into his cave.

"Coward!" I shouted as Mint gripped onto my arm.

I needed to get this energy out of my system. I could feel it coursing and flowing through me, faster and faster. It was almost annoying how awake I felt after not sleeping for at least thirty-six hours.

"Rue, come on," Mint urged her voice sounding annoyed. "Lets go inside. I want to talk to you about something."

"Then go," I said, pulling my arm free from her grip and taking a few steps towards my weapon. I ripped it free from the ground. "But I'm staying here. I'm not leaving until I get this fight."

"What the hell is your problem?" Mint shouted, taking a step towards me and punching me hard in the shoulder. "Why the hell are you acting like a damn moron?"

I froze for a moment, trying to come up with an intelligent reply to her question, but it escaped me. How would I say that I was so excited to get my weapon back that I had to use it. I shook my head. But that couldn't be it. Could it?

"All right, Rue," Rod said as he walked out of the cave, a manic smile on his face. "You've got yourself a fight."

I smiled as Rod hefted his weapon up onto his shoulder.

"Like it he asked," Pointing towards the huge war hammer. I nodded.

The weapon in its entirety seemed to be made of Damascus steel, giving black weapon an advantage at night. But there was more to the head of the weapon then just inky darkness. On the head were for carvings of lightening, which were made from a slivery metal.

"It's nice," I replied. "But it looks a bit heavier than what you normally fight with."

"You think so?" He asked as he charged forward, slamming the hammer into the ground.

Clumps of dirt flew into the air as I flung myself backwards. I didn't even have time to think before Rod had twisted, sending his weapon flying towards me. The hammer hit me hard in the side, sending me tumbling across the ground. I tried to stand, but only made it to my knees. The pain in my side was unbearable. I reached up gingerly and touched the place Rod had stuck me. Pain ripped through my side, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying our. My mouth filled with the taste of copper, whether it was from my tongue or from the blow, I didn't even pretend to know. All I did know was that I couldn't afford to be struck again.

"Giving up that easily?" Rod asked, leaning on his weapon and smiling at me. "What was it you said about heart?"

"Let's go," I said, standing up. I readied my blade and stared at Rod, waiting for him to make the first move.

I jumped to the side as he swung his weapon towards the ground and lashed out catching him in the side with my boot. He stumbled to the side and spun, the head of his weapon flying just above the ground. I flipped over the weapon, and brought the Arc Edge up to block another downward attack from Rod. The hammer hit hard, and I could feel the vibrations it created shoot down my arms. I stumbled backwards, letting his weapon fall to the ground.

He jerked forward, slamming the head of the hammer into my gut. I hit the ground hard. I swallowed a huge gulp of air, but I couldn't release. I began groaning loudly. I could feel my lungs deflating before I took in breath, each rise and fall causing shooting pains to run through me.

Suddenly, I felt something plop down next to me, and two hands grip my chest.

"Get Back, Mint!" Rod shouted. "This is a fight between me and Rue!"

"Look at him!" Mint returned, her voice full of fury. "There's blood dripping from the corners of his mouth! He can't fight against you! This fight has to end! Now!"

"I refuse to believe that that's all Rue is capable of," Rod shouted. "I made that weapon for a true warrior, not a weakling. Not the weakling you're implying he is."

"Rue's not weak!" Mint shouted, rising up and stomping the ground. "I never said he was weak!"

"Then let him fight his own battles," Rod said. "He challenged me to this fight, and I'm going to see it through. And I know he will too, right Rue?"

"Thanks for caring, Mint," I said as I sat up, rubbing my stomach, grimacing as pains coursed from my fingertips. "I'm ok."

I reached up and wiped the blood from my lips as Mint smiled, shaking her head.

"Make sure you kick his ass," She commanded, and I nodded. "I'll be rooting for you."

"Go!" Rod shouted as he charged forward, his weapon held high above his head.

He slammed the weapon down hard, but I dodged, jumping to the side. Before he could shift his weight, I charged forward, spinning on one foot and striking him across the jaw with the back of my boot.

He stumbled back, and I pressed my attack, lashing out with the Arc Edge, sticking him in the side with the blunt of my weapon. Rod took the blow and rolled away from his own weapon and I chased. I saw what he was gong to do, but couldn't stop myself in time. He stuck out on leg to stop his roll and was on his feet in a instant, spinning around and catching me in the chest with his foot.

I stumbled back. Rod was to his weapon by the time I regained my senses. He charged, but I ran to the side. Rod was normally faster then me, but that weapon slowed him down, however he was still gaining on me. I ran along the rocky edge of the meadow. I jumped back as Rod's hammer struck the ground in front of me. He shifted his weight, but I was quicker. I jumped against the wall as the hammer swung under me, and pushed off flipping over Rod. In an instant, my weapon was at his throat.

"Amazing!" I heard Mint shout as she rushed over to me I turned and smiled at her and she returned it.

"Well fought, Rue," Rod said, nodding. "Seems the Black Hurricane couldn't stand against your speed."

"If you had pressed all of your openings then you would have won," I replied, rubbing the back of my head, sheepishly.

"Ifs are unimportant at the end of the day, Rue," Rod said as he walked slowly back to his campsite, sitting down on one of the logs. "You can't live an enjoyable life if you're constantly worried about what could have been. I didn't press those advantages, and you won."

I sighed as I slumped to the ground. The adrenaline that had been pumping through me ebbed away, leaving me feeling drained.

"Maybe your right," I said, looking off to the side.

From where I sat, I could see the twin gilded eagles preparing for flight, silhouetted by the climbing ivory moon. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at that place. I'd nearly lost my life there. I'd nearly lost everything involving this quest to those that lived within those blood red walls. I'd nearly lost Mint.

I shuddered as I remembered the people that lived inside that accursed building. Personally, I'd only fought one of them. Trap Master. I chuckled weakly and shook my head. He'd almost killed me and put Mint out of commission. I was lucky that she'd been able to concentrate through that. He was the first I'd faced, but there was still Doll Master who seemed to control him. That still left that butler that could teleport, and Princess Maya, herself, who had driven her own sister from her home. How were we supposed to stand against that kind of power? When I looked at it that way, I began to feel the hope flow from me, washing away all sense of accomplishment.

"What do we do now?" I asked, my voice weak as I continued to look at the tower.

"Worried about our enemies?" Rod asked, and I nodded.

He chuckled before walking over next to me and sitting down. He clamped his hand on my shoulder and shook hard.

"Hey, you can't let it get you down," he said, a confident smirk on his face. "This your trial period. I've been there to, ya know."

"Really?" Mint deadpanned, sitting down on the other side, her hand almost grazing against mine. "I never would have thought you'd have trouble with anything."

"Mine was back when I first started making weapons," Rod continued, ignoring Mint. He pulled up one of his legs and let his arm rest on his knee. "Those were some tough time. Everyday, I'd get up and pour my heart and soul into making something, but you know what I'd have to show for all that work at the end of the day? Crap. Just a molten pile, or a bent blade, if I was lucky."

"Rod," I heard Mint whisper. I smiled pathetically as I looked down. I'd never even considered that Rod had been through anything like that.

"I got down, ya know?" he said softly, staring out over the river, watching the ripples distort the image of the moon that we saw. "Every night, I went to bed, thinking about giving up and wishing that I'd never even started this."

"But you had too much heart to give up, right?" Mint asked, leaning across my chest. I leaned back, unsure of what she was doing.

"Yeah," Rod said standing up. "Something like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked, shifting out from under Mint and standing up. I heard a little humph sound from behind me, but I ignored it.

"I had help," He said, turning back and smiling at me. I felt Mint stand up behind me and move just over slightly. She was close enough that I could feel her heat.

"I made it where I am today because of my woman," Rod said turning again to look out across the river. "Do you know what it's like, Rue? Having someone you love there constantly? Someone to look after you and to make sure you can't destroy yourself?"

I swallowed nervously as I felt my head turn and look at Mint. She was staring at me her face tinged with shadow, and I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks as I turned to look away.

"Every time I got down, she'd say stuff," Rod continued not even noticing what Mint and I were doing. Maybe he could have explained it to me. "Oh, don't waste your time moping and keep building. You give up now, and your heart dies with it. Things like that."

Rod turned around and clenched his fist as he bowed his head.

"Well, I couldn't give up after she questioned my heart," He said, lifting his head. "You know what that's like, Rue. So, I just kept on failing, but she was always there, and because of her support, I never gave up."

"She was one hell of a woman," Rod said, with a wistful smile, his eyes half closed and a small smile on his face. "It took me five years to create my first artwork, and she was there with me as I put the finishing touches onto it. I don't know where I'd be without her."

"Where is she now?" Mint asked. Rod sighed and turned towards the bend in the river where the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega rested.

"The Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega is Lucine's keepsake," he said, his voice somber.

I fell silent and turned away from the craft. Poor Rod.

"So… She's gone?" Mint asked, her voice soft and full of sorrow.

"Gone?" Rod asked, looking up. "Of course not. She's just living in her hometown."

Mint groaned and slumped against me as I chuckled with relief. I shook my head and smiled. Rod was a strange guy.

"What the hell?" Mint shouted, pushing off me, and taking a powerful step towards Rue. "When you said keepsake, I figured that she was dead."

"Dead?" Rod asked, shaking his head. "No. She's not dead, though sometimes it sure does feel that way. I haven't seen her in so long. Damn I miss her."

"Well, why don't you just go see her?" I asked, as I gestured towards the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega. "I bet your baby could get you there in no time."

"Yeah," Rod said, nodding. "But I made a promise to her."

"What kind of promise?" Mint asked.

"I told her I wouldn't come back until I'd made a weapon that put my name into the history books."

"That's a tough promise," I said, looking over my shoulder at the handle of the Arc Edge.

"And if I saw her now, she'd just shoo me out the door and tell me to get my butt back to work," Rod said, laughing. "Just like old times."

"She wouldn't," Mint said softly, so softly that I wasn't even sure she'd actually said anything.

"It takes time to make a weapon like that," Rod said, smiling at me. "That weapon is my trial, so I'll take it slow and make it perfect. That's what I think you should do about those people in the tower. Take it slow. Let them make the first move. Otherwise they might lead you two into another trap."

Another trap? I shuddered at the thought of what could happen if we wondered into another one of their traps. I heard Mint yawn from behind me, and felt her hand graze against mine as she stretched. I blushed, but I didn't move my hand away. Rod chuckled.

"Maybe you should head off to bed, Mint," Rod said, shaking his head. "You too, Rue."

I nodded and gave a small wave, and Mint and I were off to the inn, where a soft bed awaited me. The darkness head stolen over the city and driven everyone into their homes, but like most nights, Mint and I were the only ones making our way through the cobblestone streets to our beds.

As I closed and bolted the door to the inn behind me, I remembered something.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, causing Mint to pause on her way up the stairs. Mint shook her head.

"It can wait until the morning," she said smiling as I followed her up the stairs. Mint paused at her door and turned to look back at me.

"We've got to get up early tomorrow, so I guess we should just go to bed," Mint said, a small smile on her face. "Good night."

"Yeah," I replied.

Mint and I just stood there staring at each other for a long time. I could feel the breath catch in my throat as I watched a small shadow form on her cheeks due to a shift in the light. Her smile seemed to grow more expectant with each passing moment. I coughed and looked away.

"I suppose I should be getting to my room," I said softly.

"Good night, Rue," Mint whispered as she reached out and opened the door.

"Good night," I said as her door clicked softly shut.


	19. The Master's Trap

Well, gang, I'm back with yet another chapter, and let me tell you, I hope this is good. It really sucked the first time I sat down to proof it and I have done some major cosmetic surgery on this piece. I've been told it's good, but it's your opinions that matter. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Deth Star Apacolypse- Ack! More! I'm glad you enjoyed that twist. There were actually a lot of little changes I made that I planned on using in a sequel that I hope I one day find the time to write. And I hope you enjoy this one since it was really one of my worst before I began working, but my beta really likes it, so here's hoping.

Kairi21- Evil? I try. I learned from the best actually. You should see what my beta puts her boys through. Hooboy. I'm glad I'm full of surprises. Means this story is actually worth reading. Thanks.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou- I try to keep this thing up beat, but like you said, the endgame begins soon, which means I really have to consider how I handled the second to last fight, and change some of the final battle. Try to make them a little cooler, while explaining more. I'll try to have the first chapter of the endgames up soon.

SuGaR HiGh MoNkEy- Conflicted emotions! Awesome!

RiaKitsuneYoukai- Yes, I do know that. There were some fics I started reading, and still weren't updated or finished by the time I stopped reading in that section. And I'm sorry, but I'm a rather slow updater. So, I hope you'll wait and see this through till the end. Thanks for reading.

Marowe- Do that nice guy pose! Go Lee! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

------------

Despite its bulk, the Arc Edge felt light and nimble in my hands, lighter than the Silver Breeze, and I smiled as I spun, using the momentum to drag my foot around. Planting it hard, I lashed out with my blade.

I continued my bladed dance, slashing and thrusting and kicking at imaginary foes, trying desperately to work out the rust that had come from using another blade. As I trained, my movements were all coming back to me: my grip, my stance, and the strokes of the blade. The Silver Breeze had felt like a sword, but the Arc Edge...The Arc Edge was an extension of my arm.

I pulled back from the thrust, shifting the Arc Edge in my hands to block the attack of my imaginary foe and shoved, breaking his attack and pressing with my own, my blade biting into the dirt. He countered with a quick thrust, but I slid to the side of the attack, slamming my fist into his face with one hand as my freehand shifted its grip and pushed the Arc Edge from the ground. He was stumbling from the punch when I caught him in the gut with the blunt of my blade.

As I stepped back from my downed enemy, I heard soft clapping.

"Looking good," Rod said, walking out of his cave with Johnny Wolf bounding around beside him. The dog let out a yip as he saw me, before charging playfully towards me.

"The repairs you made to the Arc Edge are incredible," I said, kneeling down and rubbing the little dog's ears. "It feels stronger than ever."

"I didn't repair the Arc Edge," Rod said with a smile.

"But," I sputtered, confused. "I thought…"

"I don't repair weapons Rue," Rod said, grabbing his elbow and pushing his black fedora back with his thumb. "I make them. And I made you a new Arc Edge from scratch."

"You mean?" I asked, my hand freezing on the dog's head.

"Yep," Rod said, nodding his head. "That's a Bladestar special."

I chuckled and shook my head. Rod gave things very odd names.

"So you still have my old weapon in the back?" I asked, and Rod nodded, placing one of his hands on his hip.

"Yeah, I've still got it. Why? Do you want it back?" he asked, but I shook my head no.

"Just curious," I replied.

The conversation stalled for a moment, as I looked down towards the ground, images of my dreams for the past few nights filling my head. I shuddered, feeling good but also feeling as though I'd seen something that I shouldn't have. The dreams always started well, but they never finished that way.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked suddenly, not wanting to think about the dreamBut the images of a wedding followed by a suicidal Mint pushed through, causing me to feel ill.

"Sure," Rod said, smiling. "What's on your mind?"

"I've been having these dreams the past few days," I began, my voice soft, almost fearful. I scratched the back of my neck absently, feeling my face grow warm.

"Like nightmares?" Rod asked, sitting down on the soft grass. I soon joined him.

"Maybe some could classify as that," I told him, pulling my knees up to my chest. "But the first one was very… I guess, enjoyable?"

"What are these dreams about?" Rod asked, pulling the brim of his hat a little lower over his eyes.

"Uh," I said, swallowing. "They're, ah, they're about…about Mint."

I glanced up at Rod, but I didn't like what I saw. He was sitting there smiling at me, smiling and shaking his head. My eyes narrowed.

"What's so amusing," I asked, annoyed.

"So you're finally admitting it," Rod said, shaking his head. "It's about damn time. I mean, Elena's been chanting about it for who knows how long. So, are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" I asked, confused. What was he talking about?

"Mint!" he told me, his voice forceful, looking at me like I was an idiot. "Are you going to tell her that you like her?"

"Wha?" I asked, taken aback.

"Oh come on," he said. "It's obvious you like her."

"Do I?" I asked, looking away. "I don't know. I don't understand what I feel. And…and even if I did like her, it's not like she could ever like something like me."

"Let's not start with the "I'm a monster" bullshit again," Rod sighed, pulling up one of his legs and placing his arm on the knee. "We proved you wrong on that point."

"If you say so," I replied sullenly, looking towards the ground. Rod sighed in annoyance.

"Anyway, the point is, I really do think that Mint li…"

"Rue!"

The shriek had come from they town, and only one person in the town sounded like that. Elena. In an instant, Rod and I were on our feet rushing towards the town, taking the stairs two or three at a time, Johnny Wolf trailing not too far behind. I tore through the alley and out into the town square. Before I could blink, I felt someone throw their arms around me.

"Rue!" Elena shouted, gripping my shoulders and shaking slightly. "Mom! They got Mom!

"Elena, calm down," I said, patting her gently but nervously on the back "What are you talking about? Who's got Mira?"

"It's those monsters," she said, pulling back and looking up at me pleadingly. "The ones from the Ghost Temple. They have mom. You have to go save her. I've already told Mint. She left right away."

I groaned as I stepped back from Elena. I turned quickly and began running to the entrance of the city.

"Rue," I heard Rod shout, and I looked over my shoulder at him as I kept running. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," I said, waving. "You stay here and protect the city."

"Be careful, Rue," Elena called out. "They're everywhere."

"I will," I returned and with that I rushed out into the forest.

As the gates shut behind me, I heard the bushes began to rustle and iron clank against iron. I took a slow breath, my eyes scanning the area for any sign of the sound. A bush shook. Then another. Suddenly the whole forest seemed to be quivering with a thirst for blood.

I clenched my hand into a tight fist and took a deep breath, and then I took off at a run, the puppets beginning to push their way through the underbrush. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get there fast. Mira, and possibly Mint as well, were in danger. My heart was pounding, but not from exertion.

I skidded around a bend, using a small tree as a balance to keep myself from having to slow down. I could see the bushes farther ahead of me parting, a legion of the puppets beginning to push their way through. I reached back, gripping the handle of the Arc Edge, as I flew towards my enemies. They would not delay me.

I swung, cleaving my weapon through two of them, parting the wall of enemies just enough to let me through. But one of them caught me on the shoulder and I stumbled. I fell forward but caught myself with one hand, barreling into another of the monsters. I flipped over him, landing on my feet, and pushed on, trying hard to ignore the ache in my shoulder from the blow. The shudders around me were becoming more violent, and I could tell more of them were coming after me.

In the distance, I could see the river, and I knew I had to get across. I also knew I didn't have time to transform with how close the monsters were. I pushed on, fully intent on simply diving in when the time came, but as I got closer, I could see more of those puppets emerge from the darkness of the forest beyond the river several were already wading across to meet me on the shore.

I had no choice. I altered my course heading deeper into the forest. Suddenly, one of them lunged at me from behind a tree, but I hopped back right into another attack. One struck me hard in the side, which tossed me into a tree. I screamed soundless, my eyes watering.

I stumbled to the side, barely dodging the other blows. I tried to retreat, but more kept coming. Those that had been chasing me had finally caught up, forming a thick wall around me. More and more of those_5_ puppets were emerging from the forest. And before I could act, I was surrounded by a sea of trees and rust. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I was probably going to die here and that the easiest way out was just to stop fighting. I knew that part of my mind was right, and I frowned deeply._6_

But I raised the Arc Edge anyway. There was one other thing that I knew the more of these monsters that I attracted to myself the better the chance that Mint and Mira had to get away. Slowly, I ran my hand down the back of the upturned Arc Edge. I made no soundI waited. I had to last as long as I possibly could against them. The number that surrounded me was ever increasing. I took a deep breath. One of the monsters slowly raised its visor. I exhaled. It fell, clanging loudly, and the monsters pushed forward.

I spun, cutting through as many of the monsters as I could. I kept swinging, monsters falling with each stroke. I slashed to the side, my blade catching three, slicing through them cleanly, and tossing the crumpled remains back to the pack. I twisted bringing my blade up, severing the arm of one of the monsters was behind me. I used the pull of my weapon to add force to the upward kick I threw, catching the monster in the chin. The neck snapped, sending the head flying.

I hopped back, twisting in the air, slicing into the gut of one of the creatures behind me. I caught another with the back of my blade and I pulled it with me, catching another in the process before flinging them into a group of their pals andcausing the lot of them to fall and be trampled.

This wasn't working. I had taken out a few, but more were still coming. I didn't want to die there. With each passing second, and every ragged fearful breath I took, I was becoming more aware of my own mortality. With every enemy I took down, three more replaced it, and with each enemy that joined, the amount of space I had to fight in grew smaller and smaller.

"You look like you could use a hand," a friendly, masculine voice rang out from above me.

"Duke?" I shouted, looking up.

I was astonished to find him crouched down on one of the limbs of the tree above me, a warm smile on his face and his hand extended down towards me.

"Grab hold!" he shouted, and I lunged for his hand.

With a quick tug, I was sitting in the limbs of the tree as the monsters clanked and rattled at me, filling the air with dirty, red rust.

"You want a piece of me?" Duke taunted, slapping a hand against his chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking around, trying to plot an effective escape route. In the distance, I could see the tree I used to cross the river.

"Rod said that there was a problem in the forest," Duke said, cracking his knuckles as he looked at one of the puppets. "So I decided that I'd come join the fun."

"This isn't exactly fun!" I shouted, the panic in me beginning to reach a boiling point. I had to make sure Mira was ok. "Mira's in danger!"

"I know," Duke said. He threw me a quick smile. "This is one of those battles when us warriors really wish we had a magic user to help even the score."

"Yeah," I said, thinking about how effective Mint's fire magic would be in this situation. "I wish Mint had waited for me."

"There was probably no time," Duke replied, and I nodded, knowing full well that was the reason she'd taken off. "But I'll do something for ya. I'll clear you a path."

Duke stood up and lifted one hand in front of him, his fist clenched tightly.

"Now I can only do this once, so don't mess up," Duke said, and I turned to look down at the monsters.

"But what about you?" I asked, realizing that this could leave him vulnerable.

"I'm an in**-**close fighter," He said still concentrating, his hand beginning to glow a faint green. "They won't kill me easily. Besides, Belle is on her way."

There was a flare of green light, and I gasped, startled by the blinding explosion that suddenly ripped from his hand. When I opened my eyes, I could see Duke standing up, his hand pulsating with green energy.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

"Go!" He yelled as he jumped into the air, slamming down into the ground. I watched as the energy exploded around him, then shot out across the ground, vaporizing a line of the puppets.

Before the light had faded, I had jumped down and ran through the path, dodging the attacking monsters. I leapt into the air, kicking one in the face, before finally making it to the tree. I ran quickly along the rotting wood. Underneath me, the current ragged. I could here the monster following me. As I hoped off, I spun, slicing through the two roots that held the tree to the shore, sending it tearing down the stream. And with that I was off, praying for the safety of Mira and Mint, and Duke as well.

I tore through the rest of the forest in a frenzied rush, crying out to either Mint or Mira. I knew those dolls were still in the woods around me, but I also knew I was on the right path. Mint had left charred remains of several monsters and the occasional burnt tree in her wake. I smiled. Mint was giving a good fight and leaving me a decent trail, which led towards the hill where I'd first met Mira… and Mint.

I reached the base of the hill and glanced around frantically all clues as to the Trail had died a long time ago, and the only reason I'd still headed here was the thought that Mint or Mira might have sought higher ground.

"Mira!" I called out into the woods, trying to gain some semblance of a clue as to where I should head.

"Mint!" I shouted, feeling a sickening feeling of hopelessness wash over me.

I looked more franticly, my feet scuffling around on the ground. Suddenly, I stomped both feet against the ground. I commanded myself to be calm and listen, as I closed my eyes fully relying on my ears to guide me. Then I heard it. It was faint and far away, but I knew who it was. Mint was somewhere up that hill. I climbed quickly, using any of the flatter pieces as a place to leap from, propelling me quickly up.

"So, you're just leaving?" I heard Mint ask as I bounded up the hill. "What kind of a coward are you?"

"Fuck off," Another voice answered back. It was masculine and deep, and very angry.

"Language!" Mira shouted as I dropped to my knees behind a large rock.

Peaking out from behind the rock, I saw Mint standing in front of Mira as if to protect her. In front of Mint, smirking, stood Trap Master, with several of those monsters standing around him. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to figure out what to do. I watched as Mira shifted back and forth on her feet as she held her long sword in front of her, Mint holding her rings in a crouched stance, prepared to cast a spell.

"Shut up, you old hag," Trap Master called out. "I'll talk however the fuck I want to you or the little bitchy brat there. And right now, I don't feel like doing no talkin."

"So, you're just going to run away," Mint repeated, glaring at the man.

"Run?" Trap Master repeated turning away from Mint. He glanced back at her over his shoulder. "My name is fucking Trap Master, you damn shit head. You know what a trap is right?"

"Nooo," Mint deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "I've never heard of a trap before, Mister Porcupine. What is it?"

"Exactly what I have you in," he replied as several more of those dolls leapt from behind Mint to completely surround them.

"Some trap," Mint said, looking around at the new dolls. "How many of these do you think I beat on the way up here?"

"Oh, but we're not done," he said, holding up his hand and smirking. And just like that he vanished.

Suddenly, I felt a white hot pain rip through my side as bright flash of light exploded below me. I screamed out as I was launched from my hiding place, collapsing in a heap on the ground, dirt raining down around me. It was hard to move, hard to breathe, as I lay there writhing and moaning. I reached over slowly and touched my side, feeling my hand press against bone, my fingertips slick with blood. It was at that moment that I knew that I was hurt badly. I could feel a trickle seep from the corner of my mouth.

"Rue!" I heard Mint call. I shifted my weight, trying to gain some leverage so I could push myself into a seated position. But just as I was pushing my wounded chest off the ground, another blow hit my back hard slamming me back into the ground. I gritted my teeth against the pain, as I heard laughter ring out from above me.

"Get the hell away from him!" I heard Mint scream rushing forward, but another explosion sounded, faint and far away in my increasingly ringing ears. Mint jumped back and glared at him, and Trap Master laughed

"Oh don't worry," Trap Master said, and I could just see the cocky smirk on his face. "I'm not going to do anything."

I cracked open my eyes just enough to see several new puppets beginning to surround me. I cursed as I tried to get to my feet.

"Understand now, princess?" Trap Master asked. "I could always kill you at any moment. I'd just rather play with my targets."

"I won't let you win," Mint said, I could hear the hatred in her voice.

Somehow, I managed to pull myself to my knees and open my eyes. My breaths were coming out in ragged, pain filled gasps.

"Awww," Trap Master cooed sarcastically. "Isn't that cute? Looks like he's trying to get up."

I watched as he walked over, moving through the slowly advancing puppets and kneeling down in front of me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handkerchief. Slowly, he dampened it on his tongue, before rubbing it over my cheek. I tried to fight him off, but the pain was sapping my strength.

"There," he said when he was done, placing the item back into his pocket. "I didn't want you to die looking all ratty."

"After all," he said, leaning in closer, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper. "We wouldn't want you to see Claire looking like that."

"Don't you… dare… talk about her," I croaked out.

"You know," Trap Master began, standing up and walking away. "I've seen your little lover. So, I can understand why you tried so hard. I would have done this too, if it meant having a chance to screw her all night long."

"Shut up," I croaked.

"I mean, first a little foreplay," He said, holding his chin. I clenched my eyes as anger ripped through me.

"Shut up."

"Then once she was good and ready, I'd go at it."

"Shut up."

"Then I might go for the back door, you know? I bet that would be…tight."

"Don't you… Don't you dare… talk about her," I said, my voice growing weaker. "You… disgusting freak."

I heard Trap Master sigh as I fell forward, somehow managing to catch myself with my hands.

"You did it again. You got yourself all dirty," he said as he walked over to me, and pulled out his handkerchief. "What am I going to do with you?"

He bent down and grabbed my hair, pulling me up. I flung myself backwards, rocking out of his reach, then pushed forward, laying on him more than slamming into him.

"Fucker," He said, before driving his foot into my face and driving me from consciousness.

------------

My head swam and my ears rang ferociously, drowning out all other sound. Slowly, the pain began to ebb away, as did the nauseating sensations that came with it.

"Damn it. Get up. Get up! I won't let his tragedy be true. I won't let it. It's not going to end here, you jerk. . So...WAKE… UP!"

The cooling and easing sensation built up around me before ebbing away, dragging the pain with it, like a wave drags sand back into the sea, and with the fleeting pain I began to perceive my own body again. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I sat up, grunting against the pain in my chest.

"Careful, Rue," Mira chastised, reaching over to help support my back. "Your ribs are probably still broken."

"Thanks," I said, felling the full extent of the pain caused by simply breathing. I felt a hand press lightly against my chest and I flinched, grunting lightly from the sharp pain.

"Sorry," Mint said.

I turned to look at her as she sat on the ground, casting her healing spells into me. I smiled, but she didn't see, her eyes were clamped shut in concentration; small beads of sweat were dripping down her face. I frowned; this was taking its toll on Mint. It was hard to place, but she looked weaker, much weaker, her eyes were gaining a sunken look to them and her lips were pale. Once, she'd finished casting her current spell, I reached out and grasped her hand, pulling it away and breaking her concentration, preventing her from casting another spell.

"What are you doing?" She asked, and I frowned. She'd tried to be forceful, but she couldn't. The soft pants escaping her lips ruined the effect. "You're still injured."

"I'm well enough," I told her standing up, and thumping my chest with my fist. A sharp burst of pain ripped through me, but I smiled through it. I could handle it.

"I'm more worried about you," I said, looking down at her. She was still breathing heavily. "You look like you're about to pass out. Just how much magic did you use healing me?"

"I'm fine," She said, standing up and spreading her arms as if daring me to defy her.

I didn't have to. Her legs did, quivering for a moment before collapsing back onto the ground.

"Mint," I said softly. She turned to look away from me.

"Trap Master hurt you, nearly killed you," Mint said, her voice soft and quivering. "If I hadn't done something, you would have died. I had to use that much."

"Mint…" I said again.

"Don't question me! I just did what I thought was…!" She shouted turning to face me. I reached out with my finger and touched her nose, making a shushing sound. I was worried as to what might happen if she used up any more energy and wanted to keep her as calm as possible.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

Her lips curled into a small smile.

"Um, Mint," Mira began, smiling at us. I jerked away from Mint, startled. I'd forgotten that she was there. "You said something about a tragedy. What did you mean?"

"Psycho Master showed up this morning in front of the inn and demanded I give him Prima Doll… so that Maya could get the Relic," She said in undertone, her eyes becoming cold and steely, but with still a hint of confusion. "I refused him of course, but then he threatened me. He said, that if I didn't take Prima to him, then he'd make sure a tragedy struck Carona. One greater thananything in the past."

"We need to get back to town," I said, quickly. "The build up of those puppets is bothering me."

"You think they might…?" Mira asked, and I nodded.

"What?" Mint asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Mint, do you think the dolls might be for a siege on Carona?" I asked. "And that might be why such a vast number is in the forest surrounding the town?"

"This doesn't make any sense," Mint said, shaking her head.

"I always knew Maya was rotten… but this seems beyond her."

"But you're right," she said nodding. "I think that's exactly what they have planned. We need to get back to town."

"Rue you take one arm and I'll take the other," Mira said, as she wrapped one of Mint's arms around her back. "I think we'll need to work together to get back to town."

I nodded and followed her lead. Together, each of us, relying on the others' strength, managed to hike back to town, meeting up with Belle and Duke on the way.

As soon as we entered the town, Mira shooed Mint and I off to bed, telling us that if we didn't get some rest then she'd ground us. I smirked and nodded. Mint chuckled. Mira's threat was idle, and we all knew it, but it didn't matter. We needed the rest. So, Mint and I made our way into the inn and up the stairs towards our rooms. As I approached the door, I turned to look back at Mint.

She was halfway leaned out of her door, gripping the doorway tightly and watching me head to my room. She gave me the faintest of smiles on her still pale lips before disappearing into her room, her door closing with a soft click. I gazed at her door for a few moments before a sigh escaped my lips.

I closed my door.

---------------

I yawned as I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. I smiled as I sat up, my covers falling to my waist The room was muggier then it was the day before , a sure sign that spring was here.

I stood up slowly and stretched, feeling my back and shoulders pop. I had slept in an awkward position the night before, trying to keep any pressure off of my injury. Slowly I reached up and touched my chest. No pain? I frowned confused, and pressed down a little harder, still nothing. I checked other parts of me that had been injured, but still there was nothing, even the scorch marks and the little bit of flesh that was still missing had all come back. I frowned more deeply. This didn't make any sense. Why was I healed?

"Rue!" I heard Mint shout, as the knock instantly turned to loud banging. "Open up!"

I rushed quickly to the door, worried that at some point during the night something terrible had happened. I lifted the latch on the door and cracked it, peering outside, being careful not to fully expose myself.

"What's wrong Mint?" I asked, my voice tinged with worry.

"I need to heal you," Mint replied, pushing the door open a little farther, obviously being careful.

"I'm fine," I said, looking down at my state of undress. "Um, do you think you could come back in a few minutes?"

She shoved harder.

"Best to heal you now, Rue," she said, stepping into the room with a triumphant smirk.

"But I'm really fine," I told her, frowning slightly as I peered from around the door..

"Oh, that's nonsense," Mint said as she turned around and shut the door. "With how badly you were injured…"

Her voice seemed to catch in her throat and she stared at me, her mouth hanging open slightly, suddenly it snapped shut and she shook her head lightly.

"With how badly you were injured," she said, her voice sounding a little hoarse. "You can't be fully healed."

"But it's the truth," I told her and thumped my chest with my fist. "See?"

"What?" Mint asked, looking at my side in confusion.

She slowly walked over to me and held out her hand. I could feel my breath catch in my throat as her hand hovered just above my chest. Her fingertips grazed the flesh sending jolts down my spine and causing my stomach to clench painfully before she pressed hard against my chest, her nails digging into my chest.

"Ack," I uttered, stumbling back, rubbing my chest.

"See?" Mint said, with a smirk. "You are still wounded."

"Yeah, from you," I said, slightly annoyed

Mint smiled at me before she moved to walk past me.

"Fine," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Refuse my help. See if I care. Anyway, you need to get dressed. Klaus wants to talk to us."

"Think he's got an idea of what we need to do?" I asked, as I moved to pick up my shirt.

"Probably," Mint said, as she walked out of the room. "But I'll meet you downstairs."

The door closed softly behind her, and I shook my head, reaching up and rubbing the spot on my chest where she'd touched me. I sighed. Who was I trying to kid? She was just checking on my wounds, making sure I was as fully healed as I claimed. I fixed my leather armor into place, grabbed the Arc Edge, and left the room.

------------

"Thank you so much," Klaus said, bowing low, much like Elena did whenever she thanked anyone. "If it hadn't been for you two, I don't know what would have happened to my wife."

"It was nothing," I said, scratching the back of my head. "And it was mostly Mint that saved her."

"It was no big deal," Mint told him, turning and glaring at me. "And Rue did help."

"Thank you both," Klaus said one more time.

I couldn't help but smile, but I still wondered how I'd managed to help when all I'd done was getting blown up by Trap Master. The seconds passed slowly as I sat there.

"Damn it!" Mint cursed stomping her foot on the ground. "What the hell is Maya thinking? First she makes unreasonable demands on Prima then she lets all of those dolls loose in the forest?"

"I don't know," Klaus said slowly, shaking his head. "Your sister's definitely up to something, but the dolls have just been gathering out in the forest, and we don't even know what they're preparing for. I have my guesses, but no hard facts."

"Do you think those puppets are being prepared for an attack to get Prima?" I asked, looking over at the small boy as he sat on the bed, his knees pulled up to his face.

"That's a likely possibility," Klaus said, nodding.

"Then our next move is obvious," Mint said. "We have to find these places where these things are coming from and make sure Maya doesn't have her way. Do you have any idea where these things might be, Klaus?"

"Well…"

"I think I do," I said softly, looking at Mint. "I fought them in the Ghost Temple, so I'm sure that's where they are being made."

"So, we'll head to the Ghost Temple," Mint said with a smirk.

"Not quite," Klaus said, holding up his hand. "I've also heard that these things have been seen in the Underground Ruins."

"All right," Mint said as she turned towards me. "Rue, you go to the Ghost Temple, since you know how to get there, and I'll go to the Ruins. Let's shut Maya's little operation down."

"I'm sorry," A quiet voice said from behind me. I turned slowly, and watched as Prima hopped down from the bed, his little wooden shoes clacking on the floor. "It's my fault that you have to do this. Maybe I should just go to the tower and give myself up." A weak and pained smile spread across his face. "Yeah. That's it. I'll go give myself up… then no one else will have to suffer."

"Prima…" I began but stopped as Mint swept past me, her face angry.

Prima tried to get away from the rapidly advancing Mint, but he wasn't quick enough. With a quick twist, she smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to drop to his knees.

"What'd you do that for?" Prima shouted, clutching the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Mint shouted. "I'm sick of you. Do you honestly think we're doing anything for you? You're not worth that."

"That's not true," I said, stepping forward to defend Prima from Mint's onslaught.

"Quiet, Rue!" Mint shouted whirling around to face me. I took quick step back away from the volatile girl, casting an apologetic look towards Prima.

"I figure it will be for the best if we tell you everything," Mint said, lifting her hand and pressing it against her chest. "I want the power of the Relic so I can conquer the world." She paused and pointed at me. "Rue wants it so he can revive… Claire." She took a slow breath and then pointed towards Klaus. "Klaus is just interested in finishing his research. We are not doing this for you. We chose to protect you and this town because we have our own reasons for doing this."

"Your own reasons?" Prima asked, a small smile appearing on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah," Mint said. "So you'd better not give yourself up or we'll just come and get you."

"Yeah," Prima said, his smile widening.

"And when all of this is over, you'd better be damn well ready to open that ruin."

"Don't you worry," Prima said hopping up and down, arms waving excitedly. "I'll make sure that you all accomplish your goals."

"Good boy," Mint said, turning around and facing me. "Come on Rue. We have to hurry."

I nodded, and Mint and I dashed out of the house, as shouts of good luck followed us.

------------

I panted heavily as I slumped against a tree. I couldn't tell how long I'd been running, but I knew it was a long time. My lungs were burning and my legs felt weak. Slowly, I slumped to the ground, sucking in as much air as I could. I lifted my eyes and gazed at the orange sky that filtered through the slits in the foliage over head. I closed my eyes and allowed myself a moment's respite. I wasn't afraid that the puppets would suddenly spring from the woods after me. In fact, I hadn't seen a single one since I left the town of Carona. And that made me worried

I pursed my lips as I mulled over that thought. Why hadn't I seen one? I left the town with Mint and we both went our separate ways with me heading north and her heading east, but did that mean that all of the dolls were being made in the underground ruins? No, it couldn't be that, after all, I'd seen several of them in the Ghost Temple. So, then why wasn't I seeing more?

My eyes snapped open, and I scanned the area. Was it possible that they were all lying in wait for me? No, that would require one to tail me, and a knowledge, which those creatures didn't seem to possess.

My eyes widened and I quickly stood up. What if the operations were all already shut down? After all, the only reason we even know about them is because Trap Master told Mint that they were making the puppets. So, this… This was a trap! Had he told us this to lure us out onto our own? Or maybe… Maybe away from Carona?

I thumped my head softly, groaning, before spinning around and preparing to rush back towards town when something caught my eyes. I ripped my Arc Edge from my back as I whirled towards the movement, but I couldn't see anything in the quickly darkening forest. I squinted trying my hardest to see whatever it had been that I saw.

Then I saw it again. This time more clearly. A flicker of purple and a flash of pale flesh shifted through the forest, dashing between the trees and through thin streams of light. Then the figure stopped in a large patch of brightness.

It couldn't be. My eyes widened in surprise. My heart was beating rapidly and my chest hurt. She smiled at me for a brief moment before turning away and dashing farther into the woods.

"Claire!" I shouted, reaching out for her.

I paused for only a moment before I rushed off, weaving in and out of the trees, trying desperately to keep up with her. I panted hard, as I raced through the rapidly darkening forest, my shoulder slamming against trees as I ran, but even through the haze of excitement and fear I felt at seeing Claire again, one thing stuck out. Why was she floating?

I ran after her for as long as my body would allow, until I collapsed onto the ground, panting hard. I was exhausted. Every part of me felt weak. My arms gave out from the strain of trying to hold me up. I hit the ground and passed out.

------------

A/N: Ok. That's it for this one. Not as long as usual, but I thought that was the best place to leave this off. I hope you enjoyed it. Next stop! The Endgames.


	20. The Book's Told Truth

I am so sorry. I know it's been forever since I updated, but I can explain. This semester has been insane. I had to read the Brother's Karamazov in two and a half weeks to start the semester for just one of my lit classes, and the reading load for the others is equally heavy. But that in and of itself is no excuse. The real problem is this. I've pretty much lost my beta. We still claim to beta each others work, but we rarely talk anymore, and when we do her writing takes precedent over mine, so I basically decided just to drop her as my beta. Anyway, I have no beta, so this is proofed entirely by the grammar moron that is me. So if there are more mistakes then usual, I apologize. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, though I highly doubt it.

Marowe- Hahahaha! Sorry, that was a laugh of insanity at my own laziness. I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I enjoy writing Rue's version of all of this. It's very much fun, especially since I've gotten to tweak some things here and there.

RiaKitsuneYoukai- How's this for speedy updates! I am the suck right now. Sorry this chapter took so long to just get out. Geez, it's been finished and ready for months.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou- Well, here you have the answer to your question. And yes, the endgame is truly beginning. Let's just hope everything comes together all right.

Alexandra Maxwell- I'm glad you'd enjoying this story, and more is written then I'm posting now. So, if it gets to the 25 of December without me posting again, come and beat with a heavy stick. Please?

Seonaid Mist- Thanks, Seo. And I'll get those cat pics to you soon. I promise.

Kairi21- Unfortunately, Kairi, Neo is indeed dead. However, we've moved, and if you want I can PM you the location of our new place. And you should not be a good college student. It leads to updating schedules like this. Naw, kidding, but do try to visit soon.

------------

I awoke with a start and sat up quickly, too quickly. My head swam and blurred visions of greens and browns and reds assaulted my senses. I mumbled to myself as I palmed at my eyes, wondering where I was and why I was outside.

My vision returned soon enough, and the colors quickly melded into a coherent image but not a welcome one. I flopped backwards onto my hands as Maya's tower rose up before me, devouring half the moon.

I stood up slowly and glanced around, my breathing coming a little heavier from the shock. My mind raced through the events of yesterday, trying to reconstruct the events that led me here. A flicker of lavender and a rustle of cloth flashed in my mind.

"Claire!" I shouted, whirling around before grabbing my mouth.

I didn't need to alert the guards. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it if they killed her for trespassing. I looked around frantically, until I spotted her. She was standing behind me, looking farther into the forest, her dress and a wisp of her hair blowing in the wind.

"Claire…" I said softly, walking forward. "I can't believe it. I thought I'd never see you again." A smile had forced its way onto my face. I felt like crying. "I've missed you so much."

"Come on," I said, reaching out and grabbing her by the wrist. "Let's go home."

Claire began laughing. My grip relaxed and I took a step back. The smile fell from my face and worry seized my heart.

"Claire?" I asked, trying to force a smile back onto my face, but only partially succeeding. "Claire, why are you laughing? What's… What's so funny?"

I chuckled myself, but I didn't know why.

"Oh Rue… Rue, Rue, Rue…" She said, her head shaking back and forth. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

"Just look at yourself," she said, turning around to face me. "Crying like a baby. Claire! Claire! Claire!"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

I could feel the tears beginning to well up in corners of my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Claire said, as a warm smirk appeared on her lips. "You're the one with the problem. But you're just so cute; I couldn't keep a straight face. I mean, anyone would have laughed at the performance you just put on."

I felt the tears begin to trickle down my face.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling in anger. "You're not Claire."

"No," the image of Claire said. "I'm not, but if you give me a moment, I'll tell you who I am."

Claire turned away from me and began to walk away as an eerie purple mist began to build up around her ankles and rise, surrounding her in a cocoon of voluminous fog. And as the cocoon closed, the color of the mist began to change. A reddish splotch began to bleed through, spreading from inside and turning the entire cocoon the color of blood. Slowly, it faded, and Claire stepped out.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at her. She still looked like Claire, but her attire was such an affront that it sickened me, causing my lips to curl back. She was dressed in tight leotard, which was so form fitting it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She wore a small red jacket over a tight one piece bathing suit, which was buttoned tightly across her ample bosom. The shoulders of the jackets didn't exist, instead the feathered sleeves where connected by two straps. Her legs were covered in by a pair of dark stocking, which ended in her white-high healed shoes. Her hair was still in Claire's style, but what held it together had changed. Holding her ponytail together now, was a large, gaudy purple bauble, which took up entirely too much space. On top of her head was what appeared to be a lace cap, which had been pushed to the side and back a little. She smiled at me and flourished her arm.

"Voila!" She exclaimed, still holding out her arm. "I am Mode Master."

I continued to glare at her as she began to spin around, flaunting Claire's figure as best she could.

"Thank you, Rue," she said eventually, coming to a stop and facing me. "I had so much fun pulling your leg like that."

I felt my shoulders slump, my eyes closing. I had been tricked. Claire wasn't alive, but then, I'd always known that. And that…

"Wh… Why?" I sputtered, lifting my head. "Why'd you do this?"

"Why else?" Mode Master asked, turning to the side and rolling her shoulder at me before chuckling. "To lure you away from Carona. It was imperative that you and that little brat of a princess be as far away from the city as possible. And with Claire's form, it worked like a charm. You're so full of passion that it was easy to trick you."

I was trembling from anger now, my fingertips slowly going numb. How dare she? How dare she use Claire's form to trick me? It wasn't right.

Slowly, Mode Master began to walk forward, and I watched with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth. As she walked past me, I felt her finger rub down the length of my chin. I jerked my hand, swatting hers away. She gave a weak smile as she walked around back of me. I stiffened as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"I have to admit," she whispered, her warm breath tickling my ear, as her voice grew husky. "I became very envious of Claire."

"Get off me," I whispered, my voice cracking.

"I don't want to," she said.

I felt something soft and moist run along my ear. I shivered and clenched my eyes, feeling disgusted with myself.

"You're not Claire," I said jerking, trying to throw her off. "You're not my sister, so get off me!"

"Your sister?" Mode Master asked. I could feel the smile spread across her face. "I know you have brothers, but a sister is news to me."

"Oh well," she said, releasing me and taking a few steps back. "Sister or lover. It doesn't really mater when they're dead."

I felt myself begin to quake. I reached back and pulled the Arc Edge from my shoulder. This person was an abomination. How dare she make light of Claire's death? I raised my blade slowly.

"Ohh? Did I make the poor baby mad?" Mode Master asked, her voice full of condescending mock sweetness. "Is the little boy going to attack me?"

"Shut up!" I bellowed charging forward.

I swung, but froze, my blade hovering inches above the phantom's face. I couldn't move. Claire's brown eyes pierced deeply into my heart. I knew it was an illusion. I knew she wasn't my Claire, but I still couldn't bring myself to strike her. I closed my eyes slowly and stepped back, my blade falling to the ground with a heavy thunk.

"You know, and yet you can't do it?" Mode Master asked, chuckling. "That's so cute."

Suddenly there was a flash. Looking up, I saw Doll Master, hovering in the sky as a pair of sickly red wings beat. They were shaped like the top half of a butterfly's wing, but with a huge section ripped away leaving sharp jagged edges. In his hand, was Prima Doll, who was being dangled by the back of his tunic.

"Prima!" I shouted, as Doll Master looked at me.

He smirked and with a flick of his wrist, tossed Prima to the ground. I watched as he hit the ground with a sickening sound. I was running towards him even before that, but I was stopped when Doll Master landed in front of me.

"Mode Master, would you be so kind as to take our guest to his… room?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me.

I watched as the girl bowed, before moving to scoop Prima up in her arms.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, trying to push around Doll Master, but he caught me with his arm and threw me back.

"How pitiful," Doll Master said, his voice cold and even. "You thought Claire was alive, so you abandoned your friends in Carona to chase after her."

"I didn't abandon them!" I shouted, trying not to feel shame for my actions.

"Really?" he asked. "I seem to remember the fact that I gave her orders only to appear before you if you figured out to return to Carona with time to interfere in my plans."

"But…" I sputtered.

"So if Mode Master appeared in front of you, then you must have figured out that the dolls were ruse, but that didn't matter, did it? You thought Claire was alive… so they… were no longer… _important_."

"That's not… not true," I said weakly, feeling shame beginning to burn on my face.

"Really?" he asked again, this time a chuckle escaping his lips. "You came here, desperately hoping that she'd come back to life. You came here, despite the fact that you knew she was dead and that _your friends_ were possibly in dire trouble. So tell me Rue, now that your hope has been dashed, and your true colors reveled, who was more important?"

"Shut up," I said, clenching my eyes and cupping my ears, trying desperately to stop the incoming pain.

"Claire is dead!" Doll Master shouted, grabbing me by the wrists and pulling my hands from my ears before pushing me away from him. "And that, Rue, is a fact you know all too well. But despite this you chose a corpse over your living, breathing friends."

"Shut up," I said more forcefully. I was beginning to shake.

"Yes," Doll Master said calmly. "You are scum. The type that cares nothing for the world of the living as long as that precious, safe world your mind created is returned to you. You'd sacrifice anything for it. Even that little bitch of a princess."

"Shut up!" I bellowed, quivering with anger.

"Yes, I can see that scene now," Doll Master continued. "You rushing to greet Claire, dropping the bloody knife. You'd scoop her up in your arms, your blood stained hands smearing the still warm liquid across her dress. Your hair and clothes would be flecked with Mint's blood, but you wouldn't care. What does she matter? She is nothing as long as your precious Claire comes back."

"Shut up," I shouted again, gripping at me ear. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Are you getting angry?" Doll Master asked, chuckling again "Good. I was hoping I'd get the chance to fight you, but you don't seem quite angry enough to do this properly, so let me give you a helping hand."

Slowly he walked forward. I watched as he reached up and began to undo some of the leather straps that had bound his arm, allowing them to flutter to the ground, where they faded from existence. Suddenly, I saw his shoulder give a great heave, a bulge building up, stretching the leather, then rocketing down his arm, causing the arm to grow, to twist and to grow into a huge gauntlet with large fingers. Veins pulsated as the fingers flexed.

I froze as Doll Master continued to smile at me, my eyes on that arm.

"Doesn't this just bring back the memories?" Doll Master asked. He chuckled lightly, lifting his hand into the air. "I remember it perfectly, but I'll jog your memories. I killed her. I killed Claire!"

I felt something snap inside me. I could feel the anger coursing through me, but I was calm. I didn't want to hurt this man. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tack him to the wall and watch as the blood ran out of him.

"He's dead," I said to no one as I reached for my weapon.

"You're dead!" I shouted as I ripped it from my shoulder, slamming it into the round. He just smiled at me as I rushed forward.

"You won't be able to beat me," he said slowly, as he prepared for my attack.

I swung my blade hard, aiming for the Doll Master's side, but he was quick, catching my blade in the palm of his weapon. He pushed forward causing me to stumble back, before slamming his fist into the ground. I'd leapt to the side avoiding the blow, but he chased it with another, running his fist along the ground after me. I jumped straight up over the swipe. I brought my blade down hard on his shoulder and he stumbled.

I leapt back to gain some space before lunging forward, but Doll Master sidestepped my blow. I felt something around my ankle, and I jerked, but I was trapped. I looked down to see his giant fingers wrapped around the bottom of my legs. I stuck the hand hard with the Arc Edge, but his grip would not release.

Doll Master smiled at me, before giving a sharp jerk, pulling me to the ground. I heard him chuckle as he began to drag me across the ground. I tried desperately to grab something or to kick myself free, but his grip was just too strong. I fought desperately to keep from crying out as the rocks on the ground bit into my flesh.

"I think it's time to end this," Doll Master said. I looked up at him coldly as he continued to smile down at me.

Slowly, he lifted me up, my leg bending awkwardly. I cried out in silent pain as he continued to lift me slowly off the ground, forcing my legs to bend at an unnatural angle, then he gave his wrist a quick flick, and I felt my leg snap, my shoulder slumping back onto the ground with a hard thud.

I could barely think. I tried desperately to lift my Arc Edge, but I couldn't muster the strength. I moaned. It was the only way I could breath out.

"Would you shut up?" Doll Master yelled, as he took a quick step forward, swinging his arm.

I didn't even have time to brace for impact as I was swung over the man's head and slammed hard into the ground. I was given a moments rest. I could feel the blood running from my body and soaking the earth. I groaned in pain.

"I said, shut up!" he shouted again, repeatedly slamming me into the ground.

Over and over I hit the hard earth, feeling more and more of my body snap, until finally, growing tired of his toy, he tossed my into the castle, where I slapped against the hard stone like a bag of meat and slumped to the ground, leaving the wall stained red with my blood.

I didn't even react when I felt him grab my color and hoist me into the air. I just dangled there, broken and bloody, fighting to remain conscious.

"I told you that you would be unable to win against me," he said, pulling me close to his face. "It's time for you to say good night to this world."

"Doll Master!" a commanding female voice rang out.

I allowed my head to slump to the side. I heard a soft gasp. My eyes faded in and out of focus, but finally they became clear enough to see Mint's sister Maya standing there, staring horrified at my body.

"What is going on here?" she asked, turning to look the man that was holding me up.

"Princess," Doll master uttered, his tone sinking to a more condescending tone. "It's so good of you to join us. I was actually just about to summon you from your chambers."

"What has just happened here," she asked, glancing around the area and then allowing her eyes to rest on mine. Moments seemed to pass and I could see the annoyance build up inside her. "Answer me at once!"

I heard the Doll Master chuckle softly before I felt my body impact the floor. I crumpled into a heap and laid there. I didn't have the strength or the will to move.

"Very well," Doll Master said. I could hear his footsteps as he moved across the floor. I groaned softly, felling the blood trickle into my eyes.

"You are no longer of use to me," he said.

I heard Maya gasp, followed by a few quick steps, heading towards the door.

"Psycho Master, get the Book!" Doll Master shouted. My eyes closed as I heard someone impact the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maya shouted.

"It's none of your concern," Doll Master said. "Now Rue… Show me your true power."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't really care either. I couldn't even begin to make myself move.

"Gizmo Gia Gias," Doll Master began, his voice taking on an ethereal quality to it. "To you born of dew, I command. Accept your destiny and release your power!"

Slowly, I felt myself being lifted into the air. As I rose, my body twisted so that I was looking up. My legs crossed and my arms spread out, my eyes fluttered open, but I could make out nothing other then a brilliant gold and violet light swirling above me.

"That's it!" Doll Master shouted. "Tear the book apart!"

"What are you doing?" Maya shouted. "How can you destroy my Book?"

---------------

I groaned loudly as consciousness, and pain, returned to me. I tried to move, but my body still refused to obey, sending sharper stabs of pain through my limbs in protest.

"Oh good, you're awake," Maya said.

I cracked open my eyes, and through the haze, I could see her worried face looking down at me. Beyond her thousands of stars spread out in all directions, twinkling brightly.

"Where are we?" I asked weakly.

"This is the Book of Cosmos," Maya said, standing up and moving out of my field of vision. "I'd always heard that it was a gateway, but I never dared to dream it was true, but it seems that I had been told the truth. We are in the Cosmos"

There was a pause for a few moments, as I continued to gaze, bleary eyed at the stars above. After a few moment, Maya let out a slow sigh.

"That means that we're in space," she finished, answering my unspoken question with the smallest shaking of her head.

"You're kidd…" I began, trying to sit up.

I cried out in pain, as I felt something dig into me from inside, the taste of copper filling my mouth.

"Stop. You're bleeding internally," Maya said, as I felt her drop down next to me. "It would appear that Doll Master gave you no quarter. If you stay still, I can probably heal you, but I warn you, this will hurt."

Slowly, I felt the coolness of a healing spell wash over me, fixing the outer damage, before delving deeper into me, cooling the burning pain that had inflamed my whole body. Suddenly, I cried out as I felt something being ripped through my flesh.

"Calm!" Maya shouted, and I clenched my teeth as the pain continued.

I gasped and panted hard as the pain stopped and the spell faded away.

"There," Maya said softly, bending down and helping me to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said looking up, feeling the sweat drip down my brow. "Thank you."

I blinked as I looked at her. She smiled faintly at me, before standing up and walking to the other side of the platform we were standing on.

"Why aren't you worn out?" I asked, vocalizing my concern.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning around.

"Whenever Mint would heal a bad wound, or a just a wound, it always seemed to take a lot out of her, but you seem just fine," I told her, standing up slowly, my legs voicing their concern.

"That's because I specialized in the use of white magic," Maya replied, with a smile. "Where as, if I remember correctly, my sister chose the more brutish attack magics."

"But what does that have to do with it?" I asked, confused.

"Attack, or Black, Magic, comes from a different location in the body then healing, or White Magic," Maya explained. "Hence, where as I can cast a plethora of healing magic, my attack magic is weak. My sister, on the other hand, the poor misguided… nevermind, is capable of razing a small town, where as healing anything above a scratch is almost beyond her reach."

"I think I remember Mint talking about that," I said, looking around at the stars. "She told me that magic was like a muscle."

"That's just like her," Maya said with a sigh as she reached up and pressed her fingers against her forehead. "But I suppose one could think of magic in that kind of a brutish sense."

"I think it's an adequate way to describe why one person can be strong in one field while weak in the other," I said, defending Mint's description as I crossed my arms. "I mean, most people are unable to feel the magical forces swirling around inside of them, so using something everyone has is a perfect way to explain it in simple terms."

"I suppose you are correct," Maya said, turning to look across the vast expanse of space.

The conversation stalled, so I busied myself by looking around at our surrounds, which seemed to be nothing more then a vast field of stars stretching out in every direction from the platform on which we were standing. The platform was intricately designed, with a carving of a blossom of fire surrounding the Book of Cosmos. In the distance I could see another large platform, connected to ours by a series of smaller stepping-stones.

"I must say I'm surprised," Maya said suddenly, causing my attention to snap back to her. She was watching me with a mixture of curiosity and amusement in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're associated with my sister, yes?" Maya asked and I nodded. She smirked. "I figured you would be a hopeless ruffian, just like her."

"Mint's not a bad person," I said, narrowing my eyes at Maya. But Maya either didn't hear me, or chose not to reply.

"I still can't believe the Book of Cosmos was destroyed," Maya said, bowing her head, her hand moving to grab her wrist where it began its trip up her arm. "It's an Aeon's Relic. It shouldn't be that easy to destroy it."

"Doll Master destroyed the Book?" I asked, confused.

"Doll Master is a powerful mage," Maya said, turning back to face me. "But he couldn't have done this. It's beyond his strength. The book must have been dismantled by something else."

"Something else?" I pried.

"Rue, it was you. You're the one that destroyed the book," Maya told me as she pointed her finger at me.

"What?" I asked; my eyes widening as I took a shocked step back. "But how could I destroy a book that Doll Master couldn't?"

"It's that stone," Maya said, taking a few steps forward, and holding out her hands. "I can feel a terrible power emanating from it. That had to be what destroyed the Book of Cosmos."

"So," Maya said, slowly as her fingers traced the edges of the gem. "What are you?"

"I don't know," I said, shivering and pulled back from Maya's fingers. "I don't know what this stone is. I don't know what I am." My shoulders slumped and my head bowed. "I'm sorry, but I have no answers to give you."

"That's ok," Maya said, smiling. "I believe Antenacius is still alive. I'm sure if we go visit him, he can give us the answers."

"Atenacius?" I asked, lifting my head.

"He's the Aeon that created the Book of Cosmos," Maya explained, crossing her arms and nodding.

"But I thought the Aeons were all dead," I muttered, becoming slightly puzzled.

"You're exactly right," Maya said, lifting up one of her hands and batting a finger at me. "He died several hundred years ago, but he sealed his soul into this… place… so that he would live on past his mortal body, existing only in spirit."

"Seems like a rather sad existence," I said, looking out into the vast expanses of lonely space that surrounded us. "There's nothing here."

"Yes," Maya said, her voice becoming somber. "I'd also never choose this kind of existence over death. I… couldn't handle the loneliness."

"But do you really think he'd know anything about me?" I asked, turning back to look at Maya. She smiled at me and nodded warmly, her eyes closing as her head bobbed.

"Atenacius is a very powerful Aeon," she explained, placing one of her hands on her hip. "There is nothing that he doesn't know."

"How can he know everything?" I asked, crossing my arms feeling a little skeptical.

"In any case," Maya said, completely ignoring my question. "We must see him. Without his help, I doubt if there is any way that we could escape from this realm."

"So, how do we go about meeting Atenacius?" I asked, looking around the area, but seeing no sign of where the Aeon could be.

"I am here," a deep voice, graveled from age, called out from above us.

I took a quick step as a large book descended from the sky. It was the same color as the surrounding stone, but bordered by a thin blue line that had little curls at the corners. Slowly, the book turned and I gasped. Its black eyes glared down at me, as its long beard swished from the turn. I couldn't believe it. I stood petrified as I stared at the face that grew out of the book, but the most disturbing thing was the neck and head that grew out of the face's forehead.

"That…" I stumbled, still shocked at what I was seeing. "That's Atenacius?"

"Indeed," Maya said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Perhaps to her it was. "As you can see, he has merged with the Book of Cosmos. That's what has enabled him to live for so long."

"Your highness," Atenacius spoke slowly. The only part of his face that moved was his mouth and beard. "What has happened? I felt my greatest creation being destroyed in an instant. What power did you come in contact with?"

"I'm not sure," Maya said slowly as she turned away from the Aeon to look at me. "But I believe that the stone on this man's forehead has something to do with it. When the stone began to glow brightly was the same moment the book was… damaged."

"What?" Atenacius shouted, his eyes beginning to glow a fiery red. The area around us began to shake with his anger.

His eyes turned to me.

"Atenacius?" Maya asked. I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"You!" Atenacius bellowed, floating a little higher. "That stone! Yes, you're the one that did this! That stone does have that power!"

"Please," I begged, taking a quick step forward. "Tell me what this stone is."

"Silence!" Atenacius roared as a bolt of force struck me in the chest, knocking me to the ground.

"You dare bring that foul creature here, Princess?" the Aeon asked, his voice quivering with fury. "Just looking at that stone disgusts me, and you brought it before me."

"What are you talking about?" Maya shouted, helping me up.

"Of course!" Atenacius shouted, a low laugh escaping his lips. "He tricked you into bringing him here, didn't he, my sweet Maya? Yes, that's just like him, programming his servants to do anything to kill me."

"Servant?" I questioned, turning to look at Maya who just shrugged, looking equally confused and more than a little scared.

"You may have been able to fool an impressionable little girl like my sweet Maya, but you cannot fool me," Atenacius said, his book like body twisting so that his attention was solely on me. "That gem, that monstrous form, that weapon… There's no doubt you are a servant of Valen."

"I'm no one's servant!" I cried out, trying to calm the Aeon's anger, my hands held up in front of me.

"Silence!" Atenacius roared, his beard and mustache shaking from the force. I flinched slightly. "Your intentions are clear to me now. Yes. Yes, you plan to destroy me, destroy me then resurrect Valen, so that you might acquire the Dewprism."

I held my tongue, as did Maya. There seemed to be little we could do to stop the coming fight. It seemed that with every passing statement, Atenacius was diving further and further into madness.

"I will not allow it!" he bellowed, his book beginning to spin like a top. "Never! That Relic will only bring disaster. Valen must never be resurrected. Never! I will stop you!"

"Atenacius!" Maya shouted, trying to sound brave, but a small tremble eked its way into her voice. "Stop this at once!"

"You dare side against me?" Atenacius shouted, as a bolt of energy fired from in front of him.

The bolt of blue energy ripped across the expanses of space, striking Maya squarely in the chest. She let out a pained screech as she stumbled back, teetering on the edge. I lashed out quickly, grabbing her hand, and pulling her back up.

"You ok?" I asked, as she slumped down.

I knelt down slowly next to her. Her eyes had lost focus and her breaths were ragged.

"Maya?" I asked again, but still she didn't answer.

"Maya!" I shouted, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a quick shake.

She shook her head as reality returned to her.

"You ok?" I asked again. She nodded. "Good. You wait here and keep yourself safe."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, as I stood up and looked at the Aeon as he floated menacingly at the edge of the platform.

"I'll try to stop this."

As I said that another bolt of energy shot towards me. I bent to the side, the beam streaking by me. I pulled my weapon off my shoulder as more and more beams whizzed past or struck the ground next to me.

I took a deep breath before I charged, raising my blade for a strike. The shots of energy came in volleys. I ducked and weaved as I moved my way forward, dodging the blasts. I could feel the heat from them singing my flesh as I pushed on, but not one hit me.

Suddenly, I saw two shoot for my legs. I leapt, jumping over them. I swung hard, using the momentum of my lunge to add power to my strike. My blade struck, then my body did, and I heard something crack. I pushed back quickly, landing in a heap on the platform. But it was much better then falling into space.

I slowly looked up, as a graveled scream pierced the silence of the area. I couldn't believe it. I watched, shocked, as the Aeon began to crumble into dust.

"Rue!" Maya shouted, her voice full of shocked horror as the Aeon began to sink slowly beneath the platform we were standing on. "What have you done?"

"I didn't mean to," I told her, looking down at the edge of my blade.

I shook my head. That was an Aeon? It seemed so weak. Could I really have beaten it with one blow?

"Your power is useless!" Atenacius roared as the face on the book rose back up. "This is my world! I cannot parish!"

Suddenly, there was white-hot pain in my shoulder, and I found myself falling backwards onto the ground, clenching at my wound. It felt like my shoulder was going to melt. I gasped loudly as I clenched my eyes shut.

"Insolent wretch," Atenacius said, his voice soft as if he were savoring this. "You amuse me. What made you think you could challenge my unmatched power?"

"Unmatched power?" A new voice asked. "What a joke."

"You!" Atenacius said, his voice taking on more fear then it had before.

"Yes," the voice said. "I'm here to kill you. Then I'll absorb your powers."

"Never!" Atenaius roared.

"Rue are you ok?" I heard Maya whisper as she knelt down next to me.

I let out a groan in response.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" the voice asked, calmly.

"I'll take that as a no," Maya said, I felt her hands press lightly against my burning flesh and I jerked. "Keep still so I can heal you."

"I'll never let you have my power!" Atenacius shouted. "I'd rather…"

Slowly, I felt the power of Maya's healing magic wash away the wound on my shoulder. I sighed as I pulled myself into a seated position and opened my eyes.

"Another pathetic Aeon," Doll Master sighed.

I gasped; shocked that Doll Master was here. I turned my head, quickly scanning for Atenacius. Then I saw him, floating lifelessly in the vacuum of space. From here he looked like a weathered and cracked stone carving. Bits of dust seemed to crumble from him every so often and float near him.

"What have you done?" Maya asked, her voice weak. I stood up slowly.

"Don't even bother, your Highness," Doll Master said, turning to face us. "I didn't do a thing. Your precious Atenacius chose to seal himself rather then allow me his power."

"So that's why you destroyed my Book," Maya said, looking down at the platform we were standing on. "So that you could absorb the power of the Book."

"Precisely," Doll Master said, his wings flapping slowly, keeping him in place. "It would have made things much easier, but I can still accomplish my goal. After all, I am in possession of the Prima Doll."

My eyes widened. I'd completely forgotten.

"Return Prima!" I shouted, taking a quick step forward and reaching for my blade.

I watched as a small smile formed on Doll Master's face before becoming a chuckle, then a full-fledged laugh. I felt insulted by the laugh, and I could feel the anger building up inside me.

"Rue, you've already lost to me," Doll Master said. "The next time you cross me, I will kill you."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Doll Master.

"You really don't know, do you?" Doll Master asked, floating slowly down to the ground. When his feet touched, his wings folded in, vanishing back into the flesh of his back.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked," I responded coldly.

"I see your point," Doll Master said giving me a small bow. "As you wish, I shall tell you what we are."

"What we are?" I replied breathlessly. Doll Master nodded.

"Rue, you and I were brought to this world for one reason alone," he said, crossing his arms. "Our fate was determined long ago."

"I don't believe that," I said, looking away. Did he really know what I was?

"There was once a great Aeon," Doll Master said with a smile, completely ignoring my statement. "His power rivaled those of the gods. This Aeon made an incredible Relic, one that embodied all the forces in the universe. This Relic was distilled into the purest form of crystal."

"Life, space, time, even logic and will power are under the dominion of this Relic. With the ability to control time and all of natures creations, it is the ultimate power in the universe."

"It controls time?" I whispered looking at the ground.

With that Relic, I didn't just have to revive Claire. I could go back in time. Stop Doll Master from ever killing Claire. Then everything would be ok. Then I'd have Claire. That's what I'll do. I'll ask Mint… I blinked slowly. Mint? If I changed the past would I ever even meet her?

"This Relic," Doll Master continued. "Is known as the Dewprism. The Dewprism defines the heavens, the earth, time, and life."

"In essence," Doll Master said, gesturing all around him. "The Dewprism is a microcosm of our universe. To inherit the Dewprism is to inherit the very universe itself. Valen created the Dewprism in order to become a god, but ironically it was this creation that brought about his eventual downfall."

"The other Aeons were startled by the sheer power held in the Dewprisim and grew to view Valen as a threat. Eventually, driven mad from fear and jealousy, the Aeons attacked Valen, showing him no mercy."

"So, Valen was killed?" Maya asked, glancing at the floating head of Atenacius as it continued to revolve in the emptiness of space,

"His body was destroyed," Doll Master replied, smirking. "However, the Aeon's were unable to destroy a spirit as powerful as Valen's. As a safety precaution, Valen sealed his soul in another dimension, and it is there that he has taken the Dewprism. And it is there, that he bides his time, waiting until the day he will be resurrected. And all the while, his enemies aged and died, for after all, Aeon's were not immortal. And with the death of Atenacius, the last of Valen's enemies have been destroyed."

"Wait!" Maya asked, panic beginning to fill her voice. "Does that mean Valen is going to be resurrected?"

"Not yet," Doll Master, replied, turning away from us and walking to the edge of the platform. "Like I said, Valen has sealed himself away inside an impregnable dimension. This dimension, or rather the wall that separates it, cannot be breached by an attack on the inside, nor the outside. Not even Valen himself is capable of destroying it. If things remain like this, then Valen shall remain in that dimension forever."

"If not even Valen can break the seals on the realm which imprisons him, then how do you plan to open it?" I asked, swinging my hand out to the side. "You're obviously not as powerful as Valen."

"That's where the Dolls of Valen come in," he said turning back and smiling at me.

"The Dolls of Valen," I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"During all my studies, I've never heard of such," Maya said slowly. "Just what are you referring to?"

"Oh come now, Princess," Doll Master chastised. "I'd expect this kind of ineptness from your sister, but you should perfectly well know what I'm talking about or at least be able to venture a guess."

"You mean?" Maya asked suddenly, turning to stare at me. "Rue?"

"That's right!" Doll Master shouted. "Rue! You are one of the Dolls of Valen. You are one that has been charged with the all important task of reviving Valen."

"A doll…" I choked out. I could feel my hands begin to tremble. "That can't be. I'm flesh and blood."

"Flesh and blood?" Doll Master asked through chuckles. "You honestly think you're real? You're no more alive then that Prima Doll. The only thing that makes you different is the Life Gem that is imbedded in your forehead."

"Life Gem," I repeated, my hand rising slowly and rubbing the surface of the warm gem.

"With out that gem," Doll Master shouted, slinging his hand to the side. "You'd be nothing more then a lifeless marionette. But Valen gave you a purpose; gave you life. And in return, you have been charged with the task of reviving him. And only you can do it."

"I don't believe you!" I shouted, taking a quick step forward. "You're lying. You're just trying to get me to abandon my friends and join your mad quest."

"You're right," Doll Master said slowly, looking down to the ground. "I am just trying to get you to join me in my quest to resurrect Valen. However, I'm not lying. It's that Life Gem, that shard of the Dewprism, that can break the seal to the dimension sealing him."

"Is that why we're here?" Maya asked, gesturing around us. Doll Master nodded.

"Yes," Doll Master replied. "I used Rue's gem to break the seal into this realm in the hopes that I could acquire Atenacius' power, however the old fool wouldn't have it."

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked weakly, shaking my head as I looked at the platform underneath us. "I don't even know anything, but you know everything. How's that possible?"

"Because I wok up before you," Doll Master replied.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head to stare at the man.

"Perhaps it would be easier if I simply showed you," he said as he reached up.

I felt the breath catch in my throat as I watched him fumble with the straps on his mask. I heard the final one snap off, then ever so slowly, he lowered the mask, allowing it to flutter to the ground. My eyes widened as I stared at him. His white hair, a shade lighter then mine was slicked back. His coal black eyes pierced into me as he smiled warmly at me, but it was his forehead where my eyes stuck. It was the sickening soot gray crystal that held my eyes.

"But, but how?" I choked out.

"Like I said," Doll Master replied, still smiling warmly at me. "I simply woke up before you."

"What do you mean woke up before me?" I asked.

"Remember the ruins where you awoke?" Doll Master asked, and I nodded. "Good. Those where the chambers that were to hold us until the world had reached a point in which Valen's revival could occur with minimal problems. However, my chamber malfunctioned."

"How so?" Maya asked.

"My Life Gem died prematurely," Doll Master said. "The death of my Gem caused the seal to be broken. It would turn out that I had only slept for a hundred years, and without my Life Gem working properly, I was unable to revive Valen. So I had to wait, wait until one of my brothers awoke."

"Brothers?" I asked, my throat going dry.

"Yes," Doll Master said. "Valen created three dolls; Rue, his sword; Ruenis, his magical palm; and Ruecian… myself, his shield. We were designed, created, to be Valen's guards, but once he got wind of the Aeon's plans, our function changed. We became an integral part of Valen's ultimate escape plan."

"Escape plan?" I asked.

"You were born to serve Valen," Ruecian said. I watched quivering as he slowly reached out his hand. "Join me. Everything you've done has lead up to this point."

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"But you must," he said, smiling.

"I won't!" I shouted, throwing my hand to the side. "I refuse to join you! You're a murderer!"

"Are you still mad about that girl?" he asked, in a tone so nonchalant that it infuriated me all the more.

"Her name is Claire," I growled out, through gritted teeth.

I watched through angry eyes as he began slowly pacing around me.

"It's ok," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Once you join me, we can resurrect Valen and the girl. See? There's no reason for us to fight. Once she lives again, we'll have no reason to be enemies."

"No reason to be enemies?" I asked, feeling my shoulder loosen.

I bowed my head and looked towards the ground as my breath came and went slowly. I felt a hand press lightly against my shoulder and squeeze gently.

"We're brothers Rue," Ruecian said. "Come, let's fulfill our duty in life."

With a twist of my hips, I slammed my fist into his gut, causing him to take a step back. I looked up ad smirked at the grimace on his face.

"You think reviving Claire will make things better?" I asked, standing up straight and looking him dead in the eyes.

"We're brothers Rue," Ruecian said slowly. "I have no intention of fighting you anymore."

"You think my suffering will just vanish if you bring Claire back?" I shouted, taking a quick step towards him.

"Rue, I don't want to fight you," he said, holding his hands up. "I just want you to help me revive our lord."

"Too bad!" I shouted as I charged forward.

I swung my fist for his face, but I wasn't fast enough. Before I could even blink, my arm was twisted around my back and being pulled into an awkward position. I grunted as pain flared in my shoulder.

"I already told you that you could never defeat me," Ruecian said slowly, jerking my arm up a little higher, obviously delighting in my gasps of pain. "So, I'll ask you one more time. Will you accept your fate and revive Valen."

"That's not my fate," I grunted out, closing my eye.

"You're here, aren't you?" Ruecian asked. "Everything you've done in this life has led you here. Led you to Valen. It is your fate. And there is no way that you can ever escape it."

"No," I gasped out, gritting my teeth, as he pressed harder.

"Fine," he said releasing me, taking a quick step back. I dropped gasping onto my hands and knees. "Revel in your false will. However, you'll come to me. You'll resurrect Valen. It's what you will do, and nothing else besides that is real. Even your desire to save that girl is nothing more then a mask covering your real desire; the desire to serve your lord."

My eyes widened in horror as he said that, and I froze. He was right. At that moment, my desire to save Claire was burning more brightly then it had in a year. I wanted more then anything to see her smile. But was it really what I wanted? What if it really was just something my fate created to make me resurrect Valen? What if once that happened, I stopped caring about Claire, about anyone? Mint…

I moaned as I slumped onto the cool slab below me.

"You're finally catching on," Ruecain said. "I'll be waiting."

And with that he was gone.

I awoke with a start outside of Maya's Tower. Slowly I sat up, and looked around. I saw Maya a few feet away curled up next to the frayed Book of Cosmos. I walked over slowly and bent down, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Rue," she asked as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her bleary red eyes. "My tower…? Where's Doll Master?"

"He's gone," I said as I noticed his mask, laying off to the side. "Ruecian has left."

"He's going to resurrect Valen!" Maya said with a start jumping to her feet. "We have to stop him."

"I can't help," I said slowly, a frown forming on my lips.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, looking down at me, as I pulled up one of my legs and wrapped my arms around it. "We need all the help we can get to stop this."

"If I go, I'll just end up resurrecting Valen," I told her as my head slumped. "Everything. Everything I've done until now has been nothing but a lie. I'm not a human. I'm not even a monster. I'm simply not real, created, a doll, a slave to someone else's will. How can I be of help when you'll be fighting my master?"

I looked up and saw Maya frown for a moment, before she turned away from me. And in that instant, I felt it all shatter. I was a doll, and nothing was real.

------------

I paused as Maya and I approached the town of Carona. Maya had said nothing to me on the way back to town, and I was fine with that. It gave me time to think; time to think about ways to nullify my destiny and not hinder Mint's quest. Maybe, I could get Mira to look after me, or maybe Mel?

Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath my feet.

"Oh no!" Maya shouted, her hand rising to her mouth as she turned to look upwards. "He's already opened the Ruins."

I turned slowly and looked up. I watched the sky tint red, as a small hole began to rip itself open in the center of the now blood red sky. Brilliantly glowing blocks flew from the hole, quickly beginning to connect, building a giant crystalline tower. When the tower was completed, the crystals hardened and turned brown, leaving only one large aqua gem in the center.

I slumped to the ground, disgusted with myself. The tug had returned; the tug that I'd always associated with an acute sense of wanderlust. It felt like an anchor had been hooked underneath my rib cage and was pulling me forward, but no longer was it just a direction. It was up. It was commanding me to go to the tower.

Everything was fake; nothing was real.

"Rue?" Maya asked, her voice low and weak. I lifted my head, barely noticing that the sky had returned to its usual pale blue "Are you ok?"

"Not really," I said, cupping my head in my hands. "I'm so confused."

"It's ok," Maya said kneeling down next to me. "I'm sure…"

A loud bang erupted next to us, causing Maya and I to skitter backwards across the ground. I looked up slowly from the section of scorched earth to the gate of Carona. I froze. For the first time, I registered it; smoke. Thick black clouds of smoke rose from the inside of the walls of Carona, and I could see the small fires burning on rooftops through the cracks in the walls. What had I done?

I stared blankly forward, my breath shallow. There were shouts coming from inside the city. I could hear them now. How had I missed them before? It didn't make sense. This was my fault. If only I hadn't chased Claire. If only I had come back to Carona like I had thought to. If only I wasn't a creation.

"Maya!" Mint shouted.

Mint stood just barely out of the gate, her hands held forward as her rings spun around them, helping to gather the magical energies within her. Her eyes were narrowed in a deadly glare, which were trained fully on her sister, who held the broken Book of Cosmos in front of her like a shield.

"Mint," I said, as I slowly rose to my feet.

"What the hell were you going to do to him?" Mint shouted at her now trembling sister. Her hands were beginning to glow from the spell.

"I wasn't going to do anything to him!" Maya shouted.

"Liar!" Mint shouted. "You always try to take everything from me."

I tried to speak.

"That's because you never could take care of your own stuff," Maya countered, her trembling beginning to decrease. "If anything is left in your possession for long it ends up broken and shattered."

But no words would leave my mouth.

"That's not true!" Mint returned.

So I just floundered there, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I looked on with bleary eyes that tried to look at both Mint and the city at the same moment.

"Now who's the liar?" Maya asked standing up. "Remember Momma's doll house?"

I wanted them to stop fighting.

"That was your fault!" Mint spat, her spell beginning to flicker.

I never wanted any of this.

"How was it my fault that you tripped?" Maya asked.

I just wanted to live out my days with Claire.

"If you hadn't left your marbles on the floor, I wouldn't have tripped," Mint answered.

I was content then with not knowing.

"I didn't leave them out," Maya said moving both of her hands out to the side, as a look of disbelief washed over her face. "Unlike you, I'm not a slob."

I was content with my hunting and farming; my fishing and wandering; and with my life.

"Alright, Miss Clean," Mint said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Then why were your damn marbles out?"

But that was all gone.

"Because we were playing with them," Maya said, reaching up and rubbing her forehead as she shook her head back and forth. "You got up to get a glass of water, slipped on some marbles, and plowed head first into Momma's doll house."

And here I stood, gazing at a city; A city that I had destroyed.

"I tripped!" Mint shouted, the power of her spell breaking as she stomped on the floor.

A city that I should have been there to save.

"It was across the entire room!" Maya counted, bending forward as she shouted. "If you hadn't tried to keep your balance and had just fallen, we'd still have the last memento of Momma!"

I laughed to myself.

"Well, sorry!" Mint said, crossing her arm as sarcasm sprang forth in her speech. "But was it really necessary to take all of my dolls?"

That was a joke.

"I had to," Maya said. "They may have not been directly connected, but they reminded me of Momma, and I would not let you break them."

To even think that I was capable of saving anyone was a stupid thought.

"I don't break everything," Mint said.

Claire had died before me; in my arms. I had held her as her lifeblood stained the snow red.

"Yes, you do," Maya replied, scathingly. "Everything I've ever seen you touch has eventually been broken by you. Oh, I pity the man that eventually marries you."

And who knew who was dead and who was alive in Carona because I was too weak, too foolish, their own blood staining the cobblestone of the fountain plaza.

"Bitch!" Mint shouted.

I heard the spell fire as Maya let out a startled squeak, and I was moving before I even realized it, dashing forward, intercepting the spell. I felt the blade of ice cut into my side, as my hand shot out, grasping the lance as it exited the side of my gut.

"Rue!" Mint shouted, as she dashed over next to me. I slowly slumped to my knees gasping against the pain. "What the hell did you do that for? I was just trying to startle her!"

"It doesn't matter," I said slowly, in between the painful gasps of air. I've been broken, and I've been cut and pierced by steel, but this was the first time I'd been pierced by magic.

"My life…" I said, taking a quick gasp of air. "…It's forfeit anyway."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mint shouted, I felt the cool wave of healing magic wash over me.

"Mint stop!" Maya shouted, as she joined Mint at my side.

"Why?" Mint shouted, her voice quivering. "If we don't heal him he'll die."

"I know!" Maya told her. "But we have to get that lance out first. I'll cast the healing spell, but you have to cast a fire spell just powerful enough to melt the lance."

"Ok," Mint said. "On three; one, two, _three_."

At the moment those words left Mint's mouth, I felt the skin on my back begin to burn, but moments later, the cool waters of the healing spell joined in, mixing. The heat never stopped burning, but the water never stopped cooling. I could see from my hunched over position that the lance was melting rapidly. Soon, the lance and the pain were but a memory. I gasped as I flopped backwards onto the ground.

I watched as the two girls came and sat in front of me. I blinked. Both were staring at me with worried expressions, and it was then that I noticed just how alike they looked. Their different haircuts and manner of dress were about the only clear thing that one could use to tell them apart.

Suddenly, Mint's eyes narrowed as if she remembered something.

"What the hell did you mean when you said your life was forfeit?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It's not so much forfeit as it is better that I die…" I said trailing off slowly as I looked away.

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said," Mint replied. I heard Maya sigh.

"Mint he has a point," she said.

"No he doesn't," Mint snapped out. "And you stay out of this. This is between me and Rue."

"Mint," I said slowly, as I looked back at her. Her arms were crossed and her lips were stretched thin as if she was angry, but her eyes weren't narrowed anymore, they were open, warm, and caring. "I'm not human."

"I know that," she said, unfolding her arms. "But like I said before, it's not important. You…"

"I'm not a monster either," I said, looking up at the large tower, which hovered in the sky.

"Huh?"

"Neither human nor monster," I said with a sigh. "A creation with no right to be in this world."

"What are you talking about?" Mint asked.

"I'm a doll," I told her. "I'm a doll like Prima. I'm a creation designed by Valen to revive him when the time comes."

"Ok," Mint said shrugging her shoulder. "Doesn't really change who you are."

"My fate is to revive Valen," I said slowly, looking out through the forest. "Every thing I've ever done has been nothing but a lie. Everything has just been a fabrication created to draw me closer to my fate while giving me an illusion of free will. Every choice was made for me. So, I'm not going to go near Valen's resting place. I'll deny my fate."

"So, you're not going to revive Claire just because you're afraid that you might wake Valen up?" Mint asked, and I nodded.

"It's not like my feelings of connection and family were real," I said, shrugging.

"And what about Klaus, Elena, Rod?" she asked her voice rising higher, and more and more anger entering her voice. I shrugged.

What about…" she asked, her voice faltering. "What about me?"

"I don't know," I told her, looking away. "I don't believe that anything I feel is real. It's all fake."

I braced myself for pain. In an odd sense, I was looking forward to it. I needed to feel pain. I needed to be reminded that I really did feel pain. But no blow ever came. However, pain did fill me. I cracked an eye as I heard a squeak. I lifted my head and looked at Mint. Tears were leaking from her eyes.

"You know what, Rue?" she said, no sign other then the tears that she was actually hurt. "Fuck you. Fuck you!"

I took a step back as Mint whirled and dashed for the gate to town. I felt a knife dig into my chest. I watched as Mint slowed and came to a stop.

"You want to know something, Rue?" Mint asked, turning to look at me over her shoulder. "You may be afraid of reviving Valen, but I'm not. I'm going to that place, and I'm taking the Relic. If Valen wakes up, that's his problem, cause I'll send him straight back to where ever the hell he came from. Then I'll revive Claire, and tell her that you were too much of a coward to save her, too much of a coward to face yourself. Fate is bullshit. And you… You're just a pathetic coward."

With that, Mint flipped back one of her ponytails and walked slowly back into town. I groaned as I slumped to the ground. I hurt her. I knew I had. How many times was I going to do this? How many times was I going to say something stupid and have her confidence forced into me?

"Rue?" Maya asked, kneeling down next to me. "I'm going to follow my sister. What are you going to do?"

I sighed as I stood up. Reaching back, I slowly pulled the Arc Edge off my back and held the blade in front of me.

"This Blade was made for me by a friend," I said. "Mint has been with me, forcing me forward for as long as I've known her. I wish I had their courage."

I shook my head as I returned the blade to my back and turned to face Maya, a wistful sigh escaping my lips.

"I'm going to go see Wylaf," I said, nodding slightly more to myself then to her. "Perhaps his one thousand years of experience can tell me if I can defeat fate, and if I can, how I can get to that tower."

------------

A/N: All right, that the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get the next one out in a reasonable amount of time.


	21. Wings of the Soul

Oh, My! I said I'd get a chapter up by yesterday, and I'm only a few hours off. Go me! Anyway, I hope everyone had a great holiday. I know I did. Man, I am still stuffed. I guess I just over did it with the food this year. Now, I know this is a rather short segment, but the final section of the story was much shorter than the others and I felt that splitting it into thirds rather than halves would be the best way to handle the tension I hope to pull off.

Kairi21: Arrr! I'm glad ye spotted that one, matey. I did not catch that one at all. Well, I'm sure there will be more like that, and I can only hope that I can keep up the same production quality without beta as I did with beta. But, only time will tell.

RiaKitsuneYoukai: Thank you for your love, and I hope this chapter, though short, is both soon enough and good enough to pass inspection. Enjoy.

Ryumasa the Ryuhaitou: Happy Holidays! And like you have any reason to appoligize for reviewing a few days late after I was several months late. Thanks for continuing to read.

Marowe: I'm glad you enjoyed that section. Originally, Rue's thoughts didn't appear their, and it was just Mint and Maya talking with Rue standing there. But as I proofed it, I decided that that didn't seem to be enough, or convey at all what Rue was supposed to be going through. I hope this did a good job.

------------

I reached up and wiped away the trickle of sweat that had run from my forehead and hung, dangling on the tip of my nose, as I slowly climbed into the top of the volcano, carefully avoiding the cracks in the rocks that spewed forth steam. The smell of sulfur and heat filled the air, and the sheer strength of the flames caused the air to bend, distorting my vision. But even with the miserableness of the crag, I still smiled as I saw Wyalf, curled up in the far corner of the recess, sleeping soundly as a jet of steam warmed his thick skin. A light snore escaped his massive nose, and a wisp of flame danced from his flaring nostrils with each breath he exhaled. His thin forced tongue hung from the corner of his mouth and rested on his tail, which was curled tightly around him.

I didn't move. I was simply transfixed by the power and majesty he exuded, even when asleep. But I must have made a sound, for suddenly; he opened his mouth in a loud yawn, showing off rows of sharp teeth and a ball of churning fire that danced behind his lips for a moment before erupting into the air. When his mouth finally closed, he reached up with his tail, rubbing his eye with the tip as his tongue began to lick at the sharp incisors that filled his mouth.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked, his voice slightly groggy from sleep but still, somehow, deep and commanding. "Or are you just going to sit there and watch me wake up?"

"Sorry," I began slowly, reaching up to scratch the back of my head. "I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just.

"You need a way to the tower," he finished, looking up towards the tower in the sky.

I took a quick step back, having forgotten that he could read my mind. I chuckled slightly as I shook my head. How could I have forgotten that? My smile quickly faded though, and the look on my face became pained as I remembered that this wasn't the only thing I had forgotten.

"Yes," I said, nodding. I could feel Wylaf looking at me, and I tried hard not to think about anything but my destination. "Do you know of any way for me to reach the tower?"

"I know of several," he replied calmly, still not taking his eyes off me. "But you are troubled. Perhaps I can offer some advice. Please, tell me what has you so troubled?"

"Don't… you already know what's wrong?" I asked, my shoulders slumping as I turned away from the dragon.

"Of course," he said. "But sometimes humans find it easier to deal with a problem if they speak it out loud."

So I did. Right there, I spilled all of my worries out to the dragon, my worries about myself, my worries about Ruecian… my worries about Mint. I don't know why I told him everything. I just wanted answers to a couple of the things, but it all spilled out like the water from behind a broken dam. I wanted his answers, his knowledge, about whether I could defy my fate; if I could save Claire; if I could beat Ruecian. Or was I doomed to fail, and become something detestable.

My voice slowed to a stop as I finished speaking and my eyes fell to the ground. Without warning the ground began to shake as Wylaf let loose with a booming laugh. I stumbled to the side from the force but still managed to keep my balance.

"Is that all?" he asked at length.

I bowed my head feeling a little embarrassed, reaching up and rubbing my neck, and I nodded, feeling stupid.

"Rue," the dragon began. "I passed judgment on you long ago. I told you that I believed you would bring neither harm nor ruin to this world. And I stand by that decision."

"But what if… what if what Ruecian say is true?" I asked, taking a quick step forwards as I swung my hands to the side. My voice was pleading. "What if I really am a Doll of Valen?"

"That," Wylaf said, looking me in the eyes. "Is true. I knew it from the first time I got a good look at you."

I bowed my head, and my fists clenched. I was beginning to tremble.

"Than how can you say I won't destroy the world?" I shouted. "After all, it's my destiny to revive Valen."

"But destiny didn't bring you here," Wylaf said, calmly.

"What?" I asked feeling dumbfounded.

"You weren't brought here by the tug that brought Ruecian to visit my mountain top all those many years ago," he said, slowly turning to look back up at the floating tower.

"Ruecian visited here?" I asked.

"Yes, he did, long ago, but, unlike you, the madness was already in his eyes," Wylaf said, a small sigh escaping his lips. "He was brought here by his destiny, by his programming. _He_ is truly everything that a Doll of Valen was intended to be. You are not, Rue. As a Doll, you are an utter failure."

Wylaf laughed at that, but I didn't. I simply tilted my head to the side as confusion swept over me, curious about what it was that was so funny, but also a little bit insulted.

"You were brought here by your own will, your own desire to save Claire. Those are feelings you yourself created. Destiny is a powerful mistress, but she can never force us to feel a certain way."

'So…?"

"You are you," he said, his lips curling back in a fangy smile. "Never forget that."

"But what if… If somehow, I still destroy the world?" I asked, feeling a sense of dread wash over me.

"I have faith in you," Wyalf said. "I told you that you wouldn't destroy this world, and I still stand by that. As does Mint."

"Mint…" I said slowly, my mind beginning to work in over drive.

I could see Mint, in my mind, standing there, smiling, dancing happily, or glaring at me angrily, but still, despite all the times I screwed up she never gave up on me. Slowly, her hair began to darken and her features began to change. Claire. I could see her smile. I could see her humming as she prepared dinner. I saw her lying dead on the ground, with Ruecian standing above her, a wicked smile plastered on his face. Slowly that image changed. Claire began to twist, and I saw Klaus lying there, Elena, Mira, Prima, and even Mint. As the bodies began to pile in my mind, I grew angry. At him. At myself. I knew what I had to do. I had to go to the tower. I had to avenge Claire. But, I had to do it alone. It was my failure all those years ago that had let things escalate to this point. And for that, I had to be the one to stop it.

"How do I get to the tower?" I asked, my voice showing a sense of confidence, I hadn't heard from it in a long time. Wylaf grinned as he looked down at me.

"You're going to fly," he replied.

I frowned as I turned to look up at the tower. Even from the height I was at, the tower was still several miles away, and I didn't think I'd be able to make it with the strength of any of the flying creatures I'd killed during my travels.

"Fly?" I asked, turning back to look at him. "You sure? I mean, I've only killed small birds and maybe an accidental butterfly, so I don't think flying is the best idea."

Wylaf threw back his head as he let loose a hearty laugh.

"Have some faith in one centuries your elder, Rue," Wylaf said, the smug turn returning to his voice. "I think I'm knowledgeable enough to think up a decent plan to get you there."

"How?" I asked, as I smiled at him curiously.

"I'm going to grant you your own set of wings," he said slowly, gazing down at me.

My eyes widened, as images of Ruecian's wings popped into my head.

"No!" I practically shouted, much to the bemusement of Wylaf. "I mean, it's a good idea, I just…"

"Don't want to resemble your brother," Wylaf finished, still smirking at me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I turned to look away from him. "I have that covered. Now I think you should turn around."

"Why?" I asked as I spun.

"Because a dragon cannot give away all his secrets."

I took a deep nervous breath as I looked out over the small strip of green and blue landscape that I could see past the lip of the crater and beyond the white clouds.

"Ready?" Wylaf asked, sounding as if there was something in his mouth. "This will hurt."

I felt compelled to look, to see just what it was that had causing Wylaf's speech to slur. I took another deep breath and sighed, forcing my head to remain ridged. I nodded slightly. Then there was a loud snap and the sound of ripping flesh as Wylaf groaned out loud. My eyes snapped open and I spun, just in time to see one of Wylaf's wings fall to the ground, a thin trail of blood following it from Wylaf's mouth.

"What are you…?" I shouted, taking a step forward and trying desperately to understand what Wylaf was doing, and why he was injuring himself. But I couldn't finish.

My body began to burn brightly, hotter than it ever had before and I screamed out, dropping to my knees as I could feel the soul force its way into me, enveloping me in the fires of hell itself. My eyes began to water as I reflexively curled into a ball on the ground. I felt like I was being burned from the inside out. It felt like everything that made me, me, was being eaten away by the fire that was assaulting me and all that would be left was an empty husk with smoke billowing from my eyes and mouth.

Then the fire washed away, leaving only two burning points of heat on my sholder blades, which were itching like mad. I reached back and began to scratch at one as I stood up shakily, grunting, my eyes still watering.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, as I stood up and wiped my eyes, looking up at Wylaf, as he used his tongue to mend the two gaping holes in his back. After a time, the bleeding slowed and he turned to face me.

"You needed your own wings to get to he tower," he said, his voice still tinged with pain, his breathing was heavy and labored. "This was the fastest way to do that. If Doll Master is the first to revive Valen, than all is truly lost. However, if you and the princess are capable of defeating him, than I believe, regardless of your use of the Relic, the world will survive."

"But what did tearing off your own wings have to do with that?" I asked, in a near panic.

"A dragon is a special creature, Rue," he said, looking down his nose at me. "The soul of the dragon is not tied to just one place, but to every part of the body, so when one part goes, so does that part of my soul."

"I see," I said, quietly, as my eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"These are trying times Rue," Wylaf said, slowly, looking out over the landscape. "And we all must make sacrifices. Just make sure you do one thing for me."

"What's that?" I asked, lifting my head.

"That bastard, Valen, nearly exterminated every single one of my kind in his quest to make that blasted Relic. There are very few of us now, and most too old to hope to repopulate the skies," Wylaf said, his voice growing cold.

My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"And I, like the rest, am to old to challenge him now. So, you have to stop him before he revives."

"But what if I can't?" I asked. "What if it's already too late? What if Valen is already back?"

He turned slowly to look at me, and I could see the blood on his lips and teeth from where he had cleaned his wounds. His eyes were narrowed.

"Than make sure that he suffers for what he did to my people, to the world."

My lips thinned and my fists clenched as I felt anger wash over me. What kind of monster created me? Was I the product of thousands of lost souls just like the Relic? What was it that had made the Relic in the first place? I shook my head. I knew the answer to that, at least partially, and that was good enough for me.

The burning in my back was increasing drastically. Without my command, my chest bowed in, and it felt like the skin on my back was melting. Suddenly, I felt something rip, and my body shifting backwards. What was left of my shirt stuck to my back from the blood that was flowing freely from the rapidly closing wounds.

I turned my head and looked to the side. The wings were large, each one longer and wider than I was, and made of the exact same light gray scale that covered Wylaf's dead wings. I sat there for a moment, slowly, learning how to shift and move my wings, trying desperately not to knock myself over as I pushed them through the air.

Slowly and carefully, I untied the strap that held the Arc Edge to my back, allowing the blade to fall to the ground with a loud thunk. I held the strap in my hand for a moment before throwing it to the wind and watching it be carried down the mountain. As it descended, I bent down and gripped the handle of the Arc Edge.

"I suppose I should be going," I said, as I extended my wings and began to flap them lightly.

The feeling of the wind, catching beneath my wings and of my feet slowly being lifted from the ground was incredible. I felt freer then I had in years. My wings flapped harder and I began to rise into the sky.

"Take care, young Rue!" Wylaf called out, standing up on his hind legs. "May all go well for you on your journey!"

I smiled at him and waved with my free hand.

"Rue!" A female voice called out behind me.

I spun quickly, going just a little too far, and having to flap my wings harder to slow down my speed.

"Mint?" I whispered as I saw her scrambling up the cliff face, her Dual Halos jangling against the rocks from their place in the crook of her arm and her twin pony tails swinging from side to side.

"Rue…! Don't… Leave me!" she panted as she came to a stop at the top of the hill, bending over to catch her breath.

"Mint, what are you doing here?" I asked, hovering in place.

"What am I doing here?" she shouted, standing up quickly and jutting her ring out at me. "What the hell are _you_ doing here? Last I remember; you had given up!"

"I know," I said, just barely loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sorry that I let you down."

"Damn it!" Mint cursed stomping on the ground. "You didn't let me down. Maya explained it all in greater detail after you left. I can understand why you were worried."

"You can?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"Of course!" she replied, before jerking her hand towards the ground. "Now get down here so I can go with you to the Tower."

I shook my head slowly.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" she asked, taking a step back. "We're partners, right?"

I lowered my altitude just enough so that Mint and I could converse without shouting.

"Mint, you are my partner, and that's how I hope it always remains," I told her. I could feel a slight stab in my chest as I uttered those words. "But I have to go alone."

"Why?" Mint asked, slumping her shoulders. "Why now of all times are you pulling this shit again? I can help you. I'm strong too!"

She wasn't angry. She wasn't even annoyed. She was hurt, hurt that I was refusing her help. I knew this even then, but I still knew that I had to do this alone.

"Not with this you can't," I said slowly, closing my eyes. "And it's not because I don't think that you would be a help. You are probably stronger than me and would have a better chance at this than I do."

"Then why?" Mint shouted, stomping towards me. "It doesn't make sense. I don't care that you're a doll! I want to help you defeat your fate! So why can't I come?"

"Because Ruecian killed Claire," I said slowly.

"You mean Doll Master?" Mint asked, her eyes going soft.

"Ruecian, Doll Master, my brother," I began, turning away from Mint. "They're all the same. It's my fault Claire died. He was after me when he came to our farm. If I had just gone with him. If I hadn't started that fight.

"That's bull shit!" Mint shouted, swinging her arm to the side. "You didn't force Claire outside, and you damn well didn't know your twisted brother would come after you! So, I don't see how this is your fight alone. I have ever right to kick his ass myself! He got me banned from my kingdom!"

"I'm sorry. It just is. He's my family, my responsibility," I said, closing my eyes and flapping my wings harder, slowly drifting higher into the night sky.

"Don't you dare fly away from me!" Mint shrieked, as I rose high in the sky. "I swear I'll come after you. You are not leaving me behind!"

"I'll wait for you after I deal with Ruecian!" I shouted down at her, waving.

"You better not be lying!" she shouted waving back, flashing a warm smile at me. "Or I swear, I will make the rest of your life a living hell!"

I heard Wylaf let out a fierce laugh as I tore into the sky, my wings beating hard, caring me ever closer to my fate, my enemies, my family.

----------------

My wings burned and my lungs ached as I touched down inside the small alcove at the base of the Fortress, my feet hitting the ground hard, as my wings gave out. I fell forward, collapsing in a pile on the cool stone floor, the Arc Edge skittering into the darkness. I could feel my wings roll up, like a piece of parchment before forcing their way back through my skin. I grunted against the pain, and then lay still. The only noises that could be heard were my own pained gasps as I tried to catch my breath and the wind that howled through the opening. I cracked my eyes slightly, just enough to make out the thin golden veins that sliced through the brownish stone of the fortress. The floor was covered in runic symbols, exactly like those of the lake ruins; except that where the raised dais would be was a glowing gem, pulsating softly with blue light as if water was constantly running through the inside.

"Rue?" a soft voice called out. "Is that you?"

I lifted my head slowly, not yet moving any other part of my body. There, in the darkest corner of the room, lay Prima slouched against the wall.

"Prima?" I asked, lifting myself up slightly to get a better look at the young doll.

He looked terrible. His face was bloodied and his clothing was torn. Bruises covered his arms, legs, and chest, the part that was visible through the tattered remains of his clothes. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and a small stream of blood seeped out, trickling down his cheek. He breathed slowly through his mouth, and I could see his white teeth tinted pink. I crawled forwards quickly, and the closer I got, the worse he looked. There were small nicks and cuts up and down him. His nose showed signs of bleeding, which had long since passed.

"What happened to you?" I asked, reaching out and moving a stray lock of the boy's hair away from his swollen eye. He jerked back as my fingers grazed the wound.

"Did Ruecian do this?" I asked, anger seeping into my voice, but Prima shook his head.

"Ruecian?" Prima asked, lifting his head slightly, his speech was slow and exhausted. "No. It was just a guard that caught me trying to escape. I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, my voice calming down.

"I tried not to," he said, closing his eyes. "But I couldn't resist him anymore. He said that if I didn't open the ruins… he'd kill everyone in Carona. I had to. I didn't…."

"It's ok," I said, trying to comfort the boy. "It's not your fault. It's Ruecian's… Doll Master's fault."

"Rue," Prima said after a moment. "I'm cold… so…cold and tired."

I frowned down at the boy, taking in the sight of the ripped and tattered clothes that seemed only to cling to him because they were laid there. I stood up slowly, and began to remove my armor, tossing it in a heap on the floor.

"Rue?" Prima asked, looking up.

Quickly, I undid the buttons on my shirt and slipped it off, taking in the two apple sized holes in the back, through which my wings had pierced. I shivered as the cold wind began to sweep across me. Slowly, I laid the shirt down across Prima.

"It's not much," I said slowly, kneeling down in front of him. "But it's all I can offer."

"But what about you?" Prima asked, his voice dimming.

"I'll be fine," I said, forcing myself to smile.

"I want to go home," he said, a tear seeping from his glazed eyes. "I want to see Klaus again. I'm… I'm scarred."

"Shhh," I breathed softly. I reached up slowly and ruffled the hair on his head. "I'll get you home soon, but there's something I have to do first."

"Get the Relic," Prima said slowly, turning to look away from me.

"No," I said, taking my hand away. "If that were it, I'd take you home right now."

"But I have to go," I said, standing up, and walking to pick up the Arc Edge from where it fell after my landing. "Ruecian must be stopped."

I bent down slowly and gripped the handle. For the first time I actually looked at the room. It was carved with the same intricate designs that were on the lake ruins, but it seemed as if the island ruins had curved into a square, opening the entrance to only one small block like room. I began to walk slowly over towards the gem.

"Mint's on her way," I said, looking once more at Prima. "I'm sure she'll be here soon. You just rest."

I stood there for a moment, but I got no response from the doll. I closed my eyes as my hand clenched into a fist. I could feel the anger begin to bubble inside me.

"I'll come back for you," I whispered as I stepped up to the crystal and placed my hand gently against it.

I felt my body twist and warp, but not like it did when I was transforming. I felt like I was being pulled and spun at the same time. I felt nauseous.

My feet touched the ground softly and I stumbled, my stomach clenched and I felt myself begin to retch. I fell to my knees as I continued to gag onto the floor, but nothing, except my own saliva, came out. I felt lucky that I hadn't stuck around for breakfast before beginning this.

I wiped my mouth as I stood up, still feeling a bit woozy from trying to empty my stomach onto the ground. I shook my head as I turned to look at my surroundings, or lack there of. I found myself on a long platform, which ran farther into the infinite darkness that surrounded me. The platform was golden with lines all turning at right angles etched into it. On the edge of the platform were what looked like golden wires, which crisscrossed and stretched out just far enough to possibly catch someone who fell. In the distance, I could see several other platforms, above and below my own.

I turned slowly, glancing around. The path seemed to begin where I stood. I shook my head. Was this the inside of the Fortress? It seemed much too large.

The sounds of something clacking on the stone floor startled me, causing me to whirl in place. The creature breathed out hard through its flared nostrils, and the stench of death rose to meet me. I tried to take a step back as I stared at the creature, but the end of the path prevented me from going anywhere. The creature looked bovine, but with a much more demonic tint. The black lead ring looped through its nose, which rattled every time it exhaled. Its eyes squinted as it glared me down, and it lifted one of its blood red legs and clacked the black hoof hard against the ground as it threw its head from side to side, as if making sure I noticed the sharp tips on its thick, wavy horns. Bits of bloody flesh fell from the rotting corpse of the monster, collecting in the every widening pool below him. His tail, or what was left of it, swished from side to side, almost as if he were happy.

Suddenly, he charged, ripping down the path. With each thunderous step more of his flesh fell from his body and a small bloody hoof print was left on the ground. I leapt to the side as the creature tore past me, and fell. I lashed out, grapping one of the golden wires before I plummeted to my death.

I chuckled as I pulled myself up. That had been easy. Now, how was I supposed to go about getting through this area I wondered as I reached up to scratch my warming neck. I could try to fly or maybe it would be easier to just follow the path. As I scratched my neck, I felt my hand grow warm. My eyes widened with that realization. I turned my head slowly and saw the bull right behind me, its fangs bared for all to see. I jumped away from the monster as it reared up on its hind legs.

I could have sworn it had gone over the edge, but there it was, standing right behind me. I blinked slowly, realizing that it wasn't exactly standing, as there was nothing under the monster for it to stand on. It was just hovering over nothing.

It charged again, and I jumped to the side, this time bringing up the Arc Edge and slashing into his flank, knocking free more of its flesh and exposing the blackened skeletal ribs. I landed on the wire and jumped back to the center of the platform. The monster turned and stared at me. The wound hadn't fazed it.

I glanced behind me, noticing that I had once again forced myself against the emptiness. I looked back at the creature, and I shook my head as I raised the Arc Edge. If you couldn't hurt the body, then you must destroy the head, I told myself. I just hopped this would work.

"Come on," I said softly, my eyes hardening. "You've slowed me down enough."

I charged, and so did it. I leapt into the air. And it thrust its horns at me. I had to twist slightly in the air to miss getting caught by the sharp tips, but I was still able to bring my blade down on the top of the monster's head, splitting it as if it were an overripe melon. I landed as the body crashed down, slamming into me. I wobbled for a second, before I lost balance completely and fell over the edge.

In an instant my wings had unfurled. I flapped hard, steadying myself and slowing my decent. Eventually, after a moment of frantic flapping, I began to regain altitude. I rose slowly; passing the platform I'd first entered this area on. I'd defeated the monster, and it lay there unmoving at the entrance to this place. But it had long since been dead, and unlike the skeletons of the Ghost Temple, it seemed as if were driven by some force other then a soul, for there had been no fire to envelope me. I shook my head.

I had no time to worry about that, I told myself. I had to stop Ruecian. I flapped my wings harder. I had to make it to the top.

--------------

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Rue is on his way to challenge Ruecian and hopefully put a stop to all this madness. I hope I can get the next one out to everyone in a timely manner, but I have some things I need to do to fix the mistakes in the next section, so with that and the fact I'm a lazy bum, it might take a bit. I'll try to have it out before mid-january. So, hopefully, I'll see you then.


	22. Dolls of Fate

EDIT: I just now went back and looked over my last section. I figured I could find a chunk of information I needed to start working on the next section (which is rewriting it) easily. Then I noticed that it seems only a fourth of the chapter got uploaded. My mistake. I'll fix it now.

All right, I suppose I have some explaining to do, yeah? Well, It's not really that impressive, but a year ago, due to some events, I gave up my dream of being a writer. No, this is not a sympathy plea, just an explanation as to why it took so long. During that period, I avoided most of my own fiction in any way shape or form. However, guilt works, and I really didn't want to leave all of you when we are this close to the finish. So, here's another chapter.

Kairi21- Hopefully you find this chapter in a more timely fashion than the last, and I'm glad you're enjoying it.

TsubasaCaligrapher- I hope this was a quick enough update, but in the end, I know it wasn't. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, and hopefully I can keep getting them out.

Marowe- Thanks for the reminder. The guilt got me back to working on this, even if it was a slow process. And no I haven't quit this story. One day, it will all be up on the web.

Deth Star Apacolypse- No, I've not abandoned it yet, and I hope you haven't either. Because, if you have, I'm going to feel really dumb about how long I took.

R1y0- You have no idea how hard I am on my writing, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll be the first to admit, that my grammar and proofing skills are a little lacking. But… It's the best I can do. Does Maya factor into the equation…? Yes, but I can't remember if I ever had Rue pick up on it. It's been a long time since I looked over her sections and the epilogue.

3laqueFyre- Whoa. Changing your name on me are you? Man, I've been out of the loop for a long time. And I hope you enjoy this chapter the most of all, especially with the wait you all have had to endure.

Rougesweet16- nine months ago, you praised my work. I need to staple that to my brain. Do not wait nine months between updates. I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alexandra Maxwell- I would love to see that image too. Actually, there a lot of upcoming scenes I would love to see drawn. That would be so cool.

RiaKitsuneYoukai- perhaps, next time will be another fast update. I hope. I'll keep trying to catch those mistakes, but I'm kinda dumb at times, so I tend to miss little grammar errors.

------------------

I lost track of time as I flew upwards, pausing only long enough to check the surrounding walkways for anything suspicious, or more suspicious than a floating walkway is at least, but other than the random monster that would stare or snarl at me, there was nothing overly special about anything. So, I just kept flying. Higher and higher I climbed, until I couldn't even see the faintest trace of where I took flight. I could feel small beads of sweat begin to form on my forehead. I reached up and wiped them away with my sleeve as my breathing grew heavier. I was quickly getting tired as the weaker muscles of my back and shoulder strained to keep me airborne. How huge was this place?

Then, I spotted something. A thin sliver of tan cut into the darkness in the shape of a horseshoe. I smiled as I began flapping with renewed vigor. I rapidly climbed towards that shape, which grew in width, and rounded from a horseshoe into a crescent moon. It wasn't like the other platforms. There was the something beyond it, as if something had slashed through a portion of black canvas. But there was no doubt; I was nearing the top.

Finally, I fluttered through the opening. My breath came in heavy gasps, as my wings fluttered erratically, failing from time to time and dropping me a few feet. I couldn't hover in one place, nor could I climb any higher. I flapped hard as I began to float down slowly, but I couldn't maintain the strain any longer and wings gave out. My feet hit the ground hard and I collapsed. I lay there for a moment savoring the hard stone beneath me and the cool stone, which soothed my burning muscles. It was only a moment, but it made my slip from consciousness almost pleasant.

I yawned as I sat up and stretched. I blinked lazily as I looked around the room. The walls were the exact same as the entrance, runic and cold. I found my mind drifting. How long had I been out? Was Prima ok? I felt bad about leaving him, but I had no choice. Time was something I couldn't spare.

My eyes lazily traced the wisps of gold that ran through the walls as I thought. I shook my head as I forced myself to stand. If I didn't have time to take Prima home, than I didn't have time to rest either. My body still felt a little tired, but no worse than when I usually woke up, which meant I'd been asleep for longer than I should. My wings and shoulders were stiff from over use and awkward sleep. I rotated my shoulders a few times and flapped my wings, groaning. They were a bit too stiff. In battle, they'd be more of a hindrance than a help.

I took a deep breath and willed the wings away. I could feel the wings roll up, then force their way back through my flesh. I clamped my eyes shut against the pain, but I didn't cry out. After all, it wasn't the worst pain I'd ever felt.

I reached up and rubbed my shoulder as I studied the room and the thin hall, which ended abruptly a few meters down. I shrugged as I jogged down the rough stone pathway. The stone here looked older than the other, and looked as if it would crumble easily. At the end of the hall was a carved circle in the floor, cut into four equal pieces. Each piece carved with a different runic symbol.

I bent down next to the circle and reached out with my free hand, touching the circle. A flicker of bluish light followed my fingers and I could feel a strong jerk of force, as if something hand grabbed m finger and were threatening to pull me into the circle. I yanked my hand away and stood up, baking away slightly as I rubbed my hand. I closed my eyes as I wondered if I should go through. The answer, I knew, had been there before I asked the question.

I opened my eyes and stepped onto the circle. The light flared, and I felt my feet being jerked out from under me. I felt like I was spinning. My eyes could see nothing but blue. Then it faded, and I found myself in a metallic room, which was shaped like a square, save for the rounded corners. I shook my head as I took a shuddering step forward. The only thing interesting about the room were the four blue green orbs, which rested atop little golden pillars.

I took another slow step forward.

"Stop," a calm voice said.

I froze. And began to glance about the room. An aura of purple began to resonate in the center of the room, and from the aura, a human body slowly began to materialize.

"Psycho Master," I whispered to myself. Then my voice grew louder "Where's Ruecian?"

"Ahead He's already at the entrance of Valen's sanctuary," Psycho Master answered, placing one hand on his hips. "I'm afraid you will be unable to follow him. He travels along the Cursed Crossways."

"Cursed Crossways?" I asked, taking a step forward. Psycho Master moved back and to the side, blocking my way to whatever was behind him.

"They were built by Valen," he answered. I stood up on my tiptoes and craned my neck just enough to see past him. He was guarding a warp point. "The Crossways are a marvelous invention of Aeon. They inflict the greatest fears of the past on a person, driving them to madness… even death. Only my master has the strength to survive the test."

"I don't care," I told him, swinging my hand out. "I'm still going. I've come this far. I'm not going to stop now."

He let out a soft sigh.

"Then I must warn you," Psycho Master began, taking a step forward. "You are too weak to survive in there. It behooves you to turn around right now. My master would not be pleased to hear of your death."

"Get out of my way."

"I will not," He replied, his calm voice growing a little fiercer. "My master instructed me to keep you from the Crossways. And I shall not fail him."

He lifted his free hand slowly. A faint purple glow formed around his fingertips, before spreading to envelope his whole hand. Then he clamped his hand shut, and the light shattered. A whooshing noise reached my ears followed by cracking sound, like that of a whip. My eyes widened as I looked around the room. The energy had leapt from his hand to the orbs, creating a sort of barrier around us.

"As long as I am alive," He began, his head turning to look at the barrier. "You will not be able to advance forward."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, turning back to face him.

"I owe everything to my master," he explained.

"So, it's your duty?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"Yes," Psycho Master replied, nodding. "I can do nothing but repay him for the things he has done for me. His wishes have become my wishes, and I shall serve him to the end. It's my duty."

I shook my head, and lifted my blade into a ready position.

"So that is why we must fight?" I asked, not expecting an answer, however, Psycho Master nodded his head ever so slightly.

"You are his brother," he said softly, causing me to grimace. "Therefore, I shall exert myself to the utmost. I shall hold nothing back." I watched as his pale, lifeless purple eyes opened, gazing eerily at me. "I must warn you, you should prepare yourself for death."

And with that, he vanished. My eyes widened, and I began to jog in a circle around the room, listening for anything unusual and simply trying to spot him. My boots echoed hard on the floor as I continued to move, the sound beginning to distort against the reverberating echo in the room.

Then he appeared, and I lunged forward, bringing my blade down hard at his shoulder. His hand moved, glowing faintly with its eerie light, but he was too slow. I felt my blade connect and I smirked weakly.

Suddenly, I felt my feet being jerked off the ground. I hovered for a moment as I looked down at Psycho Master; his hand pulsing with purple energy. The energy flared and I felt like bolts of lighting were ripping through me. I screamed as the pain devoured my insides. I tried to fight, to escape, but I was trapped in place, like an invisible force was pressing down hard on me from all directions. Suddenly, I felt the force on my back melt away and I shot backwards, crumpling to a heap on the ground.

I lifted myself slowly, gasping in heavy, ragged breathes. I felt confused and disoriented as my vision swam and spun. My legs quivered, and I was forced to use the Arc Edge as a balance. Psycho Master hadn't vanished. He simply stood where he had been, looking at me with his emotionless eyes and unhappy countenance. I forced myself to stand on my own and took a deep breath.

Slowly, Psycho Master raised his hand and gestured for me to charge. I didn't. Somehow he had blocked my attack, which I felt, certainly, had been a direct hit. Perhaps it had something to do with the odd glow on his hands and that attack he launched.

"Well," he said, slowly raising his hand. "If you are not going to attack then I will."

Slowly, he raised his arms, and for every few inches he lifted them his body followed, like he was pulling on some reverse pulley. Slowly, his body began to glide forward, as if it was being pushed from behind over a surface as slick as ice. I stumbled to the side quickly, and he gave chase.

I ran with everything I had, however, I just wasn't fast enough. It hadn't taken long for him to catch me, freezing my body in mid stride. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and I braced for the coming pain. I wasn't disappointed. I didn't scream this time, at least, not as loudly. I clenched my teeth as the pain ripped through me, and I cried out in a sort of muffled groan, before I was once again thrown to the ground.

I coughed and panted as I rolled myself onto my hands and knees. I stood up shakily and looked at him. My eyes were bleary. I staggered backwards.

I screamed as the lighting ripped through me, but nothing held me in place and in an instant, I was shivering on the floor, thrown from the beam pf energy that formed a barrier around us. I reached up and rubbed my face. Blood. My hands and body were scuffed badly against the floor and who knew what internal wounds I was receiving. I lifted my head weakly and looked backwards. There was my Arc Edge, lying discarded by the barrier that kept me trapped in here; the barrier that inflicted the same kind of damage as whatever attacks Psycho Master was using.

I stood up. My body ached and trembled, asking me in its most desperate voice to give up; to wait for Mint; to let her handle it. But I couldn't do that. I had to stop Ruecian. I had to avenge Claire. And I had to do it myself. My eyes traveled back and forth between my enemy and the barrier. Suddenly it hit me. His hand had glowed before the barrier formed. His hand had glowed before I struck. Both attacks resulted in the same outcome. That meant, he was forming a barrier around himself, but how was I supposed to get through it?

I stood there and looked at him, the barrier had stopped my attack, but why had the lighting ripped through me. Had it come through the Arc Edge? I swallowed nervously and lifted my blade. There was only one way to find out. I shifted forward and swung my blade.

Clang!

The sound of metal striking metal reverberated through the room. I cracked open one eye, and then the other. I smiled. The Arc Edge had passed through the barrier. It hadn't been the through the blade. I pulled the Arc Edge back.

I turned back to look at him, and lifted my hand. I waved. He just stared.

"Are you going to attack me or do I have to come get you again?" he asked.

I smirked, feeling oddly confident, and closed my hand into a fist, then extended one finger. I didn't turn my head from him; I only twisted my wrist so that the finger was pointed towards the orb behind me.

"What is that thing?" I mouthed silently. He said nothing.

"What's that thing?" I asked, turning to look at the orb.

"It's a psychic amplifier," he replied, placing a hand on his hip. "However, knowing what enables me to create the barrier won't help you."

I nodded, smiling to myself. I had an idea. But if it failed then I was done for. However, I had one thing going for me. Psycho Master's cold, lifeless eyes really fit their description. He was blind.

"I know," I replied truthfully. "You're very strong. I probably only have the strength to launch one more attack."

"Then shall we get this over with?" He asked. "I grow weary without a challenge."

"All right," I said, and charged forward.

I took several powerful steps forward, before hurling the Arc Edge. The blade struck the shield and was instantly engulfed in a purple aura. Psycho Master's hand glowed fiercely.

I leapt to the side, barely touching the ground, before lunging forward. I swung.

My fist connected hard. The sound of flesh sticking flesh filled the room. Psycho Master stumbled, and tried to bring up his guard, but I was too quick. I swung again, catching him hard under the chin. He stumbled backwards, stumbling into the beams. Screams filled the room as the lightning ripped through him. The shield around him materialized, locking him into place, against his own energies.

Then the shield flared brightly and all that could be seen was the blackened form of his body. Both his protection and the barrier around the room faded away after the flash. I watched silently as Psycho Master collapsed to the floor; smoke poured from his eyes and mouth. His empty eye sockets gazed into the nothingness. I shook my head as I walked over to where the Arc Edge had been discarded.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, turning to look at the man who lay motionless on the floor. I could see his chest rise and fall, but it was uneven, and I knew he would die soon without medical or magical attention, but I had none to give.

I moved swiftly through the room towards the warp that would lead me to the Cursed Crossways. I stood at the entrance for a few moments, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm my nerves. I glanced back at Psycho Master one more time before placing my foot down on the circular stone.

Pressure flared around me, and I felt like a thousand stones had been placed on top me and more were slowly pilling up. My head began to throb and I was having trouble breathing. I tried to move, but I couldn't. As I fought to breath, something began to prickle in the back of my mind, as if something metallic were scraping against the back of my skull. Then I felt it pierce and hook, latching into place. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes even tighter than they already were. Then it began to tug.

I screamed.

I stood up slowly, a soft groan escaping my lips. I could feel the biting cold digging away at my exposed flesh. I looked up. The starry night sky spread far over the snow-covered trees, and the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow, which came up just over the toes of my boots. I gripped the handle of the Arc Edge, alternating fingers to try to work out the colds affects on my hands. I wished I still had my shirt.

A whooshing sound erupted behind me, and the snow was bathed in a bright, orange light. I could feel the flesh of my bare back began to warm as the orange light tinged with red and yellow and danced against the snow. I turned around and watched as the flames rose, higher and higher, over taking the cottage in an instant. Bits of wood fell from the top of the roof. The glass windows exploded from the pressure that was rapidly building up inside the cottage, showering me in shards of glass. Luckily, I was able to react quickly enough and block them from reaching my eyes. I lowered my arm slowly, feeling the thin trickle of blood begin to flow down my arms and chest where the glass had hit.

Through the windows, deep in the fiery haze, I could just barely make out a figure wandering around in the cottage.

"Hold on!" I shouted as I began to rush around to the other side of the building.

The fire hadn't spread too far on this side, and I was still able to get up onto the porch. I reached out and grabbed the handle to the door, screaming as the heat seared my hand, causing me to jerk back and clench my hand, groaning in annoyance. I looked helplessly at the door for a moment, before I decided to take a Mint style approach to the problem.

I took a quick step forward, and slammed the heel of my boot into the door right next to the handle. The door shot open, leaving a trail of splinters behind it as it tore the bolt off the wall.

I rushed forward. The fire had grown higher, and I could see the person hunched over in the corner. I moved quickly through the house, around the table and over a bookcase that had been knocked over as the fires raged around me, moving quickly to envelope my escape route. I had almost reached the person when the ceiling caved in. A small fiery block struck me in the shoulder and I stumbled, crying out. I shook the burning embers off my back as I stood up, feeling the skin of my back resist the movement.

"Hey!" I shouted. I gripped the handle of the Arc Edge and tried to hold it over the flame. "Hey! If you grab the end, I think I can still get you out of here!"

"I deserve this," The person said, his voice soft and weak, but defiantly masculine.

I couldn't see him clearly through the haze of the smoke, but I could see that he was hunched up in the corner, holding something tightly in his hands.

"Come on!" I yelled, beginning to sound annoyed. "Grab on!"

We didn't have time for this. I had to get him out of here.

"It's my fault all of this happened," he said.

"I don't care! We can discuss this later!" I shouted, pulling back my blade for a moment, wincing from placing my hand too near the fire. This place was getting much too hot.

"Fate," the man began, ignoring me; slowly he stood up and walked forward.

"This…," he said, pointing up to the gem in the top of his forehead. His white hair was stained gray from the ashes. "…is my fate."

My eyes widened in horror. It was me. I took a quick step back, as he tossed what was in his hands at me.

"Take it and embrace your fate," he said slowly, as the item fell into my hands. It was a pair of the cross bars used to direct a marionette. "I choose this path. This is the only way… to defy fate."

With that said, he smiled weakly. I froze. And just like that he was gone, the ceiling collapsing down on top of him. I jumped back, just narrowly dodging a piece of burning wood.

"I'm not just a puppet!" I shouted, and tossed the crossbars into the fire. "I'm not."

"It's your fault I'm dead," A voice said behind me.

I spun quickly to see Claire pinned to the burning wall, hanging as if nailed just above the fireplace. The flames slowly caught her dress and began to rise up quickly.

"Claire!" I shouted, rushing forward. "I'll save you."

"Allow me," Ruecian's voice rang out.

Suddenly, Claire smiled as a hand shot through her stomach. Blood tickled from her mouth. She looked at me for only a moment, before she was ripped through the wall. I rushed forward, diving through the newly created opening.

As I landed, I saw Ruecian lift Claire up and slam her into the snow. He smirked as he lifted his foot and slammed it down into her face. Once, twice, three times. Blood splattered across the snow.

"Stop it!" I shouted, rising to my feet.

"Why?" Ruecian asked, turning to look at me as he continued to crush Claire's head under the sole of his boot. "I'm doing this to get you."

"Stop it!" I shouted again. Fury filled me. "Leave her alone!"

He lifted his foot one more time and slammed it down, before removing it. He bent down slowly and lifted her up by the throat. She put up no fight. Her lifeless body just dangled in his hands. I couldn't move. Her dead eyes still stared at me through the mangled mass of flesh that had been her face.

"Like what you see?" He asked. He chuckled and stepped forward, chunking her at me.

I brought up my arms, in an attempt to shield myself from the blow, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I found myself surrounded by burning buildings. An evil chuckle rang out behind me. I spun, the town of Carona whirling around me. Ruecian hovered in the air, holding Mint upside down by her foot.

"Rue will come!" Mint shouted, a determined look on her face, her ponytails dangling towards the earth.

Ruecian reared back and slammed his fist into her face. Her neck twisted far and the sound of bone breaking reached my ears. Slowly, Mint turned back to look at him, blood spilling from the many wounds to her face.

"Where's the boy now?" Ruecain asked, chuckling.

Mint spat, her bloody saliva and a tooth landing gracelessly on his shoe. The tooth bounced once before plummeting back towards the earth. Ruecian pulled back and struck her again.

"I said to stop!" I shouted as I rushed forward, hurling the Arc Edge like a javelin.

The blade sailed through Ruecian and he faded into nothingness. Mint fell, and I dove, catching her in my arms. She looked up at me with weak eyes. I reached up with my thumb and rubbed some of the blood from her face. She smiled.

"I knew you'd come," Mint said softly.

"I'm sorry it took so long," I told her honestly.

"Just kick his ass for me, ok?" She asked, and I nodded, and with that she closed her eyes.

My eyes followed hers, and my head hung low. Why? Why did this happen? What was happening? None of this made any sense. Ruecian was in Valen's fortress. He was ahead of me. And at that moment, I knew it was fake, that it could not be happening, but that didn't stop the anger from coming.

"Good," A voice echoed from deep within the darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes and could see an opening, a pure slit of light, bathing a little bit of the surrounding walls in its glow. I stood up slowly and began to walk towards the door. I stepped out into the light and found myself on a metallic balcony. The sets of stairs ran from the sides and then curved back in, connecting with another walkway, which stretched across the chasm, connecting on the other side with a large set of doors, covered in slowly spinning and grinding cogs. Standing on the walkway, one hand on the railing beside him and the other still touching the door was Ruecian, his red wings laying flat against his back.

'The seal is finally broken," he said softly to no one in particular. "It is time to fulfill my duty, walk beyond this gate, and complete the destiny that has been handed to me. Valen's resurrection begins now."

"Ruecian, Stop!" I shouted, as I hopped over the railing and dropped onto the catwalk below, a loud bang reverberating from the bridge.

"So… you managed to defeat Psycho Master," Ruecian said, slowly turning to face me. "You never cease to amaze me brother."

"I'm your brother in flesh only," I replied coldly, my fingers gripping and relaxing on the Arc Edge as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's time that you accepted your fate," he replied, smirking. "We were created with the sole purpose of reviving Valen. We were created with that power. It has been our fate since birth and we can never escape it. That is why you were able to survive the passage through the nightmares."

"Fate has reunited us again," he continued. "Valen and the Dewprism rest beyond this gate. And it is now time for us to march forward… together… and revive our master, like brothers should. Bound by fate, scattered by cruelty, we share one destiny."

"I don't want that destiny," I replied calmly.

"What?" Ruecian asked, shocked.

"I don't care if I'm a doll created by Valen," I told him taking a step towards him. "I've comethis far by following my own heart, my own feelings and decisions. I've fought for myself, for Claire… and for Mint. But not once have I fought for my so-called master. I'm going to get the Dewprism, but not for Valen. I'll get it with Mint, and then I'm going to save Claire. _That_ is my destiny."

Ruecian looked at me for a moment.

"Why not simply remove the strife that would come from fighting me over this, and simply join me?" Ruecian asked, placing a hand on his chest as his other was extended towards me in invitation. "After all, if we work together, Claire can come back just as fast. And then all can be forgiven."

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked, looking down towards me boots, my fist clenched tightly around the handle of the Arc Edge.

"You killed her!" I raged, jabbing the blade at him.

I was angry and breathing heavily.

"It's too late for forgiveness! Do you understand? I don't want your help!"

"If you don't join me, I'll be forced to destroy you," Ruecain warned, a pained look spreading across his features.

"I don't care," I replied, lifting the Arc Edge. "I'm not backing down."

"So be it," Ruecian said, clenching his fist. "Though I'll never understand your fascination with the humans."

He slung his hand out to the side, and I saw his arm pulse. Slowly his arm began to bulge and grow, twisting itself into the Arm of Death. As the arm grew, so did Ruecian's wings. Slowly they began to flap and he rose gracefully into the air. He stared down his nose at me, and I shifted my feet, preparing myself for what ever he might throw at me.

"I waited, Brother," he said. "For centuries I waited. Not for my master, but for you. Can _you_ understand that? The loneliness? The Emptiness? And you throw it back to me because two female _pigs_ took pity on you? We are above them! We are the master race! They are ours to do with as we please!"

"They are not worthless! They are not animals!" I shouted, stepping forward. "! They are human!!"

"There's a difference?" He asked as he charged forward, swooping down at me and lashing out with his huge hand.

His sharp fingers stabbed into the spot I had just been, but I rolled to the side. In an instant, he shifted his weight and brought the arm after me. I could barely block in time. I was thrown back, slamming hard into the railing. I stumbled forward a bit, my body aching from the blow. Ruecian watched me, studying me; judging me. His questioning eyes infuriated me. I lunged forward, thrusting out with the Arc Edge. He shifted to the side and my blow just barely missed his chest. I shifted my feet and turned, bringing the Arc Edge around hard. But the sound of metal striking metal was all that greeted my ears.

I looked up. Ruecian had stepped back, and caught my blade in the armor-plated palm of his hand. He smirked, gripping down hard on the Arc Edge. I didn't have time to react. He shifted his weight and I was pulled from my feet again, and slammed down hard onto the ground on the other side of him. The shock of the blow caused me to release the Arc Edge, which spun once in the air, before landing on my shoulder, digging in. I screamed as my own weapon bit into my flesh. I pawed at the blade, trying to gather the strength to pull it from my shoulder when I felt Ruecian's boot step down hard on the opposite shoulder, causing me to cry out again, from both the force of his boot and the force of him pulling the Arc Edge from my shoulder.

I rolled over onto my knees and curled into a ball as I tried to get up. The pain was intense, but I just had to focus. Slowly, I regained my footing. The Arc Edge lay next to me, and I bent down to get it. I was breathing hard as I turned around. But Ruecian wasn't there. I turned again. Nothing. There was nothing on either side of me. I could feel my skin begin to prickle. Where was he? His wings. I looked up…

But nothing was there.

Suddenly, I felt something grab my leg and pull. I cried out in surprise as I was pulled through the metal railing, my face slamming down hard on the ledge. The wind rushed past me as I plummeted, spinning end over end. My head ached and my eyes were blurred from the blow. I could barely think. Fear was beginning to grip me as I fell. This was it. Sorry, Mint. Mint? An image flashed in my mind.

"Wings!" I shouted, as I summoned my wings.

The wings didn't come out slowly, but shot out, ripping their way through the flesh of my upper back. I could feel the loss of blood as a wave of wooziness rushed over my head, but soon the wounds closed. I flapped hard, fighting to straighten myself. My fall was slowing, as was my spinning, but it wasn't enough.

Through the haze of my blurring vision, I could see myself coming close to one of the many walls of the fortress. My head hurt. I felt sick. But I had to try. I gripped the handle of the Arc Edge and thrust out. It bit and I felt my arms being jerked from their sockets. My body slammed hard into the wall. I could feel blood trickling from my nose and mouth, but I had stopped.

I shook my head, feeling dazed. I flapped my wings, and planted my feet on the wall, and with a mighty heave, I ripped the Arc Edge from its entrapment. I hovered there for a moment, looking up at the catwalk, which was now high above me. Ruecian was nowhere to be seen.

I smirked weakly as I rose up slowly, my wings beating faintly against the wind. Below me was a flicker of light. I looked down and could see movement on one of the many walkways that I had bypassed. I smiled. Mint was on her way.

I flapped a little harder, flying quickly towards my destination. I had to accomplish this before Mint got her. Ruecian was mine to defeat. I had to avenge Claire.

"Ruecian!" I shouted, as I rose above the walkway.

He turned to look at me slowly. His wings were curled at his side, and the Arm of Death rested on the ground. He smiled at me.

"So, you did manage to find your wings," Ruecian said slowly. His wings began to flap with vigor. "Then I suppose we must take this fight to the air."

I flapped my wings hard, once, then twice, then I dove, slashing out hard. Ruecian caught my blade with his weapon and pushed, sending us both flying away from each other. Both of our wings flapped hard. We charged. Again and again, we charged, one of us striking the other blocking and forcing the attacker away like two quarreling birds of prey.

I charge again, aiming higher this time. I slashed out, his hand shot up to block. My weapon hit hard, and I tumbled over him. I spun in mid air, slashing at his back, but he spun too, catching my blade in his hand. We stared at each other for only a moment, before floating down onto the ground below us.

"You are every bit as strong as I'd hoped for brother," Ruecian said with a smile. He wasn't breathing heavy.

"You… too," I said, panting and gasping for air. I wasn't used to my wings, and controlling them was taking a lot out of me.

Slowly, Ruecian's wings retracted into his body. He lifted the Arm of Death and flexed his fingers before smiling at me.

"Thank you," he said. "However, this quarrel is getting us nowhere. I suggest that we end this now. Do you agree?"

I nodded, pulling the wings back into my body. My left eye began to twitch as the bones of my back, snapped and reformed.

Ruecian's smile faded away and he looked at me with sad eyes. One of us was going to die here. I knew that fact, and I could tell that he knew it too. The feeling of death that hung in the air was so palpable that it felt like a brick wall that had been built to cover every inch of my flesh.

I shifted my body to the side, holding the Arc Edge up, as Ruecian did the same with his Arm of Death.

"I want you to know… that I do respect you, Rue, even if you are being foolish."

"I know you can't understand what I'm doing, but that doesn't mean I'll stop. You won't defeat me. I'm going to rescue Claire."

I shook my head, and he frowned more pronouncedly. This didn't feel right.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his foot begin to move, and I followed him. We rushed towards each other. I leapt. He swung. Weapon bit flesh and we both landed on our feet. I coughed, and blood flew from my mouth.

"I'm sorry," He said as I feel to my knees.

I turned my head slowly to look at him, blood trickling down my mouth as the Arc Edge fell from my grasp. His eyes were filled with such sadness, that even I couldn't comprehend it.

"Br... ther.." I groaned as I fell forward.

"Rue!"


End file.
